


El Club de los 5

by Ushicornio



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Capitanes, Humor, M/M, Romance, Yaoi, amistad, haikyuu! - Freeform, universidad
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 47
Words: 252,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7277518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ushicornio/pseuds/Ushicornio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los chicos de tercero dejan atrás la  preparatoria y entran a la vida universitaria. Oikawa se muda a Tokio sin Iwaizumi, tras haberse declarado torpemente y sin saber la respuesta. Allí descubre que sus nuevos y ruidosos vecinos son Kuroo y Bokuto. Más tarde se les unirán Daichi y Ushijima. Entre el volley, las complicaciones románticas, los gustos compartidos y el bullying a Ushijima que él mismo no entiende como tal, formarán un extraño y ridículo grupo amistoso a lo largo de su primer año en la universidad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER
> 
> Primero: los personajes no me pertenencen a mí si no al autor de Haikyuu!! (solo me pertenencen las ideas perversas que tengo sobre ellos y Furudate jamás publicará en la Shonen jaja)
> 
> Segundo: puede contener spoilers para los que no vayan al día con el manga o el anime. 
> 
> Tercero: Al inicio la trama gira más en torno al humor y el romance ligero. Recién a partir del cap 10 hay lemon explícito. Lean bajo su propio riesgo (¿?) Okno. Jaja.

 

 

CAPÍTULO 1

 

La vida continuaba.

Eso, al menos, era lo que se había repetido Oikawa Tooru durante todo el viaje en tren que lo llevó hasta Tokio. No es que filosofara sobre la vida y el existencialismo, no, simplemente trataba de convencerse a sí mismo.

La vida continuaba.

Era una frase estúpida y demasiado usada, lo sabía, pero de algún modo le servía para reconfortarse ante el cambio repentino. Hacía pocas horas atrás su familia y algunos de sus amigos habían ido a despedirlo a la estación, por eso aún tenía vívida en la memoria la última imagen de todas esas personas agitando la mano, despidiéndolo y deseándole buena suerte, mientras el tren comenzaba a avanzar. Pero entre todos ellos faltaba la única persona cuya presencia más extrañaría: Iwaizumi Hajime.

Por supuesto que también extrañaría a su familia, sobre todo a su sobrino y enseñarle a jugar volley, y echaría de menos a sus amigos y las tonterías cotidianas compartidas. Pero eran sentimientos de nostalgia que podría sobrellevar, parte de la vida de todo el mundo. Lo difícil en este caso, lo que no estaba en sus planes (lo que en realidad nunca quiso ver entre sus planes, porque la realidad siempre estuvo ahí), era tener que separarse de Iwa-chan: su mejor amigo, su mejor aliado en la cancha, su eterno “Anti-Fan Nº 1”, su camarada espacial. Su primer amor, por mucho que le hubiese costado admitirlo a lo largo de todos sus años juntos.

Con todo eso en mente, Tooru llegó al pequeño complejo de apartamentos donde residiría de ahora en más. Quedaba a pocos minutos de la universidad y la mayoría de los inquilinos eran también universitarios. Bien podría haber optado por vivir en la residencia universitaria, pero Tooru tenía sus propios planes, los cuales no quería que fuesen interrumpidos por ningún compañero de residencia demasiado impertinente. Esos planes, por supuesto, incluían específicamente a Iwaizumi y algún futuro viaje a Tokio, durante el cual tuviese que hospedar a su mejor amigo.

“ _Si es que vuelve a hablarme alguna vez en la vida”,_ pensó Tooru sombríamente, lo cual no era habitual en él.

Giró las llaves en la cerradura de su nuevo apartamento, abrió la puerta y entró los pocos bolsos que traía con él, porque el resto se lo mandarían luego con un servicio de envío. La luz del atardecer se filtraba por la ventana, tiñendo de anaranjado todo el lugar.

—¡Estoy en casa! —saludó a la sala vacía. La respuesta fue un silencio apacible.

No se molestó en acomodar las cosas que traía, ya lo haría más tarde. Ahora era momento de algo mucho más importante en la vida de todo hombre recién emancipado.

Un momento crucial y definitorio.

Era momento de hacerse bolita en algún rincón y:

a) Llorar hasta que los niveles de deshidratación pusieran en riesgo sus funciones renales.

b) Reírse histéricamente hasta que la mal función en este caso fuese de su diafragma y, con un poco de suerte, muriese sofocado.

c) Gritar como un loco desquiciado, tirándose de los pelos hasta que la calvicie pasara al primer puesto de sus preocupaciones actuales.

d) Todo lo anterior junto, por intervalos.

Obviamente optó por esta última opción, pero tratando de no despeinarse mucho. Si había ganado el premio al mejor Setter de la prefectura, nadie podía discutir que también merecía el premio al más dramático pero con estilo. ¿Pero por qué este despliegue irracional de emociones extrañas? Primero, porque era Oikawa Tooru y cualquier despliegue de lo que sea estaba bien en su caso, y segundo, porque no estaba seguro de haber cometido el mejor acierto o el peor error de su vida.

La noche anterior a su partida hacia Tokio, sus amigos y compañeros de preparatoria le habían hecho una pequeña despedida. Comieron afuera (Tooru mismo tuvo que pagar la parte de sus kohais porque perdió una apuesta con Hanamaki, así que técnicamente financió su propia fiesta de despedida), rieron a carcajada limpia en el karaoke (el recuerdo de Kyotani cantando-ladrando a dúo con Yahaba “ _Bella y Bestia sooon_ ” lo hacía llorar pero de risa), y se entretuvieron en el centro comercial hasta la hora de despedirse. Después, como siempre, había vuelto a casa en compañía de Iwaizumi.

Hacía tiempo que Iwa-chan no se quedaba a dormir en casa de Tooru, pero esa última noche accedió misteriosamente fácil. Normalmente a Tooru le llevaba tres pelotazos en la cabeza, cuatro patadas en las espalda, dos apretones de oreja y unos treinta insultos, conseguir que su mejor amigo accediera a alguno de sus caprichos. Pero esa vez aceptó sólo con un par de insultos y unos pocos resoplidos. Tooru sabía que esa era su tosca forma de aceptar que también lo extrañaría, de algún modo.

Así que esa iba a ser la rutina de su última noche en casa: charlar hasta tarde con Iwa-chan, seguramente de volley, especular sobre lo que harían los más jóvenes en Aoba Johsai de ahora en adelante, hablarían mal de Ushijima y desearían que se lo lleve para siempre un plato volador (“ _¡No, ese es mi privilegio! ¡No permitiré que me gane en eso también!”_ , reclamaría Tooru); él lloriquearía sobre su futuro apartados, Iwazumi le daría un coscorrón y lo mandaría a hacerse hombre de una vez, se irían a dormir, y al otro día Hajime lo acompañaría a la estación junto con el resto. Esa era la idea original, lo que era habitual para ellos, la forma en la que discurría su relación.

Pero desde que Tooru había admitido ante sí mismo sus propios sentimientos por su mejor amigo, las cosas no solían salir como las planeaba, ni naturalmente como siempre. Todo se había vuelto más difícil e incómodo, temiendo delatarse de un momento a otro, echando todo a perder. Había podido disimular sus sentimientos todo este tiempo al estar siempre acompañados, justificando sus extrañas reacciones con su dramatismo personal porque se iría a Tokio solo, mientras todos los demás se quedaban en la prefectura, juntos. Sabía que Iwaizumi no creía sus pobres excusas, pero tampoco lo presionaba para indagar al respecto. De eso ya se encargaban Hanamaki y Mattsun.

Así pues, lo que él esperaba fuese una última noche compartida con su mejor amigo, una despedida a tantos años de amistad compartida como si fueran un combo, siempre juntos, ni tú sin mí ni yo sin ti, de alguna manera derivó en que lo estaba besando.

Besando.

A su mejor amigo.

Besando a su mejor amigo.

A su compañero, a su colega, su aliado en la cancha, su as, su todo. No supo en qué momento la conversación terminó en aquella situación, tampoco importaba. Lo que importaba era que Hajime se había quedado de piedra al inicio, producto del shock, pero luego le había devuelto el beso. ¡Estaba seguro que se lo había devuelto! No obstante, a los pocos segundos lo empujó con fuerza y le dio con el puño en la cabeza mientras le espetaba su repertorio habitual: Basurakawa, Mierdakawa, Idiotakawa, y un largo etcétera.

Tooru trató de explicarse, de declararse un poco tardíamente, pero declararse al fin, y todo lo que obtuvo como respuesta fue el ceño fruncido de Iwaizumi y un largo silencio.

—Es tarde —dijo Iwaizumi, con una fría calma mucho peor que el anterior estallido de furia. Dicho lo cual se metió en su futón de invitado y se dispuso a dormir sin decir más nada. 

¿ _Tarde_? ¿Tarde de horario? ¿O tarde para ellos? ¿Tarde para una relación que no fuese amistad? ¿Tarde para qué?

Tooru estaba desesperado, trató de retomar el tema pero a cambio solo recibió patadas por cada pregunta ansiosa, hasta que al fin decidió dejarlo estar para charlar con más calma en la mañana. Estaba seguro de que no podría dormir aquella noche, pero en algún momento cerró los ojos y al volverlos a abrir con la luz del sol, Iwaizumi ya no estaba allí. Se había levantado antes, marchándose sin decir nada, y después no fue a acompañarlo a la estación. Tooru por fin viajó hacia Tokio con el corazón en un puño.

¿Lo odiaría? ¿Le repugnaría? Aún si eso era cierto, Iwa-chan se había quedado aquella noche, había mantenido la promesa de pasar esa última noche en compañía uno del otro. Si realmente lo detestara se habría ido sin más… aunque la verdad era que por la mañana se fue sin siquiera decir adiós, claro. Y hasta ahora Tooru no había tenido el valor de mandarle un mail, ni hacerle una llamada. Ni tampoco había recibido ninguna de las dos cosas. Por todo eso y más, Oikawa Tooru, usualmente rebosante de confianza y siempre con una sonrisa presumida en los labios, no era ahora más que una masa de dudas e inseguridades, rodando por los rincones de su nuevo y pequeño apartamento.

La inercia de aquella lenta agonía se vio interrumpida por el ruido de unos golpes afuera, seguido de una estruendosa risotada y unas quejas. Seguramente se trataría de alguno de sus nuevos vecinos, y aunque no estaba de humor para ello, supuso que sería mejor presentarse cuanto antes. Así tendría algo con lo que distraerse por lo menos. Poniendo su mejor semblante, salió a cumplir con las formalidades de la convivencia.

—¡Soy mayor por un mes, técnicamente soy tu sempai de la vida misma, así que ríndete de una vez y acepta tu destino!

—Soy más alto que tú por dos centímetros, aquí el que debe rendirse, claramente, eres tú.

Frente a la puerta del apartamento vecino al de Tooru, dos muchachos discutían acaloradamente, con los bolsos de viaje a sus pies. Ambos eran altos, uno tenía el cabello negro y todo revuelto como si recién despertara, y el otro lo llevaba de punta, de color blanco con las raíces oscuras. Por la mente de Tooru pasó la imagen de un gato y un búho discutiendo por quién se comería primero un ratón.

—¡La sabiduría de la edad es más importante que la fuerza de la altura!

—Un mes no te hace más sabio, búho idiota. Ni un milenio entero, con ese cerebro de corcho...

—¡Respeta a tu…! —se interrumpió de golpe.— ¿Oya? —dijo el peliblanco al reparar en Tooru.

—¿Oya, oya? —replicó su compañero.

—¿Oya, oya, oya? —continuó el otro.

Tooru titubeó pero les dedicó una sonrisa encantadora, tratando de no pensar en que le gustaría vivir con Iwaizumi, tal como aquellos dos amigos parecía que iban hacer.

—Disculpen, no quería interrumpirlos, solo quería present…

—Oikawa Tooru, sí, te conocemos —repuso el moreno.

—¿Lo conocemos? —preguntó su compañero, estirando el cuello con los ojos como platos, lo cual le daba más aspecto de búho.

—Ignora a este idiota, soy Kuroo Tetsuro —le tendió la mano a Tooru.— Jugaba en el equipo de volley de la preparatoria de Nekoma, te he visto en la revista mensual de volley juvenil y algunos conocidos te han nombrado aquí y allá —explicó.

—Ya veo —repuso Tooru, recordando que la preparatoria Nekoma y Karasuno habían retomado su antiguo vínculo, y en el último tiempo habían compartido varios entrenamientos. No es que le agradara particularmente recordar a Karasuno, pero al menos era un tema que lo distraía bastante de su otra preocupación actual.

—¡Y yo soy el increíble as, Bokuto Kotaro! —se presentó el otro muchacho, balanceando el cuello de un lado al otro con más ganas.

Kuroo resopló con una mano en la cadera.

—¿Qué tienes de increíble si sólo estás entre los cinco mejores, y este chico viene de una prefectura con uno de los TRES mejores ases?

Parecía que Bokuto iba a replicarle algo acalorado a su amigo, con la mano en alto y el pecho hinchado, pero al instante se desinfló entero y pareció ponerse mustio como una planta disecada. Sacó su celular y se dio la vuelta, tecleando todo encorvado.

—Hay gente presente. ¿Qué rayos haces? —lo interpeló Kuroo.

—Le mando un mail a Akaashi —murmuró con un mohín.— Le diré que no me de más pases por un tiempo, no estoy de ánimo.

—No te dará pases nunca más, Bokuto, él sigue en la preparatoria y tú ya estás en la universidad.

Bokuto giró tan rápido la cabeza que Tooru hubiese jurado escuchar su cervical partiéndose, al igual que su corazón, aparentemente. Parecía que la realidad acababa de atravesarle el encéfalo como un rayo.

—¡AKAAAAASHIIIII! —exclamó mientras se dejaba caer junto a su bolso y parecía volverse de piedra.

—¿Estará bien? —preguntó Tooru, con crecientes ganas de unirse al tal Bokuto en su depresión, solo que él gritaría “IWA-CHAAAAAAAAN”.

Kuroo esbozó una sonrisa socarrona.

—Solo ignóralo, se le pasará en un rato —dicho lo cual se inclinó junto a su amigo y se lo cargó sobre la espalda, mientras Bokuto murmuraba “ _Akaashi. Nunca más. Pases. Akaashi. Nunca más. Pases. Akaashi. Akaashi. Akaaaaaaashi”_ , como un mantra.— ¿Podrías abrir la puerta por mí, por favor?

—Seguro —repuso Tooru, abriéndole la puerta que ya tenía la llave colgando en la cerradura.

—¡Hey, un momento! —exclamó entonces Bokuto, volviendo en sí de pronto.— ¡Aún no habíamos decidido quién cargaría a quién al traspasar la puerta!

—Resulta obvio que no tienes la altura física ni moral para cargarme en tan importante paso…

—¡Y una mierda! —pataleó para que Kuroo lo bajara de su espalda, sin éxito.— ¡El Bro mayor carga al Bro menor, es regla de vida! ¿Tú que opinas, Oiwaka?

—Oikawa —lo corrigió Tooru, haciendo una mueca ante lo parecido al apodo “Ushiwaka” con que él molestaba a Ushijima, aunque el otro estúpido mononeuronal nunca pareciera notar que le tomaban el pelo.— Opino que es bueno que el as se deje cargar por su equipo de vez en cuando —repuso, yéndose por la tangente.— Un as sabio entiende cuándo cargar y cuándo ser cargado.

Kuroo le sonrió disimuladamente pero no dijo nada mientras Bokuto asimilaba las palabras de Oikawa.

—La sabiduría del as me imbuye, por hoy me dejaré cargar, entonces —puntualizó Bokuto cruzando los brazos con aire de realeza.— Y tú, Oiwaka…

—Oikawa.

—Lo que sea, me caes bien, te invito a nuestro primer owlmelette en casa nueva.

—Oh, vaya, ¿la sabiduría del as abarca la cocina también? —preguntó Tooru, sonriendo.

—Exacto. Me mantengo sabiamente alejado de la cocina.

Kuroo lanzó un resoplido y se dispuso a entrar.

—Vamos, ven tú también, Oikawa, hay que festejar el inicio de un nuevo ciclo.

—¡Quiero mi owlmelette con carne! —iba cantando Bokuto.

—Olvídalo.

Tooru fue a cerrar con llave la puerta de su casa antes de volver con sus nuevos y complejos compañeros. En ese momento su celular sonó y el estómago se le fue a los tobillos al ver que se trataba de un mensaje de Iwa-chan.

“ _Nos vemos_ ” era todo lo que decía el texto, pero era más que suficiente para entender. El corazón de pronto parecía querer saltar de su pecho y salir corriendo por la calle. Tooru se apretó los ojos con la mano izquierda para no echarse a llorar como un crío, al tiempo que escuchaba gritos provenientes del otro lado de la pared.

—¡LA CUCARACHAAA! ¡LA CUCARACHA VOLÓ! ¡VOLÓ COMO UN AS REMATANDO, BRO! ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

—¡DEJA DE CORRER POR LA CASA!

—¡BLOQUÉALA! ¿NO ERES UN BLOQUEADOR CENTRAL ACASO? ¡HAZ ALGO! ¡AHHH!

“ _Por supuesto. Te veo hasta en sueños ;P_ ”, respondió Tooru en el celular, y salió hacia el apartamento de sus vecinos. Cuando atravesaba la puerta de ellos, recibió otro mensaje.

“ _Ve y muérete, Mierdakawa_ ”.

Tooru sonrió con ganas esta vez, entrando para ver a Bokuto enroscado en la cortina de la ventana, llamando a gritos al tal Akaashi como si la vida le fuese en ello; al mismo tiempo Kuroo seguía la trayectoria aérea de la cucaracha con ojos de concentración felina, en tanto sostenía una pantufla en una mano y un huevo en la otra, presumiblemente para el omelette. Pero a último momento lanzó el huevo en lugar de la pantufla para neutralizar al bicho, y Bokuto terminó con un omelette de cucaracha crudo en la cabeza.

Oikawa Tooru apretó el celular en su bolsillo y largó una sonora carcajada.

La vida continuaba, definitivamente.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un día cualquiera en la vida de los tres ridículos (Kuroo/Bokuto/Oikawa)

 

CAPÍTULO 2

 

Una semana más tarde, Tooru ya casi se había adaptado por completo a su nueva vida. Resultó ser que tanto Kuroo como Bokuto habían ingresado a su misma universidad. Como Tooru, Bokuto había sido reclutado por uno de los entrenadores deportivos de la institución (aunque sus calificaciones no eran de lo mejor, sí lo era su habilidad atlética), y Kuroo no la había tenido difícil para ingresar por su desempeño académico y deportivo en la preparatoria. Así que los tres pasaban mucho tiempo juntos entre clases, además de ser vecinos. Como todavía no comenzaban las actividades deportivas en la universidad, se dedicaban a entrenar juntos por su cuenta, también le enseñaban a Tooru a manejarse por Tokio, y por las noches pasaban mucho tiempo observando videos de otros equipos, los tres en pijama y pantuflas, comiendo porquerías.

—¡YA ES LA HORA! —gritó de golpe Bokuto, cuyo pijama incluía una sudadera impresa con las #72 debilidades que hasta ahora Akaashi le había descubierto, rematando con una frase automotivadora sobre ser el As de la cancha.

—¿Dónde está el control? —quiso saber Kuroo ahogando un bostezo. Estaba estirado de costado en el piso con la cabeza apoyada sobre una mano. Se lo veía relajado como un gato al sol mientras se levantaba la vieja sudadera oscura de Nekoma para rascarse el estómago.

Tooru, con los anteojos puestos y vistiendo un suéter de ovnis con pantalones de estrellas y planetas a juego, se estiró para tomar el control y cambiar del video deportivo que veían, al canal de teleseries. Los tres se habían enganchado al drama nocturno del momento.

—Listo.

—¡Shh, shh, va empezar! —exclamó Bokuto con ansiedad.

—Nadie estaba hablando —murmuró Kuroo, lanzándole un cojín por la cabeza. Bokuto lo remató por costumbre y el cojín terminó golpeando la lata de soda de Tooru, que cayó y le mojó los pantalones.

—¡Mi universo! —se indignó poniéndose en pie de un salto.

—¿Te presto unos pantalones? —preguntó Kuroo, aunque su postura no indicaba que tuviese la más mínima intención de levantarse en las próximas cuarenta y ocho horas del fin de semana.

—No, está bien, voy a cambiarme y vuelvo —repuso Tooru.

—¡Te perderás lo mejor! —le advirtió Bokuto sin apartar la vista de la pantalla.

Tooru se apresuró a ir a su casa, no solo por la necesidad de cambiar su ropa, si no porque era hora de su “ _llamada nocturna_ ”. Sonrió como un idiota al entrar a su apartamento y al instante sacó el celular para marcar el número de Iwa-chan.

La segunda noche desde su llegada a Tokio lo sorprendió recibir una llamada de Iwaizumi. El grito de emoción que lanzó hizo que incluso Kuroo y Bokuto se preocuparan y le tocaran la puerta para ver si estaba bien o había visto una aparición. Resultó ser que Iwaizumi lo llamaba solo para ver cómo estaba llevando la nueva vida, porque había apostado con Hanamaki y Mattsun que en cuanto llegara a Tokio se echaría a llorar en algún rincón.

—Pues esta vez perdiste la apuesta, Iwa-chan —replicó Tooru con toda la dignidad que pudo juntar tras unos milisegundos de duda.

Hubo un silencio en la línea.

—¿Cuántos minutos lloraste?

—Solo cinco —gruñó Tooru entre dientes, resignado.— ¡Pero absolutamente no fue por ti!

Otro silencio.

—Perfecto, mañana comeré ramen gratis gracias a tus lágrimas, lo disfrutaré doblemente.

—¡Iwa-chan, eres malvado! ¡Deberías querer verme sonreír!

—¿No lo estás haciendo ahora? —indicó con un tono tan naturalmente confiado que Tooru no pudo contradecirlo, aunque trató de tirarse las comisuras de la boca hacia abajo, sin éxito.— Como sea, era solo eso. Hablamos otro día. Bye.

Y sin siquiera darle oportunidad de despedirse, cortó la comunicación.

A partir de esa llamada se hablaron todas las noches de esa semana, turnándose de tácito acuerdo para llamar un día Tooru, y otro día Iwaizumi. Las llamadas duraban poco, entre cinco y diez minutos, y no hablaban de nada en especial, solo se contaban cosas del día a día; sin embargo Tooru se pasaba el día entero anhelando esos diez minutos de cada noche. El problema es que siempre se perdía el inicio de la teleserie y Bokuto lo molestaba al respecto, pero ni una abducción alienígena lo apartaría de aquellas llamadas nocturnas.

Aquella noche Iwaizumi le comentaba que había pasado a ver a los chicos por la preparatoria de Aoba Johsai. Ese tema de alguna manera derivó en inventarle nuevos apodos a Ushijima y desear que todos sus nuevos compañeros de equipo le hicieran bullying como en la primaria, eso lo desmoralizaría, entonces cambiaría de identidad y se mudaría del país para vivir en el anonimato de la tundra siberiana.

—Estuve analizándolo mucho, y encontré una de las pocas cosas positivas de no ir a la misma universidad contigo, Iwa-chan —comentó entonces, mientras trataba de cambiarse el pantalón del pijama con la mano libre.

—No verte la cara todos los días es una de esas cosas.

—¡Ñeeh! —Tooru le sacó la lengua a pesar de que no podía verlo.— Sé que extrañas más de lo que admitirás jamás, hum —esperaba alguna respuesta cortante, pero no la hubo. Tampoco confirmación, pero el silencio hablaba por sí mismo. Carraspeó para seguir con un tema menos complejo.— Como te decía, lo positivo de ir a universidades distintas, es que tenemos doble chance de derrotar a Ushivaca —sonrió complacido ante esa perspectiva.— Tanto mejor si lo vencemos los dos con nuestros equipos, pero si no es así, tu victoria será mía, y la mía será tuya.

Iwaizumi tardó en responder, y cuando lo hizo tenía un tono burlón:

—¿Así que ahora empezamos con la parte sucia de la charla?

Tooru quedó desconcertado un momento, con el pantalón a medio bajar.

—¿Sucia? Solo dije que la mía serí… ¡Oh! —sintió que la cabeza se le incendiaba de golpe.— ¡IWA-CHAN!

—Debo irme a cenar, hablamos mañana. Bye.

Y otra vez le cortó sin dejarlo despedirse, dejándolo con la cara hirviendo y el pulso por las nubes. No habían tocado aún el tema del beso de aquella última noche, ni la torpe confesión subsiguiente, pero de alguna manera Tooru sentía que sus esperanzas aumentaban por momentos. Si chillaba emocionado lo escucharían al lado, así que optó por saltar, olvidando que tenía el pantalón atorado entre las rodillas y por lo mismo cayó de cabeza al suelo.

Diez minutos más tarde entraba de nuevo al apartamento de sus compañeros.

—¡TARDE, OIWAKA! —bramó Bokuto. La TV pasaba la tanda publicitaria ahora, por lo que el chico búho había apartado la mirada de la pantalla unos minutos.— ¡No sabes lo que te perdiste!

—No, evidentemente no lo sé —repuso Tooru ubicándose en su lugar junto a la mesa de la sala.

—¿Y a ti qué te pasó? —inquirió Kuroo, mirándolo con curiosidad.

—Oh, nada, solo tropecé con unas cosas en el suelo —repuso Tooru pasándose una mano por la banda curita que traía pegada en la frente.

—No me refiero a eso —replicó Kuroo esbozando una sonrisa felina.— Te ves raro…

—¡SHHH, YA EMPIEZA DE NUEVO! —interrumpió Bokuto entonces, agitando los brazos.

Tooru se calzó los anteojos y pretendió concentrarse en la teleserie, aunque sentía la mirada de Kuroo analizándolo de a ratos. Estúpidos gatos extra perceptivos, era como si entendiera por qué derrotero iban sus pensamientos en ese mismo momento. Media hora más tarde terminó el capítulo de aquella noche y Bokuto lanzó un gemido frustrado.

—¡Qué final! —exclamó mientras se limpiaba una lágrima de las pestañas.— Pobrecit… ¿Y tú de que te sonríes? ¡La última escena fue súper dramática! —señaló a Tooru con un dedo acusador.

—¿Yo? ¿Sí? —replicó Tooru. Su mente había volado muy lejos durante la última media hora, y tenía pegada una sonrisa idiota a la cara. Trató de disimular— Uff, qué tarde es, muchachos, hora de ir a dormir —se apresuró a añadir mientras estiraba los brazos sobre la cabeza, desperezándose.

Kuroo lo retuvo por la muñeca cuando quiso ponerse de pie para marcharse.

—Ya tendrás tiempo de dormir cuando estés muerto —dijo.

Hubo un silencio de desconcierto general.

—Wow, bro, qué profundo —comentó Bokuto asintiendo con aire de sincero respeto.

Tooru se echó a reír y Kuroo lo soltó para darse con la palma en la frente.

—Vamos, siéntate de nuevo y cuéntanos todo —le indicó Kuroo a su vecino.

Tooru se moría de ganas de compartir sus tribulaciones con alguien, pero al mismo tiempo quería llevarse su secreto a la tumba.

Bokuto los miraba a uno y a otro, muy serio.

—¿Contarnos qué? —quiso saber.

Tooru rió de nuevo y Kuroo puso los ojos en blanco.

 


	3. Capítulo 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto está deprimido... Y llegan nuevas adquisiciones al equipo.

CAPÍTULO 3

 

Casi otra semana más tarde, las actividades deportivas de la universidad ya habían dado comienzo, y el trío de ridículos (léase: Oikawa, Kuroo y Bokuto), estaban más emocionados que críos en el día de su cumpleaños. Solían encontrarse cada día al término de clases para ir juntos al club, pues Oikawa asistía a la facultad de Salud, y los otros dos a la de Ciencia y Tecnología.

—… y le dije que la próxima vez iríamos —iba diciendo Kuroo mientras caminaban por el patio del edificio una tarde de aquellas.

Bokuto asintió distraídamente.

—Claro. Sí, yo quiero dos de carne —replicó con aire ausente.

—Me gustaría complacerte, bro, pero sólo tengo “ _uno de carne_ ” —lo miró moviendo las cejas sugestivamente, pero Bokuto no reaccionó ni comentó nada estúpido.— Hey, la Tierra llamando al As más idiota de Tokio —no hubo respuesta. Chasqueó los dedos frente a la cara de su amigo.— ¿Hola? ¡Mira, yakinikus gratis! —se inventó señalando a cualquier parte.

Nada. Cabreado, le puso el pie por delante para hacerle una zancadilla. En sus momentos lúcidos, los reflejos de Bokuto eran suficiente para esquivar una tontería infantil como una zancadilla, pero ahora simplemente tropezó y hubiese caído si Kuroo no lo sujetaba por el brazo.

—¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa? —lo increpó, frustrado ante el humor raro de su amigo durante los últimos días.— ¿Ya se te terminó de esponjar el cerebro o qué?

Bokuto se encogió de hombros.

—Nah, yo… solo pensaba.

Kuroo lo observó en silencio unos segundos.

—Tú. _Pensando_. Ajá —asintió.— Pues si tu “ _yo pensante_ ” es este ser autómata… por favor, vuelve a ser el cabeza hueca sin pensamientos de siempre —lo tomó por los hombros y empezó a sacudirlo.— ¡Vuelve en ti, bro! ¡VUELVE EN TIII!

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Oikawa, llegando junto a ellos mientras la gente en el patio los observaba con recelo; algunos reían.

—Bokuto está “ _pensando_ ”.

—Oh, así que es posible, no se trata solo de un mito —replicó Oikawa con tono de genuina sorpresa.

—Ya basta, ustedes dos, seres malignos y perversos —masculló Bokuto guardando las manos en los bolsillos con gesto enfurruñado; luego se quedó callado, contemplando un punto lejano.

Los otros dos muchachos compartieron una mirada cómplice. La verdad es que Bokuto había quedado con el cerebro marcando ocupado desde aquella noche del fin de semana anterior; esa en la que Kuroo le sonsacó a Oikawa la verdad sobre su estado de “ _estupidez hormonal_ ”, entiéndase, que andaba enamorado y de quién. Tooru aún se sorprendía de lo fácil que le había resultado contarles sobre ello a esos dos desquiciados que tenía por vecinos, y estaba agradecido porque lo siguieron tratando como siempre.

No obstante, ambos habían notado algo extraño en Bokuto, pero no pudieron precisar qué. Esa sensación de extrañeza incrementó cuando comenzaron las prácticas de volley. Físicamente, Bokuto estaba tan a pleno como siempre, y a Oikawa no le costó adaptarse a su ritmo para darle pases. Sin embargo, el ex capitán de Fukurodani se veía bastante fuera de foco en lo que a ánimo y concentración mental refería, sobre todo fuera de las prácticas.

Al principio Kuroo lo molestaba y se metía con él como de costumbre, pero ante la apatía creciente de Bokuto, no sabía cómo reaccionar.

—Para apático inexpresivo ya lo tengo a Kenma, te recuerdo, y su puesto es irreemplazable, así que cambia el gesto de un maldita vez —dijo Kuroo dándole un manotazo en la espalda.

En respuesta Bokuto solo exhaló un largo suspiro.

—Es tan difícil… —murmuró por lo bajo. Suspiró una vez más.

—Deberíamos llevarlo a un hospital, quizá necesite turno con un neurólogo —opinó Oikawa, pensativo.— Por otro lado, su falta de neuronas le dificultaría el trabajo al médico.

Kuroo estaba por agregar algo hiriente, pero reparó en alguien y sonrió agitando la mano.

—¡Sawamura, no te escondas! —hizo señas.— ¡Ven, vamos juntos a la práctica!

El primer día de práctica de volley los tres se asombraron mucho al ver presente a Sawamura Daichi en el gimnasio. No tenían idea que también había aplicado al ingreso de esa universidad, y lo más increíble es que en toda la semana anterior no se lo habían cruzado una sola vez, a pesar de que asistía a la misma facultad que Kuroo y Bokuto. Oikawa sospechaba que el ex capitán de Karasuno se había cuidado precisamente de no cruzarse con ellos dos en particular, al menos mientras pudiera evitarlo.

Sawamura trató de ignorar el llamado de Kuroo para continuar su camino en paz, pero el chico fue y lo arrastró hacia ellos de todas formas.

—Vamos, vamos, hay que generar unión entre el nuevo equipo —sonrió Kuroo, con un brazo sobre los hombros de un incómodo Daichi y el otro alrededor de un Bokuto con las ideas en Júpiter.

Oikawa se unió a los tres, poniéndose al otro lado de Bokuto, y así comenzaron a caminar en dirección al gimnasio, entonando las primeras estrofas de “ _We are the champions_ ” (en verdad Daichi no cantaba, solo trataba de permanecer estoico, y Bokuto cantaba con el ánimo de una cigarra aplastada). Los demás estudiantes los miraban con una mezcla de asombro, vergüenza ajena y risitas disimuladas, sobre todo el público femenino.

Al llegar al gimnasio Bokuto recuperó un poco el humor habitual de él, el volley parecía ser lo único que lo animaba durante un rato. Iban saliendo de los vestidores cuando vieron que había un pequeño revuelo de gente en la entrada el gimnasio. Varios miembros antiguos del equipo se arremolinaban en torno a alguien y hablaban con entusiasmo. Los cuatro se acercaron para ver de qué se trataba.

—¿Algún transferido extranjero, quizá? —aventuró Kuroo.

—Si ya entra robando fama debe ser bueno, al menos —comentó Oikawa, un tanto contrariado.

La verdad es que aquella primera semana de práctica sus sempais no habían sido demasiado amables ante la habilidad que traían los nuevos. Era de esperarse, se trataba de algo así como la prueba de fuego para ganarse la titularidad, o al menos el respeto de los sempais. Y este recién transferido entraba con el favor de los mayores ya ganado.

—Esperemos que… —siguió diciendo Oikawa, pero se detuvo de golpe, empalideciendo como un fantasma.— ¡NO!

Sus tres compañeros se sobresaltaron al escuchar su grito indignado, y lo miraron desconcertados.

—No, no, no. ¡NO! —repetía Oikawa una y otra vez, señalando al nuevo.— ¡TÚ! ¡NO ES CIERTO!

Kuroo y Bokuto no entendían lo que sucedía, pero Daichi sabía de la rivalidad previa entre Oikawa y Ushijima Wakatoshi. El recién llegado permaneció con su expresión insoldable de siempre, dio un paso hacia adelante para abrirse camino entre sus sempais y solo levantó una mano a modo de saludo.

La vena en la sien de Oikawa parecía a punto de explotar.

—Kuroo —masculló entre dientes.

—Dime.

—¡Que parezca un accidenteeee! —y se lanzó hacia adelante para perpetrar un homicido público, pero Daichi lo retuvo trabándole los brazos por la espalda.

—¡Calmado, Oikawa, por favor!

Hubo una pequeña conmoción pero Kuroo y Daichi se las arreglaron para calmar las aguas. Mientras el primero tranquilizaba a Oikawa por lo bajo, el segundo convencía a los sempais de que solo se trataba del “ _reencuentro agresivo_ ” entre dos viejos amigos.

—¿Amigos? —repitió Ushijima, con curiosidad sin malicia. Oikawa gruñó.

A pesar del pequeño revuelo, la práctica dio comienzo y todos dejaron el episodio de lado por el momento. Resultaba ser que Ushijima no había estado presente las primeras semanas de clases porque había estado fuera del país para atender un encuentro internacional de la selección de volley sub-19.

Para mayor desgracia de Oikawa, los sempais aseguraban que Ushijima quedaría entre los titulares tras unas pocas pruebas, pero de momento lo mandaron a practicar con los nuevos y los no titulares.

—¡No te muevas de mi lado! —le ordenó Oikawa a Bokuto, mientras le clavaba una mirada asesina a Ushijima.— ¡Tú estarás en mi equipo de práctica, Bokuto! ¡No le daré pases a otro As que no seas tú! ¡Serás mi _único_ As de ahora en más!

Kuroo y Daichi esperaban un despliegue de orgullo imbécil por parte de Bokuto, pero éste en cambio puso cara de horror y cayó de rodillas al suelo, sollozando.

—¡NO PUEDOOOO! ¡LO SIENTO, OIWAKAAAA!

—¡OIKAWA!

—¿Oiwaka? ¿Como Ushiwaka? —intervino Ushijima con sano interés. Parecía pensar que ese estúpido apodo era algún código amistoso.

Oikawa lo ignoró olímpicamente mientras trataba de poner en pie a Bokuto, que no paraba de lloriquear cosas sobre fidelidad y traición.

Horas más tarde, Oikawa se despedía de Kuroo y Bokuto en la entrada a sus apartamentos contiguos, cerrando la puerta del suyo con fuerza rabiosa.

—¿Ahora me contarás qué demonios te sucede? —le preguntó Kuroo a Bokuto, quien no había parado de llorar durante toda la práctica cada vez que recibía un pase para rematar.

Kuroo creía saber por dónde veía la cosa, pero quería escucharlo de boca de su amigo. Así pues, para soltarle la lengua preparó para la cena un platillo abundante en carne. Un Bokuto feliz era un Bokuto con la lengua suelta. Y un Bokuto feliz significaba carne. Y Akaashi. O carne y Akaashi, de preferencia. Con todas las múltiples interpretaciones que eso podía tener.

Una vez que su estómago estuvo lleno de bistec, Bokuto comenzó a contarle que cuando Oikawa les había hablado sobre su relación con su mejor amigo de la infancia, cómo esos sentimientos habían cambiado hasta ser algo más y sobre su inseguridad al distanciarse, se había dado cuenta de la verdad sobre su relación con Akaashi.

—Tranquilo, bro, a veces somos los últimos en enterarnos sobre nuestros propios sentimientos —lo reconfortó Kuroo, dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro.— Pero ahora ya lo admites, eso es un gran paso, bro.

Bokuto lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿De qué hablas? ¡Hace tiempo conozco mis sentimientos por Akaashi!

La mano tranquilizadora de Kuroo sobre el hombro de su amigo se convirtió en una garra de acero, hundiéndole los dedos.

— _Entonces. Por. Qué. Demonios. Estás. Así_ —masculló palabra por palabra con rabia contenida.

—¡Es obvio! —exclamó Bokuto.— ¡NO LE PUSE UN ANILLO! ¿Y SI ME LO ROBAN?

Kuroo lo soltó y se pasó una mano por el flequillo, para despeinárselo aún más de pura frustración.

—Explícate, por favor.

—¡Pues eso! —la expresión de Bokuto era extremadamente problemática.— Ahora le dará pases a otro As, y se volverá cercano a otro As… ¿y si lo quiere más que a mí?

—¿Entonces sabes que te quiere? —Kuroo quedó boquiabierto.— ¿Te habías declarado y tu bro no sabía nada? ¡Qué clase de bro eres, maldito traidor!

—¿Declararme? Oh, eso no es necesario, nah, nah —Bokuto agitó una mano para restarle importancia al asunto.— Pero sí, soy un traidor, eso pensaba hoy. Porque los pases de Akaashi son los mejores del mundo mundial para mí, pero estos días practicando con Oiwaka…

—¡OIKAWA! —se escuchó que gritaban del otro lado de la pared.

—Lo que sea —continuó Bokuto.— Estos días practicando con él me encontré demasiado a gusto con sus pases, son geniales, y sentí que traicioné todo mi vínculo con Akaashi. Y que quizá él también se estaba encontrando a gusto con alguien más en ese mismo momento, otro As…

Terminó de hablar y permanecieron en silencio unos instantes, hasta que Kuroo habló:

—¿Tienes algo para decir, Akaashi?

—Bokuto-san, deja de darle problemas a tus nuevos compañeros, por favor.

Bokuto giró la cabeza casi 360º sobre su cuello, esperando ver a Akaashi aparecer detrás de una cortina. Pero la voz de su setter favorito provenía de su propio celular, el cual Kuroo había tomado hacía rato y lo dejó sobre la mesa con una llamada en alta voz corriendo.

—¡AKAASHIIIIII! —gritó Bokuto tomando el celular, su cara iluminándose.— ¡Prometo no traicionarte!

—Bokuto-san, no grites, por favor…

—¡Tú tampoco me traiciones! ¡La próxima vez que nos veamos te llevaré un anillo!

—… ¿Qué tiene que ver un anillo con el volley?

—¡Pues que todos lo verán y pensarán: “ _AJÁ, este setter ya le pertenece a un As, me alejaré de él_ ”!

Kuroo se acercó para quitarle el alta voz a la llamada y se marchó a la habitación, para darle algo de espacio a Bokuto y sus extravagantes ideas respecto a Akaashi. Se echó en la cama a repasar un texto para el día siguiente, hasta que de pronto las estupideces de Bokuto le carcomieron la cabeza y tomó su propio celular para enviarle un mensaje a Kenma.

“ _No me engañes con otro bloqueador.”_

Al rato le llegó la respuesta.

“ _No sé de qué hablas, pero suena problemático. No lo haré. Demasiado esfuerzo.”_

Kuroo sonrió satisfecho. Él no le daría un anillo. Le pondría un collar con una placa: _MÍO. NO TOCAR. En caso de extraviarse llamar a Kuroo Tetsuro 869-xxxxx._


	4. Capítulo 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa busca la forma de vencer a Ushijima (?)

CAPITULO 4

 

Tooru estuvo con un humor de perros los siguientes días. Lo único que lo relajaba eran las llamadas nocturnas de Iwa-chan.

—Y no se contentó con echarme a perder las prácticas de volley. ¡Ah, no, no era suficiente! ¡ENCIMA TAMBIÉN ESTUDIA EN LA FACULTAD DE SALUD! —se quejaba Tooru aquella noche durante la charla con Iwa-chan.— ¿Es alguna clase de acosador psicópata o qué?

—Cálmate un poco, veamos el lado positivo de todo esto —propuso Iwaizumi con tranquilidad.

—¿Cuál sería? —murmuró poco convencido.

—Que sólo me llevará un partido derrotarlos a los dos juntos —repuso Iwa-chan.— Es como una oferta de 2x1, qué genial —y se echó a reír con ganas.

—¡No es gracioso! —objetó Tooru sumamente indignado.— ¡Ponte en mi lugar! Prometí vencerte cuando nos reencontráramos en la cancha, pero eso significará que haré ganar a ese imbécil. Y si él pierde, lo cual me encantaría ver, ¡significa que yo también perderé ante ti! ¡No gano de ninguna forma! —aquella conclusión solo sirvió para aumentar las carcajadas burlonas del otro lado de la línea.— ¡Dile a esos dos que también los odio y los rebajaré a la categoría de Ushiwaka! —podía escuchar a Mattsun y Makki también riendo de fondo.

—Es curioso cómo funciona el karma, pero debo agradecerle —agregó Iwaizumi entre risas.

Tooru sentía que nadie lo comprendía en su desgraciada angustia.

—Voy a darle los peores pases del mundo hasta que se harte y se cambie de universidad.

—Sabes que no lo harás —replicó su amigo.— No puedes no tomarte en serio el volley, Idiotakawa.

—Eso solo me enfurece más —suspiró sintiéndose derrotado por todos los flancos.— Te extraño. Quiero verte.

Aquello cortó en seco las risas de Iwaizumi. Hubo un breve silencio hasta que habló de nuevo.

—¿Vendrás a casa para la Golden Week?

—Era mi idea original... pero parece que tendremos prácticas intensivas esos días, porque luego habrá un partido importante para los que no somos titulares —explicó Tooru, desanimado.

Faltaba poco para la semana de feriados, no tendrían clases pero sí actividades deportivas; al menos los que quisieran mostrar un compromiso a la altura de ganarse la titularidad.

—Y por eso estás en Tokio, así que deja de sonar como si te estuviesen condenado a muerte por quedarte a practicar volley.

—Aunque también me extrañas me apoyas en mi sueño —se maravilló Tooru.— Eres tan comprensivo, Iwa-chan.

—No, simplemente estamos muy tranquilos por aquí sin ti, no nos molesta que siga así por mucho tiempo —y volvió a carcajearse, coreado por los otros dos.

Tooru se fue a dormir enfurruñado. Consideraba que Iwa-chan debía reconfortarlo y animarlo en un momento tan delicado como éste para la salud de su ego. Quería ser abrazado y mimado. Aquella noche soñó que por fin hacía contacto con alienígenas, quienes lo llevaban en un plato volador a la galaxia U5H1W4C4; los habitantes eran todos clones de Ushijima con piel violeta que coreaban “ _Debiste venir a Planetorizawa_ ”. Despertó gritando y sudando frío.

Los días continuaron y el humor de Oikawa no mejoraba. Sobre todo cuando en los entrenamientos no le quedaba más remedio que estar en el equipo de Ushijima. Funcionaban tan malditamente bien coordinando, que lo odiaba cada día más. Por lo mismo fue ajustando su rutina para cruzárselo lo mínimo posible, por lo menos fuera del gimnasio. De vez en cuando se encontraba a Daichi, que hacía lo mismo pero evitando al dúo dinámico Bokuto-Kuroo. Uno de esos días terminó almorzando con Daichi en un banco apartado del patio.

—Juegan bien juntos —comentó el antiguo capitán de Karasuno.

—¿Quiénes? —preguntó Tooru dándole un mordisco a su pan de leche.

—Ushijima y tú —su interlocutor se atragantó y Daichi le dio unas palmadas en la espalda para desahogarlo.— Lo digo en serio.

Tooru tosió y resopló.

—El maldito es bueno en el volley, eso no puedo negarlo —se encogió de hombros.— Eso no quita que siga queriendo derrotarlo, solo que ahora no puedo.

Daichi reposó la espalda en el banco, mirando al cielo. Sonrió con nostalgia.

—Ahhh, esto me trae recuerdos del primer día de Kageyama en Karasuno.

—¿Podrías dejar de mencionar gente que me causa indigestión mientras como? —pidió Oikawa.

—Kageyama y Hinata se llevaban como los mil demonios —continuó Daichi como si nada.— Hinata estaba obsesionado con vencer a Kageyama, y de golpe no podía porque eran compañeros.

—¿Quieres que forme un grupo de auto ayuda con Chibi-chan? —le dio otro mordisco molesto a su pan.— ¿” _Traicionados por el Destino Anónimos_ ”?

Daichi largó una breve risa.

—No, Hinata ya no está obsesionado con su rivalidad con Kageyama —repuso.— Al menos no negativamente. Siguen compitiendo entre ellos, creo que siempre lo harán, pero solo para mejorar. No se ven más como antagonistas.

—Bien por Chibi-chan, ¡hurra por él! —replicó Oikawa sarcásticamente, levantando su caja de jugo en un brindis al aire.— ¿Cómo lo logró? ¿Tobio-chan lo amedrentó hasta que el terror lo lobotomizó?

—No, un buen día Hinata comprendió que un rival formidable también puede ser un aliado formidable —sonrió casi con orgullo paterno al hablar de sus kohais.

Oikawa no respondió nada y le dio un largo sorbo al jugo, hasta terminarlo.

—Quizá podrías tratar de derrotarlo en algo más que no sea volley —sugirió Daichi.— Así al menos una parte tuya se sentiría vencedora sobre él —Oikawa lo miró muy serio.— Es una idea estúpida, lo sé.

—No, ¡es la mejor idea que he escuchado en varios días! —Tooru se puso en pie de un salto.— ¡Lo venceré en todo lo demás! ¡Prepárate para morder el polvo de la derrota moral, Ushiwaka!

—¿Sí?

Los dos muchachos se giraron para encontrar a Ushijima parado detrás del banco.

—Maldito acosador —murmuró Tooru.

Como hacía varios días que lo evitaba tanto en los pasillos como en los entrenamientos, casi había olvidado que el Ushijima real existía allí mismo, acosando entre las sombras.

—Oikawa —lo llamó con su tono circunspecto de siempre.

Tooru hizo una mueca de abierto fastidio.

—¿Qué? ¿Quieres un autógrafo?

Ushijima lo observó unos momentos, Tooru llegó a pensar que estaba considerando lo de conseguir un autógrafo, hasta que por fin dijo con total seriedad:

—Debiste venir a mi universidad.

Aquello colmó la poca paciencia de Tooru a estas alturas.

—¡ESTAMOS EN LA MISMA UNIVERSIDAD, MALDITO IDIOTA!

—Cierto. Lo siento, es la costumbre —repuso Ushijima, aún serio, pero apartó la mirada hacia un punto indefinido.

—¡NO TE SONROJES COMO COLEGIALA, ES DESAGRADABLE! —Toruu le lanzó por la cabeza la caja vacía de jugo.

—De acuerdo —recogió la caja de jugo y la tiró al cesto.

Tooru permaneció resoplando con los puños cerrados a los lados hasta que Daichi carraspeó.

—Ushiwaka, vamos, hay algo importante que debes aprender —le dijo Oikawa mientras tomaba su mochila del banco.

—¿Qué es?

Tooru sonrió ladinamente.

—A perder contra mí.

Durante las semanas siguientes, siempre que no estuviesen en clases o en entrenamiento, Tooru arrastró a Ushijima a competir en toda clase de cosas. Primero partió por disciplinas deportivas, pero desde el ping-pong, pasando por natación y hasta el básquet, no había forma de que derrotara la fuerza bestial de Ushijima. Pasaron por todos los clubes deportivos de la universidad, y cuando eso no fue suficiente, siguieron por los culturales.

—¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan ridículamente bueno preparando la ceremonia del té con esas manotas de gorila? —se exasperó Oikawa mientras se quitaban los kimonos que les habían prestado las integrantes de ese club. Todas habían presenciado extasiadas su presentación, aplaudiendo embelesadas.

Lo mismo pasó en el club de Ikebana, en el de shogi, en el de caligrafía y hasta en el de arte (los dos dibujaban horrible, pero los sempais del club aprobaron el arte abstracto de Ushijima por sobre el de Oikawa.)

Lo positivo era que esas competencias por fuera del volley, distendían el enojo de Oikawa y mejoraban su rendimiento durante los entrenamientos, aunque tuviese que jugar como armador para Ushijima.

—Últimamente pasamos mucho tiempo con Ushiwaka, y yo que pensaba que lo detestabas —comentó Bokuto al terminar la práctica del día.

—Es solo temporal, no te dejes llevar, es un idiota irritante exageradamente bueno en todo —renegó Tooru secándose el sudor de la cara con la sudadera.— Tienes que estar de mi lado, no del suyo.

—¡Descuida, Oiwaka, estoy de tu lado! —aseguró Bokuto con una ancha sonrisa.

—Tu remate cruzado es muy bueno, Bokuto —dijo una voz detrás de ellos. Era Ushijima, claro.

—¿T-t-tú cres? ¿En serio? —replicó el chico búho, riéndose nervioso. Entonces puso las manos en la cadera en pose confiada, sacando pecho.— ¿Lo es, verdad? ¡Es mi arma letal! ¡Mi Súper Bowla Cruzada! —y rió con orgullo.— ¡Tú también eres genial, Ushiwaka!

—Traidor —murmuró Tooru.

Ahora la ronda de competencias se había trasladado más allá de las actividades universitarias. Tooru no se rendía en buscar el área en el que lo superara a Ushijima, así fuese en el estúpido baile de la silla. Por eso terminaron yendo todos en grupo a los locales de juegos arcade, al karaoke, a las apuestas de caballo. Y nada, Tooru siempre perdía.

De alguna forma aquello derivó en que Ushijima también estuviese presente en la casa de Kuroo y Bokutoo para ver videos de partidos de los futuros rivales (y también la novela de la noche.) Una de esas tardes, mientras Kuroo y Daichi ayudaban a Bokuto con una tarea que no entendía, Tooru perdió por octava vez al Monopoly contra Ushijima.

—Maldita vaca capitalista —murmuró muy frustrado.

—Ya ríndete de una vez, Oiwaka —le aconsejó Bokuto.— El Ushibro es imbatible para ti.

—¿Desde cuándo es _UshiBRO_? —siseó Kuroo tirándole de una oreja a Bokuto.

—¡Jamás me rendiré! —juró Tooru poniéndose de pie.— ¡Enciende el Play Station, hoy conseguí el juego definitivo para vencerlo!

Con cara de malicia abrió su mochila, mientras los demás lo observaban expectante.

—¡TACHÁN! —sacó la caja con gesto triunfal.

—¿ _Super Girl Love Deluxe Edition_? —leyó el título Daichi.

—¿Un juego de citas? —preguntó Kuroo, alzando una ceja.

—¡Exacto! ¡Él… —señaló a Ushijima, sentado sobre su cojín con el fajo de billetes falsos que acababa de ganar en la mano—… es un idiota para relacionarse! ¡Seguro no podrá ganarle al gran Oikawa en lo que a conquistar mujeres se refiere! —y rió malignamente.

—Mujeres 2D —puntualizó Kuroo.— ¿No sería más coherente competir por conseguir una chica real, a ver quién conquista primero?

—Nah, no me interesa —replicó Tooru mientras preparaba el juego para empezar.

—Es mejor así —dijo Ushijima.— Así no hay riesgo de embarazo.

Daichi escupió el té que estaba bebiendo y Kuroo se estiró de espaldas en el suelo para reírse.

—¿Quién está embarazado? —preguntó Bokuto, extrañado.— ¿Ushibro? ¡Qué le hiciste, Oiwaka!

—Tú cállate y termina con las derivadas de una vez —le reprendió Tooru lanzándole un cojín por la cabeza.— Ven, Ushivaca, el que mejor puntaje saque consiguiendo a una chica del juego, será el ganador definitivo de todo, el master supremo de la vida y el mundo.

Ushijima asintió con seriedad y se acomodó frente a la TV junto a Oikawa.

Una hora y media más tarde todos estaban concentrados en la partida de Ushijima.

—¿Cómo puede enamorarse de ti? —exclamaba Tooru, incrédulo.— ¡Eres un bruto con las respuestas!

—Soy honesto.

—¡No, eres una bestia! Te acaba de preguntar qué piensas de su nuevo corte de pelo y elegiste la opción: “ _¿Qué corte? Te ves con el mismo nido de siempre en la cabeza_ ” ¡Y GANASTE UN CORAZÓN DE SU PARTE!

—No me interesa, no apunto a ese personaje —replicó Ushijima.

—¿Ah, no? —Tooru miró el menú de chicas en la pantalla.— ¿Y entonces a cuál?

—Esa —señaló la que estaba bajo el nombre de Torii. Kuroo volvió a reírse.

—¿Por qué esa? —se extrañó Oikawa, leyendo los indicadores del juego.— Es con la que peor indicador de relación llevas, prácticamente llamará a la policía para ponerte una orden de alejamiento.

—Es buena en los deportes —explicó Ushijima.— Le pediré que se una a mi club.

—¡Estás conquistándola, no reclutándola! —Toruu se acercó a la pantalla, donde el personaje femenino aparecía narrando su siguiente diálogo.— ¡Corre, Torii, correeee! ¡No te quiere a ti, quiere tus habilidades! ¡Correeee! ¡ES INSOPORTABLE! ¡HUYE POR TU VIDA Y TU JUVENTUD!

Siguieron jugando durante toda la madrugada de ese sábado. Fue un empate técnico. Ushijima terminó en la friendzone cuando la chica del juego aceptó que le caía muy bien pero no se uniría a su club, y la chica tsundere a la que apuntó Oikawa tenía el indicador de relación 10/10, pero la presionó demasiado y huyó del país después de dejarlo en hospitalizado de un golpe, tras la nonagésima confesión de Oikawa.

Era muy tarde. Kuroo, Bokuto y Daichi se habían quedado dormidos en el suelo, junto a ellos.

—Las mujeres son complicadas —concluyó Oikawa, ojeroso.

—Es mejor el volley —asintió Ushijima.

Fue la primera vez que estuvieron profundamente de acuerdo en algo.

 


	5. Capítulo 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi se distancia de Oikawa...

CAPITULO 5

 

Abril dio paso a Mayo. Los días se volvían más calurosos y más ajetreados para los chicos del “ _Escuadrón de ex Capitane_ s” (como los llamaban en los entrenamientos.) Las clases y los trabajos aumentaban, habían llegado los primeros exámenes, y las prácticas dieron lugar a partidos de verdad contra oponentes fuertes de otras universidades. Por lo mismo, casi llegaba Junio y Oikawa no había podido ir un solo feriado o fin de semana a su casa (a ver a Iwa-chan, en verdad.)

Para sorpresa de nadie, nombraron titular a Ushijima en el segundo partido oficial. Aquella noche, después de comer todos juntos en casa de Kuroo y Bokuto, Ushijima cayó redondo de sueño al piso frente al TV, pues él y Oikawa seguían tratando de tener éxito en el juego de las citas a pesar de todo. Oikawa aprovechó y le dibujó vacas y penes en la cara, también le escribió en la frente “ _I should go to Hell-izawa_ ”; luego le pidió a los demás que le sacaran fotos, mientras él le hacía gestos de burla. Más tarde, mientras charlaba con Iwaizumi, se jactaba de eso y le envió la foto.

—Tú sales borroso —replicó Iwaizumi.

—Sí, parece cuestión de karma cuando intento burlarme de personas densas de cerebro como este imbécil o Tobio-chan —explicó Tooru con resignación.

—Mmmhh… tengo otra llamada entrando, hablamos mañana.

—Oh, sí, hast… —pero Iwa-chan ya había cortado. Oikawa observó el celular con una mueca. No entendía esa nueva manía de Iwa-chan de cortar la comunicación sin dejarlo despedirse.

Había salido al pasillo exterior de los apartamentos para hacer la llamada, aprovechando que la noche estaba agradable, y al volver a entrar encontró a Kuroo pintándole las uñas a Bokuto; en cada una le dibujaba una letra hasta formar el nombre de Akaashi.

—Eres un artista, bro.

—Y tú el lienzo perfecto, bro.

—Oh, bro.

—Bruh.

Mientras los idiotas seguían con sus idioteces, Daichi también atendía una llamada al celular, apartado en la cocina.

—¿Los niños cómo están? —asintió sonriendo.— Sí, ya lo creo. ¿Le hacen caso al mayor? —hizo una mueca pero rió.— Después tendré unas palabras con ellos. ¿Tú cómo estás? ¿Te estás alimentando bien? —escuchó unos segundos.— Sí, también quiero ir. Te llevaré varias cosas, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora descansa.

Cuando Daichi por fin cortó, Kuroo levantó la vista de las uñas color flúor de Bokuto.

—¿Hablabas con tu esposa acaso?

—¿Qué? No, no —Daichi se rió mientras volvía a la sala con ellos.— Charlaba con Suga. Me preocupaban los chicos de Karasuno —explicó con gesto paternal.— Estaban un poco complicados porque esta vez no pudieron clasificar al torneo de primavera, en la final perdieron contra Shiratorizawa.

—...torizawa... Debiste… venir… —murmuró Ushijima entre sueños. Oikawa le puso un cojín sobre la cara y apretó con fuerza.

—Deja de intentar asesinar al granjero estrella y ven que te haré arte en las manos —le indicó Kuroo.

Un rato después a Iwaizumi le llegó una foto de las manos de Oikawa, en cuyas uñas pintadas se leía “ _Iwa-chan_ ” y corazones. Tooru se quedó esperando una respuesta al estilo “ _Ojalá se te pudran los dedos, Mierdakawa_ ”, pero Iwaizumi no contestó más aquella noche.

Durante los días siguientes, en el turno de Iwaizumi de hacer la llamada nocturna, el celular de Oikawa no sonaba nunca; y cuando era su turno de llamar, Iwa-chan le respondía un tanto distante. Hubo algunas noches en que directamente no le contestaba, y Tooru comenzó a angustiarse.

—¿Y si se cansó de mí? —se lamentaba Tooru durante un almuerzo en el patio de la universidad.— ¿Y si tiene a alguien más?

—Hajimeko es una chica muy ruda, pero leal —fue la respuesta de Ushijima.

—No hablo de ella —replicó Tooru. Hajimeko era la tsundere del juego a la que aún no podía conquistar a pesar de la alta afinidad. No entendía en qué fallaba.

—¿Acaso cambiaste de personaje objetivo? —Ushijima lo observó con su cara seria de siempre.

—¡No hablo del maldito juego de citas!

Oikawa puso mal gesto. No tenía idea por qué demonios almorzaba con él, pero necesitaba ventilar sus preocupaciones con alguien. Para colmo, lo más extraño de la situación no era que estuviese almorzando con Ushiwaka y contándole su mal de amores (lo que de por sí ya resultaba surrealista), si no que varios pájaros habían descendido alrededor suyo para comer los restos de migas de sus panes; incluso había bajado una ardilla del árbol que les daba sombra, un perro callejero babeaba sobre la rodilla de Ushijima, un gato ronroneaba contra su brazo izquierdo, y varios de los pajaritos se habían posado piando sobre su cabeza y hombros.

—¿Qué eres, una princesa de Disney? —comentó Oikawa, peleando con la ardilla que quería robarle un pedazo de pan de leche.

—Crecí en el campo —explicó Ushijima con simpleza.

—¡Wow! —exclamó Bokuto acercándose a ellos junto con Kuroo.— ¿Ushibro se cambió a la facultad de veterinaria?

Aquella noche era nuevamente el turno de Tooru de llamar a Iwaizumi. Tenía muchas ganas de escucharlo, pero al mismo tiempo no quería oír su tono desganado del último tiempo. Estaba acostumbrado a los regaños de Iwa-chan, a sus malas contestaciones, a sus burlas; pero no estaba acostumbrado a su falta de interés. Su indiferencia era mucho peor que cualquier insulto. Aún así se impuso la necesidad de oír su voz y lo llamó. Iwaizumi estaba reunido con un grupo de estudio, así que se escuchaban voces de fondo a lo lejos. Y como Tooru temía, transcurrido un minuto de conversación Iwa-chan contestaba con monosílabos y pocas ganas.

—Oye, Iwa-chan...

—¿Mmh?

—¿Estás molesto por algo?

—No.

—Pero pareciera que mis llamadas ahora te molestan…

—Es época de exámenes, estoy ocupado.

Tooru tragó con dificultad.

—Nunca fuiste muy aplicado en los estudios —comentó tras una pausa.

—Pues ya ves, algunas cosas cambian —replicó Iwaizumi en tono cortante.

Tooru pudo escuchar que alguien se acercaba a preguntarle algo a Iwa-chan, sobre un ejercicio. Era una voz de mujer.

—Sí, eso lo tengo. Ahí voy —dijo él, su voz alejada del celular un momento.— ¿Algo más, Oikawa?

—¿Las cosas entre nosotros también cambiaron? —inquirió Tooru sintiendo la garganta rasposa.

Hubo un silencio.

—Hablamos otro día —dijo Iwa-chan y le cortó, como era su nueva costumbre de no dejarlo despedirse.

Esa noche Tooru se durmió llorando como un crío de cinco años hasta muy entrada la madrugada, y al otro día en la práctica todos le decían que tenía cara de mapache por las amplias ojeras que adornaban sus ojos hinchados. Kuroo tenía una idea de dónde venía su depresión (Bokuto también sabía sobre Iwaizumi, pero su cerebro nunca hacía las conexiones necesarias para entender el entorno emocional del resto), y por eso trataron de animarlo toda la semana siguiente, saliendo a diferentes lugares y haciendo más ridiculeces en grupo que de costumbre.

—Podría acostumbrarme a esto —opinó Kuroo una tarde, subido sobre unos tacos con brillos y plataforma de veinte centímetros.

—¡Me siento sexy y atrevido! —exclamó Bokuto, dando zancadas sobre sus propios taconazos, que tenían motivo de frutas y una macedonia en la punta.

—Yo siento que se me partirá la columna —murmuró Daichi, también sobre tacos.— Además del orgullo…

—Se me ven bien las piernas, ¿eh? —comentó Tooru, estirando una pierna cuyo pie estaba enfundado en un zapato de cuero brillante, con tiras que se enroscaban sobre su pantorrilla.

—Es buena la vista desde aquí arriba —dijo Ushijima contemplando el panorama, cruzado de brazos sobre unos altos tacos de animal print con estampado de vacuno.

Una chica de la facultad de Diseño se había hecho amiga de Kuroo y Bokuto y les pidió ayuda para una sesión de fotos temática. Así pues, lo cinco estaban con sus sudaderas y pantaloncillos deportivos de práctica, pero luciendo unos formidables tacos.

—¡Ahora posen, así, muy bien! —les indicaban las chicas, mientras los apuntaban con unas cámaras profesionales.

Fue una tarde muy ridícula, pero se divirtieron bastante.

Tooru no había vuelto a llamar a Iwazumi en los últimos cuatro días y, por supuesto, tampoco recibió ni una llamada de parte suya. La angustia de su pecho no se iba, y cada noche se dormía lloriqueando un poco. Pero al menos durante el día los otros lo mantenían distraído con sus ridiculeces.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Ushijima una noche, ambos estaban frente al TV.

—Borraré la partida con Hajimeko —respondió Tooru.— Al final no es honesta ni leal, solo no le intereso.

Ushijima lo consideró unos momentos y asintió.

—De acuerdo, también borraré la partida con Torii.

—¡¿Por qué?! Por fin conseguiste que dejara de denunciarte a la policía… no tan seguido, al menos.

—Dijiste que era una competencia para probar cuál es el mejor —replicó Ushijima.— Si dejas la partida, también la dejo. No me interesa la competencia desleal.

—Eres tan profundo, Ushibro —comentó Bokuto y se ganó un coscorrón de Kuroo.

—Además comienzo a pensar que Torii es un poco débil —agregó Ushijima tomando el librito del juego que explicaba las biografías de los personajes.— No me interesan los débiles.

—¡Torii no es débil! —Toruu le arrebató el librito y lo usó para darle un golpe en la frente.— ¡Es un poco caprichosa y mimada, nada más!

—Y egocéntrica —añadió Kuroo con una sonrisa; también se ganó un librazo.

Al otro día tuvieron un partido de práctica bastante duro, especial para los grupos de reserva; por lo mismo, los cinco jugaron juntos. Fue intenso pero al final ganaron, y aún con esa victoria, Oikawa estaba más deprimido aún que los días anteriores (al final no había borrado la partida de Hajimeko, pero consiguió su “ _Rechazo N.º 200_ ” y desbloqueó un nuevo logro en el juego; Ushijima, por su parte, finalmente fue arrestado por la policía y su personaje tuvo una penalización de veinticuatro horas para volver a jugar en esa partida.)

Para distenderse un rato, los cinco fueron a pasear por el centro de Tokio y volvieron juntos al apartamento de Kuroo y Bokuto, para rever el video del partido del día y analizar sus fallos y aciertos. Se les había hecho bastante tarde y no habían cenado nada, por lo que Bokuto se encaprichó en pedir pizza a domicilio.

—¡Debemos ir ahí mañana! —dijo Tooru, señalando una página de la revista de publicidades que venía leyendo Ushijima a su lado. La mitad de la hoja mostraba el anuncio de la inauguración de un pequeño restaurante familiar en la zona, y el primer día habría competencia de comer udon. El comensal más glotón no pagaría la cuenta.

—Pero todos tenemos hambre ahora —objetó Ushijima mientras subían las escaleras.

—¡Duh, no iremos por hambre… !

—Oikawa —lo llamó Kuroo unos peldaños más arriba.

—¡… iremos para competir y que pierdas de una maldita vez!

—Oikawa...

Tooru lanzó una carcajada maligna y le sacó la lengua a Ushijima.

—Oikawa —esta vez Kuroo se giró y le dio un codazo en el estómago para que le prestara atención.

—¡Auch! ¡¿Qué?!

—Tienes visita.

—¿Eh? ¿De qué habl… ? —Tooru estiró el cuello por encima de los hombros de Kuroo y Bokuto y quedó de piedra.

Frente a la puerta de su apartamento, apoyado contra la barandilla que daba al exterior, esperaba Iwaizumi, observándolos con las manos en los bolsillos. Nadie dijo nada durante unos momentos. Menos Tooru, cuyo cerebro parecía haber sido desconectado. Tenía la expresión como en blanco. Hasta que Ushijima dio un paso adelante y levantó la mano mirando a Iwaizumi, su saludo habitual sin palabras; entonces Tooru reaccionó y le dio un codazo en las costillas.

—No lo saludes antes que yo —siseó ofendido.

—¿Saben, muchachos? Me dieron ganas de comer la pizza en el local —anunció Kuroo en ese momento.

—Pero ya es tarde, y los vid… —iba a replicar Bokuto, pero Daichi le pellizcó la espalda.— Claro, local, pizza.

Se dieron la vuelta para bajar la escalera.

—¿Oiwaka, no vienes? —preguntó Bokuto.

—Él tiene que atender su visita —aclaró Kuroo, y se puso a canturrear:— Vamos, vamos…

Tooru siguió sin moverse del lugar. Una parte de él quería salir corriendo hacia Iwa-chan, pero la otra parte lo mantenía pegado al suelo donde estaba.

—¿No piensas invitarme a pasar? —preguntó Iwaizumi. Parecía tranquilo, pero demasiado serio.

Si había hecho un viaje relámpago hasta Tokio, debía ser por algo importante. Tooru tragó con dificultad. Si juzgaba los últimos hechos, Iwa-chan venía a decirle que estaba interesado en alguien más. Pero como eran amigos de toda la vida y los unía un vínculo importante, no era algo que pudiese informarle por teléfono. Lo haría de frente.

—El logro desbloqueado de los 200 rechazos —murmuró Tooru, como si hubiese sido una revelación repentina. Los ojos le ardían.

—¿Qué demonios murmuras? —quiso saber Iwa-chan. Como no obtuvo respuesta, chasqueó la lengua.— Me voy marchando entonces —y levantó la mochila que descansaba a sus pies para colgársela al hombro.

—¡No, espera! —suplicó Tooru, nervioso.— Lo siento, solo estaba muy sorprendido. Pasa a mi casa, por supuesto.

Se acercó a su puerta y trató de controlar el temblor de su mano al poner la llave en la cerradura.

—¡Estoy en casa! —saludó alegremente una vez que entró aunque, como siempre, la respuesta era el silencio del apartamento.— Pasa, Iwa-chan, pasa, ponte cómodo. ¿Quieres algo de beber?

—No, estoy bien.

—¿Y de comer? —siguió diciendo Tooru mientras habría la puerta de su refrigerador y observaba el interior.— Porque yo estoy muerto de hambre.

—No, gracias.

—¿Seguro? Debes estar cansado del viaje. ¿Hace mucho llegaste? No es un viaje largo, pero puede ser tedioso —Tooru hablaba sin parar para que que los nervios no lo obligaran a echarse al suelo a lloriquear.— ¿Te costó llegar aquí? Es un tanto enredado el camino, el primer día me costó un poco conocer las calles y…

—Llegué sin problema.

Iwaizumi se había parado frente al mueble del TV, donde estaban dispuestos en fila unos muñequitos que Tooru había conseguido en las máquinas de juegos, en una de las tantas competencias contra Ushijima. Había un gato negro, una lechuza con ojos saltones, un alien, un cuervo y una vaca, todos en fila.

—¿Son ustedes? —preguntó Iwa-chan.

—Eh, sí, nos salieron repetidas muchas veces esas figuras, así que todos nos llevamos un set… —explicó Tooru tomando una caja de huevos del refrigerador.— En verdad había un águila, pero la cambié por la vaca. Ya sabes…

—Ya veo —Iwa-chan volvió a observar las figuras, asintiendo como para sí mismo.— Así que estás bien.

—Sí, todo bien, muy bien —confirmó Tooru, con la vista clavada en los huevos de la caja como si estuvieran por revelarle el secreto de la vida.— Ya ves, Oikawa conquistando la gran ciudad —rió un poco nervioso y sacó un par de huevos, contemplándolos.

No podía precisar si la situación eran tensa, incómoda, triste, o todo eso mezclado. Tooru nunca pensó en verdad que Iwaizumi aceptaría sus sentimientos. Sí sabía que no terminaría su amistad, porque Iwa-chan era leal ante todo, pero no esperaba nada más. Sin embargo, cuando sus esperanzas comenzaron a incrementarse, saboreó un mundo de posibilidades que solo vivían en su imaginación, pero que podían de pronto volverse realidad. Y ahora ya no más. Por eso era más difícil recibir un rechazo ahora que antes.

—¿No vas hacerte la comida? —preguntó Iwaizumi al verlo dejar los huevos en la caja nuevamente y guardarla.

—No, son mejores para matar cucarachas… —respondió Tooru con una sonrisa triste.

Sabía que terminaría con el corazón destrozado, pero no importaba. Estaba bien si el que se lo destrozaba era Iwa-chan. Tenía que ser hombre. Aceptaría la realidad, y ya mañana iría con los chicos a hacer maratón sobre tacos, a competir en resistencia sin parpadear, a ver la novela de la noche y empezar una partida nueva en el juego. Inspiró para armarse de valor.

—Escucha, Iwa-chan…

—Les queda bien —dijo Iwaizumi demasiado cerca. Tooru se sobresaltó.

Iwa-chan se había acercado y miraba las fotos pegadas en la puerta del refrigerador; eran de la sesión de fotos que hizo la amiga de los chicos, con ellos sobre tacos estrafalarios. Habían hecho muchas poses estúpidas: Kuroo y Bokuto pretendiendo hacer la escena de Titanic en la punta del barco; Ushijima levantando a Daichi por las axilas como si fuesen Rafiki y Simba; los cinco en pose de las Sailors Scouts; los cuatro levantando sobre sus cabezas a Tooru, que estaba recostado en el aire en pose de diva; todos en la pose del haka, el baile maorí que interpretaban los All Black, el seleccionado de rugby de Nueva Zelanda. Y muchas más.

—Sí, fue divertido ese día, y muy ridículo, claro —asintió Tooru. Carraspeó.— Como te decía, yo…

—Veo que ya son amigos —lo volvió a interrumpir Iwa-chan, señalando una foto en la que Oikawa y Ushijima salían espalda con espalda, mirando a la cámara con exagerada intensidad.

—Ni tanto, estas fotos las pegó ahí Kuroo para fastidiarme —aclaró Tooru, arrancando esa foto en particular del refrigerador. Iwa-chan le detuvo la mano antes de que pudiera alejarse de nuevo.

—Pues a mí me suena a que se llevan muy bien —insistió, su mano cerrada férreamente en torno a la muñeca de Tooru.

—Sí, bueno, tampoco exageremos —se rió, nervioso bajo la mirada de Iwaizumi.— Digamos que ya no le deseo una muerte lenta y dolorosa, si no una muerte natural.

—¿Nada más? Pues por cómo hablabas de todas las cosas que hacían juntos, parecían más cercanos.

Tooru frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué cosas? Solo vamos a la misma universidad y el mismo equipo de volley, lo demás son competencias para…

—Sí, sí, ya me contaste esa parte —lo interrumpió de nuevo, con un tono sombrío.— Pues esta foto no me parece demasiada competencia —le quitó la foto de la mano y la puso frente a las narices de Oikawa.

—Pues… bueno… —la angustia de Tooru dio paso a un enojo súbito.— ¿Qué demonios tiene que ver esta foto con nada? —exclamó tratando de soltarse del agarre de Iwa-chan.— ¡No me contestas en semanas, me dejas con el saludo en la boca, no te interesa en lo más mínimo lo que tengo para decir y todavía apareces de la nada preguntando estupideces!

—Cállate, Mierdakawa —murmuró Iwaizumi.

—Ja, ¿y qué si no me callo? ¿No me vas a dirigir más la palabra? ¿Me vas a negar el saludo? —sonrió con sorna.— Renuévate, _cariño_ , eso lo tengo muy visto ya —y con una sacudida logró soltarse de Iwa-chan y dar un paso atrás. Le arrebató la foto de la mano y se la guardó en el bolsillo.— Viniste para algo, tengo una leve idea de qué. Así que di lo que tengas que decir y termin… ¡Hey!

Iwaizumi lo había empujado contra la pared y le metió la mano en el bolsillo para quitarle la foto y tirarla a un costado.

—Te dije que te callaras —dijo sujetándole fuertemente la cabeza con ambas manos.

Tooru se preparó para recibir el cabezazo habitual en la frente, pero nunca llegó. En cambio, una boca hambrienta devoraba sus labios con ansia atrasada. Durante unos segundos no reaccionó, tal era su estado de estupor, hasta que una lengua entrelazada a la suya lo sacó de su incredulidad. Le devolvió el beso a Iwa-chan con todo los sentimientos acumulados de este último tiempo, con rabia, con angustia, con pasión. Las piernas le fallaron y empezó a deslizarse por la pared hacia el suelo, pero Iwaizumi no lo soltó en ningún momento, ni interrumpió el asalto a su boca. Siguió besándolo y mordiéndole los labios hasta que unas lágrimas saladas se interpusieron en el camino.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Iwaizumi apartando la cara unos centímetros, pero sin dejar de sujetarle la cabeza.

El rostro de Tooru era un mar de lágrimas y sus ojos estaban brillantes y rojizos.

—Es… es q-que… tú… —hipó y se le escapó un sonoro sollozo.

—Lloras muy feo, ¿lo sabías?

—E-eres… m-malo, Iwa-c-chan... —sorbió por la nariz mientras las manos de Iwaizumi bajaban de su cabeza a sus mejillas, para limpiarle las lágrimas.

—Y tú eres como un maldito grano en el culo —resopló Iwaizumi, abrazándolo para que Tooru escondiera la cara en su hombro y llorara a gusto.

Así estuvieron un buen rato, en el suelo, hasta que el llanto remitió.

—Te quiero —murmuró Oikawa con voz rasposa sobre el cuello de Iwa-chan.

—Ya lo sé.

—Debes responder que tú también me quieres.

—¿Quién dijo?

—Cierto, el indicador de relación no funciona contigo, Hajimeko —se enfurruñó Tooru.

—¿De qué rayos hablas? ¿Qué indicador? —Tooru comenzó a reírse.— ¿Y por qué me agregaste un sufijo femenino al nombre? —las risas aumentaban.— Responde, llorón —masculló limpiándole el rastro de una lágrima de la barbilla.

Pero en lugar de responderle, Tooru lo atrajo hacía sí mismo y retomaron el beso allí donde lo habían dejado. 

 


	6. Capítulo 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un poco del punto de vista de Iwa-chan.

CAPÍTULO 6

 

A la mañana siguiente Iwaizumi despertó un poco desorientado, sin reconocer el entorno. Bostezó y cuando quiso estirar los brazos, se dio cuenta que su mano derecha estaba tomada por alguien. Se incorporó con cuidado en el futón y observó a Oikawa, aún dormido. Estaba boca abajo, con un brazo escondido bajo la almohada sobre la que apoyaba la cabeza, y el otro cayendo por un borde de la cama. Era su postura más cómoda para dormir, según él. Iwaizumi lo había visto dormir así infinidad de veces desde los cinco años; desde aquella época que él dormía en el futón de invitados, junto a la cama de Oikawa (aún en la propia casa de Hajime, Tooru era el que ocupaba la cama.) Pero tenían diez años la última vez que Tooru, en sueños, había usado el brazo que colgaba fuera del colchón para tomar la mano de Hajime.

Iwaizumi bostezó de vuelta y jugueteó con los dedos de Oikawa. Cuando estaba así de tranquilo era imposible creer que despierto fuera un bastardo ruidoso, irritante y dramático. Trató de soltarlo con precaución para no despertarlo, y entonces los dedos de Oikawa se entrelazaron con fuerza a los suyos. Pensó que se había despertado, pero no; solo se removió un poco, murmuró algo inteligible y siguió respirando profundo entre sueños.

No era de extrañar, pues hacía a penas cuatro horas que se habían acostado, ya que estuvieron charlando hasta muy tarde. No habían alcanzado a aclarar muchas cosas, debido a que la mitad del tiempo Hajime solo tenía unas ganas impresionantes de estamparle la cara contra la pared. No obstante, la otra mitad… bueno, la otra mitad prefería cosas que no pensaba admitir en voz alta. Pero aún así se imponía la irritación violenta sobre las demás emociones, sobre todo cuando Oikawa estuvo más de veinte minutos riéndose.

—Espera, espera, ¿me estás diciendo… ? —hablaba entre espasmos de risa, sosteniéndose el estómago.— ¿Me estás diciendo que estabas celoso?

—Nunca dije eso —masculló Iwaizumi, una vena en su cuello palpitaba con fuerza.

—¿Y de Ushiwaka? —Toruu se resbaló del cojín y terminó de lado en el suelo, carcajeándose.— ¿Justamente de él, celos?

—Cállata o baja la voz, te oirá todo el maldito vecindario.

—No pasa nada, los chicos aún no vuelven a su casa y del otro lado no vive nadie —explicó Tooru limpiándose una lágrima de risa de las pestañas.— En serio, Iwa-chan, esto me mata.

—Ya me gustaría que estuvieses muriéndote.

En verdad a Hajime le traía sin cuidado Ushijima. Desde pequeños, el que había comenzado la rivalidad con el chico en cuestión, había sido Tooru. Pero los enemigos de tus amigos son tus enemigos, por lo tanto y por extensión, Hajime detestaba a Ushijima. Lo que era cierto es que le irritó un tanto cuando Ushijima comenzó con su obsesión repetitiva de invitar a Oikawa a Shiratorizawa. No obstante, como sabía que Tooru jamás aceptaría eso, pudo pasar por alto aquella pequeña irritación que surgió en alguna parte de su ser y todo continuó como siempre.

Cuando Oikawa lo llamó para quejarse de su desgracia al compartir universidad con Ushijima, tampoco le interesó demasiado. Ambos eran muy buenos jugadores de volley e Iwaizumi sabía que harían un buen equipo si jugaban juntos. Él ya había tenido su oportunidad de compartir la cancha con Oikawa durante la preparatoria. Hombro con hombro y junto a todos los de Aoba Johsai, habían crecido y mejorado un montón. Había sido una época que siempre atesoraría. Pero Iwaizumi sabía que Oikawa pertenecía a otro nivel de jugadores, uno al que él solo podía aspirar con muchísimo esfuerzo y dedicación, pero no estaba seguro de alcanzar. Un nivel donde alguien más ya imperaba hacía años. Sabía que Ushijima sería el aliado ideal en la cancha para que Oikawa llegara muy lejos.

PERO. _Pero_. Una cosa era reconocer las habilidades deportivas de los individuos, con sus ventajas al agruparse, y otra cosa muy distinta era escuchar día a día a Oikawa contándole las estupideces que hacía con Ushijima y compañía en Tokio. Él conocía a Tooru, quizá incluso más de lo que Oikawa se conocía a sí mismo, y por eso mismo entendía más en profundidad los cambios que se habían operado en el muchacho respecto de su antiguo rival.

Durante unos días de extrema frustración, Iwaizumi se dijo a sí mismo que sus celos irracionales le hacían ver cosas donde no las había, que no debía actuar como un crío hormonado e infantil. Pero con el correr del tiempo, por las cosas que le contaba Oikawa y algunos detalles que le llegaban por conocidos, entendió que no era así. Que Tooru había formado una amistad muy cercana y ridícula con sus nuevos compañeros, algo natural, pero con Ushijima jamás podrían ser amigos realmente; no obstante ya no eran rivales, y había algo invisible que los unía indefectiblemente.

Iwaizumi sabía que había sido un cabrón durante la última llamada que tuvieron con Oikawa, pero en ese momento su interior era un volcán en erupción de emociones negativas, y nunca se le había dado muy bien controlarlas con frialdad.

Siendo absolutamente sinceros, estaba en ebullición por dentro desde aquella última noche en casa de Oikawa. Quizá a Tooru le había llevado años de pubertad y amistad compartida darse cuenta de sus propios sentimientos, pero Hajime los tenía claros mucho antes. Probablemente lo supo desde aquella mañana de sus diez años en que despertó con la manito de un pequeño Tooru entrelazada a su propia mano, mientras balbuceaba cosas obre ovnis y estrellas. Con la inocencia de esa edad, Hajime pensó que le gustaría despertarse así para siempre; y consideró esa idea nacida de su inmenso sentimiento de amistad por ese ser revoltoso e irritante que le usaba la cama en su propia casa. A medida que fue creciendo se fue dando cuenta que ese sentimiento no era solo una muy buena amistad, y tuvo que arreglárselas como pudo para convivir con ello.

Hasta que aquella fatídica noche Oikawa se le abalanzó, lo besó, y después se le confesó con la torpeza más adorable que Iwaizumi había visto jamás. Maldito bastardo egocéntrico. No tenía idea la cantidad de veces durante todos esos años en que Hajime se había contenido de hacer alguna estupidez semejante, la cantidad de veces que hubiese preferido desordenarle el cabello con los dedos y no propinarle un puñetazo en la coronilla; la cantidad de veces que hubiese querido estar en el lugar de las chicas que se le confesaban sin ningún problema más que la timidez adolescente, sin temer ser avergonzadas y señaladas por la sociedad por quererlo; la cantidad de veces que necesitó calmarse y prepararse ante la inminente partida de Oikawa hacia Tokio.

Años practicado una sana restricción. Semanas preparándose mentalmente para despedir a Oikawa y desearle suerte de corazón. Y el idiota va y hace en una sola noche, lo que él no se atrevió a hacer en todos los años anteriores. Iwaizumi no pudo manejar el desborde de sentimientos e ideas que lo abrumaron aquella noche, por eso solo cumplió la promesa de dormir allí, y luego huyó a su casa. De pronto era incapaz de ir a despedirlo y verlo alejarse.

Luego comenzaron las llamadas de cada noche. Eran apenas diez minutos de charla, pero resultaban suficientes para entender que aunque muchas cosas habían cambiado, distancias, entornos, el vínculo seguía siendo el mismo. Y aún así, Iwaizumi era incapaz de escuchar la despedida de Oikawa cada noche, y por eso le cortaba antes de tiempo. Siempre había sido un borde, así que Oikawa no sospecharía que la razón detrás de su acto grosero era que no quería oírlo decir adiós.

Obviamente no le explicó todos esos detalles a Oikawa en la charla que tuvieron antes de dormirse. Tampoco es que charlaron demasiado, dejando de lado las risotadas de Oikawa al conocer sus celos, habían pasado más tiempo en silencio; tomados de la mano mientras cada uno parecía tratar de confirmar que ésta era la realidad y no un loco sueño; besándose de a ratos, solo mirándose por momentos, incómodos, alegres, avergonzados.

Seguían teniendo el mismo vínculo de antes pero la manera de relacionarse acaba de cambiar drásticamente, y ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien cómo proceder de ahora en más. Finalmente escucharon ruidos en el apartamento contiguo, e Iwaizumi indicó que sería mejor irse a dormir. Oikawa, por supuesto, quería que compartieran la cama.

—No, olvídalo —se negó Iwaizumi, revisando el guardarropa hasta sacar el futón de invitados.

—¿Por qué eres tan agua fiestas, Iwa-chan? —se quejó Oikawa inflando las mejillas con gesto contrariado.— Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, y no quieres que durmamos abrazados.

—Hace demasiado calor y ya me siento suficientemente pegajoso sin tener a una babosa Mierdakawa pegada a mi espalda —replicó Iwaizumi.— Ahora cállate y duerme.

—No te irás antes que me despierte, ¿verdad? Porque no te lo pienso perdonar esta vez.

—Aquí estaré, lo prometo.

Y allí estaba, de hecho. Hacía media hora que lo contemplaba dormir, y ya se estaba odiando a sí mismo por estar tan idiotizado. Logró zafarse de la mano que lo retenía y se metió al baño a ducharse. Cuando salió, Oikawa estaba incorporado en la cama, con los pelos revueltos y cara de dormido, mirando algo que sostenía entre las manos.

—Ah, buenos días, Iwa-chan —le dijo con una sonrisa soñolienta.— ¿Dormiste bien?

—Sí, poco pero bien —asintió mientras se secaba la cabeza con una toalla.

—¡Mira! —exclamó Oikawa, extendiendo una mano en la que tenía una pequeña figura como los animalitos que adornaban el mueble del TV.— Es Iwa-chan, siempre lo tengo en la mesita de noche.

Iwaizumi se acercó y observó que se trataba de un puercoespín.

—Ya veo… —terminó de secarse el cabello y se dejó caer en el borde de la cama.— ¿Tú dormiste bien?

Además de acostarse tarde, sabía que Oikawa había tenido prácticas y un partido difícil el día anterior, su cuerpo debía estar agotado. Razón por la cual se había negado a compartir cama con él: no lo hubiese dejado dormir, precisamente.

—Sí, hacía días no dormía tan bien —comentó Oikawa desperezándose.— Pero tuve muchos sueños raros.

—¿Sueños raros?

Oikawa asintió, pensativo.

—De hecho, me desperté de golpe por el último sueño —bostezó.— Fue horrible. Soñé que jugaba al volley pegándole a la pelota con una espada de luz, y el otro equipo era de la universidad del Imperio. Yo estaba solo de mi lado, y al otro lado de la red eran un ejército de jugadores. Y entonces…

—¿Entonces? —lo instó Iwaizumi cuando vio que se quedaba tildado, rememorando.

—… Entonces aparecía Ushijima con un traje oscuro y me decía “ _Yo soy tu padre_ ”, y yo me ponía a gritar, y en ese momento una vaca mugió que yo perdía el primer juego y me desperté.

Oikawa lo miró, parpadeando con gesto desconcertado. Iwaizumi le devolvió una mirada torva.

—Lo haces a propósito, ¿verdad?

—¿A que te refie...? ¡Aghhhh! —Iwaizumi le había envuelto la cabeza con la toalla y trataba de ahorcarlo. Después de forcejear un rato lo soltó. Oikawa respiraba agitado y estaba todo rojo.— Si vas… a… quitarme la… respiración… hay mejores métodos… ¿sabías? —Iwaizumi lo consideró un momento y se le abalanzó encima.— ¡Noo, cosquillas nooo!

—Ya cállate, Mierdakawa —Tooru se retorcía entre espamos de risa mientras lo torturaba.— Es demasiado temprano para que hagas tanto ruido.

—¡Entonces suéltame! —suplicó Tooru, pero como no obtuvo clemencia, se tiró sobre Iwaizumi para abrazarlo por la cintura y detenerlo. Por la fuerza del envión terminaron cayendo juntos sobre el futón. Tooru se incorporó, sentado sobre el estómago de Iwazumi. Largó una risita diabólica.— Vaya, vaya, miren quién tiene el control ahora…

Iwaizumi lo miró ceñudo, tratando de zafar sus brazos que estaban aprisionados bajo las piernas de Oikawa. Éste, por su parte, disfrutaba la situación; sonrió de costado y se inclinó para lamer la clavícula de Iwaizumi.

—Hacía mucho tiempo quería hacer eso —murmuró Oikawa, sintiendo el pulso acelerado de su compañero en los labios. Fue depositando besos sobre la piel cálida de Iwaizumi, subiendo por su cuello, delineando su mandíbula con la lengua.— ¿Te gusta? —preguntó al ver a Iwa-chan con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y los dientes apretados.

—¿Tú que crees?

—Pues yo creo que… —le lamió la comisura de los labios mientras contoneaba su cuerpo sobre el de Iwaizumi—… que es un dura mañana, ¿eh?

—Como cada maldita mañana en la vida de todo hombre —masculló Iwaizumi, y le capturó la boca en un beso voraz.

Tooru se dejó llevar por el beso, cerrando los ojos, y en cuanto se relajó un poco, Iwaizumi aprovechó para liberar los brazos; con un rápido movimiento volteó las tornas y Oikawa quedó abajo, prisionero de su pecho.

—¿Qué decías sobre el control? —susurró Iwaizumi en tono burlón.

Oikawa se removió un poco, aún sonriendo, y su mano alcanzó la entrepierna de Iwazumi, quien dejó escapar un sonido gutural involuntario. Tooru sonrió satisfecho.

—Decía que le voy tomando la mano al control…

Iwaizumi le tapó la boca con un beso, y no hablaron más durante un buen rato.

 


	7. Capítulo 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un poco de Kuroken.

CAPITULO 7

 

Se acercaba el receso de verano, y los chicos sólo tendrían una semana libre para poder volver a sus casas. Luego deberían regresar a Tokio, pues continuarían con entrenamientos y varios partidos de práctica.

Kuroo y Bokuto lo tenían un poco más sencillo, ya que su casa familiar estaba también en Tokio. De hecho, se habían mudado por su cuenta únicamente porque la universidad quedaba en el otro extremo de la gran ciudad, y les quedaba más cómodo mudarse por su cuenta que viajar todos los días a clases.

—Nos vemos en una semana, entonces —comentó Kuroo.

Él y Bokuto habían acompañado a Oikawa, Daichi y Ushijima a la estación, donde tomarían el mismo tren que los llevaría de vuelta a casa por unos días.

—¡Los voy a extrañaaaar! —exclamó Bokuto, abrazándose a Ushijima. Éste no se inmutó, pero le dio unas someras palmaditas en la cabeza.

—Disfruten estos días libres —dijo Daichi, y puso gesto adusto.— Pero no se descontrolen mucho porque en diez días tenemos un partido importante.

—Sí, jefecito —Bokuto se llevó una mano a la sien en gesto marcial.— Cuidaré que Kuroo no quede embarazado.

—Lo decía por ti —aclaró Daichi.

—Tampoco me preñaŕe, lo prometo.

Sawamura se pasó una mano por la cara.

—Me refiero al descontrol —lo miró con una mueca.— Hace dos días casi te fracturas la muñeca jugando al jenga. No podemos quedarnos sin tus habilidades.

Bokuto asintió muy serio.

—Es un juego peligroso, me mantendré alejado de él de ahora en más.

—Y el fin de semana pasado casi te dislocas la cadera en la competencia de hula hula —rememoró Oikawa.

—Ese aro tenía algo en contra mío, lo juro por la memoria de Akaashi —replicó Bokuto.

—Akasshi aún está vivo —Kuroo le dió un coscorrón.

—¡No, hablo de la buena memoria de Akaashi! —se llevó ambas manos a la cara, maravillado.— Ese chico recuerda todo sobre mí, con lujo de detalles. ¡Es impresionante!

El tren llegó al andén y la gente comenzó a abordar. Los chicos levantaron sus bolsos de viaje y se dispusieron a subir. Antes de entrar, Ushijima se dio vuelta y contempló a Kuroo y Bokuto con intensa seriedad.

—Ustedes deberían venir a Miyagi —dijo entonces.

—¡YA BASTA CON ESO, POR DIOS! —rugió Oikawa, tironeándole del cuello de la sudadera para arrastrarlo hacia el interior del tren.

Kuroo quedó riéndose y Bokuto lagrimeó un poco cuando el tren por fin arrancó y se perdió en la lejanía. Ambos muchachos se pusieron rumbo a sus respectivas casas.

—Primero me pasaré por Fukurodani —anunció Bokuto alegremente.— Me avisaron que hoy están de práctica hasta tarde, así que aprovecharé a ver qué tal lo hace Akaashi como capitán.

—Te echará del gimnasio —vaticinó su amigo.

—No si no me reconoce —el chico búho sonrió presuntuoso, mientras rebuscaba en el bolsillo de su mochila. Sacó un espeso bigote falso y se lo puso junto con unas gafas oscuras.— Irreconocible, ¿eh?

Kuroo lo observó como analizándolo durante unos instantes.

—No sé, bro, el problema no es el reconocimiento físico —replicó.— Es algo más… espiritual.

—¿Quieres decir que mi aura es reconocible? —Bokuto hinchó el pecho.— Bueno, sí, la gente que destacamos no podemos ocultarnos tan fácil...

—Hablaba de tu aura de estupidez, es inconfundible.

Se separaron media hora más tarde, cuando Bokuto tomó el transporte que lo llevaría hasta su antigua preparatoria, y Kuroo enfiló hacia su propio hogar.

Cuando llegó no había nadie en su casa aún, sus padres debían estar trabajando todavía. Subió a su cuarto, dejó sus cosas y volvió a salir para ir a la casa vecina.

—Oh, Tetsuro, qué bueno volver a verte —dijo la mamá de Kenma, que justo iba saliendo.

—¡Buen día, tía! —sonrió.— También es bueno volverla a ver.

—Adelante, pasa adentro —ella se hizo a un lado.— Yo voy hacer unas compras, Ken-chan está en su cuarto.

—Como siempre.

—Exacto —rió.— Tú también te quedarás a cenar, ¿verdad? —preguntó la mujer mientras se iba alejando, sin esperar respuesta.

Kuroo entró a la casa y subió la escalera saltando de a dos escalones juntos. Cuando llegó frente a la puerta de Kenma, inspiró con fuerza y la abrió de par en par.

—¡Estoy de vuelta! —exclamó felizmente.— ¡Quiero mi bienve… nida… ! —su voz se fue apagando y hundió los hombros.

Kenma estaba sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada sobre el borde de la cama. Un borde de cama en el que se encontraba ubicado el enano de Karasuno, Hinata, con las piernas acomodadas a los costados de Kenma mientras le secaba el cabello con una toalla. Esa solía ser la tarea de Kuroo.

—¡Kuroo-san! —sonrió Hinata con gesto brillante.

—Oh, eres tú —fue todo lo que dijo Kenma antes de volver a bajar la vista hacia la pantalla del PSP que apoyaba en sus rodillas, mientras Hinata seguía secándole el pelo.— Mira, Shouyou, esta es la ruta secreta que te decía, debes… oh.

Kuroo le había quitado la consola portátil y lo observaba desde su altura, parado frente a él.

—¿No tienes nada para decirme, acaso?

Kenma parpadeó.

—Sí —asintió.— Devuélveme mi PSP, por favor

Kuroo resopló y se lo tiró encima. Entonces se sentó junto a Hinata.

—Hey, no sabías que andabas por Tokio —le comentó entonces al chico de pelo naranja.— ¿Vino todo tu equipo por la práctica de verano? —sutilmente le quitó la toalla de las manos y siguió él mismo con la tarea sobre la cabeza de Kenma, arrastrándolo hasta ubicarlo entre sus propias piernas.

—No, no, ellos llegarán la semana que viene —explicó Hinata, entusiasmado y sin enterarse de nada. Él también tenía el pelo húmedo y una toalla sobre los hombros.— ¡Yo vine antes porque Kenma-san me invitó a pasar unos días aquí para conocer Tokio antes del entrenamiento!

—Ya veo… ¿así que estarás toda la semana?

—¡Sí, señor! —el enano sonreía sin rastro de malicia, y Kuroo se sintió un poco culpable por tener ganas de arrojarlo por la ventana.— Me enteré que está en el mismo equipo que Daichi-san, ¡es genial!

—Sí, tenemos un buen equipo ahí —asintió el mayor. A través de la toalla comenzó a presionar algunos puntos del cuello de Kenma, que de golpe quedó estático para relajarse a los pocos segundos; casi podía oírlo ronronear.— Tenemos también a Bokuto, a Oikawa y a Ushijima, los conoces a todos, ¿verdad?

Los ojos de Hinata brillaban como dos bolas de fuego.

—¿Bokuto-san, el Gran Rey y Japón, todos en un mismo equipo? FUWAHHH —exclamó estirando los brazos hacia el techo.— ¡Sus prácticas deben ser archi mega geniales!

—Lo son, aunque también pueden ser un poco problemáticas… es bueno que Sawamura esté ahí.

—¡Daichi-san es ultra súper confiable! —siguió admirando el enano pelinaranja.— Lo echamos de menos como capitán, ¡pero Ennoshita-san está haciendo un buen trabajo también!

Kuroo jugueteaba con la oreja de Kenma, su mano oculta bajo la toalla.

—¿Qué dicen si vamos por unos helados? Yo los invito. Es un hermoso día para pasarlo aquí adentro —propuso Kuroo.

—Afuera hay sol —musitó Kenma, sujetando con fuerza el PSP.

—Podríamos practicar los recibimientos.

—¡YUJUUU! —chilló Hinata, alegre.— ¡También eres genial, Kuroo-san!

Kenma suspiró con la cabeza gacha, rindiéndose ante lo inevitable. Los tres se pusieron en marcha. Hinata fue el primero en salir, canturreando mientras bajaba la escalera dando saltitos. Cuando Kenma estaba por salir de la habitación, Kuroo lo retuvo por el brazo y lo jaló hasta acorralarlo contra la pared, apoyando la mano junto a su cabeza.

—Creía haberte dicho que no me engañaras con otro bloqueador —murmuró Kuroo, inclinado para hablarle al oído.

—No sé de qué hablas —repuso Kenma con su tono anodino de siempre; no parecía muy impresionado por el accionar de su amigo.

—No, supongo que no —su mano se deslizó bajo la sudadera de Kenma, su piel estaba suave y fresca.

—Kuroo, ya basta… estás muy cerca y hoy hace mucho calor —se quejó el muchacho, tratando de detener los dedos que reptaban por su abdomen.— Es suficiente, Hinata está abajo esperando…

Con la otra mano Kuroo le sujetó con fuerza la barbilla y lo obligó a levantar el rostro.

—Te agradecería que no lo nombres justo ahora —y acalló la siguiente réplica con un beso.

Kenma forcejeó un poco, pero Kuroo lo forzó a echar la cabeza hacia atrás, exigiendo más acceso a su boca, profundizando el beso. Bajó la mano de su abdomen hacia su trasero, sujetándoselo con fuerza para presionarlo contra su cuerpo. Hasta que de golpe lo soltó y se alejó un paso.

—Ahora, _esa_ era la bienvenida que esperaba —sonrió pasándose la lengua por los labios.

Kenma hizo una mueca, ruborizado, y salió de la habitación; Kuroo suspiró y bajó detrás suyo. Habían comenzado con esa clase de “ _acercamientos_ ” hacía algunos años, pero Kenma no parecía comprender lo que en verdad significaban. Tal vez lo consideraba una especie de trato especial entre ellos, algo que siempre lo avergonzaba pero a lo que no se negaba demasiado, y aún así no tomaba plena conciencia de su relación. Kuroo había decidido ir a su ritmo, pero muchas veces perdía la paciencia.

Hinata los esperaba en la entrada, con las zapatillas de calle ya calzadas. Los tres empezaron a caminar mientras Hinata le hacía un intenso interrogatorio a Kuroo sobre el equipo de volley universitario. Una vez en la tienda, Kuroo les dijo que eligieran lo que quisieran. En ese momento le sonó el celular al entrar un mensaje de Bokuto con foto incluída.

“ _Misión Impowlsible, Fase 1”,_ rezaba el texto, acompañado por una selfie del idiota con las gafas y el bigote falso puestos, y el cabello echado hacia abajo. Estaba parado junto a la puerta del gimnasio de Fukurodani, apenas asomándose.

A los segundos le llegó otro mensaje.

“ _Misión Abortada. Repito. Misión abortada”._ Ahora era una selfie de él tratando de esconderse de Akaashi, que se veía de fondo, acercándose con su cara circunspecta.

Otro mensaje.

“ _BRO, AYUDA, HE SIDO DESCUBIERTO. PAGA POR MI RESCATE”._ La foto estaba borrosa porque al parecer Bokuto había caído en un arbusto en su huida.

Pasaron unos minutos y llegó la última foto: Bokuto sonriente y pasándole un brazo por los hombros a un Akaashi con cara de hastiado, ambos mirando a la cámara.

“ _Bro, ¿no es el setter más hermoso del mundo mundial?… Y ME OLVIDÉ EL ANILLO DE NUEVO.”_

 


	8. Capítulo 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto y su lucidez romántica (?)

CAPÍTULO 8

 

Habían muchas caras nuevas en el equipo de volley de Fukurodani, pues buena parte de sus miembros regulares habían sido de tercero, como Bokuto, y ya habían egresado. Los recién llegados de primero parecían ser todos chicos muy capaces y con ansias de aprender mucho para estar a la altura de representar a la mejor academia de la región. Bokuto los observaba sentado desde la banca de suplentes, inquieto. Cada vez que le parecía que Akaashi pasaba la vista por la zona de la banca, Bokuto estiraba la cabeza moviéndola de un lado al otro, tratando de llamar su atención. El nuevo capitán de Fukurodani lo ignoraba olímpicamente y continuaba junto al entrenador, dándoles instrucciones a los novatos.

—Oí que es un de los mejores Ases del país —cuchicheaban tres chicos mientras se hidrataban antes de continuar practicando.

—Dicen que es una especie de genio —acotó uno de ellos; miraban disimuladamente a Bokuto desde la lejanía.

—Tal vez lo sea… pero parece un poco raro.

—Me contaron que no quedó entre los tres mejores del país por su humor cambiante —en ese momento Bokuto mostraba la expresión de un perro asomando la cabeza por la ventana de un auto en movimiento, ya que Akaashi estaba caminando cerca suyo. Cuando su ex vice capitán pasó por su lado sin mirarlo, su gesto se transformó en el de un cachorro abandonado.

—Lo dicho, parece raro.

—Y un poco estúpido.

—Dicen que era difícil animarlo cuando se venía abajo, que Akaashi-sempai era el único capaz de entenderlo en esos momentos.

—Deben ser buenos amigos…

—¡Akaaaaashi! —Bokuto agitaba los brazos, parado sobre la banca; el otro chico seguía ignorándolo. La manager regañó a Bokuto para que se sentara bien.

—O el capitán solo es alguien increíblemente paciente y maduro —los tres asintieron.

Casi al final del entrenamiento, Bokuto estaba sentado en un rincón del gimnasio, mirando la pared abrazado a sus rodillas.

—Bokuto-san.

El chico búho miró por encima del hombro con la boca fruncida en un mohín.

—Bokuto no está —replicó clavando la vista en la pared de nuevo.

—Por favor, necesi…

—¡Bokuto no está! —repitió con dramatismo.— _¡Bokuto se fue, Bokuto se escapa de tu vida… !_

Akaashi suspiró y simplemente lo tomó del brazo para levantarlo y llevarlo con él. El muchacho se dejó guiar inconscientemente, mientras continuaba cantando. Por fin se detuvieron ante todo el grupo de chicos reunidos que esperaban por instrucciones.

—… _¡Y si te como a besos, tal vez, la noche sea más corta, no lo sé!_

—Él es Bokuto Kotaro, nuestro anterior capitán —lo presentó Akaashi.— Cerraremos el entrenamiento de hoy practicando recibimientos, y él nos ayudará.

Los nuevos habían aprendido a confiar en el criterio siempre mesurado del capitán Akaashi, pero ahora muchos pusieron gesto de duda ante sus palabras.

—¡Yo les enseñaré las técnicas owltra secretas de Fukurodani! —exclamó Bokuto sacando pecho y con las manos en la cadera.

—Solo necesitamos que remates unos pases —aclaró Akaashi.— Quiero que aprendan a enfrentarse a remates fuertes.

—¡Déjamelo a mí, la nueva estrella universitaria los iluminará! —largó una carcajada confiada.

—Creía que el primero en ganar titularidad de los nuevos fue ese chico de Shiratorizawa, suponía que él es la estrella —comentó Akaashi; aquello cortó en seco la risa de Bokuto.

—Hay muchas estrellas con diferentes brillos —explicó carraspeando.

De un lado de la red los otros chicos se ubicaron en todas las posiciones de un equipo, mientras que del otro lado solo estaban Bokuto y Akaashi. La manager lanzó la pelota hacia la ellos, Akaashi la acomodó en un pase limpio y Bokuto la remató rápidamente con todas sus fuerzas. Los chicos no alcanzaron ni a reaccionar para recibirla.

—¡Vamos de nuevo! —les indicó Akaashi.— Miren bien la trayec…

—¡Akaaaaashiii! —Bokuto se le había lanzado encima y lo abrazaba por la cabeza, casi asfixiándolo.— ¡Extrañaba tus pases!

—Bokuto-san, no ahorque a nuestro nuevo capitán, por favor —pidió la manager.

Aquel día Akaashi terminó más exhausto que en todos los anteriores entrenamientos como capitán. A la salida de los vestuarios lo esperaba Bokuto para caminar juntos a sus casas.

—Gracias por la ayuda de hoy —comentó Akaashi.— ¿Pasa algo?

Bokuto había pasado un largo rato mirándose las manos, pensativo.

—No, es solo que tus pases se sienten como volver a casa —replicó en tono de auto-descubrimiento.

Akaashi lo miró sin variar la expresión mientras continuaban caminando.

—¿Perdón?

—Cómo explicarlo… los pases de Oikawa son excepcionales, pero los tuyos son extremadamente simples.

—No estoy al nivel de Oikawa-san, lo sé.

—¡No, no es eso! —Bokuto abrió mucho los ojos y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, tirándose de los pelos como si eso lo ayudara a encontrar las palabras adecuadas.— Jugar con Oikawa es como ser famoso de un día para el otro, todo luces y brillos y el público enloquecido… jugar contigo es como volver a casa.

—¿Simple y sin novedad?

—No, agradable y cálido —repuso pensativo.— El mundo es colorido y atractivo para explorar, pero al final uno siempre retorna al hogar —Bokuto le dedicó una ancha sonrisa.— Puedo recibir los pases más geniales de todo Japón, pero al final siempre voy a preferir los tuyos —se miró una vez más las manos, flexionando los dedos.— Se sienten perfectos para mí, solo para mí.

Akaashi no respondió nada ante su explicación, y continuaron el camino en un apacible silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos.

—¡Nos vemos mañana, Akaashi! —saludó Bokuto cuando llegaron al punto en que se separaban para dirigirse cada uno a su casa.

—¿Irás de nuevo a ver nuestra práctica?

—¡Por supuesto! —Bokuto empezó a alejarse, agitando una mano en alto.— ¡Nos vemos en unas horas, Capitán Hogar!

Reanudando el paso, Akaashi también observó sus propias manos, jugueteando con los dedos. Sonrió para sí mismo, con las mejillas teñidas del rosado del atardecer.

A partir de entonces Bokuto participó más activamente en los entrenamientos, ayudando aquí y allá; con el correr de los días los chicos comprobaron que era un gran jugador, pero también confirmaron sus sospechas de que era un poco idiota. Durante todas la tarde hubieron chicas paradas en la entrada del gimnasio, cuchicheando emocionadas y observando fascinadas, sobre todo al capitán. Akaashi se había vuelto muy popular entre las chicas el último tiempo (los rumores decían que siempre lo había sido, pero antes no se le acercaban porque siempre andaba con el ruidoso de Bokuto.)

Una de esas tardes, cuando Bokuto llegaba para unirse a la práctica, se topó con el grupito de fans de Akaashi reunidas en la puerta, chillando emocionadas porque el capitán se estaba cambiando la camiseta en pleno gimnasio.

—¡Foto! ¡Foto!— le siseaba una a la otra.— ¡Sácale una foto!

—P-pero se dará cuenta, me da vergüenza…

—Akaashi es muy fotogénico, ¿eh?

Las chicas se giraron asustadas, pues Bokuto estaba parado detrás de ellas. Trataron de justificarse y escabullirse, pero él les regaló una enorme sonrisa.

—Bienvenidas —les anunció alegremente.

Veinte minutos más tarde Akaashi se asomó por la puerta del gimnasio para ver a qué se debía tanto griterío. Junto a la puerta de entrada se encontraba Bokuto, sentado en el suelo y rodeado de unas seis chicas; todos lucían una banda atada a la cabeza con la letra “A”. Reían y cuchicheaban mientras el muchacho les enseñaba algo en su celular.

—Y esta es la carpeta de sus fotos sonriendo —les explicaba sonriente.— Hay pocas, pero me las arreglé para capturar el momento.

Las jovencitas chillaron arremolinadas ante el celular.

—Bokuto-san, ¿qué haces?

—¡Oh, Akaashi! —la cara de Bokuto se iluminó como una mañana soleada.— ¡Hablábamos de ti!

—… ¿Disculpa?

—Estas chicas se han unido al Club de Fans de Akaashi —se señaló la banda en la cabeza.— Y han aportado el primer merchandising, ¡es genial! —se sonrieron entre todos, felices en su delirio grupal.

Akaashi parpadeó, impertérrito.

—¿Desde cuándo existe ese club?

—Oh, desde que te conocí, por supuesto, pero yo era el único miembro hasta hoy —Bokuto se puso de pie con energía.— Bueno, señoritas, seguiremos charlando otro día, ¡ahora debo ayudar con la práctica!

La semana pasó casi volando y el sábado sería el último día en que Bokuto se pasaría por Fukurodani a echarles una mano; el domingo volvería a su departamento en Tokio para reanudar sus propias prácticas universitarias con el inicio de la siguiente semana. Cuando terminó el entrenamiento del día, los miembros nuevos lo despidieron con algo de pena, pues le habían tomado bastante afecto en esos pocos días.

—¿Han visto a Akaashi? —le preguntó Bokuto al trío de chicos de primero que siempre andaban cuchicheando juntos.— Lo esperaba para ir juntos a casa.

Los chicos le hicieron señas para que bajar la voz y se acercara.

—Yukine-san lo llamó para hablar —le explicó uno de ellos; se encontraban semi escondidos en el borde de un paredón.

—¿Quién es Yukine? —preguntó Bokuto, estirando el cuello para ver que a unos metros, Akaashi charlaba con una chica muy linda; parecía algo serio.— ¿Akaashi está siendo amenazado? —se horrorizó.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Se le están declarando! ¡Y agáchese o lo verán!

—Muchas chicas se han confesado a Akaashi—sempai últimamente, pero las ha rechazado a todas —explicó otro de los chicos.— Todos creemos que Yukine es a quien ha estado esperando.

—Comprendo —asintió Bokuto, espiando junto a ellos con mucha curiosidad. Nunca se le habían confesado así que no tenía idea de lo que cabía esperar de una situación así, pero él imaginaba fuegos artificiales y pompas de jabón color pastel flotando alrededor de los implicados.

Sin embargo, aunque ellos no podían escuchar, la confesión no pareció terminar bien. La chica y Akaashi se sonrieron con amabilidad tras compartir unas cuantas palabras, y cada uno salió por su lado. Los espías se dispersaron rápidamente, y Bokuto esperó a Akaashi tratando de parecer casual.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó Akaashi al verlo de nuevo con los bigotes falsos y las gafas oscuras.

—Soy casual.

—… ya veo.

Se marcharon caminando tranquilamente rumbo a sus casas. Bokuto iba haciendo unas expresiones muy raras durante el trayecto, por lo que Akaashi se vio obligado a preguntarle qué le sucedía.

—No hubieron fuegos artificiales ni pompas de jabón color pastel —dijo indignado.

—… ¿y te refieres a… ?

—¡La confesión! ¡La chica se te confesó y no hubo ningún efecto especial de felicidad!

—Bokuto-san… —iba a aclararle la realidad, pero suspiró y lo dejó estar con sus fantasías.— Quizá se deba a que la rechacé. No había felicidad que festejar.

—Ah, claro —Bokuto se rascó la barbilla pensativamente.— ¿Y por qué la rechazaste?

—Solo no estoy interesado en ella.

—Comprendo, comprendo —asintió muy serio, aún reflexionando.

Akaashi esperó unos segundos y como Bokuto no dijo nada más, él mismo agregó:

—Estoy interesado en alguien más.

Bokuto lo miró con los ojos como dos lunas llenas.

—¡¿EN SERIO?! —exclamó exageradamente entusiasmado. Bokuto tenía una peculiar vena cotilla, o quizá solo era como un niño curioso por todo.— ¿Quién es? ¿Cómo es? ¿Le has dicho algo?

—Es una persona… _especial_.

—¿Especial?

—Bastante —Akaashi asintió.— Es una persona honesta y amable, pero es bastante necesitada de atención y no sabe leer las situaciones —sonrió—; también es alegre y positiva, algo caprichosa, demasiado centrada en sí misma, y demanda cuidados casi permanentemente.

—Akaashi… —Bokuto lo contemplaba muy serio.— ¿Te gusta alguien de cinco años?

—No, es mayor que yo… aunque no lo aparente.

Bokuto le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—Mucha suerte, entonces, suena como alguien muy problemático. Pero si es tu decisión, ¡yo te apoyo!

Akaashi hizo una mueca enigmática.

—Gracias, Bokuto-san.

Cuando llegaron a la intersección en la que se separaban sus caminos habitualmente, Bokuto le dio un fuerte apretón de manos.

—Voy a extrañar tus pases de nuevo, Akaaaaashi —se lamentó cuando lo soltó.— ¡Estaré ahí alentándote a ti y a todo el equipo en el torneo de invierno! —le sonrió una vez más.— ¡Y suerte con esa persona “ _especial_ ”, eres genial, tú puedes conseguirla! ¡Te lo dice el presidente de tu club de fans!

Y largando una risotada estruendosa, Bokuto comenzó a alejarse agitando la mano, sin reparar en que Akaashi no había dicho nada en los últimos instantes, ni siquiera respondiendo a su saludo. Totalmente ajeno a esto, Bokuto se giró y comenzó a caminar dando sus grandes zancadas habituales.

—Bokuto-san.

—¿Sí? —preguntó volteándose para observarlo.— ¿Se te olvidaba algo?

Las elegantes manos de Akaashi sujetaron el rostro de Bokuto, atrayéndolo hacia sí mismo hasta dejar sus narices casi pegadas.

—Sí… ésto —y posó los labios sobre los de su ex capitán.

Como Bokuto se volvió una estatua, no hubo mucho oportunidad de ahondar el beso, pero los labios de Akaashi se movieron sobre los suyos con cálida paciencia durante un minuto completo. Entonces lo soltó y dio un paso atrás.

—Trabaja duro en la universidad, Bokuto-san —se despidió Akaashi, y se marchó como si no acabara de pasar nada.

Bokuto permaneció en estado fosilizado unos diez minutos más, hasta que tomó el celular como un loco y llamó a Kuroo.

—¡BROOOOO! —chilló en cuanto su mejor amigo lo atendió.

—¿Qué pasa ahora?

—¡Akaashi me juró venganza! ¡QUIERE MATARME!

—Bueno, ya era hora, pobre chico. Se había demorado mucho en querer asesinarte.

—¡BROOOO!

—Ya, ya, ¿qué te dijo?

—¡Nada! ¡ME BESÓ!

Hubo un silencio momentáneo.

—… ¡¿Y ESO QUÉ RAYOS TIENE QUE VER CON MUERTE Y VENGANZA?!

—¡Pues como en la película de mafiosos italianos que vimos esa vez! —exclamó Bokuto, fuera de sí.— ¡Los jefes se dan besos en la boca entre ellos cuando se juran muerte uno a otro! ¡El beso de la muerte!

—¡NI TÚ NI AKAASHI SON ITALIANOS NI MAFIOSOS, GRANDÍSIMO ESTÚPIDO!

Bokuto jadeó sorprendido ante esa revelación.

—¡Eres un genio, bro! —se rascó la cabeza.— ¿Entonces por qué me beso?

—¡SACA TUS PROPIAS CONCLUSIONES!

El cerebro de Bokuto estaba que fundía motores tratando de comprender lo evidente, y entonces lo vio. Un niño que pasaba por allí iba jugando con uno esos artefactos que producen burbujas, y se detuvo frente a un cartel que promocionaba un festival de verano con fuegos artificiales.

—Las burbujas y los fuegos —musitó Bokuto.

—¿Qué demonios murmuras ahora?

—¡Lo siento, bro, debo hacer otra llamada! —y antes de que Kuroo dijera nada más, cortó esa comunicación y marcó el numero de Akaashi.

—Bokuto-san —respondió después de varios tonos, cuando ya parecía que no iba a atender.

—Akaashi, dime —Bokuto inspiró con fuerza—, ¿qué lugar prefieres? ¿Algún país de Europa? ¿Estados Unidos? ¿O quizá algún estado de América Latina?

Durante un momento Akaashi no respondió nada.

—No sé, nunca he pensado en viajar.

—¡Pues es hora de pensarlo! —lo reprendió Bokuto.— ¡Hay que decidir en qué país nos casaremos!

 


	9. Capítulo 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Llegó el cap DaiSuga. Papis cuervos reunidos.

CAPÍTULO 9

 

Eran pasadas las diez de la noche cuando Daichi, Koushi y Asahi salieron del local de comida en que se habían reunido junto con otros ex-compañeros de preparatoria, ahora la mayoría universitarios.

—Fue bueno volverlos a ver a todos —sonrió Asahi.

—Y lo dices ahora, Señor Negativo —Sugawara le dio un ligero golpe en las costillas.— De camino a la reunión no hacías más que lamentarte por lo que pensarían de ti al no estar estudiando, si no trabajando.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Azumane, llevándose una mano a la nuca.

—Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Asahi, deja de mortificarte —intervino Daichi.— Tomaste tu decisión con responsabilidad, no tienes nada de lo que avergonzarte.

Azumane nunca había sido demasiado diestro para los estudios y por eso siempre tuvo claro que al terminar la preparatoria, simplemente entraría a trabajar. Y había cumplido, consiguiendo un puesto en una buena tienda del centro comercial. De momento trabajaba en la bodega, pero sus jefes estaban muy contentos con su desempeño.

—Es solo que… ya saben —se encogió de hombros.— Todos ustedes serán profesionales, siempre me sentiré unos pasos detrás suyo.

Sugawara volvió a darle un manotazo en las costillas, esta vez un poco más fuerte.

—Para cuando nos titulemos tú ya serás gerente general de tu tienda —replicó con una sonrisa amable.— Además, una vez que sea abogado te haré juicio por calumnias cada vez que te menosprecies.

Daichi iba agregar algo, pero una voz detrás suyo los interrumpió.

—¡Koushi!

—¡Oh! —se sorprendió Sugawara al girar la cabeza.— ¡Hola, Yui! ¿También de salida?

—¡Hola a ti también, Azumane! —saludó la chica antes de responderle al chico.— Sí, estaba con mis amigas, te vi y… ¡Oh, Sawamura, cuánto tiempo! —añadió al reparar en Daichi.

—Michimiya —la saludó Daichi con un movimiento de cabeza.— ¿Cómo estás?

—Muy bien, muy bien —repuso la jovencita. Titubeó un momento y sonrió.— ¿Qué tal Tokio?

—Ajetreado y agobiante, pero va bien.

—Ya veo…

Hubo una pausa extraña que Suga se apresuró a rellenar.

—Te queda muy bien ese nuevo peinado —la elogió, pues Yui se había dejado crecer un poco el cabello.

—Oh, ¿te parece? ¡Gracias, Koushi! —se sonrojó un tanto.— Bueno, mis amigas me esperan, ¡es bueno verlos de nuevo, chicos! ¡Hasta luego!

Los tres la despidieron con la mano y retomaron la caminata. Daichi estuvo en silencio unas cuantas cuadras, mientras los otros dos charlaban sobre la reunión.

—¿Koushi? —preguntó de pronto.

—Dime.

—No, quiero decir… ¿Desde cuándo Michimiya te llama Koushi? —lo miró.— Y tú le dices Yui. No sabía que eran tan cercanos.

—Vamos a la misma universidad, solo es eso —explicó Sugawara con normalidad.

—En la preparatoria no se relacionaban tanto —observó Daichi.

—Oh, bueno, hace un tiempo coincidimos en una cita grupal a la que ninguno de los dos quería ir, y desde entonces nos llevamos mejor.

Asahi miraba a uno y a otro de sus dos amigos con creciente incomodidad.

—¿Cita grupal? —repitió Daichi y su expresión se ensombreció.

—¿Saben?, yo me voy por aquí —dijo Asahi entonces, señalando otra calle.— Tengo que hacer unas cosas antes de ir a casa… ¡Nos vemos mañana! —y se marchó tan rápidamente como pudo.

—Espantaste a Asahi, Daichi —lo reprendió Suga.

—¿Cita grupal? —volvió a repetir el chico.

Sugawara suspiró y lo miró con una sonrisa tranquila.

—Solo le hice el favor a unos compañeros de la facultad, porque a último momento les falló uno para la reunión —explicó con calma.— No es que me muriera de ganas de ir, pero tampoco significaba nada para mí, así que solo los ayudé.

Daichi frunció el ceño y se mantuvo en un reflexivo silencio durante unos cuantos pasos.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con llevarte bien con Michimiya?

—Ella tampoco quería estar ahí esa noche —Suga hizo una mueca un tanto triste.— Solo quería superar, ya sabes… —lo miró con intención.— De alguna manera terminé siendo su psicólogo confesionario aquella vez, y sigo siéndolo desde entonces, al parecer —como su interlocutor no parecía convencido, Suga resopló.— Oh, vamos, Daichi, ¿qué es este interrogatorio? Sabes muy bien a quién quiere olvidar Yui, y no es precisamente a mí.

Aquello incomodó a Daichi, que guardó las manos en los bolsillos con gesto serio.

—Quizá deberías haber escuchado su confesión aquel último día de clases —opinó Suga con cautela.

—Michimiya es una buena amiga —replicó Daichi.— No quería herirla al rechazarla abiertamente. Soy un cobarde, ya lo sé.

—Pues la heriste igual al evadirla —puntualizó su compañero. Caminaron media cuadra más en silencio, y entonces Suga añadió:— Tal vez no hacía falta que la rechazaras.

Daichi se detuvo en seco y Sugawara hizo lo mismo unos pasos más adelante.

—¿De qué rayos hablas, Suga? —inquirió en tono lúgubre.— ¿Cómo no iba a rechazarla?

—Daichi… —bajó la vista y volteó el rostro hacia otro lado.

—Si estás saliendo con alguien, se supone que rechazas los avances de los demás —siguió diciendo Daichi, cubriendo los pasos que lo separaban del otro chico.— ¿Verdad, Suga?

Sugawara hizo un gesto apenado pero no respondió nada, ni levantó la mirada tampoco. Daichi le puso un dedo debajo de la barbilla para levantarle un poco el rostro y besarlo suavemente. La noche estaba cálida y estrellada, y las calles del barrio desiertas. Lo único que rompía el silencio nocturno era el sonido de los grillos.

—¿Qué pasa, Suga? —le preguntó cuando apartó el rostro para observarlo, mientras le acariciaba una mejilla.

—Pensaba que tal vez debiste elegirla a ella —musitó Sugawara con voz triste.

Daichi suspiró, meneando la cabeza, y lo envolvió en un cálido abrazo.

—¿Y de dónde surge esa idea absurda? —quiso saber.— ¿Acaso te estás juntando tanto con Asahi que ya te pegó su negatividad?

Pudo escuchar a Sugawara tragando con dificultad al tiempo que le ponía una mano en el pecho para apartarlo un poco, pero Daichi no dejó de envolverlo con sus brazos.

—No es eso —negó con la cabeza.— Daichi, continuar con esta clase de vida no es fácil… yo no tengo elección, yo soy así —lo miró a los ojos.— Pero tú sí puedes elegir, y no creo que esta sea la mejor opción para tu futuro.

Sugawara había descubierto su condición sexual a inicios de la escuela media. Hasta entonces su falta de interés por las niñas había pasado como algo normal debido a la niñez, pero llegado a ese punto, descubrió la verdad sobre sí mismo. Sus compañeros experimentaban sus primeras reacciones antes las chicas, pero a él nunca le sucedieron. No pensando en chicas, al menos. Su destino estaba marcado.

Por esa misma edad y ese mismo entonces, un pequeño Daichi tenía su primer flechazo pre-púber: su compañera de clases, Yui Michimiya. Todos sabían que ambos se gustaban, no obstante, ninguno de los dos tomaba el siguiente paso. Así fue como egresaron de la escuela media sin ser más que buenos amigos, y continuaron con la misma relación durante la preparatoria.

Daichi conoció a Sugawara en el equipo de volley de la preparatoria y se hicieron muy cercanos en poco tiempo. No supo en qué momento había dejado atrás su interés inocente por Michimiya, quizá fue algo que maduró por sí mismo con el tiempo, pero de pronto la única persona que ocupaba sus pensamientos era Suga, y durante el segundo año de preparatoria comenzaron con su relación a escondidas de todos. El único que sabía la verdad era Asahi, y claramente les mantenía el secreto.

Aquellos últimos dos años de preparatoria fueron increíblemente felices para ambos. Por un lado el equipo de volley de Karasuno salió adelante de forma excepcional, y además Daichi y Suga se disfrutaban el uno al otro sin reparos, con esa libertad absoluta y eufórica que sólo se experimenta en la adolescencia. Llegado el momento de dar el siguiente paso en la vida, ambos decidieron acudir a la misma universidad. Daichi quería continuar con el volley, y por eso eligió el ingreso a la casa de estudios cuyo equipo más le interesaba. Suga, por su parte, no pensaba seguir con el volley, sabía que su ciclo había concluido y ahora estaba enfocado en estudiar Derecho; pero aquello no le impedía tomar el mismo ingreso que Daichi. Ambos atendieron clases de preparación para los exámenes de fin de curso en la preparatoria, se esforzaron codo a codo, tanto con el equipo de volley de Karasuno como con sus estudios, y lo lograron: llegaron a las nacionales y también aprobaron el examen de admisión.

Pero la vida no suele funcionar como se la planea, no al pie de la letra. Sugawara tuvo algunos problemas familiares, su abuela sufrió un recaída de salud y la madre de él no podía cuidarla sola, porque además debía trabajar. De esta forma Suga finalmente decidió quedarse en la prefectura de Miyagi, para asistir a la universidad local y ayudar en casa con los cuidados de su abuela.

Aunque había sido triste para ambos ver rotos todos sus planes conjuntos, acordaron que la distancia no sería un problema para continuar con su relación. Y en verdad no lo era. Sin embargo, una vez abandonada la burbuja adolescente y enfrentado a los primeros indicios de lo que sería la vida adulta para un homosexual en una sociedad como la japonesa, Suga comenzó a temer por Daichi. Después de todo, Daichi era un chico “ _normal y sano_ ”, como solía decir la gente al referirse a los heterosexuales. Le gustaban las chicas y, en verdad, el único chico en el que se había fijado era él. Suga, de pronto, se sintió inmensamente responsable por haber llevado a Daichi por un camino muy difícil, un camino que jamás hubiese tomado de no haberlo conocido.

Volviendo al presente, Daichi abrazó con fuerza a Suga, respirando el aroma de su cuello.

—No sé qué ideas raras has tenido en estos meses que no estuve —dijo en tono conciliador—, pero ya puedes ir descartándolas.

—En serio, Daichi, escúchame…

—No, escúchame tú ahora —le sostuvo el rostros con ambas manos, acariciándole las mejillas con los pulgares.— Te elijo a ti —lo besó antes de que Suga replicara algo.— Te elijo una —un beso más—, y otra —beso—, y otra —el último beso fue el más largo—, y otra vez.

Sugawara tenía el rostro encendido y no podía ocultar un sonrisita.

—Así me gusta más —murmuró Daichi, pasando un dedo suavemente sobre sus labios curvados.

—No quería sonar tan deprimente el primer día que vuelves a casa, lo siento —se disculpó Suga, pasándole los brazos por el cuello.— Soy un idiota.

—No, no lo eres. Solo estábamos lejos, me extrañabas, y eso hizo que te preocuparas con pensamientos tontos —sonrió.— Yo también pensé muchas estupideces por lo mucho que te extrañaba.

—¿Ah, sí? —la sonrisa de Suga se acentuó con ganas.

—Sí, todo el tiempo —confirmó Daichi.— Pero debo admitir que ni en el más funesto de los panoramas que imaginé, en ninguno de ellos pensé que sería Michimiya quien te arrebatara de mí.

—Oh, _por favor_ —Suga se rió por lo bajo.

—No, en serio, ¿qué es eso de “ _Koushi_ ”? —fingió cara de enojado.— ¿Acaso no sabe lo mucho que me costó llamarte por tu primer nombre?

—Y aún no lo haces —le recordó pellizcándole la nariz.— No cuando estamos vestidos, al menos.

—Eso tiene fácil solución —murmuró Daichi.

Con Suga abrazado a su cuello, Daichi se movió unos pasos hasta la oscuridad que ofrecía un pequeño callejón. Amparados por aquel precario refugio, comenzó a besarlo a conciencia. Suga inclinó la cabeza para darle más acceso a su boca, mientras una de sus manos se escurría por el cuello de la sudadera de Daichi, acariciándole los músculos superiores de la espalda; su otra mano reptaba por el firme abdomen del chico. Sus respiraciones iban agitándose más mientras Daichi hundía la lengua en la boca de Suga y le apretaba el trasero con ambas manos. En un momento lo alzó, apoyándolo contra la pared, y Suga le rodeó la cadera con las piernas, frotándose contra él.

Entonces sonó el celular de Sugawara. No contestó el primer timbre, pero la segunda vez que sonó ya se habían soltado y había recuperado el suficiente aliento como para atender la llamada. Solo era su madre para saber si ya estaba en camino a la casa, pues ella tenía que atender el turno nocturno y entraba a las doce; era enfermera.

—En quince minutos estoy allí, mamá, no te preocupes —la tranquilizó antes de cortar.— Lo siento, hoy me toca cuidar a la abuela durante la noche.

—No hay problema, te haré compañía —repuso Daichi.

—No te preocupes, ve a tu casa a descansar —él tenía que ir cada una hora a constatar que su abuela estuviese durmiendo bien, y estar atento por si lo llamaba de pronto, adolorida. En verdad la anciana se quejaba de los cuidados excesivos que le prodigaban, pero ni su hija ni su nieto pensaban cesar en ello.

—No quiero descansar, quiero pasar el tiempo contigo —aclaró Daichi.

—Pero no podremos… ya sabes —Suga señaló hacia abajo. Los dos tenían sendos y notorios problemas.

—Tenemos toda la semana por delante para eso —le tomó la mano y reanudaron la caminata.— ¿Qué haces mientras montas guardia por las noches?

—Suelo leer, estudiar o adelantar trabajos —le contó Suga.— De vez en cuando veo una película.

—Pues hoy te acompañaré en eso mismo.

Y pasaron el resto de la noche en vela, viendo tonterías en la televisión; Suga sentado entre las piernas de Daichi, y éste abrazándolo desde atrás.

—¿Sabes? Kuroo dijo que cuando te llamo por teléfono suena como si hablara con mi esposa —comentó Daichi en un momento, cuando Suga volvía de una de sus incursiones para confirmar el estado de la abuela.

Suga se echó a reír, acomodándose de nuevo entre los brazos de Daichi.

—¿Y tú qué le dijiste?

—Solo le aclaré que hablaba contigo —hizo una pausa.— Pero eso me hizo pensar…

—¿En hacer de mí un hombre honrado? —dijo Suga en tono burlón, mientras estiraba la mano izquierda y movía el dedo anular.

—Llevamos tres años de deshonra, es un poco tarde para eso.

Suga chasqueó la lengua. Daichi rió y le tomó la mano estirada, entrelazando los dedos.

—No, me hizo pensar en todo lo que nos queda por delante, y que en cada uno de esos momentos te quiero a mi lado: compañero, amigo, novio, amante, esposo, no me importa la etiqueta; solo me importa estar contigo —lo miró muy serio.— Así que, por favor, no vuelvas a pedirme que piense en un futuro que no te incluya.

Suga asintió, un tanto apenado.

—Lo siento —se disculpó una vez más.— Fui un tonto, pero solo consideraba lo que es mejor para ti, en verdad.

—Lo sé, lo entiendo —le dio un beso la frente y lo abrazó con fuerza.— Pero lo mejor para mí está aquí, justo entre mis brazos.

  

MINI EXTRA

Yui observaba desde la vereda de enfrente cómo Daichi pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Suga, dándole un fugaz beso en la sien mientras charlaban observando una vidriera. Quiso decir algo, al menos saludarlos desde lejos, sonreírle un último adiós.

Pero no pudo.

Un camión acababa de aplastarla.

FIN

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PD: JAJAJAJA lo siento por eso último XD no es parte real del fic. Surgió hablando tonterías con una amiga un día que estábamos muy furiosas con Yui por ser una amenaza para nuestro yaoi Daisuga (?), e inventamos muertes ridículas jajajaja lo siento para las que les caiga bien Yui, nada personal, son solo delirios ridículos y quería compartirlo con uds ajajajaj saludos!


	10. Capítulo 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ADVERTENCIA DE LEMON.

 

CAPÍTULO 10

 

Hacía tres días que Tooru estaba de vuelta en su ciudad natal. Tres días en los que se puso al día con su familia, en los que volvió a enseñarle a jugar al volley a su sobrino, en los que casi llora de emoción al probar comida casera de su mamá una vez más, en los que se reunió con amigos y conocidos. Tres días.

Tres. Días.

_TRES._

_DÍAS_.

Esa era la cantidad de tiempo en que Iwaizumi no lo había tocado desde su regreso, a pesar de que habían pasado juntos varios momentos. No es como si pretendiera que lo besara apasionadamente en medio de la cena familiar de los Oikawa a la que invitaron a Hajime para quedarse, ni delante de sus amigos cuando pasaban el rato por ahí. Pero un beso aquí y allá no mataba a nadie, ¿no? Una caricia, una sonrisa, ¡un algo! ¡Algo que le demostrara a Tooru que aquella última vez juntos en Tokio no había sido producto de su más salvaje imaginación!

No es como si hubiesen llegado muy lejos esa vez, de todas formas. Iwa-chan había detenido la situación justo cuando Tooru estaba por despojarlo y despojarse a sí mismo de la ropa interior. ¿Por qué? Porque al otro día Tooru tendría un partido y no debía enfrentarlo con el cuerpo adolorido… en zonas que no deberían dolerle solo por entrenar. Esa era la excusa de Iwa-chan. Razonable, puestos a considerarlo con la cabeza fría; que no era el caso de Tooru en ese preciso instante.

—Iwa-chan… —murmuró en aquel momento, jadeante.— No me interesa si termino inválido de la cintura para abajo y mañana debo jugar arrastrándome con los codos o con los dientes —le sujetó la dura entrepierna con fuerza.— Solo… hagámoslo. Ya mismo. Por favor. _Hagámoslo_.

Pero no tuvo suerte. Por las venas de Iwa-chan debían correr vestigios del iceberg que hundió el Titanic, porque el maldito no tuvo ningún problema en recuperarse mientras se negaba rotundamente a continuar. Tooru hizo una escena, por supuesto, pero no le sirvió de nada. Las puertas a la adultez estaban cerradas a cal y canto.

Aquel tercer día de frustración acumulada Tooru iba rumbo a la tienda a comprar helado, caminando tranquilamente mientras reflexionaba su siguiente estrategia para seducir a Iwa-chan de una vez y para siempre. Estaba dispuesto a usar cuero y látigo si era necesario. Pero no pensaba volver virgen a Tokio. ¡Ah, no, eso sí que no! Trataba de recordar las películas porno que le gustaban a Iwa-chan, para ver si reconocía algún patrón fetichista que le jugara a favor… pero en verdad no recordaba la última vez que habían visto una porno juntos. Tenían algo de catorce años, quizá, e Iwa-chan parecía excitado pero estaba quieto como una estatua. El dato que podía sacar de eso es que el maldito tenía un férreo autocontrol desde hacía años.

Al pasar junto al parque le llamó la atención ver a alguien practicando saques de volley. Sonrió con malicia al reconocer un objetivo donde descargar parte de su frustración, y se acercó al sujeto.

—To-bio-chan —saludó separando las sílabas con sorna.

Kageyama erró el siguiente saque al girar la cabeza para encontrarse a su sempai observándolo.

—Oikawa-san —saludó con un movimiento de cabeza.

—¿Practicando solito, Tobio-chan? —preguntó Tooru levantando la pelota que había rebotado hasta sus pies. Kageyama asintió.— ¿Qué hay de Chibi-chan? ¿No son un combo? ¿Ya se cansó de ti? —largó una risa burlona.

La mandíbula de Kageyama se tensó.

—No está aquí —frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada antes de agregar:— Está en Tokio, con Kenma-san.

La sonrisa de Oikawa se ensanchó como si fuera el gato de Cheshire.

—Vaya, vaya —murmuró.— Así que te cambió, ¿eh? No lo culpo, Kenma-kun es un setter muy controlado, preciso… y consciente de su equipo.

—S-solo fue de vacaciones —aclaró Kageyama, aunque no se lo veía muy seguro; su ceño estaba tan fruncido que sus cejas parecían una sola.— La semana que viene iremos con el equipo a entrenar a Tokio y nos reuniremos con él.

—Ya veo… —asintió Tooru.— Ay, ay, Tobio-chan, aún eres tan torpe e inocente… —lanzó la pelota al aire, corrió unos pasos y saltó para golpearla con todas sus fuerzas en un saque perfecto.— Madura, pequeño, _madura_.

—Le dijo el muerto al degollado.

Ambos se giraron sorprendidos al escuchar la voz de Iwaizumi.

—¡Iwa-chan! —se alegró Tooru, con toda la intención de tirarse encima suyo, pero el otro chico lo detuvo con una simple y agria mirada.

—Iwaizumi-san —saludó Kageyama.

—Continúa practicando tranquilo, Kageyama —le dijo Iwaizumi mientras pescaba a Tooru por la oreja.— Me llevo a Mierdakawa para que no te moleste.

El chico los despidió a ambos inclinando ligeramente la cabeza.

—¡Ay, ay, mi tierna y delicada oreja, Iwa-chan! —se iba quejando Tooru mientras salían del parque, hasta que por fin lo soltó.— La oreja es una zona erógena, ¿sabías? Debes tratarla con tanto cuidado como a Tooru Junior.

Iwaizumi lo miró gravemente y le dio un puñetazo en el hombro.

—¿Esa también es una zona erógena? —preguntó de mal modo.

—Soy _todo_ erógeno, Iwa-chan —repuso frotándose el hombro.— Toooooodo —le guiñó un ojo solo para ganarse otro coscorrón.— Auch… ¿Qué hacías por aquí, por cierto? ¿Me buscabas?

—Sí, la tía me mandó por ti, estaba preocupada porque hace media hora que debías estar de regreso con el helado —explicó Iwaizumi.— ¿Qué rayos te tomó tanto tiempo? ¿O solo te la pasaste incordiando a Kageyama?

—No, no fue solo eso —tenía la vista clavada en el cielo.— Me entretuve reflexionando sobre la vida… sobre cuero, sogas, juguetes, y cosas así.

Iwaizumi lo miró con gesto de no entender, pero su sexto sentido le advirtió que era mejor dejar estar el tema. Diez minutos más tarde ya habían pasado por la tienda y caminaban de regreso a casa con sendas bolsas cargadas de helado, charlando.

—Oh, maldita sea —murmuró Oikawa de pronto.— ¡Huyamos!

No hubo tiempo de que explicara el por qué, pero Iwaizumi lo entendió al ver una figura que se acercaba corriendo. En pocos segundos Ushijima los había alcanzado.

—Oikawa, Iwaizumi —los saludó deteniéndose junto a ellos, aunque siguió moviendo las piernas como si trotara.

—¡MIRA, UNA VACA VOLADORA! —exclamó Tooru señalando el cielo.— Aprovechemos a huir, Iwa-chan.

—¿No dejas de entrenar ni una sola semana de vacaciones? —le preguntó Iwaizumi a Ushijima.

—No le des charla, Iwa-chan…

—Me gusta entrenar.

Tooru dejó escapar una larga y exasperada exhalación. Ya tenía suficiente de Ushijima en Tokio, no necesitaba verlo también en Miyagi. Lo miró para despedirlo groseramente, y entonces tuvo una idea repentina.

—¡AJÁ! —dijo en tono triunfal.— ¡Ya sé en lo que no me puedes ganar, Ushiwaka!

—¿En qué?

—En… —Tooru plantó su mano sobre el hombro de Iwaizumi—… ganar el corazón de Iwa-chan —Ushijima lo observaba sin decir nada.— ¡Me llevó años conseguirlo! Si tú puedes hacer algo mejor justo ahora, adelante —le dirigió una mirada desafiante.

—De acuerdo —asintió Ushijima.

—Oye, q-qué… —barbotó Iwaizumi cuando el enorme muchacho se le acercó a un palmo de distancia.

—Iwaizumi-san… —dijo Ushijima con su voz profunda, contemplándolo con esa mirada seria e intensa, ineludible; su figura resultaba imponente, envolvente.

—… ¿Qué?

—Tú no debías ir a Shiratorizawa —se inclinó y le habló al oído, susurrando.— Pero me hubiese gustado que lo hicieras.

Ushijima se incorporó y los tres permanecieron en un silencio sepulcral. Iwaizumi estaba tieso, con una gota de sudor corriendo por su cuello. Tooru los miraba a uno y a otro con gesto indignado mal disimulado.

—¿Ves? ¡Iwa-chan ni se inmutó por ti! —anunció triunfal.

—… ki.

—¿Qué dices, Iwa-chan?

—Doki-doki —dijo Iwaizumi.— Lo escuché… recién. En mi pecho —lo miró muy serio.— Cuando me habló Ushijima.

El rostro de Tooru se puso del color del sol que se escondía en el horizonte. Movió la boca como tratando de articular palabra, pero no le salía sonido.

—¡Iwa-chan idiota! —le espetó finalmente muy ofendido, y se marchó dando veloces zancadas sin siquiera despedirse de su compañero de universidad.

Iwaizumi se echó a reír.

—Hasta luego, Ushijima —saludó antes de salir caminando a paso relajado.

Aquella noche Tooru no intentó convencer a Hajime para que se quedara a dormir, ni tampoco trató de imponer su presencia en la casa de Iwaizumi. De hecho, durante los siguientes días no volvió a dar muestras de que fueran nada más que amigos. No intentó abrazarlo, ni besarlo, ni volvió a decir nada referido a ellos dos como pareja. No lo evitaba, pero tampoco lo buscaba.

—¿Sigues ofendido? —quiso saber Iwaizumi la tarde del viernes, de camino al centro comercial donde se reunirían con Makki y Mattsun.

—¿Por qué estaría yo ofendido, Iwa-chan? —preguntó Tooru con una sonrisa plástica.

—Vamos, ya sabes que…

—¡Makki, por acá! —lo interrumpió Tooru, agitando una mano en lo alto para llamar la atención de sus amigos.

Se iban a reunir también con algunos conocidos nuevos de la universidad de Matsukawa y Hanamaki. Pasaron las siguientes horas haciendo el tonto aquí y allá, y terminaron en la casa de unos sempais. Habían chicas allí también, muchas de las cuales querían conocer al famoso Oikawa del que tanto hablaban sus kohais de la universidad, y como muchos de los presentes eran mayores de edad, corrían ríos de alcohol.

—Ten, prueba un poco —le decía una jovencita a Tooru, ofreciéndole un vaso con un líquido anaranjado que desprendía un fuerte aroma etílico.

—¡Por la juventud! —brindaban unos sempais al costado; Makki se les había unido sin reparos, mientras Mattsun lo vigilaba tranquilamente.

—No creo, gracias —declinó Tooru con una sonrisa encantadora.

—Oh, vamos, un poco no te hará daño —se rió ella.— Sabe bien, lo prometo… ¿o prefieres que te lo pase boca a boca? —ronroneó dándole un sorbo al vaso e inclinándose sobre Tooru, apoyando su destacada delantera en su pecho.

Tooru quería llamar al 911, al equipo SWAT, a Interpol o la KGB, alguien que lo rescatara de aquella chica. Estaba más que acostumbrado a ligar con muchachas, pero solían ser adolescentes algo ingenuas. Una chica mayor y más atrevida era una materia que aún no había cursado, ni estaba muy interesado en cursarla de todas formas. Tampoco podía contar con Iwa-chan, pues el chico estaba echando un pulso con uno de los sempais y no parecía reparar en las señales de auxilio de su amigo.

—No, ¿sabes? Es que soy alérgico —trató de excusarse, estirándose hacia atrás para alejarse un poco del contacto.

—¿Al alcohol? —ella largó una risita de nuevo.

—Sí, tremendamente —puso gesto serio.— No puedo usarlo ni para desinfectar mis heridas.

—Bueno, no te preocupes, estudio enfermería —la jovencita se inclinó más sobre él; detrás suyo había una ventana, por lo que Tooru no tenía escapatoria.— Si te da una crisis alérgica sabré manejarlo… —le dio otro largo sorbo a su vaso, luego echó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Tooru y juntó su boca a la suya.

Media hora más tarde le pedían a Iwaizumi, quien seguía echando pulsos en un rincón, que fuese a encargarse de su amigo. Tooru bailaba sin sudadera sobre la mesita de la sala, junto con dos chicas en sostén que lo acompañaban en la coreografía.

—Oikawa —lo llamó Iwaizumi en tono cansino.

— _Ooooh girls just want to have fuuuuuun!_ —cantaba Tooru a viva voz.

—Vamos, baja de ahí —le ordenó mientras recogía la sudadera que había tirado en el suelo.

— _Girls, they wanna…_

—Oikawa…

— _Wanna have fun!_

Iwaizumi le lanzó la sudadera por la cabeza. Tooru perdió la visión y el equilibrio, y en el siguiente paso de su coreografía improvisada, cayó de espaldas fuera de la mesa.

—¡Oh, Tooru-chin! —exclamó una de las chicas, bajando a socorrerlo.— ¿Te lastimaste?

—¡Feliz Año Nuevo a ti también! —le respondió Oikawa, incorporándose sonriente.

—Estará bien, no fue nada —intervino Iwaizumi. Se acuclilló junto al caído.— Levanta los brazos —Tooru lo obedeció sin perder la sonrisa estúpida y le puso la sudadera como si se tratara de un niño.— Muy bien, suficiente por hoy, nos vamos.

—¡Hacia el infinito y más allá! —gritó Tooru ponieńdose en pie de un salto, pero se tambaleó y perdió el equilibrio de nuevo. Iwaizumi lo sujetó.

—¿Cuánto bebiste, maldito idiota?

—Fue solo un vaso —aclaró la chica con expresión de culpa.— En serio, nunca pensé que le afectaría tanto.

Iwaizumi la miró tan mal que ella retrocedió unos pasos. Entonces le pasó un brazo por debajo de las axilas a Tooru y le anunció a sus amigos que se iban por causas de fuerza mayor. Se tomaron un bus, mientras Tooru no paraba de cantar “ _Total eclipse of the heart_ ”; aparentemente el alcohol lo ponía ochentoso.

— _Once upon a time I was falling in love..._ —entonaba mal pero cantaba con tanto sentimiento que unas señoras en el asiento de enfrente lo observaban con apreciación.— _But now Im only falling apart…_

Iwaizumi miraba por la ventanilla, imaginando que Godzilla surgía de las entrañas de la calle y le arrancaba la cabeza a Tooru. Por fin llegaron a la parada de su barrio y se bajaron con los aplausos de las amables señoras.

—Vamos a casa —masculló Iwaizumi.

— _And I need you now tonight! And I need you more than ever_ —seguía canturreando Tooru, ahora abrazado a un poste de la luz.— _And if you only hold me tight… we'll be holding on FOREVER!_

—Ya cállate de una jodida vez —como el muchacho no parecía coordinar muy bien las piernas, Iwaizumi se lo cargó sobre la espalda.

— _FOREVER'S GONNA START TONIIIIGHT!_

Los perros del barrio comenzaron a aullar y Tooru por fin se calló. Pareció tener una repentina baja en la euforia, y el resto del camino estuvo tranquilo, tarareando por lo bajo.

—Uff, el aire fresco me hizo bien —anunció cuando llegaron frente a su casa.— Al menos me despejó las ideas.

—Tú nunca las tienes despejadas.

—No seas malo, Iwa-chan —se quejó con una risita débil.— Creo que ya puedo caminar solo, gracias por traerme —trató de bajarse de la espalda de su amigo, pero Iwaizumi no lo soltó ni dejó de caminar.— ¿Iwa-chan?

—Vamos a mi casa.

—¿Ah, sí? —Tooru puso cara de desconcierto.— Bueno, sí, prefiero que mamá no me vea así.

 Una vez dentro de la casa de Iwaizumi, éste le ofreció agua fresca a Tooru para que se re hidratara y desapareció unos momentos escaleras arriba.

—¿Los tíos no están? —preguntó Tooru cuando Hajime volvió a la cocina. No se había cuidado de hacer poco ruido pese a que era pasada media noche, lo cual resultaba raro.

—No, se fueron esta tarde en un viaje de fin de semana a unas aguas termales.

—Oh, qué suerte la suya, también quisiera ir a unas aguas termales —se removió en la silla alta de la cocina, estirando las piernas.

—¿Quieres más agua?

—No, estoy bien así, gracias —rió por la bajo.— Estuvo divertida la noche, ¿verdad?

—Algo —Iwaizumi le quitó el vaso vacío de las manos y lo dejó en el fregadero.

—¿Viste la cara de Mattsun cuando Mak… ?

Iwaizumi ignoró la charla y le tomó el rostro para besarlo con fuerza, su lengua asaltando por sorpresa la boca de Tooru. Éste se tambaleó un poco en la silla alta y parte de su espalda chocó contra el mesón de la cocina; Hajime le separó las piernas para ubicarse entre ellas y pegar su pecho al suyo. Ambos podían sentir los latidos desenfrenados del otro. Tooru le rodeó el cuello con un brazo, y con el otro se apoyaba sobre el mesón para no caer mientras continuaban besándose vorazmente. Iwaizumi había metido una mano por debajo de la sudadera de Tooru, pero a los pocos segundos gruñó y decidió quitársela por completo, haciendo lo mismo con la suya propia. Casi no fueron conscientes del ruido metálico que hizo un frasco que tiraron al suelo junto con las sudaderas. Luego volvió a pegarse al torso desnudo de Tooru, que se arqueó contra él, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Iwaizumi comenzó a besarle y lamerle el cuello, bajando por su clavícula, trazando una senda hasta que le tomó un pezón entre los dientes.

—Iwa-chan… cosquillas —se quejó Tooru, hundiéndole una mano en el cabello, demandando que siguiera con su tarea a pesar de todo.

Hajime jugueteó un poco más con sus pezones, lamiendo y succionando, mientras Tooru jadeaba y le desabrochaba el pantalón. Volvió a arquearse contra Iwaizumi para que sus pelvis se encontraran a través de las capas de ropa que aún los separaban. Hajime levantó la cabeza para asaltar su boca una vez más, al tiempo que deslizaba una mano dentro del pantalón de Tooru y le sujetaba el trasero, acariciando y pellizcando. Oikawa aprovechó y metió su mano dentro de la ropa interior de Iwaizumi para tomar su erección. Hajime dio un respingo y se apartó de golpe.

—Iwa-chan… —volvió a quejarse Tooru con la respiración agitada.

—Demasiada ropa —murmuró Iwaizumi, su mirada era oscura y abrasadora.

Tooru sonrió mordiéndose los labios irritados por los besos, y asintió.

—Podemos arreglarlo —murmuró con voz ronca, bajándose de la silla.

Pegó su pecho al de Iwaizumi una vez más, ahora era su turno de asaltarle la boca con deseo incontenible. Fue empujándolo entre besos hambrientos y caricias ansiosas hasta que llegaron a la sala. Iwaizumi chocó con el respaldo de un sillón y abrió los ojos con expresión acalorada cuando Tooru dejó de besarlo para agacharse y bajarle los pantalones y la ropa interior.

—Oikawa… —advirtió en tono rasposo.

Tooru sonrió con malicia y, lejos de reincorporarse, se quedó allí abajo, tomando la dureza de Hajime entre sus labios. Iwaizumi largó un jadeo mitad gruñido, y le puso una mano en la frente para apartarlo. Pero Tooru lo ignoró y continuó lamiendo con más profundidad, ondulando su lengua en torno a la erección de su compañero. Hajime cerró los ojos con fuerza, estremeciéndose sudoroso, mientras su mano dejaba de intentar alejar a Tooru, y en cambio se trababa con fuerza entre los cabellos castaños del chico.

—Suficiente… ¡suficiente! —rugió Hajime unos minutos después.

Tooru se apartó por fin, y se reincorporó secándose la humedad de los labios con el dorso de la mano.

—Iwa-chan…

—No quiero terminar aún —dijo Iwaizumi.— Recién estamos empezando…

Y esta vez volvió a ser él quien asaltó a Tooru y comenzó a besarlo y acariciarlo mientras lo arrastraba escaleras arriba, tropezando con las paredes mientras le quitaba la ropa que le quedaba puesta.

—¿No deberíamos tomar un baño primero? —preguntó Tooru, un tanto ido, cuando Iwaizumi lo dejó tomar aire de nuevo.

—Es un poco tarde para eso —repuso Hajime, abriendo la puerta de la habitación con el pie, sin soltar a Tooru.— Tomaremos uno después, juntos.

—Me gusta cómo suena eso...

Iwaizumi llevó a Oikawa hasta la cama y se desplomaron sobre ella entre besos. Bajó la mano hasta la entrepierna de Tooru y comenzó a masajearlo hasta arrancarle pequeños gemidos. Estiró la otra mano para tomar algo de la mesa de noche y entonces descendió por el cuerpo de Tooru, trazando un reguero de mordiscos y lamidas, hasta ubicarse entre sus piernas; ahora era su turno de tomar a Oikawa con la boca.

—No hace falta, Iwa-ch-ah… Ah… —gimió Tooru, cerrando los ojos y arqueando la espalda al sentir la lengua de Iwaizumi proporcionándole placer.

Mientras lamía y succionaba, Iwaizumi se las arregló para abrir una botellita y empaparse los dedos. Luego, con calma, deslizó una mano entre medio del trasero de Tooru, tocando con cuidado, acariciándolo mientras lo humedecía. Tooru se estremeció y jadeó con más ganas, sus manos se cerraron con fuerza sobre las sábanas cuando Hajime le introdujo el primer dedo.

—Dime si te duele —le pidio Iwaizumi al introducir un segundo dedo.

De momento era solo una molestia, pero Tooru no pensaba avisarle ni aunque sintiera que lo estaba partiendo a la mitad. Sabía que Iwa-chan se detendría al instante, y entonces Tooru moriría por exceso de frustración.

—Estoy bien… —murmuró jadeando.

Iwaizumi volvió a subir hasta su rostro para besarlo mientras continuaba acostumbrándolo con los dedos. Tooru lo abrazó y abrió más las piernas, para que pudiese alcanzar más profundidad en su interior.

—No puedo contenerme más —anunció Iwaizumi sombríamente.— Lo siento, no seré gentil.

—Nunca lo eres, Iwa-chan —sonrió Tooru.

Unos segundos más tarde Tooru quedaba sin respiración mientras la erección de Iwaizumi se abría paso dentro suyo. A pesar de sus palabras, Hajime fue increíblemente cuidadoso mientras se introducía de a poco, besándolo en los labios, los ojos, el cuello. Al principio la punzada de dolor dejó a Tooru mareado, pero poco a poco su cuerpo se fue acostumbrando y anhelando más, mucho más. Alzó la cadera y se arqueó contra Iwaizumi, quien volvió a largar un resoplido mitad gruñido. Al instante comenzó a embestirlo con más fuerza, entrando y saliendo de Tooru mientras el chico se retorcía, gimiendo debajo suyo, alzando la pelvis para que Hajime se hundiera por completo en él. El calor y el ritmo de sus cuerpos fueron aumentando junto con los jadeos y los gemidos, hasta terminar en una explosión de placer que los dejó a ambos temblando.

Un rato más tarde se encontraban los dos metidos en la tina del baño, Oikawa recostado contra el pecho de Iwaizumi.

—Si pensabas esperar a tener la casa sola para hacerlo, podrías habérmelo dicho —comentó Tooru en tono relajado.

—¿Y perderme la diversión de verte molesto y frustrado? —replicó Hajime.— No, jamás.

Tooru chasqueó la lengua pero sonrió. Se sentía adolorido pero increíblemente feliz y satisfecho. De pronto se puso a tararear por lo bajo.

— _I know how to whisper, an I know just how to cry_ —empezó a entonar la canción de Air Supply.— _And I know just where to touch you…_

—Oh, por dios, el “ _Síndrome Ochentero”_ —se quejó Iwaizumi.— Ya cállate.

— _But I don't know how to leave you, and I'll never let you faaall…_

—Oikawa…

— _Making looove out of nothing at all..._

 —Que te calles.

— _Making loooooove, OUT OF NOTHING AT AAALL!!!_

Tooru empezó a reírse cuando Iwaizumi trató de ahogarlo, y entre forcejeos y risas, volvieron a besarse.

Por supuesto, tuvieron que tomar otro baño más tarde.

 


	11. Capítulo 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Multiship en la playa (?)

CAPÍTULO 11

 

El siguiente jueves por la noche, los cinco ex-capitanes estaban reunidos una vez más en el apartamento de Kuroo y Bokuto. Habían tenido una dura semana de prácticas y el calor en Tokio era tan agobiante, que el único consuelo era quedarse en un lugar cerrado y con aire acondicionado. Ellos, en cambio, solo tenían un ventilador y comían una fresca sandía mientras debatían sobre las prácticas y otros temas.

—Kenma me odia —dijo en un momento Kuroo, dejando caer la cabeza sobre la mesa.

—¿Por qué piensas eso? —inquirió Tooru, quien se abanicaba con una de las revistas mensuales de volley.— ¿Te dijo algo?

—Solo lo sé.

—Kenma siempre me pareció un chico muy calmado como para llegar a odiar a alguien —intervino Daichi.— Incluso a ti, que sabes cómo hacerte detestar.

—¡Ezo, ezo! —asintió Bokuto con la boca llena de sandia, masticando. Tragó.— Sería demasiado esfuerzo para Kenma.

—Es verdad —murmuró Kuroo.— Sería problemático para él…

—¡Exacto, no te preocupes, bro! —sonrió el chico búho, y tomó un abanico para echarle aire a su deprimido amigo.— No creo que Kenma jamás se complique con sentimientos tan problemáticos como el odio o el amor —Bokuto puso cara de confusión al ver que Tooru y Daichi le hacían gestos para que se callara… gestos que él no entendió, claro.— ¡Así que ni te odia… !

—… ni me quiere —terminó la frase el otro, siguiendo la lógica de su amigo.

—¡Claro! ¡Solo se volvió indiferente a ti! —le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.— ¿Ves que no era tan grave?

Kuroo se incorporó observándolo con cara avinagrada, mientras Tooru y Daichi suspiraban, exasperados.

—Kuroo —lo llamó Ushijima.

—Dime.

—Toma —le pasó un control de la Play Station y señaló el juego de citas.— Tú puedes conseguirlo —le dijo con suma seriedad, alzando un puño en su honor.

—No sé… —musitó el muchacho, poco convencido.

—Es de mucha ayuda —le dijo entonces Tooru, asintiendo.— Te forja el carácter para la realidad.

—¡Yo también quiero probar! —exclamó Bokuto.— ¡Vamos, bro!

Unas horas más tarde Kuroo tenía conquistadas a casi todas las chicas del juego, salvo la única que parecía interesarle: “ _Kozumeki_ ”. Por otro lado, los cuatro se echaron a reír a carcajadas cuando a Bokuto lo rechazaron de plano en su primera interacción.

—¿POR QUÉEEE? —se lamentaba el chico.

—Te dijo “ _Hola_ ” y le pediste casamiento, Bokuto —puntualizó Kuroo. Tooru palmeaba la mesa mientras se reía.

—¿Y eso qué tiene de raro? —replicó Bokuto.— ¡Fue amor a primera vista! Mírala —señaló la pantalla con el control.— ¡Tiene las mismas cejas que Akaashi!

—Así que lo tuyo es un fetiche con las cejas, ¿eh? Interesante.

—No-huh, es solo que me recuerda a la expresión que tiene Akaashi cuando me habla —explicó concentrándose en el juego de nuevo.— Y entonces me sale pedirle matrimonio.

Los demás se rieron por lo bajo, pero no le dijeron nada más. Mientras Bokuto seguía afanándose en convencer a “ _Akaane_ ” de que lo mejor que podía pasarles era casarse y tener una docena de hijos (para formar su propio equipo de volley, con suplentes incluídos), Kuroo los observaba a todos con un tanto de envidia. Tras la semana libre que cada uno pasó en su casa, los otros habían regresado con una inconfundible aura de felicidad. Oikawa caminaba raro los primeros días, pero no perdía la sonrisa estúpida ni cuando dormía; Daichi, por su parte, tenía esa expresión de dicha profunda que lo hacía parecer zen en todo momento; Bokuto seguía tan idiota como siempre, pero ahora no paraba de hablar en voz alta sobre sus ideas a futuro con Akaashi; y Ushijima… bueno, él era feliz con el volley.

Kuroo, por su parte, había pasado toda esa semana de vacaciones casi sin poder tocarle un pelo a Kenma, pues habían tenido a Hinata pegado a los talones. Sospechaba que Kenma lo había invitado a propósito al enano, usándolo de escudo contra los avances de Kuroo. Pero como la realidad era que nunca hablaban sobre su “ _relación_ ”, Kuroo no sabía si Kenma por fin se había aburrido de mantener aquel vínculo físico entre ellos después de unos cuantos meses libre de él, o si le sucedía algo más. Como amigos y compañeros se entendían a la perfección, Kuroo incluso advertía las necesidades de Kenma sin que el chico hablara siquiera; pero como amantes lo suyo era estrictamente físico, sin lograr una sintonía emocional armoniosa, porque Kuroo era muy intenso, y Kenma muy desapegado.

—El domingo llevarán a la playa a los equipos del campamento de volley —comentó Daichi en un momento dado, leyendo la pantalla de su celular.— Pasarán el día allí.

—¡Vayamos nosotros también! —exclamó Bokuto con los ojos brillantes.— ¡Será divertido! ¡Estará Akaashi!

—Ese día llega Suga, también podría acompañarnos —dijo Daichi con una sonrisa que podría matar a un diabético solo por cercanía.

La madre de Sugawara tendría dos semanas de vacaciones, relevándolo del cuidado diario de su abuela por un tiempo, y Koushi aprovecharía para viajar a Tokio a quedarse con Daichi. La envidia de Kuroo aumentaba. El objeto de su afecto vivía en la misma región que él, en la misma maldita ciudad, pero ahora se relacionaban tanto como si uno viviera en Mercurio y el otro en la decimocuarta luna de Júpiter. Pasar el domingo con él y el resto en la playa no sonaba mal, al menos podrían compartir el día juntos, como no hacían desde que Kuroo se mudó.

Al final todos estuvieron de acuerdo en pasar el día con sus ex compañeros de preparatoria.

—¡Bien, está decidido, nos mudamos a la playa! —anunció Bokuto muy alegre.

El domingo amaneció con un sol abrasador y los cinco muchachos, junto con Sugawara que había llegado la noche anterior, partieron a reunirse en la playa con los chicos de la preparatoria. Oikawa en verdad no tenía ninguna relación de interés con ellos (no se moría de ganas de ver a Kageyama, precisamente), y Ushijima en verdad tampoco tenía un vínculo con los jovencitos; pero aún así acompañaron a su nuevo grupo.

Las preparatorias ya se encontraban en la playa cuando ellos llegaron, todos diseminados haciendo diferentes actividades. Los de Karasuno fueron los primeros en salir corriendo a saludarlos cuando distinguieron a sus antiguos capitán y vice.

—¡Daichi-san! ¡Suga-san! —gritaban los chiquillos, corriendo hacia ellos en estampida. Todos cayeron al suelo en un abrazo grupal.

Los de Fukurodani no necesitaron ser tan efusivos en su recibimiento para Bokuto, él mismo se encargó de correr hacia ellos al típico grito de: “ _¡¡AKAAAAASHII!!_ ”. Los de Nekoma, por su parte, fueron bastante civilizados si no se contaba a Lev y Taketora tratando de levantar en andas a Kuroo.

—¡El Gran Rey! —exclamó Hinata al ver a Oikawa parado unos pasos detrás de Daichi y Suga. Entonces abrió aún más los ojos.— ¡Y JAPÓN!

Oikawa esbozó su típica sonrisa plástica a modo de saludo, y Ushijima solo levantó la mano, en su habitual saludo silencioso.

Después de los recibimientos todos volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo. Noya, Tanaka y Taketora se encargaban furiosamente de proteger a las managers de miradas indiscretas; Yachi, como siempre, parecía al borde de un ataque de nervios ante tanta atención, pero la chica de Fukurodani se lo tomaba con calma. Tsukishima y Kenma se mantenían los dos apartados de los demás, ambos bajo sus respectivas sombrillas, el primero con los audífonos puestos y el segundo concentrado en su PSP. El resto, en su mayoría, se entretenían en el agua.

Como no podía ser de otra forma, pronto propusieron jugar al volley de playa, y ya que esa variante del deporte se jugaba en equipos de dos contra dos, comenzaron a formarse parejas para enfrentarse en un mini torneo improvisado.

—¡MÍO! —anunció Bokuto, tomando a Akaashi en brazos. El chico solo suspiró cansinamente pero no se negó.

Como no podía ser de otra forma, Hinata y Kageyama formaron su combo acostumbrado. También se juntaron Ennoshita y Tanaka (que ahora eran capitán y vice de Karasuno, respectivamente), mientras Noya secuestraba a Yamaguchi. Daichi obviamente iba en par con Suga, y a Oikawa no le quedó más remedio que hacer dúo con Ushijima.

—Oye, Kenma —lo llamó Kuroo acercándose a la sombrilla bajo la que se escondía el muchacho.

—No quiero, hay mucho sol —replicó su amigo automáticamente.

—Estamos la playa, la idea es que haya sol. Vamos…

—¡Kenma-saaaaan! —Lev llegó como una exhalación y lo tomó de la mano para arrastrarlo consigo.— ¡Hagamos grupo así practicamos juntos!

Kenma pareció intentar negarse, pero casi al instante se dio por vencido y se dejó llevar. Kuroo lo observó alejarse con Lev, haciendo una mueca.

—Vaya, vaya, te rechazaron y te cambiaron, todo en menos de veinte segundos.

Kuroo bajó la vista hacia Tsukishima, ubicado bajo la otra sombrilla con una expresión burlona.

—Estamos en la misma —replicó Kuroo señalando hacia Yamaguchi, que era acaparado por un ruidoso Noya dándole grandilocuentes instrucciones de sempai.

—No sé de qué hablas —repuso el rubio en tono casual, y cerró los ojos mientras se acomodaba los audífonos de vuelta. Kuroo se los quitó.

—Tú te vienes conmigo —le dijo con una sonrisa felina, y lo arrastró con él sin darle oportunidad de negarse.

El mini torneo les ocupó buena parte de la mañana, y la final la disputaron entre Bokuto y Akaashi, contra Oikawa y Ushijima. Estos últimos fueron los ganadores.

—¡En tu cara, Tobio-chan! —se reía Tooru, sacándole la lengua.

—¡Enséñeme ese último pase, por favor, Oikawa-san! —pidió Kageyama, que había quedado fascinado con la coordinación y la fuerza de aquel dúo.

—¡Solo si te arrodillas y le suplicas al Gran Rey Setter! ¡Muajajaja! —se reía Tooru en pose soberbia. Entonces le sonó el celular y lo atendió al instante al ver de quién se trataba.— ¡Iwa-chan!

—¡DEJA DE HUMILLAR A TU KOHAI, MIERDAKAWA!

Oikawa se tapó el oído ante el grito que recibió.

—¿Cómo lo sabes…? —se tapó la boca.— ¿Llegamos a tal nivel de conexión que desarrollamos telepatía?

—Están siendo televisados en las noticias, imbécil.

Recién entonces se percataron que había una reportera con un camarógrafo haciendo una nota sobre las playas de japón, y se habían entretenido filmando el encuentro de volley entre los chicos.

—¡Hola, Iwa-chan! ¡Hola, mamá! —saludó Tooru hacia la camará, haciendo el gesto de la paz con los dedos.

Noya y Tanaka le cayeron encima, queriendo robarle cámara.

—¡Fue un FUWAHHH! ¡Y luego WOOOH! —le decía Hinata a Ushijima, comentando las últimas jugadas. El mayor lo miraba asintiendo muy serio pero sin decir nada.

—¿Acaso entiende lo que dice el idiota de Hinata? —se preguntó Tsukishima.

—Debe ser un dialecto especial entre rematadores —comentó Kuroo.

Al mediodía todos hicieron una pausa para el almuerzo. Akaashi la tuvo un poco difícil para almorzar con tranquilidad, pues Bokuto le quería dar de comer en la boca todo el tiempo. Por fin la paciencia de Akaashi llegó a un limite.

—Bokuto-san, ven conmigo un momento —le pidió.— Vamos por más bebidas para los chicos.

—¡Claro, Akaa-chi! —sonrió Bokuto. Akaashi permaneció impertérrito mientras los demás se reían por lo bajo de aquel apodo.

Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente del grupo general, Akaashi enfrentó a Bokuto.

—Bokuto-san —lo miró.— Debes parar con esto.

—¿Con qué?

—Esto —levantó su mano, la cual Bokuto llevaba fuertemente agarrada.— Para empezar.

—Sí, hace un poco de calor para ir de la mano —admitió pero no lo soltó.

—No es por el calor —Akaashi inspiró con fuerza.— Y no me llames Akaa-chi.

—¿Prefieres Akaa-chan? —Bokuto sonrió.— Suena como bebé —en japonés.— ¡Pero si quieres ser mi _baby_ no hay problema! —y volvió a tomarlo en brazos.

—Bokuto-san, déjame en el suelo —dijo con voz autoritaria.— Ahora —el otro chico obedeció.— Quieto —añadió cuando vio que Bokuto pretendía abrazarlo.— Quieto. Muy bien. Muy bieeen. La patita… así, la patita. Ahora lejos —apartó la mano que buscaba entrelazarse a la suya.— Quieto. No te acerques.

—¿Pasa algo, Akaashi? —preguntó Bokuto entonces, con expresión de perrito abandonado.— ¿Ya no me quieres?

—No es eso, Bokuto-san, es… —hizo una mueca.— No podemos tener estas demostraciones en público.

—¿Por qué no?

—No es… correcto.

—¿Por qué no? ¡Todo el mundo lo hace!

—No somos como todo el mundo, Bokuto-san.

—¿Por qué no? —repetía el chico como un niño de cinco años.— ¡Te quiero y me gusta demostrarlo!

—… Lo sé, pero hay que moderarse, Bokuto-san, hay que…

—¿Acaso te da vergüenza que te vean conmigo? —preguntó Bokuto entonces.— Es eso, ¿verdad? ¡Te avergüenzas de mí! —los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas de golpe.— ¿Es porque te pedí matrimonio muy pronto? ¡Eso dijo Akaane! —bajó el rostro mientras dramáticas lágrimas caían de sus pestañas.— ¡Lo siento por avergonzarte! ¡Lo sientoooo!

Akaashi lo miró un momento, muy serio, luego echó un vistazo a su alrededor para cerciorarse que el resto, a lo lejos, no les prestaba atención; entonces lo tomó del codo para arrastrarlo hacia una zona sin gente, detrás de los baños y los vestuarios. Bokuto seguía lagrimeando y pidiendo perdón como un niño.

—Bokuto-san… —suspiró Akaashi. Apartó las manos con que el chico se restregaba los ojos y le tomó el rostro para besarlo.

El llanto se detuvo al instante y Bokuto lo abrazó con fuerza.

—No me avergüenzo de ti, Bokuto-san —dijo Akaashi, apartándose al poco tiempo.— Solo debemos moderarnos cuando estemos con gente, ¿de acuerdo? Cuando estemos solos puedes hacer lo que quieras —se sonrojó un poco al decir esto último pero, claro, Bokuto no entendió el significado oculto tras esas palabras. Se limitó a contemplarlo con expresión de cachorro obediente y contento.

—De acuerdo —asintió.— ¿Pero por qué?

—Porque algunas personas se pueden sentir incómodas al vernos…

Bokuto puso cara de extrañeza.

—¡Pero yo soy feliz contigo! ¿Por qué les incomodaría vernos felices?

Una sonrisa involuntaria curvó los labios de Akaashi al escucharlo, pero se apresuró a poner gesto serio.

—Es complicado de explicar, pero así es el mundo —se giró.— Ahora vamos por esas bebidas de una buena vez.

Bokuto lo retuvo de la mano.

—Solo si me das un beso más —sonrió.

Akaashi cerró los ojos un momento, juntando compostura, pero le cumplió el pequeño capricho.

En cuanto terminó el almuerzo la mayoría se puso en actividad de nuevo, para no desperdiciar un solo momento del día.

—¡No se metan en el agua de golpe después de haber comido! —les advertía Suga a los chicos de Karasuno.— ¡Y usen las gorras que el sol está muy fuerte! —se giró con las manos en la cadera.— Tsuki, ¿te has puesto suficiente bloqueador de sol en la cara? Tienes la piel muy clara.

—En la mañana lo hice…

—Ven aquí, te pondré un poco más —le indicó al chico.— Y tú también, Hinata. ¡Kageyama, deja de espantar a ese perro! —el muchacho trataba de ganarse la confianza de un perro callejero que se había acercado por las sobras de comida, pero el animal gimoteaba lastimeramente ante la expresión de Tobio.— Yamaguchi, ve a rescatar a Yachi, esos chicos no la van a dejar en paz en todo el día.

Daichi lo observaba con una sonrisa. Le daba un tanto de gracia la situación, pero una de las cosas que más le gustaba de Suga era que le agradaba cuidar de los demás.

—Oye, Daichi-san, ¿qué te pasó en la espalda? —preguntó Noya, que venía llegando junto con Tanaka, Yachi y Yamaguchi.— Tienes unos cuantos arañazos.

Daichi miró automáticamente a Suga, que apartó la mirada, se calzó las gafas de sol y pretendió concentrarse en el océano. Tooru, quien tomaba sol junto a Daichi, se largó a reír por lo bajo.

—Es verdad, Daichi —comentó Oikawa.— Tienes unas marcas que se van borrando, pero aún se pueden apreciar… cuánta ferocidad.

—¡Fue un gato! —contestó el chico, muy tieso, pero sus kohais no lo notaron.

—¿Un gato? —repitió Yachi.

—Tiene más pinta de arañazo de cuervo —musitó Oikawa con una sonrisa ladina.

—¡Sí, un gato! —reiteró Daichi, manteniéndose estoico.— Ushijima rescató uno el otro día y el animal me atacó por los nervios —esa no era una total mentira, pero el gato en cuestión le había rasguñado el brazo, en verdad.— A él se le dan bien los animales —añadió señalando hacia el muchacho para desviar la atención de todos.

Ushijima se encotnraba unos metros más allá, sentado en un roca. En un brazo se le había parado una gaviota como si fuese un halcón de cetrería, y entre sus pies escarbaba un cangrejo rojizo. Una ola repentina llegó hasta esa altura y al retirarse dejó en la arena un pez, que quedó dando saltitos junto a al muchacho.

—Les presento: “ _Ushijima, princesa de Disney, hoy versión Ariel”_ —comentó Oikawa entonces.

Kageyama corrió hasta detenerse frente a Ushijima y se inclinó ante él.

—¡Por favor, enséñeme!

—¿Volley?

—¡No, a llevarme bien con los animales! —continuó con su reverencia.— ¡Por favor!

Oikawa aprovechó y le sacó una foto a Kageyama inclinado ante Ushiariel.

Un poco más allá, Kenma había vuelto a refugiarse bajo su sombrilla. Kuroo se le acercó para ofrecerle una bebida, pues hacía rato no lo veía hidratarse.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó sentándose a su lado.

—Gracias —musitó Kenma tomando la bebida.— Solo hace mucho calor.

—Tienes que beber algo fresco más seguido.

—Debo salir al sol para eso —objetó el chico.

Las neveras portátiles estaban junto a la mesa de los entrenadores y profesores, que charlaban animadamente.

—Podrías haberte negado a venir a la playa —comentó Kuroo entonces.— Siempre lo haces, de todas formas.

—Eso pretendía —asintió Kenma, fijando la vista en su PSP.— Pero Shouyo insistió en que viniera.

Kuro entornó los ojos, sin decir nada. Justo en ese momento, como si los hubiese oído, Hinata llegó corriendo hasta ellos.

—¡Vamos a nadar, Kenma-san!

—No, mejor no…

—¡Lo prometiste! —rió Hinata, tirando de la muñeca de Kenma.— ¡Vamos!

—En verdad, no… yo…

—A Kenma no le agrada pasar de tanto calor a tanto frío, y el agua debe estar helada —terció Kuroo, apartando la mano que Hinata mantenía sobre su amigo.— Es mejor dejarlo estar así.

—Oh, ya veo —repuso el enano de Karasuno.— Bueno, entonces…

—Iré —anunció Kenma entonces. Guardó la PSP y se puso de pie.— Vamos, Shouyo.

Y Kuroo los observó alejarse, tratando de contenerse. Podría haberlos acompañado, pero había un sentimiento complejo que le atenazaba el estómago y no se lo permitía.

—¿Otra vez plantado? —se burló Tsuki, que de nuevo estaba cerca.

—Así parece —repuso Kuroo, serio. Estuvo unos momentos en silencio.— ¿Y tu perro faldero? ¿Dónde está Pecas-kun?

Tsukishima se encogió de hombros.

—No somos siameses pegados por el hombro —aclaró con indiferencia.— Debe andar por ahí.

Kuroo lo observó un largo rato, mientras Tsukishima pretendía ignorarlo.

A medida que la tarde iba avanzando, más gente llegaba a la zona costera, pues al caer la noche habría un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales. Después de dicho espectáculo los profesores les tenían preparada una barbacoa de despedida, tras la cual todos volverían en los buses a sus hogares y, en el caso de Karasuno, a su prefectura.

Tooru salía de los vestuarios luego de haberse duchado y puesto otra muda de ropa, cuando se encontró con un grupito de chicas que lo habían estado observando toda la tarde. Les sonrió y fue lo más encantador posible ante sus preguntas, pero se negó a darles su número de teléfono.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Tooru de pronto, al reparar en que Ushijima estaba parado detrás suyo, con su nariz casi pegada a la nunca de Oikawa. Como no obtuvo respuesta se movió para mirarlo, pero Ushijima copió su movimiento como si fuese su sombra.— ¿Qué demonios… ?

—¡Oh, es el chico de antes! —exclamó una de las jovencitas.— ¿Así que son amigos?

—Nunca tanto, pero algo así —replicó Tooru, un poco confundido y contrariado. El idiota detrás suyo seguía utilizándolo como de escudo. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que se ponía ligeramente tenso cada vez que se le acercaba a hablar una de las chicas.— Oh, vaya…

Un rato después, cuando el grupo de acosadoras se hubo alejado, Tooru se echó a reír en la cara de Ushijima, que no había parado de esconderse detrás suyo hasta que quedaron libres.

—¿No sabes tratar con chicas? —se carcajeaba Tooru.— ¿Acaso nunca se te han declarado? ¡No, no me respondas! Aunque lo hubiesen hecho dudo que te dieras cuenta —siguió riéndose—, a menos que tuviesen un balón de volley en vez de cabeza.

Ushijima no pareció afectado por sus burlas. Se limitó a mirar en la dirección en que se habían ido las muchachas.

—Menos mal que _no_ fueron a Shiratorizawa —fue todo lo que dijo.

La tarde iba cayendo y el sol se había convertido en una bola de fuego que se perdía en el horizonte. Las primeras estrellas comenzaban a titilar en el cielo, del lado opuesto al astro rey. El ambiente estaba cálido y la suave brisa marina era una alivio después del intenso calor del día. La gente se arremolinaba en grupos buscando un lugar cómodo para asentarse a contemplar los fuegos artificiales que no tardarían en empezar.

Daichi observaba en dirección opuesta al gentío, con cara de preocupación.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó Sugawara al llegar a su lado.

—Hinata y Kageyama, hace rato no los veo —repuso sin dejar de estirar el cuello, vigilando.

Los dos chicos habían tenido una pelea más temprano. Nadie supo muy bien por qué discutían, pero ambos estaban en el mar, gritándose y empujándose, mientras Kenma permanecía de pie junto a ellos, encogiéndose con gesto nervioso. Suga los había logrado calmar, aunque la situación había quedado tensa. Y por lo poco que había escuchado al acercarse a separarlos, no discutían por el volley, precisamente.

—Déjalos, deben estar haciendo las paces por ahí —opinó Suga en tono tranquilizador.

— _Eso_ es lo que me preocupa —puntualizó Daichi con expresión grave, y su compañero se echó a reír.— ¿Qué te resulta tan gracioso?

—Eres como un padre controlador —le respondió en tono risueño.— Vigilas que no hagan lo mismo que nosotros estábamos haciendo a su misma edad.

—Nosotros somos _nosotros_ , y ellos son _ellos_ —explicó lo obvio.— Ese par debe mantenerse puro hasta… hasta…

—¿El casamiento? —sugirió Suga, largando otra carcajada.— ¿Y nosotros no debíamos mantener la pureza?

Daichi dejó de estirar el cuello y lo miró.

—No si quería mantenerte solo para mí —replicó con una sonrisa de lado.

—¿Quieres decir que me marcaste? —volvió a reír Suga.

—Algo así… —y como nadie les prestaba atención, con disimulo le tomó la mano, escondiéndola detrás de su espalda. Se miraron durante unos segundos cargados de intimidad, pero rápidamente apartaron la vista para no generar sospechas.

Media hora más tarde dio inicio el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales. Mientras el cielo explotaba con miles de hermosas luces de colores, Bokuto bailaba alrededor de Akaashi tirándole burbujas con uno de esos juguetes para niños; cuando lo mandaron a quedarse quieto y callarse, él gritó algo del destino y siguió con lo suyo. Akaashi se mantenía impasible.

Tsukishima estaba lejos del gentío, sentado entre unas rocas solitarias. Observaba fijamente cómo a lo lejos Yachi le tocaba el hombro a Yamaguchi mientras le señalaba algunos fuegos artificiales. El chico le sonreía un poco tontamente a modo de respuesta.

—¿No le has dicho aún, Gafas-kun? —preguntó Kuroo, ubicándose junto al rubio.

—¿Decir qué? —replicó Tsukishima.— ¿A quién?

—No te hagas el tonto —señaló con la cabeza hacia Yamaguchi.— Ni trates de negarlo.

Hubo una pausa prolongada.

—No hay necesidad de hacerlo —explicó mientras los fuegos artificiales se reflejaban en sus anteojos; fuegos a los que él no le prestaba atención, pues su vista seguía fija en su amigo de la infancia.— Así es como deben ser las cosas.

—No es bueno callarse las cosas —replicó Kuroo, aunque parecía que hablaba más consigo mismo que con su compañero.— ¿De qué tienes miedo?

—No tengo miedo… —su expresión se contrajo un tanto de pronto.

Kuroo siguió la línea de su vista y observó que Yachi se había sujetado de la mano de Yamaguchi, al asustarse por un fuego artificial que explotó muy abajo, y muy fuerte. El chico le daba unas palmaditas en la cabeza y ella sonreía apenada.

—No mires —dijo Kuroo. Pero Tsukishima parecía incapaz de apartar la mirada, hipnotizado en su angustia.— No mires —le puso una mano en la nunca y lo obligó a esconder la cara en su cuello.

—¿Qué demonios haces? —se sublevó Tsukishima, aunque no se apartó.

—Shhh, si alguien pregunta diremos que te emocionan los fuegos artificiales.

—No seas imbécil…

—¿Kuro?

Ambos se separaron al escuchar la voz de Kenma detrás suyo. Tsukishima se irguió, poniéndose los audífonos, y se alejó sin decir nada.

—Es un poco sensible a los fuegos —comentó Kuroo como quien no quiere la cosa. Kenma no dijo nada y se sentó a su lado.

Observaron el resto del espectáculo en silencio, hombro con hombro. Cuando terminó y la multitud comenzó a descomprimirse, Kenma por fin habló.

—Shouyo se peleó con su compañero —dijo en su tono neutro de siempre.— Parece que fue mi culpa.

—No te preocupes, presiento que ya se han reconciliado —murmuró Kuroo, que había visto a ese par escabulléndose entre las sombras un rato antes.

—Él pensaba que Shouyo tenía conmigo la clase relación que yo tengo contigo —siguió contando Kenma.— No sé por qué creería eso.

Kuroo observó de reojo a su amigo. A pesar de ser increíblemente racional y observador, no era consciente de los detalles importantes en las interacciones sociales. Esa suerte de ingenuidad simple y sin malicia era parte de lo que adoraba de él; le daban ganas de esconderlo del resto y tenerlo solo para sí mismo, para siempre.

—… A veces las más pequeñas tonterías crean malentendidos, eso es todo —le comentó al fin.

Kenma asintió y permanecieron en silencio. El bullicio iba mermando y solo quedaba el sonido de las olas rompiendo en la costa. Ya quedaba poca gente alrededor, la mayoría se había retirado de la playa hacia la zona más iluminada de los puestos comerciales. Los equipos de volley de la preparatoria comenzaban a arremolinarse en torno a la zona en que los profesores y entrenadores preparaban la barbacoa de despedida.

—Deberíamos ir yendo con los demás —opinó Kuroo, poniéndose de pie.— Vamos —dio un paso, pero se detuvo al sentir que le tiraban del borde de la sudadera.— ¿Kenma?

—¿Tú también?

—¿Yo también qué?

—¿Tú también pensaste lo mismo que el compañero de Shouyo?

Kuroo largó un suspiro y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

—Algo así… pero no literalmente —hizo una mueca.— Estaba tan acostumbrado a ser la única persona cercana a ti, que me resulta un poco extraño verte interactuar tan bien con los demás —explicó y le rozó la mejilla con los nudillos.

Como esperaba, Kenma inclinó el rostro hacia su contacto, entrecerrando los ojos. Siempre era así, el cuerpo de Kenma parecía reaccionar por sí mismo cuando lo tocaba, y él siempre se aprovechaba de eso. Pero ahora no. Apartó la mano y su amigo abrió de nuevo aquellos ojos ambarinos en los que le encantaba verse reflejado.

—Supongo que tengo que acostumbrarme —siguió diciendo Kuroo.— Ahora que no estamos juntos todo el tiempo, ya no soy la única persona en la que vas a apoyarte —se forzó a sonreírle.— Lo cual está muy bien, también mereces expandir tu mundo —y si Kuroo seguía a su lado todo el tiempo, eso jamás sucedería. Porque todo lo que quería es que el mundo de Kenma girara en torno a él.

Trataba de actuar como debía. Había estado pensando todo el día en su posesividad sobre Kenma, y aunque no había forma de suprimir ese sentimiento, comenzó a verse a sí mismo como un tirano opresor y acaparador, cosa que no le gustaba demasiado. Pero observalo allí sentado, con la piel clara a penas iluminada por las lejanas luces de la calle, y la brisa marina agitando aquellos cabellos que tanto le gustaba tocar, totalmente indefenso, le daban ganas de mandar las buenas intenciones a la mierda.

—Es difícil —musitó Kenma, como si se hiciera eco de sus pensamientos.

—Eh… bueno, sí, no va ser fácil que te relaciones con los demás de un día para el otro —admitió, retomando el hilo.— Pero vas bien, y poco a poco verás que…

—Es difícil _sin ti_ —aclaró Kenma, bajando la vista.— Es difícil cuando no estás conmigo.

—… verás que allá van mis buenas intenciones —Kuroo se puso la mano en forma de visera sobre los ojos, mirando al horizonte nocturno.— Sep, allá van, justo a lo oscuro.

—¿Kuro?

Las manos de Kuroo se habían detenido a escasos centímetros del rostro de Kenma, su expresión era increíblemente seria e intensa, a penas conteniéndose. Entonces dejó caer los brazos, dando un paso atrás.

—No volveré a hacerlo —dijo con voz grave.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Tocarte, abrazarte… —inspiró con fuerza.— No lo volveré a hacer.

—Entiendo.

—No, no entiendes —lo contradijo.— Lo haré de nuevo solo si tú me lo pides… ya no es suficiente esta relación de deseo unilateral —en verdad era más que suficiente a un nivel físico. Sabía que podía pasarse la vida entera imponiendo su cuerpo sobre el de Kenma y él no se negaría jamás, dejándose amar y dominar. Pero Kuroo ya no quería solo eso, quería saber que él también era deseado y querido, no solo aceptado con anodina resignación.— Espero que pienses lo que realmente quieres, y entonces decidas.

Kenma no respondió nada, la expresión de sus ojos se veía ligeramente desconcertada, pero mantenía la misma calma desapegada y exasperante de siempre. A lo lejos comenzaron a llamarlos a los gritos para que se acercaran a comer.

—¿Qué les tomó tanto tiempo? —preguntó Bokuto mientras devoraba un bistec.— ¡La carne se iba enfriar! ¡Qué delito!

—Eh… nos demoramos porque Kenma tenía algunos dolores —improvisó Kuroo, interceptando la siguiente pieza de carne que Bokuto pretendía apropiarse.— ¡Come también vegetales, maldito!

—¿Dolores? —se preocupó Akaashi.— ¿De qué?

Kenma miró a Kuroo, después de todo había sido su mentira. El muchacho tragó lo que masticaba y carraspeó antes de responder:

—Dolores menstruales.

Akaashi alzó las cejas mientras Kenma hacía una mueca y explicaba que le habían molestado las rodillas.

Pero a partir de esa noche Bokuto comenzó a quejarse de la menstruación cada vez que sentía alguna molestia en las piernas.

 


	12. Capítulo 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cumpleaños, regalos y sorpresas.

CAPÍTULO 12

 

Las clases se reanudaron en Septiembre, y los chicos volvieron en gran parte a su rutina habitual. Entre el estudio y los entrenamientos no tenían demasiado tiempo para salidas o entretenimiento, pero aún así la pasaban bien juntos. Un fin de semana en que se habían reunido los cinco a estudiar, terminaron viendo la saga completa del Señor de los Anillos y el Hobbit, descubriendo que era un gusto común que compartían todos ellos. A los pocos días Oikawa se les apareció con el nuevo juego de mesa de la Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos.

—Bien, hora de repartir los mazos de cartas por razas —dijo Tooru después de explicar las instrucciones del juego.— Yo, por supuesto, seré Elfo —apartó un mazo.— Daichi, tú serás de los Enanos —le entregó el mazo de la raza que más le gustaba al chico, según había dicho.

—Va bien contigo, eres el más pequeño de nosotros pero eres fuerte y trabajador —comentó Kuroo, sonriendo. Daichi lo miró con una mueca y se concentró en sus cartas.

—Tú, Kuroo, tendrás a tu cargo las jaurías de huargos, que también va bien contigo —sonrió Tooru, pasándole las cartas del enemigo.— Ya que en el mundo de Tolkien los huargos son una mezcla de hiena y lobo… bueno, ya sabes, tu risa.

—¿Qué tiene mi risa? —replicó Kuroo, pero tomó las cartas en cuestión y se puso a revisarlas.

—¿Y yo, y yo? —quiso saber Bokuto, entusiasmado.— ¿Qué raza me toca?

—Los Hombres —respondió Tooru.

—¡Genial! ¿Y por qué? —sonrió esperanzado.— ¿Porque son los protagonistas?

Tooru meneó la cabeza con gesto ambiguo.

—Seeeh, bueno… algunos Hombres pueden hacer grandes cosas, pero en general no destacan por su inteligencia.

—¡Genial! —repitió Bokuto, que solo se había quedado con lo de “ _hacer grandes cosas_ ”, ignorando el resto.

—A eso me refería —asintió Tooru, y entonces se dirigió a Ushijima, poniendo gesto seco.— Ten, tu mazo, tú serás los Trasgos.

—Pero aún quedan las Águilas —objetó Ushijima, señalando el otro mazo restante.

Tooru lo tomó y lo tiró por la ventana abierta.

—Se volaron —dijo sin inmutarse.— Ahí tienes, los Trasgos son tuyos. Enormes, feos y tontos.

Como la partida de aquel juego se podía extender tanto como quisieran, fueron jugando de a poco en diferentes noches. Oikawa, Bokuto y Daichi del lado del bien, contras las fuerzas oscuras de Kuroo y Ushijima. Para sorpresa de nadie, Tooru se la pasaba perdiendo los estribos porque los trasgos de Ushijima siempre le daban una paliza a sus elfos, y el chico terminaba cada partida diciéndole: “ _Debiste venir a nuestro lado._ ”

Los días fueron pasando y pronto llegaría el cumpleaños de Bokuto, detalle que el chico no dejó de repetir durante las semanas previas, para que ninguno pudiese decir que se le había olvidado.

—¡Ya tengo el regalo perfecto para Akaashi! —anunció una noche, en medio de la partida del juego de mesa.

—Pero es tú cumpleaños, no el suyo —observó Daichi.

—Es lo mismo —Bokuto hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia a ese detalle.— ¡Miren! —sacó del bolsillo una cajita que contenía un anillo como el de la saga de Tolkien, el “ _Anillo Único_ ”, pendiendo de una cadena.— Lo encontré por Internet, puedes pedir que adentro le graben lo que tú quieras.

Tooru tomó el pequeño objeto y lo alzó para observar su interior.

—” _One Setter to rule me all_ ” —leyó la frase que contenía, ajustada por Bokuto.

—Un Setter para gobernarme —tradujo Kuroo entonces, y agregó:— “ _Un Setter para encontrarme, un Setter para atraerme y atarme a… ¿su cama?_ ”

— _A las Tinieblas_ —puntualizó Ushijima, apegado al sentido original de la inscripción del Anillo Único.

Kuroo rió.

—Prefiero mi versión.

—¡Debería haber agregado eso, bro! —se maravilló Bokuto.— ¡Eres un genio!

—Creo que está bien así como lo grabaste —opinó Daichi.

—¿Oikawa? —se extrañó Ushijima.

El muchacho estaba encorvado sobre sí mismo y se balanceaba sobre el cojín en el suelo.

— _My precious_ —murmuraba.— _My precious_...

—¡NO! —Bokuto se llevo las manos a la cara, horrorizado.— ¡Devuélvemelo!

— _MY PRECIOUS!_ —exclamó Oikawa, y salió corriendo mientras Bokuto lo perseguía por toda la casa, ante la mirada grave de Daichi, las risas de hiena de Kuroo, y la impasibilidad de Ushijima.

En cuanto terminaron la partida, cada uno se fue a su casa a descansar. Daichi y Ushijima vivían ambos en la residencia universitaria, a unas cuadras de allí, por lo que siempre se iban juntos. Estaban por llegar cuando el celular de Ushijima comenzó a sonar insistentemente.

—¡Ven rápido! —bramó Oikawa en cuanto contestó la llamada.— ¡Es una emergencia! ¡RÁPIDO!

Daichi también se preocupó y lo acompañó de regreso al complejo de apartamentos donde vivían sus amigos. Llegaron a toda velocidad, y Oikawa abrió la puerta con gesto desesperado.

—¡Necesito tu ayuda! —dijo arrastrando a Ushijima hacia la sala de su casa.

Daichi los siguió, mientras Kuroo y Bokuto llegaban atraídos por el barullo.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Bokuto, que venía con el cepillo de dientes en la boca.

—No tengo idea —replicó Daichi.— Pero parece grave.

Todos se reunieron alrededor de Tooru, quien se encontraba de rodillas junto a le mesita de la sala.

—¡Ushiwaka! —dijo Oikawa con ojos llorosos.— ¡SALVA A MI HIJO!

Los otros cuatro chicos permanecieron en un desconcertado silencio. Bajaron la vista hacia la caja de vidrio que sujetaba Tooru con ambas manos; contenía algo de tierra, piedritas y hojas, y en el centro habitaba un enorme escarabajo, que ahora estaba vuelto de espalda, con las patitas hacia arriba.

—¿Qué síntomas tiene? —preguntó Ushijima, como si el pedido de su amigo fuese la cosa más normal del mundo.

—Hace días que comía poco, tampoco se movía mucho, y ahora cuando llegué y lo vi… —se tapó la cara con ambas manos, angustiado.

—Parece muerto —opinó Bokuto, ladeado la cabeza para observar al bicho. Daichi le dio un codazo.

—¿Y por qué llamaste a Ushijima? —inquirió Kuroo entonces.

—Es granjero, él entiende de estas cosas —puntualizó Tooru.— Y estudia medicina.

—Tú también.

—Él tiene los poderes de Princesa de Disney de su lado —expuso gesto serio.— Yo no me entiendo tanto con los animales.

—No es un animal, es un insecto.

—¡ES MI HIJO! —insistió Tooru.— ¡Mío y de Iwa-chan!

El último sábado que Tooru estuvo en su ciudad natal, durante el verano, fueron con Iwa-chan de campamento. Él quería ver las estrellas y a Iwaizumi simplemente le gustaba la naturaleza. De algún modo salió el tema de las parejas que en lugar de tener hijos, adoptaban mascotas y las cuidaban entre ambos, adquiriendo una responsabilidad compartida. Tooru dijo que podrían adoptar juntos un gato, Iwa-chan prefería un perro, discutieron, y no se pusieron de acuerdo en el tema. Esa tarde Iwaizumi capturó un escarabajo rinoceronte, recordando su antiguo hobby de la infancia, y Tooru decidió entonces que aquel sería el hijo de ambos.

Ushijima sacó al bicho de su hábitat de vidrio, se lo acercó al oído, lo examinó desde todos los ángulos, y luego lo depositó de nuevo sobre la tierra. Entonces miró a Oikawa y negó con la cabeza, muy serio.

—¡Mi Rigil Kent! —sollozó Tooru. Bokuto le pasó un brazo por los hombros, con la cabeza gacha.

—¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? —replicó Kuroo.

—Es otro nombre de la estrella Alfa Centauri —explicó Tooru.— Siempre quise observarla, pero desde el hemisferio norte no se puede… y ahora se murióooooo —escondió la cabeza en el hombro de Bokuto.— ¡Mi Kentaro! ¡Soy un mal padre!

—Los escarabajos adultos solo viven algunos meses —indicó Ushijima.— No es tu culpa.

—¿Si no puedo mantener vivo un escarabajo, cómo mantendré viva la llama del amor de Iwa-chan por mí? —se siguió lamentando el chico, sin escuchar razones.

—¿Y cómo hicieron un hijo así? —preguntó Bokuto entonces, aún con el cepillo de dientes en la boca.

—Era un hijo fruto del amor, no de la procreación —aclaró Tooru muy compungido.— Iwa-chan lo capturó como a mi corazón…

Finalmente todos se fueron a dormir, y al día siguiente le dieron santa sepultura a Rigil Kent, en el patio del complejo. Tooru continuó varios días con el trauma de ser “ _viudo de hijo_ ”.

El día del cumpleaños de Bokuto llegó, y se reunieron todos en su apartamento. Fueron algunos compañeros de la universidad e incluso unos pocos de la preparatoria, entre los que se contaba Akaashi. Kuroo se encargó de preparar el pastel (hacía varias semanas que venía practicando sus habilidades culinarias porque quería hacerle un pastel de manzana a Kenma para su cumpleaños, allá por Octubre.) Comieron, charlaron y tontearon hasta tarde, y entonces Bokuto acompañó a Akaashi hasta la parada del autobús.

—Te podrías haber quedado a pasar la noche —le dijo Bokuto mientras caminaban. Por supuesto, lo llevaba agarrado de la mano.

—Mañana tenemos práctica desde temprano y queda muy lejos de aquí —repuso Keiji.— No sería correcto que el capitán llegue tarde, debo dar el ejemplo.

—Eres tan responsable —lo admiró Bokuto, deteniéndose.— Espera un segundo, tengo algo para ti —le soltó la mano y rebuscó en el bolsillo hasta sacar la cajita del anillo.

—Bokuto-san…

—¡Tadáaaan! —abrió la tapa, mostrándole el contenido.— ¡Lo hice grabar especialmente para ti! —Akaashi tomó el anillo y observó su interior.— Genial, ¿verdad? Pensaba que debía ir a forjarlo en el Monte Fuji, a falta de un Monte del Destino, pero se me complicó la logística y… lo siento, _Made in China_ —señaló el borde de la cajita, donde llevaba la etiqueta de fábrica.— Pero la intención de regalártelo fue… —del otro bolsillo sacó un papel que leyó de reojo—… _forjada en el volcán de mi corazón que hierve de amor por ti_ —le había tomado un par de horas de búsqueda por Internet conseguir armar una frase lo suficientemente cursi para el momento.

—Gracias, Bokuto-san, pero…

—¡Nada de peros! —lo atajó.— Además tuve en cuenta lo que me dijiste de no levantar sospechas, y ese anillo lo puedes usar en el cuello, colgando de su cadena, ¡y nadie sospechará nada!

—Veo que estuviste en los detalles.

—¡Exacto! Soy genial, ¿verdad? —Akaashi asintió.— Así aunque no podamos vernos seguido por el estudio y los clubes, tendrás ese anillo para pensar en mí y conectarnos.

—Lo haré.

—No, en serio, conectarnos literalmente —señaló el anillo.— Viene con Wifi y Bluetooth incluidos —sonrió, feliz.— Ya sabes, hoy en día toooodo viene con entrada de Wifi y Bluetooth. De hecho, sospecho que el papel higiénico…

—Muchas gracias, Bokuto-san —repitió Akaashi, interrumpiéndolo.— Lo atesoraré. Pero hoy es tu cumpleaños, eres tú el que debe recibir regalos, no yo.

La sonrisa de Bokuto se ensanchó.

—El mejor regalo es que tú aceptes llevar algo que yo te regalé —replicó.

Akaashí esbozó una sonrisa tranquila.

—¿Qué voy hacer contigo?

—Lo que quieras —Bokuto se inclinó y lo besó un momento.— Y es literal, porque ese anillo dice que me gobiernas, así que… —Akaashi lo calló dándole otro beso.

Un rato más tarde Bokuto volvía feliz a su apartamento, donde Kuroo había terminado de ordenar las cosas y estaba tirado en el sillón, tecleando en su celular.

—Últimamente mandas muchos mensajes, bro —comentó Bokuto, dejándose caer en el otro sillón y encendiendo la TV.— ¿Kenma está respondiendo más?

—No, menos, de hecho —repuso Kuroo, acomodando un brazo detrás de la cabeza mientras escribía con la otra mano.— Hablo con Gafas-kun.

—¿Con el rubio alto de Karasuno?

—Ese mismo.

—Nunca fue muy amistoso.

—Sigue sin serlo —aclaró Kuroo con una sonrisa ladeada.— Pero descubrimos que tenemos algunos problemas en común, y charlamos al respecto.

—¿Comparten datos de bloqueadores?

—Humm, sí, claro, de vez en cuando —se echó a reír.

Hacía unos días le había enviado a Tsukishima un video con el título de los mejores bloqueadores de volley del mundo, pero cuando el chico lo abrió, resultó ser un pequeño fragmento de una porno gay que empezó a sonar a todo volumen en su celular. Aparentemente estaba en los vestidores de Karasuno con el resto de sus compañeros, y todos escucharon el video.

Desde aquel día en la playa, Kuroo y Tsukishima comenzaron a usarse de confidentes respecto de sus complicaciones sentimentales. En verdad había sido Kuroo el que inició aquello, el rubio al inicio no se mostraba muy dispuesto a hablar de sus cosas, pero con el tiempo fue cediendo. Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a aceptar el consejo de ir y confesar sus sentimientos, parecía dispuesto a irse a la tumba con aquel secreto.

A finales de Septiembre Tsukishima estuvo por Tokio, de hecho, porque su hermano mayor había sido transferido a las oficinas de la gran ciudad y le había pedido ayuda en el traslado. Además, era el cumpleaños del rubio menor, y Akiteru quería llevarlo a un lugar especial en Tokio. Cuando Daichi se enteró que su kohai estaba allí, entre él y Kuroo lo convencieron de que pasara a reunirse con ellos, y al final le hicieron un festejo improvisado en el departamento de Bokuto y Kuroo. Tsukishima estuvo con su cara avinagrada todo el rato, por supuesto, pero fue. Incluso se enfrascaron en otra partida de la Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos, que ganó Ushijima nuevamente.

—Te adoptaré de hijo así te mueres —lo amenazó Tooru esa noche, irritado.

Septiembre le dio paso a Octubre, y el nuevo mes llegó con grandes noticias: Bokuto y Oikawa habían sido reclutados para rendir las pruebas de ingreso al seleccionado juvenil de volley; si pasaban, representarían a Japón junto con Ushijima. Aquel día salieron los cinco a festejar a lo grande.

El mediodía de un sábado lluvioso, dos semanas más tarde, Oikawa pasaba a buscar a Bokuto para ir juntos al punto de encuentro donde abordarían los buses que los llevarían al campo de pruebas; pasarían el fin de semana allí.

—¡Si no pasan las pruebas, no vuelvan! —les gritaba Kuroo desde la puerta.— ¡No sé cómo animar a dos estúpidos depresivos juntos!

Kuroo volvió al interior del departamento y se echó sobre el sillón a revisar su celular. Estaba un poco preocupado porque hacía varios días que Kenma no respondía mensajes, y cuando lo llamaba entraba el buzón de voz. Le había preguntado a sus otros kohais de Nekoma si Kenma estaba bien, y todos respondían que sí, aunque a ellos tampoco les respondía mensajes ni llamadas. Habían pasado casi dos meses desde aquella última charla que tuvieron en la playa, y Kenma aún no se pronunciaba sobre el tema ni para bien ni para mal. Kuroo temía haberlo presionado mucho, al punto de que huyera, pero ya era tarde para echarse atrás. Tenía decido volver a su casa el próximo feriado libre que tuviera disponible, y entonces charlaría con Kenma tranquilamente.

Le llegó un mensaje de Tsukishima y se dispuso a contestarlo. De vez en cuando una parte de él pensaba que ambos estaban en una situación injusta, y que quizá juntos pudiesen mejorarla. Pero descartaba esa idea a los pocos segundos, porque otra parte de él, una mucho más fuerte, no podía ni quería rendirse aún con Kenma. Todo se decidiría la próxima vez que lo viese y charlaran. Aunque, visto lo visto, ya veía por dónde iría la respuesta de su pequeño amigo… el sonido de una llamada lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Era Tooru, para avisarle que acababan de tomarse el bus a unas cuadras, y desde arriba del transporte habían visto a alguien deambulando en el barrio, perdido bajo la lluvia.

Kuroo salió corriendo. Solo atinó a calzarse las zapatillas pero no se tomó el trabajo ni de tomar un paraguas. Corrió a toda velocidad hasta el paradero que quedaba a cuatro cuadras de allí; llegó agitado y chorreando agua.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí bajo la lluvia? —preguntó al detenerse sin aliento.

Sentado en la banca del paradero estaba Kenma, empapado de pies a cabeza, sin abrigo y vestido de entre casa, incluso llevaba puestas las pantuflas aún. Lo miró con su calma habitual, aunque temblaba un poco, seguramente de frío. Entonces respondió:

—Me perdí.

 

CONTINUARÁ. CHAN. (?)


	13. Capítulo 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La decisión de Kenma...
> 
>  
> 
> (ADVERTENCIA DE LEMON)

**** CAPÍTULO 13

 

“ _No volveré a hacerlo. Tocarte, abrazarte… no volveré a hacerlo._ ”

Aquella tarde de verano, tres años atrás, también llovía. Una fuerte tormenta rugía en el cielo, descargando su furia con potentes truenos y relámpagos, mientras ventiscas ululantes agitaban los árboles y la lluvia caía como una cortina. La naturaleza parecía decidida a destruir el orden del mundo ese día, o al menos ponerlo patas arriba por unas horas. Y, de alguna manera, lo hizo.

Kenma y Kuroo, que por aquel entonces tenían catorce y quinces años respectivamente, se encontraban en la habitación de este último, ambos sentados en la cama, frente a frente. Kenma jugaba con su PSP mientras Kuroo le pasaba una toalla por la cabeza, para secarle el cabello. La tormenta los había sorprendido de camino a casa después de practicar pases de volley en el parque.

—Si no te secas bien el pelo te vas a resfriar —le había advertido Kuroo a su amigo, que se había limitado a dejar caer la toalla sobre su cabeza para continuar concentrado en su juego. Como Kenma siguió sin hacerle caso, Kuroo chasqueó la lengua y se encargó él mismo de la tarea.

Kenma lo dejó hacer. Era normal que Kuroo se hiciera cargo de él hasta en esos mínimos detalles, cuando perdía la paciencia ante la falta de proactividad del chico. Su relación era así desde que se conocieron de pequeños, cuando Kenma erá aún más reacio a relacionarse con la gente y Kuroo, ignorando la reticencia del chico, se impuso como su amigo más cercano sin pedir permiso ni perdón.

El mundo siempre había sido un lugar algo incomprensible para Kenma. Un lugar agresivo, vertiginoso, lleno de ruidos confusos y voces estridentes, demandantes. Un lugar donde todos parecían correr a todos lados, apurados en todo momento; apurados en crecer, en vivir, apurados en morir. Un lugar donde no encajaba, donde su ritmo jamás alcanzaba al resto; donde su personalidad no se adaptaba a las expectativas. Un lugar que no era su lugar, y sentía que jamás lo sería. Por eso prefería aislarse, no molestar ni ser molestado, evitarse la ansiedad y el nerviosismo. Sin embargo, cuando lo conoció a Kuroo, el mundo de pronto se volvió un sitio menos hostil.

Así habían crecido, siempre uno al lado del otro, uno cuidando y el otro dejándose cuidar. No obstante, más allá de la comodidad de ser atendido, Kenma había descubierto que le resultaba muy agradable el tacto de su amigo, y aunque nunca lo había dicho en voz alta, no perdía oportunidad para ser tratado así. De lo que no era consciente era que Kuroo tampoco dejaba pasar ninguna oportunidad para hacerlo.

Y allí estaban esa tarde lluviosa de verano, sentados uno frente al otro. Estaban casi en penumbras, el cuarto a penas iluminado por el último resplandor de la tarde y los fugaces destellos de los relámpagos que se filtraban por la ventana. Aún concentrado en su juego, Kenma movió la cara para que su mejilla rozara el brazo de Kuroo, frotándolo como un gatito que busca mimos. Era un acto casi inconsciente, simplemente le gustaba el calor de la piel de su amigo. Las manos de Kuroo entonces se quedaron quietas sobre su cabeza, y todo él pareció permanecer estático de golpe. Su cuerpo irradiaba la misma tensión acumulada que las oscuras nubes de tormenta en el cielo, contenedoras de un potencial eléctrico a punto de explotar.

Kenma levantó la vista con curiosidad ante la súbita quietud de su compañero, y encontró que Kuroo se inclinaba sobre él, acercando su rostro. Sus labios se encontraron en un roce tan ligero como el aleteo de una mariposa, mientras los iluminaba un repentino relámpago. Se miraron un instante en penumbras, dubitativos, expectantes, con la electricidad recorrieron su piel, durante el tiempo exacto en que le tomó llegar al trueno y hacer retumbar los vidrios. Entonces la boca de Kuroo capturó los labios de Kenma con más ímpetu, y la tormenta se desató puertas adentro.

A esa tarde le siguieron muchas otras; tardes de besos en un principio inexpertos, a veces tímidos, temerosos, de pronto voraces, insaciables; tardes de caricias torpes pero anhelantes, de palabras no dichas y abrazos cargados de significados silenciosos. Con el tiempo, y cuando por fin alcanzaron una intimidad total, Kenma aprendió que todo aquello que no lograba expresarle a Kuroo en voz alta, podía hacerlo a través de su cuerpo. A través del roce de su piel, del encuentro de sus cuerpos, le transmitía todo lo que su voz no era lo suficientemente valiente para expresar.

De haber tenido mayor coraje, Kenma le habría dicho a Kuroo que el mundo seguía pareciéndole hostil e incomprensible, pero que por fin había encontrado su lugar en él… y ese lugar era a su lado. Creía que de alguna manera le había transmitido ese mensaje durante todas aquellas tardes de verano, esos momentos robados en los rincones, esas interminables noches a escondidas… Sin embargo, parecía que aquello no había bastado.

“ _No volveré a hacerlo. Tocarte, abrazarte… no volveré a hacerlo._ ”

Kenma sabía que su actitud por demás tranquila y su falta de expresividad verbal eran algo que podía generar malos entendidos, pero confiaba en que Kuroo lo entendía de todas formas. La complicación surgió cuando la época de estar juntos todo el tiempo llegó a su fin.

—Me mudaré con Bokuto en primavera —anunció Kuroo un día.

A partir de entonces, ya no hubo contacto físico cotidiano que pudiese reemplazar las palabras. Ya no hubo quien estuviera pendiente de Kenma todo el tiempo, retándolo, motivándolo, cuidándolo. Aunque jamás dijo nada a nadie, para Kenma aquel primer tiempo por su cuenta resultó particularmente difícil, lleno de ansiedades e incertidumbre. No obstante, la única forma en que lo demostró fue siendo más reservado y antisocial que de costumbre, cosa que a nadie le pareció algo raro. Otra vez albergó ganas de abandonar el club de volley, como le había sucedido en primer año. Aquella vez había sido Kuroo quien lo convenció de no rendirse, pero ahora no estaba allí para contenerlo o motivarlo. Y a pesar de que sus compañeros de equipo eran todos amables y simpáticos con él, ninguno era Kuroo.

Kenma permaneció en aquel limbo existencial durante todo el primer mes desde que Kuroo se fue, hasta que un día, no supo muy bien ni cómo ni por qué, algo hizo _click_ en su cabeza. Kuroo no lo había abandonado ni dejado atrás, solo era él mismo, Kenma, quien no podía seguir adelante, no avanzaba; y si no lo hacía, nunca lo alcanzaría. Kuroo se alejaría cada vez más, en múltiples aspectos. Kenma podía dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso de esa forma, o podía esforzarse en cambiar la suerte. Y por primera vez en su vida, decidió que avanzaría por su cuenta, por mucho que le costase. Decidió tomárselo como si se tratara de un juego RPG y tuviera que ir juntando experiencia y derrotando jefes para subir de niveles.

El primer jefe a derrotar era el club. Ir día a día a los entrenamientos de volley le resultaba tremendamente agotador y desgastante (sobre todo por los nuevos miembros), pero se motivaba diciéndose que si no podía con aquello, mejor era darse por vencido en alcanzar a Kuroo. Poco a poco su coordinación con Lev fue mejorando, a medida que el entusiasta rematador pulía sus propias habilidades. Kenma lo visualizaba como un pokemón al que iba entrenando hasta trabajar a la perfección juntos, y de ese modo descubrió que un parte de él, por pequeña que fuese, empezaba a disfrutar del club.

El siguiente jefe era la interacción social. Era consciente de que jamás sería la persona más carismática y sociable del planeta, ni aspiraba a serlo, pues no le interesaba. Pero si pretendía crecer y sobrevivir en la sociedad sin depender de la intervención constante de Kuroo, más le valía aprender a desenvolverse mejor. Fracasó continuamente en sus intentos de entablar conversación con compañeros de curso, no lograba encontrar el momento ni el tema adecuado; tampoco le fue mejor tratando de no apartar la vista cuando la gente lo miraba a los ojos. Finalmente descubrió un modo de ir acostumbrándose a tratar con la gente: practicando con Hinata y Lev. Era un método realmente obvio, en verdad. Los dos chicos eran totalmente opuestos a su personalidad, pero por alguna razón lograba conectar con ellos y no le resultaba tan difícil interactuar con ambos. Lev jamás notó que era un conejillo de indias, él aprovechaba alegremente la oportunidad de compartir el tiempo con su sempai y aprender más de volley. Hinata, igual de ignorante que Lev, no reparó nunca en que Kenma comenzó a iniciar charlas por mensaje más activamente, hablando de todo.

Así pasaron los siguientes dos meses, y Kenma fue avanzando paso a paso, a ritmo lento, pero avanzando al fin. Cuando estaban por llegar las vacaciones de verano le propuso a Hinata que se quedara en Tokio unos días, después de que terminaran con el campamento de entrenamiento de verano. Su idea era que aquella fuese la prueba final de la socialización. Mientras esa parte de su vida parecía ir asentándose, crecían en su interior la ansiedad y la expectativa por el regreso de Kuroo a su casa, quien solo se quedaría la primera semana de vacaciones.

Sin embargo, el día anterior al regreso de Kuroo, Kenma recibió una llamada repentina de Hinata, pidiéndole si podía quedarse en Tokio una semana antes del campamento de entrenamiento, y no después. En verdad Kenma tenía más ganas de dedicarle aquellos días a Kuroo, pero Hinata sonaba casi desesperado, y se dijo que con su nueva política social, no podía abandonar a un amigo en apuros. Así pues, Hinata llegó antes de lo previsto. Se mostraba alegre y charlatán como siempre, pero Kenma detectaba un dejo de nerviosismo en sus gestos.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó en un momento, cuando Hinata paró con su cháchara interminable de dudas sobre Tokio.

—¡Sí, claro! —repuso el chico con una sonrisa brillante.— No, en verdad no, yo… ¡KENMA-SAN!

—¿Q-q-qué sucede? —se preocupó al ver que Hinata caía de rodillas al suelo, sosteniéndose la cabeza.

—¡Kenma-san, yo… yo… ! ¡UWAAAHHH! —se restregaba los pelos como un loco.— ¡ME DECLARÉ!

Kenma parpadeó, sin entender.

—¿Qué declaraste?

—¡Me declaré! —repitió Hinata.— ¡A la persona que me gusta!

—Oh… ¡Ah! —asintió.— Ya veo. ¿Felicidades? Supongo —se felicitaba a la gente en situaciones así, ¿verdad?

—¡No, no me felicites! —el chico se había dejado caer hacia adelante, apoyando las manos en el piso.— ¡Fue un desastre!

—Oh, lo siento, ¿te rechazó?

—¡Sí! ¡No! ¡NO LO SÉ!

Kenma estaba cada vez más confundido, y ya no sabía qué decir. Pero no hizo falta que dijera nada porque Hinata continuó hablando, desesperado.

—Estábamos practicando, no recuerdo ni por qué empezamos a discutir, gritándonos de todo, y entonces… entonces… ¡Fui y lo dije! ¡LO DIJE!

—¿El qué?

—¡QUE ME GUSTA!

—Ah, cierto —asintió, pensativo.— ¿Y eso es malo?

—¡Demasiado! ¡Porque también lo besé! —empezó a rodar por el suelo.— Encima el imbécil me ignoró y siguió insultándome por el volley ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Ahhhhhh! ¡Qué vergüenzaaaaaa! —rodó con más ganas.— ¡Oh, Dios, de todas las personas, por qué justo él!

—¿Por eso quisiste venir antes?

Hinata paró de rodar y se sentó abrazado a sus rodillas.

—Sí… lo siento si me impuse, Kenma-san.

—No pasa nada —lo miró con curiosidad.— Pero tú no eres de las personas que huyen, Shouyo, es raro.

—No estoy huyendo para siempre, solo no sabía cómo enfrentarlo por ahora —hizo un mohín.— Yo y mi gran bocota incapaz de callarse.

Kenma sonrió un poco.

—Creo que eso es algo bueno —recogió las piernas sobre la cama y también se las abrazó.— Quisiera poder decirle las cosas con tanta facilidad a esa persona.

Hinata levantó la vista con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Te gusta alguien? —preguntó muy asombrado. Cuando el chico asintió, se entusiasmó.— ¿Se lo dijiste? —Kenma negó con la cabeza.— ¿Por qué no?

—No lo sé —encogió un hombro.— Siempre di por sentado que lo sabía…

—¿Entonces sabes si le gustas a esa persona? —cuando Kenma asintió. Hinata volvió a rodar por el piso pero gritando triunfal por su amigo.— ¡Debes decírselo!

—E-eso quiero intentar…

—¡Ve y grítaselo en la cara!

—Hum… no, bueno, no creo que… —dejó la frase inconclusa. A tanto no podría llegar.

—Cierto, no es bueno gritar esa clase de cosas en la cara —dijo Hinata recordando su propio exabrupto.— ¡WAHHH, LA VERGÜENZA VUELVEEE! ¡AHHHH!

Pasaron el resto de la noche charlando de todo y nada y jugando videjouegos. A la mañana siguiente llegó Kuroo. Kenma se creía preparado para tratar de demostrarle su nuevo yo ligeramente mejorado; quizá todavía no era una versión 3.0, pero al menos se había actualizado a la 1.5. Sin embargo, al momento de verlo parado allí enfrente suyo después de todo ese tiempo, el nerviosismo le ganó y se encerró en su impasibilidad habitual. Hinata, ajeno totalmente al hecho de que Kuroo era la persona de quien hablaba Kenma, no ayudó demasiado.

Así pasó esa semana sin que Kenma pudiera decirle nada a Kuroo, mientras el muchacho le robaba besos repentinos y caricias fugaces por los rincones, siempre que Hinata no estuviese atento. Sin embargo, había algo inusual en sus acercamientos, algo escondido, una especie de incomodidad contenida. Kenma pensó que sería solo su imaginación sobrealimentada por la preocupación últimamente. Días después Kuroo se fue y los más jóvenes tuvieron el campamento de volley. Llegado el siguiente fin de semana, Kenma estaba tan agotado que solo tenía ganas de recluirse en su habitación y no existir durante días.

—Vendrás a la playa, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Hinata muy animado, la última noche del campamento.

—No, no me gusta el sol…

—¡Oh, por favor, ven, será divertido! —insistió el chico.— ¡Daichi-san avisó que se pasaría por la playa junto con los demás ex capitanes!

Entonces estaría Kuroo.

—Iré —cambió de parecer Kenma al instante.

Sin embargo, durante el día en la playa nuevamente no fue capaz de decirle nada a Kuroo, ni de mostrarle los pequeños progresos que había hecho. Cuando Hinata lo quería arrastrar al agua y Kuroo intercedió para que no lo presionara, Kenma pensó en mostrarle que ya no era tan débil como antes, y que ahora podía enfrentarse a esas pequeñas molestias cotidianas. Pero no usó las palabras correctas y el resto del día Kuroo no se volvió a dirigir a él. Y no solo eso, Hinata terminó discutiendo con su compañero por su culpa, aunque no entendiera muy bien por qué.

Había algo en el aire que no auguraba nada bueno, Kenma de algún modo presentía que debía hablar ahora o callar para siempre. Durante el resto de la tarde se armó de todo el valor que pudo, el estómago le dolía de anticipación. No pudo encontrar un momento en que Kuroo estuviese a solas o desocupado hasta que cayó la noche y empezó el show de fuego artificiales. Lo divisó caminando solo hacia una zona apartada de la playa y lo siguió, repitiéndose mentalmente que no era tan difícil, que solo se trataba de palabras, que Hinata lo había animado toda la semana para que hiciera aquello. Inspiró con fuerza al ver que Kuroo se detenía y apuró el paso para alcanzarlo, pero al llegar a pocos pasos de él, lo que se detuvo fue el tiempo.

Kuroo abrazaba a Tsukishima, refugiándolo contra su cuello mientras murmuraban algo. Kuroo era una persona de bastante contacto, no era raro para él abrazar seguido a sus amigos y hasta conocidos. Pero aquel gesto que estaba viendo Kenma no era como los demás… era como lo tocaba a él. _Solo a él_. Con cuidado, con preocupación, con intención de proteger. Con intimidad.

Kenma sintió que algo se quebraba en su interior y solo atinó a pronunciar el nombre de Kuro; el resto era historia.

“ _No volveré a hacerlo. Tocarte, abrazarte… no volveré a hacerlo._ ”

 Si en aquel momento Kenma le hubiese dicho lo que había planeado durante semanas, quizá la realidad actual fuese otra. Pero en ese instante su mente estaba bloqueada con la imagen de Kuroo abrazando a alguien más que no era él, y nada bueno salió de su boca. En lugar de avanzar y acercarse a Kuroo, había retrocedido veinte casilleros.

Las vacaciones pasaron sin que volvieran a hablarse salvo por escasos mensajes sin gran contenido. Se reanudaron las clases y Kenma volvió a su ostracismo previo. Hinata, en cambio, parecía haber tenido más suerte sentimental y le mandaba mensajes sumamente emocionado, contándole todo. A través de él también se enteró que el rubio de Karasuno y Kuroo se habían vuelto amigos, o algo así, y se mensajeaban seguido, razón por la cual ellos le tomaban el pelo a Tsukishima. Hinata le contaba todo esto totalmente ignorante de lo que sentía su amigo, claro.

Pero la gota que rebalsó el vaso fue aquella foto del cumpleaños de Tsukishima que vio en las redes, a finales de septiembre. Por alguna razón el chico había estado en Tokio y pasó por el departamento de Kuroo y Bokuto. En la foto aparecían ellos tres y los otros chicos, todos sonriendo, salvo Tsukishima. Él estaba serio, pero Kuroo lo rodeaba con un brazo y con la otra mano le apretujaba la comisura de los labios para forzarle un gesto gracioso. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo observando aquella imagen, inmóvil, hipnotizado. Volvió a la realidad cuando una gota cayó sobre la pantalla del celular, y tardó en darse cuenta que era una lágrima suya, propia.

“ _No volveré a hacerlo. Tocarte, abrazarte… no volveré a hacerlo._ ”

Los siguientes días los vivió como anestesiado, ajeno a todo, hasta al dolor propio. Iba y venía, cumplía su rutina, incluso se desempeñaba bien en club, pero el tiempo pasaba sin que él lo registrara. Su lugar en el mundo se había destruido o, lo que era peor, había sido tomado por alguien más. Y él no había hecho nada para impedirlo.

Hasta que no pudo contenerse más. Aquel día de octubre, cuando se desató una tormenta de proporciones similares a la de aquella tarde en que se besaron por primera vez, Kenma se decidió por fin. Su mente lo frenaba con miles de dudas y temores, pero su cuerpo, mucho más honesto, tomó el control de la situación. Casi no fue consciente de cuándo salió corriendo de su casa y atravesó media ciudad en tren, sin paraguas y aún en pantuflas. Tampoco fue consciente de las miradas de la gente. Su mente estaba concentrada en un solo objetivo.

Y allí estaba ahora, frente a Kuroo una vez más, con la firme intención de recuperar el lugar en el mundo que le pertenecía solo a él.

—¿Te perdiste? —repitió Kuroo sin acercarse.— Y en pantuflas.

—Sí —asintió.— Pensaba venir a verte, pero después recordé que nunca supe la dirección exacta de tu departamento y… —encogió un hombro.

—Pudiste usar el celular, ¿no se te ocurrió?

—No lo tengo.

En verdad Kenma no usaba su celular hacía semanas. Lo había dejado a un lado sin batería desde que había visto aquella foto...

—¿Y pensabas quedarte aquí parado para siempre? —se impacientó Kuroo, pero aún así no se acercó ni lo tocó.— Vamos.

Unos minutos después estaban en el departamento que el chico mayor compartía con Bokuto.

—Ve a darte un baño antes de que te resfríes —le ordenó Kuroo, señalándole la puerta del baño. Kenma no se movió. Kuroo le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar para buscar unas toallas.— En serio, ¿qué demonios sucede contigo? ¿Pasó algo? ¿Perdiste la cabeza? ¿Hay alguien mol… ?

—Te quiero.

—… estándote? —se detuvo.— ¿Qué?

—Te quiero —volvió a decir Kenma, esta vez un poco más alto. Se apresuró hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza por la espalda, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos — Te quiero. Te quiero. Te quiero —repetía con voz amortiguada.

Kuroo permaneció paralizado unos instantes, sin atinar a reaccionar. Cuando quiso girarse para poder mirar a Kenma a la cara, el chico presionó sus brazos con más fuerza, deteniéndolo, mientras escondía la cara en su espalda.

—¿Kenma? —trató de moverse una vez más, pero el pequeño seguía empeñado en esconderse detrás suyo.

—No te vayas —pidió Kenma, angustiado, tras unos segundos de duda.— No me dejes.

 —No pensaba hacerlo —respondió Kuroo, aún un poco aturdido. Puso su mano sobre las de Kenma, que se entrelazaban sobre su estómago.— Kenma…

Pero el chico lo interrumpió, soltando una catarata de palabras juntas.

—Prometo hablar más y depender menos —hablaba sin tomar aire—, y prometo hacer las cosas por mí mismo y decir las cosas que pienso…

—Calma, oye, tranquilo…

—… y no dar por sentado las cosas, y repetirte que te quiero todos los días, o todas las semanas, por lo menos. Pero no me dejes atrás, por favor. No te vayas.

—No me voy a ningún lado, sigo acá, contigo.

Por fin logró girarse entre los brazos de Kenma para quedar frente a frente. Lo abrazó un largo rato, mientras el chico se calmaba. Estuvieron así, casi sin moverse, hasta que Kenma estornudó. Habían olvidado que seguían empapados. Entonces Kuroo lo obligó a que se se duchara primero, en tanto él se ponía ropa seca y preparaba algo caliente de beber. Mientras hacía el té, una parte de Kuroo todavía pensaba que se acababa de imaginar la reacción de Kenma…

Cuando Kenma volvió a la sala, ya seco y con ropas demasiado grandes para su cuerpo menudo, Kuroo le sirvió el té.

—Toma el té caliente —le indicó mientras Kenma se sentaba.— Lo último que me falta es que te resfríes de pronto y quedes afónico y no puedas responderme.

Kenma ahuecó las manos en torno a la humeante taza.

—Gracias —musitó.— No vine para que siguieras cuidándome, lo siento…

—¿ Y cuándo me he quejado por tener que cuidarte? —quiso saber Kuroo, sentándose en el cojín a su lado.— Me gusta hacerlo, me gusta que dependas de mí, me gusta que me necesites.

—Bueno… entonces también quiero cuidarte —lo miró con gesto decidido, pero al mismo tiempo de no tener idea cómo hacer aquello. Inquieto, se tapó la cara con la taza, bebiendo.

Kuroo apoyó un codo en la mesa y descansó la barbilla sobre su mano, contemplándolo.

—Tienes el pelo más largo —observó, pasando los dedos por el cabello del chico. Era algo que ya había notado en el verano, de hecho.

No sólo lo tenía más largo, si no que también se lo había secado apropiadamente después de ducharse y en parte se lo había atado en una pequeña coleta.

—Y lo llevas atado —comentó con curiosidad. Sabía que su razón principal para no cortarse el pelo ni tampoco recogérselo, era que lo ponía ansioso que su visión panorámica fuese muy amplia.

Kenma se encogió de hombros.

—Supuse que era hora de extender mi visión del mundo aunque sea un poco…

Kuroo sonrió levemente y le tomó un mechón que se le había escapado para acomodárselo detrás de la oreja. Mientras Kenma tomaba su té, Kuroo le fue sonsacando algo de información. Le agradó enterarse que Kenma estaba disfrutando del club de volley aún en su ausencia, a pesar de que una parte suya quería estar en el lugar de Lev. Además lo sorprendió con sus esfuerzos por socializar un poco más. Lo atacó un sentimiento extraño, mitad celos y mitad diversión, saber que las personas con las que ahora contaba Kenma, eran Lev y Hinata. Una parte de él se alegraba de saber que el chico expandía de a poco su mundo, otra parte quería retenerlo solo para sí mismo.

—Entonces, ¿ya tomaste tu decisión? —quiso saber Kuroo cuando Kenma terminó su té.

Hubo un silencio. Afuera todavía llovía con fuerza y el viento aullaba entre los árboles.

—Creo que es bastante obvio —repuso Kenma, ruborizado y evasivo.

—Quiero escucharla en voz alta, de nuevo —esbozó una sonrisa torcida, pasándole un dedo por el cuello. Lo vio estremecerse un poco.— Haz adelgazado… ¿no estás comiendo bien?

—Sí —asintió, inclinándose hacia el tacto de Kuroo.— Pero a veces me olvidó de almorzar.

—Siempre te distraes jugando y no comes —cuántas veces había tenido que esconderle el PSP para que se alimentara.

—Pues estaba distraído pensando en ti —aclaró Kenma con los ojos entrecerrados, disfrutando de las caricias en su cuello. Quizá ni fue consciente de lo que acababa de admitir.

Kuroo paseó la mano hasta su nuca y le soltó el pelo, que cayó cubriéndole parte del rostro. Entrelazó los dedos en su sedoso cabello.

—Ahora no necesitas ver el resto del mundo —murmuró acercándose para besarle el cuello, y lo sintió estremecerse de nuevo.— Solo tienes que mirarme a mí.

Lo empujó hasta dejarlo recostado sobre el suelo, bajo su peso, y lo beso con fuerza, invadiendo su boca con la lengua de inmediato, probando, saboreando lo que tanto había extrañado durante el último tiempo. Alzó la cabeza cuando a ambos comenzó a faltarles la respiración.

—¿Y bien? —lo miró fijo a los ojos.— ¿Tu decisión?

El pecho de Kenma subía y bajaba, agitado. Tenía las mejillas rosadas y los labios rojizos por el roce; sus ojos se veían velados de deseo.

—Te quiero —volvió a decir en voz baja; tragó saliva.— Quiero estar contigo…

Kuroo le separó las piernas para ubicarse mejor encima suyo, luego se agachó y comenzó a lamerle y mordisquearle el cuello una vez más. Kenma echó la cabeza hacia atrás, casi ronroneando.

—¿Y quieres que te toque? —preguntó Kuroo contra su piel, pasando una mano por el contorno del cuerpo del chico.

—S-sí… —musitó con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Dónde? ¿Aquí? —los dedos de Kuroo se pusieron a juguetear con los pezones del chico, que asintió a penas mientras se retorcía.— ¿O aquí? —frotó su dura entrepierna contra la pelvis de Kenma.

—Tócame en… todas partes —jadeó mientras Kuroo lo arrastraba con él de costado; le bajó un tanto la ropa para dejar al aire su erección, e hizo lo mismo con la suya, frotándolos uno contra otro.— Kuro…

—Tócame tú también —murmuró Kuroo con voz ronca, guiando su mano hacia sus miembros húmedos y en contacto, al tiempo que le mordisqueaba los labios con fuerza y volvía a hundir la lengua en su boca.

Tras unos minutos más de besos agresivos y caricias frenéticas, Kuroo se puso en pie, arrastrándolo consigo.

—Me hiciste esperar mucho, ¿sabías? —murmuró mientras le mordía el cuello una vez más. Sabía que era el punto más sensible de Kenma; el chico gimió por lo bajo, sin dejar de frotarse contra él.— Voy a tener que castigarte un poco…

 Le quitó el pantalón y lo alzó, haciendo que le rodeara la cintura con ambas piernas mientras se besaban. Sus manos se cerraron con fuerza sobre el trasero de Kenma, y una se fue deslizando hasta introducirle un húmedo dedo sin previo aviso. Kenma se quejó y trató de apartarse, pero Kuroo no se lo permitió, capturándole la nuca con la otra mano para que no pudiese escapar de su beso, y hundiendo otro dedo más dentro suyo. El chico se retorcía de incomodidad al principio, pero en pocos segundos Kuroo encontró ese lugar especial para presionar, y pronto lo tuvo gimiendo de placer contra su boca. Cargándolo así lo llevó hasta su habitación, porque allí tenía los condones. Lo dejó sobre su cama y le ordenó a Kenma que le pusiera el condón mientras él se quitaba la camiseta y pateaba el pantalón a un lado. Las pequeñas manos del chico se movían con confianza sobre su miembro, pues ya había hecho lo mismo varias veces antes. Entonces Kuroo lo volteó boca abajo sobre la cama y lo hizo alzar la cadera, ubicándose detrás suyo.

—Extrañaba esta vista —murmuró mientras comenzaba a penetrarlo.

Aunque estaba acostumbrado y Kuroo acababa de prepararlo, Kenma se encogió un tanto ante la repentina invasión, y gimoteó contra las sábanas, con ojos llorosos. Aquello solo sirvió para que Kuroo embistiera con más fuerza, abriéndose paso dentro suyo sin delicadeza.

—¿Tú también lo extrañabas? —murmuró inclinándose sobre su espalda para morderle la oreja, mientras seguía empujando rítmicamente contra su cadera y comenzaba a masajearle la erección.

—S-s… ¡Ah!… Sí…

—Separa más las piernas…

 Kenma lo obedeció y Kuroo se hundió aún más profundo en él. La cadencia de sus embestidas fueron aumentando frenéticamente, junto con los gemidos y los jadeos de Kenma, hasta que ambos alcanzaron el punto culminante. Sin aliento, Kuro se desplomó de costado, abrazando a Kenma por la espalda, aún sin salir de él.

—No voy a permitir que me dejes nunca —le susurró, agitado. Por toda respuesta, Kenma presionó su cuerpo contra el suyo, casi podía oír sus ronroneos.

“ _Voy a comprar ese maldito collar y se lo pondré_ ”, pensó Kuroo entonces.

 

 


	14. Capítulo 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ushijima descubre el romance... casi.

CAPÍTULO 14

 

A medida que transcurría el tiempo, se hizo habitual que Akaashi y Kenma se dejaran caer por el departamento de Bokuto y Kuroo, siempre que los horarios de unos y otros lo permitieran, para estudiar juntos con todo el grupo. Los dos más jóvenes estaban preparándose para el ingreso a la universidad y no les venía mal estudiar con alumnos que ya eran universitarios (aunque la mitad del tiempo no lo parecieran.)

Una de esas frías tardes, después de terminar con los estudios de aquel día, se pusieron a ver un especial de películas de terror que de casualidad pasaban en la TV. Todos estaban en silencio y concentrados en la pantalla, salvo Bokuto que no dejaba de moverse nervioso en su cojín, cambiando de posturas todo el rato, golpeteando el suelo con el pie o la mesa con un dedo; hasta que Akaashi lo mandó a estarse quieto. Permaneció en calma unos minutos, como un niño en penitencia, hasta que afuera el viento hizo sonar una rama y él pegó un salto que trató de disimular carraspeando y cambiando de postura.

—Bro… —dijo Bokuto por lo bajo.

—¿Mmh?

Kuroo apoyaba la barbilla sobre la cabeza de Kenma, a quien tenía sentado entres sus piernas y aovillado entre sus brazos, mientras veían la película con atención.

—¿Kenma tiene miedo?

—No, solo no le gusta el frío —repuso Kuroo sin apartar la vista de la pantalla.

—Ya veo… —murmuró Bokuto, pensativo.— Akaashi, tengo frí...

 —No —replicó Akaashi rotundamente.

Bokuto hizo un mohín enfurruñado y estuvo en silencio unos pocos segundos. Entonces gateó hasta el cojín de Kuroo.

—Permiso, Kenma, el Bro mayor también tiene frío —dijo mientras corría al muchacho y se ubicaba encima de Kuroo.— Ya sabes, “ _Bros before hoes”_ , “ _Los amigos antes que las mujeres_ ”, y todo eso.

—Soy hombre —murmuró Kenma, pero aún así se hizo a un lado y le dejó el lugar a Bokuto.

—Shhh —chistó Oikawa.— Quiero escuchar.

Kuroo hizo una mueca mientras trataba de acomodarse. Claramente no era lo mismo tener encima el cuerpo menudo de Kenma, que acunar la humanidad de Bokuto. Sin embargo no dijo nada, porque sabía que el búho idiota le temía a las cosas de terror y después tenía pesadillas.

Una hora y media después, cuando terminó la película, Bokuto anunció que se le había pasado el frío y se soltó de Kuroo. Entonces reparó en que Akaashi había refugiado a Kenma entre sus brazos.

—¡Akaaaashi! —se indignó Bokuto.

—Lo llevaré a la habitación —dijo Kuroo poniéndose de pie para tomar a Kenma, quien se había quedado dormido encima de Akaashi.

—La próxima película es “ _Escalofríos en la cueva_ ” —leyó Daichi en la TV.— Trata sobre un campamento deportivo en el que hacen una prueba de valor y…

—¡En el otro canal están dando “ _Tinker Bell_ ”! —lo interrumpió Bokuto.— Yo sé que te debe gustar, ¿verdad, Ushibro?

—Ushivaca es una princesa de Disney, no una hadita chillona —comentó Oikawa.— Aunque sea igual de odioso que esa fulana de Tinker Bell, claro…

—Prefiero la película de terror —confirmó Ushijima.— ¿Tienes algo en el ojo? —preguntó sin entender los guiños exagerados de Bokuto a espaldas de los demás.

—Esa sinopsis me trae recuerdos de mi primer campamento de entrenamiento en Fukurodani —comentó Akaashi entonces.— También tuvimos una prueba de valor y Bokuto—san…

—¡HEY, HEY, HEEEY, LA PIZZA LLEGÓ! —volvió a interrumpir Bokuto.

—No pedimos ninguna pizza —puntualizó Oikawa.

—¡Llegó _a mi mente_! —aclaró Bokuto señalándose la cabeza.— ¡Debemos pedir pizza! Ven, Akaashi, llama tú, suenas bien por teléfono.

Akaashi lo observó con gesto cansino, pero hizo el llamado en cuestión. Dos horas y cuatro pizzas más tarde, todos estaban con el estómago lleno y soñolientos (Bokuto se había pasado toda la película encima de Kuroo una vez más.)

—Deberíamos regresar a los dormitorios —le dijo Daichi a Ushijima mientras se desperezaba.

—Sí, es tarde —asintió Ushijima. Tomó algunos textos y cuadernos suyos para guardarlos en la mochila, y de uno de ellos se desprendió una carta con corazones que cayó sobre la mesa.

—Vaya, vaaaaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? —Tooru sonrió ladinamente, apresurándose a tomar la carta para examinarla.— ¿Una declaración, Ushijima? Qué mal de tu parte no contarnos algo así —sacó la lengua por un costado mientras abría el sobre y sacaba la hoja.

—Solo había olvidado que la tenía —se excusó el muchacho sin inmutarse.

—¿Desde cuándo está guardada ahí? —quiso saber Daichi, empezando a sentir pena por la chica.

—Desde… —Ushijima hizo los cálculos mentales—… antes de las vacaciones de verano.

—¡Hace cuatro meses de eso! —exclamó Tooru.— ¿Y qué le respondiste?

—Nada —todos lo miraron fijo.— ¿Tenía que responder algo?

—Eres una princesa-vaca sin alma —dijo Tooru meneando la cabeza y se dispuso a leer la carta.

—Tendrías que haberla rechazado apropiadamente, Ushijima —le explicó Akaashi con tranquilidad.— Si no estabas interesado en ella, debías aclarárselo lo más amablemente posible.

—Ya veo.

—¿Acaso era fea? —quiso saber Kuroo.

—No lo sé, no recuerdo su cara.

Todos pusieron los ojos en blanco.

—¡Pero si esto lo escribió Suzume-chan! —anunció Tooru tras terminar de leer la carta y ver la firma.

—¿Quién? —Bokuto nunca recordaba nombres ni caras que no le interesaban.

—Ya sabes, la chica linda de la facultad de Literatura —le recordó Kuroo.— Es hermosa y muy madura, aunque al parecer tímida, confesándose por carta en la universidad…

—¡Una chica linda! —exclamó Bokuto, mirando fascinado a Ushijima.— ¿No te gustan lindas, Ushibro? —el chico se encogió de hombros por toda respuesta.

—¿Cómo te gustan las chicas? —inquirió Kuroo con interés.

Ushijima parecía totalmente perdido en aquel terreno, solo se encogió de hombros de nuevo.

—Algún gusto debes tener —se impaciento Oikawa.— Hasta un cerebro de esponja como tú tiene sus preferencias —siguieron sin obtener contestación.— Mira, por ejemplo, a Kuroo le gustan con cabello largo y de cuerpo pequeño —Kuroo asintió.— A Daichi le gustan del tipo agradable y maduro —el chico también asintió.— A Bokuto le gustan… le gustan… —chasqueó los dedos, buscando la respuesta.— ¿De qué tipo te gustan, Bokuto?

—¡Akaashi! —sonrió el chico.

—Sí, ya sabemos eso, ¿pero qué es lo que te atrae de alguien?

—¡Akaashi!

Keiji le hizo señas a Oikawa para que lo dejara estar.

—Gracias por tu esclarecedor ejemplo, Bokuto —ironizó Tooru.— En cuanto a mí, me gustan las serias de cabello negro y fuertes brazos.

—¿Seguro estás hablando de _chicas_? —murmuró Kuroo por lo bajo, sonriendo.

—Entonces, Ushiwaka —continuó Tooru, ignorando a Kuroo—, ¿cómo te gustan a ti? Vamos, no pido algo filosófico, solo una descripción física. Algo que veas y te agrade.

Ushijima frunció el ceño, meditándolo unos momentos.

—Pues, me gustan con curvas —dijo entonces, con la mirada fija en un punto perdido.

—Ajá, ¿y qué más?

—Que se sientan suaves pero firmes al tacto…

Kuroo asintió, de acuerdo con aquello. Ushijima continuó:

—Y que reboten bien.

Todos permanecieron desconcertados un momento.

—¿Que rebote bien en la cama? —aventuró Kuroo, y Daichi le dio un codazo.

—No, contra el suelo —aclaró Ushijima.

Lo observaron horrorizados hasta que Akaashi les hizo señas a los demás, en dirección a un bolso. Ushijima había estado mirando la pelota de volley guardada allí mientras describía el físico ideal según él.

—Eres un imbécil —murmuró Tooru.

Un rato más tarde cada quien había vuelto a su casa salvo Kenma y Akaashi, quienes pasarían la noche allí porque el viaje de regreso a sus hogares era muy largo. Ya eran pasadas la una de la madrugada pero en el complejo de apartamentos nadie dormía. En la primera habitación Kuroo le cubría la boca con un beso a Kenma para tapar sus gemidos y que nadie los oyera “ _rebotando_ ”. En el dormitorio cruzando el pasillo, Bokuto descansaba la cabeza sobre las piernas de Akaashi mientras le contaba sus traumas de infancia con las películas y relatos de terror, en tanto Keiji tomaba nota mental para ampliar la lista de debilidades de Bokuto. Y al otro lado de la pared, en el departamento vecino, Tooru estaba que caminaba por las paredes.

Minutos atrás le había llegado una foto de Iwa-chan que le enviaba Hanamaki. Desde las vacaciones de verano que Iwaizumi había empezado a trabajar medio tiempo en un restaurante (razón por la cual se veían menos, ya que Tooru no podía viajar los feriados a Miyagi por los entrenamientos extra, e Iwaizumi no podía venir a Tokio porque le tocaban sus turnos de trabajo.) Tooru adoraba cómo se veía Iwa-chan en su traje de mozo, pero como obviamente él no le iba a mandar ninguna foto de sí mismo en su uniforme, le había pedido a Makki que se las enviara en su lugar. Y en esta foto que le acaba de llegar, Iwaizumi no estaba solo. Era una foto grupal, estaban todos los compañeros de Iwa-chan presentes, y una chica colgaba de su brazo, risueña y cándidamente.

Tooru miraba el reloj de pared impaciente, esperando que llegara la hora de poder llamar a Iwaizumi, porque sabía que ese día salía tarde del trabajo. Cuando por fin el reloj marcó la una y media, lo llamó.

—¿Quién es? —fue lo primero que preguntó Tooru en cuanto Iwa-chan contestó.

—¿De qué hablas, Mierdakawa? —suspiró Iwaizumi; se le notaba el tono cansado.

—La foto grupal que te sacó Hanamki —le recordó.— ¿Quién es?

—Ah, sí, supuse que saltarías con algo así —otro suspiro.— Hana es una compañera nada más, solo que es muy alegre y…

—No hablo de ella —lo interrumpió Tooru.— Hablo del chico alto ese que te mira desde el extremo izquierdo.

—No sé de quién hablas —Oikawa se lo describió.— Ah, Takahashi. Es un buen compañero, ¿qué hay con él?

—Te desea.

—No digas estupideces.

—¡No son estupideces! ¡Solo observa cómo te mira! —Iwaizumi resopló con sarcasmo al otro lado de la línea.— ¡Hablo en serio! ¡Te mira como yo te miro desde los catorce años!

—Él no tiene esa cabeza ridícula sobre los hombros como tú, Mierdakawa, no compares.

—¡ _Te desea_ , yo lo sé!

Un rato después terminaron la conversación sin que Iwaizumi le creyera, pero Tooru quedó con aquella idea dando vueltas en su mente.

Por fin, el siguiente feriado sí pudo viajar a Miyagi. Quería pasar por el restaurante-café donde trabajaba Iwaizumi sin avisarle, para verlo en acción (y de paso para vigilar al tal Takahashi, si es que estaba de turno.)

—Hay que actuar casual, para que Iwa-chan no nos descubra —iba diciéndole Tooru a Daichi y Ushijima, que caminaban con él rumbo al local en cuestión.

—Claro —asintió Ushijima.

—¿Y por qué venimos contigo? —preguntó Daichi de pronto, con las manos en los bolsillos.

Tooru lo miró y frunció el ceño.

—No tengo idea —admitió.— ¿Qué hacen acá?

Últimamente pasaban tanto tiempo juntos, que los planes de uno terminaban siendo del otro y compartían todo. Los tres se encogieron de hombros y siguieron caminando mientras Tooru les exponía sus dudas. Daichi le decía que para él no era algo de lo que preocuparse tanto, pues Iwaizumi era un tipo serio, y Ushijima se mostraba de acuerdo con él.

—Es posible que se enoje si lo persigues —comentó Ushijima.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, eso creo.

—No, ¿en serio _TÚ_ , el “ _Acosador Número Uno_ ”, me advierte que no _acose_? —dijo Oikawa con sarcasmo.

—Hay que hacerlo con responsabilidad —repuso Ushijima seriamente.

—Mira al cielo, Ushijima, ¿ves esas nubes? —le puso una mano en el hombro y con el otro brazo señaló hacia arriba.— Tienen formas curiosas, ¿verdad? Mira esa, por ejemplo. Tiene forma de: “M _e importa una mierda tu opinión, Ushivaca_.”

—No la veo —respondió Ushijima, contemplando el cielo con atención.

Daichi rió por lo bajo mientras Oikawa ponía los ojos en blanco. Finalmente llegaron al restaurante y se ubicaron en una mesa. Los atendió la tal Hana muy alegremente y les pasó los menúes, detrás del cual se escondió Tooru para espiar a Iwa-chan, quien atendía mesas en el otro extremo del salón.

—Le queda tan bien ese uniforme —murmuró Toorru extasiado.— Miren cómo le marca los brazos…

Se estiró tanto para observarlo que se cayó de la silla y justo empujó a un mozo que pasaba por allí con la bandeja. Un plato de fideos terminó sobre la cabeza de Oikawa.

—¡Disculpe, señor, no lo vi! —decía el mozo, apurándose a ayudarlo.

—Está bien, fue mi culp… ¡ _TÚ_! —se sorprendió Tooru. Aquel mozo era el tal Takahashi.

—Lo siento, ¿nos conocemos, señor? —preguntó el chico.

—Sí. ¡No!… no me llames señor.

—¿Oikawa?

Atraído por el barullo, Iwaizumi se había acercado a la zona. Daichi pretendió estar muy interesado en la lámpara que iluminaba la mesa, mientras Ushijima se apresuraba a sacar algo de la mochila. Rápidamente le puso unas gafas oscuras y un bigote a Oikawa, él se puso lo mismo y se subió la capucha de la chaqueta, cruzando las piernas.

—¿Qué haces? —masculló Daichi dándole una patada por abajo de la mesa.

—Oiwaka dijo que que había que ser casual si aparecía Iwaizumi —le recordó Ushijima.— Bokuto nos prestó el atuendo casual.

—¿” _Oiwaka”_? —repitió Iwaizumi, con un rictus en los labios.

—¿En el menú tienen “ _Suicidio espresso_ ”? —le preguntó Tooru a Takahashi.

Finalmente el encargado le ofreció un pedido sin cargo a Tooru por las molestias ocasionadas con el accidente, e Iwaizumi le dijo que hablaban en una hora y media, cuando tuviera su descanso. Su expresión no auguraba nada bueno. Durante esa hora Tooru confirmó sus sospechas sobre el tal Takahashi: sus ojos siempre se desviaban hacia donde sea que estuviese Iwaizumi en ese momento, y no perdía oportunidad para compartir una sonrisa o una palabra con él. Sin embargo, no tenía más argumentos que su corazonada para sostener su acusación sobre el chico, e Iwa-chan no le creería eso.

—No sabía que vendrías a Miyagi —le dijo Iwa-chan en cuanto tuvo su descanso; estaban en una calle lateral al restaurante. Ushijima y Daichi se habían ido.

—Ninguno lo sabíamos —explicó Tooru.—Nos avisaron a última hora que nos daban el feriado libre de entrenamientos y decidimos viajar.

—Igual podrías haberme avisado.

—Quería darte una sorpresa.

Sin embargo, la sorpresa fue para Tooru. Iwaizumi no solo estaba cortante y molesto, si no que aquella noche no se podrían ver porque él asistiría a una reunión con sus compañeros de trabajo, en honor al feriado de “ _Día de Acción de Gracias por el Trabajo_ ”. Y al otro día tampoco podrían verse porque Iwaizumi había aceptado trabajar en feriado ya que le pagarían el triple. Finalmente se vieron únicamente un rato antes de que Tooru tomara el tren de vuelta a Tokio, y terminaron en una pequeña pelea cuando salió nuevamente el tema sobre Takahashi, a raíz de la reunión de la otra noche.

Una vez de vuelta en Tokio, el nivel depresivo de Tooru era tal que los demás no sabían qué diablos inventar para animarlo. Bokuto llamó a Akaashi, experto en levantar la moral de estrellas drama-depresivas, pero hasta para él aquello era un reto. El siguiente fin de semana Kuroo y Bokuto organizaron una reunión con muchas personas de la universidad y todos terminaron en el karaoke, pues los chicos sabían que a Tooru le gustaba cantar sus penas.

—¿Cómo está Oikawa? —preguntó Daichi, recién llegando al lugar junto con Ushijima.

—Hace cuarenta y cinco minutos que no suelta el micrófono —respondió Kuroo señalando un rincón.— Ha pasado por todo el repertorio de los ochenta, de a poco se acerca a los noventa.

Tooru estaba sentado en un sillón apartado del resto, sumido en su representación musical.

— _It must have been looooove, but it's oover nooow_ —en ese momento entonaba la canción de Roxette.— _It must have been good, but I lost it somehow…_

De algún modo lograron que Tooru soltara el micrófono un rato y lo hicieron que tomara una bebida para recuperar el aliento. Mientras, como estaba presente la chica que le había enviado la carta a Ushijima (esto planeado por Kuroo), convencieron al chico de que pasara al frente y cantara algo.

Ushijima pasó adelante y, tras elegir la canción que iba a interpretar, se paró bien recto con su expresión seria de siempre. Empezaron a sonar los primeros acordes de una canción suave y melodiosa.

— _Vivo por ella sin saber, si la encontré o me ha encontrado_ —comenzó a cantar Ushijima, con una voz de tenor casi como Andrea Bocelli, para sopresa de la mayoría de los presentes. Y no solo eso, prosiguió en italiano.— _Vivo per lei perchè mi fa vibrare forte l'anima. Vivo per lei e non è un peso… Vivo per lei che spesso sa, essere dolce e sensuale…_

Todos permanecieron atentos a la intensa voz de Ushijima, transportados por un rato a través de la melodía. La chica que le había mandado la carta lo observaba embelesada.

—… _Io vivooo per leeeeeeiiiiii_ —terminó de cantar Ushijima.

Todos aplaudieron con ganas. Algunos de los presentes incluso tenían lágrimas en los ojos, y cuando Ushijima esbozó una cálida sonrisa al finalizar, la mayoría hubiese jurado escuchar un “ _doki-doki_ ” en su pecho. Salvo Oikawa y compañía, que sabían que Ushiwaka le cantaba a la pelota de volley guardada en su bolso.

 


	15. Capítulo 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un poco más de DaiSuga pa' la pipol (?)

CAPÍTULO 15

 

Pronto llegó la época de exámenes, y entre los estudios y las prácticas, los muchachos tenían sus días muy ocupados. Más ahora que Oikawa y Bokuto habían sido aceptados en la selección juvenil de volley, pues se les habían duplicado los entrenamientos. Tan atareados estaban, que la Navidad prácticamente llegó sin que ellos se enteraran.

—Ni siquiera es una festividad japonesa —refunfuñaba Tooru esa tarde, mientras él y Ushijima repasaban los apuntes de Fisiología para el examen.— No sé por qué la gente hace tanto escándalo al respecto.

—No dirías lo mismo si pudieses pasar la Navidad con Iwaizumi, ¿verdad? —replicó Kuroo con una sonrisa maligna; entonces él y Bokuto se pusieron a lanzarse besos al aire entre ellos, llamándose “ _Tsundere-chan_ ” y “ _Ochentakawa-chan_ ” el uno al otro. Tooru les tiró un bolígrafo por la cabeza a cada uno.

—No falta tanto para volver a Miyagi —acotó Daichi, enfrascado en sus problemas de Álgebra.

Volverían a su prefectura para Año Nuevo y pasarían las breves vacaciones de enero en sus respectivos hogares. De paso podrían ir a ver las preliminares del Torneo de Primavera de los equipos de preparatoria, que se realizaba a inicios de enero. Kuroo y Bokuto habían empezado con sus apuestas ante un nuevo enfrentamiento oficial entre Nekoma y Fukurodani.

—Fukurodani sigue teniendo el mejor “ _pretty setter”_ de la región de Kanto —aseguró Bokuto.

—Ningún setter es más “ _pretty setter_ ” que Kenma, y es de Nekoma —objetó Kuroo con confianza.

—¡Akaashi es un “ _pretty setter_ ” por mil!

—¡Pues Kenma lo es elevado a la millonésima potencia!

—¡Retira tus palabras!

—¡Jamás!

—¡Lucharé por el honor de Akaashi! —exclamó Bokuto blandiendo el bolígrafo que le lanzó Tooru como si fuera una espada.

—¡Y yo defenderé el orgullo de Kenma! —Kuroo se puso de pie, también bolígrafo en mano.

Bokuto se incorporó y se miraron fieramente durante unos momentos, hasta que se lanzó sobre su contrincante. Kuroo lo recibió en sus brazos y empezaron a girar por la sala.

—¡Brooo, no podría dañarteee! —decía Bokuto mientras lo abrazaba.

—¡Ni yo a ti, Bro!

—Estamos aquí, ¿recuerdan? —dijo Akaashi entonces, alzando una mano.

Él y Kenma estaban sentados juntos, resolviendo sus simulacros de exámenes. Daichi continuaba concentrado en sus ejercicios, al igual que Oikawa en su texto. Ushijima miraba a los otros dos ridículos muy serio.

—Ninguno de ellos es tan buen setter como Oiwaka —anunció con circunspección.

— _OIKAWA_.

—Tal vez, pero _Oiwaka_ no llegó a las nacionales en la prepa —replicó Bokuto.

Ushijima asintió.

—Eso es porque debió venir a Shira… —un cojín en plena cara lo silenció de golpe.

—Muere, maldito, muere —siseaba Tooru mientras Daichi le trababa los brazos, tratando de detener el homicidio en progreso.

A pesar de los refunfuños de Oikawa, más tarde intercambiaron regalos. Para sorpresa de todos, Ushijima les regaló a cada uno un llavero con forma de pelota de volley, que tenía inscrito el número de sus respectivas camisetas en el equipo.

—En serio te gusta el volley, ¿eh? —sonrió Kuroo después de que le dieran las gracias, observando su llavero.

—Sí —asintió Ushijima.— Y más me gusta cuando lo juego con personas que son buenas en ello.

Bokuto se le lanzó por encima de la mesa y lo abrazó.

—¡Ushibrooo! —lloriqueaba con emoción.

Pasaron los siguientes días, rindieron los exámenes, y para el fin de Diciembre los chicos de Miyagi volvieron a su prefectura. Tooru tenía, obviamente, unas ganas inmensas de ver a Iwaizumi. Después de la pequeña discusión que tuvieron cuando se vieron la última vez, todo había continuado como si nada. Siguieron charlando cada noche, contándose sus cosas, pero no volvieron a tocar el tema del compañero de trabajo. Tooru estaba aliviado de que Iwa-chan lo tratara igual que siempre, pero por otra parte le hacía ruido la tácita y deliberada intención de evitar aquel tema en particular.

A Daichi, por su parte, los chicos de Karasuno lo esperaban con una reunión por su cumpleaños, el último día del año. Se juntaron todos en la casa de Tanaka para recibir una vez más a su ex-capitán y agasajarlo aquel día. Asahi y Suga también se encontraban allí, por supuesto. Comieron, rieron, se divirtieron, y hablaron mucho de volley, claro. En un momento, mientras Noya y Tanaka se quitaban las camisetas para que Daichi juzgara a cuál de los dos le habían crecido más los pectorales, y todos reían o abucheaban, Sugawara observó que Kageyama se mantenía un poco apartado del resto, con gesto adusto. No parecía que él y Hinata estuviesen peleados ni nada por el estilo, Koushi los había visto charlar varias veces durante las últimas horas, pero Kageyama de a ratos tenía esa expresión sombría que lo preocupaba un poco. Suga le hizo un gesto disimulado a Daichi para que se encargara de entretener al resto mientras él hablaba con su kohai. Daichi asintió casi imperceptiblemente y anunció una mini competencia de echar pulsos a la que todos se sumaron con ganas.

—¿Me acompañas a tomar un poco de aire? —le preguntó Suga a Kageyama, quien asintió y lo siguió hasta el patio de la casa.

Aunque ya había caído la noche, el cielo se veía blanquecino por las nubes. El aliento se arremolinaba en forma de vaho frente a sus caras.

—No te abrigaste para salir —observó Suga y se quitó su bufanda para pasársela a Kageyama, que protestó un poco.— En unos días tienen las preliminares, no puedes resfriarte justo ahora —aquello lo convenció; si había algo que se tomaba muy en serio era el volley.— Y bien, ¿qué sucede?

—¿Con qué? —replicó Tobio, mirando ceñudo los primeros copos que empezaban a caer del cielo.

—Sabes de lo que hablo —Suga sonrió y le puso una mano en la cabeza, revolviéndole el pelo. El ceño de Kageyama se acentuó y murmuró algo por lo bajo mientras guardaba las manos en los bolsillos.

Un tiempo atrás Sugawara había recibido un mensaje de su kohai, pidiéndole consejos. Nunca dio nombres ni especificaciones, pero no había que ser Einstein para saber de qué y quién hablaba el chico. Por lo que había entendido Suga, Hinata se había confesado repentinamente y Kageyama no lo rechazó, pero tampoco lo aceptó. Después de algunos malentendidos parecieron aclarar un tanto las cosas, no obstante Tobio había establecido que nada podía interferir con su desempeño como equipo, como el dúo de raros del volley. Hinata, siempre optimista y dispuesto, había aceptado todas sus reglas y sus reservas. Hasta ahí sabía Suga, pero al parecer algo no funcionaba tan bien como parecía.

—¿Discutiste con Hinata? —preguntó Suga con tranquilidad.

Kageyama exhaló un largo suspiro. Era alguien de muy pocas palabras, pero con Sugawara siempre podía hablar con confianza.

—No… sí, no sé —torció el gesto.— Ya ni discutimos, supongo.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—Realmente no quiero perder el vínculo que nos une en la cancha —empezó a explicar Tobio en tono grave.— Eso lo dejé claro desde el inicio —sus compañeros ya le habían dado la espalda una vez, y por nada del mundo quería que eso pasara de nuevo, menos aún con Hinata.— Antes discutíamos todo el tiempo, no nos hablábamos durante semanas, pero en ningún momento temí que nos alejáramos definitivamente como compañeros de equipo…

Suga asintió, recordaba muy bien esos episodios del año anterior. Como Kageyama se había quedado en silencio, sumido en sus pensamientos, le hizo un gesto para que continuara.

—Pero ahora es más complicado —siguió diciendo Tobio.— Ahora todas las discusiones, aunque sean solo de volley, se vuelven más… humm… cómo decirlo…

—¿Personales? —sugirió Koushi.

—Sí, eso —asintió.— Pero Hinata finge que no. Sigue siendo un idiota como siempre, se ríe, grita, sonríe, y pretende que no lo afecta de más… todo para que yo no me preocupe —su rostro se ensombreció.— Y nunca lo noté, en verdad. Estaba satisfecho porque, a pesar de todo, las cosas seguían como antes…

—Pero no era así —Suga le sonrió con calidez.

—No, claro que no, pero yo pensaba que sí —miró un momento hacia adentro, de donde provenían risas y gritos. Hinata trataba con todas sus fuerzas de ganarle un pulso a Tanaka, sin éxito, y los demás se carcajeaban.— Y hace una semana, después de una pelea, Hinata dijo que no me preocupara más, porque en verdad su confesión había sido una mala interpretación suya —hizo una mueca.— Dijo que confundió nuestra amistad y nuestro vínculo en la cancha con algo más, pero que ya tenía todo claro y que no hacía falta seguir, que podíamos volver a estar como antes…

Los copos de nieve revoloteaban a su alrededor; la noche estaba tranquila y silenciosa, salvo por el barullo proveniente del interior de la casa.

—¿Y le creíste? —quiso saber Suga.

Kageyama asintió.

—Sonreía y se lo veía animado mientras decía todo eso —explicó.— Supongo que quería creerle, no sé.

Todo había seguido su curso normal hasta que un día después de una práctica, Hinata se había quedado con Yachi, ayudándola a ordenar y limpiar. Todos se habían ido, Kageyama también, pero volvió simplemente porque se le había olvidado algo. Se encontró el gimnasio vacío, y cuando se acercó al cuarto donde guardaban las pelotas y los demás implementos, pudo escuchar voces. Se asomó y vio a Yachi con los ojos llorosos, abrazando a un Hinata que también lloriqueaba, mientras le contaba sus penas; mientras le contaba la verdad que Kageyama no había visto, o que no había querido ver. Yachi lo vio allí en la puerta, pero Tobio le hizo señas para que no dijera nada y se fue rápidamente.

—Y ahora no sé qué hacer —dijo cuando terminó de contarle todo a su sempai.

—¿Y tú realmente quieres eso? —preguntó Suga.— ¿Que todo vuelva a como era antes?

Kageyama sacudió la cabeza.

—No, no quiero eso —denegó.— De hecho quería negarme cuando Hinata lo propuso, pero si él de verdad quería eso, estaba bien por mí.

—¿Y entonces por qué no se lo dices ahora que sabes que él mentía?

—Porque… bueno, todo este tiempo lo estuve lastimando y no tenía idea —apretó la mandíbula.— Soy así, y siempre lo seré, y seguramente volveré a hacerlo —tragó.— Y no quiero alejarlo más, como me pasó antes. Quizá sea mejor que estemos así…

Suga le dio un puñetazo en el hombro que hizo retroceder un paso al chico.

—Deja de ser un Rey que decide lo que está bien o mal por los demás —le ordenó entonces. Kageyama frunció el gesto ante aquel apodo.— Si siguen así quizá no lo pierdas como compañero de equipo, es posible que no se aleje de su puesto a tu lado, pero solo en la cancha —lo miró muy serio.— ¿Estás dispuesto a que se aleje con alguien más? ¿Que sea otra persona la que se acerque más que nadie a él, fuera de la cancha?

Suga sonrió satisfecho ante la expresión sombría de Kageyama al escuchar eso. Era toda la respuesta que necesitaba.

Un rato más tarde todos comenzaron a marcharse a sus casas, y Koushi le hizo un gesto de buena suerte a Tobio cuando vio que le decía a Hinata de irse juntos. El más pequeño acepto sonriente, sin enterarse de nada.

—¿Pudiste hablar bien con Kageyama? —le preguntó Daichi a Suga en el camino de regreso.

—Sí —le contó todo.— Espero que puedan hablar bien y aclaren las cosas.

—Se ve que es un trauma de los setters —comentó Daichi.

—¿El qué?

—Asumir cosas y tomar decisiones drásticas por su cuenta —lo miró con una sonrisa mientras Suga ponía gesto culpable y apartaba la vista.— Oh, vamos, solo te tomaba el pelo… ¿Y tu bufanda?

—Oh —recién entonces Suga se dio cuenta que se la había llevado Kageyama.— Bueno, era una estrategia planeada para que me compartieras tu calor —sonrió insinuante al tiempo que se apretujaba contra el costado de Daichi.

—No necesitas planes elaborados para eso, ya sabes —repuso Daichi pasándole el brazo por los hombros y pegándolo a él mientras caminaban.

—Lo sé —le rodeó la cintura con su brazo.— Te extrañaba.

La última vez que se habían visto fue en ese feriado de Noviembre en que Daichi y los demás hicieron su viaje relámpago a Miyagi, pero Suga estaba cargado de tareas en ese momento, por lo que mucho no pudieron compartir juntos. Y antes de eso se habían visto en aquellas semanas de verano que Koushi pasó en Tokio.

—Y yo a ti —le dio un beso en la sien.

Por fin llegaron a la casa de Koushi y lo invitó a pasar a Daichi para darle su regalo; el chico también quería aprovechar a saludar a la familia de Sugawara. Todo estaba silencioso y adornado por la festividad de Año Nuevo.

—¿Tu mamá está de guardia esta noche? —preguntó Daichi por lo bajo; todavía no era muy tarde pero la abuela de Suga siempre descansaba desde temprano.

Suga le hizo señas para que lo siguiera.

—No, no está de guardia —replicó.— Pero tampoco está en casa, llevó a mi abuela a pasar el fin de año con unos familiares.

—¿En serio? Lo siento, te quedaste por mí.

—No te preocupes, la abuela le pidió a mamá que la llevara y me dijo a mí que me quedara aquí, así no me aburría con protocolos familiares —Suga se rió por lo bajo.— Supongo que quería darme tiempo contigo.

—Siempre he sospechado que tu abuela nos hace de casamentera —comentó, rememorando.

Incluso en los años de preparatoria de los chicos, la anciana insistía en que Daichi se quedara en casa y después los dejaba solos, yéndose a charlar con las vecinas, o marchándose a hacer compras que se le ocurrían a último momento.

Habían llegado a la habitación de Suga y Daichi miraba una de las fotos del escritorio, que mostraba al equipo de Karasuno en las nacionales pasadas.

 —Se siente tan lejano, y al mismo tiempo parece que fue ayer —dijo con algo de nostalgia.

—Lo sé —Koushi asintió y le tomó la mano para llevarlo con él.— ¿Sabes qué parece aún más lejano? —Daichi no alcanzó a decir nada porque Koushi lo empujó hasta que cayó y quedó sentado en el borde de la cama.— La última vez que lo hicimos en mi habitación.

Suga se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y comenzó a besarlo.

—Tienes las manos frías —murmuró Daichi cuando los dedos de Suga se escurrieron dentro de su ropa para acariciarle la espalda; se estremeció pero no por el tacto helado.

—Lo siento —sonrió contra sus labios.— Pero no estarán frías por mucho tiempo… —su otra mano se deslizó por el estómago de Daichi hacia abajo, le desabrochó el pantalón y se introdujo en su ropa interior.

Daichi volvió a estremecerse y sujetó la nuca de Suga para profundizar el beso, mientras sus lenguas se entrelazaban con hambre. Su aliento se iba mezclando, así como el calor de sus cuerpos. Daichi, impaciente, quiso quitarle la camiseta a Suga, pero él lo detuvo.

—Es tu cumpleaños —susurró quitándole él la camiseta a Daichi para lamer su clavícula y sus pectorales— Debes ser el agasajado… deja que yo me encargue —sonrió mientras se bajaba de las pienras de Daichi; le bajó un poco los pantalones y se arrodilló entre sus piernas.

Daichi contuvo la respiración cuando la lengua de Koushi comenzó a moverse sobre su erección. Había pasado tanto desde que la última vez que lo hicieron, que las olas de placer comenzaron a llegar muy pronto, haciéndolo temer que terminaría antes siquiera de haber empezado.

—Suga, espera… —murmuró poniéndole una mano en la cabeza; pero el chico en vez de detenerse, hundió más la boca en su miembro, lamiendo con más ganas. Daichi jadeó, sudoroso.— Koushi, en serio… —sus quejas no obtuvieron respuesta.

Unos momentos después, Daichi no podía contenerse más y trató de apartar a Suga cuando sintió que iba a acabar, pero aún así lo manchó un tanto en la cara y en la ropa.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Daichi, acalorado.

—Pues si te gustó no tienes por qué —sonrió Suga mientras se limpiaba la cara.

Como Daichi parecía poco convencido, se acercó a besarlo y le puso una mano en el hombro, obligándolo a echarse hacia atrás y recostarse en la cama. Se quitó sus propios pantalones y volvió a sentarse a horcajadas sobre la cadera de Daichi.

—Aún no he terminado contigo —anunció Koushi, quitándose la camiseta y arrojándola lejos. Movió su pelvis sobre su compañero, sintiendo que éste volvía a reaccionar de a poco.— Y parece que tú tampoco…

Daichi se incorporó para besarle el cuello a Suga, bajó por su clavícula y comenzó a lamerle un pezón, mientras jugueteaba sobre el otro con sus dedos. Su otra mano descendió hasta la erección de Suga, y lo estimuló un rato hasta que sus dedos quedaron húmedos; recién entonces se deslizó hacia el trasero de su compañero y le introdujo el índice. Lejos de apartarse, Koushi se movió sugerente sobre la mano de Daichi, al tiempo que volvían a besarse con la respiración entrecortada. Luego de un rato, Suga de nuevo lo tumbó de espaldas, y se montó sobre la erección de Daichi mientras éste alzaba la cadera, entrando en él de golpe. Entre jadeos y gemidos, fueron moviendo sus cuerpos unidos al ritmo del otro, aumentado cada vez más hasta alcanzar juntos el clímax.

Un rato después ya se habían bañado juntos (donde lo hicieron una vez más), y estaban acostados y abrazados.

—Feliz cumpleaños —sonrió Suga contra el pecho de Daichi.

—Feliz Año Nuevo —sonrió Daichi a su vez, al escuchar que el reloj marcaba las doce de la noche.

Al otro día asistieron con los demás al templo. Hicieron sus oraciones para el año entrante y fueron a revisar cuál sería su suerte. Suga le hizo señas a Daichi cuando divisó a Hinata y Kageyama junto al altar del templo. El más alto se veía serio como siempre, pero parecía estar en todo momento reprimiéndose de sonreír como un idiota. Hinata directamente no ocultaba su sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras juntaba las manos ante el templo.

Al otro día, cuando tocaba ir a hacer las visitas correspondientes de Año Nuevo, Daichi pasó por la casa de Suga para saludar y llevarles sake y un pastel que les enviaba su propia familia.

—¡Oh, muchas gracias! Y feliz cumpleaños con retraso, Daichi-kun —sonrió la mamá mientras recibía los presentes.— También tengo algo para tu familia, pasa.

—Eso, querido, feliz cumpleaños —terció la abuela.

—Muchas gracias a las dos.

—Y dime… —la abuela usó su bastón de apoyo para darle un golpecito en el tobillo a Daichi, y bajó la voz, aunque su hija andaba adentro en la cocina.— ¿Qué tal el regalo? —le guiñó un ojo.

—Ah, pues… —Daichi carraspeó.— Eh… bien… sí, muy bien —trató de sonreír, sentía las orejas hirviendo.

—¡Koushi! —llamó la anciana a su nieto. Suga la miró.— Hijo mío, ¿dejaste al chico con la lengua trabada desde Noche Vieja?—meneó la cabeza.— Yo sé que son jóvenes, pero…

—¡Abuela!

La anciana largó una carcajada y se fue a la cocina junto con su hija. Daichi y Suga intercambiaron una mirada ruborizada y ambos se echaron a reír también.

 

* * *

 

MINI EXTRA 2

 

La luz se filtraba por el cristal de los ventanales y una hermosa melodía comenzó a sonar. Dos personas paradas ante el juez de paz eran aplaudidas por los invitados, todos alegres por su inminente unión. Ellos se sonreían uno al otro, sus ojos inundados de felicidad, sus manos unidas.

Pero había alguien que no compartía su felicidad. Que no quería, ni podía, compartirla. Las puertas del salón se abrieron de par en par. Y allí estaba _ella_.

Yui de Las Mercedes del Monte de la Oca en la Nube de Los Sánchez quería poder desearles felicidad desde el fondo de su corazón, pero las palabras simplemente no salían. Todo lo que quería era volver el tiempo atrás, cuando todavía podía hacer suyo a Daichi Hernández Segundo del Altar de los Rodríguez. Cuando todavía tenía una oportunidad… ¿alguna vez la había tenido?

—¡Maldita lisiada! —acusó a Suga Fernández Ortiz de la Gracia de María.

Todos la observaron levantar un arma y apuntar.

Todos contuvieron la respiración.

El mundo pareció detenerse.

El momento había llegado.

Era la hora de la venganza de Yui de Las Mercedes del Monte de la Oca en la Nube de Los Sánchez.

Si no fuera porque acababa de aplastarla un yunque.

Y la ceremonia continuó.

FIN.

* * *

**NOTA: recuerden que esos extras de Yuis's Deaths (?) son estupideo mío jajajajajaaj LA ODIO (?) jajajaja nah. Solo me molesta. Viva. (?)**


	16. Capítulo 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De vuelta el IwaOi 1313

CAPÍTULO 16

Tooru iba caminando por la calle con las manos en lo bolsillos, sumido en sus pensamientos. Habían pasado ya cuatro días del nuevo año, y solo había visto a Iwaizumi el primero de Enero, cuando fueron todos juntos al templo. Después cada uno tuvo que atender las obligaciones familiares de esas fechas, y cuando los feriados terminaron, Hajime retomó el trabajo. Iwaizumi no se había comportado raro en ningún aspecto, solo había dicho que estaba ocupado esos días porque había accedido a cubrir el puesto de un compañero que estaba de viaje.

Así que esa tarde, Oikawa iba a buscarlo al término de su horario laboral. Cuando llegó se quedó en la vereda de enfrente al restaurante, apoyado sobre un pilar, mientras esperaba que Iwaizumi saliera. Era un día blanco y hacía frío, lo mejor hubiese sido que esperara adentro del café, tomando algo caliente. Frunció el ceño. No, no le daba la gana de ver a ese mozo idiota revoloteando alrededor de Iwa-chan. Resopló y sacó su celular para entretenerse.

“ _¿Qué hacen?_ ” preguntó por el grupo de chat que tenía con sus compañeros de Tokio.

A los pocos segundos le llegó la respuesta de Kuroo, con una foto adjunta. En ella se lo veía a él llevando a Kenma sobre los hombros, cuya expresión era de “ _Mátenme, por favor_ ”, y a su lado estaba Bokuto, en su caso con Akaashi sobre los hombros, quien tenía cara de “ _Yo ya morí tiempo atrás._ ” Los dos chicos menores tenían puestos sus uniformes de volley; Kuroo llevaba una camiseta que decía “ _My Purrfect Setter_ ”, y Bokuto lucía una en la que se leía “ _My Fabulowls Setter_ ”

“ _¡Hacemos la danza del 'Pretty Setter' antes de las preliminares!_ ”, rezaba el texto que acompañaba la imagen.

Luego llegó la respuesta de Daichi. En la foto que enviaba él, se lo veía jugando al shogi con una anciana de aspecto frágil pero expresión vivaz, que tenía un lunar justo en el pómulo.

“ _¡¡SUGAWARA SE VOLVIÓ UNA ANCIANA!! \\('''ºoº)/ !!!_ ”, comentó Bokuto casi de inmediato.

“ _No seas imbécil, es obvio que es la abuela_ ”, decía Kuroo en su mensaje.

“ _¡ENTONCES SUGA ES UN CLON DE SU ABUELA, BRO!_ ”

“ _Duh, genética, búho idiota. Ya tuvimos esta charla, NO habrá un Ataque de Clones.”_

“ _¡Nunca se sabe!”_

“ _Cuidado, se te está cayendo Akaashi de los hombros._ ”

“ _Y a ti se te escapa Kenma D:_ ”

“ _Dejen de hablar por mensaje si están juntos_ ”, tecleó Oikawa entonces.

“ _Exacto, compórtense, esos chicos están por jugar las preliminares, no los molesten_ ” intervino Daichi. “ _Y sí, es la abuela de Suga. Aunque más parece la abuela de Ushijima, no ha perdido una sola partida en tres días._ ”

Como si lo hubiese conjurado, llegó la respuesta de Ushijima al chat grupal, con su respectiva foto. En ella se lo veía a Oikawa en la calle, apoyado en un pilar y concentrado en su celular.

“ _Te estoy mirando_ ”, decía la frase adjunta.

Tooru levantó la vista al instante, casi dejando caer el celular de la sorpresa. Miró asustado para todos lados hasta divisar a Ushijima a una cuadra, acompañado por ese tipo irritante de cabello rojizo y el otro con las puntas del pelo teñidas. Wakatoshi levantó una mano, lo saludó a lo lejos y continuó caminando con sus amigos.

“ _Cuando terminemos 'La Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos' y empecemos con 'La Comunidad del Anillo', Ushibro tendrá la baraja de Sauron_ ” opinó Bokuto por mensaje. “ _El Ojo que todo lo ve._ ”

“ _El Acosador Oscuro_ ”, añadió Oikawa.

Siguieron tonteando por mensaje un rato más, y Oikawa guardó el celular cuando llegó la hora de que Iwaizumi terminara su turno. Por fin lo vio salir por el callejón lateral del restaurante, junto con un grupo de compañeros. Algunos se reían de algo y la chica esa, Hana, empujó al tal Takahashi en dirección a Iwaizumi. El muchacho trastabilló y se sostuvo del hombro de Hajime para no caer, ruborizándose entero.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Iwaizumi cuando cruzó la calle hacia Oikawa, tras despedirse del resto.

Tooru estaba escondido detrás del pilar, mordiendo la carcasa de su celular.

—Era testigo de tu infidelidad, Iwa-chan —murmuró en tono dramático.

—¿Sigues con eso?

—¡Te tocó el hombro! —Tooru empezó a refregarle el hombro en cuestión.— Shuu, shuu, fuera gérmenes del deseo ajeno, Iwa-chan es mío.

Iwaizumi puso los ojos en blanco pero lo dejó hacer.

—¿Vamos? —propuso haciendo un gesto para ponerse en marcha.

Se encaminaron hacia el centro comercial, donde irían a ver una película. Después de conseguir las entradas, estaban en la fila para comprar palomitas de maíz cuando alguien interrumpió su charla sobre paternidad de escarabajos.

—¡Hajime-kun, hola de nuevo!

Tooru se giró con la expresión de Ghostface, el asesino de Scream. ¡¿ _HAJIME-KUN_?!

—Ah, hola, Takahashi —saludó Iwaizumi, también girándose.

—Qué coincidencia —sonrió el chico.

—“ _En este mundo no existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable_ ” —murmuró Tooru en un siseo dramático, recordando la frase de las CLAMP en el manga de Sakura CC.— Pero cómo me gustaría evitarte, _perra_.

Takahashi no había alcanzado a escuchar bien su murmullo, pero Iwaizumi sí, y le dio un fuerte codazo.

—¿Trajiste a tu sobrina? —preguntó Iwaizumi entonces.

—Sí, ahí está —señaló hacia una chiquilla que estaba pegada a la máquina expendedora de peluches.— Y tú estás… ¿de cita? —pasó la vista de Hajime a Tooru y luego volvió a su compañero.

—Sí, podría decirse —admitió Iwaizumi. La mandíbula de Tooru se descolgó hasta el quinto subsuelo.— Aunque en verdad esperábamos esta película desde los trece años.

—Ya veo —la sonrisa de Takahashi vaciló un instante.— Bueno, que la pasen bien, nos vemos en el trabajo, Hajime-kun.

—Sí, nos vemos —y se giró de nuevo para comprar las palomitas.

—¿Q-q-q-qué fue eso? —tartamudeó Tooru, con la lengua trabada de la sorpresa.

Iwaizumi solo le dirigió una mirada torva, compró las cosas y salieron corriendo hacia la sala del cine, pues estaba por empezar la función.

Más tarde Tooru estaba en la habitación de Hajime, comiendo porquerías y jugando videojuegos mientras esperaba que Iwa-chan terminara de ducharse. En cuanto el chico volvió a la habitación, Oikawa apagó el juego y se enfrentó a Iwaizumi.

—Tenemos que hablar —anunció Tooru muy serio.

—Sí, me imaginaba que dirías eso —suspiró el otro, sentándose en la cama.— ¿De qué quieres hablar?

—Takahashi.

—Nunca dejarás ir el tema, ¿eh?

—¡Te llama Hajime-kun! —Tooru estaba de rodillas en el suelo y elevó los brazos en pose teatral.— ¡HAJIME-KUN! —Iwaizumi parecía querer echarse a reír pero en cambio solo hizo una mueca.— Y ya no puedes negarme que te mira con intenciones impuras… pero al mismo tiempo sabe que estás saliendo conmigo —lo miró con ojos desorbitados.— ¿Cómo lo sabe? ¿Se lo dijiste? ¿Lo averiguó porque quiere separarnos? ¿Contrató un detective privado? O quizá tenga las habilidades acosadoras de Ushivaca, quizá sean primos lejanos…

—¿Quieres callarte un momento? —lo interrumpió Iwaizumi.— No es solo él, todos en el trabajo me llaman así, empezó por una broma y quedó, nada más —se encogió de hombros.— Y sí, le conté sobre nosotros cuando se me declaró.

—Ah, ya veo, entien… ¡¿QUÉ?! —la mandíbula de Tooru quiso desprenderse de su cráneo por tercera vez en la noche.— ¡LO SABÍA! —se llevó las manos a la cara.— ¡Y tú no me creías, maldito Iwa-chan!

—Siempre te creí —replicó Hajime.— Solo no me parecía un tema importante.

—¿No te parecía _importante_? —gruñó muy molesto.— ¿Alguien que trabaja contigo y _te desea_ , y comparte mucho tiempo contigo y _te desea_ , y se ven siempre y _te desea_ , mientras yo estoy en la otra punta del mapa, también _deseándote_ pero lejos, no te parece importante?

Iwaizumi exhaló una larga bocanada de aire.

—No había nada que pudiéramos hacer para vernos más seguido —empezó a decir.— Y si admitía que Takahashi tenía sus propias intenciones conmigo, no hubieses parado con el tema por mucho que yo te dijera que él no me interesaba.

—¡Igual pensé mucho en el tema, jum!

—Ya sé, pero eran solo probabilidades en tu mente, no una certeza —sonrió secamente.— De otro modo te hubieses puesto como loco de deprimido durante semanas, o meses, hasta vernos —Tooru hizo una mueca, pero no pudo negar aquello.— Y ahora no solo tienes la universidad y el club, también eres un miembro de la selección juvenil, no era necesario que te llenaras la cabeza con estupideces sin importancia.

Tooru se cruzó de brazos, haciendo un mohín.

—Todo lo que tenga que ver contigo para mí es importante —sentenció con el ceño fruncido.— ¿Y cuándo se te declaró?

—Ah, después del turno de Navidad; pero antes de eso no había hecho nada, así que no imagines cosas raras —encogió un hombro.— Lo rechacé, le expliqué que ya tenía a alguien, y eso es todo. Fin de la historia.

—Para él no parece el fin de la historia —se quejó Tooru.

Iwaizumi largó otro resoplido y se acercó hasta acuclillarse a su lado.

—No puedo controlar lo que piensa o siente él, pero no me interesa en lo más mínimo —dijo secamente.— Yo te miraba a ti mucho antes de que tú me miraras a mí como algo más que un amigo —le pellizcó la nariz con fuerza.— ¿Crees que esperé por ti tantos años solo para irme con el o la primer idiota que se me cruce? ¿Por quién me tomas?

—¿Desde cuándo? —preguntó Tooru con voz nasal.

—¿Desde cuando qué? —replicó Iwaizumi poniéndose de pie de nuevo y yendo hacia su escritorio, rebuscando algo.

—Desde cuándo me mirabas así.

Iwaizumi lo observó de reojo y no respondió nada. Oikawa sonrió y quiso insistir con el tema, pero justo sonó el celular de Hajime y el chico tuvo que contestar; al parecer era Kyotani.

—¿Qué quería Perro Loco-chan? —quiso saber Tooru cuando finalizó la comunicación.

—Saber si iría a ver las preliminares de volley este fin de semana —repuso.— Le dije que no.

—¿Tienes trabajo? —hizo una mueca, previendo otro fin de semana de espera.

—No, tengo un viaje.

Un viaje.

Otra vez se desencontraba con Iwa-chan. Tooru dejó caer lo hombros y todo él pareció desinflarse de golpe. Quedó con la vista fija en un punto indefinido, las luces parecieron bajar su intensidad y en sus oídos empezó a sonar “ _Listen to your heart_ ”, de Roxette.

“ _I know there's something in the wake of your smile._

_I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah._

_You've built a love but that love falls apart._

_Your little peace of heaven turns too dark…_ ”

—Deja de deprimirte imaginando música ochentera de fondo —le ordenó Iwaizumi.

 — _Listen to your heart, when he's calling for youuu…_ —murmuraba Tooru, pero se calló cuando Hajime le dio un manotazo en la coronilla y acto seguido le tiró unos papeles sobre la falda, para luego ir a sentarse de nuevo en la cama.— ¿Qué es esto?

—Billetes de viaje y estadía para dos personas en unas aguas termales, para este fin de semana —respondió en tono neutro.— ¿No dijiste la otra vez que querías ir?

—Iwa-chan… —la barbilla de Tooru comenzó a temblar mientras sacaba los papeles para leerlos.

—No pude ahorrar para más, lo siento —siguió diciendo Hajime.— La próxima vez espero poder juntar suficiente para que vayamos a Australia o algún país del Hemisferio Sur.

—… ¿Por qué allí?

—¿Acaso no estás quejándote siempre de que no puedes ver la jodida estrella Alfa Centauri desde el norte? —le recordó con impaciencia.— Pues eso. Cuando cumplamos la mayoría de edad vamos allí, así la ves de una maldita vez… ¿Y por qué demonios lloras ahora?

Las lágrimas corrían libres por el rostro de Tooru.

—Estoy feliz y triste al mismo tiempo, no sé —sorbió por la nariz.— Quizá sea la menstruación.

—… ¿Qué?

—Más temprano me golpeé la rodilla.

—Claro…

Tooru dio un salto de golpe y se lanzó sobre Iwaizumi, abrazándolo con fuerza.

—¡Iwa-chaaaaan, te amooo! —exclamó hundiendo la cara en su cuello.— ¡Y tú me amas a mí!

—No recuerdo haber dicho nada de eso —replicó con supuesta indiferencia, pero le tomó el rostro para besarlo con ganas, sonriendo contra sus labios.

Unos días más tarde viajaron hacia el poblado donde se encontraban las aguas termales. Eran un lugar agradable y pintoresco. Recorrieron los alrededores durante al día, para aprovechar el baño al regreso. Estuvieron un buen rato en las cálidas aguas, relajándose, y después les llevaron la cena a la habitación. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando vieron que les habían puesto los futones unidos, como si hubiesen preparado el cuarto para una pareja. Tooru estaba allí de pie, observando los futones con intriga, cuando ingresó una anciana que traía las bandejas con la comida.

—¿Están teniendo una estadía agradable? —inquirió con una sonrisa amable.

 —Sí, por supuesto —respondió Iwaizumi.

—¿Algún problema con los futones, querido? —le preguntó la mujer a Tooru.

El chico la miró entonces y descubrió un lunar en el pómulo de la anciana; su sonrisa tenía un tinte de complicidad, casi podía jurarlo.

—No, no, todo perfecto —le sonrió a su vez.

La cena estaba deliciosa; después de comer se sentaron junto al ventanal a contemplar la inmensidad de estrellas que se veía en aquel frío cielo de invierno. Tooru empezó a marcarle las constelaciones visibles y las estrellas, y eso derivó en el tema del hijo-escarabajo.

—Estuve pensando que nuestro próximo hijo debería ser una tortuga —comentó con seriedad.

Iwaizumi alzó una ceja, arrimándose más a él.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué? —le puso una mano en la cintura.

—Porque en promedio viven más de cien años —Tooru levantó un dedo.— No quiero pasar de nuevo por el trauma de enviudar de hijo, Iwa-chan, hay que ser precavidos y responsables.

—Claro, comprendo.

—Nunca me tomas en serio, Iwa-chan —se enfurruñó Tooru, sin percatarse que Hajime le estaba aflojando la yukata.

—Creo que justo ahora te estoy tomando _muy_ en serio —su mano se introdujo entre la tela del atuendo abierto, acariciando el abdomen de Tooru.— ¿No te parece? —y lo besó antes de que respondiera.

Tooru le dio paso felizmente a la lengua de Hajime, pero quería castigarlo un poco así que se puso a mordisquearles los labios, mientras Iwaizumi jugueteaba con sus pezones, pellizcándoselos en respuesta. Oikawa sonrió ladino y lo empujó hacia atrás hasta tumbarlo y acorralarlo contra el futón.

—Te ves muy bien en yukata, Iwa-chan, ¿sabías? —dijo poniendo ambas manos a los costados del otro muchacho.

—No me digas.

Iwaizumi, en cambio, no podía apartar los ojos de la figura en penumbras de Tooru. Inclinado sobre él, recortado contra la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana, con la yukata abierta y aquella expresión con la que soñaba prácticamente a diario. Lo deseaba tanto que casi dolía. Durante todo el tiempo que habían pasado alejados desde la última vez que lo hicieron, pensaba que se iba a volver loco. Siempre había pensado que una vez que probara el cuerpo de Tooru se haría adicto a él, pero nunca esperó que fuese tan cierto, tan contundente, tan intenso. No había noche en que no recordara su expresión de placer, gimiendo y retorciéndose bajo su cuerpo, alterándolo por completo. ¿Cómo Oikawa podía siquiera considerar que pensaría en alguien más, cuando su mente no paraba de pensarlo a él, y solo a él? Sonriendo, jadeando, riendo, gimiendo, llorando; solo podía imaginarlo a él. Y solo lo necesitaba a él.

Hajime levantó un brazo y le pasó los dedos por el cabello con suavidad, para luego acariciarle el rostro con fervor casi religioso. Sentía que jamás se cansaría de tocarlo, de probarlo. Tooru cerró los ojos, sonriendo complacido ante su tacto; cuando los dedos de Hajime pasaron cerca de su boca, empezó a lamérselos despacio, a conciencia, mirándolo fijamente. Iwaizumi le sostuvo la mirada, tragando con esfuerzo, sintiendo la erección de Oikawa rozándose con la suya propia. Su respiración se volvía pesada por momentos. Finalmente optó por echarle su peso encima a Oikawa y esta vez tumbarlo a él de espaldas, con la yukata desprendida y desordenada a su alrededor. Era una visión sugerente, casi irreal. Se inclinó para besarlo a conciencia, mientras su mano descendía por el contorno del cuerpo de Tooru, describiendo con lentitud cada forma, cada músculo, cada curva, como si quisiera grabar aquella figura en la memoria de sus dedos. Las manos de Tooru también recorrían el cuerpo de su compañero con parsimoniosa cadencia, hasta que de pronto largó un gemido mitad asombro, mitad protesta, cuando Iwaizumi, aprovechando sus dedos mojados de saliva, comenzó a introducírselos para prepararlo. Iwaizumi no dejó de besarlo en ningún momento, y Oikawa gemía por lo bajo, al tiempo que le tomaba el miembro y lo acariciaba contra el suyo. Tras unos momentos más así, Hajime se colocó entre sus piernas y lo penetró de a poco. Tooru le rodeó la cintura con las piernas y alzó la cadera, exigiendo que lo tomara por completo. Pero Iwaizumi hizo un esfuerzo titánico por contenerse e ir lento, pues no quería lastimarlo, quería que lo disfrutara.

—Más, Iwa-chan, más adentro… —se quejó Tooru, meneando la pelvis.

—Dios del cielo, ¿quieres matarme? —masculló Hajime, sudoroso.

—¿Es que acaso no te gusta? —sonrió malicioso y se meneó a aún más.

—¿Gustarme? —lo embistió con fuerza para quitarle el aliento y que se callara. Funcionó.— Pasaría el resto de mi maldita vida adentro tuyo.

Siguió invadiendo su interior con movimientos más potentes, haciéndole gemir y retorcerse, arqueándose sobre sí mismo de placer, hasta que ambos alcanzaron la cima del goce entre temblores y jadeos.

Pasaron el resto del fin de semana así, relajándose y paseando de día, y disfrutándose el uno al otro sin reparos durante la noche. Gastaron una caja entera de condones en dos días.

Finalmente regresaron a la ciudad, descansados y satisfechos, o más de lo segundo que de lo primero. Allí Tooru confirmó sus sospechas: la anciana de las termas era familiar de la abuela de Suga, a quien había reconocido por aquella foto del chat grupal.

Nadie lo sospechaba, pero Miyagi escondía una red de abuelas fujoshis que operaban en las sombras.

 


	17. Capítulo 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Llega San Valentín <3... o algó así xD

CAPÍTULO 17

 

Llegó Febrero con fuertes fríos y nevadas. Cuando no estaban en clases o entrenando, los chicos se la pasaban dentro del departamento de Kuroo y Bokuto, estudiando juntos o tonteando juntos, pero todos alrededor de la mesa kotatsu. Una de esas tardes reunidos, salió el tema de San Valentín y los chocolates. Como era de esperarse, Oikawa era el que más chocolates había recibido en la secundaria.

—¡AJÁ, en eso sí te gano! —se enorgulleció Tooru, señalando hacia Ushijima.

—No estés tan seguro —dijo Kuroo entonces.— Conociéndolo, es probable que le hayan dado una tonelada de chocolates y no supiera ni por qué, entonces los regaló por ahí.

Tooru frunció la boca pero tuvo que admitir que aquello sonaba probable.

—Como sea, mediremos nuestra popularidad chocolatosa ahora que vamos a la misma universidad —lo miró desafiante, pero de pronto frunció el ceño.— ¿Se puede saber qué haces _tejiendo_?

Ushijima estaba concentrado en los puntos de lana que llevaba en sus agujas; parecía estar tejiendo una bufanda.

—Practico —repuso muy serio.— Leí que los regalos hechos a mano son mejores, así que aprendí a tejer por Internet —explicó con simpleza. Ante la mirada interrogante de Tooru, añadió:— Es un regalo para San Valentín.

Todos se miraron, intrigados. La costumbre en Japón era que las chicas hicieran el regalo en esa fecha, no los varones. Pero con el razonamiento especial de Ushijima, todo era posible.

—¿Para Suzume-chan? —aventuró Tooru.

Desde que había escuchado la interpretación de Andrea Bocelli de Ushijima, la chica en cuestión no paraba de buscar la forma de coincidir con él. Wakatoshi, por su parte, la ignoraba la mitad del tiempo y la otra mitad se escondía detrás de Oikawa o Bokuto, fingiendo ser su sombra. Quizá por fin había cedido a sus encantos femeninos.

—No, para Kameko-san —aclaró Ushijima.

Bokuto, que miraba la TV con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Akaashi, se incorporó como un resorte.

—¿Quién es esa? —quiso saber todo sonriente.— ¿Tenemos cuñada?

—¿Va a nuestra universidad? —inquirió Kuroo.

—No, es mayor, ya no va a la universidad.

—Así que te gustan maduras, ¿eh? —sonrió Kuroo, mientras Bokuto abría los ojos como dos lunas llenas.

—¿Es linda?

—Sí, bastante.

Aquello dejó a todos boquiabiertos.

—Nuestro Ushibro está creciendo —lloriqueó Bokuto, apoyando la frente sobre el hombro de Akaashi, que le dio unas palmaditas someras en la cabeza y siguió enfrascado en la lectura de un libro de misterio.

—¿Creciendo? ¿Y por casa cómo andamos? —le preguntó Tooru, irónico.— ¿No te suena ningún _riiing_?

—¿Y cómo es? —insistió Bokuto, ignorando a Oikawa.— ¿Qué te gusta de ella?

—Su habilidad.

—¿Habilidad deportiva? —dijo Tooru con gesto socarrón. Si no se contaban las pelotas de volley, parecía factible que Ushijima solo se fijara en una mujer relacionada al deporte en cuestión.

—No, su habilidad para la guerra.

Kuroo lanzó un silbido.

—Me gusta cómo suena eso —esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.— ¿Guerra sobre la cama?

—No, sobre la mesa.

—Ufff, _salvaje_ , Ushibro —asintió Kuroo en tono aprobador.— Quién lo hubiera dicho.

—¡Debes presentárnosla! —intervino Bokuto con entusiasmo.— ¡Queremos conocer a la Ushicuñada!

—Vive en Miyagi.

—Si es mayor debe vivir sola —Kuroo movió las cejas, insinuante.— Qué conveniente para tus visitas de regreso en vacaciones.

—No, sola no —negó Ushijima.— Vive con su hija y su nieto.

Hubo un silencio de desconcierto general. Hasta Akaashi apartó la vista de su libro un instante.

—Un momento… ¿como “ _cuánto”_ de madura es? —preguntó Tooru, carraspeando.— ¿Qué edad tiene?

—Setenta y cinco años.

Otro silencio sepulcral, mientras Ushijima continuaba tejiendo como si nada.

—Bueno, ¡para el amor no hay edad! —anunció Bokuto enérgicamente.— ¡Yo adoraré a Akaashi incluso cuando seamos ancianos y por la artritis él no pueda darme más pases ni yo rematarlos! —le sonrió a Keiji, que le devolvió una sonrisa tranquila y siguió con la lectura.

Oikawa y Kuroo parecían muy desconcertados aún para hablar; Daichi por fin no pudo resistirlo más y se echó a reír a carcajadas.

—¡Está hablando de la abuela de Suga! —aclaró con lágrimas de risa en las pestañas.

—¿SALES CON LA ABUELA DE SUGAWARA, USHIBRO? —exclamó Bokuto, fuera de sí.— ¡La señora de los Clones! ¡El ataque está en proce… ! —Kuroo le tiró una pantufla por la cabeza.

—No, no salimos, nos quedamos en su casa —repuso Ushijima. Tooru puso gesto impresionado y Kuroo se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos.

Como sus respuestas parecían empantanarse más y más, Daichi no tuvo más remedio que explicar la situación él mismo. Después de la charla por chat grupal en Enero, esa en que Daichi había hablado de la invencibilidad de la anciana en el juego de Shogi, Ushijima quiso enfrentarse a la señora, pues su propia y ya fallecida abuela le había enseñado aquel juego desde pequeño, pero no había alcanzado a tener una partida en serio con ella antes de que muriera. Así fue como Ushijima se pasó la mitad del receso invernal metido en la residencia Sugawara, siendo abatido en shogi día a día por la mujer mayor.

—Ella tiene mi respeto —agregó Ushijima cuando Daichi terminó de aclarar todo.

—¿Y por qué el regalo de San Valentín para ella? —preguntó Tooru.

—La abuela Kameko es viuda hace muchos años —explicó Daichi.— Nos contaba que su marido siempre le hacía regalos en San Valentín, aunque no fuese el turno de los varones de hacer el presente, y que era algo que echaba de menos; lo atento que era su esposo —sonrió.— Entonces Ushijima me dijo que sería bueno regalarle algo en esa fecha, para recordarle lindas épocas.

Ushijima asintió.

—Ushibro, si no estuviese prometido a Akaashi con todo mi corazón, me casaría contigo —dijo Bokuto con lágrimas de emoción en los ojos.

—¿Así que ahora vengo en tercer lugar, maldito búho? —se sublevó Kuroo, levantando la otra pantufla.

—Nosotros ya estamos casados espiritualmente, Bro.

—Oh, entiendo, Bro.

—Broh.

—Bruh.

Mientras ellos se lanzaban besos al aire por encima de la mesa, Tooru se arremangó con gesto decidido.

—Muy bien, yo también le enviaré un regalo a la abuela Kameko —anunció firmemente.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque Ushivaca no le ha podido ganar una sola vez —sonrió.— ¡Esa señora es mi nueva heroína, por supuesto que merece un regalo de mi parte también!

—¡También quiero regalarle algo! —se sumó Bokuto alegremente, y Kuroo asintió para unirse.

—Oye, Kuroo —lo llamó Ushijima entonces.

—Dime.

Ushijima no respondió nada, se limitó a señalar hacia abajo. Kenma estaba recostado en el suelo a su lado, con las piernas cubiertas por el kotatsu, y jugueteaba con el ovillo de lana que el otro chico estaba usando para tejer. El problema es que cada vez que Ushijima necesitaba sacar más lana, Kenma acaparaba el ovillo entre sus delgados dedos, tirando para llevárselo.

—Kenma… —Kuroo estiró una mano en su dirección con intención de tocarle la cabeza, pero el chico se encogió para proteger el ovillo.

Suspirando, Kuroo se levantó, fue al refrigerador y sacó una porción del pastel de manzana que había hecho él mismo, para dejarlo en la mesa frente a Kenma. El pequeño inmediatamente soltó la lana y se puso a comer el pastel en silencio pero con ganas.

En los siguientes días, los cinco terminaron obsesionándose con los videos tutoriales para hacer amigurumis al crochet. Bokuto era el que tenía menos habilidad para la manualidad, así que su amigurumi de búho quedó un poco rechoncho. El cuervo de Daichi quedó bastante decente, al igual que el gatito negro de Kuroo (cuyo detalle era cargar en el lomo un gatito tricolor). La mini águila blanca de Ushijima fue la que mejor quedó, por supuesto, aunque la versión amigurumi de sí mismo de Oikawa también había quedado muy bien. Finalmente enviaron todo en un paquete para que llegara a Miyagi el mismo catorce de Febrero.

El día de San Valentín llegó y Oikawa solo pudo charlar por teléfono con Iwaizumi. Fue una conversación como cualquier otra de las que tenían a diario.

—¡Ushivaca me ganó en recibir chocolates! —se quejaba Tooru, muy indignado. — ¡Explícame cómo, si ni siquiera puede hablar con las mujeres!

—Pregúntales a ellas.

—¡Les pregunté! Me dijeron no sé qué idiotez de ser fuerte y callado y reservado… ¡No es reservado! ¡Sólo no sabe hilvanar dos frases seguidas si no son de volley! —elevó la mano libre al cielo.— ¡SU MUJER IDEAL ES UNA MALDITA PELOTA DE VOLLEY!

—El tipo tiene un gusto extraño, pero no puedo culparlo —replicó Iwaizumi.— Si no mírame a mí: estoy contigo, claramente tengo un gusto de mierda.

—¡Iwa-chan! —Tooru resopló.— Por cierto, ¿recibiste chocolates?

—Sí, algunos, de clientas sobre todo.

—… Mmph —masculló por lo bajo.— Y… él… ¿te dio algo?

Pudo escuchar a Iwaizumi suspirando al otro lado de la línea.

—No, no me dio nada ni lo hubiese aceptado, Mierdakawa —respondió en tono firme.— Pero resulta ser que su sobrina va al mismo salón que tu sobrino Takeru, y al parecer ella sí le dio chocolates a él.

—¡Nooooooooo! —Tooru se llevó una mano a la cabeza.— ¡Toda esa familia tiene un gen maldito, el gen anti-Tooru! ¡Me quieren robar todo lo que es mío!

—Tu sobrino seguirá siendo tu sobrino pase lo que pase, Basurakawa, no exageres.

—Tendré una charla con él cuando vuelva —murmuró muy ofuscado.— ¿Y mis chocolates, Iwa-chan? ¿Me enviarás?

—Sigue participando, Mierdakawa.

Se despidieron al ratito porque Iwaizumi debía entrar a su turno de trabajo. Como concesión por la fecha, le envió a Oikawa una foto de sí mismo con el uniforme de aquel día, que incluía unas alitas en la espalda, y un ceño fruncido multiplicado por cinco. Tooru decidió usar es imagen de fondo de pantalla durante los próximos cinco meses.

Bokuto, por su parte, fue a buscar a Akaashi a la salida de clases. Llevaba en brazos un serio búho de peluche de un metro de largo, con un pichón bajo el ala que tenía cara de loco. Los demás estudiantes que salían del colegio observaban al pasar a Bokuto, con mucha curiosidad, mientras él agitaba una mano para llamar la atención de Akaashi. Éste último trató de salir caminando en otra dirección en cuanto vio la bienvenida que le esperaba, pero Bokuto lo alcanzó rápidamente. Para no seguir siendo observados por curiosos, Akaashi lo arrastró hasta un parque cercano, y se sentaron en una banca apartada.

—¡Feliz San Valentín! —dijo Bokuto entregándole el enorme peluche.— Como no somos chicas, supuse que daba igual quién diera regalo a quién —sonrió ampliamente.— Kuroo trató de enseñarme a hacer chocolates, pero casi incendio la casa.

—Puedo imaginarlo —musitó Akaashi, tomando su regalo.— Muchas gracias, Bokuto-san.

—¡De nada!

—También tengo algo para ti —dijo mientras rebuscaba en su bolso.— Pensaba ir a tu casa a dártelo… no sabía que vendrías a buscarme.

—¡Quería que fuera una sorpresa!

—Lo fue —asintió y le extendió un paquete.— Aquí tienes.

Bokuto lo abrió al instante y sacó de él una nueva camiseta con la lista de sus debilidades impresa; esta vez la lista tenía noventa y nueve puntos, varios de ellos actualizados y recién agregados:

# Las cucarachas.

# Cambiar de setter.

# Los besos por venganza mafiosa (?)

# La menstruación.

# Las cosas de terror.

# Un posible ataque de clones.

—¡Ohhh, es genial! —exclamó Bokuto con ojos brillantes.— ¡Muchas gracias, Agaasheee!

—De nada —le sonrió.— Quería regalártela en Navidad, pero se retrasó el pedido.

—¡La usaré todos los días! — Bokuto estiró los brazos para darle un efusivo abrazo, pero por la cara de Akaashi recordó lo de las limitadas demostraciones públicas; terminó dándole unas palmaditas en ambas mejillas.— Eres el mejor, Akaashi —el otro chico le sonrió de nuevo en respuesta.— ¡Casi no puedo esperar para que vayamos juntos a la universidad y vuelvas a darme pases! ¡Falta tan poco! ¡Yujuuuu!

La sonrisa de Akaashi se puso seria entonces.

—Bokuto-san… nunca dije que iría a tu misma universidad.

—Pero lo harás, ¿verdad?

—No… voy a rendir el examen en otro lugar.

La sonrisa de Bokuto también murió en sus labios, mientras miraba a Akaashi con gesto cada vez más horrorizado.

—Pero… pero… ¡¿Por qué?!

—Siempre planeé ir a esa universidad —le explicó con tranquilidad.— Desde la escuela media que pensaba aplicar a esa institución.

—Pero… ¿seguirás con el volley?

—Sí, claro, es la idea.

La barbilla de Bokuto empezó a temblar.

—¡Le darás pases a alguien más pero no a mí!

—Bokuto-san… —trató de tomarle una mano, no obstante el otro chico se apartó y se puso en pie de un salto.

—Tengo que volver a casa —anunció con los hombros caídos.

—Bokuto-san, por favor, escucha…

—No, ahora no quiero escuchar nada más —lo interrumpió con gesto dramático. Miró la camiseta un momento y volvió la vista hacia Akaashi una vez más.— Te faltó agregar la debilidad número cien.

—¿Cuál es? —suspiró Akaashi.

—Tú.

Entonces Bokuto se marchó, dejando a Akaashi allí sentado con el enorme búho de peluche y copos de nieve cayendo a su alrededor. Al minuto Bokuto regresó sobre sus pasos.

—Se supone que debías detenerme o ir detrás mío —dijo muy molesto.

—Sabía que volverías —replicó Akaashi tranquilamente, y Bokuto hizo un mohín enfurruñado.

Unas horas más tarde Bokuto llegaba a su departamento dando un portazo dramático. Allí estaban Oikawa y Ushijima jugando al jenga en una esquina de la mesa, mientras Kenma los observaba atentamente; Kuroo y Daichi preparaban algo en la cocina.

—¡OIWAKA, MÚSICA DE LOS OCHENTA! —exclamó Bokuto al entrar dando zancadas, dejándose caer con dramatismo sobre un cojín.

Al instante Tooru encendió el reproductor de música y empezó a sonar la versión de Celin Dion de un clásico.

— _Aaallll byyy myy seeeelf, don't want to beeee_ —cantaba Tooru junto con el reproductor.— _All byyy myyseeeelf anymoreee_ …

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Kuroo desde la cocina.

Kenma aprovechó la distracción general para darle un golpecito al jenga, que de desplomó por el borde de la mesa. Era la quinta vez seguida que hacía aquello.

—Gatito malo —lo reprendió Ushijima seriamente. Kenma solo apartó la vista.

—¡AGAAASHEE ME DEJARÁAAA! —sollozó Bokuto entonces, escondiendo la cabeza entre los brazos.

—¿Te dejará “ _all by yourseeelf_ ”? —dijo Tooru, y Bokuto se deprimió aún más.

Les llevó un buen rato tranquilizarlo y convencerlo de que sus miedos eran infundados, que Akaashi no lo dejaría por otro rematador. Lo distrajo que a Daichi le llegara un mensaje para todos, de parte de Suga; les mandaba una foto de su abuela con los regalos que le enviaron los chicos: la anciana sonreía rodeada de los amigurumis, saludando a la cámara. Después de eso, llegó un mensaje de voz para todos:

“ _Muchas gracias por los regalos, chicos, son muy amorosos_ ” decía la voz de la abuela. “ _Espero que todos hayan recibido chocolates el día de hoy. Y Daichi-kun, mi nieto no te pudo enviar chocolates esta vez, pero yo te lo enviaré a él con un lazo en cuanto pueda_ ”. Se cortó un poco el audio mientras de fondo se escuchaba un “¡ABUELA!” y risas de la mujer. “ _Los espero a todos por Miyagi algún día_ ”, finalizó entonces el mensaje, y todos sonrieron.

—La némesis de Vacatoshi —comentó Tooru con malicia, y los ojos de Ushijima brillaron como dos estrellas.— ¿Ahora qué?

—Me llamaste por mi nombre.

Para él todo era un referente amistoso; seguía sin entender el maltrato implícito. Oikawa frunció el ceño.

—No exactamente, te dije Vacato…

—Tontooru.

—… ¿CÓMO?

—Así te llamaré de ahora en más —y sonrió como un niño en su cumpleaños.

Una vez más Daichi tuvo que sostener a Tooru para que no asesinara a Ushijima. Para ese entonces Bokuto parecía un poco más calmo, sin embargo no ayudó que el capítulo de la teleserie esa noche mostrara cómo la protagonista se iba con otro tipo, el tercero en discordia. Bokuto, que estaba todo envuelto en una manta y sostenía una chocolatada caliente entre sus manos, se puso a lagrimear de nuevo.

—Ojalá llegue la menstruación y me mate —murmuró con gesto trágico.


	18. Capítulo 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De triunfos y rivales aquí y allá...

**** CAPÍTULO 18

 

El fin del ciclo escolar estaba cerca, así como también las últimas fases de los torneos deportivos. El equipo universitario de los chicos se había hecho paso hasta la final nacional, y Ushijima le había robado todo el protagonismo al antiguo as, un estudiante de cuarto año. A decir verdad Oikawa y Bokuto también habían desplazado a sus sempais como titulares, pero Tooru era un setter que sacaba lo mejor de todos los jugadores en la cancha, mientas que Bokuto era esa clase de jugador alegre y amistoso que no generaba conflictos. Ninguno de los dos levantaron rencores entre sus compañeros, pero Ushijima sí, aunque él no parecía notarlo.

Con un marcador ajustado y los cinco sets jugados al completo, el equipo de los chicos ganó gracias a un último y poderoso remate de Ushijima, tras un pase arriesgado pero estratégico de Oikawa. El recinto entero estalló en aplausos y vítores, mientras ambos equipos se formaban en filas para saludarse; luego de la entrega de premios llegaron los abrazos y las felicitaciones. Daichi y Kuroo, que también habían participado en el partido entrando varias veces como suplentes titulares, salieron corriendo a abrazarse con sus amigos, mitad riendo, mitad gritando. Se alzaban entre ellos y se sacaban fotos haciendo poses estúpidas con las medallas y el trofeo del equipo.

Akaashi y Kenma estaban entre el público, junto con algunos de sus compañeros de preparatoria, quienes habían venido a apoyar a sus ex-capitanes. Incluso Iwaizumi había pedido un día libre para viajar a Tokio a ver esa final, y Suga también se encontraba allí. A los cuatro les tocaría esperar a que los chicos salieran de los vestuarios para ir a festejar en grupo.

—Ustedes adelántense —les dijo Ushijima, tomando su bolso y cerrando el casillero del vestuario.— Tengo que hablar con el entrenador, me dijo que lo buscara en cuanto terminara aquí.

—De acuerdo, te esperamos afuera —repuso Daichi, que solo llevaba puestos los pantalones, sin abrochar aún, mientras se secaba la cabeza.

Oikawa y Bokuto todavía estaban en las duchas, aplaudiendo y golpeando la pared rítmicamente, mientras vociferaban a dúo:

— _WEEEE WIIIILL, WEEEE WIIIIIILL ROCK YOU!_

Kuroo, cubierto únicamente con una toalla atada alrededor de la cintura, hacía el solo de guitarra con un instrumento imaginario, parado en la banca junto a Daichi. El resto del equipo se reía y coreaban algunas frases. Antes de que Ushijima se fuera de los vestidores, Oikawa y Bokuto salieron de las duchas ahora interpretando “ _The final countdown_ ”, la ochentera canción de Europe.

— _We are leaving togheeeeeteeer_ —cantaba Tooru, subiéndose a la banca junto con Kuroo, quien hacía la melodía de fondo con silbidos.— _But still it's farewaaall…_

— _And maybe we'll comeback… to Earth, who can teeell??_ —continuó Bokuto, uniéndose a sus amigos.

Kuroo tiró de Daichi para que se subiera a la banca. El chico trató de resistirse pero entre los tres lo obligaron.

—… _we are leaving the groouund_ —entonaba Tooru entonces, y todos hicieron el coro “ _leaaaving the groound_ ”.— _Will things ever be the same agaaaain?_

Los cuatros se quedaron callados y detuvieron la coreografía improvisada, señalando a Ushijima, que estaba junto a la puerta.

— _It's the final countdown_ —dijo con voz profunda y seria.

— _THE FINAAAAL COUNTDOOWWWWN, OOOH —_ dijeron los otros al unísono, y siguieron cantando. Bokuto se sacó la toalla que lo cubría y comenzó a agitarla en el aire, saltando.

Ushijima por fin se fue, mientras los demás terminaban de vestirse y ordenar sus cosas, entre cánticos y risas eufóricas. Luego salieron rumbo a la entrada del estadio, pero Oikawa debió volver porque había dejado su celular en el casillero. Al abrir de nuevo la puerta del vestuario, le llegaron las voces de algunos de sus otros compañeros de equipo, en su mayoría sempais que no eran titulares. No estaban el capitán ni los más antiguos.

—… imbécil arrogante, se cree la gran cosa y no sabe ni responder bien.

—Entrenar tanto le debe haber afectado las neuronas, es solo un simio que sabe rematar pelotas —alguien hizo ruidos como de orangután y los demás rieron.

Tooru se quedó en la entrada, sin cerrar del todo la puerta para que no lo escucharan.

—En todo caso es una _vaca_ que remata —dijo otro; hubo un mugido y más risas.

—Se cree tan importante e indispensable, el idiota, robándole el lugar a los que sí saben.

—Hay que darle una lección a ese crío…

Siguieron comentando cosas por el estilo acerca de Ushijima durante unos minutos más, hasta que Tooru no pudo morderse más la lengua y entró aplaudiendo lacónicamente.

—Esa es la actitud de los triunfadores, ¿eh? —esbozó una sonrisa, apoyándose en uno de los casilleros y observándolos con gesto altanero.

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

—Ah, Oikawa —dijo uno de ellos.

—Sí, _yo_ —lo miró fijo.— Miren, los entiendo completamente —siguió diciendo—, Ushiwaka es un puto grano en el culo desde el momento en que lo conoces.

Eso pareció relajarlos un poco; algunos sonrieron brevemente.

—Al menos lo admites.

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamó Tooru.— Llevo compitiendo contra él desde la escuela media. Me robó todos y cada uno de los torneos en los que nos enfrentamos —gruñó entre dientes.— Lo odiaba, quería que desapareciera, ese soberbio insufrible.

Los demás asintieron.

—PERO —sonrió Tooru una vez más-, _pero…_ Yo me _gané_ ese derecho a detestarlo; entrené más allá de los límites, desafiándome a mejorar para superarlo y vencerlo… ustedes no pueden decir lo mismo.

Las sonrisas generales desaparecieron.

—¿Disculpa? —replicó alguien?

La sonrisa abandonó el rostro de Tooru y la reemplazó un gesto de asco hacia el resto.

—Ustedes, montón de calienta bancas, nunca van a ser los mejores en nada, solo se valen del prestigio de la universidad y de los que sí se esfuerzan —hizo una mueca de desprecio.— Se quejan de envidia, nunca podrán pisar la misma cancha que nosotros si no es para limpiar el suelo a nuestro paso.

—¿Qué dijiste? —siseó uno de ellos, acercándose con gesto amenazante.

—Lo que escuchaste, _tercer suplente_.

El tipo estaba a un palmo de Tooru, un par más lo habían seguido para rodear al de primer año; entonces una mano se posó sobre el pecho del más grandote, que tenía el puño alzado.

—Yo en tu lugar no lo haría —murmuró Kuroo.

Detrás suyo estaban Daichi y Bokuto, que al instante se pusieron a los lados de Tooru. Como Oikawa se demoraba demasiado en buscar su celular, habían ido a ver qué lo retenía.

—Nos acaba de insultar —se quejó uno de los otros.

—Como ustedes a nuestro amigo —dijo Daichi con la mandíbula tensa.

—No tenemos nada contra ustedes, chicos —aclaró alguien.— Es solo contra ese tarado de Ushijima.

—Te metes con nuestro _amigo_ , y te metes con _nosotros_ —puntualizó Bokuto, serio como nunca, dando un paso adelante. La tensión era casi palpable.

Por fortuna justo entonces volvió el capitán, que había estado reunido con el entrenador y Ushijima, y se encargó de calmar las cosas, no sin repartir regaños. Entonces Oikawa y los demás se fueron, declinando la oferta de ir a festejar con el resto del equipo. Con el ánimo un poco revuelto, mitad eufóricos por la victoria y mitad ofuscados por el reciente episodio, se dirigieron a la entrada del estadio, donde ya los esperaban Akaashi, Kenma, Iwaizumi y Sugawara.

—Se demoraron —comentó Ushijima, que ya estaba allí.

—Por tu culpa, vaca rematadora —masculló Tooru.

Ushijima lo miró tan serio como siempre.

—No sé qué hice, pero lo siento, Tontooru.

Iwaizumi tuvo un ataque de risa que le duró media hora, mientras iban todos juntos de camino al sitio donde comerían por el festejo. Comieron, bebieron y rieron hasta hartarse, sobre todo Iwaizumi que no podía olvidar el nuevo apodo de Tooru, para desgracia de este último. Después decidieron que era hora de volver antes de que se hiciera más tarde, puesto que Akaashi y Kenma debían regresar a sus propias casas; al día siguiente iniciaba su propio torneo nacional de volley, ambos equipos habían clasificado nuevamente.

—¡Nos vemos mañana! —se despidió Daichi, que se iba con Suga y Ushijima hacia la residencia universitaria. Al otro día ellos también irían a ver el torneo, ya que Karasuno había llegado a las nacionales una vez más.

—¿Cómo está la salud de Kameko-san? —le preguntó Ushijima a Sugawara.

—Estable, por suerte —respondió Koushi.— Les envía saludos a todos, y dice que te espera para seguir derrotándote —le sonrió a Ushijima, que asintió solemnemente.

Mientras ellos se alejaban, Kuroo y Bokuto acompañaban a Kenma y Akaashi a tomar el transporte que los llevaría de regreso a sus hogares. Oikawa e Iwaizumi, por su parte, se adelantaron hacia el complejo de apartamentos. Hajime no alcanzó ni a quitarse el calzado en el recibidor, pues Tooru se le abalanzó encima al instante de cerrar la puerta. No había desgaste físico que lo fuese a detener esa noche: quería su propio festejo privado.

Afuera la noche caía y el ambiente se sentía fresco pero agradable; la primavera estaba próxima y se percibía en el aire. Había pocas personas deambulando por la zona, todo parecía en calma. Kuroo estaba sentado en el paradero de buses junto con Kenma, apoyando una mejilla sobre la cabeza del chico, casi dormitando. Kenma jugaba en su celular con una mano, y la otra la mantenía entrelazada con la de Kuroo.

—… Felicidades por aprobar el ingreso a la universidad —le decía Bokuto a Akaashi, ambos un poco apartados del paradero en cuestión.

—Gracias —repuso Akaashi, asintiendo.— Estuviste genial hoy.

—¡¿Eso crees?! —Bokuto levantó la vista, sonriente, pero al instante se puso serio y miró hacia otro lado.— Bueno… gracias.

Las semanas habían pasado desde aquel San Valentín deprimente para Bokuto, y aunque todo continuaba bien entre él y Akaashi, una especia de distancia silenciosa e incómoda se había instalado entre ambos.

—Bokuto-san…

—¡Mañana iré a alentarte a ti y a todo Fukurodani! —exclamó Bokuto, interrumpiéndolo. Por alguna razón que ni él mismo entendía, el último tiempo no quería dejar que Akaashi lo viera cabizbajo, ni que tratara de animarlo por eso.— ¡Apuesto que tú también lo harás genial, como en el torneo del año pasado!

Akaashi permaneció en silencio un instante.

—Eso espero —esbozó una sonrisa tranquila.— Pero esta vez Fukurodani no te tiene a ti —lo miró a los ojos.

Bokuto parpadeó repetidas veces, tragando saliva. Apartó la vista y se echó a reír un poco nervioso mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

—No creo que sea para tanto, sin mí igual llegaron a las nacionales —largó de nuevo una risita incómoda.— Tan indispensable no soy… ni para el equipo ni para ti.

—Bokuto-san…

—¡Mira, llega el bus! —en efecto, el vehículo doblaba en la esquina.— ¡Rápido, es el último que pasa! —y lo tomó de la muñeca para acercarse hacia el paradero.

—Kuroo, ya debo irme —murmuró Kenma tratando de despertar a su compañero, que estaba completamente dormido encima suyo.

—Mmmhh… —balbuceó Kuroo, sin abrir los ojos y frotando la cara contra la coronilla del chico.

—Pesas, debo levantarme…

Entonces el celular de Kuroo comenzó a sonar y lo despertó sobresaltado. Kenma alcanzó a ver en la pantalla una llamada entrante de “ _Gafas-kun_ ”, antes de levantarse y acercarse al bus detenido para abordarlo.

—¡Descansa bien! —le sonrió Kuroo, soñoliento y agitando una mano en su dirección.

Akaashi estaba por subir detrás de Kenma, sin embargo se giró sobre sus pasos a último momento. Tomó a Bokuto por el cuello de la chaqueta para atraerlo hacia sí mismo y darle un beso, sin importarle que los pocos pasajeros del bus los vieran.

—Nos vemos mañana —le dijo por lo bajo antes de darse la vuelta y apresurarse a entrar al transporte.

Mientras el vehículo arrancaba, Bokuto quedó allí de pie con cara de atolondrado, agitando distraídamente la mano. Kuroo también se despedía de Kenma, y el chico lo alcanzó a ver contestando el celular ante una nueva llamada entrante.

—¿Qué pasa entre tú y Akaashi? —le preguntó Kuroo a Bokuto después, de camino a su departamento.— Ya sabes que no es el fin del mundo que vaya a otra universidad —se encogió de hombros.— Kenma también irá a la misma.

—¿En serio, Bro? —lo miró un tanto asombrado, pues no era difícil darse cuenta (ni siquiera para el lerdo de Bokuto), lo posesivo que era su amigo con Kenma.

—Así es —asintió.— Entonces, ¿qué pasa entre ustedes?

Bokuto exhaló una bocanada de aire y levantó la vista al cielo, que pasaba del añil al azul oscuro.

—Nada, solo… no quiero cansarlo —Kuroo alzó una ceja.— No quiero que se canse de mí, eso es.

—Bro, ese tipo nació cansado de ti, lo cansaste incluso antes de conocerlo.

—¡Hey!

—Pero aún así está contigo, de modo que le gustas así de insoportable, evidentemente —lo miró interrogativo.— ¿Cuál es tu problema entonces?

—Pues… a veces siento que Akaashi quiere alejarse de mí.

—Si realmente quisiera eso ya lo hubiese hecho, nada se lo impide.

—No, es decir… ¡Aghhhh! —Bokuto se revolvió el cabello al no encontrar las palabras justas.— Es como si él quisiera, no sé… ¿mantener una cierta distancia? —hizo una pausa.— Cuando me di cuenta de eso, supuse que era mejor contenerme un poco —compuso un mohín.— No quiero alejarlo.

Kuroo sonrió casi para sí mismo. Que Bokuto pensara esas cosas significaba que había madurado un poco y comenzado a tener en cuenta al resto; pero al mismo tiempo se estaba preocupando por algo que no era necesario. Para todos estaba claro que Akaashi permanecía junto a Bokuto porque lo quería así como era, ruidoso y desquiciante. No obstante, suponía que Bokuto tendría que descubrir esa seguridad en sí mismo por su propia cuenta, por lo que no dijo nada más.

Por fin llegaron a su departamento. Ambos estaban bastante cansados y pensaban irse directo a dormir.

—¿Hay alguien mudándose? —se preguntó Bokuto al escuchar mucho ruido.

Los ruidos provenían de la casa vecina. Kuroo sonrió de lado.

—Sí, hay material genético mudándose de un cuerpo a otro —repuso en tono críptico.

—¿Eh?

—Vamos a dormir, mañana debemos levantarnos temprano.

Al otro día asistieron a la primera ronda de las nacionales de volley de preparatoria. Cada cual fue a hablar un rato con sus antiguos compañeros, y después se reunieron de vuelta para sentarse juntos a contemplar los encuentros. Entre partido y partido, no obstante, solían acercarse de nuevo a sus equipos de preparatoria para charlar un poco más y alentarlos. En una de esas oportunidades, Kuroo se acercó de pasada a conversar con los chicos de Karasuno.

—¡Kenma-san! —exclamó Lev apareciendo de golpe junto al chico, que estaba sentado en un rincón con su consola de Nintendo, pues aún faltaba para su partido.— ¿A qué juegas?

— _Zelda Majoras Mask_ —musitó Kenma, cuya vista alternaba entre la pantalla y el otro extremo del gimnasio, donde Kuroo hablaba con Tsukishima y se reía por algo que molestaba al rubio alto.— Creo que entiendo al protagonista…

Lev se dejó caer a su lado y contempló con interés la pantalla.

—¿En serio? ¿De qué trata?

—La luna está por destruir el mundo —musitó Kenma.— Tienes solo tres días para impedirlo.

—¿Y cómo lo haces?

—Debes conseguir la ayuda de los cuatro gigantes… —su vista voló hacia Bokuto, Oikawa, Sawamura y Ushijima, que charlaban entre ellos en un costado.

El entrenador de Nekoma descubrió que Kenma andaba haciendo el vago porque Lev era fácil de ubicar, de modo que los reprendió y tuvieron que reunirse con su equipo. De lejos, Kenma observaba cómo Kuroo le quitaba los anteojos deportivos a Tsukishima y se los ponía él mismo, riéndose ante las quejas y los manotazos del otro chico. Apartó la vista para no seguir viendo aquello.

Finalmente, ni Karasuno, ni Fukurodani o Nekoma ganaron ese año, pero lograron avanzar bastante.

Así terminó la época de los torneos. La primavera llegó, con su cielo despejado y sus cerezos florecientes, y junto con ella llegó el inicio de un nuevo año escolar. El primer día, justo después de que terminaran sus propias clases, Kuro y Bokuto salieron casi volando hacia la universidad que atenderían Akaashi y Kenma. Les llevó un rato encontrarlos, y al primero que ubicaron fue a Kenma. Iba caminando hacia la salida con gesto inexpresivo, parecía un autómata.

—¡Kenma! —lo llamó Kuro mientras se acercaban a él.— ¿Cómo te fue?

—Demasiada gente desconocida quiere hablarme —musitó el chico, ansioso, y procedió a esconderse detrás de la espalda de Kuroo.

—¿Haz visto a Akaashi? —le preguntó Bokuto, mientras estiraba la cabeza mirando en todas direcciones.— ¡AKAAASHIII!

—Aquí estoy, Bokuto-san —dijo el muchacho apareciendo detrás suyo.

—¡Akaaaashi! —estuvo a punto de saltarle encima para abrazarlo efusivamente, pero a último momento se contuvo y simplemente quedó con los brazos estirados, moviéndolos de arriba abajo frente al chico.

—¿Qué haces? —inquirió Kuroo.— ¿Le arreglas los chakras?

—¿Cómo te fue, Akaashi? —quiso saber Bokuto, poniendo ambas manos en los hombros del muchacho.— ¿El profesor es amable? ¿Hiciste amigos? ¿Nadie te molestó? ¿La comida estuvo bien?

—No es su primer día en primaria, ¿sabes? —se burló Kuroo, manteniendo un protector brazo alrededor del cuello de Kenma, que ya parecía mucho más calmado y cómodo.

—Todo estuvo bien, Bokuto-san —le sonrió Akaashi.— ¿Y ustedes cómo… ?

—¿Keiji? —dijo una voz.— ¿Akaashi Keiji?

A su lado se había detenido un muchacho alto y atractivo, de cabello castaño todo revuelto y ojos oscuros pero intensos. Akaashi lo observó en silencio unos segundos, por un momento los demás pensaron que no reconocía al recién llegado.

—Nakamura-san —saludó entonces en tono cortés.

El otro tipo largó una carcajada y pudieron ver que llevaba un aro en la lengua.

—¿Por qué la formalidad? —preguntó, aquello parecía darle gracia.— Así que finalmente viniste a esta universidad, como siempre dijiste.

—Así es —Akaashi asintió escuetamente.

—¿Quién es? —inquirió Bokuto con genuina curiosidad, estirando el cuello.

El desconocido miró a los demás, sonriendo. Kuroo le clavó una mirada cortante.

—Es Ryohei Nakamura, un sempai de la escuela media —explicó Akaashi.

—¿Solo sempai? —replicó el tal Ryohei.— Éramos _buenos_ amigos, Keiji.

—¡Oh! —exclamó Bokuto, sin captar el tono.— ¡Entonces si eres amigo de Akaashi, me caerás bien! —le dio la mano efusivamente.— ¡Soy Bokuto Koutaro, el as de Akaashi!

—Ya veo… —el otro lo miró de arriba abajo, sin perder la sonrisa.— No vienes a esta universidad, ¿cierto? —Bokuto negó alegremente y le indicó dónde estudiaban.— Vaya, es un buen lugar, aunque queda lejos de aquí —su sonrisa se torció un tanto.— Bueno, Keiji, te dejo con tus amigos —le echó una mirada velada.— Nos vemos por ahí —Keiji solo lo despidió con un breve gesto.

Mientras emprendían la marcha para irse, Bokuto llenaba de preguntas a Akaashi sobre su antiguo sempai, pensando que era del club de volley de la media. Pero no, el otro muchacho jugaba en el club de baseball. Volvieron al departamento de Kuroo y Bokuto, donde todos pasarían aquella noche, y en la entrada Kuroo retuvo a Akaashi por un momento.

—No pretendo ser entrometido —le dijo en voz baja—, pero aunque aquel idiota nunca se dé cuenta de nada, yo sí —se miraron fijo.— Este tipo no fue solo un _amigo_ , ¿verdad?

Akaashi permaneció en calma, a pesar de que se lo veía más serio que de costumbre. Negó con la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente.

—Entiendo —asintió Kuroo.— No es mi problema, así que no me meteré, _pero_ … —su mirada se endureció—, si el idiota de mi amigo sale lastimado, se convertirá en _mí_ problema también —hizo una pausa.— Y entonces yo tendré que lastimar a alguien.

Kuroo reconocía perfectamente las personalidades retorcidas del tipo depredador, y sabía que el tal Ryohei era uno de esos. No le gustó ni un poco cómo había observado a Bokuto, casi denigrándolo con la vista, y había entendido perfectamente esa última y prometedora mirada para Akaashi. Era un depredador que se reencontraba con su antigua presa.

—No hará falta —replicó Akaashi sin perder la compostura.— Eso es el pasado, mi presente es con Bokuto-san.

Kuroo asintió.

—Sé que tú lo entiendes —sonrió secamente.— Espero que tu sempai también lo entienda… o se lo haré entender.

 


	19. Capítulo 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y llegó el BokuAka 1313

**** CAPÍTULO 19

 

Era una tarde de esas comunes, de estudio en grupo y charlas espontáneas al azar. Kuroo estaba enfrascado en sus problemas de química analítica, Daichi leía unos textos sobre programación y redes, y Oikawa practicaba tomándole la presión a Ushijima con un tensiómetro.

—Kuro —dijo Bokuto en un momento dado; tenía todo el pelo revuelto de pasarse las manos por la cabeza, ansioso.— Necesito tu ayuda.

—¿Mmmh? —murmuró Kuroo, ajustándose los lentes sin apartar la vista de su cuaderno.— ¿Con matemática?

Bokuto sacudió la cabeza.

—No —denegó poniéndose muy recto.— Necesito que me enseñes a ser sexy.

 Daichi casi escupió el té al que acababa de darle un sorbo, y Tooru largó una sonora carcajada.

—Hasta que a Bokuto le llegó la pubertad —comentó ladinamente, mientras apretaba la perilla que bombeaba aire hacia el brazalete en torno al brazo de Ushijima.

—Ser sexy no se hace, _se nace_ —dijo Kuroo entonces; se pasó una mano por el pelo, alborotándoselo, y se sacó los lentes con parsimonia, sonriendo de lado mientras mordía una de las patillas.

—¡Exacto, así mismo, Bro! —asintió Bokuto, observándolo con atención. Sacó su celular y apuntó hacia su amigo.— Hazlo de nuevo, lo grabaré como referencia.

—¿Por qué de pronto quieres ser _sexy_? —preguntó Tooru, sin dejar de presionar y presionar la perilla; Ushijima fruncía un poco los labios mientras su brazo se ponía azul lentamente, pero no se quejaba.

—Porque quiero gustarle a Akaashi.

—Ya tuvimos esta charla, Bro —le recordó Kuroo, poniéndose las gafas de nuevo.— Le gustas a Akaashi, punto.

—Ya sé eso, pero quiero gustarle más… más como… —movió las manos, buscando la frase correcta.— Que me vea sexy.

—Nuestro pequeño búho crece y quiere sentirse deseado —lloriqueó Tooru, sin parar de apretar la perilla del tensiómetro.

—Tontooru… —musitó Ushijima; recibió una mirada torva y más presión.— N-nada.

—No te preocupes tanto, cada uno es sexy a su manera —opinó Tooru entonces.— Tú también lo eres.

—¿Ah, sí? —los ojos de Bokuto se iluminaron.— ¿Cuál es mi punto sexy?

—… Pues, uh… Kuroo te lo dirá, es tu Bro.

—¿Bro?

Kuroo carraspeó y compuso un gesto serio.

—A ver, Bro, presta mucha atención —Bokuto asintió, observándolo sin parpadear.— Una buena parte de ser sensual es verse bien, claro, como en el caso del aquí presente _Tontooru_ …

—Recuerda que tengo acceso al cloroformo de la universidad y sé los principios básicos de la castración.

—… como iba diciendo, una parte es el aspecto físico —continuó Kuroo.— Pero lo más importante para _verte_ sexy, es la _actitud_. Por ejemplo, lo tenemos a Daichi —señaló al chico en cuestión—, con su musculosa espalda que más de una muchachita sueña con marcar en un loco arranque de pasión —Daichi hizo una mueca y siguió concentrado en sus textos.— Pero su toque sexy está en su carácter: cálido, confiable, firme, protector —le guiño un ojo; Daichi lo ignoró, aunque sus orejas se veían levemente sonrosadas.— Ahora lo tenemos a Oikawa, el tipo atractivo y con estilo por el que las chicas suspiran desde que se enteraron que tenían hormonas —Tooru esbozó una sonrisita de suficiencia.— Pero no solo les resulta bien parecido, si no que también les atrae su confianza en sí mismo, su personalidad juguetona, algo maliciosa y sociable al mismo tiempo —Oikawa hizo el gesto de la victoria con los dedos.— Por otro lado lo tenemos a Ushijima y él es… es… bueno, es _Ushijima_. Lo es todo.

—El pack completo —estuvo de acuerdo Bokuto.

—“ _El Hombre_ ” —puntualizó Kuroo, abarcando con un gesto toda la silueta de Wakatoshi, que por su parte parecía a punto del desmayo por la presión en su brazo, aunque lo soportaba estoicamente.— En mi caso, además de mi increíble aspecto, simplemente nací con la sensualidad adherida al ADN. Tengo un cromosoma específicamente encargado de mi porte sensual.

—Lo sé, Bro, y te admiro por ello —Bokuto asintió enérgicamente.— Entonces, ¿cuál es mi punto sexy?

Kuroo y Tooru intercambiaron una mirada fugaz.

—Bueno, físicamente estás en forma, Bro.

—Aunque el cabello caído de recién duchado te da un aspecto más sexy —opinó Tooru; Ushijima a su lado estaba pálido, y su brazo lánguido.

Bokuto se pasó un mano por su cabello en punta, intrigado de que Oikawa no lo encontrara cool, cuando los pinchos que tenía Iwaizumi por pelos podían perfectamente sintonizar ondas de radiofrecuencia intergalácticas, y aún así Tooru juraba que era el ser más malditamente sexy que pisaba la Tierra.

—¿Y sobre mi personalidad? —quiso saber Bokuto entonces.— ¿Qué puede ser atractivo?

—Eres, ehh… un ser puro, inocente y sin maldad, Bro —apuntó Kuroo.

—Eso no me suena muy sexy que se diga.

—Sigo sin entender por qué quieres ser sexy ahora —intervino Tooru una vez más.— ¿Es que acaso Akaashi ya no te encuentra interesante en la cama?

Bokuto parpadeó, confundido.

—¿Qué hay de interesante en la cama? —ladeó la cabeza.— ¿Hay que ser interesante para dormir?

Los ojos de Tooru se abrieron como platos voladores.

—No me digas que aún no… —apretó tanto la perilla del tensiómetro que Ushijima cayó redondo sobre la mesa.

—¡USHIBRO!

—¡Llamen a un médico!

—¡Tú estudias medicina, idiota!

—¡NO ESCUCHO SU PULSO! —bramó Oikawa, con los auriculares del estetoscopio en los oídos.

—¡OH, NO, EL HOMBRE “PACK COMPLETO” MURIÓ!

—¡MATÉ A LA VACA!

—Solo pusiste mal el estetoscopio —le indicó Daichi, sin perder la calma.

En efecto, Oikawa había ubicado erróneamente la placa de metal del estetoscopio, que había quedado fuera del brazalete del tensiómetro. Se apresuró a quitar el artefacto del brazo del muchacho, mientras Bokuto llegaba de la cocina con un jarro de agua y se lo tiraba por la cabeza a Ushijima, para que reaccionara. Un rato después, cuando Ushijima ya había recuperado la sensibilidad del brazo y el color en el rostro, Tooru retomó el tema que lo había dejado impactado.

—¿Llevas saliendo con Akaashi cerca de un año y aún no lo _han hecho_? —lo miró, horrorizado.— Ahora entiendo la cara de seriedad del pobre Akaashi… es pura frustración acumulada, pobre chico, cuánto dolor guarda su alma.

—¿Akaashi sufre por mi culpa? —se lamentó Bokuto.

—A ver, a ver… ¿Qué tan lejos han llegado juntos? —preguntó Kuroo, tratando de abordar el tema de forma delicada.

Bokuto calculó mentalmente.

—Juntos, pues… nunca hemos llegado más allá de la región de Kanto.

Kuroo se dio con la palma en la frente, mientras Daichi se tapaba la boca para reprimir la risa. Oikawa se puso en pie de un salto y salió del departamento como un vendaval; volvió a los pocos minutos, cargando una cuarentena de libros que dejó caer frente a Bokuto.

—Instrucción e inspiración —anunció de forma perentoria.

Bokuto tomó uno de los libros y los demás se acercaron a ver de qué se trataba.

—¿Lees mangas yaoi? —se asombró Kuroo.

—Necesitaba algo de inspiración.

—Para eso está el porno.

—El porno nunca tiene la carga emocional necesaria —Tooru sostuvo uno de los tomos para mostrarle la portada, donde los dos protagonistas se abrazaban con gesto dramático.— Esto es una joya, pura poesía del encuentro entre dos hombres —señaló a Bokuto con el libro.— Sigue mis instrucciones, pequeño Padawan, y en poco tiempo serás el Seme que hará llorar de felicidad a Akaashi.

—Preferiría que riera, si puede ser.

—¿Tus instrucciones para ser _seme_? —sonrió Kuroo.— ¿Que tú no eres el que recib… ? —un manga directo en la frente lo silenció.

Así comenzaron las clases sobre romanticismo y sensualidad para Bokuto, que duraron toda la siguiente semana. Leían manga, le recomendaban películas XXX, juntos miraba telenovelas latinas por cable (para empaparse del drama de latitudes más candentes), y practicaban la seducción día a día.

—Ahora sedúceme —le dijo Kuroo a Bokuto, haciendo que lo arrinconara contra la pared, mientras los otros oficiaban de jurados de la escena. Se iban turnando para ser el objeto seducido por el chico.

Una de esas tardes llegaron Kenma y Akaashi, que tenían su propia llave para entrar al departamento, y encontraron a Oikawa en ropa interior en el piso, recostado sobre los cojines.

—Dibújame como una de tus chicas francesas —le decía a Bokuto, que estaba sentado a su lado, con un cuaderno en la falda y lápiz en mano. En el papel dibujaba pikachus.

Akaashi cerró la puerta y se fue con Kenma. Volvieron media hora más tarde y ya todo parecía normal, o tan normal como podía ser allí.

Otra tarde Oikawa y Kuroo llegaron y encontraron a Bokuto hojeando “ _Cincuenta sombras de Grey_ ”, que se lo había prestado una compañera.

—¡Noooooo, suelta eso! —rugió Oikawa.— ¡KUROO, ALERTA DE CONTAMINACIÓN BIOLÓGICA!

Kuroo sacó un par de guantes descartables de los que usaba en el laboratorio de la universidad, le arrebató el libro a Bokuto y, sosteniéndolo a penas entre las puntas de los dedos, lo tiró por la ventana. Oikawa sacó de su mochila su spray sanitizante y empezó a rociar a Bokuto.

—¡Hey! —se quejó el muchacho, cubriéndose con los brazos.— ¿Qué les pasa?

—Pues quedar tarado sexualmente de por vida si lees esa porquería —sentenció Tooru muy serio.

—Pero quizá para ser más sensual deba entra en contacto con mi “ _dioso interior_ ”…

Kuroo tiraba los guantes en el cesto de la basura.

—Para eso lee “ _Mujeres que corren con los lobos_ ” —opinó, y se miraron entre los tres.

Buscaron el texto en Internet y pasaron una tarde entera develando lo misterios de la Loba interior de toda mujer. ¿Para qué? Ni idea. Así pasó la semana y el curso intensivo de romanticismo y seducción llegó a la parte definitoria de la puesta en práctica.

En la fase primera Bokuto comenzó a ir a buscar a Akaashi a su casa o a la universidad, con atuendos y actitudes extrañas. Un día llevaba el jopo de Elvis y le hablaba mientras bailaba y meneaba la pelvis, y otro día apareció bajo la ventana de su habitación, vestido de mariachi y entonando:

— _Yo se bien estoy afueraaaa, pero el día en que yo me mueraaaa, se que tendrás que lloraar… lloraaaaar y lloraaaaaar, lloraaaaar y lloraaaaar…_

En la universidad la gente pensaba que Bokuto era miembro de algún club de teatro, y con los días se acostumbraron a sus apariciones extrañas. Akaashi parecía tratar de ignorarlo, pero tampoco se quejaba. Una tarde lluviosa Bokuto llegó a la universidad de Akaashi, vestido de traje y pañuelo al cuello.

—“ _He luchado en vano. Ya no puedo más. Soy incapaz de contener mis sentimientos”_ —le dijo Bokuto en tono sentido.— “ _Permítame usted que le diga que le admiro y le amo apasionadamente.”_

Unas chicas que pasaban por allí dejaron escapar una risita al reconocer las palabras de Mr. Darcy.

—Estás empapado —observó Akaashi, suspirando con resignación.— Ven, vamos a que te cambies de ropa antes de que te resfríes en el camino —era un trayecto largo hasta el departamento.

Lo guió hasta los vestuarios de su universidad y allí le prestó su muda deportiva.

—¿Crees que soy sexy? —preguntó Bokuto, sentado en un banco mientras Akaashi le secaba la cabeza con una toalla.

—Claro que sí, Bokuto-san.

—¿Tanto como Nakamura?

—¿Qué tiene que ver él?

—¡Es muy sexy! —exclamó Bokuto, alzando la vista.— Siempre lleva esa chaqueta de cuero, y ese forma de caminar y hablar… ¿quizá deba ponerme un aro en la lengua?

—No —dijo Akaashi tajantemente.— No te conté sobre él para que compitieras con su imagen, Bokuto-san.

—No lo hago, solo quiero esforzarme para ser más sexy para ti —sonrió con ganas.

Pocos días después del inicio de clases, Akaashi decidió contarle a bokuto sobre su pasado con su sempai. No es que hablar de un ex fuese el tema mas recomendable para una pareja, pero ante la ingenuidad de Bokuto y la actitud acechante de Kyohei, Akaashi prefería informarle él mismo y evitar malos entendidos. No le dio detalles, claramente, pero le pintó el cuadro general de la historia.

En la época de la enseñanza media Akaashi ya era un chico bastante maduro para su edad, tranquilo y centrado. No era tímido ni retraído, por lo que tenía amigos y la pasaba bien con ellos, pero de vez en cuando andaba solo por la escuela, en los horarios de descanso y almuerzo. Le gustaba estar en calma para leer o simplemente para practicar con la pelota de volley, pues quería mejorar su manejo del balón. Así fue como empezó a cruzarse con Kyohei Nakamura, un año mayor que él y que, a diferencia suya, hacía el vago por los rincones del colegio siempre que podía.

Kyohei era un chico alegre y despreocupado, casi todo el tiempo lo rodeaba un grupo de personas, chicos y chicas, con los que charlaba y reía; no obstante, en cuanto veía la oportunidad se escabullía de ellos para estar en soledad. Le gustaba hacer el tonto con los demás, pero la gente en general lo aburría rápido. Era un miembro clave del club de baseball, todos decían que tenía un gran futuro deportivo por delante, pero a él le traía sin cuidado.

—Juego baseball porque es divertido —le comentó a Akaashi una vez durante un descanso, ambos en la azotea del colegio.— Si se vuelve demasiado serio deja de ser divertido, y no me interesa aburrirme.

Akaashi, sentado en el suelo, lanzaba y recibía la pelota de volley por encima de su cabeza, tratando de mejorar su estabilidad al pasar.

—Tú te tomas demasiado en serio el volley —le dijo Kyohei entonces, con una sonrisita de lado.

—Para mí es divertido tomármelo en serio —repuso Akaashi tranquilamente.— Tú tienes talento natural, yo no, necesito ser serio al respecto.

—Qué profundo —estiró el brazo para tomar el balón que Akaashi acaba de lanzar al aire, y lo miró desde su altura.— Quizá yo necesite un poco de tu seriedad, y tú un poco de mi diversión.

Así fue como Kyohei arrastró a Akaashi a saltarse clases de vez en cuando, y Akaashi por su parte lo obligó a presentarse como debía en los entrenamientos de baseball. Tan pronto hacían estupideces como batear pelotas de volley durante el almuerzo, como también estudiaban juntos en los descansos. A veces Kyohei fingía leer junto a Akaashi en algún pasillo, cuando detrás del libro en verdad estaba mirando una revista porno; Akaashi se coló en un cine XXX por primera vez en su vida, en compañía de Kyohei, para terminar viendo algo de muy pobre calidad sobre tentáculos, que les provocó más risas que excitación. No podía decirse que eran mejores amigos, pero sí la pasaban bien juntos. Kyohei fue descubriendo poco a poco que Akaashi era la única persona que no lo aburría con el tiempo; Akaashi, a su vez, sentía una energía excitante cada vez que hacía el tonto por ahí con su amigo.

Kyohei tenía una novia distinta cada pocas semanas; se cansaba de ellas, simplemente lo aburrían. No solían ser rupturas demasiado dramáticas, porque todas las chicas salían con él sabiendo que duraría poco, pero aún así alguna que otra armaba escenas y escándalos.

—Estoy cansado de las mujeres —comentó Kyohei un día después de clases. Le hacía compañía a Akaashi, que estaba encargado de la biblioteca esa tarde, la cual se encontraba vacía salvo por ellos.

—Tienes quince años —replicó Akaashi mientras ordenaba unos libros en una estantería.— No puedes estar cansado de las mujeres todavía.

—No creo que sus reclamos mejoren con la edad —se balanceaba sobre las patas traseras de la silla.

—Te vas a caer…

—Apuesto a que si saliera contigo no harías reclamos estúpidos —dijo Kyohei entonces.

—No hago cosas estúpidas —puntualizó.— Y salir contigo sería estúpido.

—Sí haces cosas estúpidas —murmuró Kyohei en su nuca, de pronto había llegado junto a él.— Al menos cuando estás conmigo.

Akaashi estaba atrapado entre el chico y la estantería, y cuando Kyohei bajó la boca hacia él, no podría decir si no pudo o no quiso oponerse.

Aquello marcó el inicio. De ahí en más sus encuentros en los rincones del colegio ya no eran para charlar de deporte o leer en compañía, si no para mucho más. Nunca estuvieron en pareja formal, de hecho Kyohei seguía saliendo con otras chicas a las que cambiaba cada dos semanas, pero a Akaashi lo mantenía como primero en su lista de favoritos. Akaashi no se molestaba en lo más mínimo porque tuviera novias, pues aquella extraña relación que tenían estaba basada en la excitación de la curiosidad por lo desconocido, lo prohibido, en esa mezcla de emociones turbias que le producía; no pretendía nada serio de aquello. Si bien Akaashi nunca se enamoró propiamente dicho de su sempai, con el tiempo sí comenzó a tener un lazo más unido a él, que poco a poco se fue corrompiendo. El problema surgió cuando Kyohei comenzó a ponerse excesivamente posesivo y manipulador con Akaashi. No obstante nunca declararle sentimientos de ningún tipo, comenzaba a enojarse violentamente si Akaashi pasaba tiempo con sus amigos del club de volley o con alguien más que no fuera él, y los encuentros físicos fueron escalando en agresividad.

Finalmente Akaashi decidió cortar por lo sano, antes de que las cosas se les fueran de las manos. En esa época le fue útil elegir una preparatoria que no fuese la que pertenecía a su escuela media, para poner distancia entre Kyohei y él. Eligió Fukurodani porque quería unirse a un colegio con un buen equipo de volley, y para ello se había entrando durante toda la enseñanza media. Sin embargo, el primer tiempo de preparatoria Kyohei se le aparecía de tanto en tanto, abordándolo y enredándolo, hasta que terminaban acostándose de nuevo. Había un hilo enfermizo de deseo físico que los unía, y que Akaashi no podía ni sabía cortar por sí solo.

Pero la ayuda le llegó un buen día en la forma de una persona ruidosa, insoportable, y con la sonrisa más genuina que Akaashi hubiese visto jamás. En uno de los primeros entrenamientos, cuando aún era un novato no titular, le tocó practicar como setter en el grupo de Bokuto. Éste último lo abordó con ojos chispeantes en cuanto terminaron el set.

—¡Hey, hey, HEEEY! —exclamó Bokuto, poniéndole ambas manos en los hombros.— ¡Eres el setter que estaba esperando! —hizo señas exageradas hacia un costado de la cancha.— ¡Entrenador, quiero a este chico en mi equipo para siempre!

No había reveses ni cosas ocultas en la manera de ser de Bokuto, solo era él mismo: ingenuo e idiota, optimista pero también pesimista al mismo tiempo, entusiasta pero infantil; era increíblemente talentoso y aún así dedicado al volley hasta el límite de la estupidez. En ese momento, y por primera vez su vida, Akaashi sintió que era su corazón el que se excitaba, atravesado por una emoción nueva y desconocida, pero inmensamente agradable. Avanzó, y nunca volvió a mirar atrás.

Una vez que Akaashi le contó a Bokuto sobre su pasado con Kyohei, los demás se mostraron muy sorprendidos de la reacción tan tranquila de Bokuto al respecto: no le había importado un pepino.

—¿No te molesta ni un poco que ese tipo atractivo y que chorrea _sex appeal_ por cada poro esté merodeando a Akaashi de nuevo? —le preguntó Tooru incisivamente. Por mucho menos él era capaz de llorarle mares de celos a Iwaizumi.

Bokuto intentaba mantener un lápiz en equilibro entre su labio superior y la nariz.

—Noup.

—¿No sospechas ni siquiera un poco?

—Akaashi es alguien genial y muy apuesto, ¡quién no querría algo con él! —sonrió Bokuto, y se le cayó el lápiz.— Pero lleva mi Anillo Único, así que no me preocupo. ¡A MENOS! —levantó un dedo.— _A menos_ que el As del volley de esa universidad me lo quiera robar, lo cual sí me preocuparía, pero no dejaré que pase.

Aquella charla casual fue la que despertó sus ideas sobre ser más sexy para Akaashi. No por celos, si no por genuino interés en agradarle.

De vuelta en el presente y tras su interpretación de Darcy, Bokuto estaba por terminar de cambiarse y ponerse la ropa deportiva de Akaashi, mientras este último lo esperaba en el recibidor de los vestidores. Se estaba atando las zapatillas cuando escuchó un fuerte ruido metálico a lo lejos. Dio unos pasos y asomó la cabeza a la zona de los casilleros, de donde provenía el sonido, pero se hallaba totalmente desierta. Otro ruido metálico, un murmullo furioso y unas sombras en un rincón captaron su atención.

—… ya te dije varias veces que no estoy interesado —decía la voz calmada de Akaashi.

—Sabes que sí lo estás —otro ruido metálico.

Por el reflejo de un espejo en la pared contraria, Bokuto descubrió que Nakamura, salido de quién sabe dónde, había empujado a Akaashi contra los casilleros.

—Tengo alguien más que me interesa, y no eres tú —insistió Keiji, que no se mostraba intimidado ante el despliegue del otro muchacho.

—Ah, sí, el bobo ese que parece un búho chiflado.

—No quiere tener problemas contigo, Nakamura, vete por las buenas.

—Me gustaba cuando gimoteabas “ _Nakamura-san_ ” en la cama —sonrió el otro, tomándole la barbilla con fuerza para alzarle el rostro.

—Cuánto me alegro —Akaashi se soltó de su agarre casi sin esfuerzo. Nakamura podía ser alto y fornido, pero él no era débil tampoco.— Con permiso, me están esperando.

—Sabes que no me importa que tengas pareja, podemos divertirnos juntos igual —insistió Kyohei, reteniéndolo por un brazo.— He pensado mucho en ti estos años…

Akaashi lo miró seriamente, sin responder nada, y simplemente se soltó de su agarre para darse la vuelta e irse. Sin embargo, Kyohei no se dio por vencido, reteniéndolo una vez más y sosteniéndole firmemente la cabeza para forzar un beso. Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Akaashi le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el pecho que hizo retroceder el muchacho, dándose de espaldas contra los casilleros y perdiendo el equilibrio.

—Dije que no —reiteró Akaashi, masajeándose el puño cerrado con la otra mano.

—Me gusta este juego nuevo de la resistencia —Kyohei esbozó una sonrisa taimada, mientras se reincorporaba.— Resulta… excitante.

—Estás enfermo.

—Oh, vamos, a ti también te gustaba el juego duro… ¿crees que ese idiota te lo hará bien? ¿Que podrá excitarte hasta volverte loco? —largó una carcajada sádica.— Por que yo lo dudo, tiene cara de no saber ni para qué lo tiene colgando entre las piernas —se rió una vez más.

La mandíbula de Akaashi se tensó. Justo cuando iba a dar un paso adelante, una mano repentina lo obligó a girar el rostro hacia un costado, inclinándole la cabeza hacia atrás. Unos labios demandantes asaltaron su boca con fiereza, una lengua voraz invadió su interior. Bokuto estaba parado detrás suyo, con el pecho pegado a su espalda mientras lo besaba profundamente. Su mano libre se posó sobre la cadera de Akaashi y lo jaló hacia atrás con fuerza, para pegar su trasero a su pelvis. Luego, esa misma mano se paseó por la cinturilla del pantalón de Akashi, tirándolo un poco hacia abajo para dejar su piel expuesta, mientras su dedos se deslizaban dentro de su ropa interior, tomándole la entrepierna con firmeza. Su otra mano soltó la nuca de Akaashi y recorrió el contorno del cuerpo del chico hasta levantarle el jersey y la camiseta, dejando su abdomen al aire, para ponerse a juguetear con un pezón sonrosado.

Tras unos segundos que parecieron contener una eternidad, Bokuto alzó la cabeza tomando una gran bocanada de aire, y fijó la vista en Nakamura, que los había observado en silencio, con una mueca oscura en su rostro.

 —No tienes nada de lo que preocuparte, parece que sí lo excito bastante —sonrió Bokuto, depositando un beso en el cuello de Akaashi, cuyo pecho descubierto subía y bajaba, agitado; tenía la cara totalmente arrebolada y los labios enrojecidos, mojados, sus ojos se veían nublados. Bokuto le acomodó el jersey de nuevo y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

—Por hoy lo dejaré pasar —replicó Nakamura con gesto torcido.— Pero no creas que esto se termina aquí…

Akaashi le puso un mano en el brazo a Bokuto, que acababa de tensarse.

—Yo te recomendaría que sí se termine aquí —dijo Bokuto sin dejar de mostrar una brillante sonrisa que no alcanzaba la expresión de sus ojos.— O el próximo remate cruzado que haga será con tu cabeza… contra el suelo.

Se miraron fijamente unos segundos más, hasta que por fin Nakamura largó un resoplido burlón y se fue, no sin antes dedicarle una última e intencionada mirada a Akaashi. Cuando volvieron a estar solos, Bokuto soltó a Akaashi y empezó a agitar los brazos ansiosamente.

—¡Lo siento, Agaaasheee! —le dijo en tono sentido.— ¡No quería faltarte el respeto! —Akaashi lo miró en silencio, muy serio.—¡En serio, lo siento, pero estaba harto de verlo tocándote como si fueras suyo! —Bokuto hizo un mohín enfurruñado.— Porque no eres suyo, eres mío.

La expresión seria de Akaashi se fue contrayendo hasta convertirse en una risa espontánea.

—Ya, sí, mi técnica no es la mejor, pero no necesitas reírte —se quejó Bokuto. Akaashi seguía riéndose, doblado sobre sí mismo.— No estaba seguro de qué hacer, así que traté de imitar la escena de una manga que me prestó Oikawa… claro que no soy el jefe de un clan Yakuza, me faltaba ese detalle para el aura amenazante —frunció el ceño.— ¡Agaaasheee, deja de reírte de mí!

—No me río de ti, si no de… —sacudió la cabeza—… no sé, de todo. Eres un ridículo, Bokuto-san.

—Sí, ya lo sé —agachó la cabeza, pero Akaashi le tomó el rostro entre sus manos y volvió a besarlo con ganas. Cuando se apartó de nuevo ya no había rastro de risa en su expresión, ahora nublada de deseo una vez más.

—Vamos a mi casa —propuso por lo bajo. Bokuto no encontraba su propia voz, solo asintió y lo siguió hacia la salida.

En la casa de Akaashi no solía haber nadie muy seguido, ya que sus padres viajaban a menudo por trabajo. Aquel era uno de esos días en que no estaban. En cuanto llegaron a la casa, subieron a la habitación de Akaashi sin perder tiempo. Bokuto estaba un poco nervioso, todo el subidón de adrenalina que le había dado al enfrentar a Nakamura ahora se le había ido a los tobillos, y temía hacer el peor ridículo de su vida ante Akaashi. Durante todo el trayecto en metro no se habían dicho nada, ni siquiera se habían acercado, manteniendo una distancia prudente entre ambos. Se sentía como si el más mínimo roce de sus cuerpos pudiera incendiar el aire mismo que los rodeaba. Akaashi, en cambio, se veía sumamente calmado mientras guardaba su bolso en un costado y colgaba las chaquetas de ambos.

—A-Akaashi, yo… —Bokuto tragó con dificultad, parado muy tieso junto a la puerta.

—Shhh —murmuró Akaashi, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos para volver a besarlo.

Bokuto sentía los latidos del corazón retumbándole en los oídos mientras el cuerpo de Keiji se apretaba contra el suyo. De golpe no sabía qué hacer con los brazos, y los dejó colgando lánguidamente a los costados, hasta que Akaashi se los guió para que lo sostuviera por la cintura. Bokuto sentía que no podía contener sus ansias, las cuales, aunque torpes, se tornaban profundas y desbocadas. Casi devoraba a besos a Akaashi, sus lenguas trenzadas en una húmeda lucha de invasión y conquista. Bokuto abrió los ojos cuando sintió que Keiji se apartaba, tenía la vista nublada y los sentidos un poco embotados, por lo que tardó en darse cuenta que Akaashi lo había empujado contra la puerta y le aflojaba el pantalón mientras le besaba el cuello.

—¿Akaashi? —balbuceó cuando el otro chico comenzó a inclinarse.

—Shh, tú relájate.

Bokuto asintió, todavía embotado.

—Nunca he estado tan no relajado como ahor… ¡Hey, hey… ah, uh… hey! —barbotó cuando Akaashi tomó su miembro con la boca y comenzó a lamerlo.

Bokuto cerró los ojos, sintiendo que la sangre en sus venas se volvía fuego líquido. El corazón le palpitaba más y más acelerado contra las costillas, parecía a punto de explotarle mientras la lengua de Akaashi se deslizaba con parsimonia por su erección. La respiración de Bokuto se volvía pesada, cerraba los puños tratando de contenerse para no hacer nada que pudiese estar mal; pero llegó un punto en que terminó ahogándose en el oleaje de sensaciones que lo atacaban, y puso un mano la cabeza de Akaashi mientras movía la cadera para que su miembro llegara más profundo en la boca del chico. Keiji siguió succionando y lamiendo un rato más, y lo soltó cuando Bokuto ya estaba en el límite. Se incorporó de nuevo y guió a Kotaro hasta la cama entre besos y caricias, mientras ambos se despojaban de la ropa.

Bokuto se tropezó con sus propios pantalones mientras intentaba quitárselos sin dejar de besar a Akaashi, y terminaron cayendo de golpe sobre el colchón.

—Lo siento, lo siento —murmuró corriendo su peso de encima del otro chico, pero Akaashi se lo impidió.

—Así está bien —susurró Keiji, arqueándose contra él para frotar su erección con la de Kotaro.

Bokuto asintió y volvió a besarlo con hambre desbocada, en la boca, en el cuello, en la clavícula, en los pezones, en el torso. Allí donde pasaban sus labios la piel de Akaashi se iba enrojeciendo. Sabía que aquello quizá le dejaría marcas, nunca antes lo había hecho pero eso tenía entendido, y aún así una parte desconocida de sí mismo quería hacer justamente eso. Marcarlo, que el resto del mundo viera que solo le pertenecía a él, ahora y siempre.

Después de un rato Akaashi cambió las posiciones para quedar sentado sobre Bokuto, meciéndose sobre su erección, mientras el otro chico le acariciaba los pezones. En un momento dado Keiji comenzó a prepararse a sí mismo con los dedos, arqueado hacia atrás, mientras Kotaro lo observaba, mordiéndose los labios, agitado y excitado más allá de la imaginación.

—Quiero hacerlo yo —dijo Bokuto con voz ronca.

Akaashi abrió los ojos y lo miró, con expresión acalorada.

—Está bien, no tienes que…

—Quiero hacerlo yo —repitió un poco bruscamente, obnubilado por el deseo.

Kotaro se incorporó y se ubicó detrás de Keiji, a quien acomodó boca abajo contra el colchón.

—Bokuto-san, de verdad no tienes que obligarte…

Pero Bokuto no lo oía. Le había alzado la cadera, sujetándole con firmeza el trasero, y comenzó a humedecerlo con su propia lengua. Akaashi dejó escapar un jadeo de sorpresa, aunque lo dejó hacer, retorciéndose un poco sobre las mantas mientras la lengua de Bokuto se filtraba dentro suyo. Keiji gimió un tanto cuando repentinamente Kotaro reemplazó la lengua por sus dedos, metiéndolos y sacándolos en el punto justo. Si Akaashi no supiera con certeza que era la primera vez que Bokuto hacía aquello, creería todo lo contrario. Aunque al parecer todo su nerviosismo y su torpeza se habían borrado en cuanto se dejó dominar por el placer.

Finalmente Akaashi se recostó de espaldas en la cama, con las piernas abiertas para recibir a Bokuto. Por supuesto que no era su propia primera vez, pero había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que lo hizo, que lanzó un quejido cuando la erección de su compañero irrumpió en su interior. Aquello pareció devolver a Bokuto a la realidad, y por un momento pareció inmensamente apenado de hacerle daño. Keiji se apresuró a rodearlo con sus brazos, atrayéndolo hacia sí mismo para besarlo, mientras alzaba la pelvis para que Kotaro se hundiera aún más en él. Bokuto permaneció estático un momento, dividido entre el temor de hacerle mal, y el apremiante deseo de tomarlo sin importarle nada más. Keiji comenzó a lamerle el cuello y a menear la cadera para incitarlo a continuar. Por fin Kotaro no pudo seguir dudando, el placer ganó contra la razón, y empezó a embestirlo rítmicamente, con fuerza. Akaashi se arqueaba bajo su peso, jadeando y gimiendo descontrolado ante los potentes embates de Bokuto, que cerraba los dedos con fuerza en torno al cabecero de la cama, la cual no dejaba de golpetear contra la pared. Entraba y salía de Akaashi una y otra vez, incansablemente, con la fuerza y el hambre de un animal en celo. En un momento salió de él para darlo vuelta y tomarlo desde atrás, apoyando una mano en la pared. Keiji se arqueaba de placer, murmurando entre jadeos, pidiéndole por momentos que parara, y después que siguiera más duro.

Por fin ambos alcanzaron la cima del placer, temblorosos y exhaustos, y se derrumbaron sobre el colchón. Pasó un buen rato hasta que recuperaron el aliento y pudieron decir algo.

—¿Qué voy hacer ahora? —preguntó Bokuto al aire; parecía más una duda filosófica que una pregunta concreta. Tenía las sábanas enredadas entre las piernas y apoyaba la cabeza sobre un brazo flexionado.

—¿Mmhh? —murmuró Akaashi, que yacía boca abajo a su lado, con la cabeza enterrada en la almohada.

—Nunca pensé que habría algo mejor que el volley —lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

Akaashi sonrió, aletargado.

—No exageres, adoras el volley.

—¡Hablo en serio! —Bokuto se incorporó y lo observó con expresión alegre.— Hacerte el amor es mi nuevo deporte favorito.

Akaashi sonrió de nuevo y escondió el rostro en la almohada. Bokuto lo observó un momento así como estaba, desnudo y enredado en las mantas. Entonces se inclinó para besarle la espalda y así iniciar un nuevo set de aquel recién estrenado deporte.

 

 


	20. Capítulo 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La misión de un hombre... y el error de otro (?)

 

CAPÍTULO 20

 

Un día agradable y soleado, los chicos almorzaban en uno de los patios de la universidad, reunidos entre sus respectivas clases de diferentes facultades. Bokuto trataba de robar sigilosamente la carne del almuerzo de los demás, y Kuroo le pegaba en la mano con sus propios palillos cada vez que lo descubría en el intento.

—Ushijima, eres nuestra última esperanza —dijo Kuroo en un momento.

—Estamos condenados, entonces —replicó Oikawa.— Aunque no tengo idea de qué hablas.

—La última esperanza de perpetuar nuestra esencia grupal —aclaró el otro chico en tono dramático.

Daichi sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, previendo alguna estupidez inminente.

—¿Y mis bocadillos en salsa? —se extraño al bajar la vista hacia su caja de almuerzo.

—Ushijima, “ _El Hombre_ ”, lleva una gran responsabilidad sobre sus hombros —siguió diciendo Kuroo, mientras le clavaba un palillo en la muñeca a Bokuto.— Devuelve eso —su amigo lloriqueó un poco pero le regresó el bocadillo de carne a Daichi.

—¿Responsabilidad sobre qué?

Kuro puso gesto grave.

—Paternidad.

Todos lo miraron con desconcierto a excepción de Ushijima, que seguía masticando con tranquilidad, al tiempo que le daba miguitas de pan a un par de pájaros posados en su hombro.

—¿Ushibro será papá? —Bokuto abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿La vaca tendrá otro ternero? —comentó Oikawa y se echó a reír.— ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Ya descubrieron los científicos cómo inseminar artificialmente una pelota de volley?

—¡Será el “ _Niño Cabeza de Balón_ ”! —dijo Bokuto con expresión brillante.

—Ya hay una serie yanqui con un niño así —replicó Daichi.

—¡Pero éste tendrá cabeza de balón de volley, no de rugby! —Bokuto seguía emocionado.— ¡Tendremos un sobrino pelota!

—Y jugaríamos _literalmente_ con él —se rió Oikawa.

—Ya basta de tonterías —indicó Kuroo, tomándose el tema en serio.— Ushijima no será padre aún, pero algún día sí. Y contamos con él —los miró a todos muy seriamente.

—¿Y contamos con él porque…?

—Porque a este paso ninguno de nosotros dejará descendencia en este mundo —indicó Kuroo, y ninguno pudo negarlo, dada su proyección romántica.— Los escarabajos no cuentan, Oikawa —lo atajó al ver que pretendía replicar algo.— Ushijima es el único rayo de esperanza para nuestro grupo.

—¿Te refieres a que se consiga una novia y algún día la embarace? —quiso saber Tooru.

—Exacto.

—Ajá… —asintió.— Lo dicho, estamos condenados.

Daichi no pudo evitar reírse un poco.

—No está todo perdido, no todavía —dijo Kuroo; sin siquiera mirar, usó sus palillos para trabar los de Bokuto, que acababa de aprovechar la distracción general para tomar la carne asada de la caja Ushijima.— Tengo un plan.

—No sé si quiero escucharlo —murmuró Daichi.

—Este fin de semana habrá una cita en grupo —siguió contándoles Kuroo.— Y ya apunté a Ushijima para que asista.

—Quiero que alguien grabe eso —rió Oikawa.— Necesitamos un vídeo de eso y luego lo subimos a Youtube con el título: “ _Lo que calla la Vaca: historia de un apareamiento fallido._ ”

—Podrás grabarlo tú —indicó Kuroo.— Porque también irás.

Aquello cortó en seco la carcajada de Tooru.

—¿Qué? No, no pienso ir a ninguna cita en grupo.

—Lo lamento, ya te apunté —esbozó una sonrisa felina.— Pero tranquilo, también estaré presente. Juntos sacaremos lo mejor de nuestra vaca semental.

—No me gusta cómo suena eso —frunció el ceño Oikawa.— Y no puedo ir, no pretendo serle infiel a Iwa-chan, sé que se molestaría mucho si supiera de esto.

—Oh, descuida, contamos con su bendición —sacó su celular y buscó unos mensajes que le mostró a Oikawa.

_Kuro: necesitamos a Oikawa para una misión de rescate genético._

_Iwaizumi: ???_

_Kuro: que nos ayude en una cita grupal. Vamos a conseguirle una chica a Ushijima._

_Iwaizumi: ???_

_Kuro: Te molesta?_

_Iwaizumi: Mierdakawa? Siempre me molesta. Hagan lo que quieran, no es la gran cosa._

—Ya ves, contamos con su aprobación —reiteró Kuroo, y Oikawa resopló indignado.

—Ushijima, ¿tú qué opinas de todo esto? —le preguntó Daichi.— ¿Quieres ir a esa cita o no?

Ushijima lo miró tan impasible como siempre.

—Tengo una responsabilidad y debo cumplirla —repuso simplemente.

Daichi miró mal a Kuroo por llenarle la cabeza con ideas raras.

—No es tu responsabilidad, es algo que debes elegir —insistió tratando de sonar razonable.— ¿Tienes ganas de ir a la cita? ¿Quieres conocer alguna chica, y quizá salir luego con ella? ¿Te interesa tener una novia?

Ushijima se quedó en silencio un momento, considerándolo.

—No mires la maldita pelota —rezongó Tooru, y cerró el bolso deportivo por el que asomaba el balón de volley con el que solían practicar.

—No lo presionemos al muchacho —intervino Kuroo de nuevo, pasándole un brazo por los hombros a Ushijima, que parecía no encontrar la respuesta adecuada.— Esta cita no es definitiva, no tendrá por qué salir luego con ninguna de las chicas, solo será una prueba para que aprenda a desenvolverse con las señoritas.

—Casi no puede hablarle a las mujeres —le recordó Oikawa.— No le veo mucho futuro a este proyecto.

—Pues eso mismo solucionaremos —puntualizó Kuroo, y entonces puso cara de fastidio ante Bokuto, que estaba apoyado sobre su hombro mirándolo con cara de cachorrito abandonado.— Sí, pesado, sí, cómete una de mis hamburguesas.

—¡Eres el mejor Bro del mundo mundial de los Bros!

Kuroo, por su parte, tenía sus propias preocupaciones personales. Las cosas con Kenma iban sin problema, salvo por el detalle que cada vez se podían ver menos, cada uno ocupado con su carrera. Al inicio lo inquietaba un tanto cómo se desenvolvería Kenma en un nuevo entorno social, mucho más abierto y agresivo que la preparatoria. No obstante la notoria ansiedad de Kenma, que trataba de ocultarla día a día como podía, lo sorprendió que una tarde cuando fue a buscarlo después de clase, venía caminando con un ruidoso muchacho pegado a los talones.

—¿Tu eres el mejor amigo de Kenma-sensei? —le preguntó el chico a Kuroo, alegremente. Era delgado, llevaba un mechón de pelo teñido de azul que le caía sobre un ojo, y usaba ropa estrafalaria, llena de pines y colgantes de anime, juegos y mangas.

—¿Kenma… sensei? —repitió Kuro mirando a Kenma, cuya aura parecía indicar serias ganas de suicidio. Volvió la vista al chico.— Sí, soy su _mejor amigo_ —sonrió.— ¿Y tú eres…?

—¡Kobayashi Yuuichiro! —se presentó el jovencito.— ¡Pero todos me llaman Yuu!

Resulto ser que el tal Yuu era un friki a tiempo completo, y había reconocido a Kenma como el legendario “ _Applepi_ ” de los juegos. Habían coincidido en algunas partidas online en las que Kenma era considerado una suerte de maestro absoluto, y ahora que lo tenía enfrente no paraba de idolatrarlo y acosarlo para que le enseñara sus trucos.

Aquello no le hizo demasiada gracia a Kuroo el primer tiempo, pero después resultó ser que Yuu tenía novia hacía años, una entusiasta cosplayer que también estudiaba en esa universidad y que también adoró a Kenma desde el instante en que lo conoció por ser tan “ _adorable_ ” (cosa que Kuroo no podía negarle, claro.) Así fue como resultó que la parejita de frikis fueron el primer ancla social de Kenma, quien aún así siempre se mostraba agobiado por tanta atención recibida. De esa forma, Kuroo pudo estar más tranquilo sobre la vida social del chico.

Pasaron los días y se decidió que la cita en grupo sería el último día de la Golden Week, la semana de feriados durante la cual, una vez más, los chicos no viajarían de regreso a Miyagi porque tenían que preparar varios trabajos de clases, y continuar con las prácticas de volley.

El día anterior al inicio del largo feriado, durante el entrenamiento en el gimnasio de la universidad, Kuroo les mostró las fotografías de las chicas que irían a la reunión. Detrás de cada foto estaban apuntados los nombres, edad, medidas, hobbies, facultad y club al que pertenecían.

—Te faltó el dato sobre su “ _capacidad de rebote_ ” —comentó Oikawa, sarcástico.

—¿De dónde sacaste toda esa información? —inquirió Daichi, asombrado.

—Ellas mismas me la dieron —sonrió Kuroo.

—Tus habilidades sociales son sospechosas…

—No hice nada indebido —se encogió de hombros.— Solo charlé amablemente con cada una, y al rato me habían dado su número de móvil y hasta su factor sanguíneo. En fin —miró a Ushijima de nuevo—, ¿hay alguna que te interese en particular?

Mientras Ushijima miraba las fotos con expresión analítica, Oikawa a su lado se estremeció de golpe, como si lo hubiese alcanzado un viento polar.

—Ese chico me da escalofríos —dijo entonces en voz baja, mirando de reojo hacia un rincón.— Les digo que me odia, no para de mirarme mal.

—Son ideas tuyas —replicó Daichi.

—Ternero-chan es un chico muy simpático —intervino Bokuto, y agitó el brazo en el aire.— ¡Ven, Ternero-chan, queremos tu opinión también!

Desde la banca en la otra punta del gimnasio, Shirabu Kenjiro puso gesto agrio al escuchar cómo lo llamaba Bokuto, pero no se acercó. El muchacho, antiguo setter de Shiratorizawa, había iniciado ese año la universidad, y una vez más había estudiado arduamente para ser aceptado en el mismo lugar que su sempai, Ushijima. Desde el primer día de prácticas Shirabu no le sacaba la vista de encima a Oikawa, y como no paraba de seguir a Ushijima allá donde fuese, Tooru lo había nombrado “ _Ternero-chan_ ”, porque siempre iba detrás de la vaca.

—Me mira mal —insistió Oikawa.— Me envidia, o me detesta, o ambas cosas.

—Shirabu es un buen chico —objetó Ushijima, aún concentrado en las fotos.— Solo se enfoca mucho en mejorar como setter.

—¡Quiere robarme mis habilidades, entonces!

—Quizá solo esté celoso de que seas el setter predilecto de Ushijima —opinó Kuroo.— Lo escuché decir que fue a Shiratorizawa inspirado por Ushijima, y ya vemos que incluso lo ha seguido a la universidad… —sonrió, ladino.

—¿En serio fue a Shiratorizawa por ti, Vacatoshi? —preguntó Tooru.

—Eso dijo él —asintió el otro chico.— Vio la última final de la escuela media entre Shitarorizawa y Kitagawa Daichi, y decidió que quería jugar en el equipo con el as más fuerte —hizo una pausa.— Así que decidió que debía ir a Shiratorizawa.

Oikawa lo miró con ojos entrecerrados.

—Espera, espera, ¿me estás diciendo…? —lo señaló con un dedo acusador.— ¿Me estás diciendo que tú, que siempre estabas repitiendo “ _Debiste venir a Shiratorizawa_ ” como un jodido loro, ya tenías un setter que por ti dijo “ _Debo ir a Shiratorizawa_ ”, y cumplió?

Ushijima lo miró un momento, un poco confundido ante sus palabras.

—Supongo que sí —asintió serio, y volvió la vista a las fotos.

—Eres una maldita vaca sin alma —murmuró Tooru, y se puso junto a Bokuto para agitar los brazos.— ¡Ternero-chan, nosotros te apoyamos!

Aún en la distancia pudieron ver que las mejillas del chico se ponían rojas de indignación, y se las golpeaba con ambas manos para calmarse. Apartó la vista y decidió ignorarlos.

—¿De qué rayos hablas? —quiso saber Daichi, dándole un largo trago a su bebida isotónica.

—¡Ese chico es el alma gemela de esta vaca insensible! —exclamó Oikawa.— ¡Lo sigue y lo soporta tal cual es! ¡No necesitamos ir a esa cita, ya tenemos el candidato ideal!

—Deja de buscar excusas para no ir a la cita grupal —replicó Kuroo.

Al día siguiente iniciaron los feriados. Ushijima, Bokuto y Oikawa tenían entrenamientos y preparación física con el grupo del seleccionado juvenil, porque ese año debían subir de categoría, así que no pasaron muchos días junto con el resto. Kuroo tenía varios trabajos pesados que adelantar, pero aún así había arreglado con Kenma para salir juntos a alguna parte durante el fin de semana (aunque si fuera por Kuroo, pasarían el fin de semana entero encerrados y en la cama). Por eso mismo decidió adelantar sus trabajos prácticos lo más que pudiese antes del sábado.

La tarde del viernes estaba solo en su departamento, pues Bokuto y los otros estaban en entrenamiento, redactando un extenso informe de laboratorio. En un momento le sonó el celular por uno de los habituales mensajes de Tsukishima; resultaba ser que el chico estaba en Tokio, visitando a su hermano durante los feriados. Entre la charla que iniciaron, Kuroo terminó invitando a Tsukishima al departamento para conversar, puesto que su hermano Akiteru tenía que salir unas horas por reunión con compañeros de trabajo, y el chico estaría solo todo ese rato.

—¿También estudiarás en Tokio el año que viene? —preguntó Kuroo, mientras servía las bebidas.

—Sí, es la idea —replicó Tsukishima, sentado junto a la mesa.— Rendiré el ingreso a la Universidad de Tokio.

Kuroo largó un silbido de asombro.

—Directo a la mejor uni, ¿eh? —sonrió pasándole el vaso.— Bueno, tienes los sesos bien puestos en el cráneo, estoy seguro que apruebas —asintió.— ¿Seguirás con el volley?

—Supongo… aún no lo tengo decidido.

Hubo un silencio.

—¿Y Pecas-kun? —Kuroo le dio un sorbo a su bebida.— ¿También vendrá a Tokio?

Tsukishima se ajustó la gafas sobre el puente de la nariz antes de responder.

—Lo dudo —se encogió de hombros.

—Conmigo no hace falta que finjas que no te importa —sonrió Kuroo, poniéndose de pie para dirigirse a la cocina de nuevo.— No tenía pensado hacer cena para mí solo, pero algo rápido improvisaré.

Tsukishima también se acercó a la zona de la cocina y se quedó apoyado contra un mueble, mientras el otro chico preparaba las cosas.

—¿Entonces te graduarás sin decirle nada a Yamaguchi? —volvió a insistir Kuroo.

—Ya te dije que nunca estuvo en mis planes decirle nada.

—Pero en los mensajes de la semana pasada me dijiste que el pecoso sospechaba algo…

Tsukishima compuso una mueca de disgusto.

—De algún modo descubrió que no tenía interés en una _chica_ , precisamente —resopló con desagrado.— Pero el idiota jamás pensó que podía ser él mismo.

Kuroo se echó a reír mientras metía unas bandejas de carne al microondas, para descongelarla.

—Si no eres claro, nunca te entenderán —comentó con aires de sabiduría.

—No me interesa que me entiendan.

—Oh, cierto, el chico rebelde y cool —Kuroo le guiñó un ojo.— ¿Y entonces por qué sospechaba? ¿Quién pensaba él que te interesaba?

—Al parecer… tú.

Hubo un silencio incómodo en el que Tsukishima se quedó mirando por la ventana, cruzado de brazos, y a Kuroo se le resbaló la salsa de soya que acababa de tomar; alcanzo a sujetarla antes de que diera contra el suelo. Durante unos momentos nadie dijo nada, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, hasta que el pitido del microondas los devolvió a la realidad.

—Vaya —comentó Kuroo entonces.— Qué ideas las de Pecas-kun… ¿Y por qué llegó a esa conclusión?

Tsukishima se encogió de hombros una vez más.

—Supongo que tanto mandarnos mensajes y llamadas le dieron la idea equivocada —hizo una pausa y lo miró.— Porque es equivocada, ¿verdad?

Kuroo carraspeó, analizando cómo continuar el tema. En cierta forma hubo una época en la que los mensajes que compartían tenían su trasfondo subliminal, algo que nunca decían abiertamente pero que había pasado por la cabeza de ambos: tenían bastante compatibilidad y, si otra hubiese sido la historia, hubiesen terminado juntos. No obstante, aquella idea nunca pasó a más, y con el tiempo murió en el olvido de ambos. Al menos eso creía Kuroo, porque al parecer Tsukishima pensaba de otra forma. O tal vez solo se debía a su inestabilidad emocional ante la inminente y definitiva separación con Yamaguchi; algo que el rubio nunca admitiría en voz alta, por supuesto.

Tsukishima permanecía tan compuesto e indiferente como era habitual, pero Kuroo reconocía esa pequeña sombra de dudas e inseguridades en su mirada.

—Es una equivocación… pero no lo sacaste de su error —comentó Kuroo entonces.— Me usaste de escudo para que no se enterara de la verdad, y que no te lastimara lo que pudiese pensar él al descubrirla.

—… algo así —apartó la mirada.

—En serio, deberías aprender a ser más sincero contigo mismo —sonrió Kuroo, y estiró una mano para darle unas palmadas en la cabeza.

Después, mirando hacia atrás, podría decir con toda seguridad que aquello había sido un error de su parte, que quizá por excesivamente confiado no había leído la situación como correspondía. Pero en ese momento lo único que supo es que pasó de estar dándole palmaditas amistosas a Tsuskishima, a tenerlo pegado a su boca, besándolo repentinamente. El desconcierto lo mantuvo inmóvil unos instantes, mientras sentía el aliento del otro chico entrelazado con el tuyo, y su manos apoyadas en sus hombros. No estaba seguro de haberle devuelto el beso, no conscientemente al menos. En cuanto reaccionó se apresuró a echar la cabeza hacia atrás, para romper el contacto.

—Dijiste que fuera sincero conmigo mismo —murmuró Tsukishima, bajo la mirada inquisitiva de Kuroo.— Estaba…

Un ruido sordo llamó la atención de ambos, que giraron la cabeza. Kuroo sintió que el mundo se ponía del revés de golpe. Kenma, cuya mala costumbre era llegar tan sigiloso como un gato, estaba de pie en la entrada a la sala; tenía su propio juego de llaves en una mano y acababa de dejar una bolsa en una mesita cercana, sin apartar la vista de ellos.

—Lo siento —se disculpó el recién llegado, en tono calmo—, solo te traía algo de cena.

—Kenma… ¡Kenma! —Kuroo salió detrás de él, pero el chico había sido rápido en salir del departamento y cerrar la puerta detrás suyo; le echó llave a la cerradura desde afuera y la dejo puesta, por lo que Kuroo no pudo abrir la puerta por mucho que forcejeó.— ¡Kenma!

Le dio una patada a la puerta y corrió hacia la ventana, desde donde vio al chico alejándose por la calle. Gruñó y le propinó un puñetazo a la pared, mientras volvía sobre sus pasos para seguir luchando con la puerta, hasta que pudo meter su propia llave desde adentro y abrirla de un tirón. Salió corriendo, pero ya no había rastro de Kenma por ninguna parte. Probó a llamarlo al celular, sabiendo que era inútil, y efectivamente le entró el buzón de voz. Entonces se topó con Bokuto y Oikawa, que venían llegando de su entrenamiento, pero ninguno de los dos había visto pasar a Kenma. Finalmente tuvo que rendirse, desesperado. Debería esperar al otro día para buscarlo y hablar.

Sin embargo, Kenma desapareció de un día para el otro.

 

CONTINUARÁ. CHAN. O NO (?)

 


	21. Capítulo 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... y la respuesta al error.

CAPÍTULO 21

 

Durante la siguiente semana, Kuroo no consiguió ubicar a Kenma de ninguna manera; no le respondía llamadas ni mensajes, ni tampoco estaba en su casa. Cuando se dejó caer por allí el domingo, la madre de Kenma le dijo que el chico había avisado que se quedaría en la casa de un amigo, y ella había dado por descontado que sería en lo de Kuroo, pues su hijo no tenía más amigos de tanta confianza. Así pues, Kuroo espero al término de los feriados y fue hasta la universidad de Kenma, pero tampoco lo encontró allí. Se topó con Yuu y Miyuki, la parejita de frikis que se había hecho amiga de Kenma recientemente, pero aseguraban tampoco saber nada del chico; no obstante, por la cara suspicaz de la chica, Kuroo supuso que en verdad sí sabían algo, y no pensaban decírselo. Por un lado se alegraba de que Kenma hubiese conseguido nuevos amigos de confianza, y por otra parte solo tenía ganas de estrangularlos hasta que le contaran lo que sabían.

Finalmente tuvo que rendirse y esperar hasta que Kenma decidiera volver a contactarse con él. Tampoco es como si pudiese evitarlo para siempre, solo debía darle algunos días más para que se calmara. Kenma solía reaccionar así, como un gatito asustadizo, a quien no había que presionar para recuperar su confianza. El problema era que nunca había sido él mismo, Kuroo, la causa del desconfiar de Kenma, y no sabía qué hacer ahora que estaba en esa posición. Trataba de analizar las cosas y actuar controlándose lo mejor posible, pero eso no implicaba que no estuviese impaciente y ansioso al respecto. En su mente se repetía la escena del viernes pasado una y otra vez, cambiando algunos detalles, llegando a tiempo de retener a Kenma y arreglando ahí mismo el malentendido. Porque solo había sido eso, un malentendido. Definitivamente no había reaccionado ante el beso de Tsukishima. O quizá un poco, pero eran reacciones normales ante una situación así, no implicaba nada especial.

Tsukishima, por su parte, le pidió las disculpas pertinentes en cuanto Kuroo volvió de la calle, sin haber encontrado a Kenma. El rubio no se mostró muy afectado por la situación, pero aún así se disculpó por crear aquel malentendido (a pesar de que su expresión facial no indicaba que le importara demasiado). Adujo que hizo aquello motivado por la curiosidad y un poco por revancha, devolviéndole a Kuroo sus provocaciones pasadas, pero jamás imaginó que las cosas terminarían así. Kuroo aceptó su explicación sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto, a pesar de que una parte de él comprendía que la mirada de Tsukishima escondía algo más. Sin embargo, en ese momento no tenía tiempo ni ganas de analizarlo.

Durante toda la semana estuvo malhumorado e irritable; hasta que por fin el siguiente sábado recibió la tan ansiada llamada. Estaba tirado en el sofá del comedor, con el TV prendido como única compañía mientras leía por centésima vez la misma página de un texto sobre los fundamentos de la Espectroscopia, cuando su celular sonó. Pensaba que era Bokuto, para pedirle algún plato específico para la cena, por lo que tomó el móvil con desgana y casi lo dejó caer al ver el nombre de la llamada entrante.

—Kuro —dijo la voz bajita de Kenma al otro lado de la línea.

Toda la calma y la mesura de Kuroo fueron a parar al demonio en cuanto lo escuchó.

—¿Dónde estás? ¿Cómo estás?

—Estoy bien, estoy en casa.

—Ya salgo para allá —anunció Kuroo, tirando el texto a un costado y poniéndose de pie.

—No, está bien así —replicó Kenma entonces.— Solo quería hablar un momento.

—Lo sé, yo también —hizo una pausa, tratando de ordenar las ideas.— Pero esto es algo que debemos hablar cara a cara.

—Tal vez… —titubeó.— Pero no quiero verte.

 Aquello era algo que se esperaba, y sin embargo no dejó de caerle como un puñetazo en el estómago a Kuroo.

—Sí, eso me quedó claro durante estos días —murmuró, quitándose los lentes de lectura para frotarse el puente de la nariz, ansioso.— Muy bien, hablemos.

Hubo un silencio en la línea, y Kuroo fue el primero en romperlo.

—Lo siento, Kenma, de verdad.

—Está bien.

—No, nada está bien, si lo estuviese no llevarías una semana evitándome —replicó Kuroo; se paseaba por la sala mientras hablaba.— Lo siento, fue todo un estúpido malentendido, pero aún así lo siento, debió ser… complicado para ti ver aquello.

Otro breve silencio.

—No fue agradable de ver, pero tampoco tan impactante —repuso Kenma, sin sonar alterado para nada.— Era algo que se podía esperar.

Kuroo detuvo su paseo y frunció el ceño.

—¿Esperar? —repitió, desconcertado.— ¿Esperabas verme besando a otro en cualquier momento?

—No exactamente, no con cualquiera —lo escuchó inspirar con fuerza.— Llevo un tiempo observándolos.

—¿A quiénes?

—A Tsukishima y a ti.

Aquello Kuroo sí que no se lo esperaba, y permaneció desorientado un momento, asimilando las palabras.

—No hay nada entre él y yo —puntualizó muy serio.— No sé que imaginas, pero…

—No estoy acusándote de haber hecho nada —lo atajó Kenma.— Incluso yo tengo parte de responsabilidad en esto…

—¿De qué rayos hablas? —Kuroo sentía que iba perdiendo el genio por momentos, y la calma del otro chico no hacía si no exasperarlo aún más.— No eres responsable de mis errores, yo…

—No estoy buscando culpas ni culpables —lo interrumpió de nuevo.— Pero sí hay causas, que conllevan consecuencias.

Kuroo se dejó caer de nuevo en el sillón, y cerró los ojos mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás contra el respaldo.

—Yo fui indeciso un tiempo… indeciso y cobarde —siguió diciendo Kenma.— Me alejé de ti sin más, dejando un espacio vacío… un espacio que Tsukishima de algún modo tomó —hizo una pausa y se lo escuchó tragar con dificultad.— Y después volvimos a estar juntos, pero ese pequeño espacio que yo había cedido seguía ahí, ocupado por alguien más.

—No tengo nada con Tsukishima —repitió el otro.

—Lo sé… pero ha cruzado tu mente, ¿verdad? —Kuroo no pudo denegar aquello, ni aunque esos pensamientos fugaces hubiesen ocurrido en la época en que pensaba que Kenma no lo elegiría a él.— Tú me conoces bien, Kuro, pero a veces se te olvida que yo también te conozco bien a ti —casi se podía oír una sonrisa triste en su voz.— No lo tratas como a Bokuto o los demás… hay una diferencia, y puedo darme cuenta.

Quedaron en silencio unos instantes.

—Quiero verte —fue todo lo que dijo Kuroo de pronto; quería salir corriendo a buscarlo, las piernas casi le temblaban por la ansiedad contenida.

—Es mejor si no nos vemos por un tiempo.

Otro puñetazo en el estómago.

—¿ _Qué_? ¡No! ¿Qué demonios dices? Kenma, escúchame…

—Esta vez no estoy cediendo mi lugar —replicó el chico.— Solo quiero que lo pienses bien, sin condiciones, sin que mi personalidad te limite… y que si me eliges una vez más, no sea porque yo soy muy dependiente… o un completo inútil sin ti —se rió por lo bajo al decir aquello.— Y si no me eliges, pues, bueno, lo aceptaré —tragó saliva con fuerza.— Por eso quiero que lo pienses bien y seas honesto, contigo mismo y conmigo.

—Esto no es necesario, de verdad.

—Una vez me dijiste que no volverías a tocarme hasta que aclarara bien mis ideas —le recordó Kenma, y pudo detectar un dejo de pena en su tono.— Ahora yo te digo que no nos veremos de nuevo… hasta que tengas más claros tus propios pensamientos.

Kuroo se tapó la cara con una mano, frotándose los ojos con los dedos. Quería seguir insistiendo, pero sabía que sería inútil. No serviría de nada presionar.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? —preguntó entonces.— ¿Cuándo volveremos a vernos para que te diga lo que realmente pienso?

Obviamente Kenma no había planeado un plazo, porque dudó antes responder:

—No lo sé… ¿Un mes?

¿UN MES? ¿UN JODIDO Y ENTERO MES? Kuroo rodó por el sofá hasta terminar en el suelo.

—De acuerdo —aceptó al fin, a regañadientes.— En un mes exacto me tendrás frente a ti, con mi respuesta… y más te vale no huir.

—Sea cual sea tu respuesta, no huiré —lo sorprendió escucharlo reírse de nuevo.— El viernes pasado me perdí de nuevo, de hecho.

—… no me extraña.

¿Quién lo había encontrado perdido, entonces? ¿Quién lo había ayudado? ¿En quién se apoyó en esos últimos días? ¿Por qué de pronto podía hablar tranquilo y decidido sobre temas complicados, y hasta reírse de sí mismo? ¿Por qué de golpe se sentía como si Kenma hubiese avanzado mucho sin su ayuda, sin que él lo notara, sin darse cuenta que iba quedando atrás?

—Bueno… nos vemos luego —dijo Kenma, despidiéndose ya.

—Sí, nos vemos en un mes —repuso Kuroo.

La llamado finalizó y Kuroo se quedó allí tendido en el suelo un largo rato, meditando. Ni siquiera fue consciente de que se había ido la luz del sol de la sala, ni atinó a prender la lámpara; solo lo iluminaba el reflejo del TV. Cuando llegó Bokuto lo encontró allí mismo, aún recostado en el piso y casi a oscuras.

—¡OIWAKAAA, ES EL SÉPTIMO DÍAAAAAAAA! —gritó Bokuto mientras salía corriendo a aporrear la puerta vecina.

Se escucharon quejas y Oikawa apareció en el umbral.

—¿Qué rayos te pasa ahora?

—¡SIETE DÍAS! —Bokuto se le tiró encima y lo abrazó, justo cuando Kuroo se asomaba al pasillo, con su gesto demacrado.— ¡AHHH, EL FANTASMA RECICLADO DE MI BRO! —escondió la cara en el cuello de Oikawa.— Eso no está en la película… ¿y si empezó el apocalipsis zombie?

Hacía unos días atrás hubo otra maratón de terror, y habían visto de nuevo la película “ _The Ring_ ”, entre otras. Bokuto había estado paranoico desde entonces; ni siquiera le atendía los llamados a Akaashi.

—Todavía estoy vivo… creo —masculló Kuroo.

—Pues comunícaselo a tu expresión de cadáver —replicó Oikawa mientras trataba de deshacerse del agarre de Bokuto.

—¡ZOMBIE!

—Ya cállate, idiota —le dijo Kuroo.— Si tuviese ansias de comer cerebros no hubiese venido detrás tuyo, precisamente.

Bokuto se calmó al instante.

—Buen punto —asintió y soltó a Tooru.— ¿Qué hay de comeeer? —quiso saber mientras entraba al departamento dando brinquitos.

Tanto Bokuto como Oikawa estaban al tanto de lo que había pasado con Kenma y Tsukishima la semana anterior, pero ninguno había dicho nada más de lo necesario al respecto. Esa noche, sin embargo, retomaron el tema mientras cenaban y veían la telenovela nocturna.

—No sé por qué Kenma desconfía tanto —comentó Bokuto mientras comía con ganas una croqueta.— Siempre has sido su persona de mayor confianza, pasara lo que pasara.

—Justamente por eso —suspiró Kuroo, y su amigo ladeó la cabeza, aún sin entender.

—A ver, Bokuto —se impacientó Tooru.— Imagina que mañana vas a buscar a Akaashi a su universidad, y encuentras que alguien lo está besando… —dejó la frase en suspenso, mirándolo con intención. Bokuto parpadeó, sin captar la onda todavía; Tooru puso los ojos en blanco.— Y esa persona resultar ser… el as de su nuevo equipo de volley.

Bokuto lo miró en silencio unos segundos más, y entonces gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.

—¿Q-qué… ? —barbotó Oikawa, sorprendido por las mejillas empapadas del chico.— ¡Oye, solo hablaba hipotéticamente! —le lanzó una servilleta a la cara.

—Lo séeee —lloriqueó Bokuto.— P-pero lo imaginé y… —sollozó con ganas, mientras Kuroo tomaba la servilleta y se la apretaba contra la nariz para sonarle los mocos.— Gdaziaz, Bdo.

—No puedes llorar ni siquiera por celos imaginarios —reclamó Oikawa.— Aún no entiendo cómo Akaashi sigue vivo, mucho menos le deben quedar energías para serte infiel ni de pensamiento…

Desde el estreno de su reciente vida sexual, ocasión por la cual Kuroo le sacó una foto a Bokuto y Oikawa se encargó de editarla y enmarcarla para pegarla en el refrigerador (donde pegaban todas las fotos ridículas del grupo), Bokuto no le daba respiro al pobre Akaashi.

—Como sea, lo importante es que dentro de un mes tengas las ideas claras —le dijo Oikawa a Kuroo.

— _Ya_ las tengo claras.

—¿Seguro? —lo miró con gesto socarrón.— No es que quiera meter cizaña, pero Kenma no es el único que observó tu comportamiento con ese rubio desagradable.

—¿De qué demonios hablas?

—Es cierto, Bro —intervino Bokuto, limpiándose la cara con el borde de la sudadera.— Yo también lo he notado.

Oikawa miró al chico búho, alzando una ceja, y luego volvió la vista hacia Kuroo.

—Hasta Bokuto ha dado testimonio, y hablamos de _Bokuto_ , eso significa… —tomó el vaso de su bebida y lo depositó con fuerza en la mesa, haciendo un ruido seco.— Caso cerrado.

—Pero…

—Pero nada, ahora ve e indemniza a ese pobre chico pudín con cuotas alimentarias.

—… ¿Qué?

—Yo también quiero que mi Bro me alimente —dijo Bokuto.

Los días comenzaron a pasar, y aunque Kuroo seguía impaciente por su situación con Kenma, estaba tan atareado que no tenía tanto tiempo libre para pensar en aquello, cosa que agradecía. De todas formas la pesadez en su pecho era un recordatorio constante de su angustia.

Una tarde estaban los cinco reunidos como siempre, haciendo tarea y viendo TV, cuando Bokuto pegó un grito.

—¿Ese no es _Kenma_? —dijo con los ojos como platos.

Todos fijaron la vista en la pantalla del TV, donde mostraban una nota sobre una convención de anime, mangas y videojuegos. En ese momento justo enfocaban a una pareja vestida como el Equipo Rocket, de Pokemón, la chica iba de Jessie y el chico de James. Ellos conformaban uno de los grupos que se presentarían en un torneo de videojuegos que se realizaría esa tarde. Al finalizar la nota, la entrevistadora les pidió que hicieran un saludo especial.

— _¡Prepárense para los problemas!_ —dijo la chica.

— _¡Y más vale que teman!_ —continuó el chico.

— _¡Para proteger al mundo de la devastación!_

— _¡Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación!_

Siguieron con el lema del Equipo Rocket hasta que al llegar a la última estrofa, “ _¡Ríndanse ahora o prepárense para luchar!_ ”, la cámara enfocó a un hastiado Kenma, que en la cabeza llevaba un gorro de Meowth, el pokemón. El chico se quedó en silencio, mirando hacia un costado; su compañera le dio un ligero caderazo.

—¡Meowth… así es! —murmuró Kenma, alzando los dos puños como si fuesen garritas de gato, y con la cara como un tomate, sin mirar a la cámara.

La nota terminó y siguieron entrevistando al siguiente grupo de competidores. Bokuto y Oikawa voltearon la vista hacia Kuroo, que se había quedado observando la pantalla con expresión ensimismada. No obstante, no dijo nada y volvió a enfrascarse en sus ejercicios de álgebra.

Unas semanas más tarde por fin hicieron la cita grupal, pues la anterior había sido cancelada por Kuroo, quien había sido su organizador y ese fin de semana fatídico no tuvo ganas de fingir buen humor social. Esta nueva cita era más bien una gran reunión de mucha gente de la universidad, con invitadas especiales previamente seleccionadas por el staff de Recursos Humanos Románticos, léase, Oikawa y Kuroo.

—Igual no sé si en estos tiempos estás calificado para juzgar el romance ajeno —opinó Oikawa cuando los tres salían del complejo de apartamentos, rumbo al centro comercial donde se reunirían con el resto.— Debería revocarte tu licencia de casamentero hasta que resuelvas tus asuntos.

—Lo dice el tipo que se vuelve una reproductora ochentera cada vez que Iwaizumi ignora su mensaje las buenas noches.

— _Touchè_.

Una hora más tarde estaban reunidos con el resto en un bar, aunque faltaba bastante gente por llegar. Daichi y Ushijima llegaron separados, pues venían de diferentes lugares.

—¿QUÉ HACES VESTIDO ASÍ? —se soliviantó Oikawa al ver entrar a Wakatoshi.

El muchacho lucía un traje formal, con corbatín de moño y una rosa blanca en el bolsillo frontal de la chaqueta.

—Dijeron que me vistiera acorde a una noche muy especial —replicó Ushijima.

—¿Y POR ESO TE DISFRAZAS DE FRED ASTAIRE? —Tooru se tapó la cara con ambas manos y sacudió la cabeza.

—Yo creo que le queda bien —opinó Bokuto, mostrándole los dos pulgares en alto a Ushijima.

—Gracias.

—Kuroo… —murmuró Oikawa, sin descubrirse la cara.— Haz algo, me lastima la vista.

—De inmediato —respondió Kuroo. Se acercó a Ushijima, le quitó el corbatín y la rosa, le desabrochó los primeros botones de la camisa y se la desarregló un tanto; también le revolvió un poco el cabello hacia un costado.— Listo.

La noche fue avanzando, siguió llegando gente y se trasladaron a un karaoke. En el camino, Oikawa le prohibió terminantemente a Ushijima cantar nada de Andrea Bocelli, Pavarotti o ningún tenor por el estilo.

—¿Puedo interpretar “ _May it be_ ”, de Enya? —preguntó el chico.

—Pues… —Oikawa levantó un dedo negador, pero se quedó callado. Aquella era una pista de “ _El Señor de los Anillos: la Comunidad del Anillo_ ”, y merecía respeto.— Esa déjala para los sábados de karaoke en lo de Kuroo y Bokuto. Ahora prueba con algo de K-pop o algo por el estilo.

—No me sé ninguna de esa.

—Ehhh, entonces… algo de los _Backstreet Boys_ , o _Maroon 5_ —improvisó Tooru.— Eso, finge ponerte en la piel de Adam Levine, las chicas te tirarán los calzones por la cabeza.

Ushijima lo miró muy serio.

—No sé si quiero que hagan eso, es poco higiénico.

Oikawa se lo quedó viendo un largo rato, sin decidir si sentir lástima por su alto grado de virginidad extrema, o si darle rienda suelta a su instinto homicida.

La reunión estaba animada y en su mejor momento; la gente se divertía, todos charlaban, cantaban y reían. Solo los mayores tomaban bebidas alcohólicas, y Daichi tenía especialmente vigilados a Bokuto y Oikawa, pues eran propensos al desastre y era posible que se emborracharan por accidente. Varias chicas, sobre todos las cuidadosamente seleccionadas, se habían acercado a hablar con Ushijima. Como el muchacho había practicado todas las semanas anteriores con ayuda de sus amigos, al menos ya podía mantener conversaciones cortas y coherentes con mujeres.

—Fue buena tu idea —le dijo Oikawa a Kuroo, pasándole una bebida.

—Sí, hacerlo que memorizara todos los diálogos del juego de citas fue algo magistral —asintió Kuroo. Daichi a su lado lo miró mal.

—¿Pero por qué vino esa? —reclamó Oikawa, señalando a la chica actual que charlaba con Ushijima, prácticamente arrinconándolo.— Te dije que era una cabeza hueca. No podemos juntar dos cabezas huecas.

—Lo es… pero mira esa delantera.

Oikawa la analizó un momento.

—Entiendo, son como dos pelotas de volley —asintió.

—Exacto.

Mientras la reunión avanzaba y la cosa se iba alocando de a poco, Kuroo se mandaba mensajes con Tsukishima, que ese fin de semana había vuelto a Tokio, a lo de su hermano. En un momento alguien propuso hacer el juego del papel, para pasárselo de boca en boca, y Kuroo aprovechó para anunciar que debía retirarse un rato.

—¿A dónde vas, Bro? —le preguntó Bokuto.

Kuro hizo una mueca.

—A aclarar mis ideas.

Se fue del local caminando con las manos en los bolsillos, hundido en sus pensamientos. El aire estaba cálido y agradable, el verano iba acercándose de a poco. Las calles nocturnas estaban llenas de movimientos, luces y actividad, pero él se sentía ajeno a todo eso. Caminó tranquilo pero a paso seguro, luego tomó un bus y por fin llegó al tranquilo barrio que tenía en mente. Cuando llegó frente a un pequeño edificio en particular, sacó el celular y le mandó un mensaje a Tsukishima, pidiéndole que bajara. El rubio primero se negó, pero aceptó en cuanto lo amenazó con ponerse a declamar poesía barroca a los gritos, colgado del poste de luz. A los pocos minutos Tsukishima aparecía por la puerta principal del edificio, con cara ceñuda.

—¿Qué diablos haces aquí? —siseó bastante molesto.

Kuroo esperó hasta que estuvo suficientemente cerca de él.

—Vine a devolverte tu beso —le tomó el rostro con ambas manos, imponiéndole un beso fuerte y devorador.

El otro chico forcejeó hacia atrás para soltarse, pero no tuvo éxito, y decidió dejar de resistirse. Cuando Kuroo por fin lo soltó, Tsukishima retrocedió un paso y se pasó un mano por la boca, restregándose los labios. Estaba ruborizado pero su mirada era dura.

—Eres un imbécil —murmuró.

—Lo soy, en muchos aspectos —asintió Kuroo.— Por eso vine a devolverte tu beso… porque no lo necesito —le guiñó un ojo.— Y porque tú necesitabas aprender un poco de técnica.

—Ve y muérete por ahí.

—Algún día lo haré —sonrió.— Ahora que sabes lo que es un buen beso, ve y dale uno al pecoso de una maldita vez.

—¿No deberías estar preocupándote de tu propio mejor amigo de la infancia?

—En eso estoy —volvió a asentir.— Pero me estoy _ocupando_ , no solo preocupando.

—Tus métodos para ocuparte son bien raros.

—Así, Gafas-kun, despejamos cualquier duda entre nosotros —dijo Kuroo entonces.— Es interesante besarte… pero no lo necesito.

—Pues a mí no me parece interesante besarte.

—Seguro, seguro —Kuroo largó una carcajada y comenzó a alejarse.— La próxima vez que hablemos espero tener noticias sobre Pecas-kun.

Tsukishima le largó algunos insultos al aire, pero Kuroo solo respondió con otra sonora carcajada y se fue caminando a paso ligero, con la vista puesta en el estrellado cielo nocturno.

Unos días después, Kuroo se presentó en la universidad de Kenma por la tarde. Se suponía que el chico terminaba sus clases de ese día a las siete, pero no lo veía aparecer por ningún lado. En un momento se lo cruzó a Akaashi, y él le contó que Kenma últimamente se quedaba después de hora en el salón de Arte, ayudando a unos amigos. Hacia allí se dirigió Kuroo. Al llegar frente a la puerta del salón se quedó pasmado al observar la escena ante sus ojos: había un chico apoyado sobre un pedestal y sobre una de sus piernas se sentaba Kenma, con expresión sentimental pero distante, mientras el otro chico lo abrazaba por detrás y casi posaba sus labios en el cuello de Kenma. Kuroo sintió que la sangre se le agolpaba en el cerebro repentinamente.

—Eso, Kenma, justo así, sigue mirando el PSP como si no fuera a devolvértelo jamás —dijo entonces una voz de chica, interrumpiendo el hilo de pensamientos violentos que asaltaban a Kuroo.

Miyuki, la novia de Yuu, estaba sentada a un par de metros de los chicos, con un cuaderno sobre la falda mientras bocetaba. El chico que abrazaba a Kenma era, de hecho, su propio novio.

—Yuu, deja de poner cara de perro apaleado —se quejó la chica.— Se supone que lo anhelas, no que te causa dolor de muelas.

—¡Esto es vergonzoso! —se indignó Yuu.

—¿Y a quién quieres que le pida que me sirvan de modelos para los bocetos de mi manga yaoi?

—¡No lo sé! ¡Pero de seguro no a tu novio y a tu amigo!

—Oh, por favor, ni que fuera tan grave —Miyuki agitó una mano para restarle importancia al tema.— Mira lo adorable que es Kenma, no es tan difícil querer abrazarlo.

—Sí… y huele mejor que tú.

Kuroo decidió que era momento de interceder. Abrió la puerta del salón y entró carraspeando. Todos lo miraron. Bueno, todos salvo Kenma, que seguía con la vista clavada en su PSP.

—Kenma —lo llamó Kuroo entonces.

El chico enfocó la vista y lo miró. No pareció sorprendido de verlo parado allí.

—Ah, hola, Kuro —saludó como si nada.

—Ya pasó un mes.

—Sí, ya pasó.

—Ya es hora de hablar.

—Claro, sí —asintió Kenma, pero no daba muestras de querer moverse del lugar; seguía sentado sobre la pierna de Yuu, que por su parte parecía haberse vuelto de piedra.

Miyuki los miraba a los tres alternativamente y su lápiz rasgaba su cuaderno de bocetos a la velocidad de la luz.

—¿Crees que podamos ir a un lugar más… privado? —sugirió Kuroo.

—¡Oh, no, no hace falta! —intervino Miyuki.— Somos los últimos en este salón, yo debía cerrarlo en cuanto termináramos… así que Yuu y yo nos vamos un rato, para que ustedes hablen tranquilos —sonrió.— Hablen y _hagan_ tranquilos…

Entonces le guiñó un ojo antes de llevarse a rastras a su novio. En cuanto la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos y los oyeron alejarse por el pasillo, Kuroo se volvió hacia Kenma.

—Tengo varias cosas que decirte —anunció con voz grave, y Kenma solo asintió.— Pero primero lo primero.

Se acercó al chico en dos rápidas zancadas y le cubrió la boca con la suya, echándole la cabeza hacia atrás. Kenma trastabilló y perdió el equilibrio por lo repentino del encuentro, pero Kuroo lo sostuvo con firmeza. No paró de besarlo e invadir su boca ni cuando Kenma comenzó a quejarse por la falta de aire; en cambio, profundizó el beso y lo abrazó con más fuerza, estrechándolo contra sí mismo hasta que no hubo espacio alguno que los separara, hasta que no se supo dónde empezaba uno y terminaba el otro.

—Eso… —jadeó Kuroo cuando por fin sus bocas se separaron.— Eso sí lo necesitaba.

Kenma parpadeo, un tanto mareado.

—Kuro…

—No, ahora es mi turno de hablar —lo soltó por completo y dio un paso atrás, para evitar distraerse con su contacto.— Kenma, creo tienes un concepto algo equivocado, por lo que primero te sacaré de ese error… —lo miró fijo y sonrió.— Pareces creer que eres alguna clase de satélite mío, que giras alrededor mi persona dependiendo de mi gravedad y tu necesidad. Y que si llega otro satélite, otra luna, y colisiona contigo, te puede sacar de órbita y ocupar tu lugar, girando a mi alrededor —sacudió la cabeza.— Pero no eres tú el que orbita en torno a mí, Kenma, si no al revés. Soy _yo_ el que gira a tu alrededor, el que insistió desde pequeños para que nos volviéramos amigos, para pasaras tiempo conmigo, para que me prestaras la misma atención que a los videojuegos —rió un poco al recordar sus continuos fracasos en ese aspecto.— En esa época tú hubieses pasado de mí sin más, pero yo no quería pasar de ti, y sigo sin querer hacerlo.

La mayor parte de la universidad estaba vacía ya, quedaban pocos rezagados en el patio, algunos por irse, otros por entrar a los cursos nocturnos. Por el amplio ventanal del salón no llegaba mucho ruido de conversaciones, era una tarde mas bien tranquila y cálida, mientras los últimos rayos de sol se iban perdiendo en el horizonte.

—Entonces… —Kenma removió sus pies.— ¿Lo pensaste bien?

—Sí, y aún te debo una disculpa.

—No, no, está bien, si fue…

—No solo por la última vez —continuó diciendo Kuroo.— Si no por todas las otras veces que sin saberlo te hice sentir inseguro —sonrió.— Siempre digo que soy quien mejor te conoce, y sin embargo se me pasaron esos detalles de tus temores… lo siento.

Se miraron en silencio unos momentos. Kuroo tenía los pulgares metidos en los bolsillos, y Kenma estaba muy quieto, con las mejillas sonrosadas y expresión ansiosa.

—Entonces… —musitó en voz bajita.

—¿Entonces…? —sonrió Kuroo.

Kenma ladeó la cabeza, apartando la vista.

—¿Me vuelves a besar tú o te voy a besar yo? —preguntó volviendo a remover los pies.— Pasó todo un mes…

Kuroo quedó boquiabierto.

—¿Quién eres tú y qué hiciste con Kenma? —replicó con genuino asombro, pero sonriendo. El chico lo miró haciendo una mueca, sin moverse del sitio. Kuroo aprovechó y se apoyó contra una de las mesas, relajando la postura.— Puedes venir cuando quieras, ya sabes, soy tooodo para ti.

Kenma titubeó un segundo y se apresuró a correr hacia él, ubicándose entre sus piernas y rodeándole la cintura con los brazos, mientras enterraba la cabeza en su pecho. Kuroo apoyó el mentón sobre su coronilla y por fin se sintió aliviado de nuevo, como si todas las piezas que lo conformaban estuviesen juntas de nuevo. Entonces bajó un poco el rostro y lo posó sobre el cuello de Kenma.

—Es cierto que hueles bien —musitó contra su piel.— Lo extrañaba…

Su boca volvió a buscar los labios de Kenma, esta vez con menos hambre y más dulzura, hasta que lo sintió derretirse en sus brazos y aquello lo encendió. Sin embargo, una luz momentánea y repentina los puso en alerta y se apartaron un poco. Se escuchaban murmullos furiosos provenientes del pasillo.

—Ups, me olvidé de quitar el flash.

—Eres una idiota, ¿vuelves para sacar fotos a escondidas?

—Cállate, Yuu, tengo que documentar el momento.

—¿Qué momento? ¡Debes dejarlos solos!

—Sí, ya sé, pero mi abuela me enseñó que momentos así deben quedar para la posteridad…

—Ya veo de dónde heredaste la locura.

—¡Hey, es tradicion! Ella se crió en Miyagi antes de mudarse a Tokio, y pertenecía a un grupo que…

Las voces de la parejita se fueron perdiendo, seguramente porque esta vez fue Yuu quien arrastró lejos a Miyuki.

Kuroo y Kenma se miraron y se echaron a reír, todavía abrazados.

 

 

 


	22. Capítulo 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amores perros... o vacos (?)

CAPÍTULO 22

 

El verano estaba cada vez más cerca y los días soleados en Tokio se iban tornando más y más agobiantes. Para colmo era época de exámenes y cierre de ciclo, por lo cual los estudiantes estaban tapados en estudios y trabajos. Una de esas calurosas tardes, todos habían acordado reunirse donde Kuroo y Bokuto para estudiar en grupo una vez más, pero los primeros en llegar al departamento fueron Bokuto y Akaashi.

—Bokuto-san —dijo Akaashi, sentado frente a la mesa con un libro en las manos.

—¿Mmh?

—Tienes que terminar tu trabajo de estadística.

—Mmh…

—Bokuto-san…

—¿Mmh?

—Hace calor —se quejó Akaashi mientras trataba de apartar la cabeza hacia un costado, para evitar que Bokuto continuara besándole el cuello.— Si sigues así no me quedo a dormir hoy.

—¡Agaaaasheeee! —lloriqueó Bokuto entonces; paró de besarlo pero apoyó la frente en el hombro del muchacho, abrazándolo desde atrás con fuerza.— Voy a morir, Akaashi.

—No, no lo harás.

—Sí, moriré, no puedo más…

—Nadie muere por falta de sexo, Bokuto-san —replicó en tono impasible.— Y una semana sin hacerlo ni siquiera se considera falta de sexo.

—¡Es una eternidad! —se lamentó.— ¡Pasé diecinueve años privado de ti, no puedo seguir esperando!

Akaashi frunció los labios para no echarse a reír y mantener el gesto serio.

—Recién me conociste a los dieciséis, Bokuto-san —le recordó—, solo llevamos tres años de conocernos.

—No importa, estaba privado de ti desde antes —insistió Bokuto muy seriamente.— Solo que no lo sabía.

Akaashi sacudió la cabeza y continuó leyendo mientras Bokuto seguía sentado detrás suyo, abrazándolo pero sin moverse. En verdad era una tarde calurosa, y el simple ventilador de techo no hacía mucho para aliviar el ambiente. Bokuto esperó unos cuantos minutos y entonces volvió a inclinarse para besarle la nuca, al tiempo que deslizaba un mano por debajo de la sudadera de Keiji, acariciándole el estómago y de ahí bajando por su piel…

—Bokuto-san —jadeó Akaashi cuando la mano de su compañero se infiltró dentro de su pantalón.— En serio, los demás llegarán en cualquier momento…

Sin embargo, Bokuto no lo escuchaba en lo más mínimo, y le capturó la boca en un beso hambriento para acallarlo, mientras lo forzaba a recostarse en el frío suelo. El calor del aire se mezclaba con el de sus alientos entrelazados; el ruido constante del ventilador era lo único que cubría el sonido de sus respiraciones agitadas y su ropa rozándose. Bokuto le había tomado una pierna a Akaashi para que le rodeara la cintura, al tiempo que frotaba su pelvis contra la suya.

Estaban tan inmersos uno en el otro, que casi no escucharon a los demás llegando. Por suerte los quejas indignadas de Oikawa se oían de lejos, y Akaashi se apartó rápidamente, mientras se abrochaba bien el pantalón de nuevo y se sentaba correctamente con el libro en las manos una vez más. Salvo por lo arrebolado de sus mejillas, que bien podía atribuirse al calor, nada más daba indicios de que lo habían estado haciendo. Bokuto, por su parte, rodó por el suelo gimiendo y quedó tendido boca abajo, inerte.

—¡… digo que me odia! —renegaba Tooru entrando al departamento.

—Es un buen guía —opinó Ushijima.

—¡Para ti todo el mundo es bueno, maldita Vaca Santificada! —replicó Oikawa, ofuscado.— ¡Incluso serías amigo de Hitler!

—Ah, ya estaban aquí, chicos —observó Kuroo cuando entraron al comedor.— ¿Bro?

No hubo respuesta. Los tres recién llegados miraron a Akaashi, que les hizo un gesto para que lo dejaran estar así. Los demás comenzaron a preparar sus cosas para estudiar o terminar trabajos, mientras Oikawa continuaba quejándose de una nota que le acababan de entregar.

—¡El maldito prácticamente puso en el informe que debo replantearme la carrera! —habían tenido un trabajo de asistencia para un grupo de investigación, cosa que les sumaría varios puntos, y a cargo de ellos estaba un sempai de tercer año que era francamente desagradable con todo el mundo, y con Tooru en especial.— ¡Hice el mismo trabajo que Vacatoshi, _el mismo_ , y escribió ese tipo de informe sobre mí! ¡Aaaaghhh! —enterró la cabeza entre los brazos.

—Ya, ya —Ushijima le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, ganándose una mirada de absoluto rencor.

—Solo a ti te trata bien, Ushivaca, en tu informe te halagaba —observó Tooru.— Quizá ese tipo te ame en secreto.

Kuroo largó una carcajada.

—Oh, vamos, Oikawa, no todo el mundo ama en secreto a Ushijima —dijo entre risas.

—No todo el mundo, solo Shirabu y nuestro encargado de grupo —aclaró Tooru, levantando la cabeza con gesto pensativo.

La cita grupal de la última vez había terminado bien para el resto del mundo, y sin éxito para ellos en particular. A Ushijima llegó un momento en que las respuestas memorizadas del juego de citas se le acabaron, y comenzó a repetirlas como un autómata, confundiendo a las chicas que quería conversar con él. Se lo veían tan serio y estoico como siempre, pero los chicos podían distinguir su incomodidad. Y aunque Tooru y Kuroo estaban de acuerdo en dejarlo seguir metiendo la pata para divertirse viéndolo hacer el ridículo, supusieron que había llegado al límite cuando la chica de los pechos como pelotas de volley se sentó sobre la falda de Ushijima, y el muchacho se puso pálido. Kuroo rápidamente propuso un juego grupal y Oikawa fue a rescatar a Ushijima; lo dejó correctamente estacionado en el karaoke, cantando felizmente “ _Con te partirò_ ”, de Andrea Bocelli. Quizá la voz de Ushijima tuviese algún poder especial, o quizá su propia negación romántica se traducía en buena suerte para el resto, pero resultó ser que casi todos los presentes terminaron consiguiendo pareja en la reunión de aquella noche. Salvo él, claro.

Resignados, los chicos decidieron continuar con la misión “ _Cupido 3.5: el desafío del Amor y la Vaca_ ” recién en las vacaciones de verano, cuando ya estuviesen libres del estudio, y porque en esa época habrían muchas más oportunidades de conseguirle una pareja: festivales, salidas, campamentos, etc.

Oikawa, por su parte, insistía con su teoría personal del amor secreto que le profesaba Shirabu a Ushijima. El muchacho continuaba siguiendo a Ushijima allá donde fuera, como un patito detrás de su mamá; solo que Shirabu hacía las veces de mamá también, pues siempre estaba atento a cualquier cosa que necesitara Ushijima, desde una botella de agua o un pañuelo, hasta peinarle bien el cabello de recién levantado o atarle un cordón desanudado. Oikawa sospechaba que Shirabu se tomaba aquello de “ _enfocarse en el as_ ” demasiado literalmente. Ushijima no parecía ver nada raro en todas aquellas atenciones que le prodigaba su kohai.

Tooru consideraba que solo necesitaban un empujoncito en la dirección correcta, y por eso mismo comenzó a tirarles indirectas que ninguno de los dos parecía entender muy bien.

—Qué particular el corte de pelo de Shirabu —le comentó Tooru a Wakatoshi durante una de las prácticas.— Le hace la cabeza tan… _redondita_ … casi como una pelota de volley, ¿verdad? —lo miró con intención.— ¿No te surgen ganas de… _rematarlo_?

Ushijima observó al chico un momento, que practicaba en la otra punta del gimnasio con los nuevos, y volvió a mirar a Oikawa.

—¿Por qué querría rematarle la cabeza a un compañero? —se extrañó entonces.

—Pues depende de cuál _cabeza_ estén hablando… —intervino Kuroo, llegando junto a ellos. Oikawa sonrió de lado y Ushijima continuó serio, sin captar nada.

Fue una tarde de epifanía, porque recién en ese momento Ushijima comprendió, luego de la explicación correspondiente, que el cuerpo humano masculino tenía “ _Dos cabezas_ ”. Pero siguió sin comprender por qué querría rematarle la segunda cabeza a alguien.

Entonces fue el turno del sondeo a Shirabu.

—Así que, Shira-chan… —le dijo Tooru una tarde, en el vestuario.— ¿Admiras mucho a Ushiwaka?

—Sí —fue todo lo que respondió el chico mientras se vestía.

Tooru lo contempló un momento, analizando su estructura. No era bajito pero tampoco destacaba en altura, a penas estaba en el metro setenta y algo, como Kenma. De hecho, era de contextura menuda como Kenma, aunque su presencia no era ni por casualidad tan frágil.

—¿Y qué dirías si se consigue una novia? —quiso saber Tooru.

Shirabu cerró el casillero con firmeza antes de mirarlo de reojo.

—¿Qué tiene que ver mi opinión en eso? —replicó.— No es un asunto del volley.

_Otro idiota del volley_. Tooru esbozó una sonrisa simpática, armándose de paciencia.

—No, claro que no —hizo un gesto con la mano.— Pero tú eres el único de nosotros que conoce a Ushivaca desde la preparatoria… tu opinión nos puede ayudar.

A su alrededor los demás charlaban y reían al tiempo que terminaban de ducharse o vestirse.

—Pues no tengo una opinión sobre eso —repuso el chico, encogiéndose de hombros y girando sobre sus talones para marcharse, solo para chocarse de frente con Ushijima, que venía de ducharse con la toalla alrededor de la cadera.— Ah, lo siento.

—No es nada.

—Uhhhh, el Principito y la Princesota juntos, uhhh —se burlaban algunos chicos a un costado, riéndose por lo bajo.— Deja caer el jabón ahora, Shirabu, uhhh…

Eran los mismos que en su momento habían estado quejándose de Ushijima a sus espaldas. Recientemente le habían tomado cierto rencor a Shirabu, pues el chico no ocultaba de ninguna forma su intención de darle todos y cada uno de los pases posibles a Ushijima, ignorándolos olímpicamente a ellos.

Ushijima miraba a los chicos que habían hablado con gesto muy serio, pero sin decir nada, como si su mente tratara de discernir si era una pulla en buen plan o no (para él todas eran burlas con intenciones amistosas, aunque Tooru trataba de entrenarlo en el fino arte de captar las ironías y el sarcasmo). Shirabu no se dignó a mirarlos, solo les mostró el dedo medio de su mano y se marchó sin más.

—¿Podrían egresar del jardín de infantes algún día, por favor? —les dijo Oikawa en tono exasperado, pues le habían arruinado el momento justo.

De vuelta en el presente, Oikawa seguía teorizando sobre una posible disputa romántica por Ushijima, librada entre Shirabu y su sempai de medicina.

—¡Pero yo apoyo a Ternero-chan! —dijo con un puño en alto.

—Estamos tratando de conseguirle _una chica_ a Ushijima —le recordó Kuroo.

—¡Bah! —Tooru sacudió una mano.— El mayor interés romático de Vacatoshi ahora mismo es una pelota de volley… eso no califica ni como relación inter-especie…

—¿Amor inter-existencial? —dijo Kuroo.

—Pues eso, si no se acompleja al tener sentimientos por un objeto inanimado —señaló a Ushijima, que sacaba su pelota de volley del bolso y le pasaba un trapo con dedicación—, dudo mucho que distinga entre géneros humanos para relacionarse.

Continuaron debatiendo sobre el aparentemente inexistente, o quizá muy complejo, interés romántico de Ushijima, mientras hacían sus tareas. Pero se distraían fácil y un rato después, cuando llegó Daichi al departamento, encontró a Kuroo y Oikawa sacándole fotos a Ushijima, que estaba parado muy rígido y mantenía los brazos extendidos como si estuviese crucificado.

—¿Qué hacen? —preguntó Daichi.

Kuroo y Oikawa estaban codo a codo, observando en la cámara las fotos que acababan de sacarle a su amigo.

—No decidimos si abrirle un Tinder a Ushijima —explicó Tooru—, o si mandar una foto de su entrepierna al Vaticano.

—Tanta pureza física seguro sería canonizada por el Papa —asintió Kuroo.

Daichi puso los ojos en blanco y tomó su lugar junto a la mesa. La charla derivó en los gustos sobre chicas de cada uno, y si alguna vez habían salido con una.

—Tuve una novia y era linda, pero me dejó porque le hablaba demasiado de volley —contó Tooru sin remordimiento alguno.— Al menos a Iwa-chan no le molesta eso.

—A Iwaizumi le molesta que hables, y punto —se rió Kuroo.

—Tú callate, como si Kenma no prefiriera los videojuegos antes que a ti —le sacó la lengua.

Todos se mostraron un tanto asombrados cuando Daichi les contó que en su momento le había gustado mucho una compañera, Yui Michimiya, y que finalmente nunca juntó el coraje para confesarse. Cosa que luego dejó de importarle porque conoció a Sugawara, por supuesto. Incluso Kuroo había tenido algún que otro lío por ahí con compañeras durante la escuela media, pero como lo suyo con Kenma había empezado temprano, al iniciar la preparatoria, después de eso nunca más se había enredado con alguna jovencita. Y Bokuto…

—Soy Akaashisexual —determinó el chico cuando fue su turno de exponer sus intereses.

Los demás se miraron entre sí.

—Ya sabemos eso —asintió Tooru.— Pero quizá antes te gust…

—Akaashi.

—Antes de conoc…

—Akaashi.

—¿Y en la primaria? ¿Una compañerita, una vecina?

—Akaashi.

—¡No conocías a Akaashi en la primaria! —exclamó Kuroo.

—¡Mi corazón ya lo esperaba!

No hubo manera de sacarle ninguna otra anécdota sobre el tema a Bokuto, que parecía enfurruñado desde hacía largo rato, por lo que volvieron a Ushijima.

—A ver, lo que más te interesa es el volley, ¿verdad? —le dijo Kuroo, y Ushijima asintió.— Bueno, trata de recordar si estando con alguien sientes algo parecido a lo que te pasa cuando juegas al volley. Si experimentas esa diversión, esa emoción…

Ushijima lo meditó unos instantes.

—Cuando estoy con ustedes.

—¡Ushibrooo! —exclamó Bokuto, que estaba sentado a su lado, y le echó los brazos al cuello.

Tooru se rascó la barbilla, pensativo.

—No sé si tomar lo que dijo como algo tierno de amistad…

—… o si es que nos está proponiendo una orgía —asintió Kuroo muy seriamente.

Un rato más tarde llegó Kenma, y Oikawa se puso de pie al instante de verlo llegar. Fue y se detuvo frente al chico, observándolo con ojo crítico.

—¿Oikawa-san? —murmuró Kenma, sintiéndose un tanto incómodo ante el intenso escrutinio.

—Puede funcionar —dijo Tooru casi para sí mismo, cruzado de brazos; lo analizó unos segundos más.— Ven un momento —tomó a Kenma de la mano y lo arrastró hasta ubicarlo frente a Ushijima.— Ponte de pie, Vacatoshi —el muchacho lo obedeció.— Bien, ahora abraza a Kenma.

—¡Hey! —objetó Kuroo, pero Tooru le hizo un gesto para que se callara.

—¿Abrazar al chico-gatito? —preguntó Ushijima, observando desde su imponente altura a Kenma, quien se encogía ante su mirada.

—Sí, exacto —le dio una ligera patada en el tobillo.— Abrázalo, vamos.

Ushijima asintió y rodeó con sus fuertes brazos a Kenma, que permanecía tieso como una estatua.

—¿Y? ¿Qué tal? —le preguntó Oikawa tras un minuto en que nadie se movió.— ¿Sientes algo?

—Siento el olor de su champú —repuso Ushijima.— Huele bien.

Kuroo tamborileaba los dedos sobre la mesa, impaciente. Daichi a su lado parecía al borde de la risa.

—¿Y no te despierta nada? —insistió Tooru.— Mira, sus mejillas son blanditas, dan ganas de apretujarlas —él mismo le tomó una mejilla a Kenma.— Prueba tú, Vacatoshi.

—Es verdad —asintió Ushijima, cuyas enormes manos casi cubrían el rostro entero de Kenma.— Son suavecitas y cálidas.

—¿Verdad que sí? —Tooru miró a Daichi.— ¿No despierta tu instinto paternal?

—Sí, dan ganas de cuidarlo.

—Ven, mira, aprieta sus mejillas tú también.

—¡Yo también quiero probar! —se unió Bokuto.

Al final Kenma terminó apretujado entre los cuatro, mientras comentaban qué tan suave tenía el pelo o la piel, que tenía el tamaño justo para ser considerado “ _abrazable_ ”, y que solo le faltaba un Modo Ronroneo incorporado.

—¡¡¡¡CUCARACHAAAAA!!!! —gritó Kuroo de golpe.

— _¡¿DÓNDE?!_

Bokuto empezó a bracear y pegó un salto tal que los hizo trastabillar a todos, para luego ir corriendo a esconderse detrás de Akaashi. Kuroo aprovechó a tirar de un brazo de Kenma, llevándoselo con él hasta el otro extremo de la mesa, donde lo sentó entre sus piernas.

—Ya pueden seguir con lo suyo —comentó entonces Kuroo, tomando de nuevo un libro de química para retomar la lectura. Kenma, aún un poco aturullado, tomó su PSP y se concentró en su juego.

Los otros se rieron y por alguna estúpida razón comenzaron a estrujarse la cara entre todos. La teoría final fue, después de que Oikawa y Akaashi quedarán con las mejillas tan coloradas como Kenma, que los setter tenían rostros mullidos.

Los días pasaron y finalmente llegó el último entrenamiento en la universidad antes del receso estival. Tendrían dos semanas de absoluto descanso y luego retomarían las prácticas, aunque las clases no se reiniciarían hasta Septiembre. Oikawa, Daichi y Ushijima volverían durante dos semanas enteras a Miyagi, y los dos primeros estaban impacientes por ver a Iwaizumi y Suga, respectivamente.

Aquel último día de entrenamiento fue particularmente duro, sobre todo por el calor y por el cansancio que acarreaban todos desde la reciente época de exámenes; terminaron exhaustos más allá de lo posible. Y si los ánimos no estaban caldeados de por sí a causa el clima, el grupito de insufribles de siempre la había tomado una vez más con Shirabu, luego de que la mayoría se retirara.

—No eres tan hábil como Oikawa —le dijo uno de ellos, que también era armador suplente.— Pero aún así Ushijima te elige de setter si no está él.

—No tengo la culpa de jugar mejor que tú —replicó Shirabu mientras se ataba las zapatillas.— Me lo he ganado.

—Por supuesto que te lo has _ganado_ —sonrió otro, acercándose a él.— Pretendes ser bueno, pero tienes esa clase de carita… —Shirabu lo miró de reojo, con mal gesto.— Carita de que la chupas bien.

—¿Cuánto se la has chupado a Ushijima para que te tenga en cuenta? —se rió otro, y el resto lo coreó.

Shirabu tomó su bolso y cerró el casillero antes de girarse a mirarlos de frente.

—Personalmente no me hace falta… pero ustedes parecen bastante informados sobre “ _métodos alternativos”_ para ganar titularidad —respondió sin alterarse un ápice.— Y aún así no lo logran… —sonrió.— Bueno, si tienen la misma habilidad para chupar vergas que para jugar volley, no me extraña…

—Escúchame, mocoso arrogante… —uno de ellos se le vino encima.

—Prefiero no escucharte, gracias —lo miró de arriba abajo, a pesar de que el otro muchacho era más alto.— Y sé que tampoco me harán nada, _chupa vergas_ , porque perderían cualquier oportunidad en el equipo —hubo un silencio durante el cual todos se miraron con tensión.— ¿Ya puedo irme? ¿O seguirán ventilándome sus frustraciones personales, que francamente me importan una mierda?

Los demás lo dejaron marcharse sin decir nada más, y al salir al pasillo Shirabu se encontró con que Oikawa y Ushijima estaban parados allí, esperando.

—Te dije que no eran buenos compañeros —le comentó Oikawa a Ushijima, cruzado de brazos y apoyado contra la pared.— Pero tu siempre con eso de “ _todos_ _son buenos bla, bla, bla_ ” —resopló.

Ushijima asintió, muy serio.

—Lo siento, Shirabu —se disculpó entonces.— Parece que por mi culpa no haces buenos amigos.

Oikawa y Shirabu intercambiaron una mirada hastiada, hicieron rodar los ojos y después ambos clavaron la vista en Ushijima.

—Deja de ser tan lerdo, Ushivaca —Tooru le dio una patada en la pantorrilla.

—Ellos nunca fueron mis amigos —puntualizó Shirabu.— Ni necesito que lo sean, son unos imbéciles.

—Los amigos son importantes —insistió Ushijima con gesto adusto.

—Sí, bueno… —Shirabu hizo un gesto ambiguo.— Prefiero tenerte a ti de amigo, y no a ellos.

Oikawa asintió e iba a decir algo, pero se calló al ver que Ushijima abrazaba a Shirabu, de la misma forma torpe en que había abrazado a Kenma. El chico también pareció volverse de piedra.

—Todo estará bien —le dijo Ushijima a Shirabu cuando se apartó de él, y se puso a apretujarle las mejillas.

—S-seguro —repuso el chico, inmensamente desconcertado.— ¿Ushijima-san?

—Dime.

—Tengo que irme.

—Claro.

—Devuélvele las mejillas al chico, Vacatoshi —Tooru le dio un codazo.

—Ah, sí, por supuesto —Ushijima asintió y lo soltó.

Ellos también se marcharon. En el camino Oikawa le mandó a todo el grupo la foto que acababa de tomarle a su compañero. “ _La vaca consolando al ternero_ ”, se titulaba el mensaje grupal.

—¿De dónde demonios te salió eso, Ushijima? —preguntó Oikawa entonces, mientras caminaban hacia el complejo de departamentos.

Ushijima se encogió de hombros.

—Se veía como el chico-gatito.

—¿Abrazable?

—Claro —asintió.— Y también tiene mejilas mullidas de setter.

—No empieces de nuevo —Tooru se tapó la cara con ambas manos. Kuroo no paraba de torturarlo con eso, suponía que en venganza por haber instigado al resto a manosear a Kenma.

—Pero las mejillas de Shirabu son mejores —determinó Ushijima.

Aquello le interesó a Oikawa, que alzó una ceja con gesto malicioso.

—¿Ah, sí? —esbozó una sonrisa ladina.— ¿Y por qué?

Ushijima lo miró de reojo y sonrió.

—Porque él sí fue a Shiratorizawa.

Tooru le dio otra patada en la pantorrilla.

 

 


	23. Capítulo 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Algo de IwaOi en verano 1313

CAPÍTULO 23

 

Una cálida mañana de verano en Miyagi, Tooru se levantó con la energía de cinco soles, e igual de radiante. Tomó una ducha rápida, y mientras se lavaba la cabeza entonaba alegremente uno de los antiguos hits de ABBA:

— _Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight_ —movía el torso al ritmo de la canción.— _Won't somebody help me chase the shadows awaaaay…_

Una vez vestido, bajó la escalera saltando de a dos escalones por vez y desayunó con su familia antes de salir a toda velocidad hacia la casa vecina. La madre de Iwaizumi lo hizo pasar con una sonrisa.

—Hajime-kun aún duerme, ve a despertarlo si quieres —le dijo.— ¿Tomarás desayuno con nosotros?

—¡Gracias, tía, pero ya comí en casa! —repuso Tooru mientras se escurría hacia el piso inferior.

—No importa, puedes repetir —replicó la mujer, yéndose hacia la cocina.— Eres deportista, debes alimentarte bien.

Una vez frente a la habitación de Iwaizumi, Tooru inspiró con fuerza y abrió la puerta de par en par al grito de:

—¡IWA-CHAAAAAN!

Un almohadón se estrelló violentamente contra su cara.

—Cállate o muérete, lo que te quede más cómodo —espetó una voz gruñona y adormilada.

El cuarto estaba en penumbras, pues la cortina americana estaba completamente cerrada sobre la ventana, impidiendo la entrada de los intensos rayos del sol veraniego. Tooru entró con una amplia sonrisa.

—I-wa-chan —fue diciendo en sílabas.— Es hora de… ¡Ah, no, tú de nuevo! —empezó a agitar los brazos.— ¡Shuuu, shuuu!

Por toda respuesta obtuvo un ladrido feliz y una alegre colita meneándose. Sobre el pecho de Iwaizumi estaba acomodado un cachorro de pelaje cobrizo y chispeantes ojitos oscuros.

—¡Sal de ahí ahora mismo, esos pectorales tienen dueño y no eres tú! —increpó Tooru al pequeño can, que siguió en su puesto, sin moverse siquiera, pero meneó la cola con más ganas.— Maldito perro del infierno, deberías llamarte Cerbero.

—Deja en paz a Wasabi, Basurakawa… —masculló Iwaizumi, soñoliento, y se giró en las sábanas arrastrando al cachorrito entre sus brazos.

Tooru resopló entre dientes, indignado. Desde que había vuelto a Miyagi para las vacaciones, aquel maldito proyecto de perro a medio terminar se interponía entre él e Iwa-chan. Hajime se lo había encontrado hacía unas semanas en la calle, después de su turno nocturno en el trabajo, y por alguna razón que no le explicó muy bien a Tooru, se había encariñado con el mugroso animalito y lo había adoptado. El perrito era tierno y adorable a ojos de Oikawa, y no hubiese tenido mayor problema con él, si no fuese porque se pegaba a Iwaizumi como si fuera su jodida madre perruna.

Habían pasado cuatro días desde que Tooru llegara a la prefectura, y aunque había disfrutado de algunos momentos íntimos con Hajime, estos no habían pasado a nada importante porque el endemoniado cachorro se ponía a llorar en la puerta de la habitación si no lo dejaban entrar; y si estaba dentro, se la pasaba lanzándose sobre Iwaizumi y pidiéndole cariño, interrumpiéndolos. Por otra parte, no contaban con el cuarto de Oikawa porque toda su familia se hallaba reunida en su casa, debido a las vacaciones. Así pues, Tooru comenzaba a tener un _deja vù_ de su frustración sexual en las vacaciones de verano anteriores, y en este caso los planes de seducción con cuero y látigos no servirían de mucho, porque el problema no era la actitud de Iwa-chan, si no la de su mascota. Aunque bien podría usar el látigo para amarrar al maldito cachorro en el patio por unas horas…

Aún con una mueca indignada, Tooru abrió de par en par la cortina para que entrara de lleno la luz del sol por la ventana. Iwaizumi se quejó y se tapó con las sábanas, pero Oikawa se lanzó encima suyo, forcejeando para destaparlo.

—Muévete, Culogordokawa —mascullaba Iwaizumi debajo de las mantas.— ¿Qué rayos comes en Tokio? Pesas una tonelada más que la última vez.

—Es tu culpa, porque no me ayudas a quemar calorías —replicó Tooru, logrando quitarle las sábanas de la cabeza; entonces se inclinó para mordisquearle el cuello.

—¿Qué rayos haces? —murmuró Iwaizumi, aunque había cerrado los ojos una vez más, con expresión placentera.

—La rutina de ejercicios mañaneros para bajar de peso —sonrió Tooru contra su piel, y se rió al sentir que una mano de Iwaizumi le daba una fuerte palmada en el trasero, para luego sostenérselo como si lo sopesara.

Tooru fue depositándole besos alrededor de la mandíbula hasta llegar a su boca, entonces Iwaizumi le atrapó los labios entre sus dientes, mordisqueando antes de besarlo con ganas. Todo iba bien hasta que Oikawa sintió algo mojado en la mejilla izquierda, al igual que Iwaizumi, y detuvieron el beso abruptamente. El perrito se había ubicado al lado de ellos, lamiéndoles la cara a uno y a otro por intervalos.

—¡El desayuno está listo! —anunció la voz de la mamá de Hajime desde el piso inferior.

Iwaizumi pegó un salto al instante, haciendo que Tooru cayera de bruces al suelo con sábanas y cachorro incluido.

—Habías dejado la puerta abierta, idiota —murmuró Hajime con gravedad, mientras salía del cuarto dando grandes zancadas para ducharse antes de bajar a comer.

Tooru gimió por lo bajo, y Wasabi se acercó a lamerle la mano.

—No nos interrumpas más —le dijo al perro, mirándolo ceñudo; el animal meneó la cola.— Lo digo en serio. Si quisiera un trío, no serías parte de ello —lo apunto con un dedo acusador.— No me interesa la zoofilia, solo la Iwafilia.

El perrito lo ignoró, ladró juguetonamente y salió corriendo detrás de las huellas de Hajime, para ponerse a lloriquear ante la puerta cerrada del baño.

Después de que Tooru repitiera el desayuno junto con la familia Iwaizumi, los dos muchachos salieron a recorrer Miyagi montados en la más reciente adquisición de Iwa-chan: una destartalada moto que él y sus compañeros de universidad habían rearmado con partes viejas y recicladas, durante las clases de mecánica. Cada día de las vacaciones, Iwaizumi sacaba la bendita moto para probarla e ir ajustándole diferentes cosas, y Tooru lo acompañaba porque era metiche simplemente.

Ese día el caño de escape hacía mucho ruido y los dos se veían francamente ridículos encima de la moto, con Wasabi asomando por la chaqueta de Iwaizumi y sacando la lengua al viento; pero fue un recorrido entretenido, aunque por momentos Iwa-chan tenía que bajar tanto la velocidad que las mariposas los sobrepasaban volando.

—Muy bien, ¿de qué será la competencia de hoy? —preguntó Oikawa cuando se detuvieron al costado de la carretera, a la sombra de unos árboles, para que Iwazumi enfriara el radiador de la moto.

—Seguirás perdiendo, déjalo estar —replicó Hajime, concentrado.

—Hemos empatado todos los días —le recordó Tooru.

—Pero eso significa que sigues sin poder _ganar_ lo que quieres —Iwaizumi lo miró un momento con una mueca socarrona, y volvió a bajar la vista para enfocarse en su tarea.

Tooru dejó escapar un bufido y se cruzó de brazos, apoyado en la valla que delimitaba el campo colindante. El cielo estaba despejado y el calor no era tan abrasador como en Tokio, pero aún así se sentía intenso. Wasabi, ajeno al calor, correteaba torpemente entre las piernas de Iwaizumi, tratando de cazar un insecto.

Después de su llegada a Miyagi y luego de su primer intento fallido (interrumpido) de intimidad, Tooru le había propuesto a Hajime que quería tomar el papel dominante aunque sea por una vez. Iwaizumi se había echado a reír, pensando que bromeaba, pero cuando por fin entendió que hablaba en serio, se negó rotundamente. Lo mucho que pudo negociar Tooru fue que cedería solo si le ganaba en algo, lo que fuera. Así se habían pasado los últimos cuatro días entre babas de perro, destartalados viajes en moto por Miyagi, y competencias absurdas sobre cualquier cosa, incluyendo carreras de caracoles. Hasta la fecha, no hacían más que empatar.

—Eres injusto, Iwa-chan —se quejó Tooru mientras sacaba un par de botellas de bebida de su mochila, y le lanzaba una a su compañero.— Yo no te puse condiciones para ceder mi pureza.

—¿Condiciones? —repitió Iwaizumi, atrapando la botella en el aire.— Me entregaste tu _impureza_ en bandeja de plata, Idiotakawa —le dio un buen trago a la bebida.— Directamente me rogabas —se limpió el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano.— Solo te faltó publicar en el diario local tu desesperación.

—No era _desesperación_ —denegó Tooru con gesto digno.— Era una _urgencia romántica_.

—Ajá, claro —Hajime puso los ojos en blanco y continuó ajustándole cosas a su moto.— Pues yo no tengo esa urgencia.

—Vaaaaamos, por favooorrr —lloriqueó Tooru.— Te prometo que lo disfrutarás…

—No —sacudió la cabeza.— Elige la competencia de hoy, gana, y después hablamos del tema.

Oikawa volvió a resoplar y se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a Iwaizumi y apoyando los codos en el cerco de madera. Así como no podía ganarle en nada a Ushijima, tampoco podía parar de empatar con Iwa-chan. Parecía algo casi codificado genéticamente, como si tuviese un cromosoma específicamente encargado de impedir que le ganara a esos dos tipos. Se quedó pensativo, contemplando el pastizal del campo cuyo verdor comenzaba a amarillear por el intenso sol del verano, y a lo lejos divisó un grupo de vacas pastando. Su parsimonioso mugir le encendió la lamparita a Oikawa.

—Ya sé cómo competiremos esta vez —anunció de golpe, sonriendo ampliamente.

—¿Cómo?

—Demando un juicio por combate.

Iwaizumi alzó la cabeza.

—¿Cómo?

—Pues que tú y yo no competiremos directamente esta vez —comenzó a explicarle Tooru.— Cada uno elegirá a su campeón… luchador, contendiente, como quieras llamarlo, y ellos se enfrentarán en nuestro nombre; será casi como apostar —ladeó la cabeza.— ¿Qué te parece?

—No suena mal —asintió.— ¿Y en qué competirán?

La sonrisa de Tooru se acentuó.

— _En lo que sea_.

En ese momento Wasabi dio un salto y logró capturar la mariposa, aunque cayó todo despatarrado al suelo.

Al día siguiente, luego del almuerzo, Oikawa e Iwaizumi se encontraron en el centro comercial, ambos acompañados por su “ _luchador_ ”.

—Maldita sea —masculló Hajime, y junto a él Mattsun dejó escapar una risita.

Tooru lo esperaba con ambas manos en la cadera y Ushijima a su lado, plantado como un estoico guerrero.

—¡Yo te elijo, Ushimon! —exclamó Oikawa, apuntando con un dedo hacia adelante.

En un costado, Tendou se partía de risa, Semi observaba la escena sin inmutarse, y Shirabu fruncía el ceño al ver a su sempai saltando ante la orden de Tooru.

Como era de esperarse, Mattsun no tuvo oportunidad ante Ushijima, perdiendo en todos y cada uno de los enfrentamientos: carreras en los videojuegos, partir sandías con los ojos vendados, competencia de comida, tiro al blanco, y lo definitivo, karaoke. Cuando Ushijima terminó la última estrofa de “ _Nessun dorma_ ”, interpretándola como la versión de Pavarotti, Iwaizumi y Matsukawa debieron admitir su feroz derrota.

—¡ _Vincero… Vinceroooooooooooo…_ ! —concluyó Wakatoshi con su potente voz, ante el aplauso cerrado de los demás, salvo Iwaizumi, que se sujetaba la cabeza.

—¿Sabes lo que significa “ _Nessun dorma_ ”, Iwa-chan? —le susurró Tooru al oído, mientras los otros vitoreaban a Ushijima.— “ _Nadie duerma_ ”… y eso es exactamente lo que voy hacer —sonrió con malicia.— No te dejaré dormir.

Para suerte de Iwaizumi, esa noche tenía turno de trabajo, así que su encuentro quedaría postergado para el próximo día.

Así pues, la tarde siguiente Iwaizumi iba caminando hacia la plaza del barrio, llevando a Wasabi con su correa. El perrito iba paseando feliz, enredándose en los pies de Hajime siempre que podía, y exigiéndole cariños cada media cuadra. Lo había encontrado cinco semanas atrás en el callejón trasero de su trabajo, botado entre las bolsas de basura. En ese momento era muy pequeñito y estaba famélico, pero en cuanto vio a Iwaizumi saltó de la bolsa de basura donde estaba tirado, y se dejó caer a los pies del chico; lloriqueaba de hambre y tenía una patita trasera lastimada. Hajime no pudo dejarlo ahí en ese estado. Solo pensaba cuidarlo unos días, mientras buscaba alguien más que lo acogiera, pero el animalito se volvió inmensamente dependiente de él. Si Iwaizumi lo dejaba con alguien y se marchaba, lloraba agudamente hasta que el muchacho regresaba, y solo entonces se calmaba. Era un poco estúpido, revoltoso, cariñoso y muy demandante.

—Parece un Setter —le comentó uno de sus compañeros de universidad, un día que se dejó caer por su casa para ayudarlo con la moto.

—¿Un setter? —repitió Hajime, pensando en el deporte automáticamente.— ¿Un armador de volley?

—No, idiota —rió su compañero.— Una raza de perros, Setter. Mi tío tiene una pareja de ellos y…

Iwaizumi miró a Wasabi (bautizado así porque le gustaba robarse el condimento en cuestión de la cocina), que mordisqueaba feliz una de las herramientas tiradas en el suelo.

_Setter_. Demandante. Estúpido. Llorón. Dependiente de su cariño. Incluso lo había encontrado en la basura… Como si no le fuera suficiente con la versión humana de Oikawa, ahora tenía el modelo canino pegado a sus pies.

Esa tarde Iwaizumi llevaba a Wasabi para dejarlo en manos de un cuidador durante el fin de semana. Su familia no estaría en casa, y lo único que se interponía entre él y Oikawa (según este último) era el cachorro, que se la pasaría berreando si lo dejaban fuera de la habitación y despertaría a medio vecindario antes de que ninguno de los dos alcanzara a bajarse los pantalones. Por eso Tooru propuso que lo cuidara alguien más por una noche.

—Le hará la vida imposible a cualquiera —objetó Iwaizumi.

—Conozco a la persona ideal para el encargo —aseguró Oikawa con gesto confiado.

Iwaizumi llegó a la plaza, donde ya lo esperaba Oikawa.

—¿ _Es en serio_? —inquirió Hajime al acercarse a él.— ¿Ushijima? —el muchacho también estaba allí.— ¿Qué es, tu amigo multiuso?

—Algo así —asintió Tooru.— Es un As… un as bajo la manga.

Wasabi no se mostró muy amistoso en un principio con Ushijima; cuando el chico se acuclilló y estiró una mano en su dirección, el cachorro se escondió entre las piernas de Iwaizumi.

—Debiste venir a Shiratorizawa —le dijo el muchacho al animal, que gruñó y le mostró los dientes.

Tooru le dio una fuerte palmada en la coronilla a Ushijima.

—¿Qué demonios le dices, idiota? ¿Ahora quieres reclutar un perro? —le espetó.— ¡Te dije que fueses UshiPrincesa de Disney, no el acosador imbécil de siempre!

—Lo siento —se disculpó.

Iwaizumi hizo una mueca; hasta Ushijima había notado inconscientemente la semejanza entre el perro y Oikawa.

Les llevó un rato que Wasabi se acostumbrara, pero ante la sorpresa de Hajime, el cachorro finalmente se fue con Ushijima sin ponerse a lloriquear, aunque le mordía los tobillos de a ratos mientras se alejaban calle abajo.

—Ahora que el hijo no deseado está fuera por una noche —dijo Oikawa entonces—, mami y papi pueden divertirse.

Iwaizumi le dirigió una mirada torva pero no dijo nada, simplemente se giró y emprendió el regreso a casa. Tooru iba a su lado casi dando brinquitos. Media hora después estaban ambos en la habitación de Hajime, sentados uno frente al otro mirándose fijamente.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Iwaizumi.

Tooru estaba sentado muy rígido y no se movía para nada, titubeando.

—¡Deja de mirarme así, Iwa-chan!

—¿Así cómo?

—Como si fueses a golpearme si me acerco a hacerte algo…

—Siempre te miro así.

—… Es verdad.

Oikawa continuó quieto en el mismo lugar, mordiéndose los labios.

—Podemos seguir como hasta ahora, si lo prefieres —sugirió Iwaizumi con una sonrisa torcida.

—¡No! —exclamó Tooru.— Es solo que… —se pasó las manos por la cabeza, despeinándose ansiosamente.— Si no me contengo creo que te destrozaré —se llevó las manos a la cara, con gesto asustado. Sus ganas de Iwa-chan eran tantas, que tenía miedo de echarlo todo a perder por ser un estúpido ansioso.

Iwaizumi lo observó debatirse consigo mismo durante un rato, con la barbilla apoyada sobre una mano, hasta que se cansó de esperar. Se incorporó frente a Tooru, que seguía sentado en el suelo sobre su cojín, y le puso un pie sobre el pecho para empujarlo hacia atrás con fuerza.

—¿Iwa-chan? —murmuró Tooru, de espaldas en el piso, mientras el otro muchacho se sentaba sobre su estómago.

—Cállate —replicó Hajime de mal modo, quitándose la sudadera por encima de la cabeza y lanzándola a un costado.— Y no se te ocurra ponerte a cantar o te golpearé.

Tooru largó una risita y se incorporó lo suficiente para alcanzar a lamer el cuello de Iwaizumi, mientras se quitaba su propia sudadera. Entonces lo abrazó y se dejó caer de espaldas al suelo de nuevo, arrastrándolo consigo mientras se besaban. Sus bocas se enfrentaban en una lucha de besos húmedos y mordisqueos hambrientos, las manos de ambos recorrían el cuerpo del otro con ardor desenfrenado; delimitando contornos, explorando profundidades. El pulso acelerado y la respiración agitada se mezclaban con el calor insoportable a su alrededor, mientras sus cuerpos sudorosos se pegaban como si quisieran impedir que los separara el más mínimo espacio, unidos en cada ángulo, en cada volumen, cóncavo y convexo.

Tooru había sacado el miembro de Iwaizumi fuera de la ropa interior, para frotarlo contra el suyo propio, ambos duros, calientes y húmedos. Después de un rato sus dedos estaban mojados y pegajosos.

—Oye… —jadeó Tooru cuando de repente sintió que los dedos de Iwaizumi se filtraban dentro de su pantalón desabrochado, deslizándose por sus trasero hacia el centro.

—Ah, lo siento —murmuró Hajime retirando la mano.— La costumbre…

Tooru sonrió con expresión sofocada.

—No me quejo, pero… —le tomó un pezón entre los dientes mientras su propia mano se deslizaba dentro del pantalón de Iwaizumi.— Es tu turno de acostumbrarte.

Hajime contuvo la respiración cuando Tooru le introdujo un dedo humedecido y comenzó a juguetear con su interior. Oikawa lo besaba y le lamía los labios mientras le insertaba un segundo y un tercer dedo, al tiempo que Iwaizumi contraía el gesto y le clavaba las uñas en los hombros.

—Ah… h-hey… —masculló Hajime cuando Oikawa lo arrastró hasta la cama que estaba junto a ellos, tendiéndolo allí, boca abajo.— ¡Hey!

No obstante, Tooru no le prestaba atención a sus reclamos y dejó caer su cuerpo sobre la espalda de Iwaizumi, mientras se abría paso en su interior con un solo movimiento. Hajime gruñó y se quejó por lo bajo, tensando todos los músculos, preparándose para soportar lo que fuera. Sin embargo, la resistencia de su cuerpo no tardó en ceder ante la cadencia de las embestidas que habían encontrado el punto justo dentro suyo; a los pocos minutos se llevó un puño a la boca para que Tooru no escuchara los sonidos de placer que pugnaban por brotar de su garganta.

—No te contengas, quiero escucharte… —murmuró Tooru con voz ronca, inclinado sobre su oído y apartando la mano con que el chico se tapaba la boca.

—Cállate… ¡A-ah!…

Oikawa hizo girar a Iwaizumi, para quedar cara a cara y observar sus expresiones de placer, mientras le masajeaba la erección al tiempo que continuaba meciéndose entre sus piernas, con un ritmo cada vez más y más frenético. Finalmente ambos alcanzaron el clímax en una última oleada de goce que los estremeció de punta a punta.

Tooru se sentía realizada y pleno, y se quedó tendido junto a Hajime un buen rato, ambos en silencio, mientras sus respiraciones se normalizaban. En cuanto recuperaron el aliento, Iwaizumi le dio un puñetazo en la coronilla.

—¡Auch! —se quejó Oikawa, frotándose la cabeza.— ¡No seas malo, Iwa-chan!

—Yo soy malo, pero tú eres un idiota —gruñó el otro chico.— ¡Ni siquiera usaste un maldito condón!

Tooru abrió mucho la boca.

—¡Sabía que me olvidaba de algo! —exclamó haciendo un gesto en el aire con el puño cerrado.— Pero no te preocupes, Iwa-chan, me haré responsable de las consecuencias… —le acarició el vientre con ternura, y se ganó otro coscorrón.

Iwaizumi lo apartó y se puso de pie para marcharse hacia al baño, pero al incorporarse sintió que algo se deslizaba entre sus piernas y se volteó a mirar muy mal a Oikawa.

—Iwa-chan, en serio, yo… —levanto las manos, mostrándole las palmas en señal de paz.

Sin embargo, Hajime no respondió nada y se limitó a arrastrarlo sin miramientos en dirección al baño.

—Iwa-chan…

—Ahora es mi turno —hizo correr el agua de la ducha.

—¿Tu turno? —repitió Tooru, mientras Iwaizumi lo empujaba debajo del chorro de agua y lo estampaba contra la pared, para tomarle el trasero con ambas manos.

—Al menos tu culo gordo sirve para sujetarlo bien —murmuró, chupándole el cuello con fuerza para dejarle un marca. Tooru se quejó un poco pero no se apartó.— Ahora si quieres podrás cantar o gritar todo el repertorio de Donna Summer o quien se te ocurra…

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y mientras yo canto tú que harás? —sonrió; el agua se escurría por los cuerpos desnudos de ambos, el vapor ascendía a su alrededor.

—Terminaré dentro tuyo todo el resto de la noche que nos queda —gruñó mientras lo penetraba desde atrás sin aviso.

Ya estaba avanzada la madrugada cuando ambos, agotados, se dejaron caer en el futón de invitados que descansaba en el suelo, pues la cama era un desastre y no tenían energías para arreglarla. Iwaizumi cerró los ojos al instante, mientras Tooru se acurrucaba contra su hombro, tarareando una canción de Donna Summer:

— _I need some hot stuff, baby tonight… I want some hot stuff, baby this evenin'_ —Hajime masculló algo por lo bajo, pero el siguió canturreando.— _Gotta have some hot stuff, gotta have some love toniiight…_

Si no eran los lloriqueos del cachorro, eran las canciones pasadas de moda de Oikawa. Iwaizumi no supo decidir cuál de los dos era más insoportable.

Pero sí tenía claro que era mucho más insoportable no escuchar a Oikawa día a día. Aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, por supuesto.

 

 


	24. Capítulo 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Problemas en el paraíso (?)

CAPÍTULO 24

 

En otra parte de Miyagi, Daichi no estaba teniendo unas vacaciones tan entretenidas como las de Oikawa.

A su llegada todo había estado tan normal como siempre, y aunque al instante de pisar su barrio tuvo ganas de salir corriendo a ver a Suga, primero tenía que dedicarle algo de tiempo a su propia familia. Así pues, pasó la primera jornada con ellos, decidiendo dejar su visita romántica para después de la cena.

—¿Y para cuándo nos presentarás una novia, Daichi-kun? —preguntó una tía del chico, que estaba presente en la cena de aquella noche.

Daichi masticó un trozo de pescado con calma antes de responder.

—Algún día, tía.

—Oh, hablando de eso —intervino su madre—, suelo ver seguido a esa niña que te gustaba, Michimiya, trabaja medio tiempo aquí cerca —sonrió con ganas volviéndose hacia su hermana, la tía de Daichi.— Tendrías que haberlo visto en esa época, se sonrojaba por todo… oh, el primer amor de mi pequeño…

Daichi se concentró en su arroz. Adoraba a su madre, pero solía ser una cotilla despiadada y así fue como, de alguna forma mística, descubrió quién le gustaba en la escuela media. Instinto de madre, había dicho la mujer en ese momento, pero él sabía que era instinto de cotilla, sencillamente. Por eso con Suga se cuidaban mucho de no levantar la más mínima sospecha, o pronto se podía enterar todo el vecindario. El padre de Daichi, en cambio, era mucho más serio y estricto; solía regañar a su mujer por andar indagando sobre la vida privada de su hijo, o de cualquiera. El hombre en cuestión comía silenciosamente en la cabecera de la mesa.

—Es una chica encantadora, siempre me pregunta por ti, cariño —siguió diciendo su madre.

—Es una buena amiga —fue todo lo que respondió Daichi.

—Oh, vamos, se nota que sigue colada por ti.

—La segunda oportunidad con el primer amor —dijo su tía, guiñándole un ojo.

—No lo creo, tía —repuso Daichi con una sonrisa, juntando sus utensilios.— Gracias por la comida, estuvo deliciosa.

—¿Adónde vas a esta hora, querido? —le preguntó su madre al verlo ponerse de pie rumbo a la salida.

—No es tan tarde, son a penas las siete —apuntó.— Iré a visitar a Suga y su familia.

Su madre puso un gesto extraño e intercambió una mirada fugaz con su marido, quien siguió en silencio y concentrado en lo que le quedaba de cena.

—Podrías ir otro día, hijo —indicó la mujer.— No hace falta que vayas hoy mismo, ¿verdad?

Daichi alzó las cejas.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia? —replicó entonces, asombrado. Su madre titubeó, y al no obtener respuesta, el muchacho hizo una breve reverencia a modo de saludo y se marchó.

En la casa de Sugawara lo recibieron la abuela y la madre del chico, que veían televisión en el comedor.

—Pasa, querido, pasa, Koushi está en su habitación estudiando —le informó la anciana, sonriente.

Daichi fue hasta el cuarto de Suga y tocó la puerta, pero nadie respondió, entonces decidió entrar de todas formas. El chico estaba tendido en la cama y se había quedado dormido leyendo un libro, que ahora descansaba abierto sobre su pecho. Daichi cerró con cuidado la puerta y se acercó a él para contemplarlo. Se lo veía un poco pálido y ojeroso, como era de esperarse, pues sabía que el último tiempo Suga había estado muy ocupado entre el estudio y las cosas de su casa. Por eso mismo Daichi tenía unas ganas inmensas de reconfortarlo lo más que pudiese durante esos días. Se arrimó a la cama y le quitó el libro de encima, dejándolo sobre la mesita de noche; luego se inclinó para besarlo suavemente. Suga se removió en sueños.

—¿Daichi? —murmuró a penas abriendo los ojos.

—Shh, descansa —le rozó la mejilla con los nudillos.— Solo quería saludarte.

—Mmhh… —sonrió Suga adormilado, frotando la cara contra la mano que lo acariciaba, y volvió a dormirse profundamente.

Daichi lo tapó un poco para que el fresco nocturno que se filtraba por la ventana no lo enfermara, y bajó nuevamente al comedor. Se quedó charlando con las mujeres, y la mamá de Koushi aprovechó que la abuela quedaría en compañía de Daichi para irse antes al trabajo.

—Lo siento, querido —dijo la anciana cuando terminó el capítulo nocturno de la telenovela (la misma que veían donde Kuroo y Bokuto.)

Daichi comía un trozo de sandía que le habían ofrecido y levantó la vista.

—¿Por qué se disculpa, abuela? —preguntó muy extrañado.

La mujer hizo un gesto como de pena. En ese último tiempo en que Daichi no la había visto, se había demacrado bastante y parecía mucho más frágil que antes, aunque conservaba los ojos vivaces y la sonrisa amable.

—Por mi culpa Koushi no fue a estudiar a Tokio contigo —repuso la anciana.— Deberían estar ambos en la gran ciudad, disfrutando juntos la vida universitaria —meneó la cabeza.— Pero por mi culpa…

—No diga tonterías, abuela —replicó Daichi.— Usted no es culpable de nada, son solo cosas que pasan —le sonrió con gentileza.— A pesar de la distancia, Suga y yo nos las arreglamos bien, no se preocupe.

—Eres tan buen chico —sonrió la mujer, estirando una mano arrugada sobre la mesa para posarla sobre la palma de Daichi.— Me alegra mucho que seas el compañero de mi nieto.

—Gracias, abuela Kameko —repuso devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—¿Lo cuidarás por mí cuando ya no esté? —le pidió la anciana de pronto.

Daichi sintió un nudo en la garganta, pero se esforzó en mantener la sonrisa.

—No lo dude —sus dedos se cerraron en torno a los arrugados nudillos de la abuela Kameko.

—Koushi es un chico fuerte y responsable —comentó la mujer entonces.— Pero todos necesitamos apoyarnos en la fuerza de alguien más de vez en cuando.

—Yo estaré ahí para él, se lo prometo —asintió con gesto serio.

La anciana volvió a sonreírle, sus ojos se veían un poco empañados, y levantó la otra mano para darle unas suaves palmaditas en la mejilla al jovencito.

—¿Abuela? ¿Daichi? —Suga acaba de aparecer en la sala, restregándose los ojos con gesto soñoliento.— ¿Qué hacen?

—Oh, solo le comentaba a Daichi-kun que, en mi época, una espalda como la suya indicaba que era un hombre con el que una debía casarse sin dudarlo —le tomó un hombro al chico, palpando sus músculos.— Si tan solo tuviese cincuenta años menos, querido, serías un partido ideal —le guiñó un ojo.

—¡Abuela! —se rió Suga, en tanto Daichi se ruborizaba un poco y también largaba una risita.

Después de que Kameko se retirara a dormir, los dos muchachos se quedaron hablando hasta pasada la medianoche, abrazados en el sofá del comedor. Aunque ambos querían ponerse al día con todo lo que tenían para contarse, Daichi notaba que Suga estaba muy cansado y por momentos se le cerraban los ojos, por lo cual lo dejó tranquilo aquella noche, así dormía bien. Tendrían dos semanas enteras para charlar y compartir momentos juntos.

El problema radicaba en que Suga se había anotado en un curso de verano de la universidad, además de haber conseguido un puesto de ayudantía en una cátedra también impartida en vacaciones, y por eso no disponían de tanto tiempo libre para pasarlo juntos. Daichi le reprendió para que no se exigiera tanto con los estudios, pero Suga dijo que pretendía recibirse cuantos antes, que cuanto más pudiese adelantar la carrera, mejor. Su idea era que su abuela pudiese verlo titulado y asentado, y no sabía la cantidad de tiempo que le quedaba para cumplir con ese propósito.

Por otro lado, con el correr de los días Daichi fue notando que su madre siempre buscaba una excusa para retrasarlo cuando él anunciaba que iba a visitar a Suga y su familia. Y para colmo, no paraba de mandarlo a comprar cosas a la tienda en la que trabaja Michimiya, por lo que prácticamente había visto a la chica casi todos los días. Daichi entendía los planes que trataba de forzar su propia madre, pero no tenía la más mínima intención de dejarse llevar por ellos.

Un mediodía fue almorzar con Asahi, durante la hora libre del trabajo que tenía su amigo para comer. Estaban sentados en un banco del parque, bajo la fresca sombra de un árbol, comiendo unas hamburguesas. Charlaron de todo un poco, incluso del equipo de volley de Karasuno, donde Asahi iba a ayudar con las prácticas siempre que podía.

—Me preocupa un poco Suga —comentó Daichi en un momento dado.

El hecho de no poder verlo más seguido para ayudarlo cuando se sintiera cansado o desanimado, era algo que comenzaba a intranquilizar a Daichi cada vez más. No era que Suga hubiese hecho ningún reclamo ni nada por el estilo, se trataba de algo difícil de explicar, un cambio muy sutil en su forma de relacionarse. Daichi y él siempre habían interactuado como el cable a tierra del otro, el punto de apoyo, la fuerza que necesitaba el otro cuando la resistencia propia flaqueaba. Sin embargo, Daichi sentía que Suga ya no le confiaba todos sus pensamientos y problemas como antes, que se guardaba cosas o las afrontaba por su cuenta, sin decir nada. Quizá era algo normal en una relación a distancia, pero no por eso dejaba de inquietar menos a Daichi.

—Sí, también he estado preocupado por él —repuso Asahi mientras le daba un sorbo a su refresco, para luego quedarse mirando la lata.— El día que tuve que ir a buscarlo de urgencia a la universidad pasé un susto de muerte…

—Espera —Daichi observó a su amigo—, ¿urgencia?

Asahi parpadeó con gesto asustadizo.

—Sí… ¿acaso no sabías que estuvo anémico?

—Sí, fue hace un mes y medio —asintió.— Pero no me contó nada de una urgencia, me dijo que era solo un poco de debilidad.

—No fue nada muy grave, solo anemia por exceso de esfuerzo y mala alimentación —explicó Asahi.— Pero se desmayó en clases y su madre ese día estaba trabajando doble turno, obviamente su abuela no podía ir por él tampoco —meneó la cabeza.— Por suerte Suga había puesto mi número de teléfono para casos de emergencia.

Daichi se dejó caer contra el respaldo del banco, sintiendo algo extraño en el estómago. Debía ser _su_ número el que figurara entre los contactos de emergencia de Suga. Sabía que era imposible de momento, por la distancia, pero aún así le molestaba ese detalle.

Asahi notó el gesto contrariado de su amigo y compuso una sonrisa amable.

—Seguramente no te contó con detalle porque no quiso preocuparte de más, Daichi —dijo el muchacho en tono conciliador.— Después de todo no fue algo tan serio y…

—Soy yo el que decide cuánto me preocupo o no —murmuró Daichi.

—Claro, por supuesto —Asahi asintió ansiosamente.— Solo no te enojes con Suga, está esforzándose mucho.

—No me enojo con él… me enojo conmigo mismo —puntualizó Daichi con gesto grave.

Aquella tarde tenía planeado ir a buscar a Suga a la salida de su curso de verano en la universidad, y en el trayecto hasta el establecimiento, Daichi fue pensando muchas cosas. Últimamente se sentía bastante molesto e incómodo, y una buena parte de ello era a causa estos cambios que notaba en su relación con Suga. Por otra parte también lo agobiaban los intentos de su madre por juntarlo con Michimiya; incluso llegó a sugerirle que trabajara a medio tiempo en esa tienda, durante los días de vacaciones que le quedaban. Entre ella y su hermana, la tía de Daichi, no dejaban de atosigarlo con preguntas sobre chicas, novias y cosas por el estilo. Lo tenían harto.

Además, y no era un detalle menor, habían pasado cinco días sin compartir más que unos pocos besos y abrazos con Suga, pues el chico se notaba tan agotado que a Daichi le parecía mal exigirle llegar a algo más. Casi todas las veces Koushi había terminado medio adormilado entre sus brazos, a la mitad de un beso no finalizado. Daichi disfrutaba poder abrazarlo mientras el chico descansaba profundamente recostado sobre su pecho, pero no podía negar que el deseo insatisfecho lo tenía un poco bastante inquieto.

Por fin llegó a la universidad de Suga, donde prácticamente no había nadie a la vista por las vacaciones, y esperó hasta que se hizo la hora de salida del chico. Como Suga se demoraba en aparecer en la entrada, comenzó a buscarlo por el patio hasta que al fin lo encontró, charlando animadamente con un profesor, junto a uno los edificios facultativos. Koushi era amable y encantador con todo el mundo, pero por alguna razón a Daichi no lo agradó ni un poco la sonrisa que le dirigía al profesor, ni cómo el tipo le daba unas palmaditas en el hombro al chico, que más bien parecían caricias.

—¡Daichi! —sonrió Suga cuando lo vio acercarse. El hombre a su lado, que aparentaba unos treinta y pocos años y usaba lentes, miró al recién llegado y también esbozó una sonrisa, pero Sawamura no le devolvió el gesto.

Durante el trayecto de regreso, Suga no paraba de contarle acerca del profesor en cuestión, explicándole sobre la cátedra que impartía, y cómo él mismo había logrado conseguir una ayudantía en esa asignatura. Daichi lo escuchaba hablar, sin embargo la verdad es que no le prestaba atención. Desde que había llegado de regreso a Miyagi, veía a Suga cansado y desganado, y le chocaba un poco que de golpe se mostrara tan entusiasmado hablando de aquel tipo. Sabía que sentir celos infundados era estúpido, que Koushi jamás le había dado motivos para dudar de nada, pero aún así sentía ese peso incómodo en el estómago, esa molestia en las entrañas. Quizá por pasar tanto tiempo con Oikawa y Kuroo se le había pegado algo de su exageración y posesividad.

—Suga —murmuró Daichi de golpe, tomándole la mano con fuerza.

—¿Qué sucede? —sonrió el chico.

—Quiero besarte.

La sonrisa de Koushi vaciló un instante.

—Estamos en la calle —repuso mirando a su alrededor. Estaba en una calle periférica al centro comercial, por lo que no había demasiada gente, pero aún así no estaban solos.

—Lo sé —gruñó.

—¿Daichi? —Suga lo miró con atención, extrañado.— ¿Qué… ? ¡Ah! —exclamó cuando tiró de su brazo, obligándolo a acelerar el paso.— ¡Daichi!

Pero el otro muchacho no lo escuchaba. Lo arrastró hasta el centro comercial, donde se detuvo un instante para analizar los locales cercanos, y se decidió por entrar a un karaoke. Pidió una sala para dos personas y hasta allí llegaron sin mediar palabra. Al entrar, Daichi cerró la puerta a su espalda y tomó el rostro de Suga entre sus manos para besarlo con ímpetu, acorralándolo contra un rincón.

—Daichi… espera —susurró Koushi bastante sofocado cuando pudo tomar aire; su cuerpo estaba aprisionado entre Daichi y la pared.

—No —masculló el otro, lamiendo y besándole el cuello.

—Ah… humm… —musitó Suga.— La música…

Daichi gruñó, y sin soltarlo se estiró para tomar el control remoto con el que encender el karoke, puso una canción al azar y subió volumen a tope, así nadie sospecharía nada. Luego lanzó el control al sofá y volvió a besarlo con fruición, sus manos deslizándose dentro de la ropa de Suga, el calor envolviéndolos junto con la música, retumbando en sus oídos como el sonido de sus propios latidos desbocados. Cuando Daichi comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón de Suga, el otro chico lo detuvo a pesar de su propia excitación, porque de otro modo terminarían usando aquel cuarto de karaoke como una habitación de hotel. Esperaron a calmarse un poco, fingieron cantar torpemente unos pocos temas y abandonaron el local tan rápido como habían llegado.

Se separaron al llegar a su barrio, todavía algo sofocados por el encontronazo en el karaoke. Cada uno salió en dirección a su respectiva casa, pues la madre de Suga entraría a trabajar a medianoche, y acodaron que recién entonces Daichi iría a visitarlo para continuar las cosas allí donde las habían dejado.

Lo que Daichi no esperaba era que al llegar a su hogar para la cena, Yui Michimiya estuviese invitada a comer. Su madre alegó que la chica había ido a dejar un encargo del mercado que ella misma había hecho por teléfono, y como el turno de Michimiya acaba de finalizar, la invitó a cenar a modo de agradecimiento. Daichi sabía que aquella era una pobre y vil excusa totalmente inventada, pero no podía hacer nada para revertir esa incómoda situación sin quedar como un maleducado. Así pues, tuvo que soportar una cena de hora y media durante la cual su madre y su tía no dejaban de hacer preguntas incómodas y lanzar indirectas en torno a los dos jovencitos presentes. Para colmo, como ya comenzaba a caer la noche, al finalizar la comida la madre de Daichi le sugirió que acompañara a la chica hasta su casa, por seguridad.

—Lo siento, Sawamura-kun —dijo Michimiya en el recorrido hasta su hogar.— No quería incomodar en tu casa —la chica también se había mostrado algo agobiada ante tanta insinuación casamentera.

—Está bien, no es tu culpa, también fue incómodo para ti —repuso Daichi, caminando con las manos en los bolsillos.— Mi madre y mi tía son unas pesadas cuando se ponen en ese plan.

Yui esbozó una sonrisa tímida y continuaron caminando en silencio unas cuadras más.

—Gracias por acompañarme, Sawamura-kun —le dijo cuando llegaron a la puerta de su casa.

—De nada, no es problema —la chica lo miró con ojos ansiosos, como si batallara consigo misma para decir algo mas. Algo que Daichi estaba seguro de no querer escuchar en ese momento.— Bueno, me voy marchando.

—Ah, sí… Humm…

—¡Nos vemos!

Y Daichi se marchó antes de que Yui juntara el coraje suficiente para soltar aquello que llevaba callando desde hacía tiempo. Lo más caballeroso y maduro sería escucharla y rechazarla apropiadamente, pero Daichi no tenía ganas de ponerse en esa situación justo entonces. Con el humor como lo tenía ese día, lo más probable era que terminara siendo grosero o poco delicado con la chica.

De vuelta en su casa pretendía hacer tiempo hasta que fuese cerca de medianoche, pero la ansiedad lo carcomía y pronto bajó la escalera en dirección al recibidor. Su madre estaba en la sala, viendo televisión, y lo siguió en cuanto lo vio pasar.

—¿Hijo? —lo llamó.— ¿Vas a salir de nuevo?

—Sí, me juntaré con unos amigos.

Su madre hizo una mueca incierta.

—Irás a ver a Sugawara-kun de nuevo, ¿verdad? —Daichi solo la miró, sin responder.— Ay, cariño, creo ya no deberías ir a visitarlo tan seguido.

—¿Por qué no? Su familia atraviesa una situación difícil, es normal apoyar a un amigo en un momento así.

La señora Sawamura tragó saliva.

—Lo entiendo, y es un gesto muy amable de tu parte, hijo, pero… —hizo un gesto ambiguo.— Mira, sé que Sugawara-kun ha sido un buen amigo tuyo durante la preparatoria, pero las cosas cambian…

Daichi alzó una ceja.

—¿Y? ¿Cuál es el problema?

—Quizá sea bueno si no te ven tan seguido con él, cariño.

El cuello de Daichi se tensó, pero mantuvo el gesto calmo. Contempló a su madre muy serio.

—No entiendo por qué.

—Pues… ay, cómo decirlo —la señora Sawamura sacudió la cabeza, entre nerviosa e incómoda.— Hijo, tu amigo, hum… sale con… con _un hombre_.

Fue el turno de Daichi de tragar saliva con esfuerzo. Sintió algo frío deslizarse por su columna, pero cuadró los hombros para armarse de valor, pues sabía que ese día llegaría tarde o temprano.

—Sí, lo sé, madre —asintió con cautela.

La mujer dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Pues qué bueno que lo sepas, hijo, y qué bueno que seas alguien tolerante con esas personas, incluso siendo amigo de uno de ellos, pero…

—¿ _Esas personas_? —repitió Daichi, sintiendo una punzada de enojo en el estómago.

—Los… _homosexuales_ , sí —siguió su madre, sin darse cuenta de la expresión de su hijo.— Sugawara-kun es un chico encantador, ha sido muy respetuoso siempre con nosotros, y en verdad su vida personal no es mi problema…

—No, no lo es.

—Pero, hijo, tú mismo dijiste que en su casa están en una situación delicada —le recordó—. Y encima Sugawara-kun atrae esa clase de rumores sobre él y su familia… no debería llegar a esas horas de la noche en el auto de un hombre desconocido… la gente habla, ya sabes, dice e inventa cosas que…

—¿El auto de un hombre desconocido? —repitió Daichi, muy descolocado.

—Sí, hijo, su pareja… que además parece ser bastante mayor, y profesor —su madre abrió las manos.— Me dijiste que sabías que salía con alguien.

“ _Sí, conmigo_ ”, hubiese querido responder Daichi, pero la voz no le salía.

—Solo no quiero que piensen mal de ti, hijo — terminó de decir la señora Sawamura.— Es un buen amigo, pero ya no se ven tanto como antes, no hace falta que…

—Vuelvo más tarde —dijo Daichi de sopetón, y salió dando un portazo.

Corrió la cuadra y media que separaba su casa de la de Suga, y al girar en la esquina encontró que Koushi estaba en la vereda, inclinado para hablarle por la ventanilla abierta al conductor de un auto allí estacionado. El chico sonrió con ganas y agitó una mano justo antes de que el vehículo arrancara. Al incorporarse y ver allí a Daichi, pareció muy sorprendido.

—Pensé que vendrías más tarde —comentó Suga cuando Daichi se acercó a él. Se removía un tanto nerviosamente, parecía ansioso… ¿sería verdad que ocultaba algo?

—¿Pensaste eso y por eso lo invitaste a él? —replicó Daichi, señalando en la dirección en que se había marchado el auto.

—¿Cómo? —se asombró Suga.

—¿Quién era? —preguntó de mal modo.— ¿Ese profesor del que tanto parloteabas?

—Sí, era él —confirmó frunciendo el ceño.— ¿Qué te… ?

—¿Tienes algo que contarme? —lo interrumpió mirándolo con fiereza.

Suga pareció muy desconcertado un momento; entonces se cruzó de brazos, alzando una ceja.

—Para qué contarte algo si pareces muy bien informado —replicó con acidez.— ¿Qué se supone que no te he contado?

—Que todo el mundo en el barrio piensa que sales con ese tipo —le soltó sin más.— Que llegas con él por las noches… —Suga le contaba todo por mensaje o llamada, pero ese detalle se le había pasado, casualmente.

Hubo un silencio tenso.

—Dilo abiertamente, Daichi —lo instó Koushi entonces.— ¿De qué me acusas? —el otro chico no respondió nada, solo lo miraba muy fijamente.— ¿De serte infiel? ¿Eso es lo que me acusas?

Daichi tomó conciencia de lo estúpido que sonaba aquello al escucharlo en boca de Suga, pero no pudo decir nada, atenazado como estaba por unos celos irracionales que nunca antes había experimentado. Todas las emociones negativas del día se agolpaban en su garganta, aprisionándola.

Se miraron en silencio durante varios segundos. La calle del barrio estaba desierta y tranquila, pero cualquier que saliera podría escucharlos.

—Vete a tu casa, Daichi —dijo entonces Suga, dándose la vuelta con gesto repentinamente cansado.

—Suga, no, espera… —lo tomó de un brazo, pero el chico se soltó.

—Vete a tu casa —le repitió.— No quiero seguir hablando de esto hoy.

—En serio…

—Mi abuela tuvo tratamiento hoy, tengo cosas que hacer… Hablamos otro día —dijo mientras entraba a su casa.— Quizá para entonces tu madre tenga suerte y por fin sales con Yui… —el otro chico quiso decir algo, pero Suga le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Daichi se quedó allí de pie un rato, en blanco, tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de pasar.

Se sentía un grandísimo idiota, y se había comportado como tal. La sensación atenazada en su estómago se acababa de incrementar por mil, acompañada de un torbellino de emociones que rugía en su interior, mezcla de frustración, angustia y enojo.

Lo más triste es que la única persona capaz de calmar su estado, acababa de cerrarle la puerta en la cara. Y por su propia culpa.

 


	25. Capítulo 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Resolución DaiSuga? No. Not yet (?)

_Meanwhile in Tokyo…_

CAPÍTULO 25

 

La alarma del celular comenzó a sonar a todo volumen a las ocho de la mañana.

“ _If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends… make it last forever, frienship never ends_ ”, cantaban las Spice Girls desde el celular.

Kuroo gruñó entre sueños, maldiciendo a Oikawa por haberle cambiado el tono de la alarma. Estaba boca abajo en la cama, con la cabeza tapada por las almohadas como solía dormir siempre; levantó con desgana un brazo para apagar el sonido, pero en cambio golpeó el aparato, que cayó al suelo lejos de su alcance.

—Kenma… —dijo entonces, tratando de despertarse.

Por toda respuesta obtuvo un murmullo adormilado. Kenma dormía plácidamente con la mitad de su cuerpo recargado sobre la espalda desnuda de Kuroo.

—Hora de levantarse —insistió Kuroo, rodando de costado para que el chico se deslizara hacia el colchón. Kenma cayó sobre las sábanas sin abrir los ojos, solo atinó entre sueños a arrimarse de nuevo al cuerpo de su compañero, aovillándose a su lado.

Hacía casi una semana que estaban solos en el departamento, pues Bokuto había vuelto a su hogar familiar durante las vacaciones, sobre todo porque le quedaba más cerca para visitar a Akaashi. Kuroo, por su parte, había permanecido en el departamento que compartían porque había tomado el puesto de asistente de laboratorio de un grupo de investigación, y le quedaba mucho más cercano a la universidad que su propio hogar. Así pues, le había propuesto a Kenma que se quedara con él durante esas semanas, y el chico había aceptado.

Tenían una rutina diaria muy parecida a sus días de preparatoria, cuando se veían por la tarde, en casa de uno u otro, estudiaban juntos y jugaban a algo, compartían charlas irrelevantes o silencios plácidos. La diferencia era que ahora estaban solos y podían tener sus momentos de intimidad sin esconderse, en el momento que les viniera en gana. A estas alturas Kuroo tenía buena parte de la espalda llena de rasguños, y Kenma llevaba varias marcas de besos por debajo de la clavícula.

“ _So tell me what you want, what you really really want. I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want…_ ” seguían cantando las Spice Girls a todo pulmón.

Kuroo gruñó una vez más y sacó medio cuerpo fuera de la cama, para estirarse hasta el celular y por fin apagar la jodida canción. Sin darse cuenta arrastró con él a Kenma, quien se deslizó de costado y cayó al suelo.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Kuroo, apurándose a levantarlo. Kenma seguía durmiendo.— Agh, eres increíble… —le lamió descaradamente un ojo y el chico se despertó sobresaltado.— Mucho mejor.

—¿Q-qué… ? —musitó Kenma, restregándose el párpado mojado.

—Hora de levantarse —anunció Kuroo.

Kenma se incorporó asintiendo bastante desorientado, mientras se tapaba la vista ante la luz que se filtraba entre las cortinas de la ventana. Era una muy cálida mañana de verano, que ya anunciaba el agobiante calor que los acecharía durante la jornada.

A pesar del intenso verano en Tokio, sofocante incluso por las noches, Kuroo no dejaba que Kenma durmiera en el futón de invitado. Antes muerto que desaprovechar los días que podía pasar durmiendo pegado a él.

—¿No era hora de levantarse? —murmuró Kenma al sentir que el otro chico le apartaba el cabello de la nuca, para comenzar a depositar besos en la piel de esa zona.

—Ya estoy _levantado_ —hizo un gesto hacia la parte baja de su cuerpo.

Kenma murmuró algo indefinido entre dientes, entonces optó por reclinarse contra el pecho de Kuroo y seguir durmiendo.

—Maldito flojo —se rió Kuroo, abrazándolo con fuerza hasta el punto que Kenma comenzó a patalear por oxígeno.— Muy bien, ve a ducharte mientras preparo el desayuno.

—Solo unos minutos más… —musitó el otro chico, tratando de volver a acurrucarse en el colchón.

—Si no te levantas de esa cama ahora mismo —le advirtió Kuroo desde la puerta—, no te dejaré salir de ella durante todo el día. Y no dormirás, precisamente.

Kenma bufó con descontento, pero le hizo caso. Quince minutos después aparecía en la cocina, ya duchado y vestido, al tiempo que Kuroo servía el desayuno. Comieron casi en silencio, como todos los días a esa hora de la mañana, pues a Kenma le llevaba un buen rato que las neuronas se deshicieran de la neblina del sueño, al menos lo suficiente para hilvanar respuestas que no fueran “ _Hum…_ ”, “ _Mmh…_ ” ó “ _Ehhh…_ ”.

Cuando por fin terminaron de desayunar, tocaba el turno de Kuroo para ducharse antes de irse a la universidad. Además ya era hora de que Kenma se marchara, pues aquel día le había prometido a Hinata que lo guiaría a él y unos amigos por Tokio. El chico estaba en la ciudad junto con el resto de su equipo por el campamento de entrenamiento, y como recompensa les habían dejado una jornada libre para que disfrutaran a su gusto.

—¿Llevas el cargador de repuesto? —le preguntó Kuroo mientras lo seguía hasta la puerta de entrada.

—Sí —asintió Kenma.

Como su celular solía quedarse sin batería, y él solía perderse a menudo, incluso en su propia ciudad, Kuroo había tomado la precaución de acostumbrarlo a que llevara dos cargadores portátiles de repuesto (uno solo no alcanzaría, porque sabía que se lo gastaría jugando).

—¿Recuerdas el recorrido que hablamos? —insistió Kuroo.

—Sí, lo tengo aquí —Kenma señaló el celular, donde había apuntado el itinerario del recorrido ideal por Tokio para mostrarle los lugares más interesantes a Hinata y sus amigos, y no terminar perdidos en el proceso.

—¿Llevas suficiente dinero?

—Sí, _mamá…_ —repuso cansinamente, mientras se calzaba las zapatillas y abría la puerta para marcharse.

—¿No te olvidas de algo?

—¿Mmh?

Kuroo se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, y cuando Kenma levantó la vista hacia él con gesto inquisitivo, inclinó la cabeza para besarlo. Fue solo un tierno beso de despedida, pero Kuroo se las arregló para pasear su lengua por el interior de la boca de Kenma, saboreando.

—Así me recuerdas —sonrió al volver a erguirse—, aunque andes emocionado por ahí con el enano.

Kenma permaneció en silencio unos segundos, sin marcharse todavía. Justo cuando Kuroo se apartó del marco de la puerta para entrar a ducharse, el chico le tomó el rostro con las manos y lo giró hacia sí mismo, poniéndose en puntillas de pie para besarlo él esta vez. No fue un beso tierno, si no la clase de besos que desata toda una reacción en cadena. No obstante, en cuanto Kuroo quiso atraparlo entre sus brazos para llevárselo de vuelta a la habitación, Kenma se apartó.

—Así me recuerdas —usó sus mismas palabras, con las mejillas acaloradas y desviando la vista—, aunque veas a Tsukishima por ahí.

Y se marchó a paso apresurado, dejando a un desconcertado y excitado Kuroo parado en la puerta del departamento.

En otra parte de la región, Bokuto caminaba a paso alegre en dirección a la casa de Akaashi. Tras insistir durante cinco días seguidos sobre ir de cita a un parque de diversiones, Bokuto había logrado que Akaashi aceptara su propuesta. Kotaro nunca había tenido una cita, ni en un parque ni en ninguna parte, y quería vivir esas experiencias.

En cuanto llegó a la casa de Akaashi y traspasó la reja del patio delantero, Bokuto quedó de piedra. Sentado en los escalones de la entrada, se encontraba un Akaashi en miniatura, que lo miró con su carita seria.

—¡AGAAAASHEEEEEE! —gritó Bokuto, corriendo a tomarlo en brazos para observarlo de cerca.— ¿QUIÉN TE HIZO ESTO? ¿CÓMO TE ACHICARON? —lo levantó en alto, contemplándolo muy preocupado desde todos lo ángulos; entonces lo abrazó estrechamente.— No importa, Akaashi, lo solucionaremos, lo prometo.

En ese momento un objeto de plástico golpeó a Bokuto en la cabeza.

—¡Deje a mi hermanito! —chilló una voz infantil desde abajo.— ¡Tío Akaaaaashiiiii, un secuestradooor!

Bokuto bajó la vista hacia una figura pequeña enfundada en un disfraz de Batman; por debajo de la capucha le sobresalían dos coletas, por lo que supuso se trataría de una niña. La chiquilla tomó de nuevo el bumerán que acababa de lanzarle por la cabeza, y se lo clavó en una rodilla.

—¿Chizu-chan? —dijo Akaashi apareciendo a toda velocidad desde el lateral de la casa.

—¡Secuestradoooor! —seguía gritando la niña, pegándole a Bokuto con su arma de plástico.— ¡Te castigaré en nombre de la Justicia!

—Es mi amigo, Chizuru —le advirtió Akaashi, acercándose para apartar a la pequeña con calma.— Bokuto-san, perdona, te estaba por llamar.

—¿Akaashi? —Bokuto los miraba de forma intermitente a él y al pequeño que sostenía en los brazos.— ¡UN MINI CLON!

—Es el hijo de una prima.

—¡Pues parece hijo tuyo! —Bokuto dejó al niño en el suelo, que corrió a esconderse detrás de las piernas de Akaashi, y desde allí lo miraba con su carita seria. Era como ver dos versiones de la misma persona.

Al final pasaron al interior de la casa, y Akaashi le pidió disculpas porque no podrían salir de cita aquel día. Una pariente tenía algunos problemas urgentes y necesitaba que le cuidaran los niños durante el fin de semana; la madre de Akaashi accedió a ello sin inconvenientes, aún sabiendo que ella misma no estaría en toda la semana en Tokio, mucho menos en su casa, al igual que su marido, pues ambos eran viajantes de negocios. Pero contaba con que su propio hijo se hiciera cargo del tema, y ni siquiera le había avisado hasta último momento. Así pues, tendría que cuidar a Chizuru, de cinco años, y a Hayato, de tres, durante algunos días.

—Lo siento, Bokuto-san, podemos ir el próximo fin de semana —dijo Akaashi, volviendo al comedor con dos vasos de té helado.— ¿Bokuto-san?

Bokuto estaba sentado en el suelo, mientras Chizuru le ponía unos broches con formas de frutillas en el pelo, después de haberle maquillado la cara con sus pinturitas. La pequeña había abandonado rápidamente las acusaciones de secuestro cuando descubrió un modelo en potencia.

—¡Ya estás listo para la cita con el tío Akaashi! —sonrió la pequeña, que aún vestía el disfraz de Batman.

—¿Qué tal me veo? —Bokuto y la niña miraron al otro chico en busca de su opinión.

—Ehh… Aquí está tu té helado.

—¡Akaaaaashi!

—¡Es que te faltan estrellas! —Chizuru comenzó a ponerle pegatinas brillantes en la frente.

El pequeño Hayato, a quien la familia apodaba Momo por su fijación con lo duraznos (así se les llama en japonés), permanecía sentado en un sillón, comiendo trocitos de la fruta en cuestión. Era muy calmado para su corta edad y casi no hablaba, tan solo emitía las palabras justas si quería algo.

 —¿Quieres ir al parque, Momo-chan? —le dijo Bokuto al pequeño, sentándose a su lado. El niño lo miró un momento, como pensativo, y luego le ofreció un trozo de durazno de su plato.— Tomaré eso como un sí.

—¡Sí, parqueeee! —exclamó Chizuru y de un salto se sentó sobre las piernas de Kotaro.

Akaashi suspiró. A penas cinco minutos que estuvo en la cocina, y su sobrina ya sabía sobre su cita y se aliaba con Bokuto como si lo conociera de toda la vida. No podía dejar a los niños solos ni un momento; y ese “ _niños_ ” incluía a Bokuto.

—No podemos ir al parque de atracciones con ellos, Bokuto-san, son muy pequeños —replicó Akaashi mientras tomaba asiento.

—¡Pero podemos llevarlos a la tienda de juegos del centro comercial! —propuso el otro chico con expresión chispeante.— ¡Todos los juegos que hay allí son para niños!

—Pensé que tenías ganas de que nosotros nos subiéramos a los juegos.

—¡Mira esta carita! —Bokuto señaló a Momo, que seguía saboreando los trocitos de durazno con expresión circunspecta.— ¡Verlo subido en el trencito será como verte a ti allí arriba! —le sonrió al niño, quien lo contempló a su vez sin perder la calma, y sin devolverle la sonrisa.

Por último Akaashi tuvo que ceder y así los cuatro se dirigieron al centro comercial, específicamente a un complejo lleno de tiendas dedicadas al entretenimiento infantil. Estaba repleto de niños de todas las edades acompañados por sus familiares, el bullicio resultaba caótico. Akaashi les dio estrictas instrucciones a sus dos sobrinitos en caso de que se perdieran (sobre todo Chizu, porque Momo iba en sus brazos). Pero olvidó darle las mismas instrucciones a Bokuto, y al poco rato lo habían perdido entre el gentío.

—¿Y el tío Bokuto? —preguntó Chizuru, estirando la cabeza como si desde su corta estatura pudiese avistar algo.— ¿Lo secuestró un hombre malo?

—No, pronto aparecerá…

No obstante, tras otros veinte minutos de infructuosa espera durante la cual Bokuto no solo no aparecía, si no que tampoco atendía el celular, Akaashi no tuvo más remedio que dirigirse a la mesa de informes para pedir que lo llamaran por los alto parlantes. Antes de hacer el anuncio le preguntaron por algunos rasgos del sujeto extraviado.

—¿Qué edad tiene el niño perdido? —quiso saber el empleado.

Akaashi mantuvo el gesto impasible.

—Diecinueve años —repuso entonces. En verdad Bokuto recién los cumpliría en Septiembre, pero no faltaba tanto.

El otro hombre pareció un poco desconcertado, pero hizo el llamado por los alto parlantes de todas formas. A los tres minutos Bokuto llegaba corriendo.

—¡Akaaasheeeeee!

—Muchas gracias —le dijo Keiji al empleado, quien se había convencido de que el muchacho extraviado de diecinueve años podría tener alguna afección de retraso madurativo. Sin embargo, Bokuto parecía un chico completamente sano; aunque al verlo abrazándose como alma en pena a su amigo por haberlo perdido durante media hora, el hombre no estuvo seguro de haberse equivocado o no.

Entonces Akaashi y Bokuto llevaron a los pequeños a montarse en algunas de las atracciones. Bokuto le sacaba fotos a Momo desde todos los ángulos.

—¡Mira la cámara, Mini-Akaashi! —le decía al niño, pero el chico salía en todas las fotos con la misma expresión. Bokuto comenzaba a adorarlo.

Pasado el mediodía, de camino al local de comida donde almorzarían, los dos niños se entusiasmaron con los globos que ofrecía un tipo disfrazado de mapache. Akaashi le compró un globo a cada uno, y cuando iba a retomar el rumbo hacia el local de comida, reparó en la expresión anhelante de Bokuto, que observaba fijamente un globo con forma de hamburguesa con ojos. Suspiró resignado y le regaló el maldito globo.

Después de comer llevaron a Chizuru a los videojuegos y Akaashi se quedó con Momo en un banco, pues el niño estaba soñoliento. Bokuto acompañó a la niña a jugar, hasta que en un momento de distracción, la pequeña terminó peleándose con tres chicos de su edad.

—¡No puedes ir de Batman! —le reclamaba uno de los niños, pues ella todavía llevaba puesto el disfraz.— ¡Eres una chica!

—¡Puedo hacer lo que quiera! ¡Ñeeeeh! —Chizu le sacó la lengua.

—¡No, no puedes! ¡Y eres fea!

Bokuto se puso nervioso, sin saber qué hacer, y miró en dirección a Akaashi. El muchacho estaba sentado lejos, leyendo algo en el celular mientras Momo dormía sentado en su falda.

—¡Bumerán de la Justiciaaaaa!

Supuso que era momento de interceder.

—¡Hey, hey, HEY! —dijo en tono alegre, llegando a pararse entre medio de los chicos y Chizuru, que ya le había lanzado el bumerán por la cabeza a uno de ellos; el niño tenía los ojos llorosos.— No hay que pelearse… —el bumerán voló de nuevo pero en dirección a la niña.— ¡Hey!

—¡Es culpa de ella!

—¡No hice nada!

—¡Quieres ser Batman y no puedes!

—¡Si puedo!

—¡Dígale que no puede! —los niños miraron a Bokuto en busca de su veredicto.

El muchacho carraspeó y puso tono importante.

—Con esfuerzo se puede ser lo que uno quiera.

—¡JA! —rió Chizuru.

—¡No es verdad! —denegó un niño, señalando a Bokuto.— ¿Usted es lo que siempre quiso?

Quince minutos más tarde, Bokuto llegó junto a Akaashi y se dejó caer en el banco a su lado.

—¿Bokuto-san? —dijo Akaashi al verlo apoyar los codos en las rodillas y hundir el rostro entre las manos. Como no obtuvo respuesta, miró a Chizuru con gesto interrogativo.

—No es lo que quería ser —aclaró la niña.

 —¿Lo que quer…?

—¡YO QUERÍA SER UNA NUBE! —lloriqueó Bokuto entonces.— ¡Desde chiquito! ¡Volar por el cielo y ser esponjosito! ¡Pero no se puedeee! —se apoyó sobre el hombro de Akaashi y le dio rienda suelta a su súbita depresión.

Akaashi tomó aquello como señal para regresar a la casa. Después de la cena Akaashi bañó a Momo, y cuando volvió al comedor, Chizuru y Bokuto miraban la lucha libre en la televisión.

—¡ACABA CON ÉL! —chillaba la niña, saltando en el sillón.

—¡HEY, HEY, HEEEY! —bramó Bokuto cuando el luchador que apoyaban hizo un último y espectacular movimiento.

—Chizuru, es tu turno en el baño, vamos —dijo Akaashi mientras dejaba al niño en el sillón.— Cuídalo un momento, por favor, Bokuto-san.

—¡Claro!

Un rato más tarde Akaashi volvía al comedor junto con la niña, ya bañada y en pijama. Bokuto seguía mirando televisión, pero había cambiado el canal por Momo.

—¡ZORRO, NO TE LO LLEVES! —gritaba el muchacho desesperado frente al televisor, y el niño le daba palmaditas en la rodilla con una expresión que parecía decir: “ _Tranquilo, es solo un dibujo animado_ ”.

Akaashi llevó a los niños a acostarse en la habitación de invitados y Chizuru le pidió que les leyera un cuento, pues Momo no se dormía si no le leían algo. Sin embargo, cuando Akaashi terminó de narrarles un breve cuento que sacó de Internet, el que roncaba estruendosamente era Bokuto. El pequeño Momo se levantó y le puso su mantita encima. Finalmente Akaashi logró que los niños se durmieran y despertó a Bokuto para que fuera con él.

—Oh, mira la hora que es —bostezó Bokuto observando su celular.— Debo irme a casa.

—Puedes quedarte —sugirió Akaashi. Que el otro chico pasara la noche allí era la idea original.

—Oh, sí, pero no podremos… ya sabes…

Se miraron unos instantes en un silencio insinuante.

—Podemos si mantenemos la voz baja —opinó Akaashi.

Sin embargo, en cuanto Keiji llegó a la habitación luego de ducharse, Bokuto roncaba profundamente una vez más. Suspiró, resignado. Había sido un largo día y en verdad era mejor descansar. Por la mañana cuando Akaashi despertó, descubrió que Bokuto había tenido visitas nocturnas en su futón de invitado: Chizuru dormía atravesada sobre su estómago, y Momo estaba acurrucado bajo su brazo.

Así pasó el fin de semana, entre dibujos animados, lucha libre y toneladas de durazno. La noche anterior a que los niños se marcharan, Bokuto y Akaashi, exhaustos después de haber logrado bañarlos y hacerlos dormir, miraban la televisión en el comedor, abrazados. En un momento llegó un mensaje de grupo al celular de Bokuto, y el chico puso gesto triste.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Akaashi.

—La familia de Daichi se enteró de su relación con Suga y no lo aprueban —le explicó, enseñándole el texto.

Akaashi no cambió la expresión.

—Ya veo…

Ambos permanecieron en un silencio pensativo un rato.

—Supongo que también pasaremos por eso algún día —comentó Akaashi entonces.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Bokuto con los ojos muy abiertos.— ¿Tu familia no nos aprobará?

—Ellos ya saben sobre mis preferencias —repuso en tono suave.— Me refería a tus padres…

—¡Ah! —Bokuto agitó una mano.— No pasa nada, ya les conté de ti.

Akaashi quedó estático un momento.

—¿Cuándo?

—Mmmh… ¿por la época en que te regalé el Anillo Único? —señaló la cadena que se veía alrededor del cuello de Akaashi, donde colgaba el anillo en cuestión, oculto por la sudadera.

—Hace casi un año de eso —fue exactamente para el cumpleaños anterior de Bokuto.

—¡Exacto!

—Y… ¿qué te dijeron?

—Mi mamá sigue preguntándome si es cierto que encontré alguien que me soporte, o si es un invento de mi imaginación —sonrió ampliamente.

—¿En… serio?

El otro chico asintió enérgicamente, sin dejar de sonreír.

—¿Y tu padre? —preguntó Akaashi con cautela.

La expresión de Bokuto se ensombreció y apartó la vista, sin decir nada.

—¿Bokuto-san? —no hubo respuesta.— Lo siento… ¿fue muy duro?

—… Sí —asintió, incómodo.— Él no deja de insistir, pero yo no quiero hacerle caso… _no voy_ a hacerle caso.

Akaashi le puso una mano en el hombro.

—¿No quiere que estés conmigo?

Bokuto giró muy rápido la cabeza para observarlo.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —sacudió la cabeza.— ¡Por el contrario! ¡QUIERE CONOCERTE!

Akaashi parpadeó.

—… no entiendo cuál es el problema.

—¡Que querrá acapararte! —bramó Bokuto.— ¡Siempre me recrimina que le robé a mi mamá por nueve meses! ¡Y que le quité el podio en su corazón para toda la vida! —se llevó las manos a la cabeza.— ¡Me juró venganza a los cinco años y sé que querrá acapararte como yo acaparaba a mi mamá!

El padre de Bokuto sonaba como una versión crecida de su hijo. Akaashi solo pudo sentir admiración por la madre de Kotaro, y algo de pena por la pobre mujer.

Al día siguiente llegó la madre de los niños a buscarlos. Bokuto se puso a llorar a lágrima viva en la entrada, agitando la mano para despedirlos, mientras Akaashi a su lado se sentía entre aliviado y liberado. Sin embargo, antes de subirse al auto de su mamá, el pequeño Momo volvió corriendo ante los chicos que lo habían cuidado y extendió una manito.

—Boku-tan —dijo el niño.

—¿Para mí? —preguntó Bokuto, y el chiquillo asintió. Estiró la mano para recibir el regalo y entonces el niño salió corriendo hacia el auto, donde por fin se marchó con su familia.

—¿Qué es? —inquirió Akaashi.

—Un carozo de durazno —repuso extrañado y le enseñó el objeto seco, seguramente parte del montón de esa fruta que el niño había comida durante esos días.

Akaashi sonrió.

—Te regaló un corazón de durazno.

Un corazón de momo.

Y Bokuto empezó a lloriquear de nuevo.

 


	26. Capítulo 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahora sí, el destino DaiSuga.

CAPÍTULO 26

 

Aquella noche después de su pseudo pelea con Daichi, Suga no pudo dormir. Se encargó de las tareas que tenía pendientes, cuidó de su abuela hasta que la anciana se durmió apaciblemente, y entonces se echó a su propia cama a leer, tratando de cansar su vista para conciliar el sueño. Pero no tuvo suerte. Claramente no dejaba de pensar en su pequeño altercado con Daichi, pero más aún, lo que no paraba de dar vueltas en su cabeza eran las palabras de la señora Sawamura. Esas palabras que le había dicho poco más de un mes atrás.

Hacía un mes Koushi solía toparse seguido con la mamá de Daichi cuando iba hacer compras al mini mercado cercano, ese mismo donde estaba trabajando Yui Michimiya. Como su madre no tenía tiempo de ir hacer compras al centro comercial, y él tenía el horario universitario cada vez más cargado, aquel lugar le quedaba cómodo para conseguir las cosas necesarias de cada día. Normalmente antes de irse de la tienda siempre charlaba un ratito con Michimiya, con quien usualmente coincidía aquí y allá en la universidad, y en una de esas oportunidades se les unió la señora Sawamura a la charla. Esa secuencia se repitió en varias oportunidades, y Koushi incluso terminó acompañando a la señora en el camino de regreso, pues las casas de ambas familias no estaban lejos. En ese corto trayecto la madre de Daichi no perdía oportunidad de sacar a relucir lo linda pareja que harían su hijo y Michimiya juntos. Suga solo sonreía en respuesta y no opinaba nada, aunque tampoco es que pudiese responder mucho, pues la mujer prácticamente hacía monólogos. Salvo por la ligera incomodidad personal de escuchar cómo a tu novio querían emparejarlo con alguien más, y dicho por la boca de su propia madre, Suga no le daba mayor importancia a esos episodios, porque en cierta manera entendía a la mujer. Sin embargo, jamás previó el viraje que tomaría la charla la última tarde en que caminó junto a la señora Sawamura, ayudándola a cargar unas bolsas pesadas hasta su casa.

—Muchas gracias, Sugawara-kun, eres un chico muy amable —le agradeció la mujer al llegar a la puerta de su casa.

—No hay por qué —sonrió el muchacho, depositando las bolsas de las compras en el suelo.— Hasta luego, señora Sawamura.

—Espera un momento, por favor, Sugawara-kun.

Koushi detuvo su retirada y observó a la mujer.

—¿La puedo ayudar en algo más?

Ella meneó la cabeza con gesto ambiguo y hubo una extraña pausa antes de que volviera a hablar.

—Sugawara-kun, ¿podrías… dejar de ver a mi hijo?

Koushi sintió que el estómago se le cerraba en un puño, pero mantuvo el gesto tranquilo.

—Desde que está en Tokio casi no nos vemos —repuso con todo el aplomo que pudo. No era posible que supiera la verdad… ¿O sí?

—Sabes a lo que me refiero —insistió la mujer en tono bajo, y sus miradas se cruzaron fijamente con expresión de mutuo y tácito entendimiento.

—Yo, señora… —su voz vaciló un instante.

—No me malinterpretes, Sugawara-kun, sé que eres un gran chico, no es nada personal contra ti —continuó diciendo ella.— Pero, por favor, no lleves a Daichi por el camino que has elegido tú —lo contempló con gesto angustiado.— Ese es tú camino, no el suyo… Te lo pido por favor.

La cabeza del jovencito era un lío de dudas y su pecho un enorme conflicto de emociones.

—Lo siento… —fue todo lo que atinó a decir.

—Si de verdad lo sientes —dijo la mujer—, déjalo ir. Deja a mi Daichi, por favor.

—Lo siento —repitió Suga—, lo siento… No puedo hacer eso —tragó con fuerza.— No puedo cumplir lo que me pide.

Hubo un tenso silencio durante el cual sus miradas no dejaron de encontrarse, midiéndose.

—¿Por qué no? —exigió saber ella.— Déjalo ser libre, por favor, déjalo ser normal.

Koushi sintió aquellas palabras como puñetazos en la boca del estómago.

—Es una decisión que le corresponde tomar a Daichi, no a mí, señora —replicó armándose de una serenidad que estaba lejos de sentir.— Si él lo decide, no tendré más opción que aceptarlo —el solo hecho de pensar en esa posibilidad lo aterraba, pero sabía que Daichi no dudaba de su relación ni un poco; aunque hasta ahora no contaban con la oposición familiar, claro.

La mujer no pareció feliz con su respuesta.

—¿Entonces si Daichi elige a alguien más, una buena chica, no interferirías?

—Sería su decisión, y aunque me doliera la respetaría, por supuesto —asintió Koushi con un nudo en la garganta.

—Ya veo —ella también asintió.— No hay nada más que decir, entonces.

—Eso creo.

—Hasta luego, Sugawara-kun —dijo la mujer antes de tomar las bolsas y meterse a su casa sin volver a mirarlo.

A partir de entonces Koushi no volvió a cruzársela en el mini mercado, cosa que agradeció. Sin embargo, al poco tiempo empezaron a correr extraños rumores por el barrio; rumores que lo implicaban a él con su profesor. Las habladurías llegaron a tal punto que incluso en la universidad comenzaron a murmurar que Suga había conseguido su ayudantía en esa cátedra, haciéndole “ _favores_ ” al profesor a cargo. Koushi hizo oídos sordos para no avivar más esas clase de cotilleos, aunque fuesen falsos y muy molestos. Lo más desagradable eran las miradas hipócritas de sus vecinos, y los posibles rumores que correrían sobre su familia y cómo lo habían criado, pero ni su madre ni su abuela parecieron enterarse de nada, y si lo hicieron, no le dieron importancia.

Suga quería hablar sobre el tema con Daichi, pero no era algo que se pudiese conversar por teléfono. Por lo tanto, mantuvo el tema oculto hasta que se vieran en vacaciones. No obstante, la primera semana que Daichi pasaría en Miyagi, Suga la tenía muy ocupada, precisamente para dejar libre toda la segunda semana de vacaciones y estar tranquilos para hablar de todo lo importante. Algo que jamás imaginó es que la madre de Daichi usaría esos días para forzarlo a encontrarse con Michimiya todo el tiempo, mientras esparcía cotilleos sobre lo linda pareja que serían, creando presión del entorno.

Koushi sabía que Daichi no era alguien débil de carácter ni fácil de manipular, aunque ciertamente no estaba seguro ciento por ciento sobre cómo reaccionaría ante la presión familiar, pero confiaba en él. Y sin embargo ahí estaba Daichi esa noche, en la puerta de la casa de Suga, acusándolo de los mismos rumores que el resto (muy posiblemente su madre), había hecho correr sobre Koushi. Confiaba en él, pero aquello fue demasiado y Suga prefirió no seguir con el tema por esa noche, pues ninguno de los dos hablaría con la cabeza fría y podían decirse cosas de las que se arrepentirían luego. Cerrarle la puerta en la cara fue difícil, pero al mismo tiempo la única salida indemne ante esa situación.

Aquella noche Suga prácticamente no durmió, salvo pequeños intervalos. Cuando se despertó a primera hora de la mañana, le costó un poco recordar por qué tenía esa sensación de desasosiego instalada en el estómago. Justo entonces recibió un mensaje de Daichi al celular.

“ _Lo siento, fui un idiota._ ”

Suga se restregó los ojos y le sonrió al celular. Solo respondió con una carita ofendida; al instante le llegó otro mensaje:

“ _Tenemos que hablar, pero primero debo resolver algunas cosas._ ”

Aquello no auguraba algo bueno. Suga estuvo de acuerdo y se despidió diciéndole que esperaría por su aviso para encontrarse a charlar, suponiendo que el aviso en cuestión llegaría más tarde, o al otro día. Pero pasaron tres días sin que supiera de Daichi, y comenzó a preocuparse.

Daichi, por su parte, también había pasado una noche horrible después de su exabrupto. Permaneció toda la madrugada en vela, pensando y repensando, hasta que por fin decidió que lo mejor sería comportarse como el adulto que ya casi era, y actuar con responsabilidad sobre sus decisiones. Era momento de hablar con su familia sobre su relación con Suga. Su padre no estaba, andaba fuera de la ciudad por unos días, pero aún así lo habló primero con su madre. No esperaba que su madre lo entendiera simplemente, incluso suponía que pondría bastantes reparos, pero lo que nunca esperó es el ataque de nervios que le dio a la mujer, culpándose a sí misma por no haberlo criado mejor, culpando al cielo y al destino, e incluso a Suga, por haberse cruzado en el camino de su hijo. Lloraba y se lamentaba desconsoladamente por la desgracia familiar. Daichi, a pesar de sentirse horriblemente ante esa escena, trató de tranquilizarla y de hacerle entender un poco su punto de vista. Pero no hubo caso. Finalmente, entre lágrimas y acusaciones, su madre le dijo que debía elegir entre Suga y su familia.

Esa misma noche Daichi se fue de su casa.

No tenía idea qué iba hacer, su cabeza era un desastre y el futuro solo le parecía un caos. Si de algo estaba seguro es que no dejaría que nadie chantajeara sus decisiones de vida, pero también sabía que elegir a Suga por sobre su familia no era un acto menor. Así, sintiéndose increíblemente perdido pero al mismo tiempo seguro de sus convicciones, todo lo que pudo hacer fue buscar refugio en casa de Asahi. No quería molestar en casa de Suga con sus dramas familiares, suficiente tenían con los propios, y en verdad aún no quería hablar con Suga de todo lo sucedido. Primero tenía que aclarar sus ideas para no volver a decir una idiotez como la última vez que se vieron. Asahi no le hizo muchas preguntas, cosa que Daichi agradeció. Sin embargo, Asumane no era la compañía ideal si lo que uno necesitaba era valor para afrontar lo que sea que deparara el futuro, por lo tanto envió un mensaje al grupo de incoherentes que tenía por amigos en Tokio.

“ _No importa si tus padres dejan de apoyarte financieramente_ ” respondió Kuroo, “ _siempre tendrás un plato de comida en nuestro departamento… y lugar para dormir en mi cama ;)_ ”.

“ _¡YO TE APOYO, DAICHIBRO!_ ” decía Bokuto en su mensaje. “ _¡Y Akaashi también! ¡No lo dice pero yo entiendo su mirada de apoyo! ¡Go, go, go, DaiSuga._ ”

“ _No tengo muchos mangas yaoi que hablen sobre oposición familiar D:_ ” decía Oikawa. “ _¡Deberé buscar otras fuentes de información! ¡Cuenta con mi apoyo!_ ”

“ _Deja de buscar referencias reales en los mangas, Oikawa_ ” intercedió Kuroo.

“ _¡Con Bokuto nos sirvió!_ ”

“ _Bokuto es tan incoherente como las tramas de los mangas._ ”

“ _¡HEY!_ ”

“ _Si necesitas un lugar para quedarte hasta que volvamos a Tokio, mi casa es tu casa_ ” decía el mensaje de Ushijima que llegó en ese momento.

A pesar de que la conversación derivó en cualquier tópico ridículo, Daichi de pronto se sintió mucho mejor. Pasó los siguientes dos días analizando muchas cosas, hasta que por fin logró acomodar todas sus ideas y darle una forma concreta a sus planes. Debía comportarse como el adulto que casi era, y responsabilizare de las consecuencias de sus acciones y decisiones. Así pues, le mandó un mensaje a Suga para encontrarse a hablar, pero antes de arreglar ese asunto tenía otra parada que hacer.

Como la había visto durante toda la semana anterior, ya conocía los turnos de Michimiya, y sabía que ese día salía luego del turno nocturno. Fue hasta la tienda donde trabaja la chica y le dijo que la esperaba a la salida para charlar; se sintió inmensamente culpable ante el brillo esperanzado en la mirada de la jovencita. Cuando Yui por fin terminó su horario laboral, se fueron caminando juntos, casi en silencio, y se detuvieron en el parque del barrio. La noche estaba cálida y silenciosa, el cielo plagado de estrellas titilantes.

—Michimiya —dijo Daichi entonces, volteándose para mirar a la chica—, sé que hay algo que has querido decir hace un tiempo… —sonrió a penas—, y he sido lo suficientemente cobarde como para evitar escucharte. Lo siento —agachó la cabeza.

—¡Oh, no, no, Sawamura-kun, levanta la cabeza! —se apenó Michimiya.

—Pero ahora soy todo oídos —anunció él.— Lo que sea que quieras decirme, lo escucharé de principio a fin.

Las mejillas de la jovencita se encendieron mientras bajaba la vista, removiendo los pies en el suelo. Seguramente no esperaba tener que confesarse de golpe. Pasaron unos pocos instantes de silencio en los que Michimiya fue armándose de valor, hasta que encontró la voz para hablar.

—Me gustas, Sawamura-kun —dijo por fin.— Siempre te he observado, desde que teníamos trece años… —se tapó la cara un momento, muerta de vergüenza.— Me gustas.

Daichi esperó a que se le pasara el acceso de timidez y Yui por fin alzara la vista hacia él; entonces le sonrió gentilmente.

—De verdad aprecio tus sentimientos por mí, Michimiya —le dijo en tono cálido.— Cuando íbamos en la escuela media también te miraba, seguro lo notaste.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa apenada y meneó la cabeza.

—Pero ya no es así… ¿verdad? —aventuró ella.

—No… lo siento, pero ya no —confirmó.— Hace varios años que hay alguien más para mí.

—Oh —Michimiya abrió mucho los ojos; al parecer nunca se había dado cuenta.— Lo siento, y yo imponiéndote mi confesión…

—No te disculpes, era algo pendiente que debía decirse —Daichi le sonrió una vez más.— Hubo una época en que yo también planeaba confesarme a ti, tanto como tú a mí… —compuso un gesto incierto. Pero aquel tiempo había pasado, y hoy se encontraban aquí, sin saber lo que hubiese sucedido de haberse confesado mutuamente en aquella temprana época.— Por otra parte, debo pedirte disculpas por la actitud de mi madre, quizá te dio esperanzas que no eran ciertas —hizo una mueca.— Lo siento, jamás fue mi intención confundirte.

Michimiya agitó las manos.

—¡Oh, no, no no! —denegó.— Descuida, de alguna forma… —se encogió de hombros.— De alguna forma lo sabía… tu respuesta —se volvió a llevar las manos a la cara.— Solo quería decir esto que llevaba callando durante tantos años.

—Comprendo —asintió.— En serio eres una buena chica, Michimiya.

Ella se sonrojó aún más.

—No hace falta que me consueles, no te preocupes…

—No, hablo en serio —le sonrió una vez más.— Quizá lo nuestro no estaba destinado a ser, nunca lo sabremos, pero eres la primera persona que me gustó, y espero que encuentres a ese alguien que se quede tan flechado de ti como yo en aquel primer día de clases a los trece años —ella lo miraba muy sorprendida.— E incluso más, que tenga el valor de decírtelo y hacerte feliz. Te lo mereces.

—Gracias —murmuró Michimiya, con los ojos vidriosos y tragando saliva con dificultad.— Bueno… debería volver a casa.

—Te acompaño, es tarde.

—¡No! Es decir, no, está bien así… prefiero ir sola.

Daichi asintió. Supuso que querría un momento a solas lo antes posible para ordenar sus sentimientos, y no podía culparla.

—Cuídate en el camino.

—Lo haré —asintió ella.— Nos vemos, Sawamura-kun… gracias por escucharme.

Se alejó despidiéndose con un gesto y Daichi quedó allí, con las manos en los bolsillos y mirando al cielo. Se tomó unos segundos para sí mismo y le mandó mensaje a Suga. Tenían pensado encontrarse en el centro comercial, pero ya que el parque estaba tranquilo, podían hablar allí sin problemas. Quince minutos más tarde Suga aparecía caminando en dirección al banco en el que Daichi esperaba sentado, con una lata de bebida fresca entre las manos. Sin siquiera saludarlo, Koushi primero le largó un puñetazo al estómago y luego se lanzó encima suyo para abrazarlo con fuerza.

—¿Qué te llevó tantos días, idiota? —murmuró en tono de queja contra su hombro.

Daichi frotó su rostro contra la coronilla de Suga, reconfortándose al tenerlo a su lado de nuevo. Un momento más tarde lo apartaba un poco para que ambos se sentaran bien y así contarle todo lo sucedido.

—¡Debiste ir a mi casa! —dijo Suga cuando Daichi le contó que se había tenido que ir de su propio hogar.

—No quería generarles más problemas.

—Nunca serías un problema para mí —sentenció Koushi.— Salvo cuando te pones celoso sin fundamentos…

Daichi hizo una mueca de vergüenza.

—Sí, lo siento, no me cansaré de disculparme por ello —murmuró.— Fui un idiota y no hay excusa para ello.

—No hace falta que seas tan duro contigo mismo —sonrió Koushi.— ¿Fuiste un idiota que sacó conclusiones apresuradas? Sí. Pero tenías la mitad de la información, comprendo la confusión… —la que seguro su madre alimentó.— Pero deja que te explique sobre mi profesor…

—No, no hace falta —lo interrumpió Daichi.— Confío en ti, no necesito que des explicaciones, si lo haces me sentiré aún más idiota por acusarte —suspiró.— Sé que debe haber una razón coherente detrás de todo eso, no lo dudo.

Suga le tomó una mano, entrelazando los dedos con los suyos.

—No es solo para darte excusas —replicó.— Realmente quiero explicarte sobre mi profesor, pensaba hablarte de ello aunque no hubiese pasado todo esto…

Daichi lo miró con curiosidad y Suga procedió a contarle todo. Su profesor resultó ser la pareja del médico de la abuela Kameko (ella negaba haber elegido a su médico porque era gay; por supuesto, nadie le creía), y como además era un profesor con el que tenía muy buena relación en la universidad, Koushi se sintió con la suficiente confianza como para preguntarle muchas cosas sobre la vida adulta de una pareja homosexual. El hombre en cuestión llevaba siete años en pareja con el hombre con quien convivía hoy en día, y a pesar de que no fue fácil para las familias de ninguno de los dos, habían logrado crear una vida juntos. Le habló sobre la adopción adulta en Japón, en reemplazo del matrimonio igualitario que regía en otros países, pero que a efectos legales servía igual; también le habló sobre lo que cabía esperar de la sociedad y su desarrollo profesional si hacía pública su relación homosexual. Era un adulto con experiencia al respecto, en cuya opinión Koushi sabía que podía encontrar consejo. Y como en su momento Suga estuvo algo anémico y debilitado, y salía muy tarde de la universidad por cumplir las ayudantías, su profesor lo había alcanzado en auto hasta su casa.

—Fueron solo dos veces que me llevó —explicó Suga.— Y ni siquiera estábamos solos porque él no sabe manejar, el auto es de su pareja, el médico de mi abuela, él nos llevó —se encogió de hombros.— La gente exageró los rumores y comenzaron a decir que yo llegaba todas las noches con un hombre…

—Lo siento por eso —murmuró Daichi cerrando los ojos y echándose hacia atrás en el banco. Estaba seguro que su madre había instigado aquellos cotilleos incoherentes…

—No sirve de nada preocuparnos por eso —sus dedos se apretaron en torno a los de su compañero.— ¿Qué haremos ahora, Daichi?

—Tú seguirás como hasta ahora, ya tienes suficiente de lo que ocuparte —repuso Daichi, pasándole un brazo por los hombros para atraerlo contra sí mismo.— Yo deberé ocuparme de conseguir un trabajo y una ayuda escolar, considerando que mis padres se desliguen de mí por completo.

—Lo siento —susurró Suga esta vez.

—No lo hagas, porque es mi decisión y no me arrepiento —se sentía seguro de eso, aunque el futuro pareciera tan inmensamente incierto ahora mismo.— No pienso disculparme ante nadie por elegirte.

—Lo sé, pero también sé que la familia es importate…

—Pues tú serás mi familia de ahora en más.

Suga levantó la vista, sonriendo, y le echó los brazos al cuello para besarlo un largo rato. Cuando por fin se apartó, ambos tenían aún la sonrisa pegada a los labios.

—¿Sabes? Si un día decidimos hacer eso de la adopción adulta —dijo Koushi entonces—, tú pasarías a tener mi apellido, porque soy el mayor —movió las cejas.— ¿Qué tal te suena “ _señora Sugawara_ ” como nuevo nombre?

—¿A quién crees le dices _señora_? —rió Daichi, abrazándolo con fuerza y besándole el cuello.

Suga se echó a reír con ganas, y su risa se fue perdiendo entre el susurro de besos con que Daichi capturaba su boca, al tiempo que lo alzaba para sentarlo a horcajadas sobre él. En cuestión de segundos quedaron atrás las tensiones y las preocupaciones del último tiempo, mientras se perdían el aliento del otro; sus labios se reencontraban con hambre atrasada y sus manos comenzaban a recorrerse ansiosamente. Por la postura en la que se encontraban, las pelvis de ambos estaban en contactos, ambos con idéntica y visible urgencia.

—Daichi… —jadeó Suga en un momento.— Estamos… en el parque…

Daichi estaba concentrado en mordisquear la clavícula de Suga, mientras una de sus manos le sostenía con fuerza la cadera y la otra jugueteaba con el pezón del chico, por debajo de la sudadera.

—¿Mmh? —Dachi se detuvo, aún absorbido por la nebulosa de placer.

Era cierto que el parque se encontraba casi desierto a esas horas, pero cualquiera podía pasar por allí de un momento a otro. El único sonido que rompía el silencio de la noche veraniega era el ocasional y lejano aullido de unos perros, y el zumbido de los insectos revoloteando alrededor del poste de luz sobre sus cabezas.

—Pero no quiere detenerme —se quejó Daichi, largando un gemido por lo bajo. No podrían terminar aquello en casa de Suga, y mucho menos pedirle a Asahi que le dejara usar su habitación para esa clase de fines.

—No dije nada de detenernos —rió Suga.— Solo… busquemos un lugar menos visible.

Y así fue como se internaron en el pequeño bosque que circundaba el parque, amparados por los árboles y el canto de los grillos, con las rutilantes estrellas como únicas testigos de su acto de amor y pasión. No les importó que el lugar no fuese el adecuado, ni que fuese al aire libre, no había momento para razonar, su urgencia por el otro era mayor. El rocío nocturno del césped se mezclaba con la transpiración de sus cuerpos, la oscura calidez de la noche se fundía con el calor de sus alientos desbocados. Los besos sabían a sudor, naturaleza y verano, a reencuentro y futuro. Y entonces, la corteza de un viejo árbol dejó impresas sus marcas sobre la espalda de Koushi cuando Daichi lo tomó allí mismo, dando rienda suelta a todo su deseo contenido el último tiempo.

Ya entrada la madrugada volvieron a la casa de Suga y por la mañana le contaron a la madre y la abuela del chico lo sucedido con la familia de Daichi. Ambas comprendieron la situación y le prometieron todo su apoyo a Daichi. Aquella misma tarde, la familia del chico se presentó en la casa de los Sugawara. Su madre estaba demacrada y pálida, y su padre serio, grave. Los dejaron solos en la sala del comedor, para que hablaran, pero Daichi pidió que Suga estuviese presente.

—No pienso darles mi aprobación —dijo el padre de Daichi tras un largo y tenso silencio.— Ni me pidas que lo entienda… tu elección está más allá de mi comprensión.

—Entiendo, padre —asintió Daichi.

—Pero eso no significa que me deshaga de mi hijo —continuó diciendo el hombre, y miró de reojo a su mujer.— Tu madre habló de más, como siempre, pero supongo que comprenderás que esto no es algo fácil de asimilar para cualquier padre o madre.

—Lo sé.

—No voy a pedirte que elijas entre tu familia y… —miró a Suga un momento y dejó la frase en el aire.— A pesar de todo esto, eres mi hijo y te conozco lo suficiente para saber que nunca le has faltado el respeto a tu familia, ni has tomado decisiones a la ligera.

—No es un capricho, padre —asintió Daichi, y puso una mano sobre los dedos de Suga, que descansaban sobre la mesa. El otro chico se puso un poco nervioso y quiso esconder la mano, pero no se lo permitió.— Es una elección de vida que he tomado a conciencia.

Su padre asintió aún con expresión sombría, luego miró a su mujer y le hizo un gesto para que hablara de una buena vez.

—Yo… yo —balbuceó la madre de Daichi, llorosa.— Lo siento, hijo, yo…

—Está bien, madre, entiendo —tragó saliva.— Espero que tú también algún día puedas entenderme realmente.

Después de algunas palabras más, el matrimonio Sawamura procedió a retirarse. Sin embargo, en la puerta de entrada la abuela de Suga retuvo un instante a la madre de Daichi.

—Me alegra que hayan podido asentar las cosas con su hijo, es un buen chico —dijo la anciana, haciéndole señas a la mujer para que se inclinara así podía hablare por lo bajo.— Ahora bien, tú vuelves a esparcir pestes sobre mi nieto… y yo te enseñaré lo que es el _verdadero_ poder de una cotilla con antigüedad —le dio con el bastón en los tobillos, haciéndole un gesto para que se retirara. La otra mujer se marchó con expresión nerviosa.

La anciana sonrió y volvió al interior de su casa, donde Koushi se reía en la cara de Daichi, diciéndole que un futuro heredaría el título de su abuela: _Señora Sugawara_.

 

 


	27. Capítulo 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La Inmaculada Vacamaría.

CAPÍTULO 27

 

El receso de verano pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para los chicos. En cuanto estuvieron en Tokio de nuevo, los entrenamientos universitarios y los de la selección juvenil (en el caso de Ushijima, Oikawa y Bokuto), les consumieron casi todo el tiempo. A su vez, Kuroo continuaba con su labor como asistente de laboratorio del departamento de Química. Y Daichi, por su parte, se buscó un trabajo de medio tiempo que pudiese conjugar entre el estudio y los entrenamientos; de alguna forma quería comenzar a independizarse económicamente de su familia, para evitarse conflictos futuros.

Así pasó el tiempo y pronto llegó el otoño, con sus hojas doradas y su agradable clima, después del agobiante calor estival. Por aquella época Oikawa y Bokuto estaban más ansiosos que nunca, pues en Noviembre tendrían un torneo nacional de volley en el que también habían clasificado las universidades de Akaashi e Iwaizumi. Por lo mismo, tanto Tooru como Bokuto oscilaban entre la alegre emoción de aquel futuro enfrentamiento, y la depresión más absoluta al pensar que no compartirían el mismo lado de la cancha con sus respectivos amores.

—Le ganaremos a todos ellos —aseguraba Ushijima, quien en su simple mente creía que el malestar de sus amigos eran por la posibilidad de perder ante otras buenas universidades.

—¡Pero… pero… ! —balbuceaba Bokuto.— ¡Yo quiero ganar el corazón de Akaashi, no ganarle un partido! ¡Pero tampoco quiero que nuestro equipo pierda! ¡AHHH! ¡AGASHEEE!

Akaashi, presente y haciendo un informe en una esquina de la mesa, ni se inmutaba ante el berrinche de Bokuto.

—¡Ya sé que ganaremos! —replicaba Oikawa.— ¡Y ese es el problema! —su expresión se tornaba dramática.— ¡Porque eso significa que traicionaré a Iwa-chan… Y TODO SERÁ TU CULPA, VACA DEL DEMONIO! —y empezaba a tirarle cosas por la cabeza a Wakatoshi. Habían prometido con Iwaizumi que juntos derrotarían a Ushijima, pero ya no era una opción viable.

Aquella escena se repetía a menudo en el departamento de los chicos.

Daichi seguía pasando mucho tiempo con ellos, pero recientemente solía ausentarse más seguido o llegaba más tarde, debido a su nuevo trabajo part-time en una tienda. Una de esas tardes llegó al departamento cargando unas cajas de pizza que le habían encargado los chicos.

—¿Qué hacen? —preguntó al entrar a la sala.

Aquella pregunta era, de alguna forma, la contraseña de Daichi. La repetía casi siempre que arribaba al lugar, y no la formulaba como un saludo casual, no; en verdad nunca entendía qué rayos hacían aquellos descerebrados la mitad del tiempo, y se veía obligado a pedir explicaciones. En ese momento en particular, Ushijima estaba recostado en el suelo con la cabeza apoyada en unos cojines, los cuales a su vez descansaban sobre la falda de Bokuto; éste último le sostenía una mano con firmeza a su amigo. Oikawa estaba sentado a un lado de Ushijima, diciéndole algo mientras le auscultaba el estómago, y Kuro estaba ubicado delante, ante las piernas flexionadas de Wakatoshi.

—¡Practicamos un parto! —respondió Bokuto con una amplia sonrisa.

—Ah, bienvenido, Daichi —saludó Ushijima.

—Shh, no hables, sigue respirando como te dije, maldita sea —lo reprendió Oikawa.

—Ah, sí, de acuerdo —continuó inhalando y exhalando profundamente.

—No deberías hablarle así a una parturienta, Oikawa —apuntó Kuroo.— Le estreserás el parto.

 —Shh, cariño, no te estreses —le dijo Bokuto a Ushijima, dándole palmaditas en la coronilla.

—Es Vacatoshi, quisiera estresarle la vida misma si fuese posible.

Carraspeando, Daichi terminó de cambiarse el calzado y pasó a dejar las cajas de pizza en la cocina antes de tomar su asiento junto a la mesa. Observó que el televisor estaba encendido en el canal de “ _Discovery Home & Healt_”, en un programa sobre cuidados de embarazadas y preparación de partos.

—¿Ya empezaron con las materias de obstetricia? —inquirió Daichi, suponiendo que aquella extraña escena en la sala se debía a alguna práctica de medicina.

—No, aún no —replicó Kuroo con una sonrisa extraña.

—¿Y… entonces?

—Entonces… eso —le señaló un par de libros que habían sobre la mesa.

Daichi tomó el más cercano y lo hojeó; se trataba de uno de esos mangas yaoi que coleccionaba Oikawa “ _por información_ ”, según él.

—¿Qué hay con esto?

Kuroo compuso un gesto de pretendida seriedad.

—Pues, al parecer, nuestro querido Ushibro no será el último bastión de material genético que perpetuará la descendencia grupal en el volley.

—¿… Qué?

—Que no tendrá hijos… o al menos no dejará embarazada a ninguna mujer.

Daichi alzó las cejas y miró a Ushijima, que copiaba los ejercicios de la mujer en el TV, guiado por Oikawa.

—¿Por qué no? ¿También saldrá con un chico?

Kuroo se encogió de hombros.

—Sigue sin interesarle nadie, hombre o mujer —repuso tranquilamente.— Por eso analizábamos que las probabilidades grupales de procrear son casi nulas…

—Eso _creíamos_ —puntualizó Oikawa, interviniendo en la explicación.— Hasta que encontramos esa joya del descubrimiento —señaló el manga que Daichi sostenía entre sus manos.

—¿Qué tiene de especial? —inquirió el chico, volviendo a pasar las hojas del tomo.

Tooru sonrió.

—Es un manga _M-preg_.

Daichi frunció el ceño un momento, sin entender aún, pero cuando bajó la vista hacia la página donde había dejado de pasar las hojas, soltó una expresión de asombro y dejó caer el manga.

—¿Qué demon… ?

—Lo que ves —asintió Tooru.— Hombres embarazados.

—Así que decidimos que aún así Ushijima sería el responsable de perpetuar la especie de este grupo —continuó explicando Kuroo.— Y practicamos para un futuro hipotético.

La parturienta del televisor largó un agudo quejido de dolor y los cinco se sobresaltaron.

—Se le cae la manta sagrada, Bokuto —dijo Tooru entonces.

—Oh, sí, lo siento —Bokuto acomodó sobre la cabeza de Ushijima un pañuelo blanco extendido, que le daba aspecto de novicia rebelde travesti.

—¿La manta sagrada? —repitió Daichi, cada vez más convencido de que había comido algo en mal estado y estaba alucinando.

—Si Ushijima no se interesa ni en hombres ni mujeres —dijo Kuroo—, nos queda una sola opción para la concepción…

— _El Espíritu Santo_ —sentenció Oikawa; Ushijima a su lado asintió con gesto solemne mientras Bokuto cerraba los ojos y hacía la señal de la cruz.— Vacatoshi será la nueva Virgen —señaló el pañuelo-manto sobre la cabeza del chico.

Y Ushijima se puso a entonar el Ave María.

—Esperen un momento… —Daichi se pasó las manos por la cara, dividido entre la risa, la exasperación y el desconcierto.— Son conscientes de que esto es biológicamente imposible, ¿verdad? —señaló la página del manga donde el protagonista se mostraba felizmente con una barriga de embarazada.— Oikawa, tu estudias para ser médico.

—Lo sé, lo sé —Tooru sacudió la cabeza.— No quería aceptar hacer esto.

—Ya veo…

—Es decir, hablamos de la vaca, su parto debería asistirlo un _veterinario_ —añadió Tooru y se encogió de hombros.— Pero no conocemos a nadie de esa carrera…

— _Aaaaaaveeee Mariaaaaaa… Maaater dei…_ —entonaba Ushijima.— _Oraaa pro nobis peccatooooribus_ …

—Es hora de pujar, Ushibro, tengo a tu hijo listo —dijo Kuroo entonces, poniendo un peluche de Bob Esponja entre las piernas de Ushijima.

—Su hijo perfecto —asintió Tooru.— Cuadrado y estúpido.

—Están locos —Daichi parpadeaba, incrédulo, y rompió a reír estruendosamente ante tanta estupidez.

Los demás terminaron uniéndose a sus carcajadas y se detuvieron recién cuando ya les dolía el estómago de tanta risa.

En verdad habían querido esperar a Daichi con alguna idiotez para distraerlo un poco, pues el último tiempo había estado muy serio y taciturno, a pesar de que sus temas personales se habían arreglado de un modo u otro. Por eso habían improvisado aquella idiotez, a raíz de la sorpresa de Tooru al descubrir aquel nuevo género de mangas yaoi.

Después de que todos recuperaron el aliento tras la risa, se dispusieron a comer las pizzas mientras veían TV y hablaban de tonterías. Después de cenar continuaron con el tema del M-preg, y entre una cosa y otra, comenzaron a ponerse un cojín debajo de la chaqueta para simular un embarazo masculino. Oikawa le mandó a Iwaizumi una foto de sí mismo con barriga de embarazada, posando estúpidamente.

“ _Tendremos un mini Iwa-chan :P_ ”, escribió Tooru en el mensaje.

A los pocos minutos le llegó la respuesta de Hajime.

“ _Tengo que ir a comprar cigarros a la esquina. Adiós._ ”

Mietras Oikawa se quejaba de los tsunderes del mundo y Kuroo preparaba té en la cocina, escucharon que llamaban a la puerta, golpeando. Era tarde para visitas, a esa hora solamente podía tratarse de Kenma o Akaashi, pero ambos tenían llave para entrar por su cuenta. De cualquier modo, Bokuto se puso de pie para ir a ver de quién se trataba.

—Oye, Bokuto… —le dijo Daichi cuando el otro pasó al lado suyo.

Pero el chico no lo escuchó, ni se percató de que aún iba con el cojín bajo la chaqueta, como si fuera embarazado. Bokuto, sonriente, abrió la puerta.

—¿Quién… ? ¡Ah, Kenma, eras tú! —todos escucharon su grito ahogado.— ¡¿Qué te pasó?!

Ante el tono horrorizado de su amigo, Kuroo dejó lo que estaba haciendo en la cocina y salió a toda velocidad para ver qué sucedía. Kenma venía acompañado por Miyuki, su amiga de la universidad, quien lo traía casi a rastras, rodeándolo con un brazo. El chico estaba todo despeinado, tenía la cara golpeada, un ojo hinchado, la boca ensangrentada y se sostenía el abdomen con dificultad.

—L-lo siento… —sollozó Miyuki, rompiendo a llorar de golpe.

Sin darle lugar al estupor, Kuroo liberó a la chica del peso de Kenma y lo llevó al interior del departamento, acomodándolo con cuidado sobre el sofá, al tiempo que Oikawa corría a su casa a buscar los implementos necesarios para tratar las heridas del recién llegado. Ushijima se puso rápidamente a examinar a Kenma.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Daichi, llevando a Miyuki hasta la mesa para que se sentara y se calmara un poco. Ella también estaba despeinada, tenía la ropa desarreglada y algunos raspones en la mejilla y las manos.— ¿Los asaltaron?

—N-no… solos nos a-atacaron… y f-fue mi culpa… —balbuceó la jovencita, hundiendo la cara entre las manos.— Lo s-siento, Kenma…

El chico trató de sonreírle para tranquilizarla, pero la herida en su labio le tornó el gesto en uno de dolor.

—No es tanto —se las arregló para responder.— Seguro se ve peor de lo que es… —largó un quejido cuando Ushijima comenzó a palparle las costillas.

Kuroo, a su lado, permanecía serio y lívido, con los puños cerrados. Oikawa regresó en ese momento con su botiquín médico; entre él y Ushijima se encargaron de limpiar y vendar las heridas de Kenma rápidamente. También le dieron algunos medicamentos para el dolor y la inflamación, por lo cual al cabo de un rato el chico ya se encontraba mucho mejor, aunque visiblemente magullado.

Daichi se había encargado de tranquilizar a Miyuki, o lo intentó, al menos, pues la chica no dejó de temblar y lloriquear hasta que vio a Kenma más estable. A ella también le trataron las heridas, y una vez que los ánimos se calmaron, contaron lo que había sucedido.

Venían caminando tranquilamente rumbo al departamento de Kuroo y Bokuto, cuando al doblar una esquina se toparon con tres muchachos que comenzaron a insinuarle cosas a Miyuki, gritando desde la otra vereda a raíz de su aspecto. Ella siempre iba bien maquillada, con su largo pelo trenzado y teñido (solía cambiar el color cada dos semanas, actualmente lo llevaba entre verde y azul) y en ese momento vestía ropa casual: falda corta, medias largas y chaqueta; pero además llevaba estampados y pines de manga y anime por todas partes. Los tipos los siguieron algunas cuadras en las que no se veían más transeúntes que ellos, diciendo todo tipo de obscenidades, mientras Kenma y Miyuki apretaban el paso para llegar cuanto antes a una zona con más gente, o una tienda donde refugiarse. Sin embargo, no tuvieron suerte, y los tres tipos se atravesaron en su camino antes de que arribaran a un lugar seguro.

En verdad apartaron de un empujón a Kenma porque solo querían acorrarlar a Miyuki, pero el muchacho consideró que no podía dejar a su amiga a su suerte, aunque él mismo tampoco contaba con la contextura física ni los conocimientos en pelea para presentar batalla (ni la presencia de carácter para ello). Lo único que se le ocurrió fue usar algunas de las frases provocadoras que conocía por Kuroo, y tuvo éxito: los tipos se enojaron y, mientras uno de ellos acorralaba a Miyuki, los otros dos se ensañaron con Kenma. Así ganó el tiempo suficiente para que Miyuki pudiese deshacerse de su propio agresor, ya que ella sí practicaba artes marciales recientemente, pero no podría contra tres hombres a la vez. Dejó _knock out_ al primero, y luego fue ayudar a su amigo contra los otros dos antes de alejarse corriendo. Salieron triunfantes, en términos generales, a pesar de las magulladuras de Kenma.

—Lo siento, es mi culpa —volvió a repetir Miyuki, agachando la cabeza con gesto compungido. El rímel de los ojos se le había corrido, parte de su recogido trenzado estaba todo despeinado y tenía las medias rotas.

—No es así —objetó Daichi, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.— Es culpa de ellos.

—Pero dijeron que yo los provoqué —murmuró ella.— Que llamé su atención por ir vestida así… —bajó la voz, afligida.— Lo siento, Kenma…

—Escucha, no es tu culpa —reiteró Daichi.— Lo que sea que lleves puesto de vestimenta no es excusa para que nadie te ataque.

—Es verdad —asintió Kuroo. Seguía muy serio, pero cuando supo que las heridas de Kenma no eran nada grave, parecía haberle vuelto el alma al cuerpo.— No te culpes por la imbecilidad de esos mal nacidos, nada justifica que hagan algo así.

Miyuki asintió levemente.

—Gracias —musitó apenada.

—Además ahora mismo estás rodeada de todos nosotros, que somos varones, y ninguno te hemos atacado —dijo Daichi entonces.

—Tampoco es que seamos la gran amenaza para la población femenina, claro —comentó Oikawa mientras observaba a Bokuto, quien todavía tenía el cojín bajo la chaqueta y se acariciaba la fingida panza de embarazada, contemplando toda la escena con gesto preocupado.

—Mi punto —siguió diciendo Daichi, ignorando a Oikawa—, es que tu aspecto, sea cual sea, no justifica las actitudes abusivas de los demás. No te culpes por las heridas de Kenma, ellos son los responsables.

—Y después de todo les diste su merecido —apuntó Kuroo, que había ido hasta la cocina para buscar el té para todos que antes no había terminado de preparar.

—Qué bueno que eres alto, Kuro —comentó Kenma en ese momento, con expresión algo ida, mientras el otro chico ponía frente a él una taza de té y una porción de tarta de manzana.

—Gracias —sonrió Kuroo un poco extrañado ante un halago de su parte.

—No, en serio, eres alto y fuerte —en lugar de tomar la tarta con el tenedor, Kenma usó el utensilio para pinchar un poco el brazo de Kuroo.— No podría salir con una chica.

Los demás contenían la risa ante la expresión casi drogada de Kenma; Kuroo mantuvo el gesto serio.

—¿Ah, no?

—No… son pequeñas y hay que cuidarlas —se tocó la herida del labio.— No sirvo para eso.

—Ya veo.

—¿Entonces Tetsu-chan es una pareja conveniente para ti? —dijo Oikawa con una sonrisa maligna.

Kenma pareció desorientado.

—¿ _Tetsu-quién_?

Bokuto se llevó una mano a la boca.

—TetsuBRO —dijo como si fuese la idea más maravillosa que hubiese tenido en un largo tiempo. Lo cual, en su caso, podía ser literal.

—No —se negó Kuroo.— Solo… _no_.

—¿Sabes, Kenma? Me sorprendiste —comentó Oikawa entonces, acercándose al chico en cuestión.— Siempre te creí más Whitney Houston, pero hoy demostraste tener algo de Kevin Costner.

—¿De qué demonios hablas, _Tontooru-chan_? —replicó Kuroo, mientras Kenma se veía aún más desconcertado.

—Ya sabes, “ _El guardaespaldas_ ”, la película —repuso Oikawa.— Oh, por favor, es un clásico de todos los tiempos.

—Claro, claro.

—Hoy Kenma no solo fue rescatado, si no que también protegió a alguien —anunció Tooru con voz teatral; sacó su celular y se puso a buscar una canción.— Y es por eso que… —se puso de pie con los brazos extendidos en pose dramática y miró de reojo a Ushijima.— Vaca.

Wakatoshi asintió y también se puso de pie.

— _And aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiaaaaii wiiiill alwaaaaays loooveee youuuuuuu…_ —comenzó a cantar Oikawa junto a la melodía del celular, dejándose caer hacia atrás para que Ushijima lo levantara en brazos y comenzaron a dar vueltas por el comedor.

Akaashi abrió la puerta en ese mismo instante, pues venía a pasar la noche allí, y se encontró una de las extrañas escenas que siempre lo recibían: Oikawa y Ushijima girando cual Barbie en el Cascanueces por la sala; Kuroo tratando de darle una porción de tarta en la boca a Kenma, quien estaba todo vendado y con expresión de reset cerebral; Daichi tapándose la cara junto a Miyuki, que se reía y coreaba la melodía; y Bokuto de pie para recibirlo con una ancha sonrisa.

—¡Podemos ser padres M-preg! —le dijo todo feliz, palmeándose la abultada barriga debido al cojín.— ¡Podemos encargar un mini-Akaashi!

Keiji permaneció en el vano de la puerta durante unos instantes, sin decir nada, solo observando.

—Voy a comprar pan a la esquina —dijo mientras giraba para retirarse.

—Llévame contigo —le pidió Kenma.

Oikawa exclamó:

—¡Si te encuentras con Iwa-chan en la esquina envíale mis saludos!

 


	28. Capítulo 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party hard. (?)

CAPÍTULO 28

 

Noviembre estaba cada vez más cerca, y junto con el nuevo mes llegarían los encuentros universitarios de volley en los cuales se enfrentarían a las universidades de Akaashi e Iwaizumi. Por esa razón, Bokuto y Oikawa estaban en un estado de vaivén emocional que el resto no sabía cómo manejar. Precavidamente optaron por ignorarlos a ambos… siempre que pudieran. Cosa que no sucedía a menudo, por supuesto.

Bokuto comenzó a tener pesadillas en las que Akaashi, disfrazado de cucaracha, proclamaba que el As de su nuevo equipo era mucho mejor, tras lo cual ambos se iban juntos, volando encima de una burbuja y rodeados de coloridos fuegos artificiales.

—¡NOOOO! —se despertaba Bokuto, gritando.— ¡LAS BURBUJAS Y LOS FUEGOS SON NUESTROS, AGAAASHEEEEE! ¡BROOO, LA CUCARACHAAAA! ¡SE VA, SE VUELAAA! ¡BROOO!

La primera vez Kuroo pensó que de verdad había una cucaracha volando en la habitación de su amigo, y llegó corriendo a socorrerlo. La segunda noche que ocurrió lo mismo, simplemente entró para tirarle un pantuflazo por la cabeza para que se callara. La tercera vez ya ni lo escuchó, porque se había puesto tapones en los oídos. Por la mañana encontró a Bokuto en el comedor, ojeroso y acurrucado entre la cortina de la ventana, balbuceando sobre insectos y abandono.

En el caso de Oikawa no se despertaba a mitad de la noche, víctima de pesadillas absurdas, por el simple hecho de que casi no dormía. Por eso mismo, cada madrugada después de las dos de la mañana, su celular sonaba puntualmente y sin falta.

—Vete a dormir —le ordenaba la voz de Iwaizumi desde el otro lado de la línea.

—Estaba durmiendo, Iwa-chan —respondía Tooru con pretendida inocencia.

—Y una mierda —replicaba Hajime.— Sé que estabas viendo por nonagésima los videos de los campeonatos de volley de mi uni —resoplido.— Vete a descansar de una maldita vez.

—Sí, Iwa-mamá… —recién entonces Tooru apagaba el TV y se metía en la cama.

Cada noche Iwaizumi se ponía una alarma a esa hora de la madrugada para llamar a Oikawa y cerciorarse de que se fuera a dormir. Conocía muy bien su manía de obsesionarse con los partidos que más le interesaban, por la razón que fuere, y sabía que terminaba durmiendo poco y muy tarde.

“ _Maldito idiota obsesivo-compulsivo del volley, debería dejar que se las arreglara solo de una jodida vez_ ”, pensaba Hajime cada vez que lo despertaba la alarma para hacer la correspondiente llamada. Pero nunca cumplía sus propias quejas, y seguía ocupándose de Tooru aún en la distancia.

Otro efecto de la inestabilidad emocional de los chicos, era que Bokuto había vuelto a sus episodios depresivos con más frecuencia (se negaba a recibir los pases de Tooru en los entrenamientos y por lo mismo terminaba practicando solamente con Shirabu como setter, pues al parecer el chico le causaba menos sentimiento de culpa); y Oikawa, por su parte, lidiaba con su nerviosismo haciéndole todo el bullying posible a Ushijima.

—El horóscopo de la semana para Leo dice que, si quieren obtener fortuna en el deporte, la gente de ese signo debería meter la cabeza en una licuadora y apretar el encendido —leyó Oikawa en una revista, mientras subía y bajaba una pequeña pesa para mano.

—Pobre gente —opinó Ushijima.

—Tú eres de Leo.

—Oh.

—No le creas, Ushijima —comentó Daichi al ver que la vista de Wakatoshi se posaba en la licuadora que había en la cocina.

—¿Y qué dice para Cáncer? —dijo Kuroo entonces, arrebatándole la revista a Tooru.— Oh, mira, aquí en consejos de los astros pone algo interesante.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí, escucha —carraspeó y compuso voz grave mientras leía.— “ _La gente de Cáncer haría bien en aceptar que debió ir a Shiratorizawa…_ ”

Oikawa entrecerró los ojos con gesto contrariado.

—Ve y muérete.

—Bueno, pero tú primero —sonrió Kuroo.

Otra de las consecuencias del arrebato emocional de los dos muchachos era que estaban excesivamente motivados para entrenar. Salían a correr desde temprano por la mañana y no paraban de ejercitarse hasta antes de irse a dormir. Una lluviosa tarde otoñal Kuroo llegó de las clases vespertinas y, antes de abrir la puerta, pudo escuchar la música sonando a todo volumen dentro del departamento; se oía la canción “ _What a feeling_ ”, de la clásica película Flashdance.

—¿Qué caraj… ? —al ingresar a su casa Kuroo se tapó la boca con un mano para no largar una risotada, y con la otra mano sacó el celular, pretendiendo tomar una foto de la escena.

Bokuto y Oikawa, enfundados en sendas y coloridas mallas deportivas, se ejercitaban frente al televisor, viendo la película en cuestión.

“ _What a feeling!… Being's believing!”_ , decía la canción en esa escena.

— _Take your passion!_ —canturreaba Oikawa mientras hacía rítmicos abdominales en el suelo.— _And maaake it happen!_

Bokuto, mientras tanto, hacía estiramientos de pierna contra una silla y meneaba la cadera; ambos estaban sudados pero animados. Acababan de ver las primeras películas de Rocky para motivarse con el inicio de su entrenamiento diario, y de alguna forma terminaron con una película sobre baile (pero no por ello menos motivadora.) Kuroo los grabó en un video y después lo subió a las redes, donde fue furor durante unos días.

El ánimo exacerbado de Oikawa y Bokuto era tal, que llegó un punto en que Kuroo estuvo tentando de desmayarlos a ambos con cloroformo, y mantenerlos así durante las siguientes dos semanas para no tener que soportarlos más. Afortunadamente surgió un tema que logró distraer al par de obsesionados emocionales: _Halloween_. Se estaba organizando una fiesta universitaria al respecto de esa fecha y les habían insistido para que participaran en ella.

—Quizá no sea buena idea asistir a la fiesta de disfraces —opinó Daichi un mediodía, mientras los cinco almorzaban en la cafetería de la universidad.

—¿Por qué no? —quiso saber Kuroo.

—La fiesta será el sábado, de seguro las cosas se alocarán hasta el otro día… —Daichi meneó la cabeza.— Y ellos —señaló a Oikawa, Bokuto y Ushijima—, tienen partido con el seleccionado juvenil el siguiente martes y jueves… y la semana que le sigue comienzan los encuentros universitarios de volley —todos permanecieron en silencio, analizándolo.— Para ti y para mí no es tanto desgaste, quizá, pero ellos deberían descansar más.

La lógica de las palabras del ex capitán de Karasuno resultaba irrefutable, y todos se desinflaron un poco ante tal perspectiva.

—Tampoco es malo invertir el tiempo en esparcimiento de vez en cuando —dijo Oikawa de pronto.— No hemos asistido a una fiesta desde Abril, ¡divertirse con amigos también es parte de la vida universitaria!

—Solo digo que deben cuidar su físico.

—¡Y lo hacemos! —afirmó Oikawa, con los palillos en el aire en gesto teatral. Bokuto aprovechó para robarle una albóndiga de carne del plato.— Además, en los partidos del seleccionado aún vamos como suplentes y reserva, ni siquiera es seguro que participemos.

—Y luego vendrá la época de exámenes, ya no tendremos tiempo de salidas —apuntó Kuroo, quitando una croqueta del plato de Bokuto y colocándola en el plato de Oikawa.

—¡Brwuoh! —barbotó Bokuto, indignado, con la boca llena.

—Mastica o habla, elige una de las dos.

—Vamos, papá Daichi, prometemos hacer las cosas bien —dijo Oikawa en ese momento, componiendo un mohín y batiendo las pestañas.— Danos permiso para salir, por favor.

—Llama a mamá Suga para que nos dé su opinión —sonrió Kuroo, señalándole el celular que descansaba en la mesa junto a su bandeja de comida.

—Seremos responsables —afirmó Ushijima entonces, con su circunspección habitual.

Daichi terminó por lanzar un largo suspiro al tiempo que asentía, resignado.

—¡Ahora hay que decidir los disfraces! —se entusiasmó Bokuto.— ¡Vayamos los cinco como los Power Rangers!

—O como las Sailors Scouts —se rió Kuroo.

—O como los Caballeros del Zodiaco —dijo Ushijima.

—¡Sí, eso!

—¡Es una fiesta de disfraces de Halloween, no una convención de anime y cosplay! —protestó Oikawa, blandiendo los palillos en el aire nuevamente. Bokuto, una vez más, aprovechó para recuperar su croqueta del plato de su amigo.

—Oh, vamos, Tontooru, sería divertido ir como los Caballeros —comentó Kuroo mientras le trababa los palillos a Bokuto con los suyos propios, obligándolo a soltar la croqueta.— Solo te opones porque no quieres ir como Shun…

—No es verdad —Tooru levantó la barbilla con gesto altanero.

Últimamente Miyuki pasaba un montón de tiempo reunida con los chicos; al inicio los visitaba acompañando a Kenma, y con el tiempo empezó a ir por su propia cuenta. Por lo mismo empezaron a incrementar las actividades frikis en grupo, y pasaron un fin de semana entero jugando un rol de mesa basado en los Caballeros del Zodíaco. Fue todo un debate decidir quién sería quién…

 —Shun te va bien, Oikawa —opinó Kuroo en ese momento.

—¿Qué? No.

—Shun es un personaje muy bondadoso… —comentó Daichi, haciendo un gesto significativo hacia Oikawa.

—Bueno, pero Toontoru _aparenta_ ser bondadoso y encantador —explicó Kuroo—, aunque en el fondo está poseído por Hades y es un jodido villano.

Oikawa rezongó hasta el final, pero tuvo que quedarse con ese papel. Sin embargo, ahora que debatían por los disfraces para Halloween no estaba dispuesto a ceder nuevamente. Al final decidieron que dejarían la discusión para la noche, cuando se reunieran en el departamento con Miyuki, quien iría a cenar con ellos (y a sacarles información para su manga yaoi.)

—¿Paloma-chan asistirá a la fiesta? —le preguntó Oikawa a Ushijima cuando los cinco se dirigían a vaciar los restos de comida de las bandejas en los basureros.

—¿Quién?

—Paloma-chan —señaló hacia una mesa junto al ventanal, donde Shirabu comía solo mientras leía unos textos.

—¿No era un ternero? —se extrañó Bokuto, al tiempo que Kuroo y Daichi ponían los ojos en blanco.

—Ahora evolucionó a paloma —sonrió Tooru.— Porque será el Espíritu Santo, en forma de paloma, que se unirá con la Virgen —extendió los brazos, señalando la silueta de Ushijima.

—Tu trabajo como Cupido no está rindiendo muchos frutos que se diga —comentó Kuroo con una sonrisa torcida.

—No es mi culpa, si no de Satanás —Tooru bajó la voz e indicó hacia otra mesa.

—¿Tsugimoto-san es Satanás? —Ushijima alzó las cejas.

—Lo es, y trata de tentarte y llevarte por el mal camino…

—Mira quién habla de llevar a alguien por el mal camino —murmuró Daichi con una mueca.

Tsugimoto era un estudiante de cuarto año en la facultad de Medicina, el mismo que siempre que estaba a cargo de los trabajos de investigación de los cursos inferiores, le echaba elogios a Ushijima y reproches a Oikawa. Recientemente, además, ocupaba el cargo de asistente del preparador físico de la universidad, por lo que solía estar presente en los entrenamientos del equipo de volley, tomando notas y ayudando. Oikawa estaba irritado con el tipo desde hacía tiempo, porque siempre lo tenía de punto y le tomaba el pelo; pero el colmo fue cuando le dijo que tenía piernas demasiado delgadas, que debería entrenarlas para llegar a tenerlas como Ushijima, cuya contextura física era digna de todos los elogios deportivos. Parecía competir codo a codo con Shirabu por ser el Fan Nº1 de Wakatoshi. Los demás no lo veían así, pero Oikawa estaba convencido de su teoría.

—Te lo digo, te tiene echado el oj… ¿dónde se metió este idiota? —inquirió Oikawa al ver que Ushijima no estaba junto al grupo.

El muchacho se había alejado de ellos en dirección a la mesa de Shirabu, donde compartió unas pocas palabras con el chico y volvió junto a sus amigos.

—Fui a preguntarle si iría a la fiesta —anunció ante la mirada inquisitiva de Tooru.— Dijo que prefería quedarse estudiando.

—¿Y no le insististe?

—Solo le comenté que nosotros sí iremos y entonces dijo que lo pensará.

—Bueno, eso en tu caso casi equivale a una invitación…

Oikawa pudo apreciar a la distancia que el chico miraba demasiado fijo su plato, y parecía algo sonrojado… o quizá solo se lo imaginaba. Como fuere, necesitaba apoyo emocional.

—¡Yo estoy de tu lado, Shirabu Ternero/Paloma-chan! —exclamó agitando una mano en su dirección.

Entonces el sonrojo de Shirabu fue real; fingió no reparar en ellos y escondió el rostro tras uno de sus libros. Varias personas comenzaron a murmurar y algunos se reían.

—Deja de llamar la atención, estamos en la cafetería —murmuró Daichi, sujetando a Oikawa por el cuello del suéter para arrastrarlo fuera del lugar.— Y también deja de apodar a la gente como animales.

Aquella noche estaban reunidos como siempre para estudiar, cenar juntos y hablar estupideces. Pasadas las siete de la tarde Kuroo salió del departamento para ir a buscar a Kenma y Miyuki, que estaban en camino, mientras Daichi y Ushijima se encargaban del menú de esa noche, y Bokuto luchaba con álgebra. Oikawa también se dirigió a la salida, porque era su momento de llamar a Iwaizumi y precisaba un poco más de silencio alrededor.

—Ve disfrazado de bote de basura —le sugirió Hajime cuando le contó acerca de la fiesta de disfraces.

—No seas malo, Iwa-chan… ¿No podrías venir este fin de semana? —quiso saber Tooru.— Será divertido…

—No lo creo, además del trabajo tengo un montón de prácticas de la facultad.

—Serían solo unos días… —como Iwaizumi dudó un instante, Oikawa se entusiasmó.— Si vienes puedes disfrazarte de planeta.

—¿De planeta?

—Sí, y yo de alien —sonrió.— Así te invado.

Iwaizumi no alcanzó a responder nada cortante porque lo interrumpieron los agudos ladridos de Wasabi, exigiéndole atención y cariño. A los pocos segundos finalizaron la llamada y Oikawa suspiró, deseando que pudieran verse más seguido, antes de entrar de nuevo al departamento de los chicos.

A unas cuadras de allí, Kuroo estaba esperando a Kenma y Miyuki en la parada de autobuses. Ya estaba oscuro y había poca gente en la calle. En cuanto los vio bajarse del transporte, se acercó a ellos para saludarlos.

—¡Oh, Kuroo-san, viniste a buscarnos de nuevo! —sonrió Miyuki.

—No era necesario, Kuro, son solo cinco cuadras hasta tu departamento —comentó Kenma.

Desde aquella vez en que ambos habían sido atacados, la sobreprotección de Kuroo en torno a Kenma se había multiplicado por mil.

—Al menos salúdame antes de empezar con el reclamo habitual —comentó Kuroo inclinándose sobre el chico para darle un beso breve pero intenso. Kenma se sonrojó un poco pero no dijo nada, solo apartó la vista y miró alrededor para constatar que no hubiesen más transeúntes por allí.

Kuroo esbozó una sonrisa felina y le tomó la mano antes de emprender la caminata hacia el apartamento.

—Maravilloso… —murmuró Miyuki con el celular en mano, pues acababa de sacarles una foto.

—Oye, Miyu, esa vale por dos del álbum de cosplay —le comentó Kuroo a la jovencita.

Se había vuelto costumbre entre ellos dos el compartir fotos de Kenma. Kuroo tenía un montón de fotografías que le sacaba al muchacho cuando estaba durmiendo al lado suyo, o recién levantado, o saliendo de la ducha, etc. Miyuki, por su parte, había usado a Kenma de modelo para crear algunos cosplays que le habían encargado, y le había sacado varias fotos con diferentes atuendos. Así pues, Kuroo y Miyuki habían formado una alianza de tráfico de imágenes entre ellos dos, ante el fastidio inicial y la resignación final de Kenma.

Minutos más tarde llegaron al departamento junto a los demás y continuaron con el debate de los disfraces luego de la cena.

—Quedan pocos días, lo más sencillo es que vayan como villanos o monstruos clásicos de terror —opinó Miyuki.— Ya saben, vampiros, zombies, hombres lobos…

—Ushivaca debería ir como Freddy Krueger —opinó Oikawa.— Porque es una pesadilla ambulante.

—¡No hablemos de películas de terror! —pidió Bokuto de repente.

—Es _Halloween_ , Bokuto. ¿De qué quieres que hablemos si no es de terror? —dijo Kuroo, recostado en el sillón con las manos detrás de la nuca.— ¿Del documental sobre los hábitos copulativos del cangrejo ermitaño?

—Depende… suena un tema algo terrorífico también.

—Hablando de hábitos copulativos de terror… —murmuró Oikawa entonces, pensativo, y miró a Ushijima.— Me sorprendió tu iniciativa de ir a invitar a Shirabu a la fiesta.

—¡¿En serio hizo eso?! —se asombró Miyuki, con ojos brillantes. Seguía con sumo interés los desvaríos mentales de Tooru acerca de la (no) vida romántica de Ushijima y sus supuestos pretendientes.

—Le faltó un poco de emoción a la escena, pero básicamente sí, eso hizo —asintió Oikawa.— ¡Y también estaba el rival presente, escuchando todo!

—¿Tsugimoto-san estaba allí? —la chica abrió más los ojos.— Oh, quisiera conocerlo, pero de momento me lo imagino muy bien parecido y maduro.

Tooru agitó una mano con gesto de rechazo.

—Bien parecido es, un poco, pero también es un idiota.

—Tsugimoto-san es alguien muy maduro —sentenció Ushijima.

—Alguien _maduro_ no llama “ _piernasflacas-kawa_ ” a su kohai.

Los demás contuvieron la risa.

—Claro, porque alguien maduro le pone apodos de animales a su kohai —comentó Kuroo con malicia, pero Oikawa lo ignoró.

—No sé de dónde sacas tu idea de que a Tsugimoto-san pudiese interesarse en un hombre —intervino Daichi en ese momento.— Hay un ejército de chicas detrás suyo, y es sabido que hasta hace poco salía con esa compañera que además trabajaba de modelo.

—Ushibro también podría ser modelo —opinó Bokuto

—Todos ustedes podrían serlo —dijo Miyuki con expresión embelesada, alzando su celular para sacar más fotos.

—Eso no significa nada, Daichi —replicó Kuroo.— Mira a Oikawa, tuvo novia en la secundaria, siempre tiene admiradoras y fans allá donde vaya, y sin embargo es totalmente pasivo por Iwaizumi.

— _Love wins_ —dijo Oikawa alzando los dedos con el signo del amor y paz.— Kuroo tiene razón, en la facultad de medicina corren rumores de que Tsugimoto-san juega en los dos equipos de la cancha.

—¿Cómo es eso posible? —inquirió Ushijima seriamente.— ¿Se cambia de equipo en el entretiempo?

—¿En qué deporte se puede hacer eso? —quiso saber Bokuto, muy interesado.

Oikawa los contempló con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Es una expresión, idiotas, ya saben: “ _Ese atiende los dos teléfonos_ ”, “ _Aquel patea para los dos arcos_ ”, “ _Ese otro se cruza de vereda de vez en cuando_ ”… —pero ni Ushijima ni Bokuto parecían comprender la relación subliminal entre las frases.— Que alguien es bisexual, idiotas, le gustan hombres y mujeres por igual.

Los días pasaron rápidamente, entre clases, estudios en grupo y entrenamientos intensivos. Miyuki les proporcionó algunos disfraces que pudo conseguir (Oikawa iba disfrazado de alienígena, Kuroo como vampiro, Bokuto como Beetlejuice, Daichi como demonio y Ushijima como zombie), y así los cinco por fin asistieron a la fiesta. Kenma y Akaashi también irían, aún a regañadientes, pero llegarían juntos más tarde.

Al inicio marchaba todo normal en la fiesta para los chicos, pero no tardaron en alocarse cuando se toparon con el grupo del equipo de baloncesto. Ese y el club de volley eran los dos equipos más renombrados de la universidad, consiguiendo más clasificaciones a campeonatos y premios importantes que el resto de los equipos deportivos; por lo mismo, había una ligera rivalidad implícita entre los miembros de ambos clubes, por ver cuál destacaba más. Oikawa y Kuroo se lo tomaban casi personal, claro, y Bokuto se les unía más por lealtad que por rencor propio. Daichi pasaba del tema, aunque obviamente se veía arrastrado por los otros, y Ushijima estaba demasiado seguro de su superioridad para que siquiera le interesara demostrar nada a unos desconocidos; pero debía apoyar a sus amigos, por supuesto.

Así, la nube de chicas que revoloteaban en torno a Oikawa y Kuroo tuvieron que dispersarse un tanto para dejar lugar a que los chicos y sus amigos se enfrentaran con un grupito del equipo de baloncesto. Empezaron con tonterías como pulsos y desafíos de canto e incluso baile en parejas; Bokuto se la pasó pisando a la chica que bailó con él, mientras que Oikawa y Kuroo generaron un pequeño revuelo por quién sería su compañera de baile; Ushijima, por su parte, los sorprendió a todos con sus impecables movimientos bailando en pareja. Llegada la competencia de beber, prefirieron dejarle aquel deber a sus senpais, más experimentados en el tema; sin embargo, en el calor del momento los llevaron a beber a ellos también, y a partir de allí la cosa comenzó a alocarse un tanto.

A esas alturas iban en un empate técnico y al final el equipo de baloncesto los retó a un desafío de baile; la gente se ubicó en un amplio círculo en torno a ellos y pudieron apreciar a los basquetbolistas demostrando sus impecables habilidades para el breakdance. Los chicos del club de volley observaban el espectáculo desde un rincón, muy serios.

—Dime que sabes hacer algo de eso —le susurró Oikawa a Kuroo.

Su amigo hizo una mueca ambigua.

—Ya me gustaría, sí. Esos movimientos tienen un montón de aplicaciones en la cama…

Ushijima tenía la vista demasiado perdida por el alcohol que ingirió como para servir de algo en este caso. Todos estaban un algo encendidos y desatados por lo mismo, de hecho.

—¿Bokuto? Tu debes saber. Tienes cara de breakdancer —dijo Tooru entonces, girándose hacia su otro amigo.

—Puedo girar sobre mi cabeza, sí —asintió Bokuto, sonriente.— Siempre jugué a ser un helicóptero.

—Sería mejor aceptar la derrota —comentó uno de sus compañeros del club de volley, que solo había participado en el desafío de beber.

—¡Jamás! —denegó Oikawa.— Chicos, esto requiere medidas drásticas.

Daichi gimió por la bajo.

—¿Qué tan drásticas? —quiso saber.

—¿Recuerdan aquel fin de semana cuando nos obsesionamos con el Just Dance? —los demás asintieron.— Es hora de brillar, muchachos.

Una vez que los del equipo de baloncesto terminaron su número y el resto de los invitados los aplaudió, todos miraron en dirección a Oikawa y compañía, pues era su turno en el desafío. Los cinco estaban parados un al lado del otro, con las piernas ligeramente separadas y expresión seria (Daichi estaba colorado como un tomate y Ushijima algo pálido, de hecho). A un chasquido de los dedos de Tooru, el DJ puso la música que le habían pedido.

“ _Young man, there's no need to feel down… I said, young man_ ” comenzó a sonar por los alto parlantes, al tiempo que los chicos comenzaban la coreografía.

— _It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A!!!_ —cantaban al llegar al estribillo, y el público coreaba “ _Y.M.C.A_ ”.

De allí pasaron a cantar y bailar “ _Footlose_ ”, mientras el resto de los invitados se unían al baile, y terminaron con “ _Friends will be friends_ ”, de Queen.

— _RIGHT TILL THE EEEEEEND…_ —coreaban los cinco con los brazos entrelazados por los hombros uno del otro, un tanto fuera de sí mismos.— _FRIENDS WILL BE FRIEEEEENDS!!_

Finalmente la ovación los dio por ganadores a ellos, aunque sus habilidades para el breakdance no figuraran en ninguna parte.

—La nostalgia musical es un factor importante para ganarse al público —comentó Oikawa mientras tomaban algo para refrescarse.— Se impresionaron por los movimientos de ellos, pero conectaron más con nosotros.

—Eres un maldito manipulador —sonrió Kuroo, chocando su vaso con el de Oikawa.

—Akaaashiiii… —bramó Bokuto al ver al chico aparecer entre la multitud, y corrió a abrazarlo, levantándolo en andas.— AKAASHIII WILL BE AGAAASHEES…

—Lo perdimos —dijo Daichi entonces, apiadándose del pobre Keiji, cuya expresión de póker no alcanzaba a esconder del todo sus ganas de huir del país y el continente en ese preciso instante.

Kuroo se acercó a Kenma y los demás se dispersaron un tanto cada uno. Daichi salió del salón para tomar un poco de aire y aprovechó para llamar a Suga, que esa noche también tenía una salida con amigos, según le había contado.

—¿Qué tal la estás pasando? —le preguntó Daichi a Koushi.

—Divertido, aunque Asahi parece un poco agobiado.

—¿Por qué?

—Uno de los chicos ya está embriagado y parece que su alter ego borracho se cree stripper, y le está bailando a Asahi —largó una sonora carcajada.— Deberías ver esto.

—Mientras no te baile a ti…

—Sería mucho mejor si cierto demonio me bailara a mí —comentó Suga, pues unas horas antes le había llegado la foto grupal de los chicos disfrazados en Tokio.

—Miyuki dijo que me eligió ese disfraz porque, según ella, tú eres un ángel y yo un demonio que te hizo pecar —dijo con tono de incredulidad.

—Es una chica muy perspicaz —Koushi volvió a reír.— Porque así fue, por supuesto, tú corrompiste mi inocencia y mi aura angelical.

—Claro, claro…

Siguieron hablando un poco más y Daichi hubiese querido preguntarle por Yamaguchi, ya que al parecer el chico había acudido a Suga por algunos problemas personales (que al parecer implicaban a Tsukishima), pero no era el mejor momento para tratar un tema serio. Se despidieron con la promesa de hablar de nuevo al día siguiente y Daichi emprendió el regreso al salón. No encontró a Bokuto ni Kuroo por ningún lado, seguramente andarían por algún rincón oscuro con Akaashi y Kenma. No obstante, sí divisó a Oikawa, que parecía observar fijamente algo, muy concentrado.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Daichi al llegar a su lado.

—Vigilo… a Tsugimoto-san —contestó su amigo, algo tambaleante, medio escondido tras una columna y estirando el cuello.

—… ¿Por qué?

—Por _ezo_ —señaló hacia una ventana abierta algo alejada, donde Shirabu y Ushijima parecían estar charlando.— Lo he visto… me di cuenta cómo observaba a la vaca todo la _noshe_ … ese sshhhugimoto-shan… —parpadeó un poco aturdido.

—Quizá deberíamos volver al apartamento —opinó Daichi.

—¡No!

—Sí —su tono fue firme.— Le avisaré a los demás que nos vamos y te acompañaré de regreso.

Ushijima, por su parte, se había acercado a donde Shirabu tomaba aire, pero en verdad todavía no le había hablado nada al chico. Simplemente necesitaba un poco de aire fresco y tranquilidad durante un momento, pues las cosas se habían alocado demasiado para lo que él estaba acostumbrado.

—¿Estás bien, Ushijima-san? —le preguntó Shirabu después de un tiempo considerable en silencio.

—Por supuesto —asintió Wakatoshi, duro como una estatua.

—Pues no lo parece —observó el chico.— Le diré a Sawamura-san que…

—Shirabu.

—¿Sí?

—¿Tienes dos teléfonos?

El chico frunció el ceño un momento.

—Eh, ¿no? Tengo un solo celular.

—Ya veo —asintió Ushijima.— Entonces no atiendes los dos teléfonos.

Shirabu alzó una ceja pero no dijo nada más.

—Shirabu.

—¿Sí?

—No te cambies de equipo en la cancha.

—No se puede hacer eso, Ushijima-san.

—Lo sé, pero si se pudiera… no lo hagas, quédate en nuestro equipo.

El otro chico asintió y apartó la vista hacia el cielo nocturno, apoyando los brazos en el borde de la ventana.

—Siempre elegiría jugar en tu equipo, Ushijima-san, por eso estoy aquí.

—Perfecto —asintió Wakatoshi; dicho lo cual, se desplomó cuan largo era en el suelo.

—¡¿Ushijima-san?!

Ushijima era demasiado grande para que cualquiera pudiese cargarlo, por lo que Tsugimoto (salido de Dios sabe dónde, según el criterio de Oikawa, pero él mismo no estaba muy sobrio para ponerse a protestar con coherencia) se ofreció para ayudar a Daichi, y así llevaron entre los dos al gigante desmayado hacia los dormitorios universitarios. Luego, los demás volvieron al complejo de apartamentos. Oikawa se despidió de los otros en el pasillo, entró a su casa y llamó a Iwaizumi para cantarle “ _Friends will be friends_ ” brevemente, tras lo cual cayó redondo en el recibidor y allí se durmió, abrazado a las pantuflas que usaba Hajime cuando viajaba a Tokio.

Kuroo y Bokuto estaban demasiado eufóricos aún como para irse a dormir, aunque fuera todo lo que quisieran hacer Kenma y Akaashi.

—¡Broooo, solo tú me entiendeeees! —se lamentaba Bokuto, colgando del cuello de Kuroo.

—Lo sé, bro, lo sé —respondía el otro, abrazándolo estrechamente.— No sé qué haríamos el uno sin el otro.

—Broooo.

—Bruuuh.

—Salgan juntos y ya, entonces —dijo Akaashi con gesto cansino, sentado en el sillón junto a Kenma, quien revisaba su celular en silencio.

—¡¿AKAASHI?! —exclamó Bokuto.

—Es solo una idea.

—Oh, vamos, bro, no te pongas triste —dijo Kuroo mientras hacía que Bokuto apoyara la cabeza en su hombro.— Akaashi solo está un poco celoso.

Keiji ni se inmutó.

—¿Lo estoy?

—¿Lo está? —se esperanzó Bokuto.

—Sí, Akaashi, _lo estás_ , y te entiendo, lo que tenemos con mi bro es único e inigualable —compuso una expresión ladina y usó su dentadura postiza de vampiro para mordisquearle el cuello a Bokuto.— Pero, tranquilo, lo nuestro es puro y fraternal…

—¿ _Yo_ estoy celoso? —repitió Akaashi muy calmado, y le pasó un brazo por los hombros a Kenma para atraerlo contra sí mismo, sin que el chico se resistiera si quiera; tan solo siguió con su celular.

—Sí, _tú_ … —Kuroo hizo una pausa al observar la mano de Keiji que se mecía por el cabello de Kenma, entrelazándose entre las finas hebras para luego deslizarse hacia su cuello.— Lo estás, admítelo —murmuró mientras Bokuto seguía abrazándolo y él le desabrochaba el saco del disfraz, quitándoselo, para luego seguir con la camisa. Bokuto, metido en el juego, también se las arregló para quitarle la capa y parte del disfraz a su amigo.

—Oh, no me digas —sonrió Akaashi, inclinándose para frotar su mejilla con la de Kenma, que alzó el rostro distraídamente ante el contacto, sin apartarse.— ¿Y qué tal tú? ¿Estás celoso?

—Por supuesto que no —denegó Kuroo, que ya había logrado dejar a Bokuto con el torso al aire y le pasaba una mano por la espalda, delineándole los músculos.— ¿No deberías esta _aquí_ , Akaashi?

—¿Y tú no deberías estar _aquí_? —replicó el otro chico, dibujando el contorno de los labios de Kenma con un dedo.

—¿Akaashi? —dijo el chico entonces, recién cayendo en la cuenta de toda la situación.

—Parece que los bros se están divirtiendo entre ellos, Kenma —explicó Keiji.— Tal vez deberíamos divertirnos por nuestra cuenta… —y le alzó la barbilla.

Kenma miró de reojo hacia Kuroo y Bokuto, prácticamente sentados uno encima el otro y a medio desvestir.

—Claro, por qué no —aceptó encogiéndose de hombros.

Akaashi sonrió de lado en dirección a Kuroo.

—Ya que no estás celoso… —sus labios se posaron sobre los de Kenma y comenzaron a moverse con parsimonia.

Los otros dos quedaron de piedra.

—Bro —murmuró Bokuto, con los ojos como dos platos voladores y sin parpadear.

—… ¿Mmh?

—No sé si esto me molesta o me excita.

—Estoy igual… —admitió al tiempo que Akaashi le echaba la cabeza hacia atrás a Kenma para profundizarle el beso. Kuroo y Bokuto siguieron inmóviles hasta que los otros dos chicos terminaron medio recostados en el sillón.— Hey…

—Hey, hey —replicó Bokuto.

—¡HEY! —dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, al ver unas manos que iban sobrepasando límites, y saltaron en dirección a los otros dos chicos.

Kuroo atrapó a Kenma entre sus brazos y se lo llevó, mientras Bokuto le trababa las muñecas a Akaashi sobre el sillón. Todos estaban agitados y con las mejllas arreboladas.

—¿Qué pasa, Bokuto-san? —musitó Akaashi.— ¿Celoso?

Pero Kotaro, en lugar de responderle, le abrió la camisa de un tirón, rompiéndole los botones en el proceso, y se inclinó para lamerle el cuello y los pezones mientras le desabrochaba el pantalón con la misma urgencia.

Unos metros más allá, Kuroo había sentado a Kenma sobre la mesa y ya lo había despojado de casi toda la ropa, entre besos voraces y roces ansiosos. Entonces lo volteó para ponerlo boca abajo, mientras le masajeaba la erección y le lamía la espalda. Kenma se arqueaba contra él como un gatito entregado al placer de las caricias.

—Akaashi… —protesto Bokuto al sentir que el otro chico se alejaba de él. Pero Keiji solo cambió las posiciones para que su compañero quedara sentado en sillón y se ubicó a horcajadas sobre él, frotando sus miembros duros y húmedos.

Bokuto echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sofocado y con los ojos cerrados; Keiji se reclinó para besarle el cuello, separando por un instante sus pelvis unidas. Kotaro aprovechó ese mismo movimiento para introducir su erección en Akaashi, sin más preparación ni preámbulo que una intensa embestida, que dejó sin aliento a Keiji.

Kenma también gimió y contuvo la la respiración de golpe, cerrando los dedos en torno al borde de la mesa, al sentir que Kuroo igualmente se abría paso dentro suyo sin aviso ni dilación, reclamando que le cedieran lo que pertenecía con cada empujón de sus caderas

La sala del departamento se convirtió en un cúmulo de jadeos, gemidos y respiraciones entrecortadas, al tiempo que la piel rozaba con la piel, aumentando el calor y el ritmo, con una cadencia cada vez más desenfrenada, hasta que la sala entera estalló en una última expresión de éxtasis.

Todos despertaron recién pasado el mediodía, con dolor de cabeza y una nube mental que volvía confusos algunos recuerdos de la noche anterior.

Oikawa estaba al lado, arrepintiéndose de todos sus pecados en vida y tomando todo lo necesario para la jaqueca y la acidez.

Daichi había descansado un poco mal, pero no tenía más que un leve aturdimiento al despertar.

Ushijima abrió los ojos sin entender nada de la vida y con recuerdos muy difusos de la noche anterior.

—Oikawa —susurró en cuanto el otro chico atendió la llamada al celular.

—¿Qué pasa, vaca? —replicó Tooru.— Dime que tú también sientes que usaron tu cerebro para hacer un remate cruzado.

—Algo así.

—Genial, justicia divina —gimió.— ¿Qué querías?

—Creo… que atendí el otro teléfono.

Entre las muchas cosas que no recordaba ni entendía Ushijima, estaba el por qué se encontraba sin ropa.

En una habitación que no era la suya.

En una cama que no era la suya.

Y junto a una persona desnuda que, al menos hasta donde recordaba, tampoco era suya.

 

 


	29. Capítulo 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confusiones resacosas y otras desgracias.

CAPÍTULO 29

 

Era un mal sueño. Solo eso.

Una pesadilla.

No era real. No podía serlo.

Pronto terminaría...

Tooru abrió los ojos de repente, sintiéndose sumamente desorientado y con malestar físico. Le llevó un rato entender qué hacía durmiendo en el recibidor de su departamento, abrazado a una pantufla de Godzilla, hasta que recordó la fiesta de la noche anterior y todo cobró sentido.

Se incorporó y se arrastró miserablemente hasta el baño, donde se duchó antes de ir a la cocina para comer algo y tomarse unas pastillas que le quitaran aquel horrible zumbido de los sesos. Casi ni probó los huevos revueltos que se hizo, los dejó a un lado y tomó bastante agua junto con la medicina. Luego se quedó allí sentado, con el rostro hundido entre los brazos, prometiéndose a sí mismo no volver a probar alcohol en lo que le quedara de vida. Lo juraba por los fuertes brazos de Iwa-chan.

Entonces recordó que había estado soñando algo antes de despertar, y a la acidez estomacal se le añadió una opresiva pesadumbre de ansiedad; pero no podía recordar de qué se trataba el mal sueño. Supuso que así era mejor, pues ya se sentía lo suficientemente indispuesto sin necesidad de recordar pesadillas angustiosas. Y hablando de angustia...

Tomó su celular y se quedó viendo la pantalla. Se acordaba de haber llamado a Iwaizumi antes de dormirse en el recibidor, y estaba seguro que le había cantado, pero no recordaba si Hajime le había contestado algo o no; lo más probable es que lo hubiese insultado y mandado a dormir. Sonrió con nostalgia. Cada vez se veían menos con Iwaizumi, y aunque se mantenían en contacto por llamadas y mensajes, había un montón de cosas cotidianas que estaban perdiéndose de compartir. Cosas pequeñas, cosas tontas y casi insignificantes en el día a día, pero eran cosas que ya no compartían entre ellos, si no con otras personas. No se veían desde el verano, ninguno había podido viajar a ver al otro, y las llamadas y mensajes se espaciaban más cuando los dos estaban muy atareados entre estudios y entrenamientos, lo que últimamente sucedía casi todo el tiempo.

Tooru entendía todo eso. Su parte racional comprendía que así era su relación ahora, que no había mucho más que pudieran hacer, pues ambos habían tomado sus propios caminos en la vida; y aunque trataban de que sus rumbos no se alejaran demasiado, había momentos en que resultaba inevitable el distanciamiento, como líneas tangentes que se encuentran en un solo punto, por única vez, y después se alejan para no volverse a encontrar jamás.

A pesar de que intentaba no deprimirse innecesariamente al respecto, habían muchas veces en las que Tooru sentía que era el único interesado en sostener la cercanía de su relación, el único que se esforzaba en no perder el estrecho vínculo que siempre los había unido...

El sonido de una llamada entrante lo salvó de seguir hundiéndose en pensamientos innecesariamente deprimentes. No le sorprendió que se tratara de Ushiwaka, solo esperaba que el maldito se sintiera tan mal como él; aunque conociéndolo era muy probable que contara con un gen específico anti-resacas.

—Oikawa... 

La voz pastosa e insegura de Ushijima fue música para sus oídos, confirmándole a Tooru que en esos momentos no era el único sintiéndose cualquier cosa menos un ser humano. Sin embargo, las siguientes palabras de su compañero lo dejaron perplejo.

—Creo… que atendí el otro teléfono.

Tooru tardó varios segundos en procesar la información, y para cuando sus neuronas lograron recordar cómo se realizaba la sinapsis necesaria para preguntar algo, la llamada se cortó. Trató de contactarse con el número de Ushijima, pero le salía el contestador automático. A pesar de la nebulosa en la que aún tenía perdido el cerebro, Tooru sabía que era un momento que requería medidas drásticas. Salió como una saeta de su departamento y tocó la puerta de al lado, encontrándola sin llave.

—¡Tenemos una emergencia bovina! —exclamó mientras abría la puerta de par en par.— ¡Debemos ir a... ! —miró un momento el panorama.— Olvídenlo.

Cerró la puerta al tiempo que el Photoshop de su mente le aplicaba un filtro pixelado a la escena que acababa de presenciar. Él muriéndose en su depresiva resaca a cinco metros de allí, y sus vecinos reviviendo de lo que tenía toda la pinta de haber sido una orgía. Y Ushijima unas cuadras más allá perdiendo la pureza (vaya uno a saber de qué ángulo). Solo faltaba que Daichi hubiese tenido sexo por video-llamada con Suga, y entonces Tooru podía considerarse el único perdedor de la noche anterior. Resopló y salió disparado en dirección a la residencia universitaria mientras se comunicaba con Daichi.

—¿Está Ushijima contigo? —le preguntó en cuanto Sawamura atendió el teléfono.

—¿Eh? No, salí a comprar algo para almorzar. ¿Sucede algo?

—¿Anoche lo dejaste en su habitación?

—No, había perdido sus llaves, así que Tsugimoto-san... 

—Te llamo luego.

Tooru cortó abruptamente la llamada al llegar a la residencia. Subió las escaleras a toda velocidad y se plantó frente a la habitación de Tsugimoto. Tras sus fuertes aporreos, la puerta se abrió y por ella apareció su senpai, con el pantalón mal abrochado y todo despeinado.

—Ah, mi kohai de las piernas flacas —sonrió el tipo, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta con expresión relajada.— ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Oikawa lo apartó de un empujón y se asomó a la habitación, pero no había nadie más allí.

—¿Dónde está Ushijima? —exigió saber.

—Guardado en el bolsillo no lo tengo, si quieres fíjate —Tsugimoto meneó la cadera, señalando los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—¿Qué le hiciste a Ushijima? —inquirió Tooru, ignorándolo.

—Nada que él no aprobara —el otro muchacho sonrió con sorna.

—Estoy preguntando en serio.

—Y yo te respondo en serio —replicó Tsugimoto.— Estudio medicina, ya sabes, sé cómo hacer que un cuerpo se sienta bien... 

—El idiota de Ushiwaka estaba borracho —indició Tooru muy serio.— Te aprovechaste de él.

—Eso suena un poco fuerte —volvió a sonreír con gesto sardónico y sin pizca de culpa.— Ushijima solo estaba alegre y relajado, como nunca lo está, y fue algo muy útil para mí... pero prometo que no lo dañé.

—Con o sin daño, eso es abuso —siseó Oikawa, cerrando los puños.

—Podemos debatir al respecto, pues Ushijima no se quejó... _mucho_ —volvió a sonreír.

—¡DESHONORASTE A NUESTRA VACA! —exclamó Tooru, tomándolo por el cuello de la camiseta para estamparlo contra la pared.

—¿Oikawa?

Tooru giró la cabeza al escuchar la voz de Ushijima y lo encontró parado en la puerta, observando la escena.

—¡Vacatoshi! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ushijima parecía un poco raro; su expresión se mantenía tan seria como de costumbre, pero había un inusual rictus de desconcierto en su gesto.

—Vine a darle las gracias a Tsugimoto-san —repuso tras una leve vacilación. 

—¿Las gracias? —se soliviantó Tooru.— ¡¿Después de lo que te hizo?!

Hubo un breve silencio.

—Lo que me hizo estuvo bien —replicó Wakatoshi.

Tooru soltó el cuello del senpai y dejó caer el brazo junto con la mandíbula.

—Ya está, le dio el Síndrome de Estocolmo —se lamentó mientras se presionaba los ojos con una mano.

—Oikawa... 

—¡NO! ¡No está bien lo que te hizo!

Ushijima parpadeó, aún más serio y desconcertado que antes.

—¿No? —se llevó una mano a la cabeza.— ¿Por qué no?

—¡Porque esas cosas se hacen con el consentimiento de ambas partes!

—Ah, ya veo... —asintió con la vista un poco ida.— Pero... él tenía mi consentimiento.

La expresión de Tooru viró por todos los matices de la indignación y la exasperación, y entonces Tsugimoto se echó a reír a carcajada limpia, sosteniéndose el estómago.

—¿De qué te ríes, imbécil? —lo increpó Oikawa, agarrándolo del cuello de la camiseta de nuevo.— ¿Te parece gracioso abusar de alguien?

—¿De quién abusé? —el senpai continuó riéndose.

—¡De él! —Tooru señaló a su amigo.

—¿Me abusaron? —se extrañó Ushijima.

—¡Sí!

—Oh.

Cuando Tsugimoto por fin terminó de reírse, Tooru se enteró que todo lo que el senpai le había hecho a su amigo fue tratarlo médicamente. Ushijima se había lastimado la parte posterior de la cabeza al caer desmayado, por lo que lo llevaron hasta la enfermería de la residencia, donde Tsugimoto le suturó la pequeña herida y también le dio suero para hidratarlo íntegramente y así evitarle una enorme resaca.

—Oh... ah... ya veo —Tooru soltó la camiseta del senpai, mientras los tres quedaban sumidos en un incómodo silencio.— Supongo que te debo una disculpa.

Tsugimoto asintió con gesto socarrón.

—Me la debes. 

Tooru compuso una mueca de fastidio.

 —Pues... ¡que te la dé tu abuela!

Tomó a Ushijima del brazo y lo arrastró lejos de allí a toda velocidad; se detuvieron recién al llegar al patio de la residencia.

—¡DÓNDE DEMONIOS DORMISTE! —quiso saber Oikawa.

—Perdí las llaves de mi habitación... —comenzó a decir Ushijima.

—¡Eso ya lo sé!

—Entonces Shirabu dijo que podía dormir en su cuarto.

—... ¡AJÁ! —Tooru elevó los puños al cielo.— ¿Así que atendiste el teléfono de Paloma-chan?

—No, el de su amigo.

—... ¡¿QUÉ?! —la sonrisa triunfal se desdibujó del rostro de Oikawa.— ¡¿QUIÉN?! 

Ushijima le explicó que se había tratado solo de un malentendido por su parte. Shirabu compartía la habitación con otro compañero que no volvería a la residencia aquella noche, y por eso podía ofrecerle esa cama de más a Ushijima. Sin embargo, el otro chico en cuestión llegó por la mañana, ebrio como una cuba, y se lanzó a su cama sin siquiera darse cuenta que ya estaba ocupada por otro borracho durmiente. Ambos tenían la costumbre de dormir solo en ropa interior, y de allí la confusión de Wakatoshi al despertar y encontrarlo a su lado.

—Bueno, es un desenlace mucho menos interesante de lo que esperaba —murmuró Oikawa en cuanto terminó de escuchar su versión de los hechos.— Pero supongo que es mejor así... —suspiró y lo miró mal.— ¡Me hiciste salir corriendo todo resacoso para nada! —y le lanzó un puñetazo al hombro.

—Sí, lo siento... —asintió Ushijima, aún con expresión ida.

Era raro verlo así de perdido, pero Tooru supuso que se debía a la resaca, así que no le dio más vueltas al asunto. Se reunieron con los demás y juntos afrontaron un apático domingo de resaca y recuerdos imprecisos.

Promediando la semana los chicos tuvieron dos encuentros clasificatorios de volley con el seleccionado nacional. Primero se enfrentarían al equipo de Rusia y luego al de Corea del Sur. Oikawa, Bokuto y Ushijima todavía no se habían ganado la titularidad en la nueva categoría, si bien Wakatoshi estaba cerca de conseguirla, pero aún así eran los primeros suplentes en la lista y tuvieron que salir a jugar en varias oportunidades. El partido contra los rusos fue muy duro, y un par de titulares terminaron con lesiones menores, por lo que el partido contra los coreanos lo jugaron con varios de los jugadores de reserva, entre ellos los tres chicos. Finalmente perdieron ante Rusia y le ganaron a Corea del Sur. Los próximos partidos recién se disputarían en Diciembre y entonces definirían a no su clasificación.

El siguiente fin de semana estaban todos bastante agotados, pues Kuroo y Daichi habían tenido entrenamiento intensivo con el equipo universitario, mientras los otros tres chicos entrenaban y disputaban los partidos con el seleccionado.

—¿Nos extrañaron durante los entrenamientos? —preguntó Bokuto el sábado después de la cena. Había maratón de Star Wars aquella noche, y estaban listos para que iniciara.

—La cancha no es lo mismo sin tus gritos y tu insoportable vaivén emocional, Bro —repuso Kuroo.

—Oh, Bro.

—Bruh.

—¿Pasa algo, Ushijima? —le preguntó Daichi al muchacho, quien venía de la cocina con un recipiente lleno de palomitas de maíz recién hechas y de pronto se había detenido, observando las palomitas como si escondieran el secreto de la eterna juventud.

—¿Huh? 

—¡Piensa rápido! —Oikawa le lanzó una mini pelota de volley, pero Ushijima no alcanzó a reaccionar y el objeto le golpeó la frente antes de caer dentro del recipiente de las palomitas.

—Oye, ten más cuidado con Pelotita-chan —le recriminó Kuroo a Oikawa. Habían comprado aquella pequeña pelota en cuanto la vieron en una tienda infantil, bromeando acerca de que era la hija de Ushijima y su pelota de volley de entrenamiento, esa que siempre llevaba en el bolso.

—¿Estás bien, Ushibro? —inquirió Bokuto entonces.— Últimamente vives en las nubes.

—¿Quizá el alcohol de la fiesta le quemó la única neurona que le funcionaba? —fingió preocuparse Oikawa.— Un minuto de silencio por ella, por favor.

Ushijima no respondió nada y simplemente tomó su lugar en el cojín junto a la mesa. En ese momento llegaron Akaashi y Kenma, trayendo el helado que se le había antojado a Bokuto a último momento.

—¡Yeyyy, Agaasheee! —Bokuto rodó por el suelo hasta abrazarse a la pierna de Keiji.

—Hola, Bokuto-san.

—¿Me extrañaste? 

—Hola, Bokuto-san.

—Me extrañaste, ¿cierto?

—Hola, Bokuto-san.

—Akaaashiii —se quejó Kotaro ante la evasiva del otro chico.

—Un día de estos le gastarás el nombre a ese pobre muchacho, de pronto pasará a llamarse Raúl Fernández Ortiz y le crecerá bigote y acento mexicano —opinó Oikawa en tono fastidiado.

—Hoy estuviste pegado al canal de telenovelas latinas de nuevo, ¿verdad? —le dijo Daichi a Tooru, quien solo sacó la lengua y apartó la vista.

Mientras Kenma ayudaba a Kuroo en la cocina a traer las últimas cosas necesarias antes de que empezaran la maratón de películas, Bokuto le insistía a Akaashi para que le dijera cuál regalo le gustaría.

—No hace falta que me regales nada, Bokuto-san,

—¡Pero se acerca tu cumpleaños!

—Falta un mes todavía.

—¡La nada misma! ¡Dime qué te gustaría!

—Ni se te ocurra decirle “ _sorpréndeme_ ” —avisó Kuroo desde la cocina.— O puede aparecer en tu puerta con un reactor nuclear envuelto para regalo.

—Sí, lo sé —asintió Keiji calmadamente.

—Akaaashee —Kotaro compuso un mohín.— O quizá... —esbozó una anca sonrisa.— ¿Me quieres _a mí_ de regalo?

—No —el gesto de Bokuto se puso mustio y Akaashi prosiguió.— Porque ya eres mío.

Bokuto saltó por encima de la mesa y cayó sobre Akaashi, abrazándolo fuertemente hasta con las piernas y plantándole besos por toda la cara.

—Bueno, bueno, vamos a calmarnos —dijo Oikawa entonces.— Conténganse un poco, por favor, hay niños presentes.

—¿Qué niños? —inquirió Daichi.

Oikawa lo miró un momento.

—Es decir, hay un virgen presente —señaló a Ushijima.— Por favor, respeten su pureza.

Pero Ushijima no les prestaba atención, comía palomitas de maíz y jugueteaba distraídamente con la pequeña pelota de volley.

La maratón dio comienzo y todos se ubicaron cómodamente en torno al TV. Como siempre le pasaba, Oikawa se puso sentimental cuando Qui-Gon muere. La primera vez que vio el Episodio I, en compañía de Iwaizumi, al llegar esa escena Oikawa se puso a llorar como una magdalena en pleno cine; a partir de entonces, cada vez que veían aquella película y llegaban a esa parte, Hajime dejaba el brazo extendido para que Tooru le tomara la mano y resistiera el llanto. Pero ahora no estaba Iwa-chan, así que se había conformado con traerse la pantufla-Godzilla en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, y la estrujaba mientras veía morir a quien hubiese querido de sensei intergaláctico.

Terminado el Episodio I hubo un corte publicitario y los chicos aprovecharon para estirar un poco las piernas y rellenar el recipiente de las palomitas de maíz.

—Te las comiste todas tu solo, Vacatoshi —le recriminó Oikawa.

—Ah, lo siento.

—Ahh, esto me trae recuerdos —comentó Kuroo entonces, mientras jugueteaba con el pelo de Kenma, que tenía la cabeza apoyada contra la mesa.— Cuando éramos más pequeños, todos los cuatro de Mayo hacíamos maratón de Star Wars.

—¿El cuatro de Mayo? —repitió Ushijima.

—¡El día de Star Wars! —le indicó Oikawa.— Ya sabes, por la frase “ _may the force be with you_ ”, que suena muy parecido a “ _May the fourth_ ”, como se dice esa fecha en inglés.

—Ah, ya veo —asintió y continuó comiendo palomitas.— El cuatro de Mayo es el cumpleaños de Shirabu.

Oikawa y Kuroo intercambiaron una breve mirada.

—¡Es una señal! —dijo Tooru en tono teatral.— ¡El ternero-paloma nació en el día de la Fuerza! Porque toda la Fuerza del universo debe estar con él si quiere conquistar a semejante lerdo —señaló a Ushijima y se rió junto con Kuroo.— ¡Vamos, Shirabu, despierta la Fuerza que hay en ti! ¡Enfréntate en una _lucha de sables_ con Ushijima!

Oikawa y Kuroo se reían estúpidamente, coreados por Bokuto desde la cocina; Akaashi no decía nada, Kenma casi ronroneaba mientras le acariciaban el pelo, y Daichi sonreía pero también rodaba los ojos ante tanta tontería. Ushijima permaneció en silencio. No obstante, en cuanto terminó el Episodio II, Ushijima anunció que tenía algo que hacer y se marchó sin dar más explicaciones.

—Está raro —observó Kuroo.

—Me preocupa un poco —admitió Daichi.

—¿Estará en las drogas? —se preguntó Bokuto.

Oikawa se encogió de hombros mientras saboreaba su pote de helado.

—A quién le importa —replicó. 

—Dice el que salió corriendo cuando pensó que se habían aprovechado de la vaca —sonrió Kuroo, ganándose una mirada malhumorada.

Aquel domingo se suponía que era de estudio tranquilo y descanso, para reponer energías para los siguientes partidos; pero Oikawa y Bokuto estaban tan ansiosos que prácticamente caminaban por los techos. Tooru llamó a Iwaizumi en la tarde.

—¿Cuántos días estarán en Tokio? —quiso saber Oikawa.

—Tres días mínimo, nos quedaremos más solo si avanzamos a la siguiente fase —respondió Iwaizumi.

—Ya veo... 

Charlaron un poco más y se despidieron, pues se verían al otro día en el inicio del torneo universitario. Al día siguiente solo pudo saludar a Iwaizumi de lejos, cada uno formado con su equipo mientras la ceremonia de inicio daba comienzo, y tuvo que esperar hasta que terminaron los partidos en la tarde para poder coincidir Hajime.

—¡Iwa-chaaaan! —lo llamó corriendo hacia él y lo abrazó por la cabeza, frotando la mejilla contra el cabello crespo de Iwaizumi.

—¿Es tu amigo de la infancia, Hajime? —preguntó uno de los compañeros de Iwaizumi.

—Ese mismo... —repuso con voz ahogada.

Los compañeros de Hajime se mostraron muy interesados en conocer a Oikawa, y lo acribillaron a preguntas y elogios durante un buen rato. Oikawa estaba un poco fastidiado porque quería pasar el rato con Iwaizumi, pero por otro lado su ego no podía resistirse ante tanta admiración, y se entretuvo ufanándose de sí mismo y respondiendo todo lo que le preguntaban.

—Ya vámonos —gruñó Iwaizumi de pronto, arrastrado a Oikawa por un brazo.

—¿No cenarás con el equipo? —le preguntó un compañero al verlo alejarse.

—No, volveré al hotel más tarde —hizo un gesto con la mano.— Nos vemos.

Salieron del estadio con la multitud que se dispersaba, charlando sobre los partidos. El equipo de Oikawa había ganado los dos partidos del día, mientras que el de Iwaizumi ganó uno y perdió otro. Cenaron afuera y charlaron durante todo el rato, hasta que se hizo lo suficientemente tarde para que cada uno tuviese que volver a su lugar a descansar.

—Ojalá pudieses quedarte en mi casa —comentó Oikawa algo desanimado.

Iwaizumi asintió con gesto lúgubre también.

—Sí... pero debo quedarme con el equipo por las normas.

No habían compartido más contacto físico del necesario, y como estaban en medio de una zona pública y altamente transitada, ni hablar sobre beso de despedida. Ya que era de noche y la multitud de gente pasaba concentrada en otras cosas, Oikawa se paró cerca de Iwaizumi y le tomó la mano disimuladamente.

—Iwa-chan.

—¿Mmh? 

Los dedos de Hajime se habían cerrado con fuerza en torno a los de Oikawa, pero mantenía la vista al frente, posada en la luminosa fuente de agua que decoraba el centro de aquella zona comercial. Tooru, en cambio, lo observaba a él, con un sinfín de preguntas pugnando por salir de su boca. ¿Iwaizumi lo extrañaría en algún momento? ¿Echaría de menos algo de su compañía? ¿Y si era así por qué no lo decía, por qué no lo demostraba en lo más mínimo? ¿Por qué siempre parecía tan compuesto y tranquilo a pesar de la distancia, mientras él, Tooru, se moría de ansias por verlo y estar cerca suyo? ¿Por qué de golpe su relación se parecía a un amor adolescente casi unilateral? ¿Por qué de pronto Tooru sentía que él era el único queriendo, mientras Iwaizumi se dedicaba a soportar esos sentimientos que le imponía solo en honor a la amistad?

—¿Qué piensas?

Oikawa salió de su estado ensimismado al escuchar la voz de Iwaizumi.

—Ah... nada importante —sonrió.

—Mentiroso —Hajime le dio con el hombro en el suyo.

—Solo pensaba que... fue raro verte jugar en otro equipo —repuso Tooru con una mueca. Era una mentira a medias, porque en verdad esa idea había estado todo el día rondando su mente.— Fue raro verte en la cancha y no estar ahí a tu lado, en el mismo lado de la red... juntos.

Iwaizumi había hecho dos grandes partidos con su grupo, a pesar de haber perdido uno, y Oikawa había podido apreciar que se desenvolvía bien con sus compañeros, que eran un equipo bien conformado, a pesar de no ser deslumbrante en la cancha. Iwaizumi solía lograr eso con sus compañeros, dándoles estabilidad y confianza; esa misma estabilidad y confianza que Tooru siempre sintió a su lado, dentro y fuera de la cancha, pero que ahora no podía evocar como antes, y odiaba sentirse así.

—Yo ya te había visto jugar con tu equipo —replicó Iwaizumi, girando la vista hacia la fuente una vez más.— Pero no deja de sorprenderme lo bien que funcionan —sonrió.— Es bueno verte brillar en la cancha, es adonde perteneces. Aunque ya no sea a mi lado.

Oikawa tragó con dificultad y disimuló el nudo en la garganta con una risa ufana.

—Oh, ¿qué tenemos aquí? —dijo en tono petulante.— ¿Acaso extrañas mi prodigiosa habilidad de setter?

Iwaizumi lo miró mal por el rabillo del ojo y volvió a clavar la vista en las luminosas aguas.

—Obviamente, idiota —repuso con una sonrisa de lado.— Eres el mejor compañero en la cancha que tuve y tendré —suspiró.— Pero también es genial verte jugar con un equipo de tu nivel.

Tooru se había quedado sin palabras para responder, por lo que permaneció en silencio, asimilando lo que acababa de escuchar.

—En fin, ya es hora de irnos a descansar —indicó Iwaizumi.

—Ah, sí, es verdad —le dio un último apretón a sus dedos entrelazados antes de soltarle la mano.— Bueno... nos vemos mañana, entonces —sonrió y dio un paso atrás.

—Oikawa... 

—¿Mmh?

—Espero que mañana me digas lo que estás pensando realmente —Iwaizumi lo miró muy fijo, para que le quedara claro que no se había dejado engañar ni por un instante.

Tooru frunció los labios y cerró los ojos un momento, inspirando con fuerza. Entonces, sin importarle la gente que los rodeaba, lo tomó de las solapas de la chaqueta y lo atrajo para darle un beso en la boca. Un beso breve, cálido y anhelante, nostálgico e insuficiente.

Al día siguiente tampoco les tocó enfrentarse en la cancha. El equipo de Oikawa y los chicos volvió a salir invicto, y el de Iwaizumi nuevamente perdió uno y ganó otro. Durante el tercer día por fin se toparon en la cancha. El equipo de Iwaizumi necesitaba una victoria sí o sí para lograr ubicarse en la siguiente fase, mientras que el grupo de los chicos ya estaba clasificado para la próxima ronda; este encuentro no marcaba la diferencia para ellos, salvo para mantener el orgulloso marcador invicto.

—¿Nervioso? —le preguntó Kuroo a Oikawa en los vestuarios.

—Ansioso —replicó Tooru.

—¡Hoy también ganaremowls! —exclamó Bokuto, alegre y ajeno a las tribulaciones de Oikawa.

—Será un partido parejo —comentó Daichi.— Son un buen equipo.

—Tienen buena recepción —asintió Ushijima. Y que él prodigara un elogio ya era demasiado.

Unos metros más allá, los de primero molestaban a Shirabu por unas marcas que tenía en la clavícula. Sus compañeros se reían y apostaban por cuál sería la chica que había logrado aplacar su humor de hierro. Al parecer lo habían llevado con éxito a una cita grupal.

—Hay que ver la juventud de hoy en día —comentó Kuroo, meneando la cabeza.— Teniendo esa clase de actividad el fin de semana previo a los partidos... 

—Mira quién habla —se mofó Oikawa. Entonces miró a Ushijima, que estaba sentado atándose los cordones, y suspiró con pesar.— Y ahí se va todo mi esfuerzo, Ushivaca —le dio una leve patada en el tobillo.— Todo porque eres un lerdo y ahora una fulana cualquiera se llevó a nuestra blanca Paloma Espíritu Santo.

—El ternero se encontró otra vaca —se lamentó también Kuroo, exagerando.— Y con ubres, al parecer. 

—Quién puede culparlo, claro... 

—No le digan vaca a la novia de alguien —les reprochó Daichi.

—¿Quién se encontró novia? —preguntó Bokuto, sonriente.

Ushijima siguió en silencio y se puso de pie para guardar sus cosas, entonces los miró muy serio.

—Esas marcas se las hice yo —sentenció en tono implacable. Cerró la puerta del casillero y se dirigió a la salida del vestuario, dejando a sus amigos con las mandíbulas por el suelo.

En estado de desconcierto total, los chicos siguieron a Ushijima junto con el resto del equipo y el siguiente partido dio comienzo.

A pesar de la aplastante diferencia de nivel a simple vista, el equipo universitario de Iwaizumi se las arregló para hacer un buen juego, y perdieron el primer y segundo set a penas por tres puntos en el marcador. En un remonte casi milagroso, ganaron el tercer set. El cuarto set fue el más reñido, y pasaron los veinte puntos casi cabeza a cabeza. No obstante el admirable esfuerzo, se podía apreciar un notable desgaste en el equipo de Iwaizumi; aún si lograban hacerse con ese set, el quinto y último sería devastador para ellos.

Oikawa le daba crédito al equipo de Iwaizumi en cuanto a dedicación y concentración, pero no podía dejar de notar las fallas de algunos, sobre todo del setter. No tenía en cuenta las ligeras inclinaciones de posicionamiento de Iwaizumi, sus pequeños gestos, sus movimientos claves, todas esas señales ínfimas que indicaban la estrategia exacta para sacar lo mejor de él como jugador con un pase preciso. Durante todo el partido Oikawa tuvo la cabeza en los dos lados de la cancha, y no solo por analizar los movimientos del rival, si no porque él quería ser el rival; él quería estar en el lugar de ese otro setter, ese que no entendía para nada las tendencias de Iwa-chan en la cancha, que no conectaba con él como lo hacía Tooru. Quería estar ahí, y también con su propio equipo.

Llegados al último punto, se mantuvieron en  _deuce_ hasta el punto veintiocho, y casi por milagro el equipo de Iwaizumi logró el tanto de ventaja. Si anotaban, ganaban el partido y se jugaría un set más. Si ganaban, todavía tenían chances de seguir en el torneo. Si ganaban, Iwa-chan no se iría en la tarde, y se quedaría unos días más... la última pelota estaba en el aire, Oikawa había corrido para recuperar la pelota y tenía un ángulo complicado para dar un pase, pero tenía en vista a Ushijima. Si le enviaba el pase preciso, sabía que lo remataría con la fuerza necesaria para romper el bloqueo. Le quitarían la ventaja al otro equipo. Le quitarían la posibilidad de continuar. Durante una milésima de segundo la mirada de Oikawa se cruzó con la de Iwaizumi, al otro lado de la red. Fue un instante que duró horas en su mente, una fracción infinitesimal de tiempo que lo hizo dudar y dar un pase errado casi por decisión. El equipo de Iwaizumi logró el tanto y ganar el partido, por lo que se disputaría un último set.

Todos se mostraron muy sorprendidos de aquel improbable error por parte de Oikawa, pero nadie se lo reprochó, salvo el entrenador. E Iwaizumi. Lo vio dirigirse al baño y lo siguió.

—¿Qué fue eso? —le preguntó con voz seca.

—¿De qué hablas, Iwa-chan?

—Lo que hiciste —Hajime lo miraba muy enfadado.— Erraste apropósito.

—Claro que no —Tooru se rió restándole importancia.— Fue un error estúpido, pero error al fin.

—Deja de mentirme de una buena vez, sabes que te conozco. Tú no juegas así.

—Aún queda un set.

—Creí que daríamos lo mejor cuando nos encontráramos de nuevo en la cancha —las aletas de la nariz le temblaban.— ¿Esto es lo mejor que puedes darme? ¿Lástima? Desde el tercer set que no juegas como siempre lo haces.

—Déjame en paz, Iwa-chan, solo es cansancio.

Iwaizumi le dirigió una última y ofuscada mirada antes de darse la vuelta para volver con su equipo.

El quinto set fue casi humillante para el equipo de Iwaizumi, cuyas fuerzas físicas estaban muchísimo más minadas que las de su rival. Tanto Bokuto como Ushijima parecían que podían jugar dieciocho sets más con la misma vitalidad. Oikawa evitó lo más que pudo la mirada de Iwaizumi durante lo que quedaba de partido, pero en la última jugada sus ojos se cruzaron nuevamente, apartados por una red como nunca antes habían estado. Uno a cada lado. Separados. Distanciados. Desencontrados.

Oikawa saltó para alcanzar un pelota que se iba fuera de la cancha y giró en el aire para darle el pase a Ushijima, sin que su mirada se apartara de la de Iwaizumi en ningún momento. Todo ocurrió casi a cámara lenta. Sus dedos tocarón el balón, que cruzó el aire en una curva perfecta hasta la mano implacable de Ushijima. El chasquido del remate. El sonido del rebote contra el suelo. El silencio momentáneo. Las expresiones vencidas mientras la pelota caía. Los aplausos repentinos. Las lágrimas de derrota aflorando. Todo eso ocurrió en los segundos en que Oikawa había saltado para dar ese último pase y caía al suelo una vez más...

Y entonces el dolor.

Agudo, lacerante, como un latigazo.

El mundo se nubló ante sus ojos durante un instante que se hizo eterno.

Y Oikawa se derrumbó sobre una rodilla que ya no lo sostenía más.

Era un mal sueño. Solo eso.

Una pesadilla.

No era real. No podía serlo.

Pero esta vez, sí lo era.

 

 

 


	30. Capítulo 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juventud de frustraciones y distancias...

CAPÍTULO 30

 

 

El mundo seguía girando, veloz e indiferente, cambiante y a la vez inalterable. ¿En qué afectaba a la imparable cadencia del tiempo el destino truncado de una sola persona?

En nada.

Todo continuaba avanzando como si nada hubiese pasado, y quizá fuese así. El destino de una sola gota no alteraba el curso ni la esencia de un río entero; era pequeña e insignificante en comparación.

Así, al menos, era como se sentía Oikawa Tooru en ese preciso instante.

Afuera el día estaba gris y nublado, como un eco del estado de ánimo del muchacho. Él yacía en su cama con la pierna en alto sobre una pila de cojines, observando el exterior sin verlo a través de la ventana. Su mente estaba lejos de allí, deambulando en escenarios del pasado, reciente y antiguo; incapaz de adentrarse en el pensamiento de un futuro que ahora mismo se le antojaba frustrante e imposible.

En cuanto había caído sobre su rodilla vencida dejó de ser plenamente consciente del entorno, centrado en el punzante dolor que lo atenazaba. Sus compañeros habían corrido a socorrerlo, pero el equipo de paramédicos los había apartado casi al instante para poder atender al lesionado. A pesar de la vista borrosa por las lágrimas de dolor que se negaba a dejar caer, Tooru había vislumbrado a Iwaizumi tratando de llegar hasta él y siendo retenido por sus propios compañeros.

Aquel día Oikawa se perdió el cierre del partido y de la jornada del torneo al ser transportado al hospital. Tras hacerle varios estudios y tenerlo en observación unas horas, lo trasladaron a su casa con indicaciones precisas que debía seguir estrictamente.

“ _Esguince de rodilla_ ”, dijo el médico.

Sonaba simple, pero podía llegar a ser algo grave. Se había salvado casi milagrosamente de que el esguince cortara sus ligamentos, en cuyo caso hubiese ido a cirugía directa; se trataba de un esguince severo pero factible de recuperarse con una correcta terapia de rehabilitación, aunque primero debía pasar una semana con la pierna inmovilizada de forma ortopédica, y aplicándose compresas a lo largo del día.

No obstante, ese no era el problema. Se trataba de un tipo de lesión bastante normal para personas que practicaban deportes con cambios bruscos de velocidad y dirección. En la mayoría de los casos solo se necesitaba una correcta recuperación y rehabilitación. Pero su caso era particular y, tras revisar sus estudios, la advertencia del médico para Tooru había sido contundente:

“ _Si esto sucede de nuevo, puedes olvidarte de seguir practicando deporte de modo profesional… por un tiempo prolongado._ ”

Debía cuidarse el triple que una persona normal para no volver a tener ese mismo tipo de lesión, o la intervención que deberían hacerle podría dejarlo fuera de entrenamientos intensivos el tiempo suficiente para que su carrera en el deporte juvenil se viera truncada. De hecho, los dos meses que debería pasar en recuperación ya suponían un punto final a sus posibilidades de titularidad en el seleccionado juvenil de volley. Tendría que esperar al siguiente año, con mucha dedicación y suerte.

—Baja de la nube, la comida está lista.

Tooru parpadeó, saliendo de su ensimismamiento. Iwaizumi estaba de pie a su lado, sosteniendo una bandeja con un plato de curry con arroz.

—Puedo levantarme a comer en la mesa, ¿sabes? —se quejó Tooru mientras Hajime le acomodaba la bandeja sobre la cama, con sumo cuidado.

—Come y calla —repuso Iwaizumi.— Ya después deberás levantarte para el baño, no hace falta que fuerces de más la rodilla —arrastró una silla junto a la cama y se sentó hoscamente allí, atacando su propio plato de curry.

Aunque su equipo había quedado descalificado a mitad de semana, Iwaizumi no se volvió con ellos a Miyagi. De cualquier forma tenía libre la semana entera, tanto de estudios como de trabajo, a raíz del torneo de volley en Tokio; no hacía diferencia si no volvía de inmediato. Hajime había aparecido en el hospital junto con Kuroo y los demás, y se quedaron allí esperando hasta que enviaron a Tooru de vuelta a su casa.

Durante los últimos tres días Iwaizumi se había hecho cargo de todo lo necesario para que Oikawa no tuviese que mover un músculo de más. Iba con su gesto adusto de aquí para allá, limpiando, preparando, atendiendo. Su forma de cuidar a Oikawa era tiernamente severa. No había dicho una sola palabra de consuelo en todo ese tiempo, pero lo trataba como si se fuese a romper de un momento a otro. Tooru tenía sentimientos encontrados al respecto.

—No sabía que podías prepara un curry tan bueno —comentó Tooru tras terminar su comida.

—Algo se aprende trabajando en un restaurante —replicó Iwaizumi, llevándose el plato vacío y trayéndole fruta. Se puso a pelar una mandarina con un ceño tan fruncido que parecía estar buscando pelea con la pequeña fruta.

—Pareces una mamá gallina, Iwa-chan —sonrió Tooru, y a cambio recibió una mirada tan seria que se mordió los labios para ocultar el gesto.

Resultaba increíblemente agradable recibir todas esas atenciones de parte de Iwaizumi, pero por otra parte lo desanimaba un poco que aquella actitud solo se debiera a su lesión. Si Oikawa no se hubiese lastimado la rodilla, Iwaizumi de seguro ya estaría de vuelta en Miyagi, preparando sus exámenes para la semana próxima y tomando más turnos de trabajo.

—Lo siento por causarte molestias, Iwa-chan —dijo Tooru entonces, con la vista clavada en su pierna inmovilizada sobre los cojines.

Realmente siempre se desesperaba por tener todo el interés de Iwaizumi puesto en él, era algo que le encantaba, pero no así, no por una razón tan lastimosa, tan patética. Una parte de él deseaba fuertemente que Hajime no estuviese ahí, viéndolo en ese estado.

Iwaizumi siguió la línea de su mirada y se mantuvo en silencio un momento.

—No sé de qué hablas —replicó.— Iré a prepararte el baño —anunció de golpe mientras le lanzaba la mandarina, ya sin piel.

Tooru se hundió en los mullidos almohadones sobre los que reposaba su espalda, sintiéndose miserable, y al mismo tiempo conminándose a no desmoronarse en la lástima por sí mismo. No era el fin del mundo, era algo que tenía solución, aunque debiera de dedicarle todo su esfuerzo y dedicación. Aún así no se trataba de algo nuevo para él, siempre había puesto todo su esfuerzo y dedicación en lo concerniente al volley; no había nacido con un talento prodigioso, lo que había conseguido lo había hecho a base de trabajo arduo, constancia y entrega total para mejorar. Por eso mismo sentía aún más injusto que su propio cuerpo lo traicionara de golpe, y para colmo cuando su ánimo ya era un desastre interno. Cuerpo y espíritu, ambos los tenía tambaleantes.

 —Vamos, el baño está listo —anunció Iwaizumi de pronto, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones nuevamente.

El momento del baño solía ser una tortura para Tooru, pues Hajime lo ayudaba en todo el proceso, y la rigidez de su rodilla inflamada pasaba a ser nada comparada con la rigidez de otras partes de su cuerpo. No obstante, y a pesar de sus quejas, Iwaizumi no había dejado de asistirlo en el baño diario, arguyendo que era tan idiota que podía resbalarse y caer sobre la rodilla lastimada, empeorando todo. No era un panorama tan improbable, pensó Tooru, dada su mala suerte ese último tiempo, por lo que dejó de resistirse. Así pues, allí se encontraba, sentado dócilmente en el baño mientras Iwaizumi le lavaba el cabello y la espalda. Terminado ahí, lo ayudó a meterse con mucha precaución en la tina llena de agua caliente.

—¿No vas a meterte tú también, Iwa-chan? —preguntó Tooru, relajándose en la calidez del vapor que lo rodeaba.

—No hay espacio suficiente, podría lastimarte —repuso Iwaizumi, ahora lavándose el pelo él mismo.

Iwaizumi no mostraba ninguna reacción física ante su cercanía, ni parecía particularmente deseoso de proximidad. Oikawa suponía que se debía a su concentración en cuidarlo, pero unos pocos besos no iban a fulminarle la rodilla, ¿no?

—Mmhh... —musitó Tooru, admirando los músculos de la espalda de Hajime.— Da un poco de miedo.

—¿El qué? —replicó, enjuagándose la cabeza.

—Un Iwa-chan atento y servicial.

Iwaizumi lo miró de reojo.

—Llevo cuidando de ti desde los cuatro años.

—Lo sé, pero siempre son atenciones acompañadas de insultos —sonrió.— Es raro que ahora no digas nada grosero, ya sabes.

Hubo una pausa.

—¿Preferirías que te estuviese insultando?

Tooru chapoteó las manos en la tina.

—Oh, no, claro que no —meneó la cabeza.— Pero si hubiese sabido que una pierna rota era todo lo que necesitaba para inspirarte amabilidad, me hubiese fracturado hace tiempo.

—No digas estupideces —abrió el grifo de la ducha desmontable, apuntándole a Oikawa.

—¡Aggghh! —Tooru empezó a toser, tapándose con los brazos ante la repentina lluvia en la cara.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde en el comedor, pues Tooru no quería estar todo el día en la habitación, postrado en su cama. Con la pierna bien reposada sobre una silla para mantenerla en alto, estaba cómodamente echado en el sillón, apoyando la cabeza sobre el hombro de Iwaizumi mientras veían el partido de los chicos por la TV, en el canal local.

No le había sorprendido en absoluto que su reemplazo como setter fuese Shirabu, a pesar de estar en primer año aún. Quizá fuese por tratar siempre de estar a la altura de las necesidades de Ushijima en la cancha, pero el muchacho traía un nivel bastante alto en comparación al resto, y se entrenaba arduamente para mejorar aunque no tuviese talento natural, algo que Oikawa le respetaba mucho. Sin embargo, nunca se lo había dicho abiertamente porque Shirabu no parecía muy receptivo a los halagos (a menos que provinieran de un “ _alguien_ ” que justamente no era muy generoso para dar cumplidos).

Los compañeros de Oikawa ganaron y pasaron a la final y, para sorpresa de Tooru, el otro equipo finalista resultó ser el grupo universitario de Akaashi. Oikawa hizo una mueca, pensando que en la cena de ese día sus amigos no solo se reunirían para animarlo a él (como en las últimas noches), si no también para evitar que Bokuto entrara en crisis existencial. Terminado el programa deportivo, empezaron las noticias en la TV, mostrando un accidente que había ocurrido en la zona.

—Iwa-chan.

—¿Mmhh? —Iwaizumi seguía sentado a su lado, pero se había enfrascado en la lectura de un libro para un examen que tendría dentro de pocos días.

—Si me muero, ¿me extrañarías?

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? No te mueres por un esguince.

—No hablo de mi pierna.

—¿Entonces, qué? ¿Pretendes suicidarte acaso?

Tooru puso los ojos en blanco.

—No, pero existen los accidentes… —señaló el TV, donde entrevistaban a un par de testigos del siniestro, ambos amigos de la única víctima fatal.

Hajime levantó la vista del libro, pasándola a la pantalla y luego al rostro de Oikawa.

—Como se te ocurra morirte, sea por la razón que sea, te revivo solo para matarte con mis propias manos, por idiota —replicó en tono casual y prosiguió con su lectura.

Tooru estuvo en silencio unos segundos y luego asintió.

—Sí, suena como algo que tú harías —murmuró.— Aunque me hubiese conformado con que me extrañaras.

Iwaizumi masculló algo inteligible entre dientes pero no dijo nada más por un buen rato y Oikawa, pocos minutos después, se quedó dormido sobre su hombro. Por alguna razón los medicamentos para el dolor y la inflamación le daban algo de sueño durante el día. Tooru hubiese querido permanecer despierto para que charlaran apropiadamente, había cosas que aún no se decían, ni si quiera habían tratado el tema de su pequeña discusión antes del último set del partido. Sin embargo, la soñolencia lo venció.

Más tarde llegaron el resto de los chicos, eufóricos por el triunfo hacia la final, y trayendo toneladas de comida para celebrar.

—¡OIWAKAAAAA! —exclamó Bokuto no más entrar al departamento, lanzándose sobre su amigo.

—Oikawa —lo corrigió Tooru automáticamente, mientras se dejaba abrazar.

—¡TENDRÉ QUE PELEAR CONTRA AKAASHI!

—Eso vi.

—¿Pelear? —repitió Daichi.— Somos un equipo de volley, Bokuto, no de karate.

—¡Es lo mismo! —sollozó Bokuto.— Cada punto anotado será como darle una patada a Akaashi, o recibir una patada de su parte si anotan ellos.

Kuroo puso los ojos en blanco mientras ayudaba a Iwaizumi trayendo cosas de la cocina.

—¿Cómo hiciste para enfrentarte a Iwaizumi y no morir de pena en el intento? —le preguntó entonces Bokuto a Oikawa.— Dímelo, por favor, dame el secreto de tu éxito.

Tooru tomó unas papas fritas de una bolsa y se las echó a la boca antes de contestar.

—Pues, ya sabes, lesiónate —se señaló la rodilla inmovilizada por una férula.— Pero trata de que sea al inicio del encuentro y no al final —hizo una mueca.— No tiene sentido en ese caso, sufres igual el partido entero.

—Ya veo, lesionarme… —murmuró con gesto serio, rascándose la barbilla.

—Tontooru, no le des ideas raras a este idiota —pidió Kuroo.— Es capaz de hacerte caso.

—Pero ya voy lesionado —dijo Bokuto entonces, abriendo mucho los ojos.— ¡Voy con el corazón lesionado por enfrentarme a Akaashi!

Kuroo hizo rodar los ojos una vez más al tiempo que Tooru le metía un puñado de papas fritas en la boca a Bokuto, para que se callara.

—¿Y tú a quién apoyarás mañana, Kenma? —le preguntó Daichi en ese momento al chico, que se mantenía silencioso en un costado.— ¿Al equipo en el que juega Kuroo o al de tu universidad?

Kenma levantó a penas la vista de su celular.

—No sé… me da igual quien gane —repuso desapasionadamente.

—¡Al menos finge algo de emoción para apoyarme moralmente! —se quejó Kuroo.

—Fingir es cansador.

—¡Maldito apático!

Los demás se reían mientras Kuroo le confiscaba el celular a Kenma y lo sacudía tratando de que reaccionara.

—¿Cómo está tu rodilla? —le preguntó Ushijima a Oikawa en ese momento.

Casi todos se quedaron en silencio. Tooru hizo una breve mueca.

—Bien, supongo —se encogió de hombros.— Los medicamentos hacen que no sienta nada de dolor… —pero ya no diría lo mismo cuando iniciara la rehabilitación en poco menos de una semana.

Ushijima asintió. Todos estaban muy preocupados por Oikawa, pero trataban de no agobiarlo de más porque ya sabían que el muchacho debía tener suficiente con sus propias frustraciones internas.

—Y hablando de rodillas y corazones lesionados, Vacatoshi… —dijo Oikawa, esbozando una sonrisa ladina.— Nunca nos explicaste qué pasó con Shirabu.

Nuevamente todos se quedaron en silencio y las miradas se dirigieron a Ushijima; solo Iwaizumi y Kenma seguían concentrados en sus respectivos platos, ajenos al tema.

—¿Qué pasó con él? —replicó Ushijima con su compostura de siempre.

—¡Oh, vaaaaamos! —Tooru le lanzó una papa frita por la cabeza.

—No juegues con la comida —lo reprendió Iwaizumi a su lado.

—No fastidies, Iwa-mamá.

—¿Disculpa?

Tooru chilló de dolor y un poco se rió de cosquillas al sentir un fuerte pellizco en la cintura.

—¿Y bien, Ushibro? —intervino Kuroo, con una sonrisa felina.— ¿Nos contarás qué hiciste con Shirabu?

Hubo una pausa.

—Entrenar —respondió Ushijima.

—Ohh, vamos, ¿qué clase de “ _entrenamiento_ ” fue ese?

Pero por mucho que insistieron, Wakatoshi se atuvo a su versión del entrenamiento de volley y nada más. Tras terminar la comida y luego de una charla motivacional para Bokuto (básicamente recordarle con crudeza que Akaashi ya no era, ni nunca más, sería su setter, y que solo debía derrotarlo en la cancha; según Kuroo y Oikawa la mejor técnica era una terapia de shock), cada uno se fue a su respectivo hogar para descansar, pues los esperaba la gran final.

Después de que los chicos se retiraran, Iwaizumi y Oikawa se fueron a descansar. Hajime, como siempre, dormía en un futón junto a la cama de Tooru, quien dejaba caer una mano para dormir con sus dedos entrelazados a los de su compañero. Oikawa estaba tan cansado que dormía profundamente casi toda las noches, pero en mitad de la madrugada se había despertado algunas veces, abriendo los ojos a penas; y entonces había encontrado a Iwaizumi despierto, acariciando distraídamente la mano que se aferraba a la suya, mientras su vista estaba clavada en el techo. Tooru se preguntaba qué estaría pensando en esos momentos, pero el sueño siempre lo vencía de nuevo antes de poder interrogar algo.

Al día siguiente Tooru asistió al partido final del torneo. Con mucho cuidado y acompañado por Iwaizumi, observó el encuentro ubicado entre el resto del público. Lo preocupaba un poco el vaivén emocional de Bokuto, que cometió algunos errores estúpidos en el primer set, el cual perdieron. Oikawa sabía cómo guiarlo en la cancha a pesar de sus humores cambiantes, pero no estaba seguro que Shirabu fuese tan flexible con las falencias de un compañero inestable. Pese a eso, lo divirtió ver la estrategia de Shirabu para adoctrinar a Bokuto: no le dio un solo pase más durante todo el segundo set, que ganaron de todas formas. Aquella estrategia le valió un buen sermón a Shirabu de parte del entrenador, por no haber hecho las jugadas para las que Bokuto estaba abiertamente habilitado. Sin embargo, su táctica dio frutos y Bokuto volvió renovado al tercer set, ávido de destacar de nuevo en la cancha.

Finalmente, los chicos se alzaron con una nueva victoria. Buena parte del público largó una carcajada cuando los jugadores de ambos equipos debían estrecharse la mano y Bokuto, en cambio, abrazó a Akaashi sollozando a lágrima viva. Oikawa felicitó al equipo, pero decidió no ir con ellos al festejo, aduciendo que debía ir a descansar la pierna. En parte era cierto, pero la verdad es que tenía un sabor agridulce haber estado ausente en aquella victoria grupal, observándola desde lejos.

Al otro día Iwaizumi debía marcharse de regreso a Miyagi, pero Oikawa no lo acompañaría a la estación por el reposo de la pierna. Persistía aquella extraña tensión entre ambos, producto de muchas cosas no dichas, o mal expresadas; igualmente no parecía el mejor momento para ponerse hablar al respecto, por lo cual ambos había ignorado tácitamente los temas sensibles, a pesar de que eso ensanchaba la grieta entre los dos.

—Arreglaré todo para volver pronto —dijo Iwaizumi, parado en el recibidor con el bolso de viaje a sus pies.

—No es necesario, tienes tus responsabilidades en Miyagi.

—Volveré.

—Estaré bien, no hace falta.

—Eres un desastre por tu cuenta —observó Hajime.

—No estoy solo, ya sabes que los chicos siempre están cerca.

—Oikawa…

—Iwa-chan —sonrió Tooru entonces.— Ya no tenemos cuatro años, ¿recuerdas? Voy a estar bien incluso si no estás conmigo.

Aquella frase quedó flotando entre ambos, pesada y sofocante. Se miraron en silencio unos segundos, hasta que Iwaizumi asintió y se acercó para despedirse.

—Cuídate.

Oikawa mantuvo la sonrisa incluso cuando Hajime le dio un ligero beso antes de marcharse y cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Lo escuchó alejarse por el pasillo y, recién cuando el sonido se perdió en la distancia, Tooru dejó escapar todo el aire que había estado conteniendo, así como las lágrimas.

Necesitaba estar solo para darle rienda suelta a toda su rabia y tristeza, a todo ese cúmulo de emociones que se arremolinaban en su pecho, oprimiéndolo. No quería que nadie lo viera en ese estado, mucho menos Iwaizumi, y contenerse durante todos esos días había sido increíblemente duro.

A la frustración personal y el miedo ante un futuro deportivo sumamente incierto, se le sumaban pensamientos y sentimientos contradictorios que se agolpaban en su interior.

Por supuesto que quería que Iwaizumi volviera pronto, pero nunca antes se había esforzado en arreglar su complicada agenda para poder viajar a Tokio más seguido, por mucho que Oikawa proclamara extrañarlo. Y ahora que sí podía hacerlo, Tooru se negaba a aceptarlo. Sabía que había sido caprichosamente infantil con sus exigencias no cumplidas hasta el momento, y quizá ahora mismo estaba siendo sumamente infantil, pero había entendido que no podía seguir así. Iwaizumi estaba bien sin él en Miyagi, quizá, a su modo, incluso lo extrañara, pero no experimentaba esa dependencia emocional que sí sentía Oikawa. Era momento de que él también aprendiera a relacionarse como los adultos lo hacían, a desprenderse y madurar. Ya no vivían uno junto al otro, mantener una relación a distancia significaba sacrificar muchas cosas, le gustase o no, y debía aprender a convivir con ello.

Las llamadas diarias comenzaron a espaciar entre ambos. Tooru empezó a dejar de llamar en los días que le tocaba a él comunicarse, y así fue como Iwaizumi era el único en contactarse, sobre todo para preguntarle por su rodilla. Para Oikawa aquellas conversaciones eran conflictivas, hablar con Iwaizumi se había vuelto difícil y algo doloroso durante el último tiempo. Ya no esperaba esas llamadas nocturnas con ansias y alegría, ahora el sentimiento era más bien de tristeza y nostalgia. Por eso, un buen día, dejó de responderle, y Hajime dejó de llamar tan seguido…

Los días avanzaron y pronto comenzó con las sesiones de fisioterapia. Tres veces por semana debía asistir al hospital de la universidad para hacer los ejercicios de rehabilitación con los implementos que le indicara el fisioterapeuta, y el resto de los días debía efectuar algunos ejercicios en su propia casa. La rehabilitación era sumamente agotadora, y llegaba cada día a su casa más exhausto que si hubiese estado entrenando. Para su desgracia, los avances de su recuperación no eran óptimos. Su lesión avanzaba bien, pero muchísimo más lento de lo esperado, y nadie podía precisar por qué. A ese paso tardaría mucho más en volver a pisar una cancha. Por lo mismo, le pusieron un supervisor que se encargaría de vigilar sus ejercicios en el hogar.

—¿Qué quieres? —fue el saludo de Oikawa al abrir la puerta de su departamento una tarde y ver allí plantado a Tsugimoto.

—Dominación mundial y sumisión absoluta de mis súbditos —repuso su senpai, sonriendo.— Por otra parte, un saludo de bienvenida no estaría mal.

—No eres bienvenido.

—Jamás lo hubiese adivinado —replicó el otro, entrando de todos modos.

—Oye, ¿qué… ?

—Descuida, no vengo a… ¿cómo era? —hizo un gesto, tratando de recordar.— ¿Deshonrar a tu vaca? Sí, eso. Ni a ti tampoco, claro —Tooru gruñó por lo bajo.— Me mandaron a supervisar tu rehabilitación en casa.

 —Fantástico —murmuró Tooru.— ¿No había nadie más que pudieran enviar?

—Somos varios asistentes, pero ninguno con mi puntaje —volvió a sonreír con inocencia pretendida, aunque podía vislumbrarse la burla de fondo.— Solo lo mejor para nuestro mimado y averiado niño del volley.

Mientras rengueaba hacia el comedor, Tooru analizaba qué elemento contundente podría lanzarle por la cabeza para noquearlo y alegar legítima defensa personal.

En la cena de aquella noche junto con los chicos, se la pasó expresando sus quejas y renegando ante su maldita suerte, que al parecer no hacía más que empeorar.

—Tsugimoto-san es el número uno de su promoción, sabe lo que hace —opinó Ushijima con objetividad.

—Desde aquí no se ven las nubes —dijo Tooru entonces—, pero estoy seguro de que ahora mismo hay una en el cielo con forma de: “ _Me sigue importando una mierda tu opinión, Ushivaca_ ”.

—Es el mejor asistente que tenemos.

—¡No me digas! ¡Qué genial! —alzó un pulgar.— Te lo regalo así te lo llevas a Shiratorizawa.

Ushijima puso gesto confundido.

—Ya no voy a Shiratorizawa.

Tooru lo miró entrecerrando los ojos.

—Había olvidado lo mucho que te detesto.

En ese momento su celular vibraba por una llamada entrante, y en la pantalla podía verse el nombre de Iwa-chan. No obstante, Tooru no atendió. Kuroo y Daichi se habían percatado hacía varios días de esa nueva actitud de Oikawa, tan distinta al pasado, cuando saltaba y huía al pasillo para responderle a Iwaizumi, dejando lo que sea que estuviese haciendo en ese instante. Sin embargo, cuando trataron de hablar sobre ello con Tooru, el muchacho evadió el tema y sus amigos consideraron prudente dejarlo estar por un tiempo.

Con el correr de los días Oikawa no tuvo más remedio que aceptar las alabanzas sobre Tsugimoto, pues el maldito realmente era tan profesional como el mismísimo fisioterapeuta del hospital. Y no solo se encargaba de vigilar su progreso en casa, si no que también un buen día, durante los ejercicios de rehabilitación, comenzó a ayudarlo con algunas cosas que Tooru debía preparar para exposiciones y exámenes. El jodido senpai realmente sabía de todo, y con sus tutorías Oikawa subió ostensiblemente algunas notas; lo cual en buena medida también se debía a que ya no pasaba tanto tiempo entrenando, si no estudiando.

Diciembre había dado comienzo y el frío se hacía sentir, augurando un intenso invierno. Una tarde en que Tooru debía recibir al odiado senpai, lo sorprendió que al abrir la puerta estuviese Shirabu parado en la entrada, con gesto serio.

—¡Shirabu-chan! —sonrió Oikawa, asomando la cabeza para ver si lo acompañaba alguien más, pero no había nadie.— Qué extraño verte por aquí… ¿buscabas a Ushijima?

Shirabu meneó la cabeza tras una breve duda.

—No, venía a verte a ti —y alzó una mano, donde traía una bolsa llena de panes de leche.

Oikawa alzó las cejas y lo dejó pasar, intrigado.

—¿Disfrutando la titularidad? —le sonrió Tooru después de servirle una taza de té.

Shirabu estaba sentado muy tieso.

—No particularmente.

—¿Por qué no?

—No me la gané, es solo circunstancial —repuso el chico.

—No hace falta ser tan serio —rió Tooru.— Te has esforzado bastante, aún estando en primer año te ganaste ser _MI_ reemplazo, y eso ya es mucho decir.

Shirabu le clavó una mirada dura y fría, pero no respondió nada.

—En fin, ¿qué venías a consultarme? —quiso saber Tooru.

—… Nada —señaló los panes de leche.— Venía a traer un presente y ver el estado de salud de un senpai lesionado.

—¿Nada más? —silencio.— ¿Seguro?

Shirabu mantenía el semblante impasible, pero Tooru podía percibir un leve titubeo de su parte.

—Puedes hablar con confianza, Paloma-chan.

—No me llames así.

—¿Y qué hay de “ _Ternero-chan_ ”?

—Tampoco.

—¡Ahhh, por Dios! —se quejó Tooru, componiendo un mohín.— Ushijima y tú a solas debe ser la situación más seria y sin risas del mundo —para su sorpresa, las mejillas de Shirabu se colorearon un poco.— Oh, oh, ¿tema sensible?

—Claro que no.

—Ahora que lo pienso, no te has sacado la bufanda, Shirabu-chan —su gesto se volvió malicioso.— ¿Escondes algo?

—No.

—A ver…

—¡O-Oikawa-san! —protestó Shirabu, forcejeando con Tooru que trataba de arrebatarle la bufanda.— ¡Si hace un mal movimiento, su pierna… !

—¡Tadán! —sonrió Tooru al quedarse con la prenda en la mano; pero la pálida piel del cuello descubierto de Shirabu no mostraba ninguna marca.

—¿Satisfecho? —rezongó el chico, recuperando su bufanda de un manotazo.

—Aún no —y estiró una mano hacia su kohai.

Unos momentos más tardes se escuchaba el ruido de la puerta al abrirse y el sonido de pasos acercándose.

—¿Shirabu? —dijo la voz de Ushijima.— ¿Oikawa?

Tooru estaba prácticamente sobre Shirabu, forcejeando para estirarle el cuello del suéter y así poder espiar su clavícula. Ushijima, que tenía llave para entrar al departamento para ayudarlo, observaba la escena muy serio parado junto a Tsugimoto, quien se tapaba la boca con una mano para disimular la risa.

Oikawa carraspeó.

—Gracias por ayudarme con ese ejercicio de rehabilitación, Shirabu-chan —comentó mientras recomponían la postura.

—Seguro, de nada —hubo un silencio que nadie rompió durante unos segundos.— Bueno, me voy, solo venía a ver cómo seguías.

—Qué kohai tan considerado —sonrió Tooru, y Tsugimoto largó unas toses que se escucharon como: “ _Podrías aprender de él_.”— Gracias por los panes.

—Claro, hasta luego —Shirabu saludó a cada uno con un gesto y se apresuró hacia la salida.

—Te acompaño —dijo Ushijima entonces.

Tooru pudo apreciar la breve tensión de Shirabu y estaba seguro que hubiese querido negarse, pero solo asintió y los dos se marcharon juntos. La curiosidad estaba que mataba a Oikawa, y casi podía jurar que el chico lo había visitado para preguntarle algo, pero por su culpa habían desperdiciado el momento.

—Me acusas a mí de aprovecharme de un kohai y tú… —comentó Tsugimoto entonces.

—Ya cállate, lo tuyo era más perverso.

Mientras realizaba los ejercicios de aquella tarde, Tsugimoto le preguntó con divertida intriga sobre sus acusaciones acerca de su supuesto interés romántico en Ushijima.

—¡Lo halagabas demasiado, era sospechoso! —comentó Tooru.

—Es buen estudiante y buen deportista, se gana los halagos.

—¡Hacíamos los mismos trabajos y solo le dabas reconocimiento a él!

—Ohh, ¿de eso se trata? —sonrió Tsugimoto.— ¿Enojado porque no te apreciaba a ti también? Buen niño, buen niño —le palmeó la cabeza.

—Me importan una mierda tus cumplidos —rezongó Oikawa.— Pero tu inclinación en favor de Ushijima era sospechosa, admítelo.

—Solo me parece alguien admirable, eso es todo.

—Ya, claro.

—Es verdad —siguió diciendo el senpai, mientras le presionaba un punto de la rodilla y lo hacía flexionarla lentamente.— Tiene un increíble talento natural para el deporte, pero no se apoya solo en eso, se esfuerza incluso más que el resto —le estiró la pierna con cuidado.— Esa clase de pasión y dedicación por algo me parecen muy interesantes.

—Mmhh… —murmuró Tooru, poco convencido.

—Sé que tú también pones esa clase de esfuerzo, por ejemplo.

—Seguro. Y por eso a Ushijima lo elogias y a mí me llamas “ _Piernasflacaskawa_ ” —hizo rodar los ojos.

Tsugimoto compuso un gesto torcido.

—No, eso fue para que entrenaras más las piernas —replicó mientras le presionaba la rodilla en otro punto y la flexionaba de nuevo.— Siempre me pareció que debías fortalecerlas más.

—Nunca me dijiste nada —hizo una mueca al sentir un poco de dolor.

—No me hubieses hecho caso —alzó una ceja y Tooru tuvo que aceptar que era cierto.— Por eso te comparé con Ushijima y te puse ese mote; ya había notado que siempre competías con él por cualquier cosa, supuse que eso te incentivaría más que mi consejo.

—Qué observador —soltó Tooru con sarcasmo.

—Lo soy.

—Sí, me di cuenta, siempre andabas observando a Ushijima por los rincones, eso también era sospechoso.

Tsugimoto sonrió y lo hizo estirar la pierna de nuevo.

—¿Y quién dijo que lo observaba _a él_?

Oikawa levantó la vista para contestar algo irónico pero se calló al encontrarse con la mirada de Tsugimoto. Cayó un silenció incómodo entre ambos. Tooru frunció el ceño, analizando… no, debía estar malentendiendo…

—Tu celular está sonando —le indicó el senpai de pronto, con sus manos aún presionando diferentes puntos de la pierna de Oikawa.

En efecto, tenía una llamada entrante de Iwaizumi. Tooru tomó el celular y se quedó observando la pantalla, ensimismado. Atendió pasados varios segundos.

—Iwa-chan —saludó en tono casual.

—Hasta que te dignas a atender.

—Lo siento… he estado ocupado…

—Suenas raro —lo cortó Hajime.— ¿Sucede algo?

—¿Eh? No, no, solo estoy… auch —gimió al sentir un pinchazo de dolor mientras Tsugimoto le rotaba la rodilla.

—Abre más las piernas —le indicó el senpai en un murmullo audible y malicioso.

—Estúpido —musito Tooru. En verdad era parte del ejercicio, pero dicho así…

—¿Estás con alguien? —preguntó Iwaizumi entonces; su tono era de todo, menos casual.

—Eh, sí, estoy con… ¡Auch, duele! —le lanzó un manotazo al otro muchacho, que se rió por lo bajo.— Está Tsugimoto aquí.

Hubo un silencio en la línea.

—¿No era ese el tipo de la universidad que odiabas?

Tooru hizo una mueca. No es que aquello hubiese cambiado mucho.

—Sí, lo sé, pero no es taaan malo —repuso.— Me ayuda con la rehabilitación en casa.

—Ya veo…

En ese momento Tsugimoto le hizo señas a Oikawa de que había terminado la sesión del día y se retiró silenciosamente. Tooru se alejó del celular un momento para despedirlo.

 —Me asombra tu capacidad para “ _amigarte_ ” con tipos que sueles odiar —comentó Iwaizumi entonces.

Tooru largó una risita incrédula.

—Oh, vamos, Iwa-chan, no seas…

—Te acercas a quienes te caían mal y te alejas de mí —lo interrumpió.— Explícame tu nueva estrategia porque no la entiendo.

—¿ _Yo?_ ¿ _Alejarme_? —barbotó Tooru, indignado.— ¡Tú eres el que mantienes la distancia!

—¿De qué distancia de mierda me hablas? ¡Siempre fui igual contigo!

—¡Yo también!

—Claro, seguro —bufó.— Ya no llamas, ni me respondes o escribes… también explícame cómo se mantiene una relación a lo lejos si ni siquiera te dignas a comunicarte.

Tooru sentía el pulso palpitándole en los oídos.

—¡Solo no quería hablar contigo, Iwa-chan! —dejó salir.

Otro silencio.

—¿Por qué?

Tragó saliva.

—Pues… no sé, no es como antes —inspiró con fuerza.— Solo me pone triste y me hace mal.

Iwaizumi no dijo nada durante varios segundos.

—Ya veo… lo siento por hacerte mal, entonces.

—Iwa-chan…

—No te molesto más —lo interrumpió una vez más.— Ni volveré a llamarte, así no… —carraspeó.— Llama tú algún día si deja de hacerte mal escucharme —su voz sonaba hueca.— Y si no, supongo que esta es la última vez que hablaremos en mucho tiempo.

—Iwa-chan…

Pero la respuesta fue el sonido de la llamada finalizada.

Tooru se quedó sentado como estaba en el sillón, sin fuerzas ni ánimo, con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo una pesada opresión en el pecho y un nudo de pesar en la garganta.

Quería llamar ya mismo a Iwaizumi y gritarle, insultarle, exigirle, rogarle…

Quería que el tiempo volviera atrás. Un año, aunque sea. De vuelta a esa época cuando ganaba torneos con su nuevo equipo, cuando su rodilla no era una amenaza para su futuro deportivo, cuando su relación con Iwaizumi era un tira y afloja como siempre, pero eran felices juntos y a la distancia.

Quería borrar los últimos meses de su vida y reescribirlos. Pero era imposible, el tiempo corría en una sola dirección.

Adelante, siempre adelante.

Y Tooru sentía que ya no avanzaba en ninguna dirección. Solo se hundía en un pozo al que no le encontraba la salida.

 

 


	31. Capítulo 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El acosador acosado. Una historia de sentimientos bovinos.

CAPÍTULO 31

 

“El caso de Shirabu Kenjiro.”

Poco más de un año y medio atrás, un despejado y agradable día de Marzo se llevaba a cabo la ceremonia de graduación de Shiratorizawa. Después de la entrega de diplomas y los sentidos discursos a los estudiantes que dejaban la academia, los chicos abandonaron el salón de ceremonias para recibir las felicitaciones de sus familiares, saludarse entre ellos y sacarse las últimas fotos de despedida.

El equipo de volley ya había despedido a sus senpais, pero eso no impedía que Goshiki estuviese a punto de lagrimear, conteniéndose estoicamente junto al resto de sus compañeros, formados para darles un último saludo. Ushijima y el resto de los graduados a penas y pudieron saludarlos de nuevo, al ser abordados por profesores y compañeros de tercero para las fotos.

—¡Protégeme, Shira-shira! —exclamó Tendou de golpe, corriendo para esconderse detrás del menudo cuerpo de Shirabu.

—No quiero.

Semi apareció en ese momento con expresión enfadada.

—¡Casi me arrancas el uniforme! —le espetó a Tendou.

—Ya quisiera yo —escuchó Shirabu que murmuraba el pelirrojo detrás suyo.— ¡Es por tu bien, Semi-semi!

—¿De qué _bien_ hablas? —replicó el otro, indignado.— Y deja de llamarme así.

—¿Puedo irme? —preguntó Shirabu entonces, en tono cansino.

—No, eres mi escudo humano contra la maldad de Semi-semi —repuso Tendou, aún sosteniéndolo por los hombros.

Shirabu rodó los ojos y bufó por lo bajo. Por lo que entendió de la discusión que siguió, Tendou le había arrancado el segundo botón del uniforme a Semi de forma sorpresiva.

—¡Te protegía de las chicas que te acosarían por el botón! —juraba Tendou.

Aunque el uniforme de Shiratorizawa no era _gakuran_ , aún así las chicas pedían el segundo botón de la chaqueta de los chicos en el día de la graduación, como un signo de interés romántico. A Shirabu aquel tema le traía sin cuidado, por lo que se soltó del agarre de su compañero y se alejó para que se las arreglara solo.

—A Wakatoshi también lo estaban buscando algunas chicas —canturreó Tendou en tono mordaz, mientras Semi le arrebataba el botón de la mano.

Shirabu pretendió que no había escuchado nada y siguió su camino sin más, pero fue apurando el paso de a poco. No veía a Ushijima por ningún lado, ni con sus compañeros de tercero ni con el equipo de volley, y tampoco estaba con los profesores allí reunidos. No tenía sentido su urgencia en buscarlo, en verdad, pero aún así lo hizo. A partir del día siguiente no lo volvería a ver, porque además Ushijima se iría de Miyagi a Tokyo, reclutado por una de las universidades con el mejor equipo de volley. Esta vez no había nada que pudiera hacer Shirabu, por mucho que estudiara o se esforzara deportivamente, en esta ocasión estaba obligado a quedarse detrás. Y darse por vencido no era algo con lo que estuviese familiarizado.

Había decidido entrar a Shiratorizawa para poder jugar al volley con los jugadores más fuertes de la prefectura, pero principalmente por Ushijima. Desde la escuela media Shirabu había quedado cautivado por su estilo de juego, y decidió que haría todo lo posible para jugar en la misma cancha que el jugador más fuerte; y no solo en la misma cancha, si no como su compañero. Día y noche se esforzó hasta ingresar en Shiratorizawa, para convertirse en un jugador digno de servirle a su equipo y, sobre todo, a Ushijima. Lo admiraba con seria devoción, casi como cualquiera enaltece a un superior realmente destacable. Era imposible no gravitar a su alrededor, como lo hacen los astros menores en torno a las estrellas más grandes y brillantes. Quería aprender de él, ser alguien tan impresionante como él, dentro y fuera de la cancha.

Shirabu reconocía con objetividad que no tenía talento ni habilidad innata, a menos que la perseverancia y la constancia se contaran como tales. No obstante, jamás se deprimió por no contar con un don prodigioso para el deporte como otros. Tenía claro su objetivo y trabajaba duro para conseguirlo; desalentarse o dudar era para los débiles, y él no lo era. Así pues, su paciente y firme dedicación dio resultados y pasó a ser el setter titular de Shiratorizawa, incluso arrebatándole el puesto a un jugador más experimentado y de tercero como era Semi Eita. Por fin había conseguido jugar junto a Ushijima, y ser incluso reconocido por él.

Ushijima parecía alguien omnipotente e inalcanzable a simple vista, pero una vez que Shirabu compartió más tiempo con él se dio cuenta que era alguien bastante simple, casi ingenuo en ocasiones, y fácil de tratar a pesar de su seria personalidad. Siempre hablaban, se quedaban entrenando juntos después de hora y le daba consejos. Ushijima incluso confiaba sin dudas aparentes en las habilidades de su nuevo setter en la cancha. Su seguridad en sí mismo era fácilmente confundida con arrogancia, pero era solo eso, confianza en sus propias habilidades, y aun así se apoyaba en sus compañeros, traspasándoles parte de su seguridad.

Cómo o cuándo ocurrió, Shirabu no sabría decirlo con certeza, pero su admiración por Ushijima fue mutando lentamente hacia sentimientos más profundos, complicados de explicar y aún más difíciles de expresar. Podría haberse sentido abrumado por la vergüenza y la inseguridad al descubrir sus verdaderos sentimientos, podría haberse acobardado o incluso deprimido ante la realidad de que su primer enamoramiento fuese homosexual y unilateral. Pero no hizo nada de eso. Tenía un nuevo objetivo, y lo alcanzaría de uno u otro modo, por mucho tiempo que le costara. Paciencia le sobraba.

Pese a su determinación, no había contado con que la partida de Ushijima lo pusiera tan ansioso de pronto. Hasta que llegó la graduación no había tomado real conciencia de la distancia que ahora los separaría, ni de la falta de un vínculo especial que los mantuviera en contacto a pesar de dicha distancia. Shirabu había entrado a Shiratorizawa principalmente por Ushijima y, ahora que se iba, se llevaba con él buena parte de sus argumentos para estar allí.

—¿Ushijima-san? —dijo Shirabu al abrir la puerta del gimnasio, donde había adivinado correctamente que estaría su senpai.

Ushijima estaba ahí de pie, observando el lugar con gesto ensimismado, pero al ver a Shirabu pareció reaccionar de golpe. Se acercó al chico dando grandes zancadas, lo hizo entrar tomándolo por el brazo con fuerza y cerró la puerta repentinamente.

La imaginación de Shirabu corrió libre y salvaje, conjurado un escenario donde su senpai por fin se había decidido a cercarlo con su enorme cuerpo contra la pared; él se mostraría sorprendido y apenado, como si no hubiese estado esperando esa situación por meses, pero no se resistiría cuando sus manos lo sujetaran y sus labios bajaran hasta…

“ _Déjate de estupideces, Shirabu_ ” se dijo a sí mismo, dándose una bofetada mental.

Mantuvo el gesto impasible como siempre lo hacía, incluso cuando su mente andaba deambulando por derroteros prohibidos que implicaban a su senpai presente.

—¿Está todo bien, Ushijima-san? —preguntó entonces, pretendiendo una normalidad que estaba lejos de sentir.

Ushijima lo había soltado y espiaba hacia afuera por la ventana.

—Sí, eso parece —asintió.— No andan por aquí.

—¿Quiénes?

—Unas chicas que no paraban de perseguirme, pidiéndome el segundo botón del uniforme —frunció el ceño, serio y sumamente extrañado ante tal petición.— Incluso se peleaban entre ellas —aquello parecía desconcertarlo aún más.— ¿Para qué lo querrían?

Shirabu escondió una sonrisa.

—Quién sabe.

Lo bueno de que Ushijima fuese un negado emocional era que Shirabu no se preocupaba demasiado por las posibles pretendientes que le surgieran. Lo malo era que eso aplicaba a él también, y así había pasado el último año sin que sus intenciones hubiesen sido notadas en lo más mínimo. Tendou, que sí las había notado, lo molestaba de vez en cuando pero solía darle ánimos, aconsejándole que si no era brutalmente directo con Ushijima, su mensaje jamás le llegaría.

No obstante, Shirabu no veía el punto de expresar sus sentimientos, ahora mismo no le serviría de nada. Ushijima tenía prioridades muy claras, y el romance no parecía figurar entre ellas. La mejor manera de mantenerse junto a él era mediante el volley, y por eso se había esforzado en ser la clase de setter que su senpai necesitaba. Shirabu no era alguien de perfil bajo por naturaleza, tenía mal genio y le gustaba destacar por sus logros tanto como a cualquiera. Pero sabía que para serle útil a Ushijima debía acostumbrarse a ser un jugador discreto y eficiente, a la sombra de las habilidades de su As. Y eso había hecho hasta ahora.

Ushijima había tomado una pelota de volley y la giraba entre sus manos, contemplando el gimnasio con gesto pensativo una vez más; quizá recordando con nostalgia lo que allí aprendió, quizá pensando en el brillante futuro que le esperaba en Tokio. Shirabu, en cambio, lo contemplaba a él. Aquella figura imponente e inalcanzable pisaba por última vez aquel gimnasio. Ya no se escucharía de nuevo su profunda voz entre jugada y jugada, ni estaría allí en todo momento con su silenciosa y fuerte presencia, siendo el ancla de confiabilidad del equipo. Ya no habrían charlas ni entrenamientos extras después de hora, cuando se quedaban hasta tarde practicando juntos…

—Me gustas, senpai.

Las palabras retumbaron como el eco de un grito en el gimnasio vacío. Durante unos momentos el tiempo pareció congelarse, nada se movió, nada más se escuchó salvo el susurro de la pelota que giraba en manos de Ushijima. Aquellas palabras habían escapado casi involuntariamente de la boca de Shirabu, después de haber danzado allí por meses, queriendo salir. Con el correr de los segundos y el silencio, fue incrementando el nerviosismo de Shirabu, quien se encargaba de mantener el gesto impasible y la mirada en calma a puro esfuerzo, mientras el corazón parecía querer partirle las costillas.

La pelota dejó de girar de pronto. Ushijima por fin volteó el rostro y lo miró muy serio, durante un tiempo que a Shirabu se le antojó una eternidad. Entonces esbozó una suave sonrisa.

—A mí también —dijo con su profunda voz y aquella mirada intensa, ineludible. Un coro de ángeles parecía haber abierto el cielo en los oídos de Shirabu.— También me gusta el volley que jugamos juntos.

Y la pelota volvió a girar en sus manos, matando al coro completo. Peor que confesarse y ser rechazado, era confesarse y ser malentendido. Shirabu carraspeó, olvidada la prudencia y su resolución de no declararse aún; de pronto solo sentía la urgencia de hacerse entender.

—Si, yo igual —asintió.— Pero ese no es el punto, Ushijima-san, a lo que me refería es… —se calló al sentir una mano amable que se posaba sobre su cabeza.

—Sigue esforzándote como hasta ahora y llegarás lejos.

Ushijima había adoptado la costumbre de acariciarle la cabeza siempre que Shirabu se ponía de mal genio (lo cual era habitual); y el chico, totalmente indefenso ante tal acercamiento, no tenía más opción que calmarse (mientras su imaginación se ponía a trabajar salvajemente). Por eso Shirabu abrió y cerró la boca como un pez fuera del agua durante algunos segundos, hasta que por fin se mordió las mejillas para no decir ninguna estupidez más. El gesto de Ushijima era amable y tranquilo, pero no daba indicios de ninguna clase de reconocimiento. Shirabu volvió a asentir, reprimiendo el deseo de sostener aquella cálida mano que le acariciaba el cabello, para que no se fuera jamás.

—Eso haré, Ushijima-san —dijo en tono decidido.— Lo prometo.

Así fue como dedicó todos los esfuerzos de su tercer año de preparatoria en ingresar a la misma Universidad que su senpai. Y lo logró. Sin embargo, aunque en preparatoria su firme dedicación le había valido ser el setter titular a pesar de no ser mayor, en el terreno universitario era distinto. Y su principal problema, dentro y fuera de la cancha, tenía nombre y apellido.

_Oikawa Tooru._

No solo era el setter titular, casi imposible de superar para Shirabu pese a sus esfuerzos, pues su estilos eran diametralmente opuestos; si no que también se había vuelto amigo de Ushijima y, bajo su influencia y la de Kuroo, Wakatoshi ya no parecía tan reacio a los eventos sociales dedicados a encontrar pareja. A Shirabu lo irritaba bastante el nivel deportivo de Oikawa, que lo mantenía a él mismo lejos de jugar nuevamente como titular junto a Ushijima, pero más lo irritaban sus intentos de emparejar a Ushijima. Shirabu no había contado con aquel obstáculo, y no estaba muy seguro de cómo proceder. Sin embargo, el factor sorpresa no terminaba allí, y Oikawa se volvió incluso más insufrible aún al descubrir (Dios sabe cómo) los sentimientos de Shirabu; empezó a echar porras por él y le ponía apodos estúpidos todo el tiempo. Shirabu no terminaba de decidir si lo prefería como obstáculo o como aliado.

—¡Vamos, Shirabu, canta! —lo invitaba Oikawa la primera vez que el equipo de volley salió en grupo a un karaoke.

—No, gracias.

—¡En serio, este es tu tema! —seleccionó una movida melodía, cantada por una voz de mujer latina.— Vamos, cántale a Ushijima.

—¿Ah?

— _¡Soy loca por mi vaca, loca, loca, loca!_ —canturreó Oikawa, y le pasó el micrófono, restregándoselo por la cara.

Shirabu no tuvo más remedio que tomar el micrófono, deseoso de partírselo en la cabeza a Oikawa.

— _¡Loca, loca, loca!_ —coreaban Kuroo y Bokuto en ese momento.

A partir de esa noche Shirabu pasó a odiar a la tal Shakira, fuera quien fuese, y a su estúpida canción “ _Loca_ ”. Pero más se odiaba a sí mismo. Por un lado lo incomodaban mucho los comentarios y las insinuaciones de Oikawa (por mucha verdad que encerrasen), y por otra parte lo indignaba que ni aún así Ushijima cayera en la cuenta. Como siempre, el volley era la mejor manera de mantenerse cerca suyo, de ganar su atención. Pero ahora ni eso podía hacer Shirabu, porque no era el setter titular, y por lo mismo pasaba mucho menos tiempo en la cancha con Ushijima.

El tiempo fue pasando y nada cambió significativamente, pero Shirabu era consciente de que no era el único interesado en su senpai. Habían muchas jovencitas con el ojo puesto en la estrella del equipo de volley y, a diferencia de la preparatoria, ya no eran chicas inocentes y pasivas. Envalentonadas por los ridículos planes casamenteros de Kuroo y Oikawa, muchas de ellas comenzaban a albergar serias esperanzas de colgarse del brazo de Ushijima… y de otras partes de su anatomía también. En más de una ocasión Shirabu deseó poder largar rayos láser mortales por los ojos y destruir a las intrusas. Pocas eran las ocasiones que tenía para compartir con Ushijima, o charlar con él cuando se lo topaba en algún pasillo, y últimamente siempre eran interrumpidos por alguna estúpida deseosa de atención. ( _Estúpida, mi hombre, idiota._ ) Shirabu quería despellejarlas con un pela-papas oxidado y mal afilado.

Y entonces llegó aquella fatídica fiesta de Halloween. Shirabu no pensaba asistir porque prefería prepararse para los exámenes, pero cambió de parecer cuando Ushijima le anunció que él sí asistiría con sus amigos. Debía ir para vigilar de cerca la competencia. Para su absoluta desgracia, Ushijima terminó ebrio luego de la presentación musical con sus amigos, y una de las chicas, ni lerda ni perezosa, aprovechó su estado para sacarlo a bailar y pegarse a él como una garrapata. Se trataba de “ _Ubres-san_ ”, como la había bautizado Oikawa en algún momento, por el tamaño de su delantera. Era la única que no se desalentaba ante la falta de motivación romántica de Ushijima, parecía decidida a llevárselo a la cama por las buenas o por las malas.

“ _Debería haber traído ese pela-papas…_ ” pensaba Shirabu rencorosamente.

—Shirabu.

El chico se sobresaltó al escuchar a Ushijima demasiado cerca de él. Se inclinaba sobre su rostro para hablarle y parecía tambalearse un poco. Ubres-san no estaba a su lado, había ido a buscar más bebidas.

—¿Si? —replicó.

—Necesito tu ayuda.

—En lo que sea.

Ushijima asintió y pareció marearse, llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

—Necesito que te deshagas de Ubres-san, por favor.

—¿Para siempre o por un rato? —la mandaría en un cohete a orbitar Neptuno, si fuese por él.

—Es solo que… no quiero beber más… —Ushijima parecía muy confundido.— Ya le dije que no quiero irme con ella… su perfume me hace doler aún más la cabeza… pero no escucha…

Hablando del Diablo, la chica venía acercándose con una sonrisa maliciosa y sendos tragos, mientras su amplia delantera se llevaba todas las miradas. Shirabu asintió y dio un paso al costado.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Ushijima, reteniéndolo por el hombro.

Shirabu solo sonrió y siguió su camino hasta detenerse junto a la capitana del club de Judo, que recientemente se había echado de novio al guapo capitán del club de tennis. La chica parecía bastante tomada también, tenía las mejillas enrojecidas y reía tontamente.

—Ella te quiere robar a tu novio —fue todo le dijo Shirabu, señalando a Ubres-san.

Lo próximo que se supo es que la capitana de judo andaba persiguiendo por la pista de baile a una chica pechugona, amenazándola con lanzarla por la terraza. Problema resuelto.

Como Ushijima estaba aún mareado, Shirabu lo acompañó a tomar aire a la ventana, y realmente no entendió de qué se trataba esa charla sobre atender dos teléfonos que planteó Wakatoshi; pero como estaba ebrio, supuso que sería alguna idea cruzada con otra. Shirabu se alarmó cuando Ushijima se desmayó, y entonces acompañó a Daichi y Tsugimoto cuando lo llevaron entre los dos de regreso a los dormitorios universitarios. Primero pasaron por la enfermería, allí Tsugimoto se encargó de una pequeña herida en la cabeza de Ushijima y lo rehidrató. El siguiente problema fue que Ushijima había perdido las llaves de su habitación, y Shirabu se ofreció a ayudar. Él compartía el cuarto con un compañero que se había ido a pasar el fin de semana con su novia, por lo que su cama estaba libre.

Y allí estaban entonces, en la habitación de Shirabu, los dos a solas. Ushijima había recuperado la conciencia pero aún así se lo veía como embotado, y no atinaba a quitarse el disfraz ni el maquillaje de zombie. Shirabu lo hizo sentarse en la cama y comenzó a limpiarle el maquillaje del rostro con una toalla humedecida. Lo siguiente fue ayudarlo a quitarse la rotosa ropa del disfraz. Shirabu tragaba con dificultad mientras Ushijima quedaba en ropa interior ante él.

—Eh… —Shirabu carraspeó.— Lo siento, pero no creo que ninguna de mis prendas te sirva… —era enorme.

—No importa, duermo sin ropa.

Las orejas de Shirabu expelían tanto humo como el expreso de Hogwarts un 1º de Septiembre. Por fin Ushijima se dejó caer en la segunda cama de la habitación y pareció quedarse dormido casi al instante. Shirabu, por su parte, no podía pegar un ojo. Daba vueltas y más vueltas entre sus mantas, ansioso, impaciente, enojado consigo mismo. Había visto a Ushijima en ropa interior miles de veces en los vestidores de los gimnasios, no era nada nuevo. Bueno, lo nuevo era tenerlo prácticamente desnudo en el reducido espacio de su propia habitación.

Después de dos horas sin conciliar el sueño, Shirabu decidió levantarse e ir por agua. El cuarto estaba en penumbras y la tenue luz de una farola exterior se filtraba por la ventana. Cuando volvió se quedó de pie junto a la cama donde dormía Ushijima, contemplándolo. Era altamente probable que Ushijima no recordara nada de lo acontecido en cuanto despertara, o que recordara cosas confusas… la mente de Shirabu se debatía entre el bien y el mal, tratando de decidir si aprovechar o no el momento. Se arrodilló junto a la cama, inclinado sobre el rostro relajado de su senpai. Un beso, solo eso. Ushijima dormía, y aún si despertaba por el contacto, podía decirle que estaba confundido o delirando por el alcohol. Sí, eso era, tenía todas las excusas armadas. Solo era un beso, no pretendía violarlo dormido. No, claro que no… solo un beso…

Sus labios apenas rozaron los de Ushijima y se apartó al instante, tapándose la cara con ambas manos. Pero el otro muchacho no despertó, seguía respirado profundamente. Shirabu esperó unos segundos y volvió a posar sus labios sobre los de Ushijima, nuevamente con la suerte de no despertarlo. Probó una y otra, y otra vez, atreviéndose a más con cada nuevo intento.

En un momento dado Ushijima abrió los ojos en la penumbra de la habitación, y descubrió a Shirabu sentado a horcajadas sobre él, e inclinándose para… ¿besarle el torso desnudo?

—¿Shirabu? —murmuró con voz pastosa, tratando de ajustar la vista a la semi oscuridad.

El chico se sobresaltó e irguió la cabeza, espantado.

—¡Ah! ¡U-Ushijima-san! —dijo entonces.— Estaba… revisando su respiración, sí, eso…

Hizo el ademán de levantarse de donde estaba sentado, pero Ushijima se incorporó en la cama antes de que lo hiciera, quedando cara a cara y con las piernas entrelazadas.

—Lo siento —murmuró Shirabu, tratando de apartarse. Se tensó cuando unos fuertes brazos lo rodearon, reteniéndolo.

—Tu perfume no me molesta —murmuró Ushijima como ido, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro.

—Humm… no uso perfume —se encogió al sentir un cosquilleo mientras el otro muchacho respiraba en su cuello.

Ushijima irguió la cabeza de nuevo, sin soltarlo, y se puso a acariciarle una mejilla, murmurando algo que sonó como “ _suavecito_ ”. No parecía estar lúcido por completo ni entender realmente lo que estaba haciendo. A Shirabu no le importó. Solo era consciente del latido de su propio corazón retumbándole en los oídos, y el calor de la piel a la que se aferraba. Una vez más posó sus labios sobre los de Ushijima, aplastando torpemente boca contra boca, y se apartó para ver la reacción de su compañero que ahora estaba despierto, o casi. La penumbra de la habitación no permitía ver claramente la expresión de Ushijima, pero su reacción no se hizo esperar. Movido más bien por instinto, esta vez fue él quien cubrió la boca de Shirabu con la suya; luego se echó de espaldas sobre la cama nuevamente, arrastrando al chico consigo.

Shirabu estaba seguro de que se trataba de una de sus alucinaciones nuevamente. No podía ser verdad. Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

Las manos de Ushijima lo recorrían íntegramente por debajo de la camiseta, al tiempo que su boca lo devoraba con calor primitivo. ¿Dónde habría aprendido a besar así? ¿Tendría experiencia con alguien más? Quizá solo estaba desinhibido por el alcohol, o quizá… pero Shirabu no podía pensar en nada coherente, mientras sentía la evidencia de la excitación física de Ushijima presionar contra su cuerpo.

¡Oh, por Dios, iban demasiado rápido! Es decir, no era como si Shirabu pretendiera negarse a nada, pero no quería que Ushijima se arrepintiera en la mañana, cosa que era probable si hacía esto solo movido por la inconsciencia del alcohol…

—Suavecito… —murmuró Ushijima de pronto, abrazándolo con fuerza. Rodó de costado y se quedó dormido nuevamente, respirando contra el cuello de Shirabu.

El chico, completamente estupefacto, estuvo inmóvil durante varios minutos, tratando de entender lo que acababa de pasar. Finalmente también se durmió.

Por la mañana Shirabu se despertó primero y rápidamente se cambió a su propia cama. Dependiendo lo que dijera Ushijima sobre la noche anterior, sería cómo decidiría actuar. Para su desgracia, cuando fue al baño a lavarse los dientes apareció su verdadero compañero de cuarto, ebrio como una cuba después de que su novia le cortara, y se echó en su cama (sobre Ushijima) a dormir sus penas.

Entre malentendidos y confusiones, Ushijima parecía no recordar nada de la noche anterior. Shirabu se lo esperaba, pero aún así se sintió muy decepcionado, enojándose consigo mismo por ello. Ushijima, por su parte, siguió actuando como si nada hubiese pasado… lo que, en su memoria, realmente no había pasado.

Y Shirabu, por primera vez, se preguntó si no estaba persiguiendo un objetivo que jamás alcanzaría.

 

El caso de Ushijima Wakatoshi.

Ushijima estaba confundido y no le gustaba la sensación.

Nunca había incursionado en el mundo sentimental-romántico porque simplemente no le despertaba suficiente interés aún. Podía admitir que tal o cual chica se veía bien o tenía una personalidad agradable, pero no era un tema que lo mantuviera en vela; algunas cosas al respecto incluso lo desconcertaban un poco y, como ya había asentado, no era una sensación que le gustara. Lo apasionaba el volley y disfrutaba el tiempo que pasaba con sus amigos; su espectro de intereses sociales era así de simple.

Sin embargo, pasando tiempo con su nuevo grupo de amigos de la universidad se fue acostumbrando al tema, ya que los otros cuatro chicos estaban cada uno en pareja. Seguía sin entender varias cosas y otras continuaban desconcertándolo, pero ya se estaba familiarizando con los detalles (sobre todo gracias a los mangas que le prestaba Oikawa, bastantes distintos de los que estaba acostumbrado a leer en la revista mensual de la Shonen Jump que solía pasarle Tendou.) Por lo mismo no se opuso cuando Oikawa y Kuroo comenzaron con sus ideas y eventos para conseguirle pareja, o alguien que le interesara, al menos. Aunque hasta la fecha no habían buenos resultados. Muchas de las chicas eran muy agradables, pero Ushijima no encontraba de qué hablar con ellas, y al final ambas partes terminaban aburridas. Otras, en cambio, eran tan agresivas en sus intenciones que lo espantaban un tanto.

Cuando Oikawa empezó con sus fantasías de que Shirabu estaba secretamente enamorado de Ushijima, Wakatoshi no le dio mayor importancia al tema, considerando que Tooru lo hacía solo para molestar a su kohai (un mal hábito suyo). Shirabu era un excelente compañero, tanto dentro como fuera de la cancha, pero estaba seguro de que no le gustaría que su carácter dedicado y servicial fuese confundido con algo más. Era un buen chico, muy esforzado, y no le agradaba la idea de incordiarlo. Por eso mismo dejaba que Tooru fabulara todo lo que quisiera, pero lo ignoraba para no alentarlo con el tema.

Pero un buen día surgió cierto desconcierto que lo… desconcertó (Ushijima era simple hasta para pensarse a sí mismo.) Fue después de aquella tonta tarde de experimentos estrujando las mejillas de Kenma con sus amigos, por lo cual a los pocos días terminó pellizcándole el rostro a Shirabu. Durante un entrenamiento posterior a eso, mientras Ushijima y sus amigos se enfrentaban a un grupo de los suplentes entre los que no estaba Shirabu, pudo ver al chico sentado en el banco. Normalmente su mirada no se apartaba de Ushijima (él pensaba que siempre lo miraba fijo porque estudiaba sus movimientos en la cancha, así de dedicado era Shirabu), pero esta vez no lo observaba. Estaba ocupado enojándose con sus compañeros de banco, esos mismos con los que ya había discutido en los vestidores y con los que parecía haber trabado alguna clase de rencorosa pero buena relación, porque ahora se los podía ver entrenar juntos bastante seguido. O eso había notado Ushijima. Y, de hecho, estaba enfadado y parecía insultarlos porque uno de ellos no dejaba de estrujarle las mejillas.

Por algún motivo, aquello no le gustó.

—¡Woooow, Ushibro! —exclamó Bokuto en ese momento.— ¡Acabas de reventar la pelota con ese remate!

En efecto, el balón de prácticas yacía desinflado en la cancha.

Pasaron los días mientras aquella desconcertante sensación iba y venía sin que Ushijima pudiese precisar a qué se debía. Comenzaba a molestarlo, no le agradaba en lo más mínimo sentirse así. Solía consultar casi todo con Oikawa o Tendou, pero esta vez le surgió la idea de sacarse las dudas con Bokuto, porque sentía cierta afinidad inexplicable con el otro rematador estrella. Los dos eran simples y se entendían en su básica simpleza.

—Oye, Bokuto, quiero preguntarte algo.

—Adelante, Ushibro, dispara —replicó el otro chico mientras iba de camino al gimnasio.

—¿Es normal sentirte desconcertado por un amigo?

Bokuto lo consideró un momento. Kuroo solía desconcertarlo cuando salía con alguno de sus comentarios inteligentes y difíciles de entender. Suponía que Ushijima se refería a algo como eso.

—Claro, totalmente —asintió, sin ahondar en los motivos del desconcierto del otro chico.

—Comprendo —Ushijima asintió.— ¿Y qué haces cuando te desconcierta así?

—Pues… —Bokuto meditó uno segundos nuevamente.— Suelo robarle su porción de comida o lanzarle algo por la cabeza.

—Ya veo.

Al día siguiente, durante el almuerzo en la cafetería universitaria, Shirabu renegaba con sus estúpidos compañeros de volley (con los que había discutido aquella vez), pues se habían auto-invitado a sentarse a su lado para comer juntos, y él solo quería leer en tranquilidad mientras almorzaba. Pero sus quejas se silenciaron cuando Ushijima pasó por su lado y le robó el pollo frito de la bandeja de comida. Aquella secuencia se repitió varias veces y Shirabu, preocupado por el apetito de Ushijima que al parecer no se saciaba con las porciones de la cafetería, comenzó a llevarle bocadillos que él mismo preparaba antes de ir a clases.

Otro día durante un entrenamiento, Shirabu hacía estiramientos en pareja con uno de sus insufribles compañeros, y de golpe recibió un duro pelotazo en la cabeza por parte de Ushijima. Aquello se repitió algunas veces más, y Shirabu comenzó a preocuparse por la coordinación de su senpai; quizá le dolía algo y no decía nada por orgullo.

—Bokuto —Ushijima abordó a su amigo otra tarde después de una práctica.— Tus métodos no me están funcionando —declaró.— Robar comida y lanzar cosas por la cabeza no sirve, el desconcierto sigue ahí.

Bokuto se rascó la barbilla, pensativo.

—¿Haz probado con llorarle? —sugirió.— A mí suele darme buenos resultados.

—No me sale bien llorar porque sí.

—Mmm, quizá con algo de ayuda…

Esa tarde Shirabu estudiaba en grupo en un rincón del patio de la universidad, y se alarmó mucho al ver llegar a Ushijima con los ojos irritados y llorosos, desprendiendo un fuerte olor a cebolla. Alguien le debía haber jugado una mala broma y Shirabu pensaba despellejar a quien fuera el responsable, pero primero ayudó a su senpai a enjuagarse los ojos para aliviarlos.

La sensación de incertidumbre no remitía para Ushijima, por el contrario, se incrementaba. Pero cuando llegó la época de los entrenamientos intensivos y los preparativos de exámenes, por fin tuvo la cabeza lo suficientemente ocupada como para olvidarse del tema durante unas semanas. Y cuando creía que finalmente se había curado de aquella anomalía, llegó Halloween.

El día después de la fiesta Ushijima se encontraba aún más confundido que antes, porque a su incomprensible desconcierto se le había sumado una serie de recuerdos de lo más singulares. Tal vez el exceso de alcohol y la insistencia de Tooru con el tema lo había hecho delirar aquellas cosas, pues no le encontraba otra explicación a sus fantasías con Shirabu. Fantasías que, además, se habían sentido muy vívidas. Demasiado. Quizá se estaba volviendo loco.

—¿Alguna vez tuviste fantasías con tu amigo? —le preguntó Ushijima a Bokuto a quemarropa.

Bokuto escupió parte del jugo que estaba tomando. Iban en el bus camino a los partidos del seleccionado contra Rusia y Corea del Sur. Oikawa iba sentado más adelante, animando el viaje con su repertorio de canciones ochenteras.

—¿Cómo? —replicó Bokuto con los ojos como platos, pensando en Kuroo.— Bueno, ehhh… —meneó la cabeza, indeciso. Lo consideró unos segundos y cayó en la cuenta de que Akaashi también había sido su amigo antes de ser su pareja, y con él sí había tenido extrañas fantasías durante todos estos años. Algunas incluían viajes en alfombra mágica mientras sonaba “ _Un mundo ideal_ ” de fondo.— Sí, y muchas, de hecho.

—Entonces es normal.

—¡Por supuesto! —Bokuto asintió con ganas.

—¿Y está mal querer llevarlas a a realidad?

—¡Claro que no! —le dio unas palmadas en el hombro.— ¡Ve y lleva a tu amigo a conocer un fantástico mundo!

Sin embargo, las siguientes veces en que Ushijima trató de hablar con Shirabu el chico se mostró algo esquivo e indiferente. Aquello lo desconcertó mucho más que todo lo anterior. Shirabu jamás lo había evitado, siempre estaba ahí para él, atento y dispuesto. Si había alguien que lo tenía por seguro como numero uno, era Shirabu. No le cayó nada bien la idea de no ocupar más ese lugar. Y para colmo ese día escuchó en los vestidores algo que le gustó aún menos.

—¡Acompáñanos, Shirabu, debes divertirte un poco! —le decía uno de sus compañeros de volley. Estaban organizando una cita grupal.

—No me interesa divertirme con ustedes —replicó el chico mientras se cambiaba la camiseta.

—Siempre tan ácido, ¿eh? —le pasó un brazo por los hombros.— Ya puedes olvidarte del pasado, no volveremos a hablar mal de tu senpai.

—No pensaba permitirlo.

Los demás comenzaron a silbar y molestar a uno de ellos, pues tenía unas marcas en el hombro.

—¿Eso te lo hizo tu novia? ¡Qué noche salvaje tuviste!

—No es mi novia —rió el otro.— Somos solo amigos.

—¿Amigos con _beneficios_? —le insinuaron con malicia.

De algún modo consiguieron arrastrar a Shirabu a la salida del sábado por la noche, quizá ganándole por cansancio. Ushijima solo escuchó todo aquello mientras se vestía, frunciendo el ceño. Él también tenía reunión con amigos aquel sábado, para estudiar y ver películas. Cuando fue con Bokuto a la tienda para comprar los bocadillos de aquella noche, lo abordó con otra de sus dudas:

—¿Qué es ser amigos con beneficios?

Bokuto tomó algunos paquetes de snacks mientras lo analizaba.

—¿Un amigo con cuponera? —aventuró.

Ushijima alzó las cejas.

—¿Cómo?

—Ya sabes, esos cupones que le regalas a alguien para que los cambie por un masaje de tu parte, o por que hagas alguna de sus tareas, o cosas así —se encogió de hombros.— Yo le regalaba de esos a mi mamá, pero mi papá los escondía —hizo un mohín ofuscado, rememorando.

—Ya veo…

Aquella noche mientras veían la maratón de Star Wars, Ushijima no paraba de pensar en lo que estaría haciendo Shirabu en ese momento, mientras también rememoraba aquellas sugestivas fantasías del fin de semana anterior. Había una duda que lo carcomía respecto a ese episodio. Con el paso de los días iba recuperando más fragmentos de aquella noche de ebriedad, y una parte de su mente le decía que aquello no había sido producto de su imaginación. Quizá realmente le había hecho esas cosas a Shirabu, totalmente desinhibido por el alcohol como estaba, y por eso el chico lo estaba evitando ahora. Esa posibilidad lo preocupó mucho, y terminó yéndose del departamento de sus amigos mucho antes de que terminara la maratón.

Volvió a los dormitorios y esperó por el regreso de Shirabu. El chico apareció un poco tarde, acompañado por uno de los compañeros del equipo de volley, que parecía algo ebrio también y no paraba de lamentarse por haber perdido su oportunidad con una de las chicas.

—Pero tú tienes un poco de… cara de… chica, Shhhirabu —comentó el muchacho, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

—Y a ti te quedará entrepierna de chica si no sacas tu mano de ahí —repuso Shirabu sin inmutarse. Su compañero chasqueó la lengua y se fue por otro pasillo hacia su propio cuarto.— ¿Ushijima-san?

Shirabu se sorprendió de ver a su senpai allí parado junto a la puerta de su habitación, montando guardia.

—Llegas tarde —contestó Ushijima, y el tono le salió un tanto acusatorio.

—¿Necesitabas algo de mí? —Shirabu sacó su celular del bolsillo, preguntándose si Ushijima habría intentado contactarlo y él no lo escuchó. Pero no figuraban llamadas perdidas ni mensajes sin leer.

—Sí —repuso con gesto adusto.— Vamos a entrenar.

A pesar de lo extraño de aquel pedido a esas horas de la noche, Shirabu aceptó de buena gana. En verdad aún no estaba cansado y hacía tiempo que no compartían un entrenamiento extra los dos solos; desde la preparatoria, de hecho. Además, la salida a esa estúpida cita grupal había sido un dolor de cabeza y hacer algo de ejercicio lo ayudaría a despejarse.

El gimnasio estaba abierto a toda hora, a pesar de que no había nadie allí en ese momento.

—Esto me recuerda a la preparatoria —comentó Shirabu mientras se ajustaba las zapatillas deportivas.

—Es verdad —asintió Ushijima, bajando la vista hacia él.— ¿Qué tienes en el brazo? ¿Te lastimaste?

—¿Eh? —Shirabu acababa de arremangarse la camiseta, dejando expuesto un moretón en su brazo. Hizo una mueca de disgusto.— Ah, no, no es nada.

—Si es un golpe debes atenderlo —insistió Ushijima, que era muy estricto en cuanto a la salud para jugar al volley.

—No es un golpe —las mejillas de Shirabu se colorearon.— No es nada, en serio.

Pero Ushijima no dejó estar el tema y terminó explicándole que participaron en el Juego del Rey durante la cita, y tuvo que aceptar que una de las chicas le hiciera un chupetón. Como no pensaba dejar que se lo hiciera en un lugar comprometedor, le ofreció su brazo. Así no era sospechoso, pasaba tranquilamente por un golpe.

—Desaparecerá en unos días —se encogió de hombros y Ushijima solo asintió en silencio.

Entrenaron durante una hora. Pronto se hizo tarde y ya era mejor que fueran a descansar, por lo que se pusieron a recoger y ordenar las pelotas que habían usado.

—Oye, Shirabu —dijo Ushijima de pronto.

—¿Qué?

—¿Te hice algo extraño el sábado pasado?

Shirabu trastabilló al agacharse para recoger una pelota.

—… ¿Eh? —murmuró con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

Su cara era como una supernova a punto de estallar. Ushijima se sintió mal por hacerlo pasar vergüenza.

—Lo hice, ¿verdad? Lo siento —dijo haciendo una profunda inclinación de disculpas.— No quise molestarte.

—E-e-está bien, no…

—Lo siento por espantarte, no volveré a hacerlo, lo prometo.

Shirabu dejó caer el montón de balones que había recogido dentro del cesto donde las guardaban.

—No me espanté —aclaró entonces.— Ni me disgustó… —parecía que iba a decir algo más, pero se calló.

Ushijima lo vio frotarse el brazo con gesto nervioso y decidió no andarse con rodeos.

—¿Entonces está bien si se repite? —preguntó con curiosidad. Shirabu solo asintió.— ¿Ahora mismo?

El chico parecía no encontrar su propia voz para hablar, solo se limitó a asentir profusamente de nuevo.

—Bien —dijo Ushijima.

Al no tener grandes dosis de alcohol corriendo por sus venas, Ushijima no estaba seguro de cómo abordar la situación ahora mismo, así que decidió seguir las lecciones de los mangas que le había prestado Oikawa. Acorraló a Shirabu contra la pared más cercana y se preocupó un poco al notar que el muchacho parecía al borde del desmayo. Quizá lo había estresado mucho con la repentina propuesta.

—¿Estás bien? —quiso saber Ushijima, y obtuvo otro asentimiento por respuesta.— ¿Seguro? Podemos dejar est…

—Si te detienes o te duermes ahora… —siseó Shirabu tomándolo del cuello de la camiseta y clavándole una mirada feroz, sus mejillas arreboladas.— Me… enojaré.

Shirabu nunca le había hablado mal ni se había enojado con él, y Ushijima encontró extrañamente estimulante que lo hiciera. Le acarició el rostro, notando que le gustaba mucho la suave textura de su piel, y lo besó ligeramente antes de erguir la cabeza para cerciorarse de que Shirabu no se hubiese desmayado de golpe, cosa que parecía probable por su gesto afiebrado. Sin embargo, en lugar de desvanecerse, el chico le echó los brazos al cuello y cerró la poca distancia que los separaba. Pasaron una hora más en el gimnasio, sentados en un rincón, entrelazados con besos torpes y caricias tentativas. Luego volvieron cada uno a su cuarto, silenciosos, sonrojados y sin aliento.

Ushijima descubrió que aquella era la cura para su desconcierto. A partir de entonces, cada vez que algo le causaba esa molesta sensación de incertidumbre, se escabullía con Shirabu por los rincones, besándolo y acariciándolo hasta que se calmaba. Por alguna razón no quería compartir aquello con sus amigos, al menos no aún, y por eso no les había contado nada todavía. Le gustaba mantener esos momentos con Shirabu solo para ellos dos. Solo se le escapó contarles acerca de las marcas que le había dejado, porque lo había irritado escuchar decir que se las había hecho alguien más.

Entonces sucedió la lesión de Oikawa, cosa que a todos los afectó bastante, pero se concentraron en apoyar a su amigo para que no se desanimara. Entonces Shirabu tomó su lugar como setter titular hasta que se recuperara, y Ushijima notó un cambio en el chico que no supo precisar, pero lo sentía algo distante. Para colmo, un buen día lo sorprendió mucho encontrarlo en la casa de Oikawa. No hubiese sido tan sorpresivo de no haber hallado a Tooru prácticamente echado encima de Shirabu. Un nuevo sentimiento se sumó a la incertidumbre.

—Ahh, eres el tipo de amigo posesivo —le respondió Bokuto cuando le consultó sus dudas.— O así lo llama Kuroo —se encogió de hombros.— Él también es así.

—¿Entonces está bien querer acaparar a un amigo solo para ti?

—¡Claro! —sonrió.— Pero recuerda comunicárselo bien, Kuroo dice que la falta de comunicación es la base de todos los problemas —o eso decía siempre que se quejaba de Kenma.

—Entiendo.

Ushijima comprendió por fin la causa del sutil alejamiento de Shirabu. Lo había estado besuqueando y manoseando por los rincones sin proponerle bien las cosas, no era la forma correcta de proceder. Así pues, esa tarde después del entrenamiento pasó por el centro comercial y de allí fue a buscar a Shirabu. El chico estaba en la biblioteca, leyendo unos gruesos tomos sobre historia económica. No había casi nadie cerca, por lo que Ushijima hincó una rodilla en el suelo junto a la silla de Shirabu, quien se sobresaltó.

—¿Qué haces, Ushijima-san? —siseó observando hacia los costados por si alguien los miraba, pero los pocos presentes estaban ocupados en sus propios estudios.

—Proponerte que seamos amigos con beneficios.

Y le pasó un fajo de cupones que había conseguido en el centro comercial. Sin embargo, eran un producto atrasado que les había quedado por el Día de la Madre, así que las tarjetas prometían cosas como: vale por cortar el césped; vale por ordenar mi cuarto; vale por sacar la basura; vale por sacarme buenas notas; etc. Shirabu fue leyendo las tarjetas una a una, con gesto impasible, ante la atenta y seria mirada de Ushijima, aún de rodilla al suelo.

—¿Y bien? —lo apremió.

Shirabu lo miró de reojo y sacó una tarjeta que le estampó en la frente, donde quedó pegada. Ushijima la tomó y leyó la frase: “ _Vale por quererte hasta la Luna ida y vuela._ ”

Ushijima asintió, aceptando el desafío. Esperaba que estudiar para médico y no para astronauta no supusiera un obstáculo.

 

 


	32. Capítulo 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El alien y el planeta.

CAPÍTULO 32

 

Promediaba Diciembre en Tokio, el frío se intensificaba y los blancos días invernales se acercaban en medio de alegres preparativos navideños. En años anteriores Oikawa Tooru disfrutaba particularmente de esa época. Le gustaban los adornos navideños y las luces chispeantes, el ánimo festivo de la gente (a pesar de no ser una festividad japonesa), los regalos y los eventos que se organizaban.

La Navidad anterior esperaba pasarla con Iwaizumi, ya que en Japón usualmente esa fecha se reservaba para agasajos románticos, pero no había podido ser posible. Aquella vez Hajime había estado ocupado con el trabajo, impidiéndole ir a Tokio, y Tooru tampoco había podido viajar a Miyagi antes de las vacaciones de año nuevo. En tanto la Navidad de este año…

Tooru se estiró un poco en el sillón para tomar un pañuelo de la caja que había sobre la mesita, se sonó fuertemente la nariz y volvió a echarse hacia atrás en el asiento. Hacía ya algunos días que estaba un poco resfriado, como para agregarle un clavo más a su ataúd anímico. Había pasado más de una semana desde aquella última conversación telefónica con Iwaizumi y, lejos de enfriar sus ideas con el correr de los días, Oikawa se sentía más y más perdido con cada segundo que pasaba.

Lo corroían por dentro sentimientos que no le agradaban, pero que no podía detener. Y no solo respecto a su complicada situación con Iwaizumi, si no también sobre sus amigos. Había compartido poco con ellos este último tiempo, poniendo como excusa sus sesiones de rehabilitación o los exámenes. Pero la verdad es que le costaba estar en la misma habitación con sus amigos. Sentía que el Tooru que solía reír con ellos, ese que hacía chistes idiotas con Bokuto, que pergeñaba planes ridículos con Kuroo, el que se divertía a costas de molestar a Ushijima o del paternalismo de Daichi… _ese_ Tooru se había roto junto con su rodilla, un mes atrás.

Ahora le costaba escuchar a Bokuto y Ushijima hablar sobre los partidos con el seleccionado, sobre sus posibilidades de pronta titularidad; posibilidad que a él mismo se le había vedado hasta su completa recuperación, y eso con suerte. Le costaba estar en la misma habitación en la que Kuroo estudiaba en silencio mientras podía sostener la mano de Kenma, quien estudiaba a su lado. Le costaba escuchar las conversaciones telefónicas que Daichi mantenía en el pasillo con Suga, cada noche, en ese tono cálido y cariñoso que solo usaba con él. Le costaba compartir todo eso con sus amigos y no sentir una envidia insana, corrosiva, lacerante, que se mezclaba con un rencor irracional hacia sí mismo y hacia los demás.

Estaba preso en un círculo vicioso de emociones negativas, y no sabía cómo salir de ahí.

El sonido de una llamada entrante lo sobresaltó y alzó la cabeza con algo de susto, pero solo era Kuroo, aunque no le contestó y el celular dejó de sonar al cabo de un momento. Reaccionaba así ante cualquier sonido de su teléfono, pues lo había sorprendido sobremanera recibir un llamado de Iwaizumi solo cuatro días después de su última conversación, esa en la que Oikawa le dijo que era doloroso escucharlo y se despidieron abruptamente. Conociendo a Hajime y su orgullo, estaba seguro de que no volvería a comunicarse con él hasta que el mismo Tooru hiciera el primer movimiento. Por eso ver una llamada entrante suya en tan poco tiempo no podía augurar nada bueno, y Tooru no había respondido. Aquella secuencia se había repetido los últimos días, y aún así seguía sin responderle.

Estaba siendo un cobarde de cabo a rabo, lo sabía, pero solo quería tiempo para sí mismo. Tiempo para rejuntar los mil pedazos en los que se había roto Oikawa Tooru, tiempo para rearmarse como pudiera y así poder enfrentarse una vez más a sus amigos e Iwa-chan, siendo él mismo, en esencia, y no este pobre despojo de persona que era ahora. Tiempo para…

—¡ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA AHORA MISMO, TONTOORU MIERDAKAWA! —bramó la voz de Kuroo al otro lado de su entrada.— ¡PUEDO ESCUCHAR EL ESTÚPIDO TONO OCHENTERO DE TU ESTÚPIDO CELULAR QUE NO CONTESTAS! —pausa.— ¡ESTÚPIDO!

Tooru hizo una mueca pero no se movió del sillón, medio recostado como estaba. Tomó un vaso que había en la mesita y le dio un largo trago al oscuro líquido borgoña que contenía.

—¡Pasa, no está puesta la llave, grandísimo idiota! —repuso Tooru con voz nasal, al oír que su amigo seguía aporreando la puerta.

Escuchó a Kuroo entrar dando fuertes zancadas, y lo sorprendió descubrir que venía acompañado por Daichi.

—¡Hasta que te dignas a hablarnos! —espetó Kuroo al llegar a la sala.

—Kuroo —dijo Daichi en tono serio, mirándolo con gesto reprobador para que se calmara.

—… Claro —carraspeó y fijó la vista en Oikawa.— ¿Se puede saber qué pasa contigo?

Tooru tomó otro pañuelo y se sonó la nariz una vez más antes de contestar.

—Primero —empezó a decir con voz congestionada—, el tono de mi celular no es de los ochenta —tomó su teléfono y puso a sonar la melodía de la llamada entrante, al tiempo que la cantaba.— “ _Cause eeeeverybody cries… and eeeverybody huuurts… SOMEEETIMEESS…”_ —estornudó de golpe y recitó:— “ _Everybody hurst_ ”, R.E.M, 1992.

—Lo que sea —masculló Kuroo echando un vistazo a su alrededor, y descubrió varias botellas de líquido oscuro como la que había sobre la mesa.— ¿Ahora te dedicas a evitarnos mientras te emborrachas escuchando música deprimente?

—Ya quisiera yo —bufó Tooru.— Pero en la tienda no me vendieron alcohol por ser menor de veinte años —balanceó el vaso que sostenía y le dio otro trago.— Tuve que conformarme con jugo de uva artesanal, es lo más parecido al vino que pude conseguir —suspiró cansinamente.— Aunque a este paso me dará diabetes antes que cirrosis.

Kuroo y Daichi intercambiaron una mirada y se ubicaron en el sillón, a ambos lados de Oikawa.

—Cuéntanos qué pasa —pidió Daichi.

—Nada, todo está en orden —replicó Tooru en tono casual.— Ya terminé con los exámenes de este período y la rehabilitación va sin problemas…

—¿Entonces por qué mierda te encierras en tu departamento como alma en pena? —lo interrumpió Kuroo.— ¿Por qué nos evitas y no le respondes el maldito teléfono a Iwaizumi?

Tooru estornudó y frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo sabes que no le respondo?

— _Hello_ , vivo al lado —repuso su amigo en tono sarcástico.— Puedo escuchar el tono de llamada de Iwaizumi —bufó.— Dudo que le pusieras “ _Love of my life_ ” de Queen al tono de llamada de tu sobrino.

—Tal vez —dijo en tono evasivo.

—Seguro, y no le respondes a tu propio sobrino.

—Es solo que me gusta escuchar la canción y me olvido de responder —tosió un poco y carraspeó antes de entonar:— “ _Looove of my liiife, you’ve hurt me… you’ve broken my heaaart and nooow you leave me…_ ”

—Tooru —lo interrumpió Daichi esta vez, muy serio—, estamos aquí por ti, ya sabes. Deja de hacer el tonto y alejarnos.

—No los alej… —se calló ante las miradas acusatorias de sus dos amigos.— De acuerdo, lo siento… me siento un desastre y no sé qué hacer conmigo mismo —cruzó los brazos y encogió un hombro.

—¿Y cuál es la novedad? —se extrañó Kuroo. Oikawa lo miró mal.— Siempre has sido un desastre de persona.

—Si viniste a aportarme apoyo moral, te aviso que no lo estás haciendo muy bien.

—No vine a darte apoyo —esbozó una sonrisa maligna.— Vine a darte una patada en ese culo pasivo que tienes, para que te animes de una maldita vez y dejes de compadecerte de ti mismo por toda la eternidad.

—¿Daichi? —Tooru miró a su otro amigo, siempre más maduro y confiable.

—Suelo apoyar medidas más diplomáticas —fue el turno de Sawamura de encogerse de hombros.— Pero eso de la patada me parece más efectivo en esta situación.

—Me caen mal.

A pesar del bromeo, lograron sonsacarle información de su malestar respecto a Iwaizumi e incluso sobre ellos. Sus amigos lo escucharon con atención y él se desahogó a gusto durante un buen rato, contándoles sobre sus dudas, sus frustraciones, sus temores. No lo interrumpieron ni le dieron opiniones personales, solo lo escucharon y él lo agradeció, sintiendo que un enorme peso dejaba de atenazarle el pecho. Una vez puesto en palabras, el problema parecía más tangible, menos complicado, más factible de ser solucionado de alguna forma.

—¿Cómo haces para soportar la distancia con Suga? —le preguntó Tooru a Daichi luego de terminar su desahogo.

Daichi lo meditó un momento antes de responder.

—No lo sé, solo nos mantenemos en contacto lo más posible —explicó.— Hay muchas cosas cotidianas que perdemos de vivir juntos, claro —suspiró.— Pero cuando nos contamos el uno al otro lo que hicimos en el día, todo se vuelve más compartido, menos distante.

—Iwa-chan y yo también hablábamos casi a diario —recordó Tooru.

—Tal vez el problema es que ustedes comenzaron a ser una pareja justo cuando se separaron físicamente —opinó Kuroo entonces.— Daichi y Suga llevaban más años juntos antes de tener que distanciarse.

—Iwai-chan y yo estamos juntos desde pequeños.

—Como _amigos_ —apuntó Kuroo.— Se relacionan muy bien como amigos, pero no han compartido suficiente tiempo juntos en su nueva relación como _pareja_.

De algún modo eso parecía tener su cuota de razón y Tooru se quedó en silencio, perdido en sus pensamientos. Justo en ese momento tocaron la puerta, pues Bokuto y Ushijima acababan de llegar de un entrenamiento con el seleccionado. Al parecer tenían planeada la intervención grupal.

—¡Oiwakaaabroo! —exclamó Bokuto entrando como una exhalación para abrazarlo por la cabeza.

—Traje lo que me pediste, Daichi —anunció Ushijima, alzando una bolsa.

Daichi le había mandando mensaje para que trajera medicamentos antigripales y las cosas necesarias para hacer una sopa para enfermo. Mientras Kuroo se encargaba de preparar la comida en cuestión, Ushijima sacó un barbijo y se lo colocó a Oikawa sin miramientos.

—Y yo que pretendía contagiarte así te enfermabas antes del próximo partido con el seleccionado —se quejó Tooru.

Ushijima lo miró muy serio y de golpe dijo:

—Tú no debiste ir a Shiratorizawa.

Todos quedaron en silencio un momento, sorprendidos.

—… ¿ _Qué_? —murmuró Tooru.

—No debiste ir.

—¡Y NO FUI! —bramó el chico entonces, con la voz ligeramente hueca por el barbijo.

—Pero antes sí debías ir.

Oikawa rugió frustrado y se pasó las manos por la cara.

—¿De qué demonios hablas, vaca esquizofrénica? —masculló muy malhumorado.— ¿Perdiste la cabeza?

Ushijima continuó con su gesto impasible.

—El Oikawa Tooru que conocemos es el que debía a Shiratorizawa —repuso en tono implacable.— Este que eres ahora… —sacudió un poco la cabeza.— No, no te hubiese querido en mi equipo. No hay lugar para los débiles.

Hubo otro silencio grupal que duró unos segundos y de golpe Tooru saltó para tomar a Ushijima por el cuello.

—¿A QUIÉN ESTÁS LLAMANDO DÉBIL, PEDAZO DE IMBÉCIL? —se sublevó con rabia. Ushijima no reaccionó, solo continuó serio, dejando que su amigo lo sacudiera por el cuello de la camiseta.— ¡PODRÍA HABER IDO A SHIRATORIZAWA SI ME HUBIESE DADO LA MALDITA GANA! —Daichi lo sujetó por la cintura para alejarlo de Wakatoshi.— ¡PERO NO ME DIO LA JODIDA GANA! ¡Y SIGUE SIN DARME!

—Aunque te diera la gana ahora, no te aceptarían —replicó Ushijima.— Ahora eres débil.

—¿TE BURLAS DE MI LESIÓN, VACA ESTÚPIDA? ¿ES ESO?

—No es tu rodilla lo que es débil, si no tú mismo.

Bokuto miraba a uno y otro con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras probaba el jarabe para la tos a cucharadas. Kuroo continuaba preparando la comida, y Daichi se limitaba a sujetar a Oikawa, pero no decía nada para calmar los ánimos. Normalmente el ex-capitán de Karasuno intercedía cuando Oikawa y Ushijima se peleaban (por lo general a raíz de tonterías), pero ahora le parecía que era justo lo que necesitaba Tooru. Necesitaba volver a reaccionar, enojándose, enrabietándose, quejándose y peleando como siempre lo hacía, dejando atrás esa lúgubre y resignada apatía que lo había atrapado.

 Oikawa se quedó en silencio, resoplando, y apartó la mirada de Ushijima al cabo de un momento.

—Te detesto —fue todo lo que dijo antes de volver a sentarse en el sillón.

Los ánimos parecieron calmarse casi al instante, mientras Kuroo volvía a la sala con un plato de arroz y sopa para Tooru.

—¡Bokuto, el jarabe era para Oikawa! —rezongó Daichi entonces.

—Es que estaba rico —replicó el otro muchacho, con mirada culpable y medio frasco de jarabe vacío en la mano.

Esa tarde lo chicos no se quedaron demasiado en el departamento de Tooru. Le prometieron dejarle su espacio para que ordenara sus ideas durante unos días, pero a cambio Kuroo lo obligó a comprometerse a ir a una fiesta navideña el próximo fin de semana.

—No tengo ganas de fiesta —se negó Tooru.

—No te estaba preguntando si querías ir —replicó Kuroo.— Solo te estaba informando que irás. Punto.

—Viva la democracia en la amistad, señor dictador.

—Será una reunión por el fin de los exámenes y para los que estarán solos en Navidad.

—Ustedes no estará solos en Navidad —observó Tooru con una mueca.— Tienen pareja.

—Tú también tienes —indicó Daichi, y quedó flotando un tácito “ _todavía_ ”.

Kuroo se encogió de hombros.

—La pareja de Daichi y la tuya están lejos, ni Bokuto ni yo podemos sacar a nuestras respectivas parejas en una cena romántica de Navidad, ir a un restaurante se vería raro…

—¿Raro por qué? —quiso saber Bokuto.

—Cállate —dijo Kuroo.— Y definitivamente a Ushijima no le darán reserva de mesa para que cene con su pelota de volley.

—Supongo que no.

—Así que nos vemos el próximo fin de semana —sentenció Kuroo.— Pasaremos por ti.

Cuando Tooru por fin se quedó solo de nuevo se sentía bastante mejor, tanto del resfrío como de ánimo. Tanto que creyó que si aquella noche recibía otra llamada de Iwaizumi, la contestaría. Pero no hubo. Quizá era su turno de hacer el llamado, después de todo. No obstante, a último momento el coraje lo abandonó y pospuso todo.

Al día siguiente ya estaba bastante mejor del resfrío, y tocaba que lo visitase Tsugimoto para la rehabilitación supervisada en casa. Aunque al principio Oikawa creía que estaba malinterpretando las cosas, con el correr de los días su senpai dejó más que claro que sus intenciones no eran del todo puras. Sin embargo, no había hecho nada raro ni se había aprovechado de la situación… de momento.

—¿Sigues sin contestarle a Iwa-chan? —preguntó Tsugimoto esa tarde, mientras le flexionaba la rodilla con cuidado para probar la rotación.

—No lo llames así.

—Así aparece en la pantalla de tu celular —sonrió con sorna y comenzó a darle un masaje en la pierna.

—No es de tu incumbencia.

—Supongo que no… pero de algún modo lo es —sus manos presionaban con habilidad los músculos de su pierna.— Cuanto antes hables con él y terminen su relación, antes podré hacer mi movimiento sobre ti —volvió a sonreír.

La franqueza brutal de Tsugimoto solía dejarlo sin palabras. Y eso que Tooru estaba acostumbrado a la sinceridad plana y directa de Ushijima, pero este tipo lo superaba.

—¿Quién dijo nada de terminar con Iwa-chan? —murmuró contrariado.

—¿No lo harán?

—… No —o eso esperaba.— Quizá solo necesitemos un tiempo, eso es todo.

—Ya veo —su gesto de confianza se acentuó.— Bien por mí, ese tiempo será de mi oportunidad.

Tooru arqueó una ceja escéptica.

—No sé qué te hace pensar que te daría una oportunidad.

—Lo harás, créeme, soy bueno creando oportunidades.

Las manos de Tsugimoto se estaban desviando de la rodilla, reptando hacia arriba por la piel de Tooru, y este último decidió que era buen momento para terminar la sesión.

—Debo ir a ducharme —anunció entonces, carraspeando.

—¿Te ayudo?

—¡Claro que no! —apartó la pierna que le sostenía su senpai y se puso de pie.— Puedes irte sin problema, ya no me quedan ejercicios por hacer hoy.

Sin embargo, lejos de irse, Tsugimoto se acomodó más en el sillón.

—Está bien, te espero aquí —replicó como si nada. — De todas formas pensaba cenar contigo de nuevo.

—No recuerdo haberte invitado esta vez —murmuró Tooru mientras salía en dirección al baño.

Las últimas veces que Tsugimoto había ido a ayudarlo, no solo con la rehabilitación si no también con los estudios para exámenes de la universidad, lo había invitado a cenar a modo de compensación. Tooru no tenía segundas intenciones con eso, solo estaba siendo agradecido, pero ahora que sabía sobre el interés de su senpai en él, lo incomodaba mandar las señales equivocadas.

Se duchó rápidamente para quitarse el sudor de los ejercicios, y cuando salió del baño descubrió que Tsugimoto estaba hablando por celular, tan cómodamente repantigado como se hallaba en el sillón. No habría nada de extraño en esa escena si no fuese porque el celular con el que hablaba era el de Tooru.

—… duchando, sí —decía en tono casual.— Estaba por ir a ayudarlo, de hecho. ¿Quieres que le deje dicho algo? —hubo una pausa.— No, no soy su secretario… aunque no estaría mal jugar ese jueguito… ¿no, Tooru-chan? —dijo al advertir que el muchacho estaba parado en la entrada de la sala.

—¡¿Qué haces con mi celular?! —bramó Tooru, saltando para recuperar su teléfono.

—Solo le respondía a Wawa-chan, ya que tú no le contestas…

—¡Es _Iwa-chan_! ¡Y no lo llames así! ¡Dame eso! —de un manotazo logró recuperar su celular.

—Cuidado, se te caerá la toalla —indicó Tsugimoto.— Deja que te la sostenga…

—¡Cállate! —le dio un codazo para alejarlo y se colocó el teléfono en la oreja.— ¿Iwa-chan?

Al otro lado de la línea estaba silencioso, pero la llamada no estaba finalizada.

—Puedo llamarte luego si estás ocupado —fue todo lo que dijo Iwaizumi, y su tono no se oía enfadado ni contenido… solo se oía como él mismo. Tooru tuvo ganas de echarse a reír y llorar al mismo tiempo.

—No, yo te llamaré —respondió Tooru.— Dame cinco minutos y te llamo.

—Claro.

En cuanto cortó esa llamada, Tooru prácticamente echó a empujones a Tsugimoto.

—Te perdonaré por dejarme sin cena si mañana me entero que por fin cortaron —comentó su senpai en la puerta, mientras se ponía el calzado de calle.

—No cuentes con ello.

—Pues deberían cortar.

—Nadie pidió tu opinión.

—Solo te ves triste cuando hablas de él —alzó una mano y le tocó la piel bajo los ojos, oscura por las ojeras del cansancio debido al estudio y recuperarse del resfrío. Pero en verdad ya las traía de antes, de dormir mal pensando en Iwaizumi.— No te hace bien.

Tooru hizo una mueca.

—Hasta luego, senpai —y le cerró la puerta.

Corrió de nuevo a la sala y se lanzó sobre el sillón para llamar a Iwaizumi, con manos temblorosas. Hajime contestó al primer tono, y después del saludo ninguno de los dos dijo más nada. Oikawa fue el primero en romper el silencio.

—Somos un desastre, ¿verdad? —comentó entonces.

—Un poco… _mucho_ —admitió Hajime.— Lo siento, no iba a llamarte hasta que tú quisieras hablar, pero…

—Está bien, quería hablarte —tragó saliva.— Solo estaba siendo un poco cobarde durante unos días.

—Entiendo —pausa.— ¿Cómo estás?

—Ah, humm… bien, todo bien, los estudios y la rodilla —repuso en tono exageradamente animado.

—Me alegro —hubo otro silencio prolongado.— Entonces… ¿qué quieres hacer?

Tooru se llevó las piernas al pecho y se las rodeó con un brazo antes de responder.

—¿Hacer con qué?

—Con nosotros —aclaró Iwaizumi sin vueltas.

 —Pues… no lo sé —parpadeó, desprevenido al tocar el tema tan pronto.

—¿No lo sabes?

Tooru carraspeó.

—Es… decir. A ver, humm… —tomó aire.— Eres importante para mí, lo sabes, y sé que lo soy para ti, pero… —dudó un momento.— No sé, parece que funcionamos como amigos… pero no como pareja.

—Sí, eso parece —se quedaron en silencio de nuevo.— Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Quieres que volvamos a ser amigos nada más?

—Supongo que es un poco tarde para eso.

—Lo es.

—Pero así tampoco podemos seguir… —apoyó la cabeza sobre sus rodillas, desanimado.— ¿Tú qué quieres hacer?

—Cosas imposibles —replicó Iwaizumi.

—¿Cómo?

—Nada —fue su turno de carraspear.— Quizá sea mejor hablarlo en persona cuando vengas a Miyagi —faltaba poco para el receso invernal por Año Nuevo.

—No sé si viajaré a casa este año —replicó Tooru entonces. Y de cualquier forma sabía que cedería ante cualquier cosa que le dijera Iwaizumi si lo hablaban cara a cara, aunque no solucionaran nada y quedaran como siempre, él lo aceptaría, porque se conocía débil ante Hajime. No parecía ser la mejor idea.— Quizá sea mejor así… no vernos en un tiempo y hablarlo más adelante.

Hubo otro silencio, demasiado extenso esta vez, tanto que Tooru pensó que la comunicación se había cortado.

—¿Iwa-chan?

—Sí, aquí sigo —repuso el otro.— ¿Entonces me estás pidiendo “ _un tiempo_ ”?

—… Ehh, algo así.

—Un tiempo en el que no seremos nada —siguió diciendo.— Bueno, salvo amigos, como siempre.

—Pues…

—Un tiempo en el que puedes estar con alguien más para probar y ver qué tal.

—¿ _Qué_?

—Muy bien, Oikawa, tendrás tu tiempo —aceptó Iwaizumi.

—¿ _Mi_ tiempo? —de golpe Tooru comenzaba a enfadarse.— No es como si yo quisiera esto, pero no encuentro otra solución —rechinó los dientes.— ¡A menos que mande a que te abduzcan los alienígenas y te hagan un lavado de cerebro y así, por una vez, te comportas como alguien enamorado y no como un maldito obtuso!

 —Comprendo —fue todo lo que repuso Iwaizumi.— Bueno, hablaremos de nuevo cuando se termine “ _el tiempo_ ”.

—Eres un idiota, Iwa-chan.

—Estoy intentando ser comprensivo.

—¡Pues deja de intentarlo porque te sale mal!

Se sumieron en otro silencio.

—Lo siento —dijo Iwaizumi entonces.— Quería que habláramos bien…

Finalmente cortaron la comunicación despidiéndose quedamente, sin tener muy en claro si habían llegado a algún tipo de solución o no. Tooru siguió en el sillón un buen rato, abrazado a sus rodillas, con la mente casi en blanco.

Los días pasaron rápidamente, Oikawa ya no tenía que rendir más exámenes, solo presentar algunos trabajos prácticos y dar por terminada la cursada. Seguía sin ver mucho a sus amigos porque ellos sí estaban con exámenes y Ushijima que, como él, ya los había terminado, tenía los horarios ocupados con entrenamientos y partidos. Bueno, tampoco es como si le interesara pasar tiempo en soledad con Vacatoshi. Tooru no estaba seguro de continuar sintiéndose triste o desanimado, aunque tampoco estaba enojado. No tenía muy en claro cómo rayos definir lo que sentía, cada vez se entendía menos a sí mismo.

Por fin llegó el fin de semana y Kuroo lo arrastró a la reunión universitaria-navideña. Oikawa ya estaba bien del resfrío y ya podía caminar sin ningún tipo de problema, aunque debía cuidarse la rodilla, claro. Pero no tenía ánimo festivo de ningún modo. Y tampoco ayudaba que Tsugimoto también asistiera a la maldita fiesta, con esa asquerosa sonrisa que tenía pegada desde el día en que le sonsacó la información de su “ _entretiempo_ ” con Iwaizumi.

En la fiesta también estaban Akaashi y Kenma, y si no hubiese estado tan ofuscado en sus propias cavilaciones, Tooru hubiese reparado en que Shirabu también había asistido. De hecho, estaba sentado junto con los otros dos setters (Kenma ex-setter, en verdad), charlando de algo con ellos.

El lugar estaba repleto de gente. La música sonaba fuerte pero no molestaba, algunos bailaban y la mayoría charlaba mientras corrían ríos de alcohol. Pronto empezaron con las tonterías al micrófono, y muchos comenzaron a declararse sobre el pequeño escenario. Se confesaban a gente que no estaba en la fiesta, gritando su amor en medio de la borrachera y dedicándole canciones que entonaban pésimamente en su estado etílico, pero el público aplaudía para brindarle apoyo moral al soltero navideño de turno. Kuroo tuvo que ir a buscar a Bokuto y sacarlo del escenario cargándoselo sobre el hombro, porque había tomado el micrófono para declarar a viva voz su amor tardío a su maestra de kinder, contándole que ya tenía un nuevo y verdadero amor, y que ahora estaba por casarse con Akaashi (quien, por cierto, seguía charlando con Kenma y Shirabu, ignorando deliberadamente la escena.) El público lo aplaudió vivazmente de todas formas.

—Hay muérdagos en varias partes —le comentó Tsugimoto a Tooru, apareciendo a su lado de pronto.—Quizá esta sea mi noche de suerte y consiga un beso bajo el muérdago.

—Cuéntaselo a alguien que le interese —replicó Tooru.

—Debería interesarte —sonrió, observándole descaradamente la boca.

Oikawa puso los ojos en blanco y se giró para buscar a sus amigos, pero no los ubicó por ningún lado. Tomó una bebida cualquiera de una bandeja y se dejó caer en un mullido sillón junto a Akaashi y el resto. Tsugimoto no tardó en situarse en el asiento contiguo.

—¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que acosarme? —preguntó Oikawa, irritado.

—Al parecer, no.

—Te has juntado demasiado con Ushivaca y se te pegó lo de acosador —masculló dándole un trago a su vaso, mientras Shirabu lo miraba mal desde el rincón y Tooru no se percataba de ello.

Pasados unos minutos en que siguió el repertorio de karaoke y declaraciones etílicas, hubo un pequeño barullo en la entrada por unos recién llegados algo peculiares. Eran cinco personas que venían vestidas como los Guardianes de la Galaxia (la versión de la película, no el cómic), y se abrieron paso hacia el escenario entre el público que los aplaudía entretenido. Casi al instante de su entrada comenzaron a sonar por los altoparlantes las primeras notas de “ _Come and get your love_ ”, de Redbone. El que iba disfrazado de Gamora le dio una disimulada patada al disfrazado de Star Lord, que empezó a menearse al son de la canción.

Recién cuando llegaron al escenario y tomaron el micrófono para ponerse a cantar, Tooru se percató de los gestos resignados de Kenma y Akaashi, y el embeleso mal disimulado de Shirabu mirando hacia el grupo disfrazado.

¿Eh?

¿ _EH_?

—“ _Hail, haaail… what’s the matter with you hair? Yeah_ ” —comenzó a cantar el grupo de Guardianes de la Galaxia.— “ _Hail, haaail…_ w _hat’s the matter with your mind and your sign? Ahhh, ah-oh-oh…_ ”

Uno de ellos cambió el “ _Oh-oh_ ” por un “ _Oya-oya_ ” y se ganó un codazo de su compañero más cercano.

Tooru casi escupe la bebida al darse cuenta que eran sus amigos. Bokuto estaba disfrazado como el mapache “ _Rocket_ ”, Ushijima iba como “ _Groot_ ”, Daichi como “ _Drax, el Destructor_ ” y Kuroo como “ _Gamora_ ” (¿Gamoro?). Star Lord era alguien que no conocía.

—“… _baby,_ _cause you’re fine, and you’re mine, and you look so divine_ ” —seguían cantando a coro.— “ _Come and geeet your loooove… come and get your lo_ _oo_ _ve…_ ”

En cuanto terminaron de menearse sincronizada y estúpidamente al son de esa canción, los presentes los aplaudieron con fuerza y pidieron otra canción. No hubo que rogarles mucho, casi al instante comenzó a sonar la melodía de “ _Hooked on a feeling_ ”, de Blue Swede.

—“ _Ooga-chaka, ooga ooga”_ —el inicio lo coreaban Ushijima-Groot y Bokuto-Rocket.— “ _Ooga-chaka, ooga ooga…”_

—“ _I can’t stop this feeling, deep inside of meeee_ ” —empezaron a cantar los demás.— “ _Girl you just don’t realize what you do to me…_ ”

Verlo así de ridículamente disfrazados, meneándose al compás de la música de los setenta, fue demasiado. Tooru rompió a reírse entre dientes, hasta que la risa se le volvió carcajadas y tuvo que sujetarse el estómago.

—¿Qué demonios hacen? —murmuró con lágrimas de risa en los ojos.

—Levantarte el ánimo —repuso Kenma con simpleza.— O eso planeaban, al menos.

Akaashi mantenía el gesto inmutable y Shirabu miraba hacia el Ushijima-Groot con su propia galaxia de estrellas brillándole en los ojos.

—“ _I’m hooked on a feeling…_ ” —cantaban en ese momento.— “ _I’m high on believing… that you’re in looove with meeeeeee…_ ”

En cuanto el grupo de disfrazados terminó su numerito, el público los aplaudió una vez más. Kuroo-Gamora tomó el micrófono para hablar, el gentío se calló un tanto.

—Ya sabemos que esta es una noche de desahogo para declaraciones románticas —comenzó diciendo, su sonrisa felina se veía sumamente extraña bajo su maquillaje de piel verde.— Pero nosotros queríamos hacer una declaración de amistad, ¿verdad, chicos?

—¡Sí, queremos a nuestro verdadero Star Lord de regreso! —exclamó Bokuto, alzando las manos en alto.

Daichi se limitó a aplaudir en respuesta y Ushijima-Groot se inclinó sobre el micrófono que sostenía Kuroo para decir:

—“ _Grootorizawa._ ”

Tooru se tapó la cara con ambas manos, aún entre risas.

—¡Queremos volver a ser un grupo de cinco, como los puntos cardinales! —siguió exclamando Bokuto.

—Esos son cuatro, idiota —murmuró Kuroo por lo bajo, pero igual se lo escuchó y varios largaron risitas.

—¡Entonces queremos volver a ser los Jinetes del Apocalipsis!

—¡También son cuatro!

—¿Las Tres Marías?

—¡SON TRES!

Daichi carraspeó sonoramente para recordarle a Kuroo que aún estaban sobre el escenario, y con el micrófono en mano.

—Ah, sí, bueno —el chico se recompuso.— Como decía, esto es una declaración de amistad, para un buen amigo nuestro que anda un poco perdido en su propia galaxia, y queremos que se acuerde que seguimos estando ahí para él.

— _Grootorizawa._

—PERO… _pero_ —remarcó Kuroo entonces—, esa no es la única declaración de la noche… —hizo señas.— Star Lord de repuesto, es hora de que nos devuelvas el puesto para nuestro verdadero compañero.

El muchacho vestido de Star Lord se acercó a Kuroo, se sacó la máscara del disfraz y también la larga chaqueta rojiza, pasándosela a Daichi.

—Con ustedes, el Señor Planeta —lo presentó Kuroo.

Y ahí estaba Iwaizumi, parado entre la panda de locos de sus amigos, vistiendo una sudadera oscura con un estampado fluorescente que decía “ _I’m a planet in love with_ _an_ _alien who invade_ _d_ _me_ ”. Se parecía sospechosamente a la clase de sudaderas que Akaashi hacía estampar para Bokuto, con la lista de sus debilidades.

Tooru parpadeó varias veces, anonadado. No podía ser una ilusión etílica porque aún no probaba una gota de alcohol.

—El Señor Planeta viene a hacer su propia declaración —anunció Kuroo, pasándole el micrófono a Iwaizumi para luego retirarse hacia el fondo del escenario junto con los demás.

Hajime miraba al público son su seria cara de ogro, todos lo observaban expectantes. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de hablar.

—Sí, ehhh, bueno… —carraspeó y se señaló la sudadera.— Soy un planeta enamorado del alien que lo invadió, ya ven —hubo risitas y apareció un rictus en la comisura de la boca de Iwaizumi, pero prosiguió.— Sin embargo, resulta ser que no hospedé del todo bien a mi alien, y ahora estamos…. —miró un momento por encima del hombro hacia los demás— ¿Desgravitándonos? —le mostraron un pulgar arriba y prosiguió.— Eso, ya no nos gravitamos como antes, y no quiero que siga así —sus ojos recorrían atentos el mar de cabezas que lo escuchaban.— Y ehh, humm… —carraspeó otra vez e hizo una mueca.— No soy muy bueno con las palabras, ni me gusta hacer demasiado el ridículo… —su mueca se transformó en una sonrisa.— Pero no me importa hacer todo el ridículo del mundo si es por esa perso… digo, eh, alien.

Entonces Iwaizumi quedó allí de pie, en silencio, con la vista fija en un punto lejano. Kuroo desde el fondo le cuchicheó algo.

—¿Cantar? —dijo Iwaizumi.— Pero…

—¡Lo practicó todos estos días, que cante! —intervino Bokuto también desde el fondo.

—¡Que cante, que cante, que cante! —vitorearon los presentes.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —aceptó a Iwaizumi entre dientes.

Daichi se inclinó sobre la lista del karaoke y señaló la melodía en cuestión. Entonces comenzaron a sonar los primeros acordes de “ _I’ll stand by you_ ”, de The Pretenders.

—“ _O_ _hh_ _h, why you look so sad? Tears are in your eyes…”_ —empezó a cantar Iwaizumi en aquel tosco inglés del que Oikawa siempre se reía.— “ _Come on and come to me nooow…_ ”

Tooru no podía creer que Iwaizumi estuviese ahí sobre el escenario, haciendo el ridículo con sus amigos y cantando en su típico inglés arcaico, ese del que él siempre se burlaba. Y no lo hacía tan mal, de hecho, parecía que realmente lo había practicado.

—“ _When the night falls on you… you don’t know what to do_ ” —cantaba en ese momento.— “ _Nothing you confess, could make me love you less… I’ll stan by you…_ ”

Cuando Iwaizumi por fin terminó su interpretación, los presentes empezaron a aplaudir y él se bajó del escenario junto con Kuroo y los demás. Tooru los vio abrirse paso entre la gente con sus aparatosos atuendos, hasta que por fin llegaron a la mesa que ocupaba junto con Akaashi, Kenma y Shirabu. Tsugimoto, a su lado, no había emitido palabra en todo el último rato.

—¡Tontoorubrooo! —exclamó Bokuto al llegar junto a ellos.— ¿Te gustó nuestra sorpresa?

—Bokuto, le pegas a la gente con tu cola de mapache —le advirtió Akaashi.

—¡Akaashi, mira, tengo colita peluda y suavecita! —dijo entonces, volcando toda su atención en su propia pareja.— ¡Tócala!

—No, gracias.

—¡Toca mi trasero peludo, Akaashi!

—No.

—¡Broooooo!

Mientras se armaba una pequeña escena por eso, Iwaizumi se acercó a Oikawa.

—Hey.

—Hey —respondió Tooru, manteniendo el gesto serio con mucho esfuerzo.— No sabía que vendrías.

—Era una sorpresa —le explicó.— Así funciona la cosa.

—“ _I’ll stand by you_ ” es una canción de los noventa —indicó Tooru—, no de los ochenta.

—Nunca dije que te cantaría algo de los ochenta.

—¿Este es tu Wawa-chan? —intervino Tsugimoto entonces, inclinándose sobre Oikawa y rodeándole los hombros con un brazo.

—Te dije que no lo llames así —replicó Tooru.— Sí, es Iwa-ch… Iwaizumi.

Tsugimoto esbozó una ancha, carismática y falsa sonrisa.

—Un gusto conocerte al fin, Iwaizumi —extendió un mano.— Soy Tsugimoto, me he estado encargando de Oikawa este último tiempo.

—Mira qué interesante —repuso Hajime escuetamente, sin dignarse a mirarlo ni darle la mano, sus ojos seguían clavados en Oikawa.— ¿Podríamos hablar un momento… a solas?

—Claro —asintió Tooru, deshaciéndose del brazo de su senpai para ponerse de pie.

—Oh, ¿te vas tan pronto? —se quejó Tsugimoto.— ¿Volverás?

—Ehhh…

—Es poco probable —determinó Iwaizumi, tomando a Tooru del brazo para tirar de él e irse más rápido.— Gracias por todo, chicos, nos vemos luego.

—Que les vaya bien —sonrió Daichi.

—¡Acaricia mi colitaaa, Agaasheeee! —seguía rogando Bokuto.

— _Grootorizawa_ —se despidió Ushijima, agitando sus ramas, y Oikawa le dio una patada en el tobillo a la pasada.

Se dirigieron a la salida, donde había un pequeño revuelo de personas porque era la zona donde estaban la mayor parte de los muérdagos colgados. Tooru se acordó de lo que dijo Tsugimoto en el momento exacto en que lo vio acercarse por el rabillo del ojo, tomándole la barbilla con una mano. Trató de girar la cara pero no pudo, y solo atinó a cerrar los ojos cuando lo vio inclinarse sobre él. Pero en lugar de sentir una boca sobre la suya, sintió algo áspero que le cubría los labios. Iwaizumi había metido la mano rápidamente para taparle la boca y evitar que Tsugimoto le plantara un beso bajo el muérdago.

—O te pierdes o te hago perder —le dijo Iwaizumi mirándolo fijamente, sin importarle que Tsugimoto le sacara veinte centímetros de estatura, pues era mucho más alto que él.

—Solo estaba aprovechando el “ _tiempo libre_ ” de Oikawa —sonrió Tsugimoto, apartándose con gesto pacificador.

—Ve a buscar el tiempo de alguien más, su tiempo libre u ocupado es para mí —replicó Iwaizumi y se dio la vuelta para irse.

Oikawa miró un momento a Tsugimoto y le sonrió a penas.

—Es encantador, ¿verdad? —comentó con divertido sarcasmo. Hizo un breve gesto de despedida y siguió a Hajime hacia la salida.

Caminaron lado a lado bajo el frío y blanquecino cielo nocturno, pero no se tocaron ni dijeron nada en todo el trayecto. Tooru llevaba las manos en los bolsillos, fuertemente cerradas en puños, a penas conteniéndose de saltar y abrazar Iwaizumi. Lo había extrañado mucho más de lo que imaginaba, ya ni siquiera estaba seguro de que le importara su disputa o diferencias.

“ _No, Tooru, no, no seas débil_ ”, se dijo así mismo. “ _Por eso nunca aclaramos bien las cosas. Debo mantenerme firme._ ”

Un rato después estaban ambos en el departamento de Tooru, sentados uno frente al otro en los sillones, mirándose como si estuviesen a punto de tener un duelo.

—¿Quieres jugo de uva? —preguntó Tooru de pronto, señalando la docena de botellas que descansaban sobre el mueble de la cocina.

—No de momento, gracias —Iwaizumi alzó una ceja al ver tantas botellas.— ¿Ganaste algún concurso local?

—No, quería emborracharme pero sigo siendo menor para comprar vino.

—Ya veo…

—Sí…

Siguieron en silencio unos momentos más.

—Tengo varias cosas que decirte, pero no soy tan bueno con las palabras, así que pensé mucho todo y quizá me enrede… —dijo Iwaizumi de pronto.— Pero empezaré por donde corresponde… lo siento —inclinó un poco la cabeza.— Lo siento por lastimarte, y lo siento por no ser la pareja ideal para ti.

Tooru parpadeó, desconcertado.

—¿Pareja ideal?

—Somos los mejores amigos desde la infancia, te conozco mejor que nadie y tú me conoces mejor que nadie —siguió diciendo Hajime, con las manos entrelazadas y fijando la vista en sus pulgares.— También eres el mejor compañero que tuve y tendré en la cancha de volley, aunque lamentablemente yo no soy tu mejor compañero en la cancha, porque estás a un nivel muy distinto y son otros los que rinden mejor a tu lado —hizo una pausa para tomar aire.— Y, al parecer, tampoco soy la mejor pareja para ti.

—¿Quién dice que no… ? —empezó a refutar Tooru, pero Hajime le hizo un gesto para que no lo interrumpiera.

—Eres un jodido desastre, Oikawa Tooru —dijo Iwaizumi entonces.— Un caprichoso desastre que reclama y obtiene atención allá donde va, que brilla y destaca allá donde va, que se lleva el mundo puesto allá donde va —inspiró.— Un jodido desastre que merece un amor lleno de luces disco y canciones ochenteras, que haga el ridículo contigo y brille a tu lado, que todos los días grite a los cuatro vientos lo que siente por ti y avive los colores que destilas y no los opaque, y yo… —sacudió la cabeza.— Yo no soy ese amor.

—Iwa-chan…

—No soy ese amor, soy tu mejor amigo —continuó diciendo.— El mejor amigo que sabe soportar tus berrinches y caprichos, que entiende tus ridiculeces, que disfruta en parco silencio de tu brillo, de tu canciones desquiciantes y tu personalidad retorcida y brillante… un mejor amigo que no puede ser ese amor que mereces.

—Basta —pidió Tooru, tapándole la boca con ambas manos; se había inclinado por encima de la mesita que dividía los sillones para alcanzarlo.— No digas más esas cosas, no es cierto.

—Es la verdad —insistió Iwaizumi, tomando sus manos entre las suyas para bajarlas un poco y poder hablar.— Mereces algo especial, y aunque siempre he deseado que consigas lo mejor para ti… esta vez quiero arrebatar ese amor que mereces, quiero que me elijas a mí aunque no soy lo mejor —lo miró a los ojos.— He querido tenerte para mí durante más tiempo del que puedas imaginar, y cuando por fin te conseguí, no supe qué hacer y terminé arruinándolo todo, y lo siento mucho por eso —cerró los ojos un momento.— Quise mantener las cosas tratando de actuar como un adulto, maduro y confiable… pero no soy un adulto —sacudió la cabeza.— Soy solo un crío inmaduro que no sabe cómo hacer feliz a su primer amor.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio y Tooru se sentó bien en su sillón una vez más.

—Eres injusto, Iwa-chan —dijo al cabo de un rato.— Piensas, asumes y haces todo por tu cuenta.

—Lo sé…

—Tienes mil defectos, Iwa-chan, los conozco todos y cada uno —continuó diciendo.— Y yo, ufff, mi lista de defectos debe ser astronómica, pero me trae sin cuidado —agitó una mano para restarle importancia.— No tengo idea si tú me mereces, o yo a ti, y francamente tampoco me importa —esbozó una sonrisa algo triste.— Yo también soy un crío inmaduro que no sabe muy bien qué hacer para mantener una relación a distancia con la persona que ama, porque soy pegajoso, fastidioso y quisiera estar pegado a ti por la cadera todo el día, y me deprimo si no es así —se encogió de hombros.— Pero si debo equivocarme, errar, llorar, frustrarme y volver a intentar hasta madurar y ser un adulto como corresponde… quiero equivocarme, errar, llorar, frustrarme y volver a intentar, todo contigo a mi lado.

Se quedaron observándose el uno al otro en un nuevo silencio, ninguno de los dos se movía para nada. Afuera había empezado a nevar y los blancos copos caían con fría tranquilidad al otro lado de la ventana, ajenos a la caldera de emociones que se gestaba puertas adentro.

—¿Sabes? —dijo Tooru de pronto.— Se supone que este sería un buen momento para que te acercaras y me besaras de una maldita vez, Iwa-chan —hizo un mohín.— Aprende a leer el ambiente.

—Maldito y caprichoso alien —murmuró Iwaizumi con una sonrisa de lado a lado. Se puso de pie al instante y tomó una mano de Oikawa para tironear de él y obligarlo a levantarse, abrazándolo estrechamente y hundiendo el rostro en su cuello.— Extrañaba esto…

—¿En serio? —musitó Tooru, cerrando los ojos con placidez al sentir la respiración de Hajime sobre su piel.— Nunca parece que me extrañes demasiado.

Iwaizumi gruñó por lo bajo y lo abrazó mas fuerte.

—Que no lo diga no significa que no lo sienta.

Oikawa lanzó un bufido.

—Pero si no lo dices, yo no me entero.

—Pues te extraño, maldita sea —Hajime alzó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, sus narices casi se rozaban.— Cada jodido día que pasa extraño tu personalidad horrible e insoportable, tu irritante tono de voz cantando en las mañanas o en la ducha, tu exasperante forma de reclamarme atención todo el maldito tiempo…

—Extraña algo bueno de mí, Iwa-chan —se quejó Tooru, frunciendo el ceño.

Iwaizumi sonrió ante su gesto indignado y lo besó. Oikawa olvidó al instante sus quejas y le rodeó el cuello con ambos brazos, ladeando la cabeza para besarlo con más comodidad. Mientras sus labios danzaban parsimoniosamente y sus lenguas se entrelazaban con profundidad, Iwaizumi se dejó caer en el sillón nuevamente, sentando a Oikawa sobre sus piernas sin dejar de abrazarlo. La forma casi natural en que se amoldaban sus cuerpos uno al otro se sentía como volver a casa después de un largo viaje, el regreso al cálido lugar tanto tiempo añorado.

—Ah, lo siento —musitó Iwaizumi de pronto, cuando posó su mano sobre la rodilla de Oikawa.

—No te preocupes, ya está bien —repuso Tooru, con su mejilla pegada a la de su compañero.

Hajime asintió y le acarició la rodilla lastimada por encima del pantalón.

—El día de tu lesión quería estar en tu lugar —dijo entonces, muy serio.— Hubiese dado todo porque fuese mi pierna la que cedía, y no la tuya.

—Bueno, tampoco me agrada la idea de verte lastimado…

—No es solo la lastimadura, de eso te recuperas —sus dedos seguían describiendo círculos sobre su rodilla.— No fue el dolor de tu lesión lo que me lastimaba, era ver tu expresión al creer que tu mayor sueño acababa de romperse —lo abrazó más estrechamente.

—Creía que estaba todo acabado pero no fue así —dijo Oikawa con los ojos cerrados.— Y aunque puedo recuperarme, de todas formas he estado bastante deprimido al respecto, no sé qué rayos me pasaba, todo me parecía imposible… —suspiró y esbozó una sonrisa.— Pero ahora ya estoy bien, mi rodilla se recuperará del todo en poco tiempo y volveré a patear traseros en la cancha.

—Lo harás —sonrió Iwaizumi a su vez, y de golpe se puso serio, frunciendo un poco el ceño al observar la pierna de Tooru.

—¿Qué sucede?

Hajime tardó un poco en responder.

—Ese tal Tsugimoto ha ayudado mucho en tu rehabilitación —murmuró entonces.— Pero igualmente odio imaginármelo aquí, en tu departamento, tocándote como yo lo estoy haciendo ahora.

Tooru largo una risita.

—¿Estabas celoso, Iwa-chan? —preguntó en tono ladino, y recibió una mirada bastante hosca a cambio.

—Por supuesto que lo estaba —su ceño fruncido se acentuó.— No me respondías el teléfono, estabas evasivo y distante, las pocas veces que hablábamos estaba ese idiota aquí, comentando cosas raras de fondo, después nos peleamos, me pides un tiempo… y mi imaginación no ayudó mucho.

—¿Creías que estaba interesado en algo con él? —Iwaizumi solo gruñó.— Bueno, ahora puedes entender cómo me siento yo por ese estúpido compañero tuyo que te sigue como perrito…

—No hay comparación, Takahashi no significa nada para mí.

—Ni Tsugimoto para mí.

Iwaizumi entrecerró los ojos.

—Pero viene a tu departamento tres veces a la semana para manosearte.

—Es solo _rehabilitación_ , Iwa-chan —aclaró Oikawa con una carcajada.— Y si es por manosearme… no me molestaría para nada que empezaras a hacerlo —su mano bajó hasta el pantalón de Hajime, desabrochándole el primer botón.

—Espera, espera, espera —dijo Iwaizumi en tono apremiante.— Tu rodilla no está del todo bien, no podemos…

—Iwa-chan, una jodida rodilla en recuperación no me impedirá tener sexo de reconciliación contigo —sentenció con firmeza, meneando el trasero sobre la entrepierna de Iwaizumi, ya que estaba sentado sobre él.

—Maldito alien caprichoso —murmuró Hajime una vez más, sonriendo, y lo besó con ansias mientras se ponían de pie.

Sin dejar de abrazarse ni besarse fueron avanzando hacia la habitación, dejándose caer sobre la cama. Iwaizumi quedó sobre Oikawa, y con cuidado de no maltratarle la pierna fue quitándole las prendas de ropa una a una.

—Deja de tratarme como si fuera a romperme, Iwa-chan —musitó Tooru.

—Shhh —lo silenció con otro beso, mientras enganchaba los pulgares en la ropa interior de Tooru para bajársela.— Deja de hacer berrinches por un rato.

—Mmmph.

Iwaizumi sonrió sobre sus labios y se quitó su propia camiseta para luego inclinar la cabeza y besarle el cuello, mientras sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de Tooru hacia abajo. Lo acariciaba con lento regocijo, como si quisiera volver a dejar impresos en la punta de sus dedos el tacto de aquellas curvas suaves, esas texturas tersas y ángulos marcados que tanto había extrañado. De su cuello pasó a lamerle los pezones, primero uno y después el otro, mientras Oikawa se arqueaba contra él para que sus excitadas entrepiernas se rozaran. Entonces Hajime fue descendiendo por el torso de Tooru, dejando un reguero de besos y mordiscos sobre su abdomen, su vientre… con cuidado lo hizo abrir más las piernas y besó el lado interno de sus muslos, para luego inclinarse sobre el duro miembro de Oikawa y tomarlo en su boca.

—Iwa-chan… —jadeó Tooru, con los ojos cerrados.— También quiero hacértelo…

—Será incómodo para ti.

—Pues, humm… —dudó, agitado.— Pongámonos de costado y ambos lo hacemos…

Un poco torpemente por las ansias se acomodaron uno para cada lado de la cama, para así quedar cada uno cerca del miembro del otro, y comenzaron a darse placer mutuamente, lamiéndose y succionando. Hajime aprovechó y deslizó su mano por el trasero de Oikawa, introduciéndole un dedo y luego dos. Tooru se retorció un tanto ante la invasión, hacía tanto que no tenían sexo que estaba un poco estrecho, pero no se quejó y continuó lamiendo el miembro de Hajime, hasta que los jadeos y los estremecimientos de ambos indicaban que no durarían mucho más si seguían así. Se apartaron y volvieron a su posición normal, uno sobre otro.

—Te haré daño si lo hacemos ahora —murmuró Hajime mientras se besaban, aún preparándolo con sus dedos.

—No me importa.

—A mí sí.

Tooru no tuvo más remedio que frenar su urgencia y revisar los cajones en busca del lubricante, que ya no recordaba donde demonios lo había dejado. Cuando por fin lo encontró se lo pasó al otro chico y volvió a desplomarse sobre la cama, estirando los brazos hacia Hajime.

—Ahora sí —dijo con una sonrisa.

Iwaizumi se tomó su tiempo preparándolo, metiendo y sacando sus dedos, dilatando, mientras lo besaba profundamente. Oikawa se retorcía y arqueaba contra el sudoroso cuerpo de su compañero, impaciente porque lo tomara de una vez por todas. Ni siquiera permitió que Hajime se pusiera un condón, quería sentirlo dentro suyo totalmente, piel contra piel. Cuando por fin Iwaizumi se hundió en el interior de Oikawa, sus sentidos se nublaron un tanto debido a la oleada de placer que lo golpeó, mientras Tooru jadeaba y gimoteaba debajo suyo, meneando la cadera, exigiendo más. Hajime quería mantener un ritmo cuidadoso pero, como siempre, la urgencia caprichosa de su pareja no le daba tregua, y pronto sus embestidas se convirtieron en un frenesí puro, que culminó en un estallido de placer, reverberando en todas sus terminaciones nerviosas.

Aquella noche lo hicieron dos veces más, hasta que por fin se durmieron satisfechos y felices en brazos del otro.

Por la mañana, desde el departamento vecino Kuroo escuchó un sonido que hacía mucho tiempo no se hacía presente: Oikawa cantando “ _Walking on sunshine_ ” a toda voz.

—“ _I used to think maybe you loved me, now, baby, I’m sure…_ ” —entonaba mientras preparaba el desayuno.— “ _Now I’m walking on sunshiiiiineeeee…_ ”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTA FINAL: como no séeeee si todo el mundo ubica las canciones de este cap, pongo los links por si alguien quiere escucharlas y entender xDDDD
> 
> "Everybody Hurts", de R.E.M: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ijZRCIrTgQc
> 
> "Love of my Life", Queen: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T73WhWTawCE
> 
> "Come and get your love", Redbone (pongo la intro de la peli Guardians of Galaxy): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x_jRQBGKPaA
> 
> "Hooked on a feeling", Blue Swede: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NrI-UBIB8Jk
> 
> "I'll stand by you", The Pretenders: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vKl7DrQj9ig
> 
> "Walking on sunshine", Katrina and the waves: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iPUmE-tne5U


	33. Capítulo 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cursilería is in the air (?)

CAPÍTULO 33

 

La Navidad amaneció blanca, fría y apacible. Los copos de nieve decoraban la ciudad cayendo tranquila pero incesantemente; la decoración navideña aún adornaba las calles por donde la gente se apresuraba a buscar refugio en el acogedor interior de algún café o tienda. Era uno de esos días perfectos para flojear hasta tarde en la cama, remoloneando bajo las cálidas mantas.

Tooru remoloneaba, sí, pero bajo un cálido brazo, en su caso. Abrió los ojos teniendo la misma sonrisa alelada con la que se durmió, ya muy entrada la madrugada. Iwaizumi no había usado el futón para dormir y ambos habían compartido la cama, a pesar de ser individual, en una maraña de extremidades entrelazadas. Era cerca del mediodía e Iwaizumi estaba dormido boca abajo con su brazo atravesado sobre el pecho de Oikawa, respirando acompasadamente. Tooru trató de no moverse durante un buen rato para saborear el momento, pero cuando giró a penas la cabeza para observar la plácida y durmiente expresión de su compañero, se encontró con que Hajime tenía los ojos bien abiertos, y lo estaba observando a su vez.

—Buen día —saludó Oikawa sin dejar de sonreír.

—… Mmmh —murmuró Iwaizumi, bostezando mientras frotaba la frente contra el hombro de Tooru.— ¿Qué hora es?

—Pasadas las doce.

—Mmmh… —se incorporó un poco para mirarlo bien.— ¿Como te sientes?

Él preguntaba por su estado físico, pero ese era el menor de los detalles para Tooru.

—¡Como un niño en la mañana de Navidad! —repuso alegremente. A este paso le llegaría la Noche Buena del próximo año con la sonrisa aún pegada a la cara.

—Pues ya no es de mañana —repuso Hajime tratando, sin mucho éxito, de disimular una sonrisa complacida.

—Pero sigue siendo Navidad —apuntó Tooru con expresión juguetona.— Es hora de revisar mis regalos, así que tendré que abrir el “ _paquete_ ”.

Iwaizumi largó un sonido ronco mitad risa y mitad gruñido cuando la mano de Oikawa reptó debajo de las mantas, hacia zonas más privadas.

—¿No te fue suficiente con lo de anoche? —preguntó Iwaizumi mientras lo abrazaba estrechamente y le besaba el cuello.

—Ya tuve mi “ _Noche Buena_ ” —asintió Oikawa, abrazándolo a su vez.— Ahora quiero mi “ _Feliz Navidad_ ”.

Sin embargo, solo tontearon un rato más en la cama, entre cariños remolones y frases sueltas, pues finalmente el hambre los venció y tuvieron que levantarse. Se bañaron juntos (y por eso mismo se demoraron), y luego Iwaizumi preparó algo de comida mientras Tooru terminaba de envolver unos regalos para los chicos. Mientras comían charlaron sobre sus planes. Iwaizumi había dejado todo arreglado para poder estar libre hasta que terminara el receso invernal de Año Nuevo; si Oikawa no quería volver a Miyagi durante las breves vacaciones, pues se quedaría con él en Tokio hasta que el receso terminara. No obstante, Tooru había soltado esa idea de no volver a su casa en vacaciones solo por su disputa con Iwaizumi. Pero ahora que todo había vuelto a su cauce, sentía que sería bueno regresar unos días a su lugar natal.

Después de comer Tooru propuso ir a visitar a sus amigos, pues tenían planeado reunirse en la tarde de Navidad para intercambiar regalos.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Iwaizumi, detenido detrás de Oikawa mientras éste se quedaba parado frente al departamento de Kuroo y Bokuto, sin decidirse a entrar ni llamar a la puerta.

—Tengo miedo —repuso Tooru en voz baja.

—¿Miedo? —repitió Hajime muy extrañado.— ¿De qué?

Oikawa giró la cabeza y lo observó con ojos desorbitados.

—Pues, la última vez… —comenzó a decir en tono conspirativo.— La última vez que vine a visitar a los chicos… al día siguiente de una fiesta de trasnoche… vi _cosas_.

—¿Cosas?

—Cosas que nadie debe ver —asintió muy serio.— Gente, vi gente…

—¿Muerta?

La expresión de Oikawa se ensombreció.

—“ _Muertos_ ” de seguro quedaron después de semejante escenita…

Iwaizumi hizo una mueca y rodó los ojos.

—Eres un exagerado, todos lo sabemos ya —le dio una palmada en el trasero, pellizcándoselo de paso.— Toca la jodida puerta, Culogordokawa.

Tooru resopló e infló las mejillas.

—Según tú tengo el culo gordo, según Tsugimoto tengo las piernas flacas… —rezongó frunciendo el ceño mientras alzaba la mano hacia el timbre.— Podrían ponerse de acuerdo, o estoy gordo o estoy flac… ¡Hey!

No llegó a tocar el timbre ni pudo terminar de hablar, porque de golpe Iwaizumi lo arrastró de nuevo a su propio departamento y le dio su “ _Feliz Navidad_ ”.

Más tarde por fin se presentaron en el departamento de sus vecinos amigos. Tooru suspiró aliviado cuando entró y los vio a todos vestidos y realizando actividades cotidianas: Kuroo leía un libro recostado en el sillón mientras Kenma jugaba con su PSP, aovillado a su lado; Akaashi miraba una película de suspenso acompañado por Bokuto, quien usaba su falda como almohada y se tapaba los ojos de a ratos, fingiendo que se arreglaba el pelo para disimular sus nervios en las escenas de tensión.

—¡FELIZ NAVIDAAAAD! —bramó Oikawa al entrar en la sala de improviso.

Bokuto, concentrado en el tenso suspenso de la película, chilló como chancho en el matadero ante la inesperada irrupción y salió corriendo a esconderse detrás de las cortinas.

—Ya rompiste a Bokuto de nuevo, Oikawa —comentó Kuroo sin alterarse lo más mínimo, mientras Akaashi se ponía de pie cansinamente e iba a sacar a su novio de las cortinas.

—La última vez lo rompiste tú, era mi turno de divertirme —repuso Oikawa como si nada.

Ambos amigos, profundamente sádicos en su interior, solían disfrutar poniendo de los nervios a Bokuto con las cosas que lo asustaban. Cucarachas de hule en su almohada; llamadas con número restringido fingiendo la voz de la niña de “ _El Aro_ ”; un Akaashi de cartón (artísticamente hecho por Miyuki) con el que se aparecían de golpe diciendo “ _No te daré pases nunca más, Bokuto-san, tengo otro As_ ”, y un largo etcétera de estupideces a las que Kuroo y Oikawa echaban mano para mortificar a Bokuto cuando se sentían aburridos. Se ganaban un buen regaño de parte de Daichi cada vez que hacían aquellas ridiculeces, por supuesto.

Justo en ese momento llegaron Daichi y Ushijima, y se entretuvieron sacudiendo la nieve de sus abrigos en el recibidor del departamento.

—Veo que todo salió bien —dijo Kuroo entonces, levantando la vista de su libro para mirar a Oikawa e Iwaizumi por intervalos.

—¿Te parece? —replicó Tooru, la sonrisa alelada volviendo a su rostro.— ¿Se nota mucho?

—Lo llevas escrito en toda la frente.

—Oh —Tooru se llevó las manos a la cara, pretendiendo ponerse tímido como colegiala sonrojada.

—No, en serio lo llevas escrito en la frente, Oikawa-san —intervino Kenma entonces.

—¿ _EH_? —salió disparado a mirarse en un espejo y se indignó mientras los demás largaban una carcajada grupal.— ¡Iwa-chan!

Iwaizumi había aprovechado que Oikawa se dormitó brevemente luego de su reciente despliegue de “ _Feliz Navidad_ ”, y usó un marcador para escribirle: “ _Culogordokawa quiere a Iwaizumi_ ”. A pesar de su indignación inicial, Tooru se rehusó un poco cuando Hajime se acercó con un pañuelo y alcohol para limpiarle la frente.

—¿Ahora no quieres que lo quite?

—Es que… —los ojos de Oikawa brillaron como supernovas.— Es la primera carta de amor que me escribes, Iwa-chan.

Iwaizumi meneó la cabeza y procedió a limpiarlo de todas formas. Mientras lo dejaba hacer, Tooru frunció el ceño en dirección a Ushijima, que los miraba muy fijamente, casi sin parpadear, como si tomara nota mental de algo.

Para intercambiar los regalos debían esperar que llegara Miyuki, pues también estaba incluida en el evento grupal. Mientras aguardaban por ella, Kuroo se puso a preparar algo caliente de beber.

—¡Feliz Navidad a todos! —exclamó Miyuki cuando por fin llegó al departamento, tratando de entrar por la ventana. Venía vestida como Santa versión femenina.

—Entra como una persona normal, por favor —le pedía Yuu, su novio, que venía detrás de ella disfrazado de duende de Navidad.

La parejita, en principio amigos solo de Kenma, pronto se había integrado al grupo y compartían con ellos siempre que podían. Sobre todo Miyuki, con su argumento de “ _fuente de inspiración_ ” al estar con los chicos. Ahora que estaban todos presentes, comenzaron a intercambiar regalos y abrir los envoltorios. Libros, juegos, accesorios de volley, la mayoría eran regalos bastante normales.

—¿Qué rayos? —murmuró Iwaizumi, observando un manga que Oikawa acababa de desenvolver.

—¡Muchas gracias, Miyu-chan! —dijo Tooru, contento con aquel tomo de un manga yaoi que nunca pudo terminar de coleccionar por completo.

—¡De nada! —sonrió la chica, y de pronto dudó.— Pero, eh, ese no es regalo mío.

—¿Ah, no? —se extrañó.— Entonces, ¿quién…? —observó a sus amigos, todos negaron con la cabeza. Todos salvo uno de ellos.—… Gracias, Vacatoshi.

—De nada, Tontooru.

Kuroo e Iwaizumi comenzaron a reírse, y Oikawa tuvo que seguirles aunque a regañadientes. Imaginarse a Ushijima con su porte y su gesto serio buscando en las tiendas un manga yaoi discontinuado, resultaba francamente ridículo.

Después que estuvieran abiertos casi todos los regalos, Miyuki anunció que tenía un presente especial para todos ellos y le pasó un paquete a cada uno. Resultaron ser camisetas estampadas a juego por parejas. La de Oikawa era oscura con estrellas y letras verde flúor que formaban la frase “ _I’m the invader alien_ ”, a juego con la camiseta que Iwaizumi había usado la noche anterior y que decía en su frente: “ _I’m a planet in love with an alien who invaded me_ ”.

—¡QUÉ FABULOWLSO! —exclamó Bokuto en ese momento, ondeando su camiseta para que todos la vieran.

Tenía estampado un búho, pero el chiste era que la imagen estaba formada por un montón de palabras en diferentes tipografías y tamaños. Era siempre la misma palabra, en sus diferentes acepciones: Akaashi; Akaaaaaashi; Akaasheee; Agaashi; AGAASHE; Agaaasheee. La camiseta de Keiji también tenía estampado un búho, pero parado sobre la frase: “ _I’m Akaashi_ ”, y más abajo en pequeño añadía: “ _Unfortunately_ ”.

En las camisetas de Kuroo y Kenma estaba estampado el “ _Player 1_ ” y “ _Player 2_ ”, respectivamente, y una caricatura de ambos con el estilo de los juegos de 8 bits. Daichi, por su parte, había recibido la camiseta suya y la de Suga, para entregársela después. Una llevaba estampado “ _Sugar_ ” y la otra “ _Daddy_ ”.

—Juntos son el “ _Sugar Daddy_ ” definitivo —sonrió Miyuki guiñándole un ojo a Daichi, quien rió por lo bajo meneando la cabeza.

Los demás rieron cuando Miyuki se puso su propia camiseta auto-estampada, la cual en el frente decía “ _Seme_ ”, mientras que su novio Yuu lucía la que llevaba la palabra “ _Uke_ ”. Ushijima también había recibido dos camisetas. Ambas eran bastantes simples; la suya solo decía “ _Senpai_ ” y la otra “ _I was noticed by senpai_ ”.

Todos parecían entender el chiste implícito estampado en aquellas dos prendas. Todos, menos Oikawa.

—¿Qué…? —empezó a preguntar, pero se calló al escuchar a Miyuki hablar.

—No sé si Shira-chan quiera usarla —le comentaba la chica a Ushijima.— Aún no tiene tanta confianza con nosotros, pero…

— _¡¿QUÉ?!_

Sus amigos se quedaron callados cuando Tooru le dio un manotazo a la mesa y se puso en pie de un salto, señalando a Ushijima y luego mirando al resto uno por uno, muy indignado.

—¿LA VACA POR FIN SE METIÓ AL CORRAL DEL TERNERO Y NO ME LO DIJERON?

—Tontooru…

—¿QUÉ CLASE DE TRAICIÓN AL CÓDIGO DE AMISTAD ES ESTE?

—Ushijima puede explic…

—¡TE DI MIS MEJORES MESES! —Tooru señaló a Wakatoshi con un dedo tembloroso de rabia.— ¡MIS MEJORES MESES DE HADA MADRINA, ESTÚPIDA USHIPRINCESA, Y ASÍ ME LO PAGAS!

—Y espera a oír la mejor parte —comentó Kuroo con una sonrisa ladina.

La curiosidad pudo más que la indignación y Tooru se aplacó un tanto para escuchar los detalles.

—¿De qué se trata? —preguntó en un refunfuño.

—Pues que nuestro querido Ushibro nos mantuvo ocultas sus aventuras vacunas desde hace tiempo —la expresión felina de Kuroo se intensificó.— Tal como decías tú, el ternerito estaba perdido por la vaca. Pero Ushiprincesa no sabía a quién pedirle consejo, porque su “ _Hada Madrina_ ” andaba ahogada en jugo de uva y depresión —lo miró con intención.—Y entonces, a la hora de la verdad… en el momento de la declaración, el momento de la conexión de sentimientos…

Hizo una pausa dramática mientras todos los demás miraban hacia cualquier punto menos a Ushijima, que permanecía en un silencio estoico, como siempre.

—¿Qué? —lo instó Tooru.— Entonces, ¿ _qué_?

Kuroo suspiró con pesadez.

—Le propuso a Shirabu ser “ _Amigos con beneficios_ ” —dijo por fin.

Hubo un breve silencio grupal. Oikawa permaneció estático unos instantes, procesando la información, y entonces tomó la cuchara de su te y saltó sobre Ushijima.

—¡Mereces la muerte, vaca insensible! —exclamó tomándolo del cuello del suéter.— ¡Te mataré y vengaré el amor _friendzoneado_ de la paloma!

—¡No, Oiwakabro! —intervino Bokuto, abrazándose a la pierna sana de Tooru para detenerlo.— ¡No mates al Ushibro, fue mi culpa!

—¡Te haré vaca cuchareada! —siguió diciendo Tooru mientras le pegaba a Ushijima con el revés de la cuchara en la frente.

—¿No sería más fácil acuchillarlo? —opinó Kuroo.

—¡No, sería una muerte rápida! —denegó Tooru.— ¡La muerte a cucharazos es lenta y dolorosa!

—¡Todo ser merece vivir! —lloriqueó Bokuto.

—¡No este idiota! ¡Incluso que sus células hagan mitosis es un desperdicio de ATP!

Bokuto aflojó su agarre un momento y ladeó la cabeza, confundido.

—¿ATP? —repitió.— ¿Ushibro es “ _Apto para Todo Público_ ”?

Tooru resopló.

—No, es un “ _Inepto para Todo lo que no sea Volley_ ”.

—ATP son las siglas de Adenosín Trifosfato, Bokuto —explicó Kuroo en tono indolente.— El alimento energético de nuestras células.

—Ah, claro.

—Biología de escuela media, bro.

—Seguro estaba enfermo el día que enseñaron eso y falté.

—Seguro, seguro.

—¡Pues perdón por no ser un nerd como ustedes!

Mientras las discusiones parecían multiplicarse por cualquier cosa, Iwaizumi se inclinó para hablarle a Daichi.

—¿Juntos son siempre así? —le preguntó por lo bajo.

—Sí —asintió Daichi con gesto derrotado.— Y a veces son incluso peor…

—Lo siento por ti —repuso en tono solemne, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

Cuando por fin las cosas se calmaron, Ushijima anunció que debía irse más temprano esa tarde, pues tenía que encontrarse con Shirabu en el centro comercial.

—¿Una cita? —preguntó Miyuki con ojos brillantes, mientras sacaba una libreta y tomaba nota rápidamente.

—Solo vamos a comprar unas cosas para llevar a Miyagi —repuso Wakatoshi con simpleza. En pocos días los chicos volverían a su prefectura por el Año Nuevo y los familiares siempre pedían que les llevaran algo de la gran ciudad.

—Pues conviértelo en una cita —le ordenó Tooru, señalándolo con un dedo imperativo.

Dicho lo cual, lo acompañó hasta la salida del departamento mientras los demás empezaban a debatir qué cenar aquella noche.

—Ushiwaka, esta vez no te pediré detalles —dijo Oikawa en tono confidencial.— Pero recuerda la charla grupal que tuvimos aquella vez cuando Bokuto estaba aún sin “ _estrenarse_ ” —le tendió el tomo del manga yaoi que acababa de regalarle.

—¿No lo quieres? —preguntó Ushijima mientras se ponía el calzado de calle.

—Te lo estoy prestando, idiota —rodó los ojos.— Shirabu ha estado esperando por ti hace mucho, no lo hagas esperar más.

—¿Esperar…?

Tooru suspiró con hartazgo, hojeó rápidamente el manga y lo abrió de par en par en una doble página particularmente explícita, señalándola durante unos momentos. Luego lo cerró, la guardó abruptamente en el bolso de Ushijima y empujó a su amigo fuera del departamento, tras lo cual le cerró de un portazo.

Aquella noche después de hacer las compras necesarias y comer afuera, Shirabu y Ushijima estaban ambos en la habitación de este último, sentados en el suelo con la espalda apoyada sobre el borde de la cama. Veían concentrados la repetición de unos partidos profesionales de volley que no habían alcanzado a mirar por estar afuera haciendo las compras. Bueno, esa era la idea inicial, por supuesto. Mirar las repeticiones. Sin embargo, en cuanto Shirabu se sintió un poco soñoliento y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su compañero, Ushijima giró el rostro y se inclinó un poco, buscando sus labios. A los pocos segundos lo que había empezado como un beso suave, casi tentativo, se convirtió en un despliegue desenfrenado de caricias bajo la ropa y lenguas entrelazadas, mientras el calor de la habitación no hacía más que ascender, en contraste con el frío exterior.

—¿Ushijima-san? —preguntó Shirabu cuando lo sintió apartarse.

El muchacho estaba de espaldas en el suelo, con la mitad de su cuerpo bajo el peso de Ushijima, quien se había incorporado sobre un codo y respiraba pesadamente.

—Lo siento —dijo Wakatoshi entonces.— Creo que me sobrepasé un poco…

Shirabu tenía toda la camisa desabrochada y el torso desnudo, cubierto de zonas enrojecidas por los besos. Sus pantalones también estaban un tanto desabrochados y mal puestos.

—No tienes que pedir disculpas —murmuró el chico, mordiéndose un labio y apartando la mirada un momento.— No está mal que te sobrepases así…

—¿Ah, no? —Ushijima ladeó la cabeza, observándolo fijamente, y le pasó los nudillos por la cara.

—No soy una chica —explicó Shirabu con gesto un tanto apenado.— No tienes que… ya sabes, ser tan cuidadoso conmigo.

—¿Por qué no? —frunció el ceño un poco.— No importa si eres un chico, igual quiero cuidarte —se inclinó a besarle la frente y cuando se incorporó de nuevo lo consternó ver que Shirabu tenía los ojos muy abiertos y brillantes, casi como si estuviese por lagrimear. Al instante se irguió y apartó su peso de encima del chico, ayudándolo a sentarse bien.— ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?

—No pasa nada —Shirabu mantuvo el gesto firme pero sus ojos brillaban acuosos.— Es solo que esperé tanto por esto…

Él hablaba de la conexión sentimental, particularmente, pero sus palabras activaron en la memoria de Ushijima la última reprimenda de Oikawa: “ _Shirabu ha estado esperando por ti hace mucho, no lo hagas esperar más_ ”. Miró en dirección a su bolso, donde estaba guardado aquel tomo que estuvo hojeando en el bus, de camino a encontrarse con Shirabu. Era hora de que tomara las riendas del asunto, debía acabar con aquella larga espera que había atenazado el corazón y el cuerpo de su compañero. Un hombre debe hacer lo que un hombre debe hacer.

—Shirabu —dijo Ushijima tomándole ambas manos y presionándolas entre las suyas.— La espera terminó.

El otro chico abrió ligeramente la boca en un gesto de asombro. La mirada de Ushijima le transmitía seguridad y confianza, pero también parecía arder con una llama especial, alimentada de puro deseo. Shirabu tragó saliva con fuerza, cerró los ojos y alzó un poco el rostro, con los labios entreabiertos y el cuerpo reclinado hacia adelante, entregado a lo que tenía que venir. Sintió que Ushijima se movía, escuchó ruidos de ropa cayendo, lo percibió acercándose, rodeándolo y entonces…

—Adelante, Shirabu, no tienes por qué retenerte más.

El más joven abrió los ojos y encontró a Ushijima totalmente desnudo, salvo por la ropa interior; estaba recostado sobre su cama, tan rígido como una tabla y mirando el techo.

Ushijima iba a terminar con su espera, sí. Pero tomando el rol equivocado. La mente de Shirabu quedó en blanco por un rato, y no se movió ni dijo nada.

—¿Shirabu? —se levantó un poco la cabeza para observarlo.— ¿Está todo bien?

Kenjiro parpadeó, aún algo aturdido, pero se apresuró a poner un gesto compuesto.

—Ushijima-san —dijo tras carraspear.— Creo que en tu, eh… _lugar…_ debería estar yo.

Wakatoshi se incorporó hasta sentarse bien sobre la cama.

—Ya veo —repuso.— Lo siento, di por sentado que ir debajo sería un poco duro para ti.

La diferencia de tamaño de sus cuerpos era más que notoria, su planteo no estaba tan errado.

—No me preocupa —aseguró Shirabu. De hecho, sería más duro para sus nervios ocupar el rol activo. No, no, no, definitivamente no. No podía ni plantearse un comportamiento así con un senpai, y menos si era Ushijima-san.

—Pues a mí sí me preocupa —objetó Wakatoshi, muy serio. Estudiaba medicina, después de todo, así que estaba bastante al tanto sobre las ventajas y desventajas corporales y sexuales de acuerdo al género.— No quiero dañarte.

—Estaré bien —insistió.— Estoy al tanto de que no será muy cómodo al inicio, pero puedo con ello —tragó saliva. La sola idea de alcanzar esa clase de intimidad con Ushijima barría por completo cualquier otra ansiedad por el posible dolor o incomodidad.

 Ushijima permaneció en silencio, pensativo. Shirabu seguía arrodillado en el suelo, con los puños cerrados sobre sus piernas y gesto decidido, a pesar de lo cual se podía distinguir cierta inquietud en su mirada.

—Muy bien —terminó aceptando Ushijima mientras extendía un brazo y rebuscaba algo en su bolso. Luego se inclinó para tomar a Shirabu por la cintura y llevarlo con él a la cama, donde lo sentó entre sus piernas, frente a frente.— Pero lo haremos a mi modo.

—¿Y cómo es eso?

Wakatoshi estiró un mano y se calzó un guante descartable de látex.

—Con preparación —anunció seriamente.

Después de muchas objeciones, debate y hasta planteos médicos, Shirabu consiguió que al menos aquello no fuera un examen de próstata diario. Así pues, durante las siguientes noches continuaron con sus acercamientos físicos habituales, pero seguían sin completar el encuentro hasta el final. Ushijima, a pesar de verse ampliamente excedido por las ganas de llegar al final, se retenía estoicamente, encargándose solo de ir “ _preparando_ ” a su compañero poco a poco. Shirabu no estaba seguro de querer morirse de la vergüenza o de la felicidad, pero no se quejaba. La situaciónsuperaba con creces sus fantasías, porque esta vez era la realidad.

Los días pasaron rápidamente, y antes del Fin de Año los chicos de Miyagi se juntaron en la estación de trenes para volver en grupo a su prefectura. Como siempre, Kuroo y Bokuto estaban presentes para despedirlos. Hacía mucho frío y el vaho de los alientos dibujaba nubes blancas entre ellos cuando hablaban.

—¡Perderé a Akaashi! —berreaba Bokuto mientras esperaban en el andén, con los bolsos a los pies.

—¿De qué rayos hablas? —replicó Oikawa mientras Kuroo ponía gesto cansino, porque ya había oído la misma letanía unas veinte veces durante toda la mañana.

—¡Mis padres lo invitaron a comer en Año Nuevo!

—Eso es bueno —opinó Daichi.— Tu familia acepta a Akaashi —él tenía bastante claro que la situación contraria no era nada agradable.

—¡Ese no es el problema! —continuó lloriqueando Bokuto.— ¡Harán que me deje!

—¿Por qué? —se extrañó Kuroo.— ¿Acaso no fue tu madre misma la que llamó a Akaashi y lo invitó? Debe estar encantada de que alguien más en este mundo te soporte como lo hace ella.

—Y como lo haces tú, bro.

—Bro.

—¡Pero ese no es el punto! —insistió Kotaro.— ¡Estoy seguro que le mostrará a Akaashi todas mis vergonzosas fotos y videos de la infancia!

Oikawa alzó una ceja.

—Bokuto, das vergüenza ajena el ochenta por ciento del tiempo —dijo como si remarcara algo obvio. Iwaizumi, a su lado, lo miró con una irónica expresión que parecía decir: “ _¿Y tú que tal?_ ”.— ¿Qué puede ser más vergonzoso que ser… bueno, tú mismo?

—Akaashi te acepta tal cual eres —asintió Daichi.— No te dejará por unas cuantas fotos de la infancia.

—Es mi oscuro pasado… —se lamentaba Bokuto.— ¡Y mi papá! ¡Querrá acaparar a Akaashi en venganza porque yo le acaparé la esposa desde que nací! ¡Ese hombre me odia!

—¿En serio?

—Bueno, no, me ama —se retractó Bokuto.— ¡Pero aún quiere su venganza, yo lo sé! Dormí pegado a mi mamá hasta los cinco años, todavía no me perdona eso.

El tren arribó entonces y los chicos se subieron al transporte, dejando atrás a Kuroo y Bokuto con sus ridículas preocupaciones. Una vez en Miyagi cada quien salió por su lado, aunque Oikawa se moría de ganas por seguir a Ushijima y Shirabu para espiarlos y ver cómo interactuaban entre sí. Sin embargo, Iwaizumi no se lo permitió y lo arrastró hacia su propio barrio.

Daichi, por su parte, no estaba muy seguro qué sentir en su regreso. Era la primera vez que volvía a casa después del incidente en las últimas vacaciones, y no sabía qué esperar del ambiente familiar. No obstante, sus padres se comportaron como siempre con él, si bien su madre se notaba un poco contenida. Aquella misma tarde se dirigió a la residencia Sugawara para visitar a Koushi y sus parientes, pero el chico no se encontraba en la casa en ese momento.

—Salió un momento, no tardará en regresar —le explicó la abuela de Suga, recibiéndolo con un cariñoso abrazo.— Te ves bien, querido.

—Gracias, abuela, usted también —sonrió Daichi a su vez.

—Eres todo un caballero, querido —le dio unas palmaditas en la mano mientras la ayudaba a ubicarse en su sillón habitual.— Como siempre digo, si tuviese cincuenta años menos y toda la dentadura original, serías un gran partido —el chico rió ante sus palabras.— Mi Koushi es afortunado.

—¿Ha estado todo tranquilo por acá? —inquirió Daichi entonces.

La abuela de Suga entendió a qué se refería sin necesidad de detalles.

—Sí, no han habido más habladurías raras ni vecinos fisgones —repuso la anciana con gesto plácido.— Tu madre se pasa seguido a traerme verduras de su huerto —dejó escapar una risita.— El otro día empezó a conversar sobre la adopción homoparental, parece que ha averiguado al respecto —hizo una mueca.— Tiene toda la pinta de que su mayor preocupación es que le des nietos algún día, no importa cómo.

—Oh, Dios santo —Daichi se llevó una mano a la frente y meneó un poco la cabeza.— Espero que Suga no haya escuchado sobre eso —no necesitaba que le metieran más dudas raras en la cabeza a Suga, ya bastante se había mortificado él solo por “ _arrastrar a Daichi a su mundo_ ”, según él mismo.

—Koushi estaba escuchando por la ventana de su habitación —repuso la abuela con una amplia sonrisa.— Cuando lo hablamos solo se echó a reír un buen rato y dijo que empezaría a pensar en nombres.

Suga llegó justo cuando Daichi y su abuela se reían los dos juntos.

—¿De qué me perdí? —preguntó al entrar en la sala, sonriente.— ¿Cuál es el chiste?

Un rato después los dos chicos habían subido a la habitación de Koushi, con una bandeja de té y algo para comer. Por supuesto, Daichi tenía mucha más hambre de Suga que del pastel, y se entretuvieron besándose contra la puerta durante algunos minutos.

—Se enfriará el té —indicó Suga, totalmente arrebolado, en cuanto Daichi se apartó para tomar aire.

—Ya quisiera enfriarme yo también —repuso sonriendo de lado.

Mientras tomaban la bebida caliente se fueron contando algunas cosas del último tiempo. Suga recibió alegremente la camiseta que le enviaba Miyuki, y casi se le caen las lágrimas de risa al ver en el celular de Daichi el video de su presentación grupal como “ _Guardianes de la Galaxia_ ” en aquella fiesta navideña.

—Me moría de la vergüenza por dentro —se lamentó Daichi, rememorando.— Fue todo tan ridículo, me veían tan estúpido…

—No es cierto, te veías _sexy_ —le guiñó un ojo.

—Seguro.

—Es la verdad, mira esos musculosos pectorales pintados… —movió las cejas con gesto sugerente.— Aunque me gustaría saber quién te hizo el _body painting_ —añadió cruzándose de brazos con una mueca seria.

—Fue Miyuki, lo prometo.

Después de tontear un rato más con el tema, Daichi quiso saber cómo iban los chicos de Karasuno, pues sabía que Suga asistía a todos sus partidos y a veces incluso se presentaba en las prácticas junto con Asahi.

—Van excelente —le contó Suga, detallando los progresos deportivos de sus kohais, los cuales estaban todos en tercero ya.

—¿Pero? —preguntó Daichi al notar una mirada inquieta en su interlocutor.

— _Pero_ … —suspiró el otro.— Ya sabes, los chicos, las hormonas, malentendidos… todo eso termina afectando al equipo.

—¿Kageyama y Hinata?

Suga sacudió la cabeza.

—No, sorpresivamente no —denegó.— Esta vez son Tsukishima y Yamaguchi.

—Oh, vaya.

Daichi estaba al tanto en parte de lo que había sucedido en Tokio entre Kuroo y Tsukishima y, por ende, también sabía que el rubio en realidad penaba por su propio amigo de la infancia. Pero no tenía idea cómo continuaba aquella historia porque no era muy afecto a cotillear sobre la vida de sus kohais.

—Al parecer Tsukishima no le contó a Yamaguchi que pretendía rendir el ingreso a una universidad en Tokio —siguió diciendo Suga.— Ahí comenzó todo el malentendido, después empeoró por algo de Tokio, se distanciaron, eso afectó bastante al equipo, hubieron peleas… —volvió a suspirar, recordando esas prácticas en las que se presentaba a ayudar a sus pequeños compañeros (pequeños de edad, porque la mayoría estaban más altos que él), y cómo cambió todo drásticamente desde el alejamiento de aquellos dos amigos.— He hablado mucho con Yamaguchi, pero no puedo arreglar sus problemas por ellos. Es triste y frustrante verlos así.

Daichi sonrió y estiró una mano para acariciarle la mejilla.

—Me imagino que los has regañado bastante.

—Imaginas bien, hum.

El frío siguió intensificándose hasta que por fin llegó Año Nuevo, y todos asistieron al templofuertemente abrigados para hacer sus pedidos y ofrendas. Unos días más tarde, los chicos salieron junto con sus parejas a pasear en grupo para celebrar el cumpleaños atrasado de Daichi, que había sido el último día del año anterior. Esa era la única y pobre excusa a la que Oikawa había podido echar mano para poder espiar a Ushijima y Shirabu en acción.

—¡Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan! —siseaba Tooru tironeando de la chaqueta de Hajime.— ¡Lo lleva de la mano, mira!

—Lo veo —rodó los ojos.

En cuanto los seis chicos se habían encontrado en el punto acordado y emprendieron la caminata hacia el centro comercial, Ushijima tomó una de las manos de Shirabu como si nada y así continuaron durante todo el trayecto. Por supuesto, levantaban miradas curiosas aquí y allá, pero en cuanto alguien se pasaba con algún gesto descarado o un cuchicheo burlón, Shirabu les clavaba su mejor gesto de odio y los enfrentaba:

—¿Y tú qué miras? —les espetaba en su más encantador tono de desprecio profundo.

La gente no esperaba esa clase de increpaciones, por lo que se apresuraban a alejarse. Ushijima no parecía reparar en nada, ni en los malos gestos de algunas personas ni en las confrontaciones esporádicas de Shirabu.

—¡También quiero que me lleves de la mano por la calle, Iwa-chan!

Iwaizumi lo miró de reojo con mal gesto.

—Hace cinco cuadras que lo hago —bajó la vista hacia su bolsillo izquierdo, donde guardaba su propia mano y la de Oikawa.

—Oh.

Daichi y Suga caminaban detrás de ellos, riéndose por lo bajo de la situación.

—No sé si tú debieras reírte —opinó Suga codeando a Daichi.— Vienes de la mano con un chico que levanta malos rumores, ya sabes.

—Pues es hora de que levantemos nuevos rumores, ¿no te parece? —respondió dándole un fugaz beso en la mejilla.

Tiempo después entraron a comer a un restaurante y Oikawa no paraba de abrir la boca como pez fuera del agua cada vez que Ushijima le hacía una caricia distraída a Shirabu, cuando le limpiaba algo de comida de la comisura de los labios o cuando aceptó que el otro chico el diera un bocado de su propia comida.

—¡También quiero que me alimentes, Iwa-chan! —dijo Oikawa, cerrando los ojos y abriendo la boca a la espera de su bocado.— Ahh…

Iwaizumi torció el gesto y le dio una cucharada de salsa extra picante. Tooru necesitó media hora y dos litros de agua para dejar de lloriquear por el ardor.

Luego de comer pasearon por varias tiendas, compraron algunas tonterías, entraron a un arcade y Oikawa retó por millonésima vez a Ushijima en el juego del _Pump it up_. Tanto Iwaizumi como Shirabu comenzaron a poner gesto agrio cuando fue incrementando el número de chicas que se acercaban a observalos bailar en el jodido juego. Para colmo de males, habían tanto chicas de Aoba Josai como de Shiratorizawa por la zona, y todas andaban casi perdiendo las bragas por sus senpais universitarios que habían vuelto a la ciudad.

—¡Es solo por mi pierna mala! —se quejó Oikawa cuando el puntaje final volvió a darlo por perdedor.

—Ya la tienes sana —apuntó Ushijima.

—¡No del todo! ¡Vaca tramposa!

Las quejas de Oikawa quedaron sepultadas por el griterío de las chicas que pedían sacarse fotos con ellos, pues los habían visto por la televisión en varios partidos de volley, tanto universitario como del seleccionado nacional juvenil. Tooru, ufano como siempre, se prestó de buen agrado para las fotos. Ushijima aceptó parcamente la petición, sin siquiera cambiar la expresión un ápice para el flash. Por encima de la cabeza de las chiquillas divisó a Shirabu, quien no lo estaba mirando a él, si no a una jovencita que se había acercado a hablarle, apoyando una mano en su hombro.

Ushijima frunció el ceño. Estaba acostumbrado a tener todas las miradas puestas sobre su persona, no era algo de lo que se jactara particularmente, pero tampoco fingía falsa modestia. Y no era como si le desagradara ser objeto de admiración, solo no se pavoneaba al respecto porque para él era una situación normal. Así pues, estaba familiarizado con la masa de rostros desconocidos que solían observarlo con genuina apreciación y respeto, aunque no recordara en particular a ninguno de ellos. Sin embargo, el último tiempo sí había un rostro que destacaba entre todo ese conjunto de admiradores. Aunque resultaba agradable recibir un elogio de parte de cualquiera, había empezado a disfrutar especialmente cuando el rostro deslumbrado era el de Shirabu. Su mirada que nunca lo perdía de vista, su gesto tranquilo y casi indiferente que solo se iluminaba cuando se cruzaba con la mirada de Ushijima, o cuando escuchaba su voz, su admiración y dedicación silenciosa hacia su persona. Ushijima estaba acostumbrado a ser el número uno en todo, pero nunca había imaginado que sería tan cautivante ser el número uno de una sola persona. Por lo mismo, le desagradaba que otros le robaran la atención de Shirabu, aunque no le expresara a los gritos (como sería el caso de Oikawa cuando se ponía celoso de Iwaizumi).

Ushijima se abrió paso entre el grupo de chicas que lo rodeaban, ignorando sus nuevos pedidos de fotos y mail, y se acercó a Shirabu a tiempo de verlo apartarse del toque de la jovencita mientras le indicaba algo hacia lo lejos.

 —Shirabu.

—Ah, Ushijima-san —el chico levantó la vista y ahí estaba, ese pequeño brillo que lo iluminaba siempre que sus ojos se encontraban, a pesar de que rápidamente lo tapaba con su expresión calmada de siempre.— ¿Ya terminaron?

—Sí, ya es hora de irnos —asintió, acercándose para arreglarle bien la bufanda en torno al cuello.

—¡Nooo, no quiero volver a casa! —refunfuñó Oikawa cuando iban saliendo del arcade.— ¡No quiero ver a mi ridícula familia!

—¿Por qué no? —inquirió Suga.— ¿Pasó algo?

Iwaizumi largó un pesado suspiro mientras la expresión de Oikawa viraba por un amplio abanico de emociones.

—Les conté sobre lo mío con Iwa-chan.

Daichi hizo una mueca.

—Vaya —murmuró.— ¿Hubo alguna objeción?

Tooru guardó ambas manos en los bolsillos con gesto enfurruñado.

—Mi mamá me dijo: “ _Oh, pero, ¿no salen desde la escuela media?_ ” —puso cara de desconcierto total.— ¿Qué pasaba por la cabeza de esa mujer? Le respondí: “ _¡MAMÁ! ¡Si tuve novia en la preparatoria!_ ”, y ella tan campante me suelta: “ _Ah, creíamos que era una pantalla nada más_ ”.

Los demás no pudieron si no largar una risa ante la cara extremadamente indignada de Oikawa.

—¡Ella sabía que yo era gay por Iwa-cha antes de que yo mismo lo supiera! ¡Qué demonios!

En el trayecto a la parada de buses Tooru siguió despotricando sobre su familia, porque se habían pasado el día mofándose de él hasta que salió de la casa. Por fin cada una de las parejas tomó un transporte distinto, pues iban a diferentes partes.

Ushijima y Shirabu iban sentado juntos en el bus, con las manos entrelazadas; casi no habían más pasajeros. El paisaje a través de la ventana era grisáceo y frío, la noche llegaba temprano en invierno. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante todo el viaje, y cuando se acercaba el momento de que Shirabu se bajara cerca de su casa, el chico se armó de valor para hablar por fin.

—Ushijima-san —murmuró y su compañero apartó la vista del paisaje para mirarlo a él.— Esto… mis padres no están en mi casa hasta pasado mañana…

Ushijima no respondió nada, solo volvió a fijar su mirada en el cristal. Shirabu se mordió las mejillas por dentro, reprendiéndose a sí mismo. No quería sonar como un desesperado total, pero en verdad sentía que ya estaba suficientemente “ _preparado_ ” para dar el siguiente paso.

—Bueno, nos vemos luego —murmuró tratando de disimular lo apenado con su fachada fría de siempre, y se apresuró a ponerse de pie para bajar en la siguiente parada.

Una vez abajo del bus se tapó la cara con ambas manos y largó un breve y ahogado grito de vergüenza, para luego darse unas firmes palmadas en las mejillas y recomponerse.

—No me avisaste que debíamos bajar —dijo la voz de Ushijima a su lado.— Casi me quedo atrás.

Shirabu giró el rostro casi anonadado.

—¡Pensé que no querías venir a mi casa!

—¿Por qué no iba a querer? —se extrañó Ushijima y le tomó la mano una vez más.— Vamos, está muy frío aquí afuera.

Pocas cuadras más adelante estaba la casa de Shirabu. Sin decir casi nada, el chico guió a Ushijima hasta su cuarto, alegrándose de haberlo dejado todo ordenado y limpio antes de salir. Pensaba que, como todas las veces anteriores, Ushijima se lo tomaría con calma y continuaría con sus métodos de preparación. Incluso estaba por proponerle que tomara un baño si le apetecía, y él mismo lo haría después. No obstante, en cuanto Shirabu cerró la puerta de la habitación detrás suyo, Ushijima lo tomó por la nuca para obligarlo a echar la cabeza hacia atrás mientras su lengua invadía su boca sin más preámbulos. Parecía un muerto de sed que acababa de encontrar un oasis, pues había luchado toda la tarde con la urgencia de besarlo, reteniéndose solo porque estaban en público.

El cuerpo de Shirabu se amoldó casi al instante a la musculosa silueta de Ushijima, derritiéndose como un hielo al sol ante sus caricias ásperas y demandantes. Tiró hacia arriba del suéter y la camiseta de Wakatoshi, indicándole que los quitara, y el chico se despojó de ambas prendas con un rápido movimiento, para luego hacer lo mismo con la camisa de su compañero; algunos botones sufrieron en el proceso. Los delgados dedos de Shirabu comenzaron a recorrer el contorno de aquellos fuertes músculos que se tensaban ante sus caricias, trazando dibujos en esa ancha y robusta espalda, bajando por su cintura marcada, sus tonificados abdominales, bajando por su duro vientre…

Las manos de Ushijima recorrían la figura de Shirabu con mucha menos elegancia, como si tratara de imprimir su huella en cada lugar que tocaba, marcándolo con besos y mordiscos y caricias. Le gustaba sentirlo suave y maleable en sus brazos, le gustaba la sensación de poder hacer y deshacer de él a su antojo, sabiendo que solo lo miraría a él, que solo ante él se derretía en ligeros gemidos y exquisitos estremecimientos. En pocos pasos se quitaron el resto de la ropa y Ushijima lo recostó sobre la cama, excitándose aún más escuchar los pequeños quejidos de Shirabu cuando comenzó a lamerle los pezones, mientras sus dedos volvíana prepararlo como todos los días anteriores en Tokio. Las primeras veces había sido una experiencia sumamente incómoda para Shirabu, dejándolo ligeramente adolorido e irritado. Poco a poco fue cediendo, y las últimas veces casi se tapaba la boca para no suplicarle que dejara de jugar con él y lo tomara de una buena vez. En esta ocasión el ruego no fue necesario, pues la urgencia de Ushijima parecía haber excedido todos sus reparos y preparativos. Shirabu no fue ni consciente del momento en que Ushijima se separó brevemente de él para alcanzar los condones que guardaba, su mente estaba embotada por el calor y el retumbar de sus propios latidos en cada rincón de su ser. Y entonces Ushijima estaba de nuevo sobre él, dentro de él, llenándolo por completo. No había oxígeno suficiente que alcanzara a llegar a sus pulmones con cada embestida que los unía más y más profundo. Shirabu gimió, retorciéndose, quejándose, arqueándose; su cuerpo indeciso entre pedir más o alejarse de aquella fuerza invasiva e imparable. Ushijima le trabó las manos contra la cama, sus dedos entrelazándose, pegando sus bocas mientras las gotas de sudor perlaban la piel de los dos, hasta que los temblores de ambos llegaron al punto culminante, y se desplomaron sobre las sábanas, sin aliento.

Por la mañana Shirabu despertó algo desorientado, sintiendo una pesadez increíble en el cuerpo, y al mismo tiempo un enorme bienestar en el pecho. Se entretuvo un buen rato observando a Ushijima dormir apaciblemente a su lado, respirando profundo con una mano bajo la almohada y la otra sobre la cintura de su compañero. Habían estado despiertos hasta tarde, no recordaba bien en qué momento se había dormido.

Finalmente Shirabu tuvo que salir de su embeleso mañanero, pues tenía que ir al baño. Se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a Ushijima y salió silenciosamente. Cuando llegó el momento de lavarse las manos y se paró frente al lavabo, se desconcertó por completo al ver en el espejo que su flequillo revuelto ocultaba unos manchones oscuros sobre su piel. Se apartó el pelo y descubrió que tenía la frente escrita con marcador.

“ _Ushijima quiere a Shirabu._ ”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primero: sí, es un cap asquerosamente cursi. Sorry not sorry ajajaja y sí, es una actu nocturna porque YOLO. XDD Ojalá les guste. Y si no… not yolo anymore (?) jajaja
> 
> Segundo: perdóooooon, sobre todo a Layla Redfox (y no sé si a alguien más se lo anuncié), porque había prometido que este cap sería BokuAka, y no lo fue xDD lo pospuse para el siguiente porque a al amor de las vaquitas no le había dado demasiado espacio como al resto :V pero el próximo sí es BokuAka!
> 
> Tercero: ya ni me disculpo por la demora xD ya saben, real life siempre en el medio. No voy a dar fecha de actu para no caer en mi propia trampa (?), pues en esta me demoré casi un mes D: peeero decidí que a partir de ahora actualizaré los viernes nada más. Así quien no tenga cuenta no anda entrando todos los días a ver si tocó lotería o no xD no sé qué viernes será la prox actu, pero será en ese día de la semana no más. Aprovechando que es el día de los cap estreno de Haikyuu!! :B
> 
> Cuarto: a todos los que dejan review anónimos, sepan que los leo y los contesto!! <3 y también gracias en general a todos los que lean, aunque no dejen coment. Los amodoro a todos <3 Me alegro si les sigue gustando la historia :B
> 
>  
> 
> Ushicornio off.


	34. Capítulo 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunión familair al estilo Hey, hey, Hey! (?)

CAPÍTULO 34

 

En vísperas de fin de año Kuroo tuvo un mal despertar.

Había estado soñando de forma inquieta, sin poder despertarse voluntariamente aunque una parte de su cabeza quisiera salir de aquellos desasosegados escenarios que conjuraba su inconsciente. Se removía intranquilo entre las mantas, y sus brazos se extendieron para buscar de forma casi instintiva aquel calor que siempre lo calmaba. Pero sus manos no encontraron nada a lo que aferrarse. Abrió los ojos de golpe y descubrió la cama vacía a su lado. Aquello lo despabiló al instante.

 —¿Kenma? —llamó incorporándose en la cama como un resorte.

No hubo respuesta. La habitación estaba en calma y no se escuchaban ruidos en el resto del departamento. El reloj en la mesita de noche marcaba las ocho de la mañana. Demasiado temprano.

—¿Kenma? —volvió a decir mientras apartaba las mantas de un manotazo y salía de la cama rápidamente.

El frío del suelo bajo sus pies desnudos lo trajo a la realidad de sopetón, dado que su mente seguía enredada en el último mal sueño que lo había agobiado hasta despertar. Suspiró con la mano en el pomo de la puerta de su habitación, despertando al todo. No pasaba nada, Kenma debía estar en el baño, o quizá había ido a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Era muy inusual que Kenma se despertara o levantara de la cama antes que Kuroo (prácticamente nunca lo hacía), pero tampoco era algo imposible de suceder. Una situación tan tonta y cotidiana no implicaba nada extraño. No obstante, su mente seguía un tanto hundida en aquellas recientes pesadillas en las que Kenma desaparecía, esfumándose como el humo.

Kuroo sacudió la cabeza para terminar de despejar sus ideas y salió al pasillo. Todo el departamento estaba en calma, no se oía nadie deambulando por el lugar. En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la habitación de Bokuto y por ella asomó Akaashi, restregándose los ojos con expresión muy pálida y soñolienta.

—Oh, lo siento si los desperté —se disculpó Kuroo.

—Descuida, no fuiste tú —repuso el otro chico mientras giraba la cabeza hacia la puerta del baño, que se encontraba entre abierta; no se veía nadie allí adentro.— ¿Bokuto-san está en tu habitación?

Bokuto solía dormir en el cuarto de Kuroo cuando estaba muy nervioso (es decir, cuando había quedado particularmente asustado por una película o serie de terror).

—No, sabe que tiene prohibido entrar a mi habitación si se queda Kenma —respondió Kuroo a su vez.— Además estás tú, no tenía razón para huir de su propio cuarto en mitad de la noche… a menos que hubiese una cucaracha, claro.

—Mmhh…

Al parecer ambos habían perdido a sus compañeros de cama misteriosamente. Mientras Akaashi salía en dirección al baño, Kuroo se dirigió hacia la cocina donde se quedó de piedra en la puerta. El abrupto resoplido de sorpresa que ahogó hizo que el otro chico se apresurara a acercarse.

—Kuroo-san, ¿qué…? —Akaashi llegó a su lado, quizá esperando ver a Bokuto asesinado por Kenma o algo por el estilo; pero el escenario era incluso más desastroso que un homicidio.— ¿Qué demonios pasó aquí?

Parecía que una bomba nuclear había caído en la cocina y estaba todo patas arriba, manchado, sucio, lleno de trastos y cazos hechos un asco. Unos ruidos en la entrada captaron su atención y ambos se giraron para ver entrar a Bokuto y Kenma en ese mismo instante. Traían unas bolsas y cuchicheaban algo mientras se sacaban los abrigos, hasta que repararon en los otros dos chicos recién despiertos, ambos cruzados de brazos y con expresiones muy serias.

—¡Juro solemnemente que nuestras intenciones eran buenas! —exclamó Bokuto tomando a Kenma por los hombros y poniéndolo delante suyo para usarlo de escudo.

Como Kuroo se había encargado él solo de la tradicional limpieza de fin de año y Akaashi había estado un tanto indispuesto los últimos días, Bokuto y Kenma habían decidido agasajarlos con un desayuno en la cama hecho por ellos mismos. Kenma sabía de la asquerosa habilidad culinaria de Bokuto (y no es que su propia habilidad en ese campo fuese mucho mejor, pero al menos sabía utilizar mejor el cerebro), sin embargo, subestimó la capacidad destructiva de dos inútiles culinarios combinados. Después de darse por vencidos ante su estrepitoso fallo en la cocina, decidieron salir a comprar algo preparado afuera para el desayuno.

—Lo sentimos, dejaremos la cocina como estaba antes —prometió Kenma. En ese momento una cacerola cayó del montón apilado en el fregadero y desparramó un líquido quemado por el suelo.

Kuroo suspiró sin poder terminar de enojarse con ese par.

—¡Mira, Akaashi, traje todo lo que es bueno para la indigestión! —anunció Bokuto felizmente, señalando una enorme bolsa llena de manzanas, piñas, ramas de canela, jengibre, hierbas varias y hasta una bolsa de bicarbonato de sodio.— ¡Te haré un batido!

—¡No! —denegó Keiji al instante, para luego carraspear ante la expresión herida de Bokuto.— No, está bien, tú desayuna tranquilo con los chicos, yo me encargo de eso.

—Pero quiero ayudar a que te mejores —refunfuñó el otro muchacho posándole una mano en el estómago.

—Lo sé, gracias... ¿Qué haces?

Bokuto le acariciaba la panza con ambas manos, inclinado como si quisiera escuchar algo allí.

—Eh, te hago el " _Sana, sana, colita de rana..._ "

—Ah.

—¿Seguro no quieres ese batido?

—Bro, acabas de casi destruir nuestra cocina intentando hacer unos miserables hot cakes —intervino Kuroo, ubicado ya en la mesa del comedor.— Imagina lo que puede hacerle tu batido al estómago de Akaashi.

Bokuto lo meditó unos segundos, luego le entregó la bolsa con frutas y otras cosas a Keiji.

—Toma… lo mejor que puedo hacer por tu bien ahora mismo es alejarme de ti —dijo con los hombros hundidos y gesto derrotado.— No, no me detengas.

—No iba hacerlo.

—¡Akaaaashi!

Por la tarde los cuatro chicos salieron del departamento para volver a sus respectivos hogares a recibir el Año Nuevo. El primer día del año entrante Akaashi estaba invitado a pasarlo en casa de Bokuto, invitación que la mismísima madre de Kotaro le había hecho al llamarlo.

—Si sigues sintiéndote mal del estómago no es necesario que vayas, Akaashi —iba diciendo Bokuto mientras los cuatro caminaban rumbo al metro. Ya había agotado todas las excusas posibles para evitar el encuentro entre Keiji y su familia.

—No faltaré, Bokuto-san.

—Pero, pero…

Continuó con sus excusas incluso cuando subieron al metro, pero Akaashi persistió ignorándolo. Kenma los observaba fijamente desde el asiento de enfrente, con la pantalla de su PSP en pausa. Parecía profundamente ensimismado.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó Kuroo, moviendo su pierna para que chocara con la rodilla de su compañero.

—¿Mmhh? —la mirada de Kenma se enfocó de nuevo, saliendo de su modo pensativo. Entonces bajó la vista a su consola y continuó jugando.— Nada.

—Dime qué es —insistió Kuroo. Lo conocía lo suficiente para entender que, en su caso, un poco de “ _nada_ ” significaba un mucho de “ _algo_ ”.

Sin embargo, Kenma siguió jugando en silencio durante el resto del trayecto en metro. Recién habló cuando por fin se separaron de Bokuto y Akaashi, de camino a sus casas vecinas.

—Me preguntaba cómo sería si nuestras familias supieran de lo nuestro —dijo Kenma entonces; aunque no parecía plantear la idea con preocupación, sí parecía dudar de lo que cabía esperar al respecto.

Recientemente casi todos sus amigos habían sincerado su situación sentimental con sus respectivas familias, por lo que Kuroo consideró que aquello había despertado esa pregunta en la cabeza de Kenma.

—No lo sé, pero supongo que tarde o temprano deberán saberlo —repuso con ambas manos en los bolsillos.

—¿Y si se oponen?

Las familias de ambos estaban más que acostumbradas a verlos juntos casi todo el tiempo; la madre de Kenma incluso solía bromear diciendo que su hijo jamás encontraría a alguien que se ocupara de él como lo hacía Kuroo. Sin embargo, para todos ellos eran solo muy buenos amigos con mucha confianza mutua; y, además, no eran personas tan excéntricas y abiertas de mente como parecían ser los parientes de Bokuto. No había manera de prever lo que opinarían sus familiares una vez que supieran sobre su relación más allá de la amistad.

Kuroo contempló el perfil de su compañero y rememoró aquel mal sueño de la mañana, ese en que Kenma desaparecía, esfumándose de su vida sin más. Había sido solo una pequeña pesadilla, pero la sensación de vacío en su pecho persistía al recordar. Esperaba que no se tratara de un mal augurio, pues al menos no había sido el primer sueño de Año Nuevo, si no el último de Año Viejo.

Entonces Kuroo extendió una mano hacia el rostro de Kenma y le quitó un copo de nieve que acababa de caerle en la punta de la nariz.

—Será su problema —dijo al fin con gesto serio.

Llegó la noche de fin de año y el calendario le dio paso a un nuevo ciclo. Por la mañana del primero de Enero todos fueron al templo con la multitud que se agolpaba allí año a año, para hacer sus pedidos y deseos. Bokuto y Akaashi habían decidido juntarse en el templo y de allí partir juntos hacia la casa del mayor, donde los esperaría su familia.

—¿Estás mejor del estómago? —preguntó Bokuto mientras caminaban lado a lado.

Por la presión de los exámenes, los entrenamientos y los excesos de comida durante las reuniones con compañeros por Navidad y Fin de Año, Akaashi había contraído alguna clase de virus estomacal. No era nada grave, pero Bokuto se tomaba muy a pecho su malestar. Solía exagerar ante cada pequeña queja de dolor por parte de Akaashi, casi llamando a la ambulancia cuando el otro chico anduvo con vómitos toda una mañana. Una noche incluso salió corriendo a las tres de la mañana hacia una farmacia de turno para conseguir algún medicamento. Misteriosamente volvió con varios frascos de vitaminas y ácido fólico.

—Estoy mejor —asintió Akaashi. Bokuto sonrió feliz de escuchar eso y le tomó una mano mientras caminaban.— Entonces... ¿Tus padres cómo son?

Akaashi no era un muchacho que se preocupara excesivamente por las cosas, enfrentaba todas las situaciones que surgían con calma y seriedad. Sin embargo, esta era su primera vez presentándose ante los parientes de la persona con la que salía. Sus propios padres sabían que Keiji salía con un hombre, pero ambos eran personas de mundo y muy independientes, no tenían ninguna clase de prejuicio. Los padres de Bokuto al parecer tampoco tenían reparos ante su relación, pero aún así resultaba un tanto intimidante conocerlos.

—Mis padres... —murmuró Bokuto.— ¡Están locos!

—Pregunto en serio.

—¡Y yo te respondo en serio! —lo miró con sus ambarinos ojos muy abiertos.— Están locos, mi mamá siempre me hace bullying y papá compite conmigo por ella todo el tiempo —vaciló un momento.— Bueno, mamá también le hace mucho bullying a papá. Cuando yo tenía cinco años...

Siguió parloteando sobre todas las ridículas penurias de su infancia mientras Akaashi lo observaba de reojo, escondiendo a penas la sonrisa. Algunos de sus compañeros de universidad no entendían cómo el serio, maduro y elegante Akaashi podía salir con alguien tan exasperante, infantil y ridículo como Bokuto. Keiji no se molestaba en dar explicaciones, no le importaba si los demás lo entendían o no, él tenía sus propias razones para estar con Bokuto.

—¿Estás seguro de querer hacer esto, Akaashi? —preguntó Bokuto cuando, cuarenta minutos después, por fin se encontraban frente a la puerta principal de su casa.

—Bokuto-san…

—No, en serio, todavía estamos a tiempo —le puso las manos sobre los hombros y lo miró fijamente.— Podemos huir del país y radicarnos en el extranjero, nunca sabrán sobre nosotros, no podrán separarnos…

—Hola.

—Ah, hola, mamá —volvió a mirar a Akaashi.— Como te decía, podemos irnos a… ¡AHH! —se giró como un loco y trató de tapar a Akaashi con su propio cuerpo.

Su madre había abierto la puerta principal y los miraba con una amplia sonrisa.

—Kotaro, cariño, deja de hacer el ridículo en la calle por una vez y entra a la casa, esta helando ahí afuera.

—Sí, mamá —repuso Bokuto obedientemente.

Una vez adentro Akaashi le pasó a la mujer la caja de un pastel que había traído como presente.

—Gracias por su invitación, señora…

—Oh, por favor, llámame Yuko —lo interrumpió ella, sonriente. Era atractiva, menuda y de expresión vivaz, llevaba el pelo anudado en un moño bastante informal sobre la cabeza y los mechones que se les escapaban le daban aspecto de lechuza loca; Bokuto había heredado de ella sus enormes ojos ambarinos.— Y algo me dice que tu apellido está casi gastado por repetición… ¿puedo llamarte Keiji-kun?

—Por supuesto.

—¡Mamá! —refunfuñó Bokuto entonces.— ¡Yo aún no lo llamo por su primer nombre!

Su madre se encogió de hombros.

—Es tu problema si eres un lerdo, hijo.

Mientras ella iba a guardar el pastel en el refrigerador, Bokuto llevó a Akaashi hacia la sala; el muy ridículo iba en puntas de pie y pegado a la pared, espiando antes de entrar. Sin embargo, la sala estaba vacía.

—¿Y papá? —preguntó cuando su madre apareció de nuevo junto a ellos.

—Se fue a buscar más bebidas —le respondió.— Luego viene tu tío Satoru y ya sabes que ese hombre se bebe hasta el agua de los floreros. Pásame tu abrigo, Keiji-kun.

—Oh, gracias.

—¿Viene el tío? —se horrorizó Bokuto de pronto.— ¡Eso significa que vendrán todos los demás!

—Como cada primero de año, cariño.

—¡Pero está Akaashi!

—Y estarán encantados de conocerlo.

Bokuto se llevó las manos a la cabeza, tirándose de los pelos mientras se dejaba caer de lado en el amplio sofá de la sala. A veces creía que Akaashi se cansaría de él algún día y lo dejaría, pero el muchacho parecía contar con una amplia reserva de paciencia que lo hacía resistir sin problemas. No obstante, el poder de TODA la familia Bokuto reunida podía llegar a minar esa reserva y hacerlo huir para siempre.

Akaashi, por su parte, de golpe imaginaba un grupo de personas, todos clones de Bokuto pero con diferentes edades y tamaños, coreando al unísono: “ _AKAAASHEEEEE_ ”. Por fortuna lo distrajo un mueble lleno de fotografías y trofeos de distintos portes.

—Es nuestro pequeño Salón de la Fama Familiar —le sonrió Yuko parándose a su lado.

La madre de Bokuto era fotógrafa profesional y allí estaban los diferentes premios que había ganado en concurso y eventos, incluso desde adolescente. Su esposo tenía premios en tiendas de comida por ganar concursos de comer hasta reventar. Y mezclados entre eso estaban los primeros premios del pequeño Bokuto, acompañados por sus respectivas fotos.

—Su primer trofeo fue un premio consuelo por su preciosa figura de un caballo hecha en plastilina —comentó su madre, señalando el pedazo de masa deforme que acompañaba el pequeño diploma.

—Tenía cuatro años —se excusó Bokuto desde el sofá.

—Y ya sabías retratar tan bien un caballo atropellado, cariño.

—Maaaamaaá…

Habían fotos y pequeñas medallas de campamentos de exploradores, de presentaciones de teatro infantil, de disfraces de Halloween en familia. En todas Bokuto esbozaba su amplia y genuina sonrisa de lado a lado. Las fotos más recientes lo mostraban en los torneos de volley a partir de la escuela media, festejando con su equipo. Incluso habían fotos de la época en Fukurodani, y Akaashi se vio a sí mismo en el retrato grupal del último torneo nacional de preparatoria que jugó junto con Bokuto. Parecía que habían pasado muchos años de aquello, y en verdad a penas eran tres.

—Oh, ven, Keiji-kun, sígueme, te mostraré el gran muro de Kotaro —le dijo Yuko al muchacho, haciéndole señas para que la acompañara.

Akaashi la siguió por el pasillo hasta el estudio personal de la mujer, que estaba atestado de cosas, todas relacionadas a la fotografía. Una de las paredes estaba repleta de fotos muy bellas sobre diferentes paisajes, se veían como una enorme amalgama de colores, texturas y lugares superpuestos que hechizaban la mirada. En otra pared había fotos profesionales sobre personas, retratos de gente al azar o posando; una miríada de rostros de diferentes colores y etnias observaban desde aquel muro. En la última pared reposaba el enorme puzzle de fotografías de Bokuto a través de los años, desde que era un bebé rollizo de enormes ojos, mirando a la cámara desde la cuna con el pañal puesto sobre la cabeza, hasta las más recientes fotos del torneo universitario de volley que ganó con su equipo.

—Aquí tienes buena parte de la historia de Bu-Bu —anunció Yuko.

—¿Bu-Bu? —repitió Akaashi.

—Así llamaba a este grandulón hasta los dieciocho años —replicó la mujer dándole una palmada en el hombro a Bokuto.— De golpe le dio la vergüenza adolescente tardía y no me dejó más que lo llamara así.

—Akaashi no necesitaba saber eso, mamá.

—Oh, vamos, al menos no te llamaba Bo-Bo —sonrió.— Era todo lo que repetías porque no podías pronunciar tu propio apellido.

—Maaamaaáa…

Akaashi sonrió mientras Bokuto le daba las quejas a su madre, y continuó observando las fotografías expuestas en el mural. Parecía que Bokuto tuvo una época de creerse abeja, porque aparecía con el disfraz de una en casi todas las fotos de ese año, sin importar la estación. En otra época parecía haberle dado el síndrome de super héroe casero, porque encima de los pantalones se ponía un enorme calzón estrellado que le había quitado a su padre y usaba una toalla con estampado de palmeras a modo de capa. Allí pudo ver que desde pequeño andaba con una pelota de volley para todos lados, y también pudo ver que siempre solía estar rodeado de amigos que sonreían contentos a su lado. Le llamó mucho la atención una foto en la que un Bokuto de unos siete años aparecía llorando a lágrima viva en la cocina, vestido de súper héroe casero y con algo viscoso y amarillo manchándole las manitos. Era una de las pocas fotografías en que se lo veía llorando, y preguntó qué había sucedido.

—Eso fue cuando Kotaro quería tener un pollito de mascota —explicó su madre, mientras el Bokuto actual ponía gesto apenado a su lado al recordar.— Estaba convencido de que podía nacer un pollito de uno de los huevos que sacó del refrigerador. Lo cuidó varios días, arropándolo… pero la paciencia no es lo suyo, ya sabrás —hizo una mueca divertida.— Así que quiso acelerar el proceso y tuvo la brillante idea de meter el huevo al microondas —sacudió la cabeza.— Y esa es su cara cuando el huevo explotó.

—¡Fue horrible, lo vi morir! —exclamó Bokuto.— ¡¿Por qué guardas una foto de ese momento?!

Yuko compuso un gesto forzosamente serio.

—Bueno, cariño, somos lo que somos gracias a los buenos y los malos momentos que vivimos —le explicó.— Ese recuerdo triste es parte del pasado que te hace ser el hijo que tengo hoy —hizo una breve pausa.— Esa es la excusa bonita, pero la verdad es que tu expresión en ese instante no tiene precio —y comenzó a reírse.

—Maaamáaaa…

—Supe que tenía que inmortalizar esa escena para la posteridad —siguió diciendo entre risas.— Aún cuando esté vieja, senil y con alzheimer y no recuerde ni tu nombre ni haberte dado a luz, estoy segura que veré esa foto y moriré de amor y de risas.

Akaashi sonrió para sí mismo mientras Bokuto abrazaba a su mamá, lloriqueando dividido entre las quejas por dejarlo en ridículo y pidiéndole que no se olvidara de él ni aún senil.

Después la mujer les dio su espacio y los dejó a solas mientras se iba a preparar lo que faltaba para la comida. Bokuto llevó a Akaashi hasta su habitación, la cual estaba bien ordenada porque él prácticamente ya no vivía allí.

—Tu mamá es muy agradable —dijo Keiji sentándose en el borde de la cama.

—No te dejes engañar, está loca de atar —murmuró Bokuto ubicándose a su lado y dejándose caer hacia atrás sobre el colchón con gesto cansado.— Y todavía no conoces a mi padre… ni al resto… oh, Dios, este día será interminable…

Akaashi guardó silencio mientras paseaba la vista por el cuarto, observando todas las cosas que había acumulado Bokuto a lo largo de su infancia y adolescencia.

—Es raro —comentó Bokuto de pronto, con las manos cruzadas detrás de la nuca a modo de almohada.

—¿Qué es raro?

—Verte aquí en mi habitación, en mi casa —aclaró.— Los otros chicos de Fukurodani han venido algunas veces, pero tú no.

Al estar en años separados, Akaashi obviamente no se reunía con ellos para estudiar en aquella época.

—Supongo que es algo bueno no haber estado aquí antes —opinó.

—¿Bueno? —repitió Bokuto con el ceño fruncido.— ¿Por qué?

—Porque si hubiese venido con los demás… —Keiji se inclinó sobre Kotaro y lo besó con calma, pasándole la lengua por los labios.— No podría haber hecho esto —terminó de decir con una media sonrisa al tiempo que se incorporaba de nuevo.

Bokuto lo contempló en silencio unos momentos.

—Tienes razón —asintió sacando las manos de su nuca.— Qué bueno que ahora estamos a solas… —lo tomó por la cintura para obligarlo a reclinarse sobre la cama, echándole su propio cuerpo encima y asaltando sus labios sin calma alguna. Akaashi no opuso mucha resistencia y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos mientras le daba libre acceso a su boca.

Como Keiji se había pasado la última semana y media con su malestar de estómago, no habían consumado mucha intimidad que se diga. Y para Kotaro cada oportunidad desperdiciada se convertía en una lenta agonía física.

—Bokuto-san… —murmuró Akaashi cuando lo sintió deslizar las manos bajo su suéter.— Estamos en tu casa… —Bokuto lo acalló con un profundo beso durante unos momentos más.— Tus parientes… —beso—, están por llegar…

Kotaro por fin se detuvo y hundió el rostro en el cuello de Keiji, abrazándolo con fuerza mientras ahogaba un gemido de pura frustración.

—Voy a morirme.

—Ya te dije que nadie se muere por falta de sexo.

—No es falta solo de sexo, es falta de ti.

—Pues no te falto si estoy aquí, ¿no?

—Pero no puedo hacerte nada —lloriqueó.— Tan cerca y tan lejos… ahora mismo me vendría bien una de las canciones ochenteras de Oiwaka…

En ese momento se escuchó el ruido de un vehículo entrando al garaje de la casa y Bokuto tuvo que resignarse ante lo inevitable: que Akaashi conociera a su padre. Ambos se acomodaron bien la ropa que se habían arrugado un tanto y bajaron las escaleras en cuanto escucharon un potente: “ _¡Estoy en casa, familia!_ ”. El padre de Bokuto era, físicamente, una versión crecida de su hijo. Era alto y ancho de hombros, con la tez bronceada por trabajar al aire libre; su cabello tenía el mismo tono que el de Kotaro pero no lo llevaba en punta, sino más bien recortado. Los únicos signos que lo hacían ver mayor que su hijo eran las líneas de expresión en su rostro y la breve barba que decoraba el contorno de su mandíbula.

—Tu debes ser Akaashi, ¿eh? —dijo el hombre al verlos llegar a la sala.

—Así es, señor, gracias por recibirme —inclinó un tanto la cabeza.

—¡No hace falta tanta formalidad, Akaashi! —Bokuto padre le pasó un fuerte brazo por los hombros y le dio un firme apretón que hizo tambalear al chico.— ¡Bienvenido a nuestra casa!

—Muchas gracias… Bokuto-san.

—¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Todos se sobresaltaron ante el grito de Kotaro.

—¿Y a este que le pasa ahora? —preguntó el padre y miró a su esposa.— Te dije que darle el pecho hasta los cuatro años lo dejaría medio lelo.

—¡Akaasheeee, no lo nombres “ _Bokuto-san_ ” a éeeeel!

Bokuto padre esbozó una sonrisa ladina, con el brazo aún reposando sobre los hombros de Akaashi.

—Ha llegado el día, hijo, hoy conocerás el calvario por el que pasé desde que tu madre empezó a darte el pecho más a ti que a mí.

—¡Papá, por todos los cielos…!

Siguieron discutiendo un buen rato por cuestiones de prioridad en ocupar el lado derecho de la cama junto a Yuko, por la posesión del control remoto y por el derecho legítimo a ser llamado o no “ _Bokuto-san_ ” por Akaashi.

Al poco rato llegaron más familiares: los dos abuelos de Bokuto, un par de tíos, primos y primas con sus respectivos hijos, e incluso algunas amistades de la familia sin parentesco sanguíneo. Todos (hasta los no relacionados por ADN) destilaban la misma energía inagotable que Kotaro. La casa pronto se convirtió en un barullo de voces y conversaciones superpuestas. Todos le hacían preguntas a Akaashi sobre él mismo y lo incluían en las charlas como si lo conocieran desde siempre, incluso pidiéndole que tomara partido en algunos debates familiares (parecía tradición que todos compitieran con todos por algo).

Cuando llegó el momento de comer, Bokuto padre le indicó Akaashi que se sentara a su izquierda.

—¡Hey, pero ese es mi lugar! —se quejó Kotaro. No era que le molestara que Keiji ocupara su puesto en la mesa, si no que quería mantenerlo alejado de su propio padre.

—Bah, tú eres mi hijo desde que naciste, ya te tengo muy visto —repuso el hombre.— Pero a Akaashi tengo que conocerlo mejor.

La mesa estaba atestada con el festín de Año Nuevo; mientras todos se servían en sus platos, Yuko le recomendaba a Keiji que probara determinadas cosas.

—Akaashi no puede comer nada de pescados o mariscos crudos —intervino Bokuto entonces.

—¿Por qué no?

—Por su estado —dicho lo cual apoyó una mano con gesto cariñoso sobre el estómago de Akaashi.

Hubo un breve silencio en la mesa.

—¿Qué… _estado_? —preguntó uno de los tíos.

—No es nada, solo estuve un poco enfermo —se apresuró a responder Keiji.— Pero ya me encuentro bien, puedo comer de todo —y le dio un codazo disimulado a Bokuto.

Luego de la comida los niños insistieron en divertirse con algunos de los juegos típicos de Año Nuevo. Claro que lo que empezó como entretenidos juegos de cartas y de bádminton japonés, pronto derivó en una competencia familiar en la que Akaashi tuvo que tomar partido por el bando contrario al de Bokuto, haciendo grupo con su padre.

Había un primo en particular, Masato, que se parecía mucho a Kotaro, salvo porque tenía cuatro años más, llevaba el cabello bien peinado y usaba lentes. Y al parecer entre ellos dos había una rivalidad acarreada desde la infancia.

—Siempre me ganaba en todo —le contaba Bokuto a Akaashi mientras comían mochi preparado por su madre.— Era mi Ushibro personal si yo fuese Oiwaka, aunque comenzamos a empatar cuando crecí…

—¡Ajá, Kotaro! —dijo su primo apareciendo a su lado como atraído por la conversación.— ¡Esta vez sí te gané y no podrás remediarlo!

Bokuto puso gesto de fastidio.

—¿Ah, sí? —replicó.— ¿Y en qué me ganaste, supuestamente?

—En… ¡Esto! —y tomó del brazo a su reciente esposa, que tenia una pequeña barriga de embarazo.— ¡Hice un hijo antes que tú!

La expresión de Bokuto viró a la indignación.

—¡Ahh, no se vale!

La chica embarazada compuso un gesto cansino.

—Querido, ¿podrías dejar de usar mi capacidad reproductiva como motivo de competencia familiar?

—¡Yo también tendré un hijo! —anunció Bokuto poniendo las manos sobre el estómago plano de Akaashi. Hubo un breve silencio en la sala y todos rompieron a reír.— Oigan, no se rían, estoy siendo serio…

Entonces Akaashi dio un respingo al sentir que le palmeaban el trasero; se trataba de una tía-abuela bastante anciana.

—Pues tiene buenas caderas para parir, eso seguro —comentó la mujer.

—¿Verdad que sí? —se entusiasmó Bokuto y recibió un puntapié de Akaashi.

A medida que avanzaba la tarde fueron llegando más personas, amistades y vecinos del barrio que pasaban a saludar y entregar presentes. La familia de Bokuto parecía ser muy sociable y tener un sinfín de conocidos y amigos. Entre toda esa gente recién llegada había una chica muy bonita, de largo cabello negro y piel clara, quien se lanzó a abrazar a Kotaro en cuanto lo vio en la sala.

—Hacía mucho que no te veía —dijo la chica con un mohín, apartándose un poco de él pero sin dejar de pasarle los brazos por el cuello. Akaashi alzó una ceja.

—¡Ah, Sumire-chan! —la saludó Bokuto con su habitual sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sin hacer ademán de soltarse.— ¡Has crecido bastante!

—Tú también —repuso ella con una sonrisa coqueta.

Durante el resto de la tarde la tal Sumire no se separó de los talones de Bokuto, colgando de su brazo siempre que podía, rozándolo sutilmente aquí y allá. Akaashi se enteró que la chica iba en su último año de preparatoria, que era vecina del barrio de toda la vida y durante su infancia solía jugar con Kotaro. Al parecer solo él soportaba el carácter serio y altanero de la chica, así que podía contarse como casi su único amigo de la infancia. Fue Bokuto quien la introdujo al mundo del volley y, en la actualidad, Sumire era capitana del club de volleyball femenino en el internado al que asistía. No hacía falta tener demasiadas luces para darse cuenta que la chica bebía los vientos por Bokuto, aunque él mismo pareciera carecer de las luces necesarias para notarlo.

Akaashi no se consideraba a sí mismo alguien particularmente celoso, pero había algo en la situación que lo incomodaba mucho; quizá por ser la primera vez que veía a alguien tan abiertamente interesada en Kotaro. Y no solo eso, en algún momento entre historias y anécdotas familiares, algunos parientes de Bokuto comenzaron a bromear sobre aquella vez en que Sumire anunció que se casaría con Bokuto cuando fuesen mayores de edad. Solo los padres de Kotaro sabían sobre su relación con Akaashi, y ambos habían tratado sin éxito de llevar las anécdotas por otros temas. El resto consideraba a Akaashi un buen amigo de Bokuto, no sabían la verdad.

—Pues ya les queda poco para la mayoría de edad —comentó entonces una de las tías.— Pronto podrás casarte con Sumire-chan, Kotaro.

Bokuto, que comía un trozo del pastel que había traído Akaashi mientras Sumire estaba pegada a su brazo, levantó la vista al escuchar eso y abrió mucho los ojos.

—Ah, no, no podré —denegó sin malicia.

—¿Cómo que no? ¡Sumire-chan es una chica preciosa!

—Sí, lo es —asintió Bokuto y la chica a su lado esbozó una radiante sonrisa.— Pero Akaashi es más precioso.

Keiji se atragantó con el siguiente bocado de pastel y se puso a toser; alguien le pasó un vaso de jugo rápidamente.

—¿Tu amigo? —se extrañó su tía.— Es muy apuesto, sí, ¿pero eso que tiene que ver?

Fue el turno de Bokuto para sonreír tan brillantemente como el sol.

—Pues que me casaré con Akaashi.

Y lo dijo con tal sinceridad, que esta vez nadie lo tomó como una broma. Como ninguno de los presentes sabía qué comentar en ese momento, fue su padre el que tomó la palabra.

—Y cuando hagas eso ya no podrás llamarlo “ _Akaashi_ ” —le indicó como si tal cosa.— Pasará a llamarse “ _Bokuto_ ”, le heredarás el apellido de _papá_ —se palmeó el pecho con orgullo.

—¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

La reunión siguió su curso sin problemas, pero a partir de ese momento Akaashi podía sentir la mirada de resentimiento de Sumire pegada en su nuca. Sonrió para sí mismo, sintiéndose tontamente vencedor sobre una adolescente. Quizá pasar tanto tiempo con la familia Bokuto comenzaba a pegarle su manía extraña de competir por estupideces todo el rato.

La noche llegó temprano y Akaashi fue invitado a quedarse a dormir allí. Cuando todo el resto de los invitados se marcharon la casa por fin volvió a estar en calma, sobre todo porque Bokuto padre estaba roncando hacía media hora después de la competencia de beber sake. A pesar de lo ruidosos que eran los parientes de Kotaro, Keiji había disfrutado el día. En su casa no solían hacerse reuniones así y, aunque se llevaba bien con sus padres, ambos pasaban poco tiempo en casa y entre todos se relacionaban de forma mucho más desapegada en el hogar.

—¿Estás seguro que no estás embarazado? —le preguntó Bokuto a Akaashi en la penumbra de su habitación, luego de quitarle la camiseta y comenzar a acariciarle el abdomen.

—¿De qué demonios hablas? —murmuró Keiji en voz baja, cerrando los ojos al sentir el aliento de Kotaro en su cuello.— Soy un hombre.

—Existe el M-preg.

—Eso es fantasía literaria.

—Mmmhh… —musitó Bokuto poco convencido, mientras Akaashi le mordisqueaba los labios.— Pues la señora de la farmacia pensó que tenía una novia embarazada cuando le describí tus síntomas.

Akaashi suspiró. Aquello explicaba el misterioso frasco de vitaminas y ácido fólico.

—Pues ya que no puedo embarazarte —siguió murmurando Bokuto rodando bajo las mantas de la cama para quedar encima de Akaashi—, podemos disfrutar del proceso sin riesgo alguno.

—Tus padres nos oirán —susurró Keiji, pero contradijo su queja arqueándose contra la silueta de Kotaro.

—Mi padre está en coma hasta mañana y de todas formas su habitación está lejos de la mía.

—Mmmhh…

—Tú relájate mientras hacemos un hijo.

Akaashi se echó a reír contra el hombro de Bokuto.

Habían un montón de razones por las que estaba con Bokuto y que el resto desconocía. Pero una sola razón le bastaba a sí mismo para resumirlas a todas: estaba total e irracionalmente enamorado de aquel idiota.

 

 

NOTA 1: esta vez no tardé!! :D -se auto aplaude (?) XD-

NOTA 2: hice pag de face a Ushicornio :B y de Tumblr (que adicción es Tumblr, Dios, tanto fan art jarmoso jajaja) No es que vayan a servir de mucho, pero así quien quiera enterarse por face cuando actualice o ver los dibujitos que mis amiwis han hecho sobre el fic, ahí estarán <3 En fin, acá se las dejo:

Facebook: <https://www.facebook.com/Ushicornio/>

Tumblr: <https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ushicornio>

Aviso que ninguna de las dos tienen mucho contenido aún, porque… ESTUVE ESCRIBIENDO ESTE CAP COMO CONDENADA D: así que luego ya iré subiendo lo que tenga xD

NOTA 3: este cap va especialmente dedicado para Layla Redfox <3 gracias por tus dibujos de las camisetas :B acá está el BokuAka de mí para ti jajaja

NOTA 4: técnicamente para mí sigue siendo viernes porque aún no me duermo por actualizar a tiempo :v qué lindo va estar el trabajo hoy x’D

NOTA 5: la anécdota del huevo explotado en el microondas esperando que salga un pollito es verídica xDDD basada en los hechos de la vida de mi amiga-esposita Mari <3 la primera BokuAka shiper que conocí cuando aún ni se estrenaba la segunda temporada de Haikyuu!! Toda una visionaria (?) jajaa

NOTA 6: bueno, ya, muchos caps cursis. Winter is coming again. xDD

Ahora sí, Ushicornio Off. Ushicornio dead. Ushicornio se dormirá en el trabajo :’v Yey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTA 1: esta vez no tardé!! :D -se auto aplaude (?) XD-
> 
> NOTA 2: hice pag de face a Ushicornio :B y de Tumblr (que adicción es Tumblr, Dios, tanto fan art jarmoso jajaja) No es que vayan a servir de mucho, pero así quien quiera enterarse por face cuando actualice o ver los dibujitos que mis amiwis han hecho sobre el fic, ahí estarán <3 En fin, acá se las dejo:
> 
>  
> 
> Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/Ushicornio/
> 
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ushicornio
> 
> Aviso que ninguna de las dos tienen mucho contenido aún, porque… ESTUVE ESCRIBIENDO ESTE CAP COMO CONDENADA D: así que luego ya iré subiendo lo que tenga xD
> 
> NOTA 3: este cap va especialmente dedicado para Layla Redfox <3 gracias por tus dibujos de las camisetas :B acá está el BokuAka de mí para ti jajaja
> 
> NOTA 4: técnicamente para mí sigue siendo viernes porque aún no me duermo por actualizar a tiempo :v qué lindo va estar el trabajo hoy x’D
> 
> NOTA 5: la anécdota del huevo explotado en el microondas esperando que salga un pollito es verídica xDDD basada en los hechos de la vida de mi amiga-esposita Mari <3 la primera BokuAka shiper que conocí cuando aún ni se estrenaba la segunda temporada de Haikyuu!! Toda una visionaria (?) jajaa
> 
> NOTA 6: bueno, ya, muchos caps cursis. Winter is coming again. xDD
> 
> Ahora sí, Ushicornio Off. Ushicornio dead. Ushicornio se dormirá en el trabajo :’v Yey.


	35. Capítulo 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juventud de frustraciones y distancias. Vol. II

CAPÍTULO 35

 

Una vez que terminó el breve receso por Año Nuevo, los chicos volvieron a Tokio y todos retomaron sus rutinas cotidianas. El invierno fue particularmente crudo aquel Enero y, si no estaban en clases o entrenando, los chicos se la pasaban en el departamento de Kuroo y Bokuto, arropados bajo el kotatsu mientras estudiaban arduamente. A medida que pasaban los semestres los contenidos se iban tornando más pesados y todos se sentían bastante agobiados mientras preparaban trabajos, ponencias, investigaciones, etc. Bokuto en particular andaba atravesando fuerte crisis académica, aunque Kuroo se encargaba de ayudarlo a estudiar.  
  
—Si descuidas los estudios perderás la beca deportiva y adiós jugar al volley con nosotros —le recordaba Kuroo cada vez que Bokuto quería rendirse con una cátedra.  
  
—Es beca " _deportiva_ " por algo —refunfuñaba el otro.— Soy bueno en los deportes, no estudiando.  
  
Había fallado en la suficiente cantidad de exámenes y materias para que el entrenador del equipo de volley se viera obligado a apartarlo de las prácticas extras. Si Bokuto no remontaba su promedio, afectaría directamente a su beca y sus posibilidades en el equipo deportivo universitario. Su ánimo estaba, como era de esperarse, por los suelos.  
  
—Siempre puedes renunciar a los estudios universitarios y dedicarte únicamente al volley de forma profesional —opinó Ushijima con pragmatismo.  
  
Los demás pensaban igual, pero al mismo tiempo consideraban un desperdicio que Bokuto echara por la borda sus esfuerzos académicos de los últimos dos años.  
  
—Es raro que tú no hayas tomado ese camino, Ushijima —comentó Daichi entonces, ahuecando las manos alrededor de su taza de té caliente.— Siempre creí que solo te dedicarías profesionalmente al volley.  
  
—O que elegirías una carrera universitaria menos compleja —intervino Kuroo, también curioso—, para poder dedicarle más tiempo a los entrenamientos...  
  
Medicina era una de las pocas carreras universitarias en Japón que requería de seis años de estudio, sin contar además las especialidades y post grados.  
  
—Es un trato con mi familia —repuso Ushijima con simpleza.  
  
Como Wakatoshi no era un tipo de muchas palabras, menos aún cuando se trataba de hablar sobre sí mismo, les costó un tanto sonsacarle información personal. Finalmente se enteraron que su familia materna, la que lo crió, era bastante tradicional y conservadora; esperaban que su heredo varón de mayor edad se convirtiera en un miembro altamente respetado en la comunidad, y no consideraban que un jugador de volley profesional diera el estatus necesario al círculo familiar. Había sido el padre de Wakatoshi, antes de marcharse, quien intercedió por el niño para que lo dejaran desarrollarse como deportista desde pequeño. Sin embargo, una vez terminada la preparatoria, su familia materna solo aceptó que continuara con su carrera deportiva si la compaginaba estudiando una muy buena carrera académica.  
  
Ushijima les contó todo aquello sin parecer presionado ni preocupado, mientras escribía un informe en su cuaderno. Sus amigos quedaron un tanto impresionados ante la historia.  
  
—Pero, pero... —balbuceó Bokuto.— ¡Eres genial en el volley, Ushibro! ¡Representas a Japón desde las inferiores! —abrió mucho los ojos, desconcertado.— ¿Por qué no apoyan más tu carrera deportiva?  
  
Ushijima no apartó la mirada de su cuaderno para contestar.  
  
—Solo quieren lo mejor.  
  
Oikawa torció el gesto.  
  
—Pero toman tus decisiones por ti, suena como si fueran tus dueños...  
  
—Son mi familia —replicó Ushijima en tono inflexible; el bolígrafo rasgaba con fuerza el papel.  
  
Los demás intercambiaron una mirada lúgubre y dejaron estar el tema. Entonces Bokuto recordó sus propios problemas académicos y comenzó a rodar por la sala hecho una bolita, mientras Kuroo lo regañaba.  
  
Pero Bokuto no era el único atravesando frustraciones personales. Oikawa, por su parte, había comenzado a entrenar con el equipo de volley nuevamente; y a pesar de la buena recuperación de su rodilla, su rendimiento deportivo estaba lejos de ser bueno. Para colmo le ordenaron no tomar entrenamientos extras ni muy intensivos, así que reemprender el ritmo de su grupo le iba a llevar más tiempo del planeado.  
  
Tooru trataba de no desanimarse al respecto, pero no podía evitar sentirse muy frustrado cuando su cuerpo no le respondía en plena forma durante las prácticas. Se sentía sumamente limitado.  
  
—Lo ridículo es que mi rodilla ya está bien, según el médico —le contaba a Iwaizumi en una de sus llamada nocturnas.— Pero simplemente no salto como antes... —lanzó un bufido hastiado.  
  
—Quizá es algo psicológico por la lesión —opinó Hajime.  
  
—¿Me estás tratando de trastornado?  
  
—Siempre has sido un trastornado por el volley —se rió un poco cuando lo escuchó lanzar otro bufido.— Pero esta vez me refiero a que tu mente te limita por miedo.  
  
—No soy miedoso.  
  
—No, pero te advirtieron que otra lesión así acabaría con tu carrera deportiva —le recordó en tono muy serio, contenido.— Quizá inconscientemente te retienes por eso.  
  
—Mmh, puede ser, no sé... —suspiró, cansado.

No solo las prácticas eran agotadoras, de golpe los estudios le absorbían todo el tiempo y la energía que le quedaban, como al resto. Se sentía como si el día no tuviese las suficientes horas para hacer todo lo necesario.

—Solo no te presiones innecesariamente, idiota —le sugirió Hajime.— Eres bueno en lo que haces, solo necesitas tiempo para retomar el ritmo —sonaba un tanto preocupado, aunque trataba de disimularlo con su tono seco de siempre. Sabía que una de las mayores cualidades de Oikawa era su fortaleza mental, su capacidad de resiliencia; pero también sabía cuán seguido esa fortaleza se hacía añicos sin que nadie más se enterara, y que el tiempo que le llevaba restablecerla era más prolongado de lo que el resto creería.

—Tranquilo, no haré tonterías —aseguró Toor, sonriendo para sí mismo.— Pero basta de mis temas deprimentes, cuéntame algo tú —se escucharon unos ladridos lejanos al otro lado de la línea.— ¿Cómo está ese perro del demonio?

Fue el turno de Iwaizumi de largar un resoplido.  
  
—Está endemoniadamente _gay_.  
  
—¿Eh?  
  
Entonces Hajime le contó que el tío de un compañero suyo criaba perros de la misma raza que Wasabi y, ya que el cachorro había alcanzado la edad de los primeros celos, le había propuesto cruzarlo con una de sus perras jóvenes. Hasta allí todo normal. Lo que no resultó tan normal fue la reacción de Wasabi: pasó olímpicamente de la hembra que le presentaron, y de todas las demás también.  
  
—Tal vez es muy joven aún y no sabe qué tiene que hacer —repuso Oikawa tras largar una risa.  
  
—Y una mierda, es porque anda prendado del perro de la esquina.  
  
—¿De Rocky Tercero?  
  
El vecino de toda la vida, que vivía en la esquina de la cuadra de ambos, era un señor huraño cuya única compañía siempre fue su perro, Rocky, usualmente tan huraño como él. Cuando el can murió se consiguió otro, y así hasta llegar al tercero. El perro era mediano tirando a pequeño, de pelaje oscuro e hirsuto, tranquilo y fiel pero de mal genio con los otros perros, sobre todo con los hiperactivos. Y Wasabi lo era. Hiperactivo, juguetón, demandante, alegre, pesado. No obstante, de alguna extraña forma habían congeniado y ahora, cuando Wasabi no aparecía, Iwaizumi tenía que ir a arrancarlo de la casa del vecino.  
  
—Y para colmo tengo que soportar las quejas de ese viejo insufrible cada vez que voy —rezongó Hajime.— Anda indignado porque su perro es " _violado_ " por otro perro macho.  
  
—¡Bien, Wasabi, ese es mi hijo! —exclamó Tooru en tono aprobatorio.— ¡Tomando la iniciativa como su Padre Número Dos, muy bien!  
  
—Compadezco tanto al pobre Rocky Tercero...  
  
Siguieron hablando de tonterías cotidianas durante unos minutos más y se despidieron. Tooru se quedó echado en la cama un rato, masajeándose distraídamente la pierna lastimada mientras miraba el techo, pensativo.  
  
" _Tu mente te limita por miedo._ "  
  
Usualmente Tooru no se consideraba alguien temeroso, si no al contrario. Sin embargo, aquella idea ahora no sonaba tan descabellada...  
  
Pero fuese por la razón que fuera, Tooru siguió sin poder retomar su ritmo deportivo habitual. Enero le dio paso a Febrero y en el equipo universitario Shirabu continuó como armador titular, en tanto en el equipo nacional Oikawa perdió cualquier oportunidad de conseguir la titularidad durante aquel período. Trató de sofocar en silencio la impotencia y la frustración que sentía, concentrándose en los estudios que se le acumulaban como montañas.  
  
Kenma y Akaashi también estaban bastante atareados, y por lo mismo debían espaciar más sus visitas al departamento de los chicos. En una de esas oportunidades en que todos volvieron a coincidir reunidos, Oikawa se las ingenió para que Shirabu también se les uniera, y entonces Kuroo y Ushijima encontraron un nuevo entretenimiento.  
  
—¿Ahora qué hacen? —preguntó Daichi, llegando con las bolsas de la cena de aquella noche.  
  
Kuroo y Ushijima estaban arrodillados uno frente al otro y delante de cada uno tenían sentados a Kenma y Shirabu, respectivamente, que se miraban cara a cara con gesto inexpresivo.  
  
—Te digo que gana Kenma —decía Kuroo con total seguridad, abrazando al chico en cuestión desde atrás y apretujándole las mejillas.  
  
—No, definitivamente gana Shirabu —lo contradijo Ushijima, haciendo lo propio con el rostro de Kenjiro, mientras el chico permanecía impasible pero se le iban subiendo los colores.  
  
—Veo que están otra vez con la "Guerra de Mejillas de Setter" —se auto respondió Daichi al tiempo que Akaashi lo ayudaba a sacar las cajas de comida de las bolsas.  
  
—Desafortunadamente —asintió Keiji en un murmullo; tenía el rostro colorado de tanto apretuje. Oikawa también, y por eso se mantenía silencioso y enfurruñado sobre su cojín.  
  
—Es una competencia absurda —comentó Daichi. Akaashi asintió, mientras que Kenma y Shirabu no podían moverse para mostrarse de acuerdo. Los demás lo denegaron.— Es decir, es absurda porque ya está ganada de antemano.  
  
—¿De qué hablas? —quiso saber Oikawa, masajeándose los pómulos.  
  
—Las mejillas de setter de Suga son mejores que las de todos ustedes —afirmó Daichi sonriendo con confianza.

Los demás no podían confirmar ni denegar aquello, así que pospusieron el dictamen final hasta la próxima vez que vieran a Koushi en persona. Cenaron mientras charlaban tonterías como siempre, distendiéndose de los estudios de aquel día. Shirabu había sido una extraña y provechosa adquisición para su sesión de estudio grupal, porque el muchacho era increíblemente aplicado y eficiente con las tareas y trabajos. A pesar de su humor cortante y hasta distante, sus pocas indicaciones sobre matemáticas (en tono no muy amistoso) lograron calar en el cerebro liso de Bokuto. Kotaro era hijo del rigor, y Shirabu no le tenía ninguna estima especial que aplacara su rigurosidad hacia él. Akaashi acababa de encontrar un nuevo aliado.

Al día siguiente tuvieron práctica matutina bien temprano. Luego del entrenamiento el equipo entero se hallaba en los vestuarios, todos terminando de bañarse y vestirse para asistir a las primeras clases de la mañana. El ambiente estaba animado, las charlas y las risas sonaban fuerte, sobre todo porque se había filtrado la tontería de los chicos sobre las “ _mejillas de setter_ ”, y ahora todos los miembros del equipo se molestaban unos a otros pellizcándose las caras con fuerza; la mitad de los presentes tenían fuertes marcas rojas en la cara.

—Pero es cierta la teoría sobre las mejillas mullidas de setter —comentó uno de los senpai, sonriendo ante el gesto hastiado de los dos armadores suplentes, ambos con las mejillas enrojecidas.

Shirabu había sido el único setter indemne, pues había alejado a los demás con su nada sutil mirada de odio intenso en cuanto se acercaban a su rostro.

—Oh, vamos, Shirabu, no seas así —le decía uno de ellos, revolviéndole el pelo húmedo.— ¡Déjanos probar!

—No, es muy temprano para soportar sus idioteces, no estoy de humor.

—Nunca lo estás…

—Y no me toques —siseó apartando la cabeza para que dejara de desordenarle el cabello.

—Eres tan estricto, Shirabu —sonrió otro compañero ubicándose a su otro costado.— Pero ya que no nos dejas tocar tus mejillas… ¡a ver qué tan suaves tienes los otros cachetes! —la mayoría se puso a reír cuando los dos compañeros trataron de quitarle la toalla de la cintura a Kenjiro, uno de ellos incluso le dio una palmada en el trasero.

Shirabu no se mostró muy afectado al respecto; solo los observó con resentimiento mientras se sostenía la toalla y abría la boca para soltarles una retahíla de sus insultos habituales, mientras el resto reía y hacía chistes...

Un fuerte ruido metálico retumbó en el vestuario, sobresaltando a todos. Se hizo un súbito silencio entre los presentes mientras el sonido reverberaba a través del lugar. Todos los ojos se habían posado sobre Ushijima, que acababa de cerrar su casillero violentamente; todo su cuerpo parecía desprender un aura de tensión a penas contenida.

—Se hace tarde para ir a clases —fue todo lo que dijo; sin embargo, en lugar de salir del vestuario ya que él estaba listo, se sentó en la banca con los brazos cruzados y una expresión tan insondable que no invitaba ni a cruzarse con su mirada.

Tras una pausa desconcertada el resto volvió a moverse y las charlas se reanudaron, aunque más calmadas.

—¿Oya? —murmuró Kuroo con una sonrisa ladeada mientras se ajustaba el cinto del pantalón.

—¿Oya, oya? —repitió Bokuto automáticamente, aunque él no había entendido la tensión del momento.

— _Oya_ , de hecho —musitó Oikawa mientras le enviaba a Miyuki el video en el que acababa de capturar los últimos acontecimientos.— Lo titularé: " _Cuando la Vaca casi se nos transforma en Toro y se arma la de San Fermín_ ".

Daichi solo sacudió la cabeza, tratando de contener una sonrisa.

—¿Qué es San Fermentado? —preguntó Bokuto entonces, al tiempo que terminaba de peinarse.

—" _San Fermín_ ", sordo —lo corrigió Tooru, inclinándose para ponerse los zapatos.— Una celebración española en la que hay corrida de toros por la calle... En serio, deberías leer más sobre el mundo.

—¡Suena entretenido! ¿Vayamos algún día?

Aquel día había otro entrenamiento extra en la tarde, pero Bokuto y Oikawa no podían asistir, cada uno por razones que los frustraban mucho pero que no podían modificar en lo inmediato. Se quedaron en la biblioteca de la universidad estudiando y adelantando trabajos mientras esperaban por el resto. Finalmente solo apareció Kuroo, pues Daichi había partido de la práctica directo hacia su trabajo de medio tiempo, y Ushijima aún permanecía en el gimnasio practicando, con el permiso del entrenador.

—¿Nunca se le agota la energía a ese tipo? —murmuró Oikawa mientras los tres emprendían la marcha de regreso a su complejo de apartamentos.

Afuera ya estaba oscuro y el frío los hacía encogerse bajo sus abrigos y bufandas. En el camino pasaron por la zona de los gimnasios, donde había uno solo con las luces encendidas, y se asomaron a espiar un poco. Ushijima practicaba remates como una máquina, mientras Shirabu le daba los pases necesarios. Por momentos se detenían para compartir algunas ideas sobre las técnicas que usaban, y luego reanudaban.

—Parece que todo va bien entre ellos —comentó Kuroo por lo bajo.

—Sus citas son entrenamientos —dijo Oikawa a su vez, fastidiado.— ¿Por qué no me extraña de Ushiwaka? —rodó los ojos y se dio la vuelta para retomar la caminata.

—Pues Shirabu no parece muy descontento al respecto...

—¿Acaso no has visto cómo lo mira? No estaría descontento aunque sus citas fueran visitas guiadas a un asilo de ancianos... ¿Bokuto?

El chico en cuestión de había quedado rezagado, aún pegado a la puerta del gimnasio, viendo a los otros dos practicar.

—Quiero jugar volley... —lloriqueaba Bokuto.

Kuroo volvió sobre sus pasos y lo agarró de la oreja para arrastrarlo a su casa.

—Si quieres eso, aprueba los siguientes exámenes, búho idiota —lo reprendió en tono severo. Los tres se alejaron y Bokuto fue refunfuñando todo el trayecto.

Dentro del gimnasio Ushijima y Shirabu continuaron practicando otra media hora. Luego se pusieron a ordenar el lugar antes de ir a ducharse, ambos silenciosos, en parte por el agotamiento del día y en parte porque cada uno estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos. De allí partieron hacia los dormitorios.

—¿No te quedas esta noche? —preguntó Wakatoshi cuando se detuvo ante la puerta de su habitación.

Shirabu había avanzado unos pasos más en dirección a las escaleras, pues su cuarto compartido estaba en otro piso.

—Todavía tengo que leer unos textos para mañana, no quiero molestarte —respondió paseando la vista por el pasillo.

A esas horas ya había poca actividad, pero siempre había alguien que salía o entraba de su cuarto para ir al baño o por un bocadillo nocturno. Ushijima y Shirabu no ponían un especial empeño en esconder lo suyo del resto del mundo, ciertamente las opiniones ajenas de desconocidos no era algo que ninguno de los dos valorara para nada, pero tampoco hacían un gran show de su relación; trataban de mantener lo suyo como algo íntimo y privado (salvo por las intervenciones de Oikawa y compañía, pero esas eran perdonables).

—Sabes que no me molestas —replicó Ushijima, tendiendo una mano en su dirección para que se acercara.

Después de su primer encuentro íntimo durante las vacaciones de invierno habían repetido la proeza siempre que se les presentaba la ocasión. No obstante, una vez que los entrenamientos se pusieron más intensos y los estudios aumentaron, no contaban ya ni con el tiempo ni con la energía suficiente para escabullirse por los rincones siempre que se les antojara. Sin embargo, a Ushijima le gustaba que Shirabu durmiera en su cuarto aunque no fuesen a tener relaciones íntimas. Así Shirabu prácticamente no había usado su propia habitación para dormir desde que regresaron a Tokio.

Kenjiro había descubierto que Wakatoshi en una relación era de los que buscaban el contacto físico constantemente; siempre que podía lo abrazaba, lo tomaba de la mano, le acariciaba una mejilla o le pasaba los dedos por el cabello. Donde quiera que estuviesen juntos, el espacio personal de Shirabu era invadido por el imponente cuerpo de su compañero. No tenía ninguna queja al respecto, por supuesto, pero muchas veces le costaba convencerse de que aquello era real y no una de las tantas fantasías que había tenido a lo largo de los últimos años.

De pronto Ushijima era solo para él. El Ushijima real, el íntimo, ese que los demás no conocían; ese que puertas adentro era como un animal enorme y mimoso, que le gustaba que le acariciaran el cabello hasta quedarse dormido, que no perdía oportunidad para un beso o un abrazo; ese que cada mañana se despertaba con un gesto increíblemente serio y desorientado, pero en seguida le sonreía con calidez al encontrarlo a su lado. Ese Ushijima que Shirabu había estado observando durante los últimos cuatro años, intuyendo lo que se escondía debajo de aquellas gruesas capas de seriedad y estoica concentración.

Por fin Shirabu aceptó la mano que le tendía Ushijima y entró con él a su cuarto.

—Debería ir a buscar mi ropa para dormir —dijo Kenjiro.

—No hace falta, puedes usar algo mío —repuso Wakatoshi mientras se despojaba de sus propias prendas, pues dormía solo en ropa interior aún en invierno.

Cuando por fin de metieron en la cama (Shirabu usando una camiseta y unos pantalones enormes para su talla), Ushijima se acomodó para dormir pasándole un brazo por encima, mientras el otro chico aún estaba sentado, con la espalda apoyada sobre la cabecera de la cama y los textos que debía leer sobre la falda.

—¿Estás seguro que la luz encendida no te molestará? —quiso saber Shirabu.

Por toda respuesta, Ushijima se pegó más a su costado y apretó el brazo en torno a su cintura, con los ojos cerrados; a los pocos segundos respiraba profundamente. Shirabu leyó durante un rato, pero finalmente se dio por vencido y dejó los textos en la mesita de noche para, en cambio, dedicarse a observar el rostro durmiente de Ushijima.

Así permaneció durante unos largos momentos, contemplándolo en silencio mientras le pasaba la mano con suavidad por el cabello, tratando de perderse en aquel instante en que el mundo entero parecía solo compuesto por ellos dos. Lo único que rompía la calma de la habitación era el segundero del reloj marcando el paso de las horas, mientras Shirabu deseaba que las manecillas comenzaran a moverse a la inversa y se detuviera el avance del tiempo; aquel avance inexorable que iba sumando y restando a la vez los momentos mas preciosos que debería atesorar en el futuro, cuando el segundero siguiera avanzando sin prisa pero sin pausa, y su tiempo juntos por fin se hubiese acabado…

La mañana siguiente amaneció tan fría como las anteriores. Ushijima fue el primero en despertar y esta vez fue su turno de observar a Shirabu dormir pacíficamente contra su pecho, con la boca entreabierta como siempre dormía. Wakatoshi acercó su rostro al del chico, sintiendo en su piel la cálida respiración que se escapaba entre los labios de Kenjiro. Le acarició una mejilla mientras comenzaban a oírse los ruidos del resto del mundo poniéndose en actividad matutina, indicando que era hora de comenzar el día. Pero no le importó. En aquella helada mañana, en el pequeño espacio de aquel cuarto individual que solo tenía ventana empañada por el frío exterior, el mundo se reducía a ellos dos.

Shirabu abrió los ojos, despertando con gesto relajado. Ushijima le sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza, buscando su boca. Y entonces el mundo de dos se fundió en uno solo. Aquella fue la primera y última vez que ambos faltaron a clases durante todo el día.

Por la noche Ushijima se reunió con sus amigos, como siempre, en el departamento de Kuroo y Bokuto. Estudiaron, comieron, Oikawa casi lo ahorca después de perder contra él jugando al “ _Circus Charlie_ ” (puesto que Kuroo había desempolvado su viejo Nintendo NES), y finalmente se pusieron a charlar de todo y de nada, como usualmente hacían.

—Tengo algo que contarles —anunció Ushijima de golpe.

Una frase así dicha por él era tan poco habitual, que los otros cuatro chicos enmudecieron al instante. Como Wakatoshi se demoró en volver a hablar, Bokuto se le adelantó.

—¿Acaso embarazaste a Shirabu? —preguntó con los ojos como platos.

—Y sigues con el tema —Kuroo puso los ojos en blanco y le dio un coscorrón.

—No, no es eso —respondió Ushijima muy serio.— Yo voy a…

—¿Ir a Shiratorizawa? —aventuró Oikawa tratando de componer un tono de voz grave como el de Wakatoshi.

—No, ya fui allí.

—No me digas —ironizó Tooru y le lanzó un bollo de papel por la cabeza.

Daichi hizo una mueca.

—¿Qué querías contarnos, Ushijima? —lo alentó con expresión amable.

—Pues que yo voy a…

—¿Retomar tu antigua relación amorosa con la pelota? —intercedió Kuroo y Daichi lo miró mal.— ¿Qué? Todos los interrumpían, yo solo quería ser popular.

Sawamura les dirigió una dura y reprobatoria mirada a los tres para que se estuvieran callados, antes de fijar la vista en Wakatoshi una vez más, indicándole con un gesto que ya podía proseguir.

—Me voy a Estados Unidos —dijo Ushijima por fin.

Hubo un silencio momentáneo mientras los demás procesaban la información.

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡¿Cómo?!

—¡¿Cuándo?!

—¡¿Adónde?!

—¡Ya dijo que a Estados Unidos, Bokuto!

—Ah, cierto.

Durante los próximos diez minutos lo llenaron de preguntas, dudas, felicitaciones y manotazos en la espalda (Oikawa le dio con un matamoscas). Ushijima les contó que durante esos días en Miyagi, a inicios de Enero, se encontró con su padre, quien actualmente vivía en Norteamérica y donde trabajaba como asistente deportivo en el club de volley de una prestigiosa Universidad. Le propuso la posibilidad de trasladarse allá, le habló de todas las ventajas, los detalles, las oportunidades deportivas; incluso había convencido a la familia materna de su hijo para que no se opusieran, puesto que el muchacho podría continuar su carrera médica en una importante institución extranjera. Por supuesto que Wakatoshi aceptó y lo siguiente fue hacer todos los trámites y postulaciones que debían ser aprobadas en Estados Unidos. Su padre había vuelto a Norteamérica pocos días después, y hacía un día le había llegado a Ushijima la carta con la aprobación de su solicitud.

A pesar de su habitual máscara de seriedad, a Ushijima le estaba costando esconder la emoción que sentía ante ese nuevo mundo que se abría ante él, reclutado ni más ni menos que por su propio padre.

—¡Esto hay que festejarlo! —exclamó Daichi entonces.

—¡Vamos por alcohol! —propuso Kuroo.

—Todavía somos todos menores de edad.

—Cierto…

—¡Traeré el jugo de uva! —dijo Oikawa saliendo en dirección a su departamento, de donde regresó a los pocos minutos cargando la media docena de botellas que aún le quedaban.

Finalmente festejaron con jugo de uva vencido y porciones de pizza fría. Más tarde, cuando los ánimos estaban más calmados y Bokuto roncaba enroscado bajo el kotatsu, Oikawa inquirió:

—¿Shirabu ya sabe de esto?

Ushijima asintió.

—Estaba conmigo el día que me encontré con mi padre —explicó, imperturbable.

Y el día anterior también había estado con él cuando, a primera hora de la mañana y antes de salir juntos hacia el entrenamiento, Ushijima había recibido la carta en la recepción de los dormitorios universitarios. Shirabu también lo había felicitado y le había dedicado la más genuina de sus sonrisas; esa sonrisa que nunca prodigaba a nadie salvo a él, la más sincera, la más cariñosa. Y la más triste de todas.

Aunque Daichi parecía un poco incómodo con el giro de la conversación y Kuroo se mantenía al margen pero atento, Oikawa preguntó a quemarropa:

—¿Pretenden seguir con lo suyo a distancia?

Pero Ushijima no respondió nada. Se sumieron en un pesado silencio, que de golpe fue interrumpido por los gritos de Bokuto al despertar de una pesadilla en que unas cucarachas mutantes se comían todos los balones de volley del mundo y por eso él no podía jugar nunca más.

El tiempo comenzó a avanzar rápido, o tal vez era solo la percepción de los chicos al estar tapados de tareas, trabajos y entrenamientos. San Valentín llegó sin que ninguno de ellos se diera cuenta ni hicieran ningún preparativo al respecto. Salvo Oikawa y Daichi, víctimas de una relación a distancia, los demás podían al menos pasar el día con sus respectivas parejas, por muy ocupados que estuviesen. No obstante, por la tarde Daichi los convocó a reunirse en el departamento de los chicos, pues tenía algo que entregarles.

Mientras esperaban que Sawamura terminara con su turno del trabajo y se reuniera con ellos, Oikawa le daba las quejas a Shirabu.

—Tu vaca sigue siendo estúpida y despiadada —le decía en tono ofendido.— ¡Mira que irse del maldito país justo cuando Tobio-chan empieza la universidad! —cerró un puño con rabia.

—Ah, _ese_ —replicó Shirabu en tono seco.

—Lo sé, también lo odias.

—Ni tanto, solo es irritante en la cancha.

—Lo que sea, es un kohai irritante, tú me entiendes

—Lamentablemente, sí —asintió Shirabu, rememorando a Goshiki.

—Y ahora la vaca rematadora nos abandona justo cuando debíamos aplastar a mi tierno e insufrible kohai…

—¡Yo puedo ayudarlos a aplastarlo! —se ofreció Bokuto alegremente.

Oikawa y Shirabu le dirigieron una mirada sarcástica.

—Tú no aplastas ni una cucaracha —replicó Tooru.— Y es literal.

—¡Pero en la cancha sí lo hago!

—Primero debes evitar perder la titularidad —le recordó Shirabu, señalándole el cuaderno en el que le ayudaba con matemáticas. Kenjiro no era un alma caritativa que iba por la vida socorriendo al resto, no. Pero la baja de Bokuto sería fatal para el equipo de volley así que, por motivos absolutamente pragmáticos, se tomó muy en serio el ayudarlo a sacar mejores notas.

Daichi llegó un rato después, al mismo tiempo que Kenma y Akaashi, que se quedarían allí a pasar la noche después de varias semanas que no lo hacían.

—La abuela Kameo nos envió regalo de San Valentín a los cinco —anunció Daichi cuando por fin tomó su lugar junto a la mesa.

Sacó los paquetes de su bolso y les fue pasando uno a cada uno. Eran chocolates caseros, por supuesto, cada uno con la forma de los peluches tejidos que el año anterior le habían regalado a la anciana por aquella misma época. Iban acompañados por pequeñas notas de agradecimiento y buenos deseos y, en el caso de Daichi, también venía una foto dentro del envoltorio. La sacó para observarla y se encontró mirando a Suga en su uniforme de la escuela media, sonriendo ampliamente a la cámara mientras sostenía su diploma de graduación. En la parte trasera de la fotografía había escritas unas palabras en letra pulcra y estilizada: 

“ _Querido, lo siento por robarte un San Valentín junto a Koushi otro año más. ¿Ya habías visto esta foto? Fue sacada poco antes de que mi nieto entrara a la preparatoria y ustedes por fin se conocieran. ¿Verdad que sonríe hermoso? En esa época pensaba que mi nieto tenía la sonrisa más bonita que podía haber, toda luminosa y adorable, y que esta foto había capturado lo mejor de su esencia. Pero como estoy vieja y chocha, me equivoqué. La más bonita de sus sonrisas la obtuvo cuando te conoció a ti. Desde entonces no la ha perdido y espero que dure así por mucho tiempo. Por lo tanto, gracias por regalarme el nieto más feliz que una abuela pueda tener.”_

 

Los demás estaban entretenidos sacándole fotos a sus chocolates y comparando a quien le había tocado la figura más grande, por lo que no repararon en Daichi, que se puso de pie en cuanto terminó de leer aquella dedicatoria y salió al pasillo para llamar a Suga.

—¿Harán algo en especial hoy? —le preguntó Oikawa a los demás, tratando de no sonar demasiado envidioso.

—Dormir, por favor —repuso Kenma, que se veía bastante ojeroso. La vida académica también le estaba pasando facturas a él.

—No, si puedo evitarlo —ronroneó Kuroo mientras le pasaba un dedo por la nuca.

—Dejen de comer delante de los muertos de hambre —refunfuñó Tooru con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Nosotros iremos a comer a un lugar genial! —dijo Bokuto señalándose a sí mismo y a Keiji.

—Es solo un restaurante nuevo de carnes extranjeras, Bokuto-san.

—Nunca se usa el “ _solo_ ” y “ _carne_ ” en la misma frase, Akaashi, deberías saberlo.

—¿Y ustedes? —indagó Tooru en dirección a Shirabu y Ushijima. Ambos chicos intercambiaron una breve mirada.— Déjenme adivinar… ¿jugarán al volley?

—Sí…

Sin embargo, lejos se mantuvieron de los gimnasios de entrenamiento, y del mundo en general. Una vez más se encerraron en la habitación de Ushijima y no salieron hasta que les llegó el día siguiente. No les quedaba mucho tiempo juntos, cada momento contaba como uno más y uno menos al mismo tiempo, por lo que iban robándole instantes al tiempo.

A medida que avanzó Febrero Ushijima estuvo cada vez más ocupado y cansado puesto que, además de los exámenes universitarios, debía preparar también un sinfín de papeles y trámites para su inminente viaje. Por fin llegó Marzo y tuvieron algunas semanas de descaso para regresar a sus hogares antes de reanudar el siguiente ciclo lectivo. Una vez en Miyagi, Ushijima y Shirabu casi no tuvieron oportunidad de volver a encontrarse hasta el último día, cuando sus ex-compañeros de Shiratorizawa le habían preparado una fiesta de despedida a Wakatoshi.

Shirabu iba caminando solo hacia el local donde se celebraría la reunión. Las últimas semanas habían sido un tanto extrañas, yendo y viniendo sin tener la imponente figura de Ushijima a su lado allí donde fuese. Resultaba curioso cómo una persona se acostumbraba rápidamente a las cosas que la hacían feliz. Durante cuatro años Shirabu había vivido sin la constante presencia de Ushijima a su lado, sin la seguridad de que llegaría la noche y lo recibiría en sus brazos, sin la certeza de que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos. Había vivido de fantasías, de anhelos, de deseos no cumplidos. Y ahora, en apenas cuatro meses, se había acostumbrado a todo eso como un hecho, como una realidad que vivía día a día con sensación de feliz irrealidad. Sin embargo, en tres días más volvería a las fantasías, a los anhelos, a los deseos no cumplidos. Y no solo por la distancia, si no porque lo suyo estaba condenado al fracaso desde el inicio.

Shirabu no era alguien derrotista ni se dejaba deprimir fácilmente, no eran pensamientos pesimistas lo que lo llevaban a aquella conclusión. No, era algo más. Algo que siempre estuvo ahí. Algo que, en su fascinación de años por Ushijima y en su deslumbrado y feliz estupor al ser reciprocado, no había notado. No tenían permitido llegar a ser nada. No tenían permitido que una relación como la suya trascendiera en el tiempo para permanecer juntos el tiempo que sea que duraran sus sentimientos por el otro. No importaba que Shirabu supiera con certeza que sus propios sentimientos se prolongarían hasta el último de sus suspiros, no. Ushijima no era solo él. Era él… y su familia. Una familia que ya tenía trazados los planes futuros de su heredero mayor, y a los que Ushijima no parecía negarse en lo absoluto.

Shirabu cayó en la cuenta de ello cuando se encontraron con el padre de Wakatoshi aquella tarde de Enero en Miyagi. El hombre era muy parecido a su hijo, pero tenía la expresión más relajada, la sonrisa más fácil, la postura menos rígida. Por lo que entendió Shirabu, aquella oportunidad en el extranjero era la última opción de absoluta pero momentánea libertad que le podía ofrecer a su hijo, haciendo muchas concesiones con la familia materna para conseguirlo.

—¿Cuántas señoritas con el corazón partido dejarás atrás cuando te vayas al extranjero, Wakatoshi? —bromeó su padre cuando estaban por despedirse, saliendo del café donde se reunieron casi por sorpresa.

—Ninguna.

—Oh, vamos, no seas modesto —el hombre miró a Shirabu y le sonrió.— Eres su amigo, dime tú cuántas.

—Bastantes, señor, aunque él no lo note.

—Es algo bastante típico de mi muchacho —le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a Ushijima.— Deberías aprovechar a tener una novia o dos, hijo —hizo una mueca.— Ya sabes que cuando te gradúes tu madre empezará con las citas concertadas y esas cosas, no dejará que su flamante médico permanezca soltero mucho tiempo —sacudió la cabeza y siguió hablando de cosas intrascendentes con su hijo hasta que se separaron.

Hasta ese momento Shirabu no había tenido para nada en cuenta el factor de la familia de Ushijima. Había sido muy poco precavido al analizar la situación, cosa que nunca le sucedía, pero suponía que el exceso de sentimientos le había nublado el buen juicio. Lo suyo con Ushijima recién empezaba, no había garantías de que perdurara; pero, de haberlo hecho, eso acarrearía un montón de inconvenientes para Wakatoshi, más que para él mismo. Y lo último de lo último que quería ser, era un obstáculo en la vida deportiva, académica y familiar de Ushijima. Por eso su lado racional lo consolaba argumentando que este final abrupto era la mejor solución. Habían vivido su idilio durante unos maravillosos meses robados al tiempo y a la implacable realidad. Pero era hora de despertar de aquel sueño de invierno.

De vuelta en el presente, Shirabu por fin llegó frente a local donde estaba reunidos sus ex-compañeros de Shiratorizawa; adentro ya lo esperaban todos. Ushijima estaba sentado entre Tendo y Reon, escuchando las anécdotas que le contaban, asintiendo cada vez que el resto reía. Shirabu terminó sentado entre Goshiki (para su desgracia) y Kawanishi. No le hizo ni pizca de gracia enterarse que Tsutomu se había inscrito en la misma universidad que ellos en Tokio.

—Ahora que Ushijima-san se va, ¡volveré a ser el As que necesitas en tu equipo, Shirabu-san!

—No recuerdo haberte necesitado jamás como As de mi equipo.

—¡Oh, vamos, si juntos llegamos a las nacionales cuando estuviste en tercero!

—No fuimos solo tú y yo a las nacionales, cabeza de bowl lustrado, fue todo el equipo.

Al otro lado de la mesa Ushijima escuchaba con atención algo que le estaba contando Tendo con gestos grandilocuentes, pero sus ojos se desviaban de ratos hacia el sitio ubicado por Shirabu. Comieron, bebieron, brindaron y cantaron, y algunos se fueron antes de que se hiciera demasiado tarde, sobre todo los más jóvenes.

—Así que el Chico Milagroso por fin concedió el milagro —comentó Tendou cuando habían quedado solo él, Semi, Ushijima y Shirabu.

—Sí, es genial que vayas a jugar al volley en las ligas norteamericanas, Wakatoshi —asintió Semi con gesto orgulloso por su amigo.

—Si, eh, no, Semi-cielo, no me refería a ese milagro en particular…

—¿A quién demonios llamas “ _Semi-cielo_ ”? —siseó el otro, clavándole una mirada fulminante.

—A ti, a quién más —se sacó su abrigó y se lo puso por encima a Eita.— Mucho mejor.

—¿Qué haces? No tengo frío.

—No, pero tu pésima combinación de ropa me enfría el sentido de la moda, Semi-cielo —le sonrió con sorna.— Mejor taparlo.

—Maldito bastardo.

—Como decía, ocurrió el “ _Milagro_ ” —esta vez la sonrisa retorcida fue dirigida hacia Shirabu y luego le guiñó un ojo a Ushijima.

—¿Qué milagro? —inquirió Wakatoshi, confuso.

—Pues que correspondiste los sentimientos de Shirabu, por supuesto —Tendo levantó ambas manos haciendo el gesto de la victoria con los dedos.— ¡Tantos años que vi esperar a ese pobre chico! —sacudió la cabeza.— Aunque jamás hubiese apostado porque ocurriese. Es un milagro, de verdad.

—Deja de hablar estupideces —lo reprendió Semi.

Shirabu se limitó a rodar los ojos mientras terminaba su bebida, en tanto Ushijima no respondió nada, tan serio como siempre. Un rato después los cuatro se despedían. Tendo se colgó de Ushijima dándole un efusivo abrazo y haciéndole prometer que le enviaría saludos cuando saliera en la televisión estadounidense. Semi fue más contenido, pero también le dio un somero abrazo y unas fuertes palmadas en la espalda. Luego, los dos chicos se fueron por su cuenta, discutiendo porque Semi quería sacarse el abrigo y Tendo no lo dejaba.

Era una noche fresca pero agradable, la primavera se olía en el aire. Ushijima y Shirabu emprendieron el camino en silencio durante varas cuadras. Caminaban uno junto al otro, casi rozándose, pero ya se sentía como si los separaran diez mil kilómetros de distancia.

—¿Eso era cierto? —preguntó Ushijima de pronto.

—¿Qué? —replicó Shirabu.

—Que tú, por años… —dejó la frase inconclusa y frunció el ceño.

—¿Te miraba solo a ti? —indicó el chico.— Pues sí, es cierto.

Wakatoshi sabía que Shirabu había estado interesado en él un tiempo considerable antes de que concretaran algo, pero jamás pasó por su mente que fueran tantos años. Tantos años, y él jamás notó nada.

—Lo siento —se disculpó entonces.

—¿Por qué? —Kenjiro alzó una ceja.

—Por no haberme dado cuenta antes.

—Oh, está bien, no era solo yo —se encogió de hombros.— Siempre hubo gente interesada en ti, Ushijima-san, muchos, solo que tú no notabas a nadie —sonrió sin ganas.— Incluyéndome.

—Lo siento, no…

—Deja de disculparte —le cortó en seco.— Así es como eras… como _eres_ , de hecho, y así es como nos interesas —hubo una pausa algo incómoda.— Mi forma de que me notaras fue a través del volley, tuve más suerte que la mayoría —casi todas las demás eran chicas, muchas de ellas sin demasiada oportunidad de acercarse a Ushijima con una buena excusa.

—Ojalá lo hubiese notado antes —replicó Wakatoshi, pasándole una mano por el cabello.

—Si lo hubiese notado antes no serías tú —repuso Shirabu con simpleza.— Que tuvieses tus prioridades bien sabidas es algo que siempre admiré de ti, y si me hubieses notado antes no serías el Ushijma-san del que me… —dejó la frase inconclusa y se encogió de hombros, disimulando el nudo repentino en la garganta.

Ushijima asintió muy serio y caminaron en un incómodo silencio el resto del trayecto, hasta que ambos debían tomar por caminos diferentes para tomar el transporte a sus respectivas casas.

—Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos —dijo Shirabu entonces, y la frase aplicaba en más de un sentido.

—Shirabu…

—Nos veremos mañana en el tren de vuelta a Tokio, Ushijima-san —dijo Shirabu con calma y entereza. Al otro día regresarían a la gran ciudad, donde Wakatoshi pasaría su última noche en Japón antes de tomar el vuelo a Estados Unidos.

—Shirabu…

—Gracias por haber cuidado de mí todo este último tiempo, Ushijima-san —se inclinó hasta mostrarle la cima de su coronilla.

Wakatoshi asintió con expresión insoldable y alzó una mano para tocar el rostro de Shirabu, pero el chico retrocedió un paso al último momento.

—Lo siento, ¡ahí viene mi último bus! —sonrió a penas una vez más y se apresuró a detener el trasporte para subirse a él.

Ushijima quedó allí de pie, agitando la mano para despedirlo a través del cristal desde donde Shirabu lo miraba, antes de que el vehículo arrancara y se alejara de allí.

Al día siguiente volvieron a la capital, en compañía de Tooru y Daichi. Ushijima y Shirabu ya no tuvieron más oportunidad de pasar tiempo a solas, pues Wakatoshi tenía que ajustar los últimos preparativos y allí en Tokio le tenían preparada otra fiesta de despedida, entre compañeros de Medicina y del equipo de volley. Oikawa y Bokuto se pasaron la noche cantando “ _Voyage, voyage_ ” a grito en cuello, y el público pidió que Ushijima cantara sus famosas interpretaciones de tenor, y terminó entonando “ _Con te partirò_ ”. Todos aplaudieron una vez que terminó de cantar con su potente voz, e incluso Oikawa lo aplaudió; pues esta vez no le había cantado a la pelota de volley, y sus amigos lo sabían. Aquella noche trasnocharon, cantaron, contaron chistes estúpidos como siempre; Bokuto lloró a mares, Kuroo trató de no unírsele, Oikawa perjuraba que era todo un alivio esta partida, y Daichi los cuidaba a todos.

Al día siguiente, los cuatro acompañaron a Ushijima hacia el aeropuerto internacional. Shirabu había dicho que también iría, pero llegaría después porque tenía que presentarse a la inscripción de un seminario obligatorio que cerraba aquel mismo día. Los chicos llegaron con tiempo, Ushijima despachó su equipaje sin problemas y se quedaron esperando y charlando fuera de la zona de abordaje de pasajeros. Bokuto seguía lagrimeando de ratos.

—¡No te olvides de nosotros, Ushibro!

—No lo haré.

—¡Te mucho echaremos de menos!

—Habla por ti —bufó Oikawa con los brazos cruzados.

Esperaron y esperaron, y aunque Ushijima desde su altura no paraba de vigilar el entorno, por ninguna entrada llegaba a quien estaba esperando. Finalmente anunciaron por los altoparlantes que era la última llamada para los pasajeros de su vuelo para pasar al área de abordaje.

—¡Noooooooooo, llegó la horaaa! —se lamentó Bokuto, sus ojos dos cascadas vivientes.

—Cuida del grupo, Sawamura —le dijo Ushijima a Daichi mientras estrechaban las manos con fuerza.

—Lo haré, ya lo sabes.

Entonces Ushijima se dirigió a Kuroo.

—Y tú cuida de Bokuto, el equipo lo necesita.

—Lo sé —sonrió Kuroo y chocaron los puños.

—Bokuto…

—¡Ushibroooooo! —le saltó encima y se le colgó como garrapata.

—Ya, ya —le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.— Recuerda lo que hablamos.

—¡Lo haréeee!

—¡NO! —saltó Oikawa entonces.— ¿ _Qué hablaron_? ¿Qué clase de consejo imbécil le diste, Vacatoshi? ¡Ustedes dos aconsejándose son un peligro!

Ushijima pareció confundido.

—Le dije que se esforzara porque él tiene la capacidad para hacer todo lo que se proponga, solo que no la explota bien.

A los otros tres casi se les cae la mandíbula.

—Ushijima aprendió a darle consejos útiles a Bokuto, hoy se acaba el mundo —musitó Tooru muy impresionado.

Cuando Bokuto por fin se bajó de encima de Ushijima, este último se dirigió a Oikawa y extendió una mano en su dirección.

—Oikawa —dijo con su grave voz.

Tooru inspiró con fuerza.

—Dime —hizo una mueca.— ¿A dónde debería ir esta vez?

Ushijima sonrió.

—A Estados Unidos.

—Vaca estúpida del demonio —masculló Tooru, pero le tomó la mano y se la estrechó con fuerza.

Ushijima dio un paso atrás y se inclinó para despedirse de todos, agradeciéndoles sus cuidados y apoyo del último tiempo. Los otros dejaron cualquier formalidad de lado y saltaron a darle un abrazo grupal, aunque técnicamente a Oikawa lo arrastraron para eso.

Finalmente Ushijima le echó una última mirada a la multitud, donde no destacaba ninguna cabellera color castaño claro de corte “ _redondito como pelota_ ”, según Oikawa. Les dirigió un último saludo a sus amigos y atravesó las puertas de embarque.

Los chicos permanecieron allí un rato más, viendo por los grandes ventanales cómo los aviones llegaban y despegaban. Ninguno de los cuatro sabía muy bien qué decir, pero entendían de tácito acuerdo que todavía ninguno quería volver al departamento, a sentarse juntos en la mesa donde un cojín no estaría más ocupado por aquel grandote inocentón, obsesionado con el volley y las frases repetitivas.

Veinte minutos más tarde, Shirabu llegaba corriendo hasta donde estaban ellos, aún sumidos en su silenciosa despedida grupal. El chico venía despeinado, sin aliento y con las mejillas al rojo vivo.

—¿Ya… se… fue? —preguntó entre espasmos, inclinado para apoyar las manos en sus rodillas mientras trataba de recuperar la respiración.

—Sí, lo siento, Ternero-chan —repuso Oikawa en tono suave.

Shirabu solo asintió y se concentró en retomar el aliento, tembloroso como estaba. Después de un rato, volvió con los demás al barrio universitario, donde cada uno debería reanudar su rutina diaria, aunque parte de esa rutina ya no volvería a ser la misma. Cuando se separaron, Oikawa retuvo un momento a Shirabu y le pasó un papel prolijamente doblado.

—Dejó esto a último momento para ti —le dijo con una sonrisa afable antes de marcharse.

Shirabu se guardó el papel, incapaz de leerlo en aquel momento. Pasó el resto del día esforzándose el doble para concentrarse, pues su mente luchaba en todo momento por volar lejos de allí. Se sintió como un autómata el resto de la jornada, y al llegar la noche no estaba seguro de querer conciliar el sueño. Fue a tomar un baño y de regreso a su cuarto pasó por enfrente de la habitación de Ushijima. Se detuvo frente a la puerta, ensimismado, y recordó que tenía guardado el papel en el pantalón que acababa de cambiarse y llevaba doblado entre los brazos. Rebuscó en el bolsillo y cuando dio con el papel, al abrirlo cayó un pequeño cartón de adentro. Se agachó a recogerlo y descubrió que era aquel cupón del Día de la Madre, ese que decía: “ _Para quererte hasta la Luna, de ida y vuelta_ ”. Debajo de la frase impresa había unas palabras garabateadas a mano y Shirabu no supo si echarse a reír, a llorar, insultar a alguien o hacer todo eso junto. Optó por apoyar la frente contra la puerta del antiguo cuarto de Ushijima, como si pudiese escucharlo allí dentro, cantando tenor o viendo un partido de volley; como si la puerta fuese a abrirse y Wakatoshi apareciera desde adentro para abrazarlo.

Suspiró, se restregó los ojos y miró la frase garabateada en el cupón una vez más.

“ _Me alegra que hayas sido tú quien fue a Shiratorizawa._ ”

 

 


	36. Capítulo 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De melancolías y sorpresas...

CAPÍTULO 36

Los árboles de cerezo fueron perdiendo sus flores a medida que avanzaba Abril, decorando los días con sus rosados pétalos bailando en las brisas de aire. Así, un nuevo ciclo lectivo empezaba y habían caras nuevas, pero también muchos rostros conocidos con peinados o estilos renovados, todos entusiasmados, enérgicos, llenos de ánimo. El clima primaveral concordaba con el ambiente de inicios, de nuevos comienzos.

Para algunos. Otros todavía tenían que cerrar ciertos ciclos para dar lugar a los venideros.

Los días siguientes a la partida de Ushijima estuvieron plagados de varios desconciertos y confusiones para el grupo de amigos, sobre todo en temas tontos y cotidianos que nunca antes tuvieron en cuenta. Lo primero fue la comida.

Normalmente era Kuroo el encargado de cocinar y los demás se turnaban para ayudarlo (Bokuto jamás era designado como asistente, así que siempre lo mandaban a comprar los ingredientes necesarios), y le costó un tiempo recordar que no debía hacer un ración abundante de más, pues les faltaba un comensal habitual. Daichi, por su parte, era el encargado de llevar comida comprada afuera durante los fines de semana (dos días durante los cuales nadie se dignaba a cocinar y comían platos comprados), y al inicio también olvidaba que no debía llevar una quinta porción. El primer fin de semana que pasaron los cuatro juntos, aquella bandeja de pollo y arroz Thai de más en la mesa fue un constante recordatorio de la ausencia…

También lo fueron los karaokes sin canciones interpretadas en tenor. Oikawa ganando de nuevo al Monopoly y a los videjuegos. Las charlas sin comentarios serios y ridículamente ingenuos al mismo tiempo. El juego de citas que nunca terminaron. La baraja de cartas de las Águilas. El peluche de Bob Esponja " _parido_ ", ubicado en un rincón de la sala. Los almuerzos en el patio de la universidad sin que se congregara una multitud de animales callejeros alrededor suyo…

Sin embargo, el llamado diario a la nostalgia era el lugar vacío junto a la mesa, cuando se reunían como siempre después de clases. Tal vez porque Ushijima era alto e imponente, con una presencia que difícilmente pasaba desapercibida, era que su ausencia física se notaba más. Una tarde cualquiera sacaron de la repisa la figurilla de la vaca (esa que habían ganado repetidamente en la máquina saca juguetes, junto con las figuras de un cuervo, un gato, un búho y un alien), y la pusieron en el lugar de la mesa que solía ocupar Wakatoshi.

—Ahora sí somos como los puntos cardinales —comentó Bokuto en ese momento, un tanto cabizbajo.— Somos cuatro.

Los chicos no estaban tristes ni deprimidos, no. De hecho, se alegraban sinceramente por su amigo, porque estuviese abriéndose camino, esforzado en su meta y entusiasmado con sus nuevas posibilidades. Sin embargo, para los que quedan atrás, una partida siempre tiene ese ligero sabor a melancolía que se disipa poco a poco con el correr de los días. Lugares comunes y escenas cotidianas se vuelven una oda a la nostalgia, mientras la costumbre se acostumbra a lo que ya no volverá a ser como antes.

Al tiempo que les llegaban las primeras noticias de Ushijima desde Estados Unidos (con sus mensajes o llamadas tan escuetas como sus palabras en vivo y en directo), iniciaron las nuevas clases y reanudaron los entrenamientos con el equipo universitario. Los primeros días Oikawa iba prácticamente pegado a las paredes de la universidad, estirando el cuello y espiando por los rincones.

—¿Qué rayos te pasa? —quiso saber Daichi, aunque tenía una ligera sospecha.

Tooru no respondió nada y siguió con su extraña actitud hasta que llegó el primer entrenamiento de volley. Estuvo mirando la puerta del gimnasio todo el tiempo, como si esperara que por allí apareciera un monstruo mutante.

—¡Me salvé! —suspiró aliviado cuando por fin presentaron a los nuevos integrantes del equipo, recién llegados a la universidad.

—¿De qué hablas? —inquirió Kuroo.

—¡Tobio-chan no fue reclutado por esta universidad! —alzó un puño triunfante.

—No cantes victoria tan rápido —lo atajó Kuroo.— Recuerda que Ushijima llegó dos semanas después del inicio y mira cómo terminó todo...

—Ya pagué karma de vida aceptando a esa vaca en mi círculo social —replicó Tooru en tono digno.— No pienso darle el mismo beneficio a ese estúpido kohai...

—Pues Kageyama te tiene mucha admiración —indicó Daichi.— Nunca entendí por qué le tienes tanto rechazo.

Oikawa extendió los brazos hacia arriba en pose teatral.

—¿Por qué? —repitió.— ¿Por qué se suceden los días y las noches, Daichi? —preguntó dramáticamente.— ¿Por qué las plantas florecen en primavera? ¿Por qué la calma antecede al huracán? ¿Por qué Bokuto nació tarado? Es el orden natural de las cosas, por eso —se respondió él mismo.

—¡Hey! —bufó Bokuto a un costado.

El que no había corrido con la suerte de Oikawa fue Shirabu, pues Goshiki sí había llegado a la universidad de ellos. El entusiasta muchacho se mostraba con toda la energía disponible para ganarse un puesto titular en el equipo, mientras presumía alegremente de haber jugado en la preparatoria junto a Ushijima y Shirabu; este último parecía tener serias ganas de transferirse al Club de Búsqueda de OVNIs si eso suponía alejarse de su kohai (Oikawa había querido anotarse en ese club, pero no le alcanzaba el horario).

Shirabu, por su parte, tenía su propia lista de escenarios y situaciones cotidianas que le recordaban la ausencia. Por mucho que tratara de mantenerse ocupado y concentrado en otras cosas, muchas veces al día se topaba con algún rincón o un momento que despertaba aquel invasor sentimiento de extrañar, aquellas imperiosas ganas de poder retroceder el tiempo y detenerlo en el instante justo, perpetuándolo para siempre. Sin embargo, nadie podía decirlo a simple vista, pues el muchacho continuó con su actitud compuesta y confrontativa de siempre. El resto del mundo no tenía por qué enterarse de lo que solo le concernía a él y a alguien que ya no estaba allí para compartir los sentimientos.

Para colmo, Shirabu no solo tenía que lidiar con sus complicados sentimientos y con el irritante kohai que no había tenido la decencia de quedarse en Miyagi o elegir otra universidad, además de eso también debía soportar las extravagancias de Oikawa. ¿Por qué? Pues porque al parecer Tooru se había tomado como algo personal la " _separación vacuna_ ", arguyendo que él había presionado aquí y allá para que acabaran juntos como pareja, y ahora se sentía un poco culpable por la repentina soledad de Shirabu. Lo peor era que sus métodos de apoyo moral distaban mucho de ser coherentes...

—¡Shirabu! —exclamaba Oikawa apareciendo de los lugares más insospechados.— ¡Llora!

Y le tiraba pimienta en la cara, o cebolla picada; también le hacía piquete de ojos o le pellizcaba la cintura, incluso probó haciéndole cosquillas, pero nada. Shirabu no lloraba. En cambio, claro, le soltaba a Oikawa una nada delicada lista de improperios, que incluía amenazas sobre fisuras en zonas del cuerpo que le imposibilitarían volver a intimar con Iwaizumi por, al menos, una década entera.

—Relájate, solo trato de ayudarte —le explicó Tooru a Kenjiro mientras alzaba un aerosol de gas pimienta.

Shirabu estaba pegado a la pared del vestuario, con el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula tensa.

—Tú me echas eso encima —siseó entre dientes—, y juro que te rociaré la cara con ácido sulfúrico —el tarro se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro.— Iwaizumi-san necesitará un identikit forense para reconocer tu rostro derretido, lo juro...

—Creo que Iwaizumi te lo agradecería —comentó Kuroo entrando al vestuario en ese preciso momento.

—Oikawa, deja en paz a Shirabu —le ordenó Daichi, que venía justo detrás de Tetsuro.

Tooru puso los ojos en blanco y dejó el aerosol sobre la banca.

—¡Solo trato de ayudarlo a llorar!

—No necesito llorar.

—¡Claro que sí!

Shirabu dejó escapar un bufido hastiado.

—No tengo tiempo libre para andar lloriqueando por cosas que no tienen solución —murmuró muy serio.— Y, si lo tuviera, preferiría usarlo en buscar la maldita solución.

Oikawa ignoró sus palabras en apariencia compuestas, lo tomó por los hombros y lo sacudió un poco.

—¡Debes desahogarte, Ternero-chan, aquí está tu Hada Madrina para consolarte!

—A este paso el chico llorará, pero de vergüenza ajena... —murmuró Kuroo mientras comenzaba a cambiarse la ropa diaria por la deportiva.

En ese momento llegaron los demás integrantes del equipo y Oikawa dejó el tema. Goshiki había trabado una buena relación con Bokuto, ya que Kotaro actualmente era el as del equipo y además era un senpai entusiasta y simpático con los menores. Tsutomu casi se largaba a llorar cada vez que Bokuto le halagaba un remate o le enseñaba alguna técnica.

—¿Puedo cambiarme a usar este casillero? —preguntó Goshiki con ojos brillantes, señalando el casillero junto al de Bokuto.

—Pues...

—NO.

La negativa fría y contundente la había expresado Shirabu.

—¿Por...?

—Ese casillero está averiado, Hongo-chan —intervino Oikawa con una sonrisa conciliadora.

—¿Hongo-chan? —repitió Goshiki, extrañado, y observó con más atención el casillero en cuestión. Efectivamente, la puerta estaba torcida y algo abollada, encajando mal por los bordes.— ¿Qué le pasó?

Los chicos intercambiaron una breve mirada.

—La arrolló un toro —explicó Kuroo esbozando una sonrisa de lado.

Oikawa miró de reojo a Shirabu, pero éste ya se había volteado y les daba la espalda mientras terminaba de cambiarse. Pronto las conversaciones se centraron en el volley y el equipo, antes de que pasaran al gimnasio para comenzar con el entrenamiento.

Dos horas más tarde estaban todos reunidos en el vestuario una vez más, terminando de ducharse y vestirse. Poco a poco los miembros del equipo se fueron marchando tras despedirse del resto, y a Oikawa no le pasó desapercibido que Shirabu hacía tiempo a propósito. Sin embargo, tenía a Goshiki pegado a los talones, preguntándole cosas del equipo y sobre todo por Ushijima. Entonces Oikawa le hizo señas disimuladas a Kuroo, quien se encargó de manipular a Bokuto para que este llamara la atención de Tsutomu, y finalmente ambos se marcharon juntos hablando emocionados de pases y remates; Oikawa, Kuroo y Daichi los siguieron casi al instante. A mitad de camino Bokuto recordó que se había olvidado el celular en el casillero y quiso volver para recogerlo, pero Tooru lo detuvo y le dijo que se adelantaran porque él iría en su lugar, alegando que también había olvidado una tontería en los vestuarios. Kuroo le guiñó un ojo y arreó a los otros muchachos hacia el exterior, prometiéndoles yakinikus del puesto de la esquina.

Oikawa volvió sobre sus pasos sin prisa, tratando de demorarse. Esperó un buen rato frente a la puerta de los vestuarios, que se hallaba entornada; se oía un suave susurro proveniente del interior. Por fin le ganó la curiosidad y se asomó para espiar. Shirabu estaba sentado en la banca frente al antiguo y torcido casillero de Ushijima, contemplándolo. Sostenía una pelota de volley que hacía girar entre sus manos, produciendo aquel suave rasgueo en el aire; tal vez en reemplazo de los sollozos que no acudían a su garganta, mientras las lágrimas corrían libres y silenciosas por sus mejillas.

Recién cuarenta minutos más tarde Oikawa se unía al resto en el local de la esquina; todos habían terminado de engullir sus respectivos yakinikus.

—¡Te demoraste mucho! —exclamó Bokuto al verlo llegar.— ¿No encontrabas mi…? —se cortó en seco al ver los ojos irritados de su amigo.— ¿Qué te pasó?

Tooru parpadeó repetidamente y frunció la nariz.

—Nada —se restregó un párpado.— Se me metió una paloma al ojo…

Las semanas siguieron pasando sin prisa pero sin pausa. Oikawa había recuperado su puesto como setter titular del equipo universitario pero, de todas formas, no sentía que estuviese en plena forma. Más de una vez erró estúpidamente al sentir un breve tirón en la pierna, algo de seguro normal por el movimiento. Sin embargo, su mente parecía dispuesta a jugarle en contra. Así pues, en los siguientes partidos terminó fatigándose antes de tiempo y Shirabu entró a reemplazarlo una vez más. En aquella época Oikawa volvió a la banca de suplente mucho más a menudo de lo que hubiese querido.

Bokuto, en cambio, no tenía ningún impedimento físico o psicológico para jugar al volley. Su problema era académico. Desde el consejo de administración becaria llamaron la atención por sus notas, y finalmente Bokuto quedó imposibilitado de seguir jugando en partidos oficiales si no mejoraban sus calificaciones; incluso era posible que le retiraran la beca, aún con las flexibilidades que les otorgaban a los becados por deportes. El entrenador trató de interceder por él, puesto que los siguientes partidos serían muy importantes y en ese momento Bokuto era su as más fuerte, pero no hubo caso.

—No entiendo cómo sucedió esto —comentaba Kuroo muy consternado aquella tarde después de recibir la noticia, mientras miraba una y otra vez los exámenes de Bokuto.— Estudias con nosotros todo el tiempo, no es como si te presentaras sin saber nada… ¿cómo puedes obtener estos resultados, maldito imbécil? —y le pegó con el fajo de hojas en la frente.

Bokuto permanecía tirado sobre la mesa con gesto de derrota absoluta, sus neuronas parecían haberse rendido definitivamente y ya ni se esmeraban en hacer sinapsis para mantenerlo consciente. Ni la llamada de Akaashi lo había animado, y eso ya era grave.

—Y para colmo tenemos a Oikawa a media máquina —se lamentó Daichi entonces, restregándose la cara con ambas manos.

Era bastante probable que en los siguientes partidos Tooru solo jugara durante la mitad del tiempo, o incluso que no entrara, según decidiera el entrenador a último momento.

—No hace falta que me lo recuerden —murmuro Tooru, también muy fastidiado.

—¿Cuándo se vino todo abajo? —musitó Kuroo, cuyo horario estaba bastante apretado por las asistencias de laboratorio, por lo que no podría ayudar con el estudio de Kotaro todo lo que hubiese querido y necesitado su amigo.

Aquel año parecía particularmente atravesado para el grupo en general. La pequeña figura de la vaca los miraba desde su ubicación sobre la mesa, recordándoles silenciosamente que ellos solían ser mejores estando juntos. Pero en esa penosa tarde, aquellos buenos tiempos parecían muy lejanos.

Otra cara nueva en la universidad, aunque no para todos, fue Sumire, la vecina de toda la vida de Bokuto. La hermosa chica, que se había anotado en el club de volley femenino, captaba la atención de todos los varones allí donde pasaba, pero ella solo iba de aquí para allá buscando a Kotaro siempre que pudiese cruzárselo. Oikawa y Kuroo estaban francamente sorprendidos de conocer otro ser viviente del sexo opuesto que soportara a Bokuto y hasta estuviese abiertamente interesada en él. Hasta la fecha el único humano conocido de género femenino e interesado en el muchacho era su propia madre.

—No estés triste, Bo, yo te ayudaré —le decía Sumire a Kotaro, sentada junto a él en la banca.

—Necesito un milagro —se lamentaba Bokuto, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y la cara hundida entre las manos.— Quiero volver a jugar al volley…

—¿Bo? —repitió Oikawa.

Kuroo alzó un ceja al ver que Sumire abrazaba a Bokuto y apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro, tratando de consolarlo. Intentó sacar una foto disimuladamente, pensando que sería buen material para molestar a Akaashi en algún momento, y en ese preciso instante apareció Shirabu junto a ellos.

—Yo me haré cargo de las notas de Bokuto-san —anunció con expresión firme.

—¿En serio? —Kuroo hizo una mueca. A estas alturas ayudar a Bokuto se parecía demasiado a intentar remontar un barrilete de cemento; estaban todos frustrados y fastidiados al respecto.

—Lo haré —confirmó Shirabu, asintiendo. Y cuando se proponía algo, no había montaña lo suficientemente alta ni río tan ancho como para poder impedirle llegar a su meta.

Se escuchó un carraspeo y miraron a Sumire, que aún rodeaba a Kotaro con un brazo.

—No hace falta… seas quien seas —dijo la chica con una mirada petulante hacia Shirabu.— He ayudado a Bo con sus estudios desde siempre, esta vez también me haré cargo.

Shirabu le clavó un mirada fría y desagradable, empezando por sus pies y llegando hasta su rostro; su expresión indicaba que la había analizado, y la encontraba defectuosa.

—Lo siento, no hablo con el decorado —repuso en tono indiferente.— Bokuto-san, después de clases nos encontramos en la biblioteca. Más te vale ser puntual.

A Shirabu, una vez más, no lo movían motivos altruistas ni humanitarios, si no egoístas. No pensaba pertenecer a un equipo débil, y por ello necesitaban tanto de Oikawa como de Bokuto. Shirabu no estaba dispuesto a dejar que el equipo se hundiera luego de todo lo que habían conseguido juntos cuando estaba Ushijima. No podía hacer nada por Oikawa, salvo entrenar lo suficiente para reemplazarlo lo más íntegramente posible cuando el mayor se retiraba de la cancha. Sin embargo, sí podía hacer algo por Bokuto; aunque eso supusiera darle un régimen espartano de estudios matemáticos.

—Ya no máaaaaas… —sollozaba Kotaro en la madrugada del siguiente sábado. Había estado todo el día practicando matemáticas bajo la supervisión de Kenjiro.— Quiero a Akaashi… Agaaasheeeeeee…

—Ya hablé con él más temprano —le comentó Shirabu; estaba tan ojeroso como Bokuto, pero se mantenía firme ante la pila de textos y ejercicios matemáticos esparcidos sobre la mesa.

—¿En serio? —aquello despertó a Bokuto, que se irguió sobre su cojín con los ojos muy abiertos.— ¡No me ha respondido los mensajes en todo el día!

—Ni lo volverá hace hasta que no apruebes.

Hubo un repentino silencio. Kuroo leía un grueso tomo tirado en el sillón, y Oikawa babeaba sobre sus textos de Inmunología, dormido encima de la mesa.

—¿Qué dijiste? —replicó Bokuto.

—Akaashi estuvo de acuerdo en no interferir contigo por un tiempo.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

Oikawa levantó la cabeza de golpe.

—¡… Glucoproteínas de la membrana plasmática! —masculló entre dientes, para luego dar con la frente contra el texto una vez más y continuar roncando.

—¡No puedes alejarme de Akaashi! —Bokuto señaló a Shirabu con un dedo acusador.

—Yo no hice nada —se encogió de hombros.— Lo llamé en busca de consejos y terminamos con ese plan —reprimió un bostezo y le pasó otro simulacro de examen.— Pasa la prueba del próximo jueves y podrás ver a Akaashi por quince minutos.

—¡¿ _Solo quince minutos_?!

—Mmmh… neh, neeeh… —murmuró Oikawa entre sueños.— … aparato de… Golgi… Mmhh…

—Y no estarán a solas —aclaró Shirabu.— Tienes cinco exámenes por delante para aprobar y poder jugar el último partido de clasificación —le recordó.— Aprueba y podrás jugar y ver a Akaashi de nuevo.

—P-pero… —Bokuto parecía al borde de las lágrimas.

Shirabu lo contempló impasible.

—Si haces las cosas bien lo verás a tiempo completo en un mes más —indicó en tono seco, y al ver que el otro chico seguía haciendo pucheros, añadió:— Deja de exagerar, no es como si se hubiese ido al otro maldito extremo del mundo.

—Oh —Bokuto abrió mucho los ojos y asintió con ganas.

Durante las siguientes semanas Oikawa se la pasó reportándole a Ushijima cómo Shirabu se las iba apañando con Bokuto. Hasta donde Tooru sabía, Wakatoshi y Kenjiro prácticamente no se habían comunicado entre ellos durante ese último tiempo, y Ushijima siempre solía preguntarle a él por Shirabu, de modo que Oikawa había adoptado el papel de informante. Hasta le mandaba fotos que le sacaba a Kenjiro cuando el chico no se daba cuenta.

" _Alien Alfa a Vaca Inmigrante Ilegal: el pichón está en el nido. Repito, el pichón está en el nido_ ", así solían ser los mensajes que Oikawa le mandaba a Ushijima.

" _¿Qué?_ " solía responder Wakatoshi.

" _¡Que Shirabu está con nosotros en el departamento, cabeza hueca!_ ", y le adjuntaba una imagen en la que se veía a Shirabu dormido en el sillón y Bokuto a su lado, desparramado sobre la mesa y rodeado de ejercicios matemáticos.

" _Tápalo con algo, se va resfriar_ ".

Ushijima siempre le andaba pidiendo que cuidara de Shirabu, aunque el chico parecía más que capacitado para cuidarse a sí mismo y a todo un ejército que dependiera de él.

Por aquella época las clases se iban tornando cada vez más complicadas, pero habían cosas que no cambiaban.

—¡Necesito el brazo de alguien! —anunció Oikawa al mediodía de un domingo, entrando como una exhalación al departamento de los chicos.

Daichi y Shirabu ayudaban a Bokuto con unos ejercicios, Kuroo tipeaba furiosamente en su laptop y Kenma parecía agobiado con su propio informe. Todos, en cuanto vieron llegar a Oikawa con el objeto para tomar la presión arterial, escondieron los brazos lo más que pudieron.

—Oh, vamos, no sean así —se quejó Oikawa, sonriente.— ¡Puede confiar en mí!

Pero nadie cedió en prestarle ninguna extremidad superior para tal fin. Mientras Shirabu perdía un poco los estribos con Bokuto, Oikawa se dio vuelta muy ofendido y sacó su celular para hacer un llamada; le tomó varios tonos que le contestaran.

—… ¿Sí? —dijo una vos pastosa.

—¡VUELVE AHORA MISMO!

Hubo un silencio momentáneo en la línea.

—¿Eh?

—¡Lo que oyes, que te regreses! —insistió Tooru.— ¡O al menos mándame tu brazo por encomienda internacional, maldita vaca abandonadora! ¡Este rejunte de desagradecidos no me prestan sus brazos para la toma de presión!

Otro silencio.

—Son casi las cuatro de la mañana, Oikawa.

—Mentira, es pasado el mediodía.

—La diferencia horaria, Tontooru —canturreó Kuroo mientras seguía tipeando a toda velocidad.

—Oh, maldición, es verdad —masculló Tooru pasándose una mano por la cabeza.— Bueno, si no es por el bien de mi práctica de toma de tensión arterial, deberías plantearte volver por el bien de Shirabu.

—¿Le pasó algo? —la voz de Ushijima sonó despabilada de pronto.

—Pues que lo condenarán a prisión perpetua si termina matando a Bokuto —repuso Oikawa.— Solo escúchalo —y alejó el celular de sí mismo para que captara las voces alrededor de la mesa.

—… te ataré por los pulgares de los pies, y quedarás colgando cabeza abajo mientras te echo encima un frasco de cucarachas vivas con sus larvas…

—¡Nooo!

—… Y mientras tanto te pasaré un video de las prácticas de Akaashi siendo feliz dándole pases al as de su equipo…

—¡NOOO!

—Hasta quizá lo edite para que parezca que se están casando en la cancha…

—¡YA BASTA, TE LO SUPLICO!

Oikawa se acercó el teléfono al oído una vez más.

—Lo matará de un disgusto, te lo aseguro —comentó seriamente.

—Se lo escucha bien —fue la respuesta de Ushijima; su voz sonaba dulce y aliviada.

—Y está bien, pero no de la cabeza —repuso.— Hace media hora dijo que clavaría las rótulas de Bokuto al suelo para que no dejara de estudiar ni para ir al baño.

—Es un chico tierno, lo sé.

_Tierno_. Oikawa solo puso los ojos en blanco.

Las semanas continuaron avanzando. De los siguientes dos partidos universitarios, Oikawa solo jugó en uno, que ganaron con lo justo. En el segundo encuentro no pudo entrar, y lo perdieron por poco. Los ánimos estaban bastante decaídos para todo el equipo.

Quedaba el último partido, que debían ganar sí o sí para pasar a la siguiente fase. Bokuto podría jugar si aprobaba todos los exámenes previos al encuentro deportivo. El muchacho estaba desesperado, las ojeras no abandonaban su rostro en ningún momento del día. Si no estaba en clases o entrenando, cada rato libre que tenía lo pasaba practicando para los exámenes. A penas si había visto a Akaashi durante las últimas tres semanas. Finalmente llegaron los días de los exámenes de recuperación para Bokuto. Tras rendir la última de las pruebas, Kotaro durmió casi por veinticuatro horas seguidas, abrazado a la sudadera que Akaashi le había regalado con la lista de sus debilidades. Cuando tocó ir a ver los resultado exhibidos en el tablón de anuncios, Bokuto fue escondido detrás de la espalda de Kuroo. Había un pequeño grupo de gente congregada allí, revisando también los resultados de sus recuperaciones.

—¿Y? —preguntó sin asomarse a ver por sí mismo.— ¿Cómo me fue?

Hubo un breve silencio.

—Lo siento, bro.

—No bromees, bruh…

Otra pausa.

—En serio, lo siento…

Y a Bokuto le cayó todo el equipo de volley encima de golpe, aplastándolo y palmeándolo con fuerza. Solo había fallado un examen por poco, y el resto los había aprobado con lo justo, pero aprobado al fin. Su promedio general volvía a estar en el límite de lo aceptable y pudo jugar el siguiente partido, el cual ganaron por amplia diferencia. Bokuto andaba eufórico después de haber regresado a la cancha, parecía imparable.

Aquel fin de semana el equipo entero salió a festejar e invitaron a sus amistades. Entre risas, comidas, tragos y karaoke, la desgracia cayó sobre Oikawa.

—¡¿Qué rayos hace aquí?! —siseó con fuerza a sus amigos cuando vio que Kageyama atravesaba la puerta del local.— ¡NO LE HAGAS SEÑAS!

Kuroo había levantado el brazo para llamar la atención.

—Shh, cálmate, vienen con Kenma.

—¿ _Vienen_?

Kuroo había invitado a Kenma, que siempre venía con el combo en pareja de Miyuki y Yuu; pero ahora el combo se había agrandando al incluir a Hinata, y con él Kageyama y Yamaguchi, pues habían ingresado juntos a la misma universidad. Incluso venía Tsukishima como combo aparejado a Tadashi. Y de alguna forma misteriosa hasta venía Lev con ellos.

—¿No se supone que Kenma es un jodido antisocial recluso a menos que tú lo arrastres fuera de su casa? —le murmuró Oikawa a Kuroo.— ¿Cómo rayos se agrandó así su círculo social?

No era como si Kenma estuviese particularmente feliz con aquel enorme grupo de gente que ahora pululaba a su alrededor, se lo veía un tanto agobiado y desorientado por momentos, pero charlaba sin problema con Hinata y Yamaguchi.

—Algunas cosas van cambiando de a poco, supongo —respondió Kuroo mientras le hacía lugar a Kenma para que se sentara a su lado.

Para cuando llegó Akaashi el espectáculo principal era que Bokuto y Sumire andaban cantando juntos en el karaoke. Ella trataba de elegir temas románticos, pero Bokuto llevaba veinte minutos interpretando los openings de Digimon.

—¡Ve y marca tu territorio, Akaashi! —le dijo Oikawa al muchacho mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa grupal.

Akaashi solo alzó una ceja.

—Bokuto se auto marca territorio solo —replicó Kuroo.— Durante las vacaciones se escribió él solo en la frente: " _Soy de Akaashi_ " —largó una carcajada.— Pero usó una de las tintas permanentes que Miyuki dejó en casa, y el idiota anduvo cinco días sin que se le borrara eso de la piel —volvió a reírse con ganas, aunque Akaashi parecía no verle la gracia al hecho de haber ido de cita por ahí con un tipo con la frente escrita.

Hinata y Yamaguchi no tuvieron problema en ponerse a charlar animadamente con todos ellos, incluso Tsukishima intercambió algunas que otras palabras con Akaashi y con Daichi. Pero Kageyama parecía un poco fuera de lugar entre todo ese ambiente social y fiestero. En un momento quiso entablar conversación con Oikawa, pero Tooru se paró como un resorte y enfiló hacia la zona del karaoke, arrastrando a Shirabu con él.

—Cantemos nuestras penas, Ternero-chan —le dijo en el camino.

—No tengo penas —rezongó Shirabu tratando de zafarse.

—Yo sé qué sí.

—Maldita sea…

—Oye, Bokuto, ya has cantado demasiado, es nuestro turno —le indicó Tooru.— Y llévate al _decorado_ contigo —sonrió hacia Sumire, que se crispó entera mientras se retiraban para dejarles el lugar.

—No quiero cantar —insistió Shirabu al ver que Tooru se ponía a buscar una canción en la lista.

—¡Mira, esta es perfecta! —señaló el título " _I'm a believer_ ", de The Monkees.

—¿Lo es? —el otro chico alzó una ceja escéptica cuando empezó a sonar la antigua y movida melodía por los altoparlantes.— Por el título parece que nos declaráramos fans de Justin Bieber, en todo caso —torció el gesto.

—Nah, no es perfecta por eso, es que la usaron en la película de Shrek —explicó Tooru.— Y esa historia describe muy bien tu relación con Ushijima.

—¿Ah?

—Él se ve como un ogro, y tú en el fondo eres un ogro —se rió de Shirabu y lo codeó para empezar a cantar:— " _I thought love was only true in faaairy taaales… Meant for someone else but not for meee…_ "

—" _Then a saw her face, now I'm a belieeever…_ " —cantaba Shirabu el estribillo; entonaba bien pero le imprimía el ánimo de un sapo atropellado en la carretera.

La euforia por la victoria y la celebración duró varios días en el ánimo del equipo, aunque no fue así para Oikawa. A pesar del brillante desempeño de Bokuto una vez que pisó la cancha oficial de nuevo, Tooru no podía decir lo mismo de sí mismo. Incluso pensó en hacerse más estudios de salud, aunque el preparador físico aseguraba que su rodilla estaba bien. Todos lo alentaban y aseguraban que estaba en forma, pero él sabía que no era así. Podía engañar a los demás, pero no a sí mismo.

—Necesitas despejarte un poco —le dijo Iwaizumi en una de sus llamadas nocturnas.— Cuando te obsesionas con un tema termina perjudicándote, y siempre haces lo mismo, idiota.

—Lo sé, pero es difícil no pensar en ello —se quejó Oikawa.— No sé qué hacer…

—Un cambio de aires y distracción quizá te ayude.

—¿Y eso cómo sería?

Iwaizumi vaciló un momento.

—Ya se me ocurrirá algo…

Siguieron hablando un rato más sobre sus planes futuros, pues no faltaba tanto para Junio, y en ese mes Iwaizumi por fin cumpliría la mayoría de edad, e inmediatamente después también la cumpliría Oikawa, en Julio. A pesar de que se habían visto hacía poco en el receso de Marzo, las ganas de estar juntos volvía interminable el tiempo separados, y ninguno de los dos había tenido oportunidad de poder viajar un fin de semana a visitar al otro. Tampoco parecía factible hacer una escapada para sus respectivos cumpleaños, aunque estaban tratando de ajustar las cosas para conseguirlo.

Un poco desanimado como estaba, aunque no se lo demostrara al resto, Oikawa temió otra nueva degradación cuando el entrenador lo llamó aparte para hablar con él; incluso estaba presente su jefe de carrera. No le extrañaría para nada si le planteaban rebajarlo a suplente permanente para que se concentrara mejor en los estudios, a pesar de no dejar el equipo de volley…

Aquella noche estuvo anormalmente silencioso mientras cenaba con sus amigos; lo salvó que Miyuki y Yuu estuviesen presentes, siendo habladores y revoltosos. Daichi y Kuroo habían notado que Tooru estaba un poco raro, pero no dijeron nada cuando su amigo anunció que se retiraba antes a su departamento. Una vez allí, Tooru se dejó caer en la cama y estuvo mirando el techo un buen rato, pensativo y serio. Rodó de costado y estiró la mano hacia unos papeles que tenía sobre la mesita de noche, los tomó y los estuvo mirando fijamente un buen rato. Entonces llamó a Iwaizumi.

—Hey —saludó Hajime.— Hoy es mi turno, pensaba llamarte en un rato más porque suponía que estabas cenando con los chicos.

—Sí, pero me vine antes —dudó.— Tengo algo que contarte.

—Yo también —sonaba despreocupado y casi alegre.— Pero adelante, tú primero.

Tooru volvió a dudar, releyendo los papeles que tenía entre las manos, e inspiró con fuerza.

—Fui reclutado —su tono indicaba que ni él mismo se lo creía—, para un intercambio.

—¿Intercambio? —repitió Iwaizumi.— ¿A dónde?

—… ¿Estados Unidos?

—¿ _Ehhhh_?

El entrenador y su jefe de carrera lo citaron para explicarle que había llegado una invitación de intercambio deportivo a su nombre, desde una universidad en el oeste de Norteamérica; le pasaron los papeles y le explicaron sus posibilidades, en caso de que accediera. En cuanto Tooru salió de allí, totalmente estupefacto, llamó de inmediato a Ushijima, sin importarle la maldita hora que fuese al otro lado del mundo. El intercambio no era a la misma universidad a la que iba Wakatoshi, pero había mucha coincidencia en todo el caso. Efectivamente Ushijima le dijo que su padre le había estado mostrando videos de jóvenes y prometedores deportistas japoneses a un colega suyo, y ese colega se encargaba de hacer algunas invitaciones especiales para intercambios. Lo increíble era que se trataba de un entrenador remarcable, que incluso había formado a futuros competidores olímpicos, y que se especializaba en preparación física para deportistas con lesiones. Era una oportunidad inmejorable para Tooru.

—Es… es… —Iwaizumi parecía no encontrar las palabras justas.— ¡Maldita sea, no sé, es jodidamente genial!

—Lo sé —balbuceó Oikawa, releyendo por millonésima vez los papeles.

—¿Y por cuánto tiempo es?

—Un año.

Hubo un silencio.

—Y debería irme a inicios de Agosto —siguió explicando Tooru.— Porque el programa deportivo especial empezará en las vacaciones de verano…

Aunque los intercambios solían durar un semestre o poco más, en este caso era un programa especial diseñado para jóvenes deportistas alrededor del mundo.

—¿Iwa-chan? —dijo Tooru cuando pasaron varios segundos sin que el otro chico dijera nada.

—Sí, aquí estoy —contestó Haijime.— Solo estaba alucinando un poco…

—Lo sé, estoy igual —se pasó una mano por la cara.— En fin, ¿qué ibas a contarme tú?

—¿Eh? Ah, no, nada, estupideces de Wasabi…

Charlaron un largo rato más antes de despedirse, divididos entre la euforia y un sentimiento indefinido, mezcla de alegría, anhelo y angustia.

Oikawa permaneció inmóvil y mirando el techo hasta muy entrada la madrugada, trazando mil ideas en su mente, quedándose en blanco absoluto por momentos. Los engranajes del cambio se movían bruscamente.

Iwaizumi, por su parte, también permaneció casi inmóvil un buen tiempo, pero mirando la revista de guía turística que tenía sobre la falda, pasando las páginas sin verlas. Había pensado que, ya que ambos cumplirían la mayoría de edad y que Oikawa necesitaba despejar su mente de sus complicaciones en Tokio, bien podrían viajar. Y por qué no a algún punto del Hemisferio Sur, donde recorrer caminos nuevos bajo aquel cielo estrellado de constelaciones que nunca antes habían visto, y que Tooru siempre había querido contemplar. Pero parecía que aquel plan tendría que posponerse. Iwaizumi cerró la revista y se metió a la cama, aunque tardó bastante en poder conciliar el sueño.

La reacción de los demás amigos de Tooru fue igual de divida entre la euforia más exacerbada y la pena inevitable.

—¡Tú también nos abandonarás! —se lamentó Bokuto.

—Es solo un intercambio, no se quedará a vivir allá para siempre —replicó Daichi.

—Son solo dos semestres —añadió Kuroo.

—Ah, ya veo —suspiró Kotaro.— Al menos no es un año entero.

Los otros pusieron los ojos en blanco al unísono.

—Dos semestres son un año, idiota —le recalcó Oikawa.

—Pobre Ushijima —comentó Kuroo de pronto.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver él?

—Solo piénsalo, años y años pidiéndote que fueras a donde él quería —meneó la cabeza—, y ahora su padre logra reclutarte al primer llamado.

Oikawa frunció el ceño mientras Daichi sonreía con ganas, casi sin poder disimular la risa.

—No fue su padre, si no un colega.

—Oh, vamos, es casi lo mismo…

El gesto de Tooru se agrió aún más.

—¡No iré a su misma maldita Shiratorizawa… es decir, Universidad! —cerró los puños, indignado.— ¡Malditos sean los genes acosadores vacunos!

Sus amigos solo se echaron a reír con ganas.

El tiempo, por supuesto, pasó volando. Papeleo, trámites, exámenes, partidos, entrenamientos, todo se sucedió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Aunque tuvo que pasar días sin dormir para adelantar unos trabajos, Tooru se las arregló para viajar a Miyagi en el día del cumpleaños número veinte de Iwaizumi. A la inversa, Hajime arregló su calendario académico y laboral para tener todo listo antes del veinte de Julio. Viajó a Tokio para el cumpleaños de Tooru y se quedó allí a hacerle compañía esa última semana, pues a final de mes salía su vuelo hacia el oeste de Estados Unidos.

La última noche fue la fiesta de despedida de sus compañeros universitarios y del equipo de volley también. Por su puesto, todo fue con temática de los 70' y 80'.

—Tooru nos abandona y se va con sus piernas flacas a otro continente —se lamentó Tsugimoto mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros a Iwaizumi.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —murmuró Hajime, tratando de deshacerse de su agarre.

—Eso, ¿qué haces? —masculló Tooru con el gesto repentinamente avinagrado, a pesar de que en ese momento sonaba la banda sonora de la película " _Grease_ ", una de sus favoritas.

—¿Pues no ves que estaremos solitos sin el lesionado, Iwa-chan? —el senpai compuso un gesto de fingida pena.

—No me llames así.

—¡No lo llames así! —dijo Tooru al mismo tiempo.

Tsugimoto sonrió ladinamente.

—Oh, solo pensaba que quizá podíamos consolarnos mutuamente —y depositó un rápido beso sobre la mejilla de Hajime.

Iwaizumi se crispó, Oikawa se indignó, la gente reía, y de fondo sonaba " _Summer nights_ ".

Bastante pasada la medianoche Tooru y Hajime llegaron al departamento del primero, tropezándose en las escaleras y riendo por lo bajo para no despertar ningún vecino. Hacía media cuadra venían abrazándose y besándose a los tropezones. Se escaparon antes de la fiesta de despedida, pues Tooru quería pasar su última noche en Japón en compañía de Iwaizumi. Sus amigos se habían quedado para entretener al resto y continuar con la fiesta.

—Espera, los zapatos… —murmuró Iwaizumi cuando cayeron en el recibidor del departamento.

—Eso da igual —musitó Oikawa contra sus labios, ya desabrochándole el pantalón.

—Tómatelo con calma —dijo Hajime soltando una breve risa al ser empujado al sillón.— Tenemos toda la noche por delante…

Oikawa le arrancó el pantalón de un tirón y se deshizo del propio igual de rápido.

—No nos veremos en doce meses, Iwa-chan —murmuró mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre él. Las manos de Iwaizumi le recorrían la espalda a conciencia y su boca se había cerrado sobre uno de sus pezones; Tooru se arqueó para que sus entrepiernas se frotaran, duras y calientes como estaban.— Así que deberás darme un orgasmo que me dure un año completo.

—Eres un ridículo —rió de nuevo y dejó de lamerle el pezón para volver a buscar su boca, tomándolo por la nuca con una mano para profundizar a fondo el beso; su otra mano reptó por el trasero de Oikawa, abriéndose camino, mientras los dedos de Tooru se cerraban en torno a los miembros de ambos, uniéndolos y estimulándolos simultáneamente.

Aquella noche no durmieron, por supuesto. Incluso en los momentos de descanso entre un round y el otro, se quedaban abrazado y despiertos, hablando de a ratos o simplemente en silencio, disfrutando aquellos últimos momentos juntos.

La mañana llegó demasiado rápido para el gusto de Oikawa, y pronto partieron hacia el aeropuerto en compañía de sus amigos. Bokuto, por supuesto, fue lagrimeando todo el camino, y a la hora de la despedida se echó a llorar a mares.

—¡OIWAKAAAA! —sollozó abrazándolo con fuerza.

—Me… asfix… ias…

—Esto ya parece hacerse hábito —dijo Daichi entonces, observando el mismo entorno donde hacía unos meses atrás habían venido a despedir a Ushijima.

—Será extraño no escuchar tu alarma ochentera cada mañana al otro lado de la pared —sonrió Kuroo cuando fue su turno de despedirse.— Ve y conquista Occidente, Tontooru.

Los cuatro se dieron un abrazo grupal mientras reían y cantaban " _Hotel California_ ", porque Oikawa se había pasado las últimas semanas con esa canción pegada a los labios, volviendo loco a todo el mundo. Entonces llegó el turno de Iwaizumi de despedirse. No había mucho más que decir ni que hacer, ya lo habían dicho y hecho todo la noche anterior. Se abrazaron con fuerza una vez más y se separaron lo suficiente para apoyar frente contra frente, sonriendo a penas, y luego se apartaron.

—¡Los veré dentro de un año! —sonrió Oikawa al acercarse a las escaleras mecánicas.— ¡Más vale que me estén esperando aquí mismo!

—¡Te estaremos esperando con un owlmelette! —exclamó Bokuto entre enormes lágrimas, agitando un brazo.— ¡Como la primera noche!

—¡Pero sin cucarachas, por favor!

Mientras las escaleras se llevaban a su amigo, Bokuto miró a sus otros dos amigos a su lado.

—Al final yo tenía razón —dijo secándose las lágrimas.— Ya no somos los cinco Guardianes de la Galaxia —se señaló a sí mismo, a Kuroo y a Daichi.— Somos las Tres Marías.

Oikawa se quedó viendo las figuras de sus compañeros en tanto la escalera avanzaba y lo alejaba de ellos. Cada uno le gritaba algo distinto de despedida, salvo Iwaizumi. El se limitó a mover la boca, gesticulando con cuidado unas palabras en silencio para que solo Tooru le leyera los labios.

" _Te extrañaré todo el año… idiota_ ".

 

 


	37. Capítulo 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Verano en Miyagi

El viaje de regreso a Miyagi fue extraño para Daichi. Durante los últimos dos años se había acostumbrado a ir acompañado por Oikawa y Ushijima en cada tren que los llevaba y los traía de su ciudad natal. Se había familiarizado tanto con esa rutina, que ahora la ausencia de sus amigos le resultaba muy desconcertante. No iba solo, en verdad, pues Iwaizumi viajaba junto a él, de vuelta a Miyagi tras haber despedido a Tooru en el aeropuerto. Pero el muchacho no estaba muy elocuente que se diga; iba cruzado de brazos, con la vista perdida en la punta de sus zapatillas y los pensamientos en las nubes, esas que Oikawa debía estar atravesando en ese preciso instante.

Daichi lo comprendía y, por lo mismo, no trató de forzar una conversación innecesaria. Giró la cabeza hacia la ventana y se quedó contemplando el paisaje que se sucedía a toda velocidad allá afuera, a medida que el tren avanzaba. Él también tenía su propia cuota de despedidas y desencuentros, por eso entendía un poco lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Iwaizumi en ese momento.

Dos años y medios atrás Daichi también había tenido que decirle adiós a una parte de sus planes y expectativas, a sus ilusiones y deseos. Sucedió aquel día en que tuvo que despedirse de Suga en el andén antes de partir a Tokio. Después de haber imaginado por meses que se irían los dos juntos, fantaseando con todas las vivencias que compartirían en la gran ciudad a partir de entonces, que repentinamente uno de ellos se viera forzado a quedarse atrás fue desolador para ambos chicos. Los dos eran bastantes maduros y centrados para su edad, y la razón por la cual Suga debió quedarse en Miyagi no era un tema banal; pero no dejaban de ser dos críos enamorados, con las cabezas llenas de sueños por cumplir y los corazones anhelantes por salir a vivirlos. La desilusión caló hondo en el interior de ambos, aunque trataron de no hacerlo evidente.

Perdido en la nostalgia de los recuerdos y las despedidas pasadas o recientes, el viaje se le hizo muy corto a Daichi. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, el tren ya estaba entrando en el andén de la estación y sus ojos recorrieron la multitud que se veía a través de la ventanilla, buscando una cara familiar.

—Nos vemos luego, Sawamura —dijo Iwaizumi en cuanto se bajaron del tren, cargando el bolso de viaje al hombro.— Disfruta de las vacaciones.

—Gracias, tú igual —repuso Daichi y se estrecharon la mano al pasar.— Nos vemos por ahí.

Hajime asintió y se marchó, perdiéndose entre la multitud. Daichi lo observó alejarse un momento y luego se giró para buscar a Suga, que iba a esperarlo siempre que podía. No le tomó mucho tiempo encontrarlo, pues su cabello claro destacaba entre el gentío y su sonrisa era inconfundible para Daichi, aún entre un millón de sonrisas más. Koushi les estaba dando unas indicaciones a unos turistas extranjeros que le preguntaban por una dirección; el chico les sonreía amablemente mientras trataba de hacerse entender en un inglés no muy fluido.

Daichi esperó a que los dos turistas entendieron las indicaciones y se alejaran tras dar las gracias. Entonces se acercó a Suga por detrás, inclinándose para hablarle al oído.

—¿Engañándome con extranjeros apuestos desde tan temprano? —Preguntó Daichi componiendo un exagerado tono grave.

Suga dio un leve respingo.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Soy un infiel insaciable —replicó Kouji con expresión juguetona al girarse para mirarlo.

—Ven aquí, adorable adúltero —susurró Daichi, sonriente, mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo. Algún que otro ojo curioso se desvió hacia ellos, pero solo parecían dos amigos reencontrándose.— Te extrañaba.

—Y yo a ti, querido cornudo —Suga también sonrió con ganas, devolviéndole el abrazo estrechamente.

Sin embargo, tuvieron que separarse antes de lo que les hubiera gustado para no levantar miradas indiscretas. Daichi tomó su bolso del suelo y los muchachos salieron juntos de la estación, charlando entusiasmados. Suga no acompañaría a Daichi hasta el barrio donde ambos vivían porque debía pasar antes por el hospital; la abuela Kameko llevaba varias semanas internada e iba a visitarla a diario.

—¿Cómo está la abuela? —quiso saber Daichi durante el trayecto en bus.

Suga hizo un gesto indefinido.

—Ella dice que bien, pero el tratamiento es fuerte y la debilita cada vez más —su mirada se apagó un poco.— Ha empezado a olvidarse de algunas cosas.

—Lo siento…

—Es algo que empezaría a suceder tarde o temprano —se encogió de hombros, pero se lo notaba más apenado de lo que demostraba.

Daichi asintió muy serio, entrelazó su mano con la de Suga y se inclinó para besarle la frente. En momentos así recordaba lo mucho que los separaba la distancia física en su relación; se llamaban a diario y trataban de viajar a verse lo más posible, no obstante, la distancia seguía siendo parte de su relación, y se notaba en las cosas cotidianas de la vida. Suga tenía más amistades en las que apoyarse, pero Daichi era su pareja y lo resentía el no estar en un momento importante y vulnerable de Koushi.

Suga se bajó antes del bus, en el área del hospital, y Daichi siguió trayecto hasta su casa. Su madre no estaba en ese momento, había salido a hacer compras, y su padre se hallaba en el sillón de la sala mirando las noticias en la televisión.

—Llegué a casa —anunció el chico al entrar a su hogar.

—Bienvenido —repuso el señor Sawamura.

Daichi fue hasta su habitación a dejar su bolso, y al regresar a la sala su padre le hizo señas para que se sentara junto a él a ver las noticias. Era extraño volver a compartir un momento tan simple y cotidiano con su padre; de algún modo resultaba entre agradable e incómodo.

—Nunca me gustaron las grandes ciudades —comentó el hombre de golpe, mientras en la pantalla mostraban los casos de delincuencia en Tokio.

—Lo muestran peor de lo que realmente es —replicó Daichi tranquilamente.

—Y por eso no me gustó que te decidieras por una universidad allí —añadió su padre.

Breve silencio incómodo.

—Lo sé —admitió el hijo.

—Pero me gustó que mantuvieras tu propia decisión a pesar de mis objeciones —continuó diciendo el señor Sawamura.

—Pues… gracias, papá.

El hombre asintió con la mirada aún clavada en las noticias. Tras unos segundos más de pesado silenció, agregó:

—Tampoco me gusta lo tuyo con ese chico —pausa necesaria.— Pero me gustó cuando nos enfrentaste por él, y me gusta que aún mantengas tu palabra al respecto —tomó el control remoto y cambió el canal; la pantalla pasó de las noticias fatalistas, a mostrar un documental sobre animales y sus cachorros.— Es lo que hace un hombre, ser responsable de sus decisiones.

Y se sumieron de nuevo en un extraño silencio. Daichi parpadeó varias veces, entre asombrado, apenado y complacido por aquella rara y escueta charla.

—Gracias, papá —volvió a repetir sin saber qué más decir.

—¡Estoy de vuelta en casa! —Anunció de pronto la voz de su madre desde la entrada.

—Bienvenida —respondieron su marido y su hijo a la vez.

Aquella noche Daichi fue a quedarse en casa de Suga. Con su abuela internada y su madre en el turno nocturno, el último tiempo el chico se quedaba a solas en su hogar bastante a menudo. Como la noche estaba demasiado calurosa y pegajosa, se sentaron en los escalones del patio trasero, comiendo sandía y observando los fugaces destellos de las luciérnagas que pululaban por el jardín. La única brisa que a penas los refrescaba era la que emitía el pequeño ventilador a sus espaldas, con su rítmico traqueteo. El cielo estaba estrellado y el cálido aire nocturno olía a madreselva y verano.

Los chicos permanecían en un apacible silencio, hablando de ratos y quedándose callados otros tantos, solo disfrutando de la compañía y la noche.

—Mi mamá está por casarse de nuevo —anunció Suga en un momento dado.

Daichi casi se atragantó con una semilla de sandía y carraspeó.

—No sabía que salía con alguien —respondió con prudencia.

Suga esbozó una sonrisa suave.

—Se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, pero solo salen hace desde el Año Nuevo pasado —explicó entonces.— Él también es divorciado y tiene hijos —recogió las piernas hacia el pecho y se las rodeó con los brazos.— Parece que fueron novios durante la preparatoria.

—Vaya —dejó escapar un silbido.

—Sí, _vaya_. La abuela está eufórica —largó una risita.— Dice que siempre regañó a mi madre por haber terminado con aquel chico cuando se graduaron —meneó la cabeza, divertido.

—¿Y tú qué piensas? —Daichi extendió una mano y le rozó la mejilla con suavidad; Suga inclinó el rostro hacia su tacto, con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Parece un buen hombre —respondió en voz baja.— Y ella se ve feliz, que es todo lo que me importa.

Daichi asintió, pasándole un brazo por los hombros para atraerlo hacia él, tras lo cual apoyó el mentón sobre la coronilla del otro chico. Imaginaba parte de lo que estaba pasando por la mente de Suga: su madre pasaría a pertenecer legalmente a otra familia en cuanto se casara, mientras que él se quedaría con el apellido de su abuela, cuyo futuro era incierto y no sabían hasta dónde se prolongaría. Koushi ya había cumplido la mayoría de edad, podía hacer de su situación legal lo que él decidiera, pero Daichi comprendía que, en el fondo, Suga sentía algo de soledad ante todo lo que se avecinaba.

El verano fue avanzando con días de calor agobiante y algunas tormentas eléctricas esporádicas. Daichi disfrutó con calma de aquellas semanas en Miyagi, compartiendo parte del día con su familia y pasando el resto del tiempo con Suga, pasando el tiempo juntos y acompañándolo a visitar a la abuela Kameko al hospital. También se encontró con algunos antiguos compañeros de la preparatoria. En medio de aquellos apacibles días veraniegos, su ridículo grupo de amigos de Tokio seguía en contacto a través del grupo en el celular. Oikawa no paraba de enviarles mensajes y fotos sobre sus primeros días en Estados Unidos.

" _¡Tengo la receta perfecta a prueba de la estupidez culinaria de Bokuto!_ ", anunció Tooru un día de esos.

" _¡Ohhhhh, dime cuál es, Tontoorubro!_ ", respondió Bokuto.

" _¿De qué se trata?_ ", preguntó Kuroo en su mensaje, " _¿Comida de hule?_ "

" _¡QUESADILLAS!_ "

El nuevo compañero de cuarto de Tooru, un simpático muchacho llamado Carlos, era un estudiante mexicano, y Oikawa estaba sencillamente fascinado con la comida que le enseñaba el chico. Vivía enviándoles a sus amigos fotos de tacos, pozole, tamales, etc. Entre esos platos y su reciente obsesión por las hamburguesas y las donas, todo parecía indicar que Tooru volvería a Japón pesando el triple.

" _¿Fuiste a Estados Unidos a practicar un deporte o a convertirte en un maldito cerdo?_ ", solía preguntarle Kuroo.

" _Deja en paz mi angustia oral_ ", se defendía Oikawa.

" _¿Tienes angustia oral?_ ", envió Ushijima en una oportunidad.

" _Sí, Ushibro, Oiwaka está angustiado porque hace rato no le practican un oral ;)_ ", fue el mensaje de Kuroo que, por supuesto, derivó en una guerra de stickers entre él y Tooru.

Ushijima, por su parte, no los asediaba con mensajes o fotos sobre sus vivencias. De hecho, se enteraban indirectamente de las cosas que hacía porque sus nuevos compañeros universitarios lo etiquetaban en fotos y eventos en las redes sociales. Ushijima se veía igual en todas las fotografías, manteniendo el mismo gesto serio e inexpresivo de siempre, pero había un nuevo elemento que no les pasó desapercibido a ninguno de sus amigos (salvo a Bokuto, claro): una rubia alta y atlética solía aparecer junto a Wakatoshi en la mayoría de las tomas, colgándose de él siempre que podía.

" _Eres una vaca impura e infiel, Ushiwaka_ ", lo acusó Tooru por el grupo.

" _+10 a eso_ ", agregó Kuroo.

" _Ya déjenlo, Ushijima no es así_ ", intervino Daichi, que leía los mensajes de su celular mientras esperaba a Suga afuera del hospital.

" _No soy infiel_ ", denegó Ushijima.

" _¡AJÁ! ¡Pero no niegas ser impuro!_ ", continuó acusando Oikawa.

" _No entiendo de qué hablas_ ", admitió Wakatoshi.

" _Tú ahí, '_ living la vida loca' _con la Golden Retriever esa_ ", escribió Tooru en su mensaje, " _mientras Ternero-chan te espera y te extraña_ ".

" _Pero si yo también lo espero y lo extraño_ ", fue la respuesta de Ushijima.

" _Aaskdbakdjaasasjdajajfajfajfb_ ", envió Bokuto entonces.

" _¿Qué es eso_?", preguntó Ushijima.

" _¿El qué?_ ".

" _Lo que dijo Bokuto_ ".

" _¿Ese 'Aaskdbakdjaasasjdajajfajfajfb'?_ ".

" _Sí_ ".

" _Es, humm… una risa, algo así_ ", explicó Kuroo.

" _¿Y cómo se hace?_ ", quiso saber Ushijima.

" _Aprietas cualquier tecla y lo envías_ ".

" _7_ ", envió Ushijima al cabo de unos segundos.

Y sus amigos se desternillaron de risa allí donde estaba cada uno. Así lo encontró Suga a Daichi, sentado en un banco frente al hospital y a penas disimulando las carcajadas para que la gente no lo mirara raro. Al ver acercarse a Koushi, Daichi guardó el celular y se puso de pie para marcharse juntos. Tenían que asistir una reunión con amigos y compañeros universitarios de Suga, pero el chico primero debía pasar a dejarle unas cosas a su madre, quien otra vez cumplía turno nocturno.

—¿Sabes? A veces he sentido celos de los chicos —confesó Suga de pronto, mientras caminaban hacia el bar donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión.

—¿De estos idiotas? —Daichi señaló el celular, cuya pantalla acababa de encenderse con las notificaciones del grupo; al parecer Bokuto había intentado hacer quesadillas y había fundido la licuadora eléctrica (nadie en el grupo entendía la conexión entre las quesadillas y aquel electrodoméstico, pero así estaban las cosas).

—Sí, de ellos —confirmó Suga con una sonrisa.

—¿En serio?

—Bueno, no me refiero a celos… ¿románticos? —Trató de explicar.— Si no celos de su amistad, de las cosas que viven juntos, de la forma en la que siempre te hacen reír —hizo un mohín.— También me gustaría estar ahí contigo, compartir todo eso a tu lado y verte contener la risa todo el tiempo —suspiró quedamente.— Aunque supongo que solo estoy siendo infantil y egoísta.

Se habían detenido en una esquina hasta que el semáforo cambiara de color, y Daichi aprovechó para rozar la frente de Suga con la suya.

—Ya me gustaría que fueses un poco más infantil y egoísta cuando estás conmigo —le dijo por lo bajo antes de volver a pararse derecho.

Una vez en el bar Daichi fue conociendo a los amigos y compañeros de clases de Suga; había poca gente presente que ya conociera de antes, y entre ellos estaba Yui Michimiya. La chica los saludó alegremente, acompañada por su reciente novio. De alguna forma Daichi se alegró al saber que ella también estaba avanzando hacia adelante. Al poco rato llegó Asahi al bar, acompañado de Noya y Tanaka, que corrieron hacia la mesa de sus antiguos senpais.

—¡Daichi-saaaaan! —Gritaron ambos chicos con los ojos brillantes de emoción.

—Tengan cuidado —les advirtió Azumane, pues los dos revoltosos casi chocaron con una mesera en su carrera hacia Daichi.

—Oh, no se preocupe, señor —replicó la empleada con una sonrisa amable.— ¿El niño viene con usted?

—¿ _Niño_? —Repitió Noya, estupefacto, al verse señalado.

—¿ _Señor_? —Repitió Asahi a su vez en tono derrotado.

Pronto se acomodaron todos en la misma mesa y empezaron a charlar y reír mientras se ponían al día.

—Compren algo de alcohol ustedes que pueden —indicó Noya en un momento.

—Sí, consíganos algo, por favor —se unió Tanaka a la petición.

—Yo todavía soy legalmente menor —aclaró Daichi.

—Y yo también —asintió Asahi.

Ambos chicos cumplirían los veinte años recién a fin de año, hasta entonces no podían comprar alcohol de forma legal. Aunque dudaban que alguien le pidiera el carnet de identidad a Azumane para confirmar su mayoría de edad o no; la gente lo consideraba un treintañero desde su pubertad.

—¿Necesitan de un adulto responsable? —Preguntó Suga entonces, apareciendo entre Daichi y Asahi.

Koushi había pasado el último rato en otra mesa, llamado por unos amigos suyos para probar unos tragos exóticos. Venía con las mejillas encendidas y los ojos chispeantes.

—¡Es verdad, Suga-san es el único que ya tiene veinte años! —Exclamó Noya, y se inclinó ante el muchacho agitando los brazos hacia arriba y abajo, en alabanza.

—¡Oh, alabado sea nuestro Salvador! —Tanaka imitó a Noya en la ceremonia.

Suga largó una risita y se irguió en pose de suficiencia, luego llamó a la camarera para hacerle el pedido.

—Ya has probado suficiente alcohol por esta noche —le indicó Daichi a Suga un rato más tarde, apartando un vaso de cerveza que un compañero acababa de alcanzarle a Koushi.

—Oh, vamos, no seas agua fiestas, pequeño menor de edad —sonrió Suga, pellizcándole una mejilla.

Pero Daichi no le devolvió la sonrisa, y su gesto se volvió aún más adusto cuando, de pronto, otro de los compañero de Suga se acercó con la intención de arrastrarlo a la mesa en la que andaban jugando al juego del Rey. Había gente perdiendo alguna que otra prenda de ropa y se sucedían roces corporales extraños a causa de los pedidos del Rey.

—Creo que es hora de irnos —anunció Daichi entonces, reteniendo a Suga por la muñeca.

El amigo del chico no pareció muy feliz ante aquella interrupción, pero Koushi, aún en el vaho de semi-ebriedad en el que se hallaba, captó la expresión de Daichi y estuvo de acuerdo en marcharse.

Una vez fuera del bar y encaminados, Asahi tuvo que cargar a un dormido Noya sobre su espalda, pues una sola jarra de cerveza lo había dejado fuera de combate hacía rato ya. Tanaka iba un poco mareado a su lado, pero caminaba por su propio pie, aunque zigzagueaba por momentos. Y Daichi le había pasado un brazo por la cintura a Suga para ayudarlo a mantener el equilibrio. Koushi se reía de cualquier cosa que decía alguno de ellos, y todo el tiempo trataba de mordisquearle el cuello a Daichi o subirle la sudadera. Por fortuna las calles estaban prácticamente desiertas a esas horas de la noche.

—Acompañaré a Tanaka hasta su casa antes de ir a la mía —indicó Asahi cuando llegaron a la zona donde cada uno debía tomar un camino distinto hacia su hogar.

—Gracias, te lo encargo —asintió Daichi dando un respingo, pues Suga se había estirado para lamerle la oreja.

—Solo espero que esté Saeko-san para recibirlo y cubrirlo —comentó Azumane al ver que Tanaka se abrazaba a un poste de luz cercano y comenzaba a contarle sus penas de amor.

—Ojalá tengas suerte... En fin, nos vemos el sábado que viene —en la noche de aquel día asistirían todos juntos a uno de los festivales de verano.— Por cierto, ¿y Noya? —El chico vivía lejos de allí.

—Eh, pues... Se quedará en mi casa —repuso Asahi apartando la mirada.

Daichi alzó una ceja pero prefirió no indagar más. Se despidieron y cada quien enfiló por su camino. A medida que se acercaban a su casa, Suga se iba poniendo casa vez más cargoso, tanto así que se le colgó a Daichi por delante, rodeándole la la cintura con las piernas y el cuello con los brazos. Daichi lo cargó de ese modo hasta la casa, donde se le complicó un tanto poder abrir la puerta; con el último esfuerzo logró subir las escaleras y trató de soltar a Suga sobre la cama, pero el chico no aflojó su agarre, arrastrándolo con él hasta el colchón.

—Espero que esta sea tu primera borrachera seria —murmuró Daichi mientras Koushi tiraba de su sudadera con dedos torpes; Daichi suspiró y no tuvo más remedio que quitársela él mismo, lanzándola al suelo.

—Mucho mejor —musitó Suga en tono apreciativo, sus manos ya recorriendo los marcados pectorales de su compañero.

—No respondiste mi pregunta.

—¿Preguntaste algo? —Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa traviesa.

Daichi dejó escapar un suspiro y ladeó la cabeza para observar al otro chico, que se entretenía toqueteando los músculos de su pecho y abdomen. Resultaba divertido ver a Suga así de desinhibido y juguetón, pero no le agradaba demasiado la idea de que alguien más lo viese así cuando él no estuviera en Miyagi para acompañarlo en las futuras borracheras de salida. Una vez más maldijo la distancia que los volvería a separar en una semana más. Pero no tenía caso pensar en eso cuando todavía estaban juntos, cuando tenían la casa a solas para ellos, y cuando Suga ya había abandonado su abdomen para entretenerse con zonas más bajas de su cuerpo. Daichi apartó los problemas de su mente por un rato y buscó los labios de Suga, estrechándolo contra su cuerpo, acortando toda la distancia posible entre ellos. En ese momento podía hacerlo, al menos.

El siguiente sábado llegó más rápido de lo que Daichi hubiese querido, pues al otro día viajaría de regreso a Tokio. Al atardecer Suga y él pasaron a buscar a Asahi y juntos se encaminaron hacia el último festival de la zona, que clausuraba las festividades de verano. Al llegar se reunieron con Noya y Tanaka, quienes acarreaban con ellos al resto del antiguo equipo de Karasuno. Hinata peleaba con Kageyama porque le había convidado un poco de su manzana caramelizada, y el chico se había engullido casi todo el dulce de un solo bocado. Tsukishima iba justo detrás suyo, con los audífonos alrededor del cuello y su gesto desinteresado de siempre; pero cuando Yamaguchi, a su lado, le acercó un palillo con bolitas de Takoyaki para que probara, su expresión abandonó un poco la indiferencia habitual mientras se inclinaba a tomar un bocado. Ennoshita, Narita y Kinoshita venían un poco rezagados, charlando entre ellos como siempre. Por fin todos se reunieron y buscaron un buen lugar desde donde ver los fuegos artificiales.

—Perdón por el retraso —Dijo una calmada Kiyoko cuando por fin llegó junto al grupo de chicos; vestía una hermosa yukata y su pelo estaba recogido con un prendedor a juego. Noya y Tanaka se echaron a sus pies a llorar.

—¡Nuestra Diosa!

—¡Tanto tiempo!

Entonces Yachi asomó desde atrás de Shimizu, con cara apenada.

—Lo siento, nos demoramos por mi culpa —explicó la chica, que también iba en Yukata pero de colores más vivos.— Siempre me pierdo entre tanta gente...

Kiyoko solo le sonrió y bajó la vista hacia su mano entrelazada a la de Hitoka, para evitar que se perdiera de nuevo. La otra chica se sonrojó profusamente en tanto los sollozos de felicidad de Noya y Tanaka iban en aumento.

Todos tomaron asiento, charlando animados mientras esperaban que se hiciera la hora del espectáculo de fuegos artificiales. No muy lejos de allí Daichi divisó a Iwaizumi, acompañado de Hanamaki y Matsukawa; alzó una mano para saludarlos y los chicos le respondieron el gesto. También avistó a Shirabu, en compañía de Goshiki, Tendou y Semi; los últimos tres parecían querer ponerle una máscara de kitsune a Kenjiro, quien se rehusaba con mal gesto.

—" _El que solo se ríe, de sus maldades se acuerda_ " —recitó Suga apoyando un dedo sobre la comisura de Daichi, que sonreía sin darse cuenta.

Daichi sonrió con más ganas aún y le mordisqueó el dedo mientras sacaba su celular. Suga largó una risita y apartó la mano, observándolo sacar unas fotos en la distancia y luego teclear rápidamente.

" _Reporte de Cuervo Estoico para Alien Alfa y Vaca Inmigrante Ilegal: las puercas están en la pocilga_ ", decía el mensaje que Daichi envió a su grupo de amigos, adjuntando las fotos que les había sacado a Iwaizumi y Shirabu desde la distancia.

" _Mi angustia oral aumenta con esa foto_ ", contestó Tooru.

La respuesta de Ushijima se demoró solo unos segundos más:

" _7_ ".

Todo el antiguo equipo de Karasuno se sobresaltó y miró con curiosidad a su ex-capitán al escucharlo largar una fuerte carcajada. Entonces resonaron los primeros fuegos artificiales y todo el mundo alzó la vista hacia el cielo.

Al día siguiente Suga acompañó a Daichi a la estación de trenes. Lo novedoso era que en el mismo viaje también iban Hinata, Kageyama, Yamaguchi y Tsukishima; ellos también debían regresar a sus universidades en Tokio.

—Bueno, supongo que es tu turno de cuidar de los pequeños polluelos —le comentó Koushi a Daichi.

A un lado Hinata berreaba porque se había olvidado sus zapatillas nuevas en casa, y Kageyama se mostraba molesto porque al parecer habían sido un regalo suyo.

—Volveré pronto —le prometió Daichi a Suga cuando llegó el momento de despedirse.

—Ojalá ese pronto fuese mañana mismo —murmuró Koushi, pero le sonrió con calidez.

Ya arriba del tren Daichi lo saludó a través de la ventanilla mientras la máquina arrancaba y la figura de Suga se perdía en la lejanía una vez más; entonces volvió la vista hacia el interior del vagón. Frente a él iban sentados Hinata y Kageyama, ambos con expresión enfurruñada y mirando en direcciones opuestas, pero Daichi vio que usaban una de sus mochilas para esconder sus manos tomadas. Al otro lado del pasillo Tsukishima y Yamaguchi iban sentados juntos, en calmo silencio y compartiendo un audífono cada uno mientras escuchaban la misma música.

Daichi cerró los ojos con intención de dormir un rato. Quizá en sueños podía adelantar el tiempo y transportarse al feliz día en que los andenes dejaran de representar despedidas agridulces, y pasarán a significar un reencuentro que duraría toda la vida.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una vez más, perdón por la demora. No solo tuve que idear y escribir esta actu, si no también otros relatos de regalo para mis amigas (de los cuales terminé solo 3, y otros 3 deberán ser regalo de Año Nuevo xD). Los relatos son one-shots también del fandom de Haikyuu! (salvo un Victuri colgado ahí jajaja), aunque no tienen nada que ver con este fic. SALVO, salvo, el relato KuroKen. Ese sí es precuela de esta historia y, a quienes les guste la pareja, pueden ir a echarle un vistazo si quieren :3 Los relatos que hice a pedido de mis corderas son:
> 
> -KuroKen (precuela del Club :B) - Terminado y subido.
> 
> -Ushio (Omegaverse) - Terminado y subido.
> 
> -Victuri (Omegaverse) - Terminado y subido.
> 
> -BokuAka - Sin terminar :'(
> 
> -UshiShira - Sin terminar D:
> 
> -OiSuga - Sin terminar :c
> 
> Pasen a mi perfil a leer si alguno les interesa :3 -sudó sangre sudor y lágrimas (?) escribiendo todo.-
> 
> Volviendo a este fic, este no es un cap demasiado Waaaaahhh Fuwoooh (?), pero supuse que para las Fiestas bien podía escribir algo más familiar, y la mayor familia del fandom son los pollos de Karasuno :v jajaja ojalá les haya gustado. Ahora sí, me despido hasta la próxima actu :3
> 
> ¡Felices Fiestas! Los loveo a todos <3
> 
> PD: el 31 de Dic es mi cumple :v -mendiga saludos.- JAJAJA


	38. Capítulo 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Futuro y ansiedades

CAPÍTULO 38

El hogar de Kuroo siempre olía a granos de café molidos por la mañana, a las hojas de los libros nuevos la primera vez que los abres para impregnarte de su contenido, y a madera añejada y recién barnizada. Al menos así era para Kenma. Allí donde fuera y percibiera esos aromas, automáticamente lo transportaban a la casa de su mejor amigo desde la infancia. Quizá se debía a que la primera vez que un pequeño Kuro lo arrastró hasta su casa para jugar, el padre del muchacho molía sus adorados granos de café importado, como lo seguiría haciendo siempre en el desayuno, y la madre de Tetsuro depositaba un sinfín de libros en las estanterías de la sala, llenándolas desde piso al techo, como ávida lectora y profesora que era. Además, la casa a la que se acababa de mudar la familia Kuroo estaba recién reciclada y aún olía a barniz. Aquella primera visita quedó fuertemente impresa en la memoria de Kenma, pues fue la primera vez que se sintió cómodo en un lugar que no era su propio hogar. Y así hubiese querido que fuese por siempre…

Iniciaba la última semana de Agosto en Tokio y el calor resultaba agobiante aún al caer el sol. Aquella noche Kenma estaba cenando en casa de la familia de Kuroo, invitado a comer allí porque sus propios padres se habían ido de viaje hacía una semana atrás y el chico no quiso acompañarlos. Aunque la noche continuaba demasiado cálida, la sala estaba fresca gracias al aire acondicionado. El _fuurin_ o campanilla de viento, que estaba colgado en la ventana, a penas se movía por la brisa exterior; su suave tintineo metálico quedaba ahogado por las estridentes voces provenientes de un programa cómico en el televisor, acompañando los sonidos de la cena.

—¿Quieres más ensalada? —La madre de Kuroo se dirigió a Kenma con una sonrisa.

Él denegó con la cabeza.

—No, gracias, estoy bien así.

—Pásamela a mí, por favor —pidió Kuroo estirando un brazo; se sirvió más ensalada en su plato y luego hizo lo mismo en el plato de Kenma. Tanto él como su madre solían ignorar las negativas del chico en cuanto a comer más de una porción.

—Sigues sin engordar un gramo, cariño —comentó la mujer observando a Kenma, al tiempo que le servía más empanadillas gyoza, cuyo aroma a ajo mezclado con carne de cerdo impregnaba el aire alrededor de la mesa.— Me gustaría tener tu metabolismo.

—No es su metabolismo, solo come mal —replicó Kuroo.

El gesto de Kenma se veía un poco hastiado pero no dijo nada, pues estaba acostumbrado a que lo regañaran seguido por sus malos hábitos alimenticios. Continuaron comiendo mientras la madre de Kuroo les preguntaba por sus vidas en la universidad, en tanto el padre del chico miraba la TV y se reía del diálogo de los cómicos. En un momento dado todos guardaron silencio al escuchar el estridente sonido de una ambulancia que se detenía frente a la casa; a través de las cortinas de la ventana se podían apreciar las intensas luces de emergencia del vehículo.

—Ya es la tercera vez en este mes —se lamentó la madre de Kuroo, y su marido chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Qué sucede? —Quiso saber Tetsuro mirando hacia la ventana como sus padres. Kenma aprovechó la distracción y le pasó a su plato sus propias empanadillas.

—La señora Furukawa está con algunos… problemas de salud —le explicó su mamá.

—Oh, qué mal…

—¿ _Problemas de salud_? —El marido miró a su mujer con sarcasmo.— ¡Es todo culpa de ese condenado hijo suyo!

—Querido…

—Todo porque es un desviado y una deshonra para su decente familia.

—¿Desviado? —Repitió Kuroo con los palillos a medio camino de tomar una gyoza.

Ni él ni Kenma habían compartido mucho con el hijo de la familia vecina, los Furukawa, porque el chico era algunos años menor que ellos y además lo mandaban a un colegio internado; pero siempre que lo veían parecía un muchacho tranquilo y promedio.

El padre de Kuroo resopló con disgusto.

—Resultó ser un maricón y estaba liado con un trabajador de su familia, fue un escándalo —expuso en tono de desagrado.— El señor Furukawa lo echó de su casa, por supuesto.

—Y desde que el chico se fue, la señora Furukawa se descompensa seguido —añadió su esposa.— Siempre sufrió del corazón, pobre.

—Y cómo no sufrir del corazón, si tiene un hijo así.

—No digas eso, querido, sigue siendo su hijo…

Kuroo masticó su empanadilla sin comentar nada, observando por el rabillo del ojo que Kenma tenía la vista clavada en su plato y su mano casi imperceptiblemente mientras movía los palillos, jugueteando con los restos de comida. Mientras tanto, su madre se veía muy indignada ante la actitud de su marido, pero parecía no querer ahondar en la charla para no arruinar la cena.

—El problema está en la crianza —dictaminó el hombre.— Por suerte nosotros criamos hijos decentes y respetuosos de su familia.

—Basta, no es un tema para tratar durante la comida —sentenció su mujer.

Su esposo hizo una mueca pero dejó estar el tema, entonces se dirigió a su propio hijo.

—¿No es hora de que nos presentes una novia, campeón? —Le dijo con una mueca cómplice.

Kuro tomó un largo trago de su vaso antes de responder con calma.

—Estoy estudiando para llegar a obtener un doctorado, papá —esbozó su típica sonrisa felina.— No tengo mucho tiempo de sobra para tener novia.

—Por supuesto, es comprensible. Y tu esfuerzo será recompensado, ¡serás un gran profesional! —Sonrió orgulloso y pasó su vista hacia Kenma.— Tus padres me contaron que también te está yendo bien en la uni, ¿eh, pequeño?

—Sí, señor —Kenma asintió un poco, aún con la vista gacha y los hombros tensos, pero el otro hombre no se percató de ello y también le sonrió con aprobación.

—Por cierto, traje tarta de manzana de esa tienda que tanto te gusta, Kenma-kun —siguió diciendo el padre de Kuroo mientras su mujer retiraba los platos vacíos y traía el postre.

—Oh, muchas gracias, no hacía falta...

—Bah —hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia al asunto—, tú disfrútala.

Desde siempre, todos en la familia Kuroo solían consentir a Kenma y lo hacían sentir uno más del círculo familiar. En un principio Kenma había estado un tanto desconcertado ante tanta atención recibida, sin entender por qué podían interesarse tanto en él cuando la mayor parte de las personas solo lo ignoraban (lo que agradecía, no era algo que lo deprimiera). Sin embargo, con el tiempo se acostumbró con agrado a tener aquella especie de " _segunda familia_ "; quizá el instinto de cuidarlo era algo genético de los Kuroo.

—¿Seguro no quieres quedarte a pasar la noche? —Le preguntó la madre de Tetsuro un rato más tarde, cuando Kenma anunció que volvía a su hogar luego de dar las gracias por la comida.

—Sí, así la casa no queda a solas mucho tiempo —repuso Kenma con voz apagada.

—Mmhh… —ella no parecía muy convencida.— Bueno, pero ven a desayunar con nosotros, ¿de acuerdo?

Kenma asintió.

—Si no es molestia.

—¿Qué dices? Nunca lo es —le sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a modo de despedida.

Kuroo estaba a un lado, apoyando el hombro sobre la pared y con gesto serio. En cuanto su madre se retiró a lavar los platos, aprovechó para decir:

—Más tarde iré a tu casa.

Kenma se inclinó para calzarse los zapatos de calle y al erguirse asintió en silencio, sin mirarlo. Justo entonces lo sobresaltó una repentina carcajada del padre de Kuroo, que se había trasladado al sofá de la sala para seguir viendo la comedia en la TV.

—Te veo en un rato —murmuró Kuro pasando un dedo por el cuello del otro chico, antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse a la cocina para ayudar a su madre a secar los platos.

Kenma salió y lo recibió una oleada del cálido ambiente nocturno, contrastando con el refrescante interior de la casa de Kuroo. El barrio estaba en calma, un perro solitario aullaba a lo lejos y unos cuantos bichos revoloteaban alrededor de la luz de calle. El aire olía a finales de verano, a calor y plantas marchitas bajo el intenso sol del día terminado. Con gesto ensimismado y paso desganado, Kenma se dirigió a su hogar, el cual quedaba a pocos metros. Al llegar a la puerta de su casa y sacar las llaves para abrirla, un ronroneo suave llamó su atención y bajó la vista al tiempo que Mochi, la gata gorda y parda de la familia Kuroo, aparecía entre las plantas del patio y se acercaba para restregarse contra sus tobillos.

—¿Estabas de paseo? —Susurró el muchacho, inclinándose para rascarle detrás de la oreja; la felina ronroneó y presionó con más ganas contra sus piernas.— Hoy puedes quedarte si quieres.

A Kenma le gustaban los gatos pero su padre era alérgico a ellos, por lo que estaban descartados como mascotas. En la casa de Kuroo, en cambio, tenían tres gatos; Mochi, la única hembra, solía infiltrarse por la ventana de la habitación de Kenma siempre que podía, para dormir acurrucada a sus pies. Las primeras veces que sucedió aquello el chico fue regañado, pero con el tiempo su madre comenzó a cubrirlo, y con el correr de los años se volvió una secuencia habitual.

El interior de la casa de la familia Kozume estaba fresco y oscuro. Kenma encendió una sola lámpara y su tenue luz amarillenta bañó la sala, aquella donde predominaba un característico y dulzón aroma a vainilla, ya que la señora Kozume adoraba las velas perfumadas con esa esencia. Kenma se dejó caer en el sofá más amplio y tomó el PSP que allí había dejado, mientras Mochi se acomodaba en su falda. El sonido de encendido de la consola portátil fue la señal que la mente del chico requería para desconectarse y evadirse. Necesitaba hacerlo, realmente. Así fue como pasó la siguiente hora, totalmente abstraído de la realidad.

—No le echaste llave a la puerta de entrada —dijo la voz de Kuroo de pronto.

—Dijiste que vendrías luego —repuso Kenma sin apartar la vista de su PSP.

—Aún así debes cerrar con llave, no sabes si puede venir alguien más y aprovechar la falta de seguridad.

—Mmhh…

El sofá se hundió bajo el peso de Kuroo, que se dejó caer allí todo despatarrado. El celular de Kenma sonó en ese momento y el chico pausó su juego un instante para leer el mensaje recibido y contestarlo.

—Qué afortunado Chibi-chan —comentó Kuroo con sorna, espiando de reojo el mensaje.— Nunca antes te vi pausar el juego para contestarle a alguien —Kenma se encogió de hombros.— Déjame reformular la frase: nunca parabas tu juego cuando _yo_ te hablaba.

—Porque siempre estábamos juntos y no me hacía falta pausarlo para escucharte al lado mío —respondió Kenma en tono cansino, mientras acariciaba distraídamente el suave pelaje de Mochi.

Kuroo hizo una mueca y entonces le sonó su propio celular. Puso los ojos en blanco un momento, imaginando de qué se trataba, y lo sacó para leer el septuagésimo mensaje de Bokuto en el día, lloriqueando porque extrañaba a Akaashi y porque no habían estado ni Ushijima ni Oikawa en el entrenamiento del seleccionado de esa jornada.

" _Todos me abandonan, bro_ ".

" _Ojalá también te abandonara la estupidez_ ".

" _Todo lo que amo perece_ ".

" _Todos siguen vivos, deja de hablar estupideces_ "

Exasperado, Kuroo dejó su celular a un lado y se echó de costado hasta apoyar la cabeza sobre la falda de Kenma, obligando a su propia gata a que se corriera de allí. El animal bufó indignado y saltó al suelo, donde se puso a lamerse una pata delantera.

—La echaste —se quejó Kenma.

—Yo también quiero que me hagas cariños detrás de la oreja —y puso gesto de cachorrito apenado. El otro chico solo suspiró y usó la mano libre para acariciarle la oreja, mientras retomaba el PSP con su otra mano.— Oye, Kenma.

—¿Mmhh?

—Lo siento por lo que dijo antes mi padre —silencio; solo se escuchaban los agudos sonidos del juego.— ¿Kenma?

—Está bien, ya sabía que él piensa así.

Kuroo frunció el ceño, extrañado. Él mismo no tenía idea qué opinaba su padre sobre la homosexualidad, puesto que no era un tema que jamás hubiesen tocado en la familia hasta esa noche; aunque tampoco lo sorprendía demasiado descubrir su postura conservadora.

—¿Te dijo algo? —Se preocupó Tetsuro.— ¿ _Sabe algo_?

Kenma negó un poco con la cabeza, aún con la vista clavada en la pantalla de su consola portátil.

—No, pero lo escuché charlar con mis padres cuando sucedió lo del hijo de los Furukawa —explicó en tono circunspecto.— Parecía muy… _disgustado_ con el tema —pausa.— Y mis padres también.

Esta vez fue el turno de Kuroo para suspirar. Su padre no era un mal hombre, pero tenía un carácter muy fuerte, locuaz y obstinado, sobre todo cuando se trataba de algo que le desagradaba. Lo que le chocaba un poco más era descubrir la postura del matrimonio Kozume ante el tema; pero suponía que, teniendo un hijo único, la posibilidad de que fuese homosexual les generaba aún más recelos. Kuroo, al no vivir más en el barrio durante el año, no se había enterado de todas aquellas cosas sucedidas, pero ahora comprendía de dónde había salido aquel interrogante de Kenma ante la posibilidad de que sus padres se enteraran de lo suyo...

—Bueno, era de esperarse que no todos lo entendieran —dijo Kuroo alzando una mano para acomodar un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja de Kenma.

—Lo sé.

—Pero no dejes que te afecte demasiado.

—Estoy acostumbrado a que la gente no me entienda —repuso Kenma con apatía.

—¿ _Pero_ …? —lo instó Kuroo, percibiendo un leve tono de duda en su voz.

Kenma continuó observando el juego atentamente.

—Pero tú no estás acostumbrado a ello —respondió al fin.

Permanecieron en silencio unos momentos, mientras Kuroo procesaba aquellas palabras. Tenía muy presente que su relación no iba a ser bien vista por una gran cantidad de gente, no obstante, no era algo que lo preocupara demasiado, salvo que ello los llevara a alguna situación que aumentara la ansiedad social de Kenma. Sin embargo, la desaprobación familiar era otro tema bien distinto. Estaba casi seguro de que su madre lo apoyaría sea cual fuere su decisión de vida, pero su padre era un hombre mucho más tozudo de ideas. Y al parecer tampoco contarían con el apoyo de la familia Kozume. El futuro no pintaba precisamente color de rosa si decidían sincerarse con sus parientes. De cualquier manera no había por qué revelarles la verdad aún, podían conservar el _status quo_ familiar por un buen tiempo más, manteniendo las cosas como las llevaban hasta ahora. Nadie sospechaba nada todavía.

—Descuida, lidiaremos con eso cuando llegue el momento —Kuroo sonrió con confianza, pero Kenma no le devolvió el gesto.— Vamos, no te deprimas por algo que aún no sucede.

—No me deprimo —denegó el otro chico.— Solo… me incomoda la situación.

El hogar de Kuroo era uno de los pocos lugares, además de su propia casa, donde Kenma se sentía a gusto. La familia vecina siempre lo había acogido con cariño y él los apreciaba mucho, a pesar de que no lo expresara en palabras. El padre de Kuroo, sobre todo, siempre había compartido tiempo con ellos mientras jugaban y les había enseñado muchas cosas, entre ellas a andar en bicicleta, a construir una casita del árbol y a atrapar los mejores insectos. Finalmente Kenma siempre iba sentado detrás de Kuro en la bicicleta, siendo llevado, y todo su interés en la casita del árbol residía en que allí podía aislarse de los irritantes niños del barrio que lo molestaban siempre que lo veían; cazar bichos, por otro lado, nunca fue su fuerte, demasiado esfuerzo. Los mejores recuerdos de su infancia y crecimiento incluían a Kuroo y su familia, y no resultaba nada agradable haberse convertido en la posible astilla que generara tensiones familiares entre ellos.

—¿Acaso piensas hacer algo estúpido como dejarme por mi propio bien, para evitarme problemas con mis padres? —Preguntó Kuroo de pronto, interpretando bien el silencioso conflicto emocional de Kenma, aunque la expresión del chico no demostrara nada.

Los ojos de Kenma seguían fijos en su consola portátil.

—Mmhh… no —murmuró quedamente.— Sería problemático.

Kuroo puso los ojos en blanco.

—Alabada sea la flojera que te mantiene a mi lado —ironizó.

—Quedarme contigo también es problemático —señaló Kenma en tono ecuánime.

—¿Y entonces qué? —resopló.

Kenma apartó la vista un momento de su PSP y lo miró a los ojos.

—Si voy a tener problemas con cualquier opción que elija —empezó a decir—, prefiero tenerlos contigo a mi lado.

Y volvió a fijar la vista en su juego.

Kuroo se quedó muy quieto unos segundos, entonces giró bruscamente sobre la falda de Kenma y lo abrazó por la cintura, enterrando la cara en su estómago.

—Dilo de nuevo —le pidió.

—Estás pesado... —se quejó Kenma en cambio, un poco sofocado por el fuerte agarre. Su celular sonó una vez más y lo tomó para leer el nuevo mensaje entrante.

—Queda una semana para que el enano vuelva a Tokio —rezongó Kuroo, aumentando la presión del abrazo—, ahora préstame atención a mí.

Hinata ahora iba a la misma universidad que Kenma, al igual que Kageyama y Yamaguchi. Kuroo solo exageraba unos celos que en verdad no sentía tan así, porque le agradaba saber que Kenma tenía más gente a su alrededor con la que se sentía a gusto (descartando, quizá, a Kageyama, pues él lo ponía nervioso).

—Hinata es mi amigo —dijo Kenma entonces, tecleando con dificultad debido al forcejeo con Kuroo, que trataba de tumbarlo en el sillón.

—Yo también soy tu amigo —replicó Kuroo con una sonrisa torcida, al tiempo que tomaba el PSP y lo depositaba a un lado con cuidado para no dañarlo (hacerlo equivalía a un divorcio emocional con Kenma).— Y además tu novio.

—Mmmhh... —musitó el otro chico. Terminó de enviar la respuesta a Hinata y también dejó el celular a un lado, al tiempo que cedía ante el peso de Kuroo y se echaba de lado sobre el amplio sofá.

Kuroo se acomodó a su lado, abrazándolo y apoyando la barbilla sobre su cabeza. Estuvieron un buen rato así, abrazados en un tranquilo silencio; solo se escuchaba el rítmico ronroneo de Mochi, que amasaba una chaqueta de Kenma que el muchacho había dejado sobre otro sofá. Con el correr de los minutos Kuroo sintió cómo Kenma se relajaba y su cuerpo se aflojaba entre sus brazos. Sabía que la ansiedad lo comenzaba a atacar de nuevo, lo había podido notar en sus gestos desde hacía algunos días, y especialmente esa noche durante la cena en su casa. Hacía tiempo que no veía expresiones de nerviosismo e incomodidad de parte de Kenma, parecía haber hecho grandes progresos al respecto, y lamentaba verlo así nuevamente; pero ahora conocía parte de la razón. Sin embargo, de momento no había nada más que pudiera hacer por él, salvo permanecer a su lado. Sabía que era lo único que estaba a a su alcance, y aún así lo frustraba mucho saberse todavía un crío inútil y sin recursos para proteger lo que quería, para hacerle frente a los problemas de adultos.

El celular volvió a sonar por un mensaje recibido, pero esta vez Kenma no hizo movimiento alguno por alcanzarlo para responder. Tenía el rostro cerca del cuello de Kuroo, y cerró los ojos para respirar con calma el aroma que desprendía su compañero. Olía un poco a jabón, pues se había bañado antes de la cena, y otro poco como los aromas de su casa, todos entremezclados en su ropa; pero también tenía esa esencia característica de él mismo impregnada en la piel. A pesar del calor, Kenma se acurrucó más contra Kuroo, aferrándose a él.

Seguramente con el tiempo muchas cosas cambiarían, muchos lugares confortables dejarían de serlo. Quizá llegaría el día en que el olor del café, el papel de libro y el barniz, mezclados con el dulce aroma a vainilla, dejarían de ser esencias que le transmitieran sensación de seguridad, de calidez, de hogar. Tal vez, en cambio, pasarían a evocar recuerdos de nuevos rechazos y ansiedades, de nuevos miedos y preocupaciones. El futuro era incierto para todos, pero especialmente para Kenma; siempre lo ponía nervioso echar un vistazo al posible porvenir, con sus complicaciones y dificultades. Pero sobre todo este nuevo porvenir aumentaba su ansiedad, porque el camino que tenía por delante se iba alejando de la vida de un adolescente aislado en su burbuja, y se adentraba poco a poco en los enrevesados senderos de la vida adulta, con todas sus nuevas complejidades.

A pesar de todas esas tribulaciones mentales, Kenma se relajó lo suficiente gracias al abrazo de Kuroo y terminó durmiéndose casi sin darse cuenta, deseando que el futuro juntos, así como el pasado compartido, también tuviese aroma a felicidad.

Los días avanzaron, calurosos y agobiantes, y por fin llegó el último fin de semana de Agosto, previo al reinicio de las clases. En otra zona de Tokio, Akaashi se dirigía a la casa de Bokuto para encontrarse con él allí, antes de ir juntos de salida. Las últimas dos semanas Keiji las había pasado de viaje con sus padres por el sur de Japón y, en cuanto regresó a la región, Bokuto le propuso reunirse desesperadamente.

—¡AKAASHEEEE!

Todavía faltaba media cuadra para que Akaashi llegara frente a la casa de la familia Bokuto, pero Kotaro, que lo esperaba afuera y lo había divisado a lo lejos, ya gritaba su nombre luego de dos largas semanas de abstinencia sin poder llamarlo así en vivo y en directo. Ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de esperarlo quieto, pues salió corriendo a abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

—Bokuto-san, no grites en la calle, por favor… —le pidió Keiji en cuanto lo soltó.

—¡Han pasado ochenta y cuatro años sin verte!

—Fueron solo dos semanas.

—¡Es lo mismo!

—¿Boku-tan?

Bokuto abrió mucho los ojos y bajó la vista hacia la vocecita que acababa de pronunciar su nombre a media lengua. Escondido detrás de las piernas de Akaashi estaba Hayato, apodado Momo, el pequeño hijo de su prima al que ambos habían cuidado un fin de semana.

—¡Momooo! —Exclamó Bokuto, inclinándose hasta su altura y extendiendo los brazos.

El niño soltó la pierna de Akaashi y de un salto echó los bracitos sobre los hombros de Bokuto, que lo alzó al instante.

—A ti sí hacían ochenta y cuatro años que no te veía, Momo —sonrió Kotaro con alegría, y el niño asintió seriamente.

—Estaba con su madre de visita en mi casa —comenzó a explicar Akaashi—, y en cuanto escuchó que venía a verte quiso acompañarme... Se puso bastante insistente —hizo una mueca.— Espero que no te moleste que lo haya traído.

—¡Para nada! Si somos mejores amigos, ¿verdad, Momo? —Bokuto volvió a sonreír y el niño asintió una vez más.— ¿Y Chizu-chan? ¿Dónde está tu hermanita?

—Fiesta _cumpluanios_ —le explicó el pequeño en tono formal.

—Ya veo —de golpe la sonrisa de Kotaro vaciló y se transformó en una mueca incómoda.— De hecho, Akaashi, ehhh... tampoco vengo solo.

—¿Ah?

—¿Qué significa _esto_ , Kotaro?

Sumire acababa de salir de una casa vecina, vestida muy bonita, y miraba indignada la escena ante sus ojos. Bokuto abrazó con más ganas a Momo, poniéndolo por delante suyo como si fuera un escudo.

—Pues, ehhh… Bueno, verás, Sumire-chan —balbuceó Bokuto—, tenía acordada una cita con Akaashi...

—¡Hace una semana me prometiste que hoy me acompañarías de compras! —Se indignó la muchachita.

—¡Pero hoy volvió Akaashi!

—¡Pero lo prometiste!

Parecía que ninguno de los dos iba a ceder en su capricho, así que Akaashi no tuvo más remedio que ser razonable e interceder.

—Ya te habías comprometido con otros planes, Bokuto-san —indicó en tono tranquilo.— Nosotros podemos vernos más tarde.

—P-pero, Akaaasheee...

Sumire observaba a Keiji con ojos suspicaces.

—¿No te molesta que salga _a solas_ con Kotaro? —Preguntó, calculadora.

—¿Por qué debería molestarme? —Replicó Akaashi sin alterarse ante la pulla velada.

Sumire entrecerró los ojos un momento y por fin se encogió de hombros, para luego cruzar su brazo con el de Bokuto.

—Nos vamos, entonces... ¡Auch!

Momo acaba se pellizcarle el brazo a Sumire.

—Mala —le dijo el niño mirándola muy serio. Luego puso sus manitas sobre las mejillas de Bokuto, estirándolas torpemente para que el muchacho sonriera de nuevo.— Boku-tan no triste.

—Bokuto-san...

—No iré a ningún lado sin Akaashi —se enfurruñó Bokuto.— Si no va él, no voy yo.

Akaashi suspiró. En realidad tampoco tenía muchas ganas de esperar hasta más tarde para pasar tiempo juntos, pero tampoco le parecía educado faltar a un compromiso.

—Muy bien, entonces los acompañaré —dijo Keiji al fin.

Sumire no se veía muy feliz con la idea, pero como parecía ser la única forma de mover a Bokuto, no lo quedaba otra opción. La sonrisa alegre regresó al rostro de Kotaro con la velocidad de un rayo y los cuatro se encaminaron hacia el centro comercial.

Primero pasaron por una tienda de artículos deportivos, ya que Sumire quería comprarse nuevos protectores para jugar al volley, y los chicos aprovecharon a conseguir algunas cosas para ellos también. A Akaashi no le pasaba desapercibido que Sumire se la pasaba del brazo de Bokuto siempre que podía, rozándolo o inclinándose encima suyo, y a Kotaro no parecía importarle, pues ella siempre había sido así con él.

—Aquí tiene su bolsa y la de su novia —sonrió la mujer que los atendió en la caja a la hora de pagar por los artículos.

Bokuto pareció muy desorientado ante esas palabras, mientras que Sumire, aún colgada de su brazo, se mostró complacida.

—Gracias —dijo en tono ufano, mirando de reojo hacia Akaashi.

Pero Keiji en ese momento estaba concentrado leyendo la etiqueta de un frasco de suplemento alimenticio para deportistas, y no les prestaba atención. Una vez que salieron de allí pasaron por varias tiendas más, y terminaron en una de ropa femenina.

—¿Qué te parece, Kotaro? —Preguntó Sumire saliendo del probador para modelar un vestido.

Bokuto, Akaashi y Momo estaban sentados en unos sofás cerca de los probadores, los tres con cara de hallarse perdidos en la Dimensión Desconocida.

—¡Te ves bien! —Asintió Bokuto automáticamente.

—Sé más específico, tonto —replicó ella y giró sobre sí misma; como era alta y bonita, otras chicas la observaban con envidia mal disimulada.— ¿Te gusta cómo me queda este color?

—¡Seguro!

—¿No me hace ver muy pálida?

—Eh…

—Pero realza el color de mis ojos, ¿no te parece?

—Pues, eh… —Bokuto miró a Akaashi en busca de apoyo, pero el otro chico entendía tanto como él de moda femenina.

—Tengo hambre —fue todo lo que replicó Akaashi.

—Bonito —opinó Momo entonces, señalando a Sumire.

Finalmente el niño obró de asistente de modas, calificando como " _Bonito_ " o " _Feo_ " cada prenda que Sumire modelaba. Bokuto y Akaashi solo querían huir de allí, pero se demoraron una hora en verse libres de aquel martirio, cargando un montón de bolsas.

Luego fueron a comprar algo de comer y terminaron paseando por el parque. El día estaba muy soleado pero corría una agradable brisa que resultaba refrescante, en tanto la gente buscaba la sombra bajo los árboles para sentarse y descansar. La zona estaba llena de jóvenes en grupos, alguna que otra parejita por aquí o por allá, y muchos niños jugando por todos lados. En un momento dado Akaashi y Sumire quedaron solos en el banco donde se habían sentado a comer, pues acababa de llegar un señor con un puesto de helados a la zona infantil y Bokuto se había ido hacía allí con Momo, para comprarle una paleta helada. Ni Keiji ni la muchacha dijeron nada durante un largo momento; él masticaba un onigiri con parsimonia y ella no podía terminarse el suyo.

—No sabía que a Kotaro le gustaban tanto los niños —comentó Sumire de pronto, observando al muchacho en cuestión, que se divertía con los más pequeños.

—Se entiende bien con ellos… —repuso Akaashi, y quedó flotando tácitamente la terminación de la frase: " _porque él mismo es un niño grande_ ".

—Sería un buen padre.

—Sí, lo sería —a lo lejos Bokuto cargaba a Momo sobre sus hombros y pretendían ser Godzilla, mientras otros niños los perseguían.— Aunque seguramente se pondría celoso de sus propios hijos si recibieran más atención que él.

—Competiría con ellos por todo…

—Y se asustaría más que ellos con los cuentos de terror…

Sumire largó una risita al imaginarlo.

—Y si tuviese una hija —conjeturó también—, el día que apareciera con su primer novio, Kotaro se pondría de duelo por perder la atención de ella.

—Y sus padres se burlarían de él por eso —Akaashi sonrió sin darse cuenta y Sumire lo observó asombrada unos instantes, pero en cuanto Kejiji la miró a su vez, ella volteó la vista hacia Bokuto rápidamente.

—Es un lindo futuro para Kotaro —dijo Sumire entonces.— Ojalá lo consiga.

—Sí…

—Pero no puede conseguirlo contigo —pareció darse cuenta de golpe de lo que acababa de decir y miró a Akaashi un tanto incómoda, frunciendo el ceño.—No quise ser grosera, lo siento, es solo que…

—Lo sé, entiendo —la atajó en tono suave.— Es la verdad, conmigo no puede tener ese futuro.

Y volvieron a sumirse en un tenso e incómodo silencio. Akaashi masticaba tranquilamente el último bocado de su cuarto onigiri, con la vista fija en Bokuto y Momo. La gente a su alrededor charlaba animada, los niños correteaban divertidos y el aire olía al algodón de azúcar que preparaba un hombre en su máquina ambulante. Era una tarde agradable, de un soleado día cualquiera, demasiado luminosa y amena como para ponerse a pensar en futuros truncados. Pero resultaba inevitable.

—¿No me odias? —Preguntó Sumire de pronto.

—¿Por qué te odiaría? —Replicó Akaashi, tranquilo.

Ella infló un poco las mejillas, ofuscada.

—Ya sabes por qué.

—Solo odiaría volver acompañarte a comprar ropa —puntualizó Keiji.— Pero si es por tu interés en Bokuto-san… —la miró a los ojos.— ¿Por qué odiaría a alguien que se interesa sinceramente en él?

Sumire frunció el ceño.

—¿No te dan celos? —Quiso saber.— ¿No te molesta verlo con alguien más?

Akaashi lo consideró unos instantes. Era realmente difícil sentir celos cuando Bokuto nunca le había dado motivos para ello; sin embargo, comprendía la postura de Sumire. Ella también había estado enamorada de Kotaro durante varios años, sin que el otro pelmazo se diera cuenta de ello (como le había sucedido a Akaashi mismo), y de golpe el objeto de su afecto era arrebatado por alguien más. Akaashi suponía que se sentiría igual que Sumire si alguien más se hubiese llevado a Bokuto delante de sus narices. Por otro lado, no sería cortés decirle a la jovencita que ella no le despertaba desconfianza alguna, porque le resultaba muy difícil dudar de los sentimientos de Bokuto hacia él.

—Si hay algo que me da celos —empezó a decir a Akaashi—, es el futuro que sí podría tener contigo, pero no conmigo.

Sumire se quedó en silencio, mirando a Bokuto y Momo, que se acercaban haciendo una carrera.

—¿Te vas a comer eso? —Le preguntó Akaashi a la chica, señalando el onigiri a medio terminar que sostenía en la mano.

—¿Eh? Ah, no, no puedo más —repuso.

—¿Me lo pasas?

Ella pareció un poco sorprendida, pero le pasó el medio onigiri en cuestión.

—Tienes arroz en la cara —le dijo Sumire al observarlo.

Pero antes de que Akaashi pudiese limpiarse, otra mano se acercó a su rostro y le quitó los pocos granos de arroz que tenía a un lado de la boca.

—¿Nos extrañaron? —Preguntó Bokuro alegremente, comiéndose los granos de arroz que acababa de limpiarle.

Momo parecía exhausto por la breve carrera que acababan de echarse, y se había dejado caer en el banco junto a las bolsas de Sumire, todo lánguido.

—¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó Akaashi; el niño meneó la cabeza ambiguamente.— ¿Te duele algo? —el pequeño asintió.— ¿Qué te duele?

Con mirada muy seria, Momo se llevó las manos a las rodillas y se las palmeó.

— _Menstuación_.

La jornada terminó, como no podía ser de otra forma, con la familia de Bokuto casi obligando a Akaashi a pasar la noche en su casa. Incluso Sumire cenó con ellos antes de volver a su propio hogar, y la madre de Momo pasó a buscarlo con el auto por allí mismo.

Aquella noche, mientras Bokuto roncaba a su lado con un brazo atravesado sobre el estómago de Akaashi, Keiji lo observaba dormir mientras se sumía en sus propios pensamientos. _Futuro_. Incluso alguien tan centrado como él tenía sus propias dudas y preocupaciones sobre el devenir. Qué lejanos parecían aquellos días en Fukurodani, cuando la mayor de sus preocupaciones era mejorar su rendimiento en el volley y pasar todo el tiempo posible junto a Bokuto, empapándose de sus alegrías y sus tristezas en la cancha, aprendiendo cómo entender su alocada forma de ser. En aquel entonces el futuro era solo un concepto lejano, una realidad intangible que no preocupaba a ningún adolescente sano y feliz. Pero el tiempo pasaba y el concepto se volvía más cercano, menos ajeno, y más abrumador. Por fin, vencido por el cansancio, Akaashi también se durmió.

Había sido un día cansador pero agradable, esa clase de día que termina con una calma tan pacífica que casi asusta. Porque toda calma suele anteceder al huracán, y esta vez no sería la excepción.

.

.

.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola :v sí, me tardé mil años xD perdón. Para variar quería hacer un capítulo más serio (?), pero nunca me terminaba de gustar y di mil vueltas y bueno, acá está xDDD sigue sin convencerme pero al menos me da pie a lo que sigue. Hurra por los capítulos puente (?) ajajja
> 
> Perdón si no he respondido algún review o comment aún, me he liado horriblemente con eso @_@ pero sepan que los amodoro por dejarlos :3 Y nada, eso por ahora, me caigo a pedazos de sueño. Me despido hasta la próxima, love para todos y gracias por leer!


	39. Capítulo 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's going on? ~

CAPÍTULO 39

 

Las serpentinas y el confeti volaron hacia el techo antes de caer en una miríada de brillantes colores, al tiempo que un potente grupo de voces exclamaba:

—¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

Bokuto esbozó una enorme y radiante sonrisa mientras se inclinaba sobre el pastel, inspirando con fuerza antes de soplar para apagar las velas con forma de número veinte.

—¡Kuroo! —Se hizo oír la voz de Oikawa, en tono apremiante.

Y entonces Kuroo puso una mano sobre la nuca de Bokuto, empujándolo y haciéndolo enterrar el rostro en buena parte del pastel; las risas estallaron al instante.

Era el día veinte de Septiembre y Bokuto cumplía veinte años, por fin la mayoría de edad legal. La sala del departamento que compartía con Kuroo estaba adornada con globos y papel picado en diferentes formas; un enorme cartel que rezaba " _¡Felicidades!_ " colgaba en la pared, detrás del agasajado. La mesa estaba repleta de platillos y bocadillos variados, coronada por el gran pastel con forma de cancha de volleyball que acababa de quedar medio destruido. El departamento se veía un tanto pequeño debido a la cantidad poco habitual de personas allí reunidas. No solo estaban Akaashi y Kenma, cuyas presencias ya eran parte acostumbrada del lugar, además de Yuu y Miyuki, visitantes asiduos, y Shirabu, cuyas visitas eran más infrecuentes pero no tan raras a estas alturas; si no que también estaban presentes Goshiki, Hinata, Kageyama, Yamaguchi y Tsukishima. Todos reunidos en torno a Bokuto, ahora con la cara llena de pastel.

—¡Brooo! —Se quejó el muchacho mientras Akaashi le pasaba un paño para que se limpiara—. ¡No alcancé a pedir mis deseos!

—Pfff, seguro tus tres deseos eran: " _Akaashi; Akaaashee y Agaashee_ " —dijo la voz de Oikawa una vez más—. Ya lo tienes a él en vivo y en directo, así que deseo concedido.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —Bokuto abrió mucho los ojos.

—Venir a Estados Unidos me abrió el chakra de la clarividencia —ironizó Tooru.

—Eso puede ser muy útil en la predicción de jugadas en un partido —intervino Ushijima seriamente.

Hubo un breve silencio general.

—¿Kuroo? —Llamó Oikawa otra vez—. ¿Me harías el favor de desconectar a la vaca? Te lo agradecería mucho.

En la mesa habían dos laptop ubicados frente a Bokuto, con una video-llamada conectada cada uno; en una pantalla se lo podía ver a Oikawa y en la otra a Ushijima, ambos en sus respectivas habitaciones al otro lado del Pacífico. Habían organizado el festejo de modo tal que la diferencia horaria con Norteamérica no los encontrara durmiendo u ocupados a los dos chicos.

—Pero lo que dijo Ushijima-san es cierto —opinó Kageyama entonces, también muy serio.

Tsukishima lo miró de reojo con expresión hastiada y Yamaguchi esbozó una breve sonrisa. Hinata, por su parte, masticaba papitas fritas sin enterarse de nada.

—Rehago el pedido —dijo Oikawa desde la pantalla—: Kuroo, desconecta a la vaca, _¡y saca a Tobio-chan de mi maldito lugar!_

Kageyama estaba ubicado en el cojín junto a la mesa que solía usar Oikawa, y Hinata, a su vez, estaba en el lugar de Ushijima. A ambos chicos les llamó atención que en aquellos dos sitios de la mesa hubiesen unas pequeñas figuras de un alien y una vaca, respectivamente, pero Daichi les había ordenado que no debían quitarlas de allí.

—Ya, Tontooru, no seas tan grave con tu tierno kohai… —Kuroo sonrió sardónicamente.

Oikawa infló las mejillas.

—¡Paloma-chan, eres el único setter que dejo en mi lugar! —Dijo en tono ofuscado—. ¡Corre a Tobio-chan de ahí!

—¿Quién es Paloma-chan? —Se extrañó Goshiki.

Shirabu solo clavó la vista en el techo y no dijo nada. La indignación de Oikawa casi traspasaba la pantalla del laptop.

—Bueno, entonces, si Tobio-chan va ocupar mi lugar... —Empezó a decir en tono ominoso—. ¡Debe pasar la prueba de Las Mejillas de Setter!

—¿El qué? —Replicó Kageyama, sumamente confundido.

—¡Kuroo, Bokuto, a él, vayan! ¡Tú también, Daichi, no seas suave con él solo porque es tu hijo!

—¿Qué es eso de " _hijo_ "? —Rió Daichi, pero le siguió el juego a sus amigos.

Pronto un estupefacto Kageyama quedó sepultado bajo sus tres senpais, que le apretujaban el rostro sin reparos. Hinata se reía a mandíbula abierta por la situación, Yamaguchi parecía dividido entre la risa y la preocupación por el bienestar facial de Kageyama, y Tsukishima contemplaba la escena con despectiva perplejidad. Goshiki, por su parte, no estaba muy seguro sobre cómo reaccionar. Kenma, Akaashi y Shirabu solo se mantenían al margen, mientras Miyuki sacaba fotos.

—Es un " _Mullido Nivel Akaashi_ " —dictaminó Kuroo por fin.— Suaves pero firmes —dijo con tono malicioso, guiñándole un ojo a Keiji por encima de la cabeza de Tobio.

—No lo sé, Rick, parece falso —opinó Bokuto, hundiendo un dedo en la mejilla de Kageyama mientras observaba de lejos el rostro de Akaashi, comparando.

—Ninguno alcanzará el nivel mullido de Suga, ya supérenlo —terció Daichi entonces.

Tontearon al respecto un rato más, hasta que Oikawa pareció lo suficientemente complacido con el pseudo-sufrimiento de Tobio. Entonces todos se acomodaron de nuevo en sus sitios junto a la mesa.

—¿Está mal que ocupe tu lugar, Japón? —Preguntó Hinata entonces, inclinándose hacia la pantalla en que se lo veía a Wakatoshi.

— _¿Japón?_

—Es decir, ¡Ushijima-san! —Hinata agachó tan fuerte la cabeza para pedir disculpas que golpeó el teclado del laptop con la frente y la llamada se cortó—. ¡Ahhhhh, lo siento, eliminé a Ushijima-san!

—¡Mira lo que hiciste, estúpido Hinata! —Exclamó Kageyama, masajeándose el adolorido rostro.

—Descuiden, ya lo conecto de nuevo —los tranquilizó Kuroo, poniéndose a ello.

—¿No pueden comportarse por diez minutos, par de subnormales? —Siseó Tsukishima por lo bajo.

—¡Buen trabajo y bienvenido al grupo, Chibi-chan! —Oikawa alzó ambos pulgares a modo de aprobación—. Yo también maté a la vaca una vez, qué bello recuerdo… —Hinata y Kageyama miraban la pantalla de Tooru con ojos desorbitados—. Pero siempre vuelve, tiene esa mala costumbre.

—Listo, llamada conectada de nuevo —anunció Kuroo.

—¿Lo ven? No sabe quedarse muerto y eliminado…

—¿Está todo bien? —Preguntó Ushijima.

—Lo estaba mientras tu llamada se había caído… —Masculló Oikawa.

—¡Lo siento mucho, Jap… Ushijima-san! —Se disculpó Hinata una vez más, y Kageyama lo detuvo antes de que volviera a dar con la frente contra la mesa—. ¡Prometo cuidar su lugar!

—Bueno, bueno, calma —intervino Daichi, alzando las manos en tono conciliador—. Aún no hemos terminado con el festejo para Bokuto, ¿recuerdan?

—¿Ah, no? —Bokuto abrió mucho los ojos, entusiasmado, pero al mismo tiempo se llevó ambas manos a la cara, protegiéndose de un posible nuevo pastelazo.

Sin embargo, no hubo ataque sorpresa esta vez. En su lugar, los demás se pusieron unas sudaderas deportivas sobre la ropa y luego todos, salvo Akaashi, se inclinaron un poco, procediendo a ponerse unas máscaras de fiesta (Kenma y Tsukishima con evidente desgano). Cuando se irguieron de nuevo, catorce Akaashis miraban a Bokuto.

Miyuki había impreso la cara de Akaashi en máscaras de cartón improvisadas para todos; incluso Oikawa y Ushijima tenían una cada uno y la lucían desde las pantallas de las laptops.

—¡Akaashees! —rió Bokuto alegremente, mientras Kuroo-Akaashi se meneaba a su lado, restregándole el trasero.

—Kuroo-san, basta, por favor —pidió el Akaashi original.

Daichi palmeó las manos llamando la atención de todos y les hizo señas. Los demás se dieron vuelta, señalando la espalda de sus sudaderas, donde se leía " _Bokuto Kotaro"_ acompañado del número " _20"_ (Kuroo tuvo que patearle el tobillo a Kenma para que reaccionara e hiciera lo mismo que el resto, e incluso tuvo que hacerle señas a Tsukishima porque tampoco se mostraba muy proactivo). Entonces todos corearon por encima del hombro:

—¡FELICIDADES EN TU NUEVO EQUIPO, BOKUTO-SAN!

Con el inicio del nuevo ciclo de clases había llegado una inesperada noticia: a Bokuto lo habían reclutado para jugar en un equipo de volleyball de la _V. Premier League_ de Japón, la liga deportiva donde se enfrentaban los equipos del más alto nivel. El equipo que había reclutado a Bokuto era relativamente nuevo y había ingresado no hacía mucho a la _V. Premier League_ , por lo que buscaban consolidar su grupo con nuevos talentos y diamantes por pulir. Aquello suponía que Bokuto dejaría de jugar para el equipo universitario e, incluso, que ya no dependería de la beca deportiva porque iba a pasar a jugar como profesional, aunque fuese de reserva de momento.

Por eso en la reunión estaban festejando no solo su cumpleaños, si no también su ascenso como deportista profesional. Las sudaderas que lucían todos eran como las del nuevo equipo de Bokuto.

—¡Gracias, Akaashis! —Kotaro volvió a sonreír, radiante.

—Te echaremos de menos en el equipo, Bokuto-san —dijo Goshiki con voz ahuecada por la máscara de cartón.

—Ahora tú heredarás el puesto del As, Tomu-chan —le dijo Bokuto en tono serio.

—¿Tomu-chan? —Repitió el chico, confundido.

Shirabu lo codeó y señaló hacia la pantalla de Oikawa, donde Tooru-Akaashi hacía el signo de la victoria con los dedos. Kenjiro ya estaba acostumbrado al sinfín de apodos estúpidos con los que Oikawa bautizaba a sus kohais.

—¡Prometo hacerle honor al puesto! —Añadió Goshiki poniéndose muy recto.

—¡Sé que lo harás! ¡Y a ti, Hinata, te heredo el honor de recibir los pases de Akaashi! —Siguió diciendo Bokuto, ahora en tono dramático.

—Los recibirá aunque no se los heredes, Bokuto —intercedió Kuroo—. El enano está en el mismo equipo que Akaashi, no tú.

Como Hinata y sus amigos (salvo Tsukishima) habían ingresado a la misma universidad que Akaashi y Kenma, Bokuto no paraba de asediar a Hinata, pidiéndole que pronto desbancara al As titular del equipo de volley de su uni, para que no le robara más a Akaashi. Sin embargo, Hinata aún no conseguía la titularidad plena.

—¡Hora de las fotos! —Anunció Miyuki felizmente, tomando su cámara una vez más.

Se tomaron un montón de fotos, la mayoría en poses francamente ridículas, como la de Bokuto con su harén de Akaashis (mientras el Akaashi original aparecía en una esquina, con expresión cansina y comiendo un bollo de crema), y la foto grupal en la que Bokuto decidió que era buena idea alzar a Hinata sobre sus hombros (perdieron el equilibro y en la foto todos salieron a medio aplastar por Bokuto y Hinata cayendo de lado). La más complicada de sacar fue la de los cinco amigos, pues Oikawa y Ushijima posaban desde las pantallas de los laptops que sostenían sus amigos.

—¡Deja de apuntar mi cámara hacia tu entrepierna, Kuro! —Rezongó Oikawa en un momento.

—Ah, lo siento, como andabas con " _angustia oral_ "...

Hinata alzó las cejas, extrañado, y Yamaguchi le tapó los oídos.

—¿Prefieres que apuntemos tu cámara hacia Ushijima? —Preguntó Kuroo; él sostenía la pantalla donde se veía a Tooru, y Daichi portaba el laptop de la llamada de Wakatoshi.

—Ni se te ocurra...

Kuroo sonrió con más ganas.

—Ven, Daichi, acerca al Ushibro —Daichi puso los ojos en blanco pero hizo lo que le pedía, escondiendo una media sonrisa—. Ahora sí, Tontooru, dense un besito.

—¡No me hace gracia! —Se quejó Oikawa mientras sus dos amigos trataban de juntar las pantallas de los laptops—. ¡Cortaré la llamada!

—Ya, ya, paremos, o si no el " _Alien Muerde Almohada_ " se ofenderá y quizá no nos hable más —rió Kuroo.

—" _Alien Alfa_ " y te lavas la boca con agua bendita antes de nombrarme, Gato Callejero —replicó Oikawa muy dignamente.

—No sé qué hacen —dijo Ushijima en ese momento, pues tanto movimiento de cámara lo había confundido—. Pero, Oikawa, tienes un moco.

Tooru desapareció un momento de la pantalla, solo para constatar que Ushijima le había tomado el pelo y no se le veía ningún moco; cuando reapareció dijo:

—Juro que te enviaré una carta con ántrax, vaca estúpida.

—Bueno, la estaré esperando —asintió Ushijima; parecía ilusionado—. ¿Tienes bien la dirección de mi Universidad?

Las charlas, los chistes idiotas y las felicitaciones a Bokuto continuaron un buen rato mientras comían y bebían. Kageyama no dejaba de charlar sobre volley con Akaashi; Hinata, Goshiki y Bokuto parloteaban acerca de las habilidades de un As junto con Ushijima, desde su laptop; Daichi hablaba con Yamaguchi sobre Miyagi, en tanto Kuroo y Miyuki hablaban con Oikawa. Kenma y su amigo Yuu conversaban sobre juegos, mientras Tsukishima y Shirabu se mantenían silenciosos y poco participativos. El departamento una vez más se sentía con el ambiente habitual, lleno de charlas y risas. La reunión continuó animada hasta que por fin los más jóvenes tuvieron que marcharse antes de que se les hiciera más tarde.

—¡Dale un abrazo de felicitación y despedida a tu senpai! —Le dijo Bokuto a Tsukishima extendiendo los brazos hacia él, cuando los chicos se estaban poniendo el calzado de calle en el recibidor.

—¿Qué? No.

—¿Por qué no?

Kei compuso una mueca sarcástica.

—¿Quizá porque no tenemos tanta confianza, y somos japoneses y no acostumbramos a abrazarnos por todo?

—¡Oh, vamos, soy tu senpai inspirador del volley, venga ese abrazo!

—Mejor no.

—¡No seas amargado, Amargashima! —Terció Hinata mientras lo empujaba, y Tsukishima terminó apretujado en un torpe abrazo entre Hinata y Bokuto.

Mientras Kageyama los contemplaba con un rictus indescifrable y Yamaguchi reía, Goshiki los miraba con ojitos brillantes, anhelante. Shirabu, a su lado, suspiró con hastío y le dio un fuerte empujón para que el muchacho cayera en el abrazo de despedida a su senpai. Después de aquello, los chicos emprendieron la retirada.

Daichi también se marchó y, mientras Kuroo y Akaashi limpiaban el lío de la sala, Bokuto terminaba de charlar por video-llamada con Oikawa y Ushijima. Hablaron de volley hasta el final, por supuesto. Luego de que todo quedara ordenado, Kuroo se fue a su habitación, donde Kenma ya se hallaba aovillado sobre la cama; abrió los ojos en cuanto escuchó a Kuroo entrar al cuarto.

—Si tenías frío debiste meterte bajo las mantas —comentó Kuroo al verlo envuelto en su propia chaqueta de Nekoma, la cual a Kenma le quedaba enorme. El otoño apenas llegaba pero las noches ya estaban frescas.

—Me hubiese dormido profundamente si me metía en la cama —repuso Kenma, ojeroso. Como al resto, los apretados horarios de aquel semestre y los trabajos en grupo lo tenían muy agotado.

—¿Y cuál era el problema? —Replicó Kuroo mientras ubicaba un cojín en el suelo, junto a la cama, para sentarse allí; luego acercó la mesita donde reposaba su laptop, pues aún tenía un extenso informe que redactar—. Si estás cansado debes dormir bien.

—Quería estar contigo un rato —repuso Kenma mientras reprimía un bostezo.

Kuroo extendió una mano y le apartó un mechón de pelo del rostro antes de acariciarle la mejilla.

—¿Me extrañabas? —Inquirió con una sonrisa suave; por toda respuesta, Kenma cerró los ojos y frotó el rostro contra la palma de Kuroo.

Desde que se habían reanudado las clases prácticamente no se habían visto, cada uno ocupado con sus horarios, clases y entrenamientos por parte de Kuroo. Y en la reunión de aquella tarde no habían tenido mucho tiempo que compartir a solas, por supuesto.

—Ya casi no hablan —musitó Kenma.

—¿Quiénes? —Kuroo se giró un momento hacia su laptop para abrir el archivo con el que debía seguir trabajando.

—Tsukishima y tú.

Los dedos de Kuroo se detuvieron sobre el teclado.

—Bueno, ya sabes, es para no generar incomodidades.

Se quedaron en silencio mientras las manos de Tetsuro comenzaban a teclear rápidamente.

—Hace una semana Tsukishima me pidió disculpas por lo de aquella vez —soltó Kenma de pronto.

—¿En serio?

Kenma se encogió de hombros, aovillándose aún más bajo la antigua chaqueta de Nekoma de Kuroo.

—No creo que tuviera que hacerlo —siguió contando con voz soñolienta—. Pero él parecía necesitar decirlo, así que solo acepté escucharlo.

Kuroo asintió y volvió a pasar los nudillos por el rostro de Kenma.

—¿Y entonces?

—Y entonces… —Otro bostezo—. No es necesario que hagas eso.

—¿El qué?

—Evitar hablar con Tsukishima —Kenma lo miró a través de sus pestañas entrecerradas—. Entiendo por qué lo hacen… pero no es justo ni necesario.

Kuroo meneó la cabeza ambiguamente.

—Descuida, no estamos en malos términos, solo no quiero dar pie a más malos entendidos —hizo una mueca de lado—. Tsukishima seguro piensa lo mismo.

Permanecieron en silencio unos minutos más, solo se oía el tecleo de Kuroo en su laptop y el rítmico sonido del segundero del reloj sobre la mesita de noche. Pasaron unos instantes más así y entonces la voz adormilada de Kenma surgió de nuevo:

—Siempre que me he sentido solo, perdido o incomprendido, tú has estado ahí para ayudarme —se restregó un ojo para evitar que se cerrara—. Antes de ser lo que somos hoy, eras mi más preciado amigo… y aún lo eres, de algún modo.

—¿De pronto me quieres dejar en la " _friendzone_ "? —Se burló Kuroo, girándose hacia él y pasándole un dedo por el contorno del mentón.

Kenma pasó por alto aquello, esforzándose por no quedarse dormido.

—Siempre estás ahí apoyando y ayudando a tus amistades, aunque lo escondas con burlas y tonterías —su voz sonaba cada vez más bajita—. Por eso entiendo que hayas sido importante para Tsukishima cuando él se sentía solo, perdido y confundido; lo demás fue solo un malentendido… —Hizo una pausa prologada—. Por eso, si no vas hablarle más, no lo hagas por mí —respiró profundo, sus ojos ya cerrándose—. No me resulta más cómodo que te deshagas de amistades.

Kuroo asintió, apoyando el mentón sobre el acolchado, a penas a unos centímetros del rostro de Kenma; sus alientos se entremezclaban.

—A veces preferiría que fueses más celoso —murmuró mientras le pellizcaba una mejilla.

—Ser celoso es muy cansador —musitó Kenma.

—¿Acaso no valgo la pena y el esfuerzo?

Los labios de Kenma se curvaron a en una sonrisa casi imperceptible, ya sumida en sueños; sus manos se cerraron sobre los bordes de la chaqueta de Kuroo, envolviéndose más en ella.

—Mío —susurró antes de dormirse completamente.

Kuroo lo observó dormir un buen rato, pensativo, delineando el contorno de su mejilla con los dedos. Entonces agarró el celular, le quitó el sonido y el flash, y le tomó una foto a Kenma.

" _Apuesto que no puedes conseguir momentos así de adorables_ ", escribió Kuroo en un mensaje al que adjuntó la imagen antes de enviarlo.

A los pocos minutos le llegó la respuesta:

" _¿Cuánto apostabas? Porque acabas de perder miserablemente_ ", rezaba el texto, acompañado de una foto en la que se lo veía a Yamaguchi profundamente dormido, abrazado a un taco mexicano de peluche.

Kuroo sonrió, divertido. Pasó la siguiente hora redactando su informe y manteniendo una muy seria discusión por mensajes con Tsukishima, acerca de quién tenía el compañero de cuarto más dormido y adorable.

Al otro lado del pasillo, en la habitación de Bokuto, el muchacho terminaba de acomodar los regalos que le habían hecho aquel día antes de prepararse para ir a la cama.

—¿Esto lo hizo Miyuki? —Inquirió Akaashi con curiosidad, señalando un pequeño amuleto bordado que colgaba en cabecera de la cama de Bokuto.

—No, no, Miyu-chan es buena para las manualidades —el amuleto en cuestión tenía bordado lo que parecía tener la intención de ser un búho, pero más bien se veía como una gallina desplumada y atropellada—. Ese me lo dio Sumire —sonrió—. Es malísima bordando, pero siempre me regala uno para la buena suerte. Por ahí tengo guardados los demás... —hizo un gesto vago hacia uno de sus muebles.

—Ya veo... ¿Y este es regalo de Kuroo-san? —Preguntó Akaashi tomando una caja de condones variados, con colores, sabores texturas y accesorios interactivos.

Bokuto se estaba sacando el suéter, y lo dejó caer desordenadamente al suelo antes de quitarse los pantalones de diario y ponerse los que usaba para dormir.

—¿Mmh? —Observó la caja que sostenía Akaashi y sonrió una vez más—. Ah, no, eso me lo envió Oikawa desde Estados Unidos.

Tooru los había asediado una semana entera con el tema, alucinado durante las video-llamadas porque había descubierto unos condones temáticos y existía uno que brillaba en la oscuridad.

—¿Por qué querría que me brillara el pene en la oscuridad? —Había cuestionado Kuroo, mientras Daichi asentía, de acuerdo con él.

—Esas cosas no se preguntan —había replicado Tooru—, solo se gozan.

—¡Pelea de sables de luz! —Opinó Bokuto en aquel momento.

—¡Ese es el espíritu, Bubu! —Aprobó Oikawa—. " _May the force..._ "

—" _... be with your penis_ " —dijo Bokuto en el presente, recordando la frase de su amigo mientras observaba la cajita que sostenía Akaashi.

—Ya veo —asintió Keiji, impertérrito; seguirle el tren a esa panda de locos a veces resultaba imposible, por lo que a menudo la mejor opción era solo ir con la corriente—. Entonces, ¿quieres estrenar alguno? —agitó la cajita.

Los ojos de Bokuto brillaron con entusiasmo, pero al instante su expresión se desinfló y apoyó la frente sobre el hombro de Akaashi.

—Me encantaría —dijo en tono lastimoso—. Pero tú estás muy cansado y mañana debes irte temprano...

La verdad era que Akaashi no debería quedarse allí esa noche, pues tenía un entrenamiento especial muy temprano en la mañana y luego debía rendir dos exámenes; además, el departamento de Bokuto y Kuroo quedaba bastante alejado de la universidad de Akaashi, por lo que además perdería mucho tiempo en transporte.

—No te preocupes por eso, puedo arreglármelas —repuso Keiji, calmado—. Es tu cumpleaños, quiero que la pases bien.

—¡Agaasheeeee! —Bokuto lo abrazó con fuerza y se dejó caer en la cama, aún sosteniéndolo estrechamente y llenándolo de besos—. ¡Te amo!

Akaashi mantenía el gesto tranquilo, pero de pronto su rostro estaba muy rojo.

—Y yo a ti, Bokuto-san.

Se estuvieron besando un buen rato, a conciencia y con deliberada parsimonia, hasta que Bokuto se apartó, rompiendo el contacto y echándose de espalda en la cama.

—Si seguimos así no querré detenerme luego —dijo mientras ahogaba un gemido frustrado.

—Estaré bien mañana —insistió Akaashi, aunque sus facciones se veían muy cansadas debajo del rubor por los últimos besos.

No obstante, Bokuto sacudió la cabeza negativamente.

—No quiero ser un estorbo para ti.

—Nunca he dicho que lo fueras.

Bokuto se giró de costado sobre las mantas, quedando frente a frente con Akaashi.

—Deja que mi regalo de cumpleaños sea cuidar de ti.

Keiji parpadeó, silencioso, y entonces dejó escapar un suspiro mientras escondía la cara contra la almohada.

—Supongo que ya eres mayor de edad, ¿eh? —Comentó mirándolo de reojo, su cuerpo relajándose ante el inminente descanso, ya sin fingir que no estaba demasiado agotado.

Bokuto alzó una ceja, sin entender a qué se refería.

—Bueno, hacerte el amor sigue siendo mi deporte personal favorito —afirmó muy seriamente, tomando una mano de Akaashi y entrelazando los dedos—. Pero, aún si no lo hacemos, ¡dormir y despertar a tu lado es lo mejor de la vida y el mundo mundial!

Y sonrió como solo él sabía hacerlo, con aquella brillante sonrisa que se desbordaba y parecía llenar el cuarto entero, iluminándolo; aquella sonrisa que parecía un muro infranqueable ante las tristezas del mundo, aún cuando esas mismas tristezas vivieran detrás de su sonrisa.

Ninguno de los dos podía saberlo, ni lo imaginaban siquiera, pero aquel sería el último momento de intimidad que compartirían en mucho tiempo.

Los cambios se fueron dando tan paulatinamente que al resto les costó notarlos. El primer mes luego del ingreso al nuevo equipo, Bokuto se veía increíblemente feliz y animado. Coincidía poco con sus amigos y con Akaashi, pues él se había anotado en pocas materias de la universidad aquel semestre y, en cambio, pasaba más tiempo entrenando profesionalmente. Pero las pocas veces en que sus horarios les permitían compartir un momento entre amigos, los demás podían ver a Bokuto muy contento. Para sorpresa de muchos, Kotaro debutó muy pronto en un partido oficial, entrando en unas pocas jugadas, pero causando una gran impresión.

—Hey, Bro, te vimos hoy en la televisión, tu jugada fue genial —le comentó Kuroo a Bokuto una noche, cuando el segundo por fin llegó al departamento.

—¡¿Verdad que lo fue?! ¡Mi súper bowla! —Y esbozó una sonrisa radiante y exagerada; quizá demasiado exagerada.

—¿Está todo bien, Bubu-bro? —Preguntó Kuroo bajando los textos que estaba repasando, echado en el sillón de la sala.

Bokuto asintió sin mirarlo; dejó caer el bolso sobre el otro sofá y se dirigió a la cocina a buscar algo de beber.

—Sí, solo estoy cansado —explicó mientras abría el refrigerador y tomaba un cartón de jugo para darle un largo trago.

—Te he dicho mil veces que no tomes directamente del cartón —lo regañó Kuroo desde la sala, sin verlo pero sabiendo lo que estaba haciendo.

Bokuto apareció en la sala de nuevo y se dejó caer en el sofá donde estaba su bolso. Y allí quedó, como desinflado, con la vista fija en el suelo mientras le daba tragos esporádicos al cartón de jugo. Estuvieron en silencio un buen rato, lo cual resultaba perturbador. Bokuto no era sinónimo de un cuarto silencioso.

—¿Seguro está todo bien? —Insistió Kuroo, observándolo con detenimiento.

Bokuto dio un respingo, como si lo hubiese sacado de su ensimismamiento con un grito.

—Sí, sí, solo es cansancio —reiteró agitando una mano para restarle importancia al tema—. Después del partido tuve que salir a comer con todo el plantel... —Dejó escapar una gran bocanada de aire—. Me voy a dormir, bro, suerte con... lo que sea que estés estudiando.

Y se marchó sin más hacia su dormitorio, dejando el cartón de jugo vacío sobre la mesita de la sala y a Kuroo lleno de dudas.

Aquel esquema se fue repitiendo asiduamente. Además, Bokuto comenzó a pasar cada vez menos tiempo en el departamento; habían días en que solo llegaba para dormir y se iba muy temprano en la mañana; incluso había ocasiones en las que pasaba varios días fuera de la ciudad, en viajes con el equipo para jugar en otras partes. Los nuevos horarios y responsabilidad suponían un cambio en la configuración de la convivencia a la que estaban acostumbrados, por supuesto, pero no era eso lo que preocupaba a Kuroo. Lo que le molestaba era no reconocer al Bokuto alegre e idiota de siempre las pocas veces en que lograba cruzarse con él. Algo sucedía, y lo incordiaba no saber qué.

—Esto está un poco tranquilo, ¿no? —Comentó Daichi una noche en que él y Kuroo estudiaban juntos en el departamento—. Se siente raro.

— _Demasiado_ —concordó Kuroo.

El televisor estaba encendido para que su sonido los acompañara, simplemente; habían dejado sintonizado el canal favorito de Oikawa, uno que solía pasar videos musicales retro, y en ese momento sonaba el tema " _What's up_ ", de la banda _4 Non Blondes_. Ambos amigos la tarareaban por lo bajo, cada uno absorto en sus propios pensamientos.

La mesa estaba repleta de libros, textos y cuadernos, junto al laptop donde aquella noche no pudieron charlar con Oikawa ni con Ushijima. En un extremo de la mesa estaban apiladas las dos cajas vacías de arroz con cerdo y salsa que había traído Daichi para la cena de aquella noche; una tercera caja, la de Bokuto, que había prometido llegar para comer con ellos, estaba aún tapada pero perdiendo el calor con el correr de las horas. En otras épocas Bokuto no se hubiese perdido el arroz con cerdo por nada del mundo.

" _And I say hey, yeah yeah, hey, yeah yeah... I said hey, what's going on_?", cantaba la mujer en la televisión, y Kuroo se preguntaba lo mismo. ¿Qué estaba pasando con Bokuto? Decidió consultarlo con Akaashi, pero el chico resultó estar tan poco informado como él.

En un principio Akaashi no notó el distanciamiento, porque no era tan evidente. Era consciente de que Bokuto ahora tendría mucho menos tiempo disponible, y él mismo estaba tan atareado entre clases y entrenamientos, que le costó darse cuenta que algo no iba bien. Aún cuando no podían verse en varios días, Bokuto solía llamarlo cada noche, alegando que no podría conciliar el sueño si no lo escuchaba (sobre todo si había visto una película de terror con sus amigos). Esas llamadas dejaron de ocurrir tan paulatinamente que Akaashi no supo cuándo se detuvieron por completo, y fueron reemplazadas por un sinfín de mensajes de texto en los momentos más inesperados. Por algún motivo Bokuto parecía haber cambiado su expresividad hablada por una escrita.

Las pocas veces que pudieron verse fue un par de ocasiones en las que Bokuto pasó por la universidad de Akaashi a saludarlo entre clases, y las dos veces en que Keiji y los chicos fueron a presenciar en vivo uno de los partidos en que Bokuto entraría a jugar. Después de uno de esos partidos, Bokuto le propuso a Akaashi que lo acompañara en la salida con sus compañeros de equipo, pero Keiji tuvo que declinar puesto que ya se había comprometido a reunirse con el grupo que le había tocado para hacer un trabajo de clases grupal. Bokuto se mostró tan exageradamente deprimido como siempre ante la negativa, pero Akaashi supuso que se lo podría compensar la próxima vez que le propusiera una salida así. Sin embargo, no hubo una próxima invitación por el estilo.

Akaashi sabía que algo no estaba bien, pero no podía precisar qué porque Bokuto no decía nada, y poco lo veía para poder leer sus expresiones. Aquello era nuevo para Keiji, normalmente tenía que lidiar con la personalidad estridente y demandante de Bokuto, siempre detrás suyo, siempre exigiendo atención; pero ahora era al revés, era Akaashi quien debía buscarlo, quien de pronto se sentía solitario y falto de atención.

Lo que despertó las sospechas más fuertes en Akaashi fueron las ausencias de Bokuto durante las pocas noches en que Keiji pudo organizarse para ir a quedarse en el departamento de los chicos. Antes nunca hubiese desperdiciado una oportunidad así.

—Seguramente llegará tarde —le dijo Kuroo, sentado en medio de la sala y rodeado de un montón de fotografías esparcidas en el suelo. Kenma jugaba con su PSP en el sofá.

—Lo esperaré —repuso Akaashi echando un vistazo alrededor.

Resultaba demasiado extraño llegar al departamento y que Bokuto no surgiera corriendo de algún rincón para saludarlo efusivamente.

—Por cierto, ¿qué haces? —Preguntó Akaashi a Kuroo, al verlo tan concentrado en las fotografías que lo rodeaban, clasificándolas y acomodándolas. En la mayoría aparecían los cinco amigos.

—Decidí imprimir todas las fotos que tenía con los chicos y pegarlas allí —señaló una pared de la sala, completamente desnuda de cuadros o adornos.

—Como el " _Gran Muro de Kotaro_ " —apuntó Akaashi, recordando su visita a la casa de la familia Bokuto. Se inclinó a tomar una de las fotos para observarla de cerca: en ella se los veía a los cinco amigos subidos en unos enormes y ridículos tacones, haciendo poses estúpidas.

—Sí, Yuko me dio la idea —reconoció Kuroo—. Hace unos días pasé a hablar con ella sobre Bokuto... Y, bueno, de algún modo terminé en esto.

—Entiendo —asintió Akaashi tomando otra foto, en ella se lo veía a Bokuto posando con el cojín debajo de la sudadera, fingiendo estar embarazado. Keiji sonrió, recordando la noche en que llegó al departamento y Bokuto lo había recibido así como estaba en la foto.

La noche avanzaba y Bokuto seguía sin llegar, tampoco respondía mensajes ni llamados; parecía tener el celular apagado. Akaashi decidió quedarse a dormir allí y se acostó, a solas, en la cama de Kotaro. Aunque la cama era para una persona, Akaashi nunca había dormido en ella sin la ruidosa compañía de Bokuto. El lugar vacío a su lado se sentía triste. Keiji se durmió observando el lado de la almohada en que Bokuto le había sonreído aquella última noche juntos, cuando había decidido que su regalo sería cuidarlo.

" _No puedes cuidarme si no estás aquí sonriendo, idiota_ ", pensó Akaashi, enfurruñado internamente, antes de dormirse.

Se despertó temprano, cuando los primeros rayos de sol despuntaban entre la cortina de la ventana. Sin embargo, no fue aquello lo que lo sacó de sus sueños, si no la sensación de unos dedos recorriendo su mejilla. Abrió los ojos y encontró a Bokuto sentado en la cama, completamente vestido y observándolo dormir.

—Bokuto-san —murmuró Akaashi con voz pastosa—. ¿Recién llegas?

Kotaro asintió.

—Sí, lo siento, anoche se hizo tarde y perdí el último tren —le explicó con expresión culpable—. Me quedé en lo de un compañero.

—Entiendo —Keiji se incorporó para darle un beso.

—Lo siento —repitió Bokuto contra sus labios—. Lo siento...

—Está bien.

—Lo siento por ser un idiota...

—Siempre lo has sido, Bokuto-san —replicó sin dejar de besarlo—. ¿Por qué te disculpas ahora por eso?

Akaashi le echó los brazos al cuello, profundizando el beso con los ojos cerrados. Las manos de Bokuto pronto reptaron bajo la camiseta del chico, acariciando su abdomen y su cintura, atrayéndolo más cerca suyo. Sin embargo, Bokuto de pronto dejó de besarlo y hundió el rostro en el cuello de Akaashi, abrazándolo con fuerza.

—Ya no quiero ser mayor de edad —murmuró, desanimado.

Permanecieron así unos instantes más, solo abrazados, y entonces Bokuto debió irse a duchar antes de marcharse de nuevo, pues se le hacía tarde.

Así continuó pasando el tiempo, sin que Akaashi ni sus amigos supieran qué sucedía con Bokuto, pero el chico se notaba claramente distante y desanimado, por más que fingiera sonrisas huecas que no se parecían en nada a su sonrisa genuina, esa que desbordaba e iluminaba un cuarto entero.

—¿Así que estás disponible de nuevo, Keiji?

Akaashi, que se hallaba en la biblioteca de la universidad revisando unos gruesos tomos, no se dignó a alzar la vista hacia Nakamura, su senpai que acababa de sentarse a su lado.

—Aplicándome la " _Ley del Hielo_ ", ¿eh? —siguió diciendo Nakamura—. Igual es algo sexy de tu carácter.

—Estamos en la biblioteca —replicó Akaashi en voz baja, señalándole el cartel que indicaba " _Silencio"_.

El otro hizo un gesto despectivo. De cualquier forma habían pocas personas en la biblioteca, ubicadas en mesas alejadas.

—En fin, volviendo al tema —continuó diciendo su senpai—. Me alegra saber que por fin botaste a ese idiota de pelos raros.

—No sé de qué hablas, seguimos juntos —murmuró Akaashi.

—Oh, ¿entonces ella no es su nueva novia? —Le mostró la pantalla de su celular, donde había una fotografía en que se lo veía a Bokuto en alguna especie de fiesta rodeado de mucha gente, la mayoría sus nuevos compañeros de equipo; una chica lo tenía abrazado por el cuello y él la sostenía por la cintura, sonriendo.

—No, no es su novia —replicó Akaashi volviendo la vista hacia su libro.

—¿No?

—No, solo es su vecina y amiga de la infancia —por supuesto, había reconocido a Sumire en la foto.

—Vecina y amiga, eh… suena _sugerente_ , como mínimo.

Akaashi tenía decidido ignorarlo, pero Nakamura siguió disertando sobre la cantidad de veces que había visto a Bokuto con aquella chica en fiestas recientes, pues resultaba que él trabajaba en el salón de eventos que aquel equipo deportivo solía usar para realizar recepciones sociales.

—Tenía cara de virgen, igual —siguió diciendo el otro—. Lo era, ¿cierto? —silencio—. Bueno, entiéndelo, quizá ahora quiere probar un poco lo que se siente el sexo con una chica… —encogió un hombro—. Aunque, por experiencia personal, considero que es mejor follarte a ti.

Akaashi respondió sin alterarse:

—Y yo, por experiencia personal, considero que Bokuto-san me folla mejor.

Tras lo cual se puso de pie y recogió con calma sus cosas para marcharse de una buena vez. Nakamura no intentó detenerlo, ya que su único cometido había sido incordiar a Keiji, y sabía que un poco lo había logrado.

Aquel mismo día pero dos horas y media más tarde, Bokuto se encontraba saliendo de la sede oficial de su nuevo equipo, luego de una larga jornada de entrenamiento. El resto de sus compañeros lo habían invitado a salir una vez más, pero Bokuto se las había arreglado para rechazarlos por esta vez. No estaba de ánimo para compartir con ellos, quería volver a su propia casa y pasar tiempo con sus amigos de verdad. Se sentía agotado y decaído, necesitaba una recarga de risas y tonterías. Cuando salió de la sede lo recibió el frío aire invernal de mediados de Enero, por lo que se apresuró a esconder la cara tras la bufanda y metió las manos en los bolsillos.

—¡Kotaro, espérame!

Bokuto se detuvo al escuchar que Sumire lo llamaba; también venía saliendo de la sede a toda velocidad.

—¡Eres un desagradecido, mira que olvidarte de mí! —Se quejó la chica, enganchando su brazo con el de Bokuto—. Brrr, qué frío más horrible.

—No traes bufanda puesta —apuntó él.

—Bueno, podrías ser caballeroso y prestarme la tuya, ¿no?

—No —denegó con rotundidad—. Es un regalo de Akaashi, no te la prestaré.

—Bah —resopló Sumire—. Entonces vayamos por algo caliente para tomar.

—De acuerdo.

—¿Bokuto-san?

Bokuto se quedó de piedra al oír la voz de Akaashi, pensando que estaba alucinando, pues Keiji a esas horas debía estar al otro lado de la ciudad, cursando un importante seminario que había esperado desde el semestre anterior. Pero no, no eran alucinaciones suyas, el chico estaba realmente allí, esperándolo junto a un banco en el que había estado sentado hasta recién.

—¡Akaaasheeee! —Bokuto intentó saltar a abrazarlo, sin embargo Sumire lo retuvo por el codo, dedicándole una significativa mirada. Kotaro puso gesto de cachorrito, pero finalmente asintió y se recompuso—. Ejem, es decir, Akaashi, qué sorpresa que andes por aquí…

Ante el pobremente fingido auto-control de Bokuto, Sumire hizo una mueca sarcástica, mientras la punta de su pie golpeaba el piso con impaciencia.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Exigió saber Akaashi ante la extraña y sospechosa actitud de los otros dos.

Había atravesado la mitad de Tokio para ir a buscar a Bokuto casi sin darse cuenta, olvidándose de sus propios horarios y de cualquier otro compromiso para aquel día. Solo quería verlo cuanto antes. Pero no así, no acompañado y con alguien más colgando de su brazo; aunque ese alguien fuese Sumire y Akaashi tuviese la certeza de que Bokuto la consideraba solo como una hermanita. Esa certeza no le servía de nada ahora, simplemente quería estar a solas con Bokuto una vez más.

—Supongo que hoy volveré sola a casa, ¿no? —Refunfuñó Sumire de pronto.

—Cuídate en el camino, ¿de acuerdo? —la despidió Bokuto sin más miramientos.

En cuanto ella se subió a un taxi para marcharse, los dos chicos comenzaron a caminar lado a lado, alejándose de la sede. Bokuto parecía controlarse para no ir dando brinquitos.

—¿Qué hacía ella aquí? —Preguntó Akaashi de pronto.

—¿Sumire? Suele venir a ver los entrenamientos de vez en cuando, le conseguí un pase.

—Ya veo —asintió Keiji—. Nunca me invitaste a ver uno.

—Oh —la expresión de Bokuto se tornó sumamente culpable—. Lo siento…

—¿Por qué?

—No quería que vinieras —repuso en tono lúgubre.

—Ya veo.

—¡No, Akaashi, no me malentiendas! —Se asustó Bokuto al ver la expresión ensombrecida del otro chico—. ¡Solo quería cuidarte!

—¿De qué hablas?

—Es que… ¡Ahhh! —Bokuto se tiró un poco de los pelos; la gente que pasaba por allí lo miraba extrañada.

—Vayamos a un lugar más tranquilo para que me expliques qué demonios sucede —indicó Akaashi.

Unos minutos después se hallaban sentados en un banco apartado en una plazoleta de la zona. Había gente paseando sus mascotas o haciendo ejercicios, aunque no demasiada; el frío no invitaba a quedarse allí mucho tiempo. Bajo el cielo blanco y encapotado, Akaashi y Bokuto estaban sentados codo a codo, pero sin rozarse siquiera las piernas. El vaho de sus alientos cálidos mezclándose con el helado ambiente invernal dibujaba pequeñas nubes frente a sus rostros.

—¿Y bien? —Lo apremió Keiji.

—No sé por dónde empezar…

—¿Qué tal por el inicio?

Bokuto suspiró y comenzó a contarle todo, tratando de no enredarse.

Cuando recién ingresó a su nuevo equipo todo parecía idílico y soñado, y lo era, al menos deportivamente hablando. El nivel de exigencia y rendimiento era mucho mayor, pero Bokuto se hallaba muy entusiasmado por tener aquella oportunidad de probarse en las grandes ligas. Sus nuevos compañeros en general eran mayores que él, y todos se habían mostrado amables y simpáticos con los recién llegados al club. Los invitaban a salir seguido después de los entrenamientos y el club siempre organizaba reuniones y eventos para afianzar las relaciones sociales entre los jugadores, los dirigentes y los sponsors. Aquello era todo un nuevo mundo para Bokuto, y al principio lo disfrutó mucho.

Sin embargo, el primer golpe de realidad lo sufrió cuando, en una charla de hombres en los vestuarios, a él se le ocurrió contar muy alegremente que salía con Akaashi. Primeramente sus compañeros lo tomaron como una broma y luego, cuando descubrieron que no era así, la mayoría se reservó su opinión; pero hubo un par que se mostraron abiertamente en contra de una relación así, y comenzaron a molestar a Bokuto siempre que podían. Lo peor fue cuando a Bokuto lo llamó uno de los administradores del club, acompañado por el asistente de prensa e imagen, y le pidieron por favor que mantuviera su vida privada en la más absoluta discreción. Bokuto era tan solo un jugador nuevo y de reserva, a penas y había entrado a jugar en uno o dos partidos oficiales, pero aún así cualquier " _desliz_ " de su parte podía comprometer la imagen del club. Le hablaron de su promisorio futuro, de cláusulas de contrato y cosas que Bokuto no entendió del todo. Lo único que le quedó claro es que aquel nuevo mundo de golpe se había empezado a empañar.

—¿Por qué no me contaste esto antes? —Quiso saber Akaashi cuando Bokuto se quedó en silencio, rememorando algo en particular.

—No nos veíamos tanto, y no quería hablar de algo así las pocas veces que nos juntábamos —su expresión se veía algo triste. Ni siquiera lo había podido charlar con sus amigos—. Supuse que era algo a lo que debía acostumbrarme… solo un idiota como yo no se da cuenta hasta los veinte años cómo es el mundo real.

Una brisa helada remeció las ramas desnudas de los árboles.

—¿Y cómo es el mundo real? —Preguntó Akaashi, posando su mano enguantada sobre la de Bokuto, que descansaba entre ambos sobre el banco.

—No lo entiendo —admitió Bokuto, haciendo una mueca contrariada—. Ellos dicen que no entienden lo nuestro, y yo no entiendo qué es lo que tienen que entender —sacudió la cabeza, sintiendo las ideas enredadas.

A él lo habían reclutado por sus habilidades deportivas, no por su estado civil o sentimental. Realmente no lo entendía. La ingenua y abierta mente de Bokuto no estaba acostumbrada a enfrentarse a los prejuicios sociales del mundo, quizá por haber sido criado en un ambiente de increíble tolerancia, y por haberse acostumbrado a un círculo de amigos cercanos con aquella misma apertura mental.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver Sumire en todo esto? —Indagó Akaashi entonces.

Bokuto le explicó que la insistencia de sus compañeros declaradamente homofóbicos aumentó, a tal punto que comenzaron a generarse discusiones y rencillas internas; un día casi terminan a los golpes. El manager les llamó la atención a todos, pero principalmente a Bokuto, conminándolo a que tratara de encajar mejor en el grupo, o de lo contrario lo apartarían. Por eso Bokuto se vio obligado a asistir a cuanta reunión se organizara, para hacer buena letra ante los superiores. Lo peor fue que incluso le recomendaron que saliera con alguna chica, al menos como pantalla; eran muchos los casos de homosexuales casados solo por aparentar, mientras mantenían a su otra pareja como amante. Bokuto estaba francamente horrorizado ante la idea. Sin embargo, como sus compañeros homofóbicos ya habían dejado asentado que se meterían contra Akaashi si Bokuto tenía el mal tino de traerlo consigo a algún evento, el chico tuvo que buscar una alternativa para desviar la atención y solucionar sus problemas. Fue entonces que apareció Sumire. La chica se prestó de buena gana para servirle de pantalla a Bokuto, apareciendo en los entrenamientos y acompañándolo a los eventos siempre que podía. Ella disfrutaba, rodeada todo el tiempo por jugadores de volleyball profesionales que se esmeraban en conquistar a una jovencita atractiva, y de paso ayudaba a acallar los rumores en contra de Bokuto.

—Lo siento por no habértelo contado antes, Akaashi —murmuro Bokuto cuando terminó de explicarle todo aquello.— Solo quería mantenerte al margen de todos estos malentendidos.

—Y yo pensando que te habías aburrido de mí… —musitó Akaashi dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio.

—¿Aburrirme de ti? —Bokuto abrió los ojos de par en par—. ¡Eso no me ocurrirá en esta vida ni en la próxima! —y lo rodeó con ambos brazos, estrechándolo fuertemente—. ¿Cómo pudiste pensar una tontería así?

—No sé, solo se juntaron muchas cosas… —apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Bokuto—. Supongo que los dos teníamos las ideas hechas un lío.

—Bueno, mis ideas siempre son un lío…

—Cierto.

—¡Agaasheee!

Después de aclarar todo, los dos sintieron que un peso enorme se había borrado de sus hombros, si bien acordaron que, efectivamente, deberían manejar lo suyo con discreción. Bokuto parecía inconforme con eso, él siempre había estado más que dispuesto a gritar su amor a los cuatro vientos, pero Akaashi entendía que, de momento, detalles así podían ponerle obstáculos en su incipiente carrera deportiva. El mundo real no era como ellos quisieran que fuera, lamentablemente.

—Solo deberé aclararle a Sumire que disminuya un poco el contacto físico —dijo Akaashi en tono circunspecto—. Su ayuda se aprecia, pero que no se sobrepase.

—Creo que le gusta el capitán del equipo —comentó Bokuto, conspirativo, y se ganó una mirada hastiada de parte de Akaashi.— ¿Qué?

—Nada, Bokuto-san, nada —sacudió la cabeza.

Algunos copos de nieve comenzaban a caer del cielo.

—Por cierto, ¿y tu seminario? —preguntó Bokuto de pronto.

—En la semana hablaré con el profesor para tratar de recuperar de alguna forma —Akaashi no sonaba muy preocupado al respecto, puesto que sus problemas más acuciantes acababan de ser resueltos—. ¿Tú no ibas a viajar con el equipo a otra ciudad?

—Mañana al mediodía.

—Ya veo…

—Sí… —Bokuto carraspeó—. ¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?

—Depende —Akaashi se apartó para mirarlo a los ojos—. ¿También tienes hambre y estás pensando en comer un onigiri gigante?

Bokuto esbozó una amplia sonrisa, con los pómulos sonrosados por el frío exterior.

—Casi, yo pensaba en comerte a ti.

Akaashi pretendió meditarlo unos momentos.

—En la caja que te regaló Oikawa-san venía un condón con sabor a barbacoa…

—¡A cenar se ha dicho!

—Pero quitaremos del cabecero de la cama ese horrible amuleto que te hizo Sumire.

—¿Por qué?

—Solo lo quitaremos y ya.

Al día siguiente tendrían que separarse nuevamente, volviendo a los complicados horarios para poder verse y pasar tiempo juntos. Pero aún les quedaba toda una noche por delante, y una caja entera de extraños e interactivos condones por usar.

Quizá el mundo real no fuera como ellos quisieran, quizá nunca lo sería. Pero cuando estaban así, a solas, unidos en cada beso anhelante y cada sonrisa de felicidad compartida, el único mundo que importaba era el que creaban juntos, solo para ellos dos.

.

.

.

* * *

NOTA: ¡ME QUEDÉ DORMIDA! AJAJAJAJAJAJA ¡Feliz San Valentín a todos! :3 lo siento por la demora en subir, esto iba horas antes, ya sé, pero llegué del trabajo y me morí sin darme cuenta! D: AJAJA Best Valentine ever :v En fin, acá está la actu :B aunque muchos me odien (?), terminé quitándole el lemon xDDD no sé, sentía que me sobraba o que estaba muy reiterativo (el problema de haber escrito varios ya xD), así que solo lo borré de un plumazo. Eeeeeennn fin, ya ven que no mandé a Bokuto a otro país, pero casi (?) :v wajajajaja si hay algún error loco o dedazo raro, lo siento mucho, me mareo un montón auto-beteando caps largos xD ya algún día editaré el fic completo -en un futuro lejano-. Ahora me voy a dormir unas horas más antes de ir a trabajar de nuevo D':

¡Gracias por leer y por sus hermosos comments siempre! Los amodoro :3


	40. Capítulo 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiempo de distancias, lejanas y cercanas.

CAPÍTULO 40

 

Era casi medianoche, la casa estaba a oscuras y tranquila. Iwaizumi rebuscaba en el refrigerador algo rápido para comer y beber, con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido. En cuanto terminó de hacerse un sándwich todo apresurado, tomó una botella de jugo bien helado y cerró la puerta del refrigerador con un pie descalzo; no era algo muy recomendable pero con las prisas ni reparó en ello. Luego fue caminando de puntillas hacia la sala, en dirección a la escalera. La casa en verdad estaba a solas para él, pues su familia había salido porque estaban invitados a una cena, pero Hajime no quería alertar a Wasabi. El perro, normalmente enérgico e inagotable, ahora estaba tirado en la sala con el hocico frente al ventilador que le dejaban encendido, pues el calor lo agobiaba; parecía dormido. El muchacho se movió con sigilo hasta las escaleras, las cuales subió salteando de a dos escalones. Una vez en su habitación dejó el plato con el sándwich y el jugo sobre el escritorio, para luego dejarse caer una vez más en la silla, frente al computador.

—Ya estoy de vuelt… ¿Qué haces? —Inquirió Iwaizumi al mirar la pantalla.

Hacía una hora y media que charlaba con Oikawa mediante una video-llamada. De hecho, era la primera vez que se comunicaban así después de que Tooru se fuera de viaje, hacía ya cuatro semanas; hasta entonces solo se habían mandado mensajes o mantenido llamadas por teléfono. Hajime se había alejado del computador solo diez minutos para ir a buscar algo de comer, y de regreso ya no veía a su novio en la pantalla. Es decir, sí lo veía, pero no como una persona normal se sentaría a mantener una charla por video-llamada…

—¿No es obvio, Iwa-chan? Te seduzco en la distancia.

En la pantalla del computador se veía buena parte de la habitación de Oikawa, la cual compartía con el chico mexicano que en ese momento no se encontraba allí. Por eso mismo Tooru se había recostado en su propia cama, a penas en calzones de estrellas flúor y en pose sugerente mientras miraba a la cámara.

—¿Cómo pasamos de hablar sobre comida mexicana a… la seducción en la distancia? —Quiso saber Iwaizumi, carraspeando y dándole un mordisco a su sándwich.

Oikawa había pasado un buen rato alabando los platos que preparaba Carlos, su compañero de cuarto.

—Yo sé que te gusta mi trasero rechoncho, Iwa-chan —replicó Tooru dándose unas palmaditas en la cadera—. Así que ahora quería mostrarte mis nuevas curvas latinas.

—¿Curvas latinas?

—Sí, mis sensuales curvas cinceladas por los tacos al pastor —se bajó un poco la ropa interior para dejar al descubierto la piel de su cadera.

—… Cerdikawa.

Tooru hizo un mohín enfurruñado e Iwaizumi tuvo severas ganas de atravesar la pantalla para llegar a su lado y abrazarlo. En cambio, para calmarse, le dio un largo trago a la botella de jugo fresco.

—Yo también quiero verte —dijo Oikawa de pronto.

—Pues me estás viendo.

—Pero quítate la sudadera, Iwa-chan, me interrumpe el campo visual.

Hajime frunció el gesto un momento pero accedió a su pedido.

—Listo —dijo en cuanto dejó caer la sudadera al suelo y sus marcados abdominales quedaron al aire—. ¿Satisfecho?

—Creo que nunca estuve más insatisfecho en mi vida —murmuró Oikawa, que se había llevado un puño cerrado a la boca y se mordía los nudillos—. Ahora tócate.

—¿Qué?

—Oh, vamos Iwa-chan, estaremos sin vernos durante once meses más…

—No hace falta que me lo recuerdes —musitó Hajime para sí mismo.

—… no puedes negar que en algún momento te aliviarás la frustración sexual tú solo —siguió diciendo Oikawa, que no había escuchado nada—. Pensando en mí, espero.

" _Es lo que hacía antes, desde los catorce años_ ", pensó Iwaizumi, pero no lo dijo en voz alta.

—Así que, ya que vas hacerlo —añadió Tooru—, quiero que me dejes verlo.

Iwaizumi le dio otro trago a la botella de jugo, intentando refrescarse mientras ordenaba las ideas y trataba de no distraerse. Hacía calor a pesar de ser de noche y el idiota de Oikawa en pantalla, ahí tirado en un cama semi-desnudo al otro lado del maldito océano, lo alteraba más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir. Lo alteraba tanto que sus ridículas ideas dejaban de sonarle tan… bueno, ridículas.

—De acuerdo —aceptó al fin.

—¡¿ _EN SERIO_?! —Bramó Oikawa, prácticamente saltando sobre su cama.

—Claro —relajó la espalda contra la silla y se cruzó de brazos—. Pero tú primero.

Los brinquitos de Tooru sobre el colchón se detuvieron en seco; se lo vio desconcertado durante unos instantes y luego esbozó una sonrisa ladina.

—Vaya, Iwa-chan, así que también quieres verme en ello…

—Por supuesto —a Hajime le gustó verlo sonrojarse, descolocado ante su sinceridad.

—Si hubiese sabido que alejarme cruzando el océano serviría para encenderte, lo hubiese hecho años atrás.

—Te fuiste a Tokio —le recordó mientras tomaba su sándwich una vez más y le daba varios mordiscos.

—Parece que no era la distancia adecuada —suspiró Tooru en tono dramático—. Quizá… Quizá deba irme a Júpiter —compuso gesto teatral, abrazándose a sí mismo y rodando sobre su colchón de lado a lado—. Está lo suficientemente lejos… Quizá entonces por fin te escuche decirme: " _Te amo_ ".

Iwaizumi tragó con dificultad el último bocado de su sándwich. _No_. Definitivamente, no. Ya lo había visto alejarse dos veces, no le interesaba que existiera una tercera vez. La próxima vez que se marchara, sea donde sea, aunque fuese a acampar en la estrella Próxima Centauri, iría a su lado.

—O quizá… —Empezó a decir Hajime, dándole otro trago a su jugo—. Quizá solo debas regresar para escucharlo.

Oikawa, totalmente sorprendido, olvidó detener su rodamiento y cayó por un lado de la cama, desapareciendo de la pantalla abruptamente con un fuerte estrépito.

—Es un idiota… —rezongó Iwaizumi por lo bajo, estirando el cuello en vano porque el ángulo de la cámara no le permitía ver donde había caído Tooru—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Dando un ágil salto Oikawa se puso en pie de nuevo, todo sonriente.

—¡Mejor que nunca! —Afirmó, radiante, mientas se echaba de nuevo en la cama pretendiendo que no acababa de pasar nada.

Escondiendo una sonrisa detrás de un gesto torcido, Hajime entonces dijo:

—¿Y bien? ¿Lo harás o no?

—¿El qué? —Continuaba sonriendo como idiota.

—Ya sabes, tu propuesta de antes…

—¡Oh! —Los ojos de Tooru brillaron y sus mejillas se encendieron de nuevo—. ¿Lo harás si yo lo hago?

—Claro —confirmó—. Pero tú primero.

Oikawa asintió, aunque pareció vacilar un instante.

—Bueno… —se echó ligeramente de espaldas, apoyándose sobre los codos—. Solo no vayas a reírte de mí, Iwa-chan.

La duda en su voz fue casi imperceptible, camuflada entre su actitud sugestiva mientras se acomodaba sobre la cama. Pero aquella breve nota de inseguridad en su tono bastó para multiplicar por un millón las ganas de Iwaizumi de atravesar la jodida pantalla y abrazarlo de inmediato. Maldita distancia que no hacía otra cosa que incrementar entre ellos.

—No lo haré, lo prometo.

Tooru asintió de nuevo, cada vez más sonrojado mientras se quitaba la ropa interior. Entonces se quedó muy quieto, tanto como Hajime al otro lado de la pantalla. Los dos se sentían vergonzosamente excitados por aquella puesta en escena, y al mismo tiempo se sentían estúpidos por experimentar aquella vergüenza. Estaban más que acostumbrados a verse desnudos y compartir intimidad, aquello no representaba nada nuevo. Pero ahí estaban, los dos sonrojados y estáticos, contemplándose con alborotado estupor a través de la pantalla, como un pre-púber la primera vez que ve porno a escondidas.

—No sé qué hacer —admitió Oikawa. O sí lo sabía, pero le ganaba una vergüenza hasta entonces desconocida para él.

—Fue tu idea.

—Ya sé… —se mordió el labio inferior, pensativo—. ¿Qué haría Madonna en esta situación?

Iwaizumi entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Qué tiene que ver con esto?

—Es la Reina, ella tiene que ver con todo —lo pensó un momento y entonces se puso a entonar:— " _Like a virgin… touched for the very first time… Like a viiiirgiiiiin…_ "

Iwaizumi se llevó una mano a la frente, meneando la cabeza con gesto incrédulo. Oikawa era un idiota, y un ridículo. Un idiota ridículo. Y él mismo también lo era, al parecer, porque a la risa le ganaba poderosamente la excitación de ver a Oikawa así, meneándose mientras entonaba aquella canción en poses sugestivas. Era un idiota ridículo, sí, y cómo lo extrañaba.

Una hora y media más tarde Iwaizumi se hallaba por fin recostado en su cama, sin poder conciliar el sueño. La oscuridad y el silencio de la habitación resultaban apacibles, pero no lograba dormirse. Su mente parecía decidida a anclarse pensando y repensando un sinfín de momentos, todos los cuales incluían a Oikawa.

Luego de que Tooru se marchara a Estados Unidos, Hajime había regresado a Miyagi sin tener muy claro cómo se sentía, dividido a la mitad por sentimientos contradictorios. Por un lado, como su mejor amigo de toda la vida, se alegraba y lo enorgullecía que Oikawa hubiese conseguido una oportunidad así para mejorar y superarse. Por otro lado, como novio y amante, detestaba que la distancia entre ellos aumentara aún más, sin posibilidad de escapadas de fin de semana o feriados. Pero principalmente lo desanimaba saber que no iba a estar al lado de Tooru para verlo avanzar y brillar una vez más, para sostenerlo cuando se tambaleara y oírlo dramatizar por todo, compartiendo risas y lágrimas según la ocasión. Una vez más iban a ser otras las personas que estuviesen junto a él para hacer todo eso; y esta vez serían personas nuevas, desconocidas...

Para sacarlo de su desánimo, Hanamaki y Matsukawa le propusieron adelantar un viaje grupal que tenían planeado para más adelante. Con la ayuda y parte de financiación de sus padres, Hajime y Takahiro se habían hecho con el antiguo y destartalado auto de un vecino, que hacía años lo tenía juntando polvo y óxido en el fondo de su casa. Así pues, entre ambos se habían entretenido poniendo a punto y reviviendo un viejo Nissan Skyline R32. Iwaizumi le tenía echado el ojo a ese coche desde que él y Oikawa eran pequeños y pasaban al patio trasero del vecino para recoger alguna pelota que se les había caído allí. No solo le tenía interés a ese auto por ser un clásico japonés, si no porque en la jerga automovilística lo apodaban " _Godzilla_ ".

Oikawa había lamentado no estar ahí para escuchar el primer rugido del motor que por fin revivía luego de todos aquellos años, casi desde la primaria, en los que Iwaizumi había pasado fantaseando con recuperar aquel viejo auto.

—No estaré allí para el reestreno de " _Godzilla_ " —dijo Tooru en una de las llamadas—. Pero ahí te envié una canción que _debe_ sonar en la primera vuelta del auto —en su voz se distinguía la sonrisa—. Porque en auto clásico de finales de los ochenta, debe sonar una canción ícono de finales de los ochenta.

Así pues, la primera vez que el Nissan " _Godzilla_ " volvió a rugir recorriendo las calles, Iwaizumi no tuvo más remedio que ir escuchando " _Paradise City_ ", de los Guns N' Roses.

" _Take me down to the paradise city, where the grass is green and the girls are pretty... Oh won't you please take me home, yeah.._." sonaba en el estéreo.

Iwaizumi conducía y Hanamaki iba en el asiento del copiloto, mientras Matsukawa se hallaba cómodamente echado en la parte trasera, junto a Wasabi, que sacaba la cabeza por la ventanilla abierta y parecía feliz de que el viento le alborotara las orejas.

Así pues, los tres amigos decidieron aprovechar el verano a irse a recorrer las rutas japonesas, conociendo pequeñas ciudades o pueblos alejados, acampando en bosques solitarios y montes deshabitados. Wasabi fue con ellos, y entre sus constantes demandas de cariño y la lista de reproducción ochentera que sonaba en el auto, casi parecía que Oikawa estaba allí con ellos, transfigurado en música y ladridos felices.

Iwaizumi disfrutó aquellas tres semanas que pasaron recorriendo parte del país, sin más rumbo fijo que el horizonte al final de la ruta. Le gustaba la naturaleza y estar al aire libre, así que aquellos días perdidos en medio de la nada le sirvieron para ordenar sus ideas y sentimientos; a pesar de que cada noche, cuando el despejado cielo rural se encapotaba de estrellas y la Vía Láctea se veía increíblemente nítida, casi al alcance de la mano, resultaba imposible no añorar a cierto idiota ridículo, echado a su lado disertando sobre el brillo y la magnitud de las estrellas que titilaban sobre sus cabezas.

Oikawa, por su parte, casi no tenía tiempo de desanimarse. Todo era nuevo, desconocido y genial a su alrededor, y el primer mes de intercambio se le pasó casi volando. El entrenador que lo había reclutado resultó ser un tipo muy estricto en horario de entrenamiento, pero fuera de allí se comportaba como un tío jovial con su equipo, siempre haciendo chistes y organizando barbacoas para afianzar las relaciones entre sus jugadores. Los nuevos compañeros de equipo de Tooru también eran toda gente que le resultaba muy interesante y genial, muchos de ellos también eran extranjeros en intercambio. Solían entretenerse enseñándose palabras regionales entre ellos, de sus propios países; así Oikawa pronto aprendió un pequeño repertorio de insultos en cinco idiomas distintos. Pensaba maliciosamente que le servirían para incordiar a Ushijima, aunque, teniendo en cuenta la simpleza mental de Wakatoshi y que escasamente entendía cuando lo insultaba en japonés, probablemente las agresiones en otros idiomas las tomaría como algo positivo.

Entre los entrenamientos generales y los particulares para mejorar el rendimiento de su rodilla, las clases regulares de su carrera y los cursos extra para mejorar el inglés, Oikawa estaba lo suficientemente ocupado y motivado como para que su ánimo volviera a ser el de antes de su lesión. Se mantenía al corriente con sus amigos casi a diario, mediante mensajes por celular, al igual que con Iwaizumi; con él, además, hablaba por video-llamada casi todos los fines de semana.

—Ya, Wasabi, déjame hablar con tu Padre Número Uno un rato —suplicaba Tooru una de esas otoñales tarde de domingo en que charlaban por video-llamada.

Wasabi se ponía como loco cada vez que lo escuchaba hablando a través del computador, y corría a lamer la pantalla y dejar su apestosa pelota de hule sobre el teclado, esperando que Tooru jugara con él.

—¿Padre Número Uno? —Repitió Iwaizumi alzando una ceja y corriendo a Wasabi hacia un costado.

—Yo soy el Número Dos —aclaró Oikawa—. Tienes el beneficio de momento porque a Wasabi lo encontraste tú, pero de nuestro próximo hijo seré yo el Padre Número Uno.

—¿Próximo hijo?

—Sí, sé que había planteado tener una tortuga porque viven mucho y no corremos riesgo de enviudar de hijo —continuó exponiendo como si tal cosa—, pero me ha picado la curiosidad por tener un cerdito.

—¿Un cerdo? —Hajime parecía una máquina a repetición—. Bueno, con lo que estás subiendo de peso no es muy extraño que tu hijo fuese un cerdo...

Cierto era que Oikawa estaba comiendo mucho y había ganado peso; pero estaba saludable porque, con los entrenamientos, todo ese peso nuevo era transformado en músculos en los lugares indicados, como en sus piernas y su trasero.

—¡Un _Mini Pig_! —Siguió fantaseando Tooru—. Quedan pequeños y son adorables —una compañera de curso se la pasaba mostrándole videos de su propio mini cerdito.

—¿Para qué quieres un cerdo de mascota...?

—¡De hijo!

—¿... Para comértelo en Año Nuevo?

Oikawa resopló indignado pero la conversación se vio interrumpida por la llegada de Carlos, el compañero de cuarto de Tooru. El joven, acostumbrado a ver esas video-llamadas, saludó a Iwaizumi antes de echarse en su cama a leer unos textos.

—Como te iba diciendo, Iwa-chan, yo...

Pero otra vez fueron interrumpidos. Esta vez la puerta se abrió de par y en par y por ella aparecieron dos rubios enormes y atléticos, uno de ellos venía solo vestido con una toalla en la cintura. El que sí estaba vestido se puso a hablar con Carlos y el otro se acercó a Oikawa, inclinándose para pasarle un brazo por los hombros mientras le sonreía a la cámara del laptop.

— _Hi there, Iwa-chan!_ —Lo saludó en tono amistoso.

Hajime a penas varió el gesto.

— _Hi_ —repuso en tono agrio.

Aquellos dos matones rubios eran unos gemelos irlandeses que, como Oikawa, se había hecho adictos a la comida que preparaba Carlos y, de paso, se habían vuelto buenos amigos con Tooru.

Oikawa se entretuvo unos minutos charlando con ellos en inglés. Según lo poco que pudo entender Iwaizumi, estaban planificando encontrarse luego para comer juntos y chantajeaban a Carlos para que cocinara una vez más. Luego de un poco de charla y risas, los gemelos arrastraron a Carlos con ellos y le dijeron algo a Oikawa antes de marcharse, cerrando la puerta.

—Bueno, yo también debo irme a comer algo —dijo Iwaizumi cuando quedaron a solas en la charla una vez más. Por la diferencia horaria casi era hora de su almuerzo, mientras que Oikawa a penas iba a cenar.

—Nos vemos de nuevo el fin de semana que viene —asintió Tooru—. No me engañes con alguien más, Iwa-chan.

Solía hacer ese comentario con la intención de picarlo, no por real preocupación al respecto.

—A este paso parece más factible que tú me engañes —replicó Iwaizumi forcejeando con Wasabi, que quería lamerle la cara.

—¿ _Yo_? —Se extrañó Oikawa.

—Eres tú el que anda rodeado de gigantes rubios y atléticos que pronuncian bien el inglés de las canciones que te gustan —hacía unos días Oikawa le había mandado un breve audio de un karaoke improvisado con sus amigos los irlandeses.

Tooru largó una risita pero se puso serio al ver la expresión de Hajime.

—Oh, vamos, Iwa-chan, ¿quién necesita a un rubio alto, atlético, que entona bien y sabe pronunciar inglés...? —Planteó en tono inocente—. Cuando en casa tengo mi propio enano moreno de jardín, que canta en inglés como un Neanderthal afónico.

—¿Enano de jardín? —Repitió Iwaizumi con un rictus—. Sabes que me cobraré todas estas charlas cuando vuelvas, ¿verdad?

—Cuento con ello —sonrió Tooru, provocativo.

El tiempo continuó avanzando, algunos días eternos y otros muy breves, hasta que llegaron los fríos anticipados de invierno y luego la Navidad. Para esa fecha en específico, Ushijima y su padre habían invitado a Oikawa para que la pasara con ellos.

—Aquí en Occidente la Navidad es más bien una reunión familiar —expuso Ushijima una tarde que se habían encontrado.

Casi no se veían, pues sus universidades quedaban en diferentes partes del Estado, pero unas pocas veces se habían reunido para recorrer zonas turísticas y enviarles fotos a sus amigos. Aquel día en particular había salido a recorrer San Francisco luego de haber tenido una serie de prácticas en conjunto con el equipo deportivo de la universidad del lugar.

—Pero no somos familia —replicó Tooru, recordando que en Japón aquella fecha era una excusa más para el romance, y su última Navidad con Iwaizumi...

—Somos amigos, es casi lo mismo —repuso Ushijima con simpleza.

—No somos ami… —empezó a denegar automáticamente Oikawa, sin embargo se detuvo a media frase.

Ambos estaban apoyados contra la barandilla del barco que los llevaba de excursión por la bahía de San Francisco; casi sobre sus cabezas se hallaba el imponente puente Golden Gate y acababan de mandarles una veintena de fotos con gestos estúpidos a su grupo de amigos en Japón. Incluso le habían pedido a una señora que los fotografiara y se habían parado en la punta de la embarcación pretendiendo hacer la escena de Titanic. Claro que en la siguiente foto Oikawa estaba tratando de echar a Ushijima por la borda, mientras que Jack había tratado de salvar a Rose de un destino similar.

—De acuerdo —cedió Tooru al final—, ahí estaré para Navidad.

Ushijima asintió solemnemente y continuaron la excursión charlando sobre las prácticas de volley de aquel día.

Diciembre avanzó rápidamente así como los días fríos. Por fin llegó la bendita Navidad y Oikawa, aún sin estar muy convencido, la pasó con la familia paterna de Ushijima. El padre de su amigo se había casado con una mujer norteamericana, con la cual tenía una hija de unos once años. A pesar de solo compartir la mitad del código genético con su medio hermano mayor, la cría era insufriblemente parecida a Wakatoshi.

—Tu amigo es guapo —comentó la chiquilla.

—Es un buen armador —replicó Ushijima, como si aquel fuera un atributo mucho más digno de mencionarse que la apariencia.

Tooru hizo una mueca y continuó comiendo canapés, mientras la cría lo observaba fijamente.

—Debiste venir a visitarnos antes —comentó ella finalmente, muy seria.

Oikawa tuvo ganas de echarse a gritar y tirarse de los pelos, exasperado.

No obstante no conocer prácticamente a nadie, la mayoría de los invitados a la reunión de aquella noche eran gente relacionada al deporte y al volleyball, por lo que Tooru pasó una velada interesante hablando del tema que más le interesaba. Pasada la medianoche, luego del brindis y de que se abrieran los regalos, Oikawa salió un momento al patio. Adentro la gente reunida seguía charlando y riendo de forma amena, pero él necesitaba un momento a solas. A pesar de lo bien que se había adaptado a su estancia de intercambio en Estados Unidos, momentos así removían las sensaciones de nostalgia y añoranza. Mucho más temprano había hablado con Iwaizumi y con sus amigos, cuya Navidad llegaba con más de medio día de ventaja. Se preguntaba qué estarían haciendo en ese mismo momento; los chicos seguramente estarían reunidos en torno al kotatsu en el departamento de Kuro y Bokuto, bebiendo algo caliente, comiendo porquerías y charlando tonterías, posiblemente chismes de la fiesta universitaria por Navidad. Iwaizumi, por su parte, debía estar trabajando en el restaurante, luciendo aquel uniforme que le sentaba tan bien. A Oikawa le gustaba aquella época del año en Japón, y en ese momento extrañaba bastante las tradiciones de su país.

Pronto llegaría Año Nuevo, por lo que todos debían estar preparando las limpiezas de fin de año, y luego en Enero llegaría el " _Seijin No hi"_ , o " _Día de la mayoría de edad_ " en Japón. En aquel feriado, todos los jóvenes que hayan cumplido los veinte años entre el dos de Abril del año anterior y el primero de Abril del año corriente, se reúnen en las ceremonias que organizan cada ciudad o pueblo, para que el Alcalde de la zona les dé la bienvenida a la vida adulta. Luego de la ceremonia protocolar, y tras muchas fotos en los santuarios, los jóvenes se van de salida para festejar entre ellos, las chicas luciendo bellos kimonos y los chicos, en su mayoría, de traje y corbata. Oikawa se desanimó un tanto al caer en la cuenta de que no estaría presente en aquel evento, que no estaría junto a Hajime para verlo vestido de traje mientras le daban la bienvenida formal a la vida adulta, y que luego tampoco estaría para el enloquecido festejo que seguro montarían Hanamaki y Matsukawa.

Sintiéndose un tanto melancólico, Tooru exhaló una gran bocanada de aire que dibujó un vaho blanquecino en torno a su rostro. Mientras deambulaba por el patio, metiendo una mano en el bolsillo del abrigo; no le extrañó para nada encontrar a Ushijima allí también, en un rincón apartado mientras observaba la pantalla de su celular.

—¿Esperando el mensaje de " _Feliz Navidad_ " de la Golden Retriever? —Preguntó Oikawa al acercarse a él.

Tuvo la oportunidad de conocer en persona a la rubia en cuestión, esa que aparecía en todas las fotos de las redes sociales colgando del brazo de Ushijima, o sospechosamente pegada a él. Pertenecía al equipo de atletismo de la universidad a la que ahora asistía Wakatoshi y parecía tener algún fetiche particular por los hombres orientales, porque también se había mostrado muy simpática y excesivamente afectuosa con Oikawa. En otras circunstancias la chica le hubiese caído bien, pero Tooru aún hacía causa común con el corazón roto de Shirabu y no terminaba de aceptar que había fallado como Hada Madrina.

—Ah, Oikawa —dijo Ushijima al reparar en él; dudó un momento y volvió a fijar la vista en la pantalla de su celular.

Apoyándose contra una columna que había allí, Tooru le dio un trago al vaso de jugo que traía en una mano. El silencio duró unos momento más, hasta que Ushijima comentó:

—Trataba de enviarle un mensaje a Shirabu.

—Me parece genial.

—Pero no sé qué escribir.

Tooru fingió considerarlo un momento.

—Qué tal esto —carraspeó—: " _Feliz Navidad. Te extraño a ti y tu carácter retorcido de mierda que, por razones incomprensibles para el resto, a mí se me hace tierno. Ah, y también echo de menos tu pequeño y cabrón trasero. Siempre tuyo, la Vaca que Inmigró y te abandonó_ " —terminó de recitar con pretendida seriedad—. ¿Qué te parece?

—… _a mí se me hace… tierno… Ah, y también… echo de… menos…_ —murmuraba Ushijima pausadamente mientras tecleaba en su celular.

—¿En serio? —Murmuró Oikawa, desconcertado, y meneó la cabeza—. De verdad que a veces me pregunto si solo naciste así de idiota, o si tomas cursos en los ratos libres para perfeccionarte.

Ushijima no le prestó atención a sus palabras, pero tampoco siguió tecleando. Con gesto adusto bajó el celular y se lo guardó en el bolsillo.

—No he sabido mucho de Shirabu desde hace tiempo —reconoció entonces. Pocas veces se mensajeaban y, de ambas partes, los textos eran escuetos y concisos—. ¿Quizá ya no le interesa saber de mí?

—Seguramente es todo lo contrario —replicó Oikawa; era fácil imaginar a Shirabu coleccionando cuanto recorte de diario hubiese que mencionara a Ushijima, y grabando con dedicación todos los encuentros televisados en los que apareciera.

—Nunca hemos hecho video-llamadas como tú e Iwaizumi.

—Uff, de lo que se pierden… —agitó una mano frente a su propia cara, como si pretendiera refrescarse de un calor que no se sentía en aquella noche invernal. Ushijima lo miró serio, sin entender y aún con expresión adusta por sus cavilaciones. Tooru inhaló profundamente, armándose de paciencia—. Mira, Vacatoshi, yo volveré a Japón. Volveré a mi lugar, con mi gente, con Iwa-chan… Por mucho que nos echemos de menos ahora mismo e inventemos cosas raras para evitar extrañarnos tanto, eventualmente nos reuniremos de nuevo —hizo una pausa—. Tú no lo harás, no volverás, y Shirabu lo sabe.

Ushijima frunció el ceño.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Me refiero a que este distanciamiento comunicacional es la única forma que tiene Shirabu de evitarse echarte de menos indefinidamente.

—Entonces él… —su ceño fruncido se acentuó.

—Sí, está tratando de superarte y olvidarte —confirmó Oikawa—. Se llama " _seguir adelante_ " —añadió, dándole otro trago a su jugo—. Justo como tú hiciste cuando continuaste moviéndote hacia adelante, dejándolo atrás a él.

—Yo no…

—Sí, lo hiciste. Pero, hey, nadie te está culpando, estás siguiendo tus propias metas de vida y eso es genial —encogió un hombro—. Aún así, siempre que se avanza se deja algo detrás… En este caso, _alguien_ —compuso una mueca—. Cosas de la vida, Princesa Vaca.

Se sumieron en un silencio meditabundo, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos, mientras se escuchaban los festejos de los vecinos del barrio, aún brindando y celebrando.

—¿Por qué demonios estamos tomando solo jugo y no alcohol? —Preguntó Oikawa de pronto, señalando su vaso y el de Ushijima, el cual había dejado sobre una superficie cercana.

—Porque somos deportistas de alto rendimiento —apuntó Ushijima.

—¡Es Navidad, vaca estúpida, al demonio con el alto rendimiento por esta noche! —Lo tomó del codo, arrastrándolo hacia el interior de la casa de nuevo—. Vamos a probar ese bendito ponche que hizo la mujer de tu padre, ¡y después le enviaremos un saludo navideño a Shirabu como Jesús recién nacido manda!

Ya atardecía en Japón cuando Iwaizumi y Shirabu recibieron sendos mensajes al celular, con un video adjunto cada uno. En el que le llegó a Hajime se lo veía a Oikawa ebrio como una cuba y acurrucado debajo del árbol navideño, con un lazo atado en la cabeza mientras se auto-proclamaba su regalo viviente; en tanto Ushijima, tan ebrio como él, cantaba villancicos de fondo. Por otro lado, en el video que le llegó a Shirabu solo se lo veía a Wakatoshi, todo desaliñado, con los brazos extendidos como si estuviese crucificado y con un enorme siete dibujado en la frente; estaba parado tan rígido como robot.

" _¡Dile algo a la cámara!_ ", se escuchaba la voz de Oikawa que lo apremiaba, " _Baila, canta, muge, ¡haz algo!_ ".

Ushijima se tambaleó, con la mirada fija y vidriosa.

" _¡Fuliz… Navudad!_ ", se las arregló para balbucear. Luego carraspeó, esforzándose en pronunciar bien y añadió: " _Deberías… venir a… no olvidarme_ ".

Dicho lo cual cayó redondo al suelo. Entonces se lo oyó a Tooru exclamar: " _¡De nuevo se muere la vaca!_ ", y ahí terminaba el video.

Aquellos videos, por supuesto, pronto llegaron también a los celulares de sus propios amigos. Kuroo lo tituló: " _El Alien Regalado y la Crucifixión de la Vaca Olvidada_ ", y solía reenviarlo por el grupo en medio de cualquier charla, solo para molestar.

En Tokio, a su vez, los chicos atravesaban sus propias complicaciones académicas y personales.

Kuroo estaba cada vez más tapado de trabajos y prácticas en el laboratorio, además de los entrenamientos con el equipo de volleyball. Mantener una relación de pareja le hubiese resultado imposible de no haber estado saliendo con Kenma quien, además de ser poco apegado y escasamente demandante de atención, estaba tan atareado como él, por lo que prácticamente no se veían casi nunca, aún viviendo en la misma ciudad. A penas y pudieron compartir la Navidad juntos, aunque ambos estaban tan cansados que se limitaron a ver películas tirados en el sillón del departamento. Sin embargo, el celular de Kenma no paraba de sonar por mensajes entrantes.

—¿No piensa parar nunca? —Refunfuñó Kuroo la octava vez que pausaba una de las películas.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Kenma, cansino; contestó el mensaje y apagó el celular, lanzándolo lejos—. Se acerca la fecha de entrega y Miyuki nos tiene locos a todos…

Casi como pasatiempo grupal más que como proyecto serio, Miyuki se había lanzado a publicar un web-cómic BL, mientras Kenma y Yuu le ayudaban a programar y realizar el juego-novela gráfica basado en dicha historia. Para absoluta sorpresa de todos, la historia tuvo tal buen recibimiento que pronto le llovieron ofertas a Miyuki para trasladarlo a diferentes formatos, y ahora luchaba con los tiempos de entrega de los manuscritos para el manga de la historia. Como era novata y no tenía asistentes ni equipo de trabajo, pronto Yuu y Kenma pasaron a ser sus asistentes personales.

—Incluso Shouyo y Tadashi terminaron ayudándonos en la última entrega —le contó Kenma a Kuroo en esa oportunidad.

Kuroo alzó una ceja, más curioso por eso de " _Tadashi_ " que por la anécdota en sí misma.

—Hasta Kageyama ayudó colocando los patrones de texturas en las páginas —añadió Kenma.

Tsukishima, que también estaba presente en esa oportunidad, se la había pasado de lo lindo fotografiando cada una de las estupefactas expresiones de Kageyama con cada nueva página que le pasaban para que colocara texturas, pues justo era un capítulo yaoi algo explícito…

Sin embargo, Kuroo y Kenma no era los únicos que se veían poco a pesar de estar en la misma ciudad. Bokuto y Akaashi, aún después de aclarar los malentendidos entre ambos, coincidían poco y nada en horarios para lograr verse más seguido. No obstante, se las habían arreglado improvisando ciertos encuentros…

Se acercaba San Valentín y todos los comercios estaban adornados con motivos al respecto. Entre los copos de nieve y las lucecitas con formas de rosas o corazones en los locales, las calles de Tokio parecían celebrar una nueva Navidad. Una de esas noches, en un bar perdido de un callejón aún más perdido en el mar del centro comercial, una banda emergente daba un recital de indie rock. En medio de la semi-oscuridad que reinaba en el recinto, pincelada por los destellos de los juegos de luces que danzaban entre el público enardecido, la gente cantaba, tomaba y perdía la cabeza. Apartados de esa marea de gente en éxtasis musical, más allá de las paredes grafitteadas con pintura flúor que guiaban por los laberínticos pasillos, Bokuto y Akaashi se habían encerrado en uno de los cubículos del baño de hombres, embriagándose uno del otro. La música del recital les llegaba hueca y grave, pero fuerte, haciendo vibrar los paneles que dividían los cubículos. La gente entraba y salía del mal iluminado baño, demasiado embriagada como para reparar en nada, solo refrescándose un momento antes de volver al centro del éxtasis musical. Pero ellos dos no eran conscientes de nada de eso, demasiado concentrados en besarse y tocarse durante aquella escasa media hora que tenían para compartir juntos.

—Te extrañaba —murmuró Bokuto con voz ronca, mordisqueando el cuello de Akaashi mientras sus manos se abrían camino dentro del elástico de su pantalón, acariciando la piel firme de su trasero.

—Lo hicimos ayer… —musitó Keiji, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza echada hacia atrás, al tiempo que sus manos se deslizaban bajo la camiseta de Kotaro para palpar los tensos músculos de su espalda.

—Fue hace mucho —insistió, dejando escapar un sonoro jadeo cuando sintió los dedos de Akaashi bajándole el cierre para acariciarle la entrepierna sin más preámbulos.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo —explicó Keiji, susurrándole al oído.

Bokuto asintió con expresión oscura, demasiado concentrado en las sensaciones de la parte baja de su cuerpo como para responder nada coherente. Sus labios volvieron a buscar la boca de Akaashi, entrelazando sus lenguas con desesperada necesidad; se acariciaban y frotaban con avidez, fastidiados por las capas de ropa que impedían el contacto piel a piel, pero allí no podían quitarse las prendas. El sofocante calor y el reverberante sonido de la música parecían embotarles aún más los sentidos, ambos perdidos en las intensas sensaciones que se producían el uno al otro. El tiempo corría en contra así que, sin más dilación que ponerse un condón todo apresurado, Bokuto volteó a Akaashi contra la pared, ubicándose detrás suyo para introducirse en él de a poco, tratando de no ser brusco. Sin embargo, Keiji arqueó la espalda, alzado la cadera para apremiarlo a moverse más. Bokuto gruño por lo bajo, abrumado; rara vez tenía el control de aquellos encuentros, siempre era Akaashi quien marcaba el ritmo. Se inclinó para lamerle la base del cuello mientras profundizaba las embestidas al compás de la música que aumentaba el volumen en un intenso _crescendo_ , ahogando los jadeos y gemidos de aquel último cubículo en el baño de hombres.

Momentos más tarde, ambos chicos vadeaban entre el mar de gente que atendía el recital para salir del recinto. Bokuto retiró una mochila de la zona del guardarropas y, antes de salir, se calzó una gorra, unos lentes oscuros y un bigote.

—Ve rápido o llegarás tarde —le indicó Akaashi una vez que salieron al fresco aire de las calles nocturnas; el estruendo de la música cambió por el ruido del tráfico.

—¿Nos vemos el sábado? —Quiso saber Bokuto.

—Quién sabe.

—Deberías saberlo todo, eres el chico de los registros Akaáshicos.

Akaashi lo contempló con gesto hastiado. Hacía un par de semanas una tipa de esas que predicaban guías espirituales había abordado a Bokuto en una calle, hablándole sobre la importancia de los registros akáshicos y los maestros espirituales que podían acceder a ellos. Kotaro no había entendido un pepino de toda la charla, pero se le había metido la idea de que Akaashi era su guía espiritual hacia todos los conocimientos del cosmos. Según él, eso explicaba que Keiji lo conociera tan bien casi desde el inicio, logrando descifrar la manera de manejar sus vaivenes emocionales como nadie más lo hacía.

—Se te hace tarde, Bokuto-san.

—¡Oh, cierto!

Sin importarle el gentío a su alrededor y aprovechando el camuflaje que le otorgaba su " _atuendo casual_ ", Kotaro se inclinó y le dio un último e intenso beso a Keiji, antes de sonreír alegremente y salir todo apresurado a un evento social de su equipo deportivo. Akaashi lo observó mientras se perdía entre la multitud, para luego darse la vuelta y emprender la marcha con las manos en los bolsillos, mientras unos dispersos copos de nieve revoloteaban en el aire.

Como seguían sin poder coincidir demasiado en horarios o días disponibles, habían empezado a reunirse de improvisto y apresuradamente, siempre que tuvieron al menos una o media hora libre para hacerlo. Todo había comenzado casi por accidente, una noche en que, fortuitamente, habían coincidido en el mismo bar. Bokuto estaba allí presente por un evento de uno de los _sponsor_ del equipo, y Akaashi había llegado acompañando a algunos compañeros de clases, ya que no tenía nada mejor que hacer porque Kotaro estaba ocupado. Sin planeamiento ni premeditación, terminaron escabulléndose hacia un almacén vacío del recinto para hacerlo a escondidas. A partir de aquella noche comenzaron con esa nueva costumbre de citarse de improviso, a mitad de camino de donde estuviera cada uno, generalmente con el único fin de tener sexo, pues charlar ya lo hacían por mensajes o llamadas. Así habían recorrido buena parte de los moteles donde dejaban entrar a parejas de hombres, o simplemente se habían escurrido por los huecos de la ciudad: construcciones abandonadas, un ascensor fuera de servicio, el baño de una gasolinera, algún callejón perdido y solitario; eran algunos de los lugares que habían sido testigos de su ardiente impaciencia hormonal.

Aunque no estuviera convencido de ello, Bokuto continuaba manteniendo su relación en secreto a ojos de su club deportivo. Así pues, el siguiente sábado, siendo San Valentín, no podría pasarlo con Akaashi porque debía asistir a una gala formal con su equipo. Por supuesto debía llevar acompañante, pero debía ser mujer. Sumire, claro, sería quien lo acompañaría.

—Parece que en este San Valentín seremos solo nosotros tres —comentó Kuroo el sábado por la noche.

Él, Daichi y Akaashi estaban sentados en la sala de su departamento, esperando el inicio de una maratón de películas de terror en un canal con programación " _Anti-romance_ ". Daichi no podía pasarlo con Suga por obvias razones, mientras que Kenma había viajado con Miyuki y Yuu a otra ciudad para asistir a una convención de mangas, anime y videojuegos.

—Al menos podremos ver " _El juego del miedo_ " sin problemas —observó Akaashi. Cuando Bokuto estaba presente era imposible ver una película de terror sin sus constantes interrupciones.

—¿Tu novio está por asistir a una gala acompañado de otra persona, y a ti te preocupa ver una película de terror sin interrupciones? —replicó Kuroo mirándolo fijamente; Akaashi se limitó a masticar con calma su bollo relleno de carne—. Definitivamente eres perfecto para mi bro.

—Gracias por la aprobación —asintió el otro chico, y continuó comiendo tranquilamente.

—Me pregunto si Oikawa nos enviará el saludo de San Valentín que sea para Iwaizumi —terció Daichi de pronto, conteniendo la risa al rememorar.

Unas semanas atrás, mientras cada uno de los chicos atendía sus asuntos cotidianos, les llegó un particular mensaje al chat grupal que tenían. " _Siempre tuyo, tu sexy Conejitokawa_ ", rezaba el texto, acompañado de una selfie de Oikawa prácticamente desnudo, vistiendo una ajustada ropa interior oscura con tirantes, un collarín con corbata, los puños alrededor de las muñecas y unas oscuras orejas de conejo sobre la cabeza. Tooru había adoptado la maña de mandarle selfies vergonzosas a Hajime solo para sacarlo de quicio y abochornarlo en horario de clases o trabajo. Sin embargo, en aquella oportunidad se confundió y envió la foto a su grupo de amigos. Daichi estaba aburrido en clases; Kuroo estaba en el laboratorio, anotando las mediciones de un experimento; Bokuto estaba en los vestuarios de su club, rodeado de sus compañeros y terminando de cambiarse; y Ushijima se encontraba reunido con compañeros de la universidad, teniendo una larga noche de estudio. Todos miraron el mensaje en cuestión casi por costumbre, esperando algún comentario tonto. Los cuatro largaron una sonora carcajada allí donde estaban. Oikawa, por supuesto, pasó a ser el blanco número uno de las burlas por las siguientes semanas. Kuroo incluso le pidió a Miyuki un editado rápido y ahora, cada vez que Tooru hablaba por el grupo, Kuroo enviaba la imagen de de Iwaizumi con una zanahoria pegada en la entrepierna. " _La zanahoria contra la angustia oral de Conejitokawa_ ", se titulaba la imagen en cuestión.

—¿No nos había bloqueado? —Preguntó Kuroo.

—El bloqueo duró un día —le recordó Daichi—. Ya sabes que no puede soportar estar al margen de lo que hablemos en grupo.

Se escucharon unos ruidos y los tres voltearon la vista al tiempo que Bokuto aparecía por el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones, con expresión contrariada mientras lucía un traje formal de tres piezas.

—Me siento estúpido —refunfuñó, malhumorado.

—No te sientes estúpido, lo eres —indicó Kuroo para luego lanzar un silbido apreciativo, mirándolo de arriba abajo—. Wow, bro, te ves… W _ow_.

—¿En serio, bro? —Los ojos de Bokuto brilllaron ante el halago—. ¿Tú qué crees, Akaashi?

—Que tienes mal anudada la corbata —replicó Akaashi, poniéndose de pie para ir a ajustársela—. Listo.

—Deberías acompañarme tú a la gala —se quejó Bokuto entonces.

—Algún día podré acompañarte.

—Pero hoy no —Kotaro pareció ponerse mustio en segundos.

—Hoy no —confirmó Akaashi en tono calmo, aunque realmente también hubiese querido quejarse.

—¡Prometo que algún día jugaré en un equipo en que pueda llevarte a todos los eventos conmigo, Akaashee! —Exclamó Bokuto de golpe, saliendo de su desánimo repentinamente.

Así pasó San Valentín para el grupo de amigos, todos alejados de sus respectivas parejas. Lo más relevante de la fecha fue que Sumire, en plena gala, le había vaciado dos copas de champagne en la cara a uno de los idiotas que solía meterse con Bokuto, pues el tipo se había pasado la velada haciendo comentarios incisivos contra él. A pesar de no haber asistido al evento, Akaashi agradeció la inmunidad social que otorgaba el despampanante vestido que lucía Sumire, a quien nadie le recriminó aquella escena. Él tendría que haberle partido la botella de champagne por la cabeza a ese idiota, y dudaba que le hubiesen perdonado sin más el acto.

Así, el invierno fue dándole paso poco a poco a la siguiente primavera. Mientras el frío remitía de a poco y los árboles se preparaban para florecer una vez más, los chicos en Japón seguían con atención los campeonatos universitarios en Estados Unidos, porque todo indicaba que Oikawa y Ushijima tenían grandes posibilidades de enfrentarse de nuevo. Y así fue. Para ver el encuentro en vivo, Kuroo, Daichi y Bokuto tuvieron que despertarse a las cinco de la mañana. Las tomas de la cámara previas al partido capturaron un momento que a ninguno de ellos le sorprendió: Oikawa se tiraba de un párpado inferior con un dedo mientras sacaba la lengua, y Ushijima lo saludaba con la mano desde la banca de su propio equipo. Por fin, el encuentro dio comienzo. Sin embargo, aún habiendo atravesado todo un océano, habían cosas que no cambiarían tan fácilmente. Una vez más, el equipo de Ushijima fue el ganador.

Mientras tanto, el tiempo seguía pasando sin que ellos casi lo notaran, todos atareados y concentrados en sus asuntos. Los días se acumularon en semanas, las semanas se hicieron meses, los meses vieron florecer y deshojarse a los cerezo, mientras el intenso calor veraniego volvía a instalarse en el país del sol naciente. A mediados de Julio, durante un sofocante sábado, Oikawa arribó nuevamente al aeropuerto internacional de Narita.

Atravesó las puertas de desembarque caminando a toda velocidad y estirando el cuello, mirando en todas direcciones con expresión ansiosa. Pero su ansiedad estaba injustificada. Iwaizumi estaba allí, esperándolo como había prometido. Lo vio apoyado sobre una columna, mirando la pantalla que anunciaba los arribos y despegues del aeropuerto; entonces volteó la vista y sus miradas por fin se reencontraron, después de tantos meses. Empezaron a avanzar el uno hacia el otro, apurando el paso, pero a mitad de camino Oikawa se detuvo abruptamente y le hizo señas a Iwaizumi para que hiciera lo mismo. Hajime se detuvo, frunciendo el ceño. A penas quince metros los separaban y no entendía qué podía ser tan importante para no acortarlos cuanto antes. En ese momento le sonó el celular y vio que era una llamada entrante de Oikawa, a pesar de que estaba ahí, en frente suyo, casi al alcance de la mano.

—¿Qué rayos hacemos? —Dijo Iwaizumi al atender el llamado.

—Es nuestro reencuentro, Iwa-chan —respondió Oikawa, gesticulando en la distancia—. ¡Debe ser memorable!

—¿Y qué quieres que suceda? —Se ofuscó Hajime—. ¿Que toda la gente presente en el aeropuerto empiece a cantar como si estuviésemos en un musical y entonen " _You're the one that I want_ ", de Grease, mientras nos reunimos?

—No es una mala idea.

—Oikawa…

—Ya, tengo una idea —replicó Tooru—. Solo corre lento hacia mí.

—¿Lento?

—Sí, como a cámara lenta.

—Estamos rodeados de gente, ridículo.

—¿Y eso a quién le importa? ¡Es nuestro reencuentro!

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —se resignó Hajime, cortando la comunicación y guardándose el celular en el bolsillo.

Oikawa, en cambio, no guardó su teléfono. En su lugar lo usó para poner a sonar a todo volumen la canción " _Time after time_ ", de Cindy Lauper. La gente a su alrededor los observaba entre extrañada y risueña mientras los dos chicos corrían en pretendida cámara lenta hasta reencontrarse.

—" _If you 're lost you can look and you will find me… Time after time_ " —Cantaba Oikawa junto a su celular—. " _If you fall I will catch you… I'll be waiting… Time after time_ ".

Cuando por fin estuvieron a un palmo de distancia, Oikawa abrió los brazos para recibir su tan ansiado abrazo de reencuentro. Sin embargo, Iwaizumi le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y le plantó un largo beso a vista de todo el mundo. Hubieron gesto de sorpresa, algún que otro silbido y hasta unos aplausos.

—¡ABRAZO OCHENTOWLSO DE REENCUENTROOO!

Iwaizumi a penas tuvo tiempo de hacerse a un lado antes de que Bokuto, Kuroo y Daichi cayeran sobre Oikawa en un efusivo abrazo grupal.

—¡Bienvenido, Conejitokawa! —Rió Kuroo.

—¡Ya basta con eso!

—Deja en paz a nuestro Bugs Bunny, Kuroo —intervino Daichi.

—¡Daichi, tu también no!

—¡Qué bueno es estar juntos de nuevo! —Sonrió Bokuto, casi trepado sobre sus amigos—. Me siento como… como…

—¿Siete? —dijo una profunda voz, mientras otros musculosos brazos se unían al abrazo grupal.

—¡USHIBROOOO!

Y cayeron todos despatarrados al suelo por el ímpetu del salto de Bokuto. La gente se reía, unas señoras se veían preocupadas, y algunos hasta filmaban. Mientras Oikawa se quejaba de que le habían metido un dedo en el ojo, Kuroo y Daichi no paraban de reír, Ushijima parecía un robot rigído sobre sus amigos y Bokuto exclamaba:

—¡Volvemos a ser los cinco puntos cardinales!

.

.

.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTA: no sé a quién le dije que este iba a ser un cap corto. Evidentemente mentí, vilmente. En mi defensa diré que empezó siendo de a penas 2500 palabras y todo el resto lo agregué mientras editaba XD! A veces me odio ajajajaja En fin, pasé a actualizar rápidamente porque debo irme de nuevo D: (pensaba actualizar anoche pero mi escasa vida social se activó sorpresivamente xD). Me quedan reviews del cap anterior sin responder, lo sé! Esta noche en cuanto vuelva los respondo bellamente :3 En fin, espero que les haya gustado el cap, y si no, me voy al rincón emo con Bokuto D': Yyyy eso es todo por ahora :3 ya quedan pocos caps para el final! Aunque ya saben, con mi ritmo de actus me llegará la próxima Navidad xDDD (anécdota aparte: un día pensaba que sería lindo subir el último cap el 4 de Mayo, justo un año después de empezar a publicar el fic… ahora me doy cuenta que me quedan dos meses hasta ese día y 6 capítulos por escribir xDDD o sea, 3 caps por mes. Nadie me creería si prometo subirlos pronto XD! Ojalá se me ilumine la cabeza y lo haga :B)
> 
> Saludos a todos! Gracias por leer :3 Los loveo!


	41. Capítulo 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "All my loving"

 

La campanilla de la tienda sonó al abrirse la puerta; el joven vendedor sentado detrás del mostrador apartó la vista de su celular un momento para saludar al nuevo cliente, y luego volvió la atención a lo suyo. Era una tarde muy tranquila, aburrida, y demasiado calurosa, por lo que casi toda la gente que había pasado por la tienda se había llevado solamente helados o bebidas frescas.

Iwaizumi, en cambio, deambuló por los pasillos buscando varios productos. Oikawa y él no estarían muchos días en Tokio, pero necesitaban algunas provisiones para sobrevivir hasta viajar de regreso a Miyagi. Mientras tomaba algunos envases de ramen instantáneo y cosas por el estilo, Hajime iba pensando que bien podría haber esperado al día siguiente para hacer las compras en un lugar más grande y así poder conseguir cosas más saludables. Sin embargo, salir del departamento de Kuroo y Bokuto aquella tarde se le había antojado casi urgente. No solo porque el reencuentro de aquellos cinco desquiciados (con la excepción de Daichi, quizá), era demasiado para sobrevivir muchas horas junto a ellos sin perpetrar un homicidio grupal; si no porque también había querido darle su espacio a Tooru para que pudiese compartir con sus amigos, solos ellos cinco como siempre. Iwaizumi se llevaba bien con todos pero sabía que habían cosas que necesitaban charlar en grupo, probablemente ridiculeces muy ridículas, valga la redundancia, pero cosas de amigos al fin. Ya luego tendría toda la noche por delante a solas con Oikawa, y el resto del verano juntos en Miyagi. Podía esperar unas horas más…, por mucho que lo tentaran las ganas de acapararlo durante mil días con sus noches. Siguió recorriendo las estanterías de productos instantáneos y de pronto se topó con unos envases de comida extranjera; una colorida bolsita estaba rotulada como " _Tortillas para tacos mexicanos_ ", y las ansias de acaparar se multiplicaron por doscientos.

A unas cuadras de allí, en el departamento de los chicos, Daichi escondía una sonrisa mientras la escena ante sus ojos volvía a ser tan absurda como en los viejos tiempos. Bokuto estaba tendido boca abajo en el suelo, con los brazos y las piernas extendidos; Oikawa se hallaba sentado sobre su espalda con las piernas cruzadas y pose altanera, mientras Ushijima le sostenía las muñecas a Kotaro, en tanto Kuroo le sujetaba las piernas.

—¿Cuál es tu defensa? —Preguntó Tooru en tono altivo, mirándose las uñas.

—Por favor… —Gimoteó Bokuto—. Fue sin querer…

—¿Sin querer? —Repitió Oikawa—. Sin querer puedes derramar una bebida sobre alguien; sin querer se te puede morir tu hijo insecto; sin querer puedes terminar siendo amigo del tipo más denso que conociste en la vida…

—Oikawa… —intervino Daichi, haciendo un gesto de reproche.

—Ah, sí —carraspeó, retomando el hilo—. Pero, definitivamente, ocultar cosas a tus amigos no se hace _sin querer_.

—¡Perdón, en serio!

—Aceptamos tu disculpa, pero todavía mereces un castigo.

—¡Por favor!

—Lo siento, tú solo te buscaste esto —Oikawa chasqueó los dedos—. Kuro, hazlo.

Se escuchó un contundente sonido cuando Kuroo tiró de un grueso rollo de cinta adhesiva, hasta cortar una parte; luego pegó el trozo de cinta cortada sobre la piel descubierta de la pierna de Bokuto.

—Respira hondo, Bubu-chan.

—No, no, no… ¡NOOO!

Y Kuroo retiró la cinta de su piel con fuerza, arrancándole los pelos de la zona. Bokuto chilló y se retorció, sin embargo entre los tres lo tenían firmemente sujeto y no pudo escapar.

—¡Ushibrooo, ayúdameeee!

La expresión de Ushijima se ensombreció un poco.

—Lo siento, Bububro —dijo frunciendo los labios—. Esto es por tu bien.

Bokuto se echó a llorar con más ganas aún.

—No seas llorón, aún no te he sacado más —le recriminó Kuroo mientras cortaba otro trozo de cinta.

—No, no, es que… —Kotaro sorbió por la nariz.— Ushibro me llamó Bububrooo —y sollozó de nuevo.

Oikawa le dio un golpecito seco en la coronilla con el revés de la mano.

—Te estamos castigando, ¿recuerdas? —Apuntó en tono severo—. Deja de emocionarte por las estupideces que diga la vaca —resopló—. Debes llorar de dolor, no de emoción.

Bokuto asintió a penas.

—De… De acuerdo.

—Así me gusta… Ahora, gime un poco para mí.

Sus otros amigos lo miraron.

— _¿Qué?_ —Dijeron al unísono.

Oikawa carraspeó.

—Es decir, llora un poco para mí —rectificó en tono digno—. Lo siento, estaba pensando en los brazos de Iwa-chan…

—Concéntrate, ¿quieres? —Le reprochó Daichi—. Un castigo es algo serio.

—Sí, Papáichi.

—… _¿Qué?_

En ese momento Kuroo tiró con fuerza de otro pedazo de cinta pegado en la pierna de Bokuto, y el chillido de Kotaro sepultó la charla de los demás.

—Volviendo al tema que nos compete —Oikawa retomó la palabra mientras descruzaba las piernas y volvía a cruzarlas invertidas—, queremos explicaciones, Bokuto Kotaro de Agaashe.

—No sé qué más quieren que les diga —farfulló el otro muchacho haciendo pucheros, y volvió a berrear cuando Kuroo le arrancó una nueva cinta con los pelos de la pierna adheridos a ella.

Esta vez Daichi fue el que habló:

—Queremos saber por qué no nos contaste a nosotros, _tus amigos_ —remarcó en tono duro—, de tus problemas con tus compañeros en el nuevo club.

Bokuto compuso una mueca contrariada.

—Ya dije que estaba muy confundido y no tenía idea de qué hacer —replicó entonces—. Tampoco sabía cómo contárselos, todos tenían sus propios problemas…

—Somos tus amigos —sentenció Ushijima, como si ese solo hecho zanjara cualquier duda.

—Lo sé, pero…

—Y ellos te hicieron llorar —la expresión de Wakatsohi se oscureció.

—No, bueno, ehhh… Tal vez un p-poco… O-oye, Ushibro… Auch —las manos de Ushijima se habían cerrado con fuerza bruta en torno a los brazos de Bokuto mientras lo retenía.

—No solo te hicieron llorar, eso lo logra hasta una cucaracha o una mala película de Terror clase B —intervino Oikawa—. Si no que, además, te trataron de idiota y te humillaron.

Los ojos de Kotaron brillaron entre lágrimas, mitad por dolor y mitad por emoción.

—Yo sé que ustedes me hubiesen defendido si les contaba, pero…

—Eso es obvio, bro —dijo Kuroo.

—Más que obvio —asintió Oikawa—. Solo nosotros tenemos derecho a humillarte y tratarte de idiota —levantó un dedo admonitorio—. ¿Quiénes se creen eso bastardos? ¡No han soportado ninguno de tus berrinches estúpidos, ninguna de tus crisis por falta de Akaashi, ninguno de tus inexplicables vaivenes emocionales! —Iba alzando más la voz a medida que enumeraba los puntos—. ¡No tienen derecho a insultarte, ese es nuestro privilegio exclusivo e inalienable!

Bokuto iba a contestar algo pero pareció muy confundido de pronto y se calló, desconcertado.

—" _Inalienable_ " no es que algo no se puede volver un _alien_ , bro —explicó Kuroo entonces, comprendiendo el dilema mental de su amigo sin que éste tuviera que expresarlo en voz alta siquiera—. Es algo propio a lo que no renunciarás.

—Ya veo —Bokuto asintió a penas, incómodo como estaba boca abajo en el suelo y medio aplastado por sus amigos—. Ya me parecía raro que Oiwaka no quisiera que algo se volviera _alien_ …

—¡Pero permitiste que violaran nuestro privilegio, Bokuto! —lo interrumpió Tooru en seco—. Y esa es una deuda de moral y amistad que debes pagar… —Puso gesto ominoso—. ¡Kuro!

Tetsuro soltó las piernas de Kotaro para, en su lugar, sentarse sobre ellas y usar las manos libres para bajarle el pantalón a su amigo, dejando al descubierto sus firmes glúteos. Esta vez fue Oikawa quien, aún sentado sobre la espalda de Bokuto, tiró de la cinta adhesiva hasta cortar una parte.

—Daichi, el honor de la " _nalgada_ " es tuyo —con una fuerte palmada pegó la cinta sobre el trasero de Bokuto y dejó espacio para que Daichi se acercara, acuclillándose junto a ellos.

—Que esto te sirva de lección, Kotaro —dijo Daichi muy severamente.

Iwaizumi estaba a una cuadra del departamento, cargando abultadas bolsas con las compras, y se sobresaltó al escuchar un potente pero lejano grito que lo hizo apresurar el paso. Al llegar al lugar y abrir la puerta, se encontró con uno de esos panoramas dantescos que solo podían provocar esa panda de desquiciados: Bokuto venía de la cocina encorvado y con los pantalones medio caídos, aplicándose hielo directo en el enrojecido y desnudo trasero; Ushijima tenía la boca tapada con cinta adhesiva y la mano izquierda envuelta en el mismo material; Daichi estaba sin camiseta y se quitaba restos de cinta de su los pectorales; en tanto Kuroo y Oikawa forcejeaban entre ellos, tratando de pegarse el uno al otro un trozo de cinta adhesiva sobre el rastro de vello que bajaba por el vientre hacia zonas más privadas. Todos estaban despeinados, agitados y enrojecidos en las zonas de piel expuesta.

—¿Te ayudo? —Le preguntó Iwaizumi a Kuroo.

—¡Iwa-chan! —Se quejó Tooru.

—¡Atrapa a Conejitokawa, Iwaizanahoria! —Sonrió Tetsuro en cuanto Oikawa trató de huir hacia su propio departamento.

Tras algunas zancadillas, caídas, forcejeos y gritos, todos terminaron con alguna parte sensible del cuerpo depilada a la fuerza.

Mientras el intenso sol continuaba bajando y perdiéndose entre los edificios, Kuroo e Iwaizumi se hallaban en la cocina, encargándose de preparar algo comestible para todos. Mientras, en la sala, los demás continuaban poniéndose al día sobre sus anécdotas del último tiempo.

—¡¿Te volverás a ir?! —Exclamó Bokuto de repente, tomando a Ushijima por el brazo.

—Solo vine a pasar las vacaciones de verano en Japón —explicó su amigo con expresión seria.

—Pero… Pero…

—Vino a cuidar el " _ganado_ " durante el verano —comentó Oikawa mientras se aplicaba crema hidratante en uno de los enrojecimientos del abdomen.

—Claro, su familia tiene campos —asintió Bokuto, ganándose una mirada irónica de parte de Tooru, de la cual no se percató—. Deberías volver para quedarte, Ushibro, te echamos de menos aquí.

—Habla por ti, yo era feliz sin él alrededor por estos lados —objetó Oikawa—. Pero terminé teniéndolo que soportar en Estados Unidos también.

—Deja de fingir, Conejitokawa —terció Kuroo al volver a la sala con los platos de comida lista—. Tú también lo extrañabas.

—Pues si es por extrañar… —Tooru señaló hacia la pared que Kuroo prácticamente había empapelado con fotos del grupo de amigos—. Eres todo un sentimental.

—Siempre lo he dicho, pero no me creen.

—Y veo que me has tenido más que presente —continuó diciendo Tooru, indicando hacia la pantalla del TV que habían encendido hacía unos minutos atás y estaba sintonizado en el canal de la música retro, desde hacía un buen tiempo ya—. Gracias por el aprecio —sonrió socarrón y le guiñó un ojo.

Kuroo esbozó su propia sonrisa mordaz.

—Bueno, ya sabes, soy el Gato Callejero del grupo…, y los gatos callejeros saben apreciar la " _basura"_.

Los demás se rieron.

—Esa fue buena —comentó Iwaizumi, que también venía de la cocina con más platos; los descargó en la mesa y chocó los cinco con Kuroo.

Tooru compuso un mohín enfurruñado y comenzó a servirse comida en su plato. Un rato más tarde, con el estómago lleno y tras muchas charlas que aún no finalizaban, pues les llevaría días terminar de ponerse al día, Daichi anunció que volvía a los dormitorios universitarios a descansar, ya que al otro día tenían práctica matutina. Ushijima ya no tenía lugar allí para dormir, por lo que pasaría la noche en el departamento de sus amigos. Oikawa e Iwaizumi, por su parte, también anunciaron que se volvían a su propio sitio. Kuroo los despidió mostrándoles los dientes como si fuera un conejo.

El complejo de apartamentos estaba tranquilo a esas horas, si bien se veían luces en algunas ventanas y les llegaba el sonido lejano de alguna melodía. Unos insectos revoloteaban en el farol del pasillo, atraídos por su luz.

—De vuelta en casa —murmuró Oikawa, recargándose contra la barandilla del pasillo que daba al patio común del complejo. Tenía la vista fija en los lejanos techos de las casas y edificios, recortados contra un firmamento donde las estrellas a penas brillaban por la contaminación lumínica de la ciudad.

Iwaizumi había sacado la llave para abrir la puerta del departamento de Oikawa, pero se giró al escucharlo. Resultaba increíble pensar que había pasado un año ya desde que habían estado allí mismo, juntos, durante aquella última noche previa al viaje de Tooru. Por un lado parecía que habían pasado décadas desde aquello, y por otra parte se sentía como si solo hubiese sucedido ayer.

—¿Vamos a dar un paseo? —Propuso Iwaizumi de pronto.

Oikawa lo miró y asintió. Ambos querían estar a solas los dos, recuperar el tiempo que habían perdido durante todo el último año trascurrido, pero la euforia que experimentaban era mucho más calmada y profunda que un simple arrebato de pasión incontenible. Se sentían irremediablemente a gusto con solo volver a estar juntos, sabiéndose uno al lado del otro, a centímetros, al alcance de un suspiro. Cuando la mano de Iwaizumi buscó la de Oikawa y sus dedos se entrelazaron, aquel simple gesto valió por todos los besos que habían anhelado y nunca se dieron durante la preparatoria.

Caminaron tranquilamente algunas cuadras, hablando tonterías de a ratos, disfrutando del silencio compartido por momentos; alegrándose de la compañía del otro una vez más. Aunque había gente deambulando por la zona a esas horas al tratarse de un sábado por la noche, ninguno de los dos mostró intención alguna de soltar sus manos unidas. Por fin pararon en una tienda, pues Oikawa quería comprar algo fresco.

—Ya estoy de vuelta en Japón, Iwa-chan —dijo Oikawa de pronto, mientras revisaba qué podría tomar de los refrigeradores.

—Lo noté —repuso Hajime, sacando un té helado.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero —refunfuñó Tooru, tomando un helado sabor a melón—. ¿No tenías algo que decirme cuando volviera?

—¿Bienvenido?

—¡Iwa-chan!

Iwaizumi solo sonrió y le quitó el helado de las manos para ir a pagarlo en la caja, junto con su bebida. Mientras él se demoraba allí, pues tenía una parejita delante suyo pagando sus propias cosas, Oikawa salió de la tienda para esperarlo en la vereda. El pegajoso calor de la noche lo recibió una vez más, mientras él paseaba la vista por aquellas calles que no lo habían visto durante todo un año. Casi todo seguía igual y en su sitio, solo parecía haber un par de tiendas de comida nuevas. Había una especie de sosiego reparador en volver a contemplar un paisaje tan cotidiano y familiar, luego de un largo viaje. Entonces el celular vibró en el pantalón de su bolsillo y lo sacó para revisarlo, esperando ver algún mensaje ridículo en el chat grupal con sus amigos, pero no fue así. Tuvo que releer varias veces la pantalla hasta reaccionar.

" _Te amo_ ", decía el mensaje.

Oikawa alzó la vista al instante, pero Iwaizumi aún estaba dentro de la tienda, de espaldas a él y en pose relajada mientras esperaba que los otros clientes terminaran de cancelar sus productos.

—Eres un tramposo —lo acusó Tooru en cuanto el otro chico por fin salió de la tienda.

—No sé de qué hablas —replicó Iwaizumi; el aluminio de su lata de té negro frío crujió cuando la abrió para darle un trago.

—Quizá debería irme a la Antártida a peregrinar con los pingüinos —continuó rezongando Oikawa mientras le quitaba el envoltorio a su helado y le daba un furioso mordisco.

—Idiota —masculló Hajime al verlo fruncir el gesto al instante, pues se le habían enfriado los dientes.

Tooru estaba concentrado en la pinchazo helado que le atravesaba la cabeza, y no reparó en los movimientos de Iwaizumi hasta que lo tuvo encima, posando la boca sobre la suya con parsimonia, mordisqueándole el labio inferior e introduciéndole brevemente la lengua. El sabor del té negro y el melón se entremezclaron en sus alientos. En un santiamén el calor volvió al rostro de Oikawa, despejando la punzada en sus dientes y en su frente, reemplazándola por una punzada en zonas menos nobles del cuerpo.

—¿Mejor? —Preguntó Hajime al apartarse para observarlo.

—Volvamos a casa —masculló Tooru con voz ronca y las mejillas tan encendidas como su mirada.

Deshicieron el camino andado con paso mucho más presuroso que en la ida, y pronto estuvieron en el recibidor de su departamento, quitándose el calzado sin miramientos y casi volando hacia la habitación, donde cayeron en la cama hechos un manojo de extremidades impacientes por entrelazarse. Y sin embargo, aún en la urgencia del momento, al deseo irrefrenable le ganaban las ansias por volverse a probar con paciente esmero, por erigirse uno en altar del otro, entregándose a la adoración y devoción mutua. Fluían en un remanso de sensaciones plácidas, concentrados en reconocer una vez más y a conciencia cada limite del cuerpo del otro; grabando a fuego en la punta de sus dedos cada forma, cada textura, cada cóncavo y convexo que modelaban la geografía del otro. Los besos sabían a sudor, té negro y melón; las caricias desprendían anhelo, deseo y reencuentro. En la serena quietud de aquella noche de verano, sus cuerpos se reunieron después de la larga ausencia como dos piezas hechas específicamente para amalgamarse entre ellas, desbordadas de sensaciones y sentimientos. A lo largo de la noche se probaron repetidas veces, tomando y siendo tomado uno u otro, dejándose llevar sin reparo por la intensa pero serena convicción de que no importaba en qué parte del mundo se hallaran, estar en brazos del otro significaba volver a casa.

Por la mañana siguiente Daichi se despertó bien temprano para prepararse, pues a pesar de ser domingo tenían jornada de práctica intensiva con el equipo universitario. Mientras se lavaba los dientes pensaba que era raro haber estado reunido con los chicos la noche pasada, mientras que en el entrenamiento de aquel día solo estaría Kuroo presente, además de él mismo. Daichi no se consideraba a sí mismo alguien especialmente sentimental o nostálgico, pero mentiría si dijera que no echaba de menos compartir las prácticas con todos ellos, aún con sus locuras y tonterías. Solo Oikawa se reincorporaría al equipo en poco tiempo.

Al tiempo que salía de la zona de dormitorios y lo recibía el calor matutino del sol en alza, los pensamientos de Daichi volaron hacia Suga. Por fortuna habían comenzado a verse mucho más seguido, siempre que hubiese un feriado o fin de semana disponible, porque ahora Koushi estaba más distendido de sus responsabilidades familiares. Hacía algunos meses atrás, durante la semana de vacaciones primaverales, la mamá de Suga se había casado. Daichi había asistido, por supuesto. Había sido una ceremonia discreta seguida por una fiesta sencilla para familiares y amigos cercanos. Lo alegró ver que la madre de Koushi se veía feliz, aunque la abuela Kameko parecía casi más feliz que su propia hija.

—Yo lo dije, siempre lo dije —le contaba a todo aquel que quisiera escucharla—. Le dije hace veinticinco años que ese hombre era para ella. Pero, ahhh ¿me escuchó? ¡Claro que no! —Meneó la cabeza—. No sé de quién habrá heredado la rebeldía esa chiquilla.

—Tú te escapaste con el abuelo para casarse a escondidas —le recordó Suga con una sonrisa.

—Y yo no sé qué esperas para escaparte a Tokio con este maravilloso partido —dijo la abuela poniendo una mano sobre el brazo de Daichi—. Si no lo quieres tú, querido, me lo quedo yo. Y ahora que estoy motorizada, te ganaré en una carrera hacia Tokio —y señaló la silla de ruedas sobre la que estaba sentada.

El nuevo marido de la mamá de Koushi era un hombre divorciado y a cargo de sus dos hijos, un chico de quince años y una niña de once. Ambos habían recibido de buen agrado que su padre se volviera a casar, y se llevaban bien con Koushi. Suga, por su parte, parecía un poco aturdido pero contento de pasar a ser una suerte de hermano mayor para ellos dos, si bien él conservaría el apellido de su abuela. Por comodidad para todos, la nueva familia recién rearmada pasó a vivir en la residencia Sugawara, y de esta forma pasaron a ser muchas más las personas que podían ayudar con los cuidados de la abuela Kameko; incluso su hija podía tomar menos turnos en el hospital para poder quedarse en casa y cuidar de ella. De pronto todo funcionaba tan perfectamente que casi parecía mentira, como si tanta felicidad escondiera alguna trampa. Por ejemplo Suga, de golpe, se encontró con un montón de tiempo libre para estudiar y llevar a cabo sus actividades personales, lo cual al principio lo hizo sentirse un poco culpable. Sin embargo, el poder ver más seguido a Daichi pronto disipó todos sus reparos, y ahora tenían que decidir qué harían en el futuro, pues a ambos les restaba solo un semestre para terminar su cuarto año universitario y graduarse por fin. No obstante, de momento aún les quedaban por delante unas últimas vacaciones de verano como estudiantes universitarios, para poder disfrutarlas relajados y entre amigos.

Pensando en todas aquellas cosas, Daichi arribó al gimnasio donde el resto del equipo de volley aún no terminaba de llegar. Kuroo ya estaba allí, haciendo estiramientos.

—¿Qué tal anoche? —Le preguntó Daichi al llegar junto a él—. ¿Los vecinos te dejaron dormir?

—Me fui a la habitación de Bokuto para evitar los ruidos —replicó Kuroo.

—¿Y Ushijima?

—Pensaba que había un terremoto y quería comenzar con las medidas de emergencia —Sawamura se largó a reír—. No, en serio quiso hacerlo. Me llevó un rato convencerlo de que no era así, y al final los tres dormimos en la habitación de Bubu —se calló de golpe y Daichi siguió la línea de su mirada.

Shirabu acababa de entrar al gimnasio y emitió el mismo saludo parco de siempre. Kuroo y Daichi intercambiaron una mirada ambigua. Nada parecía indicar que Shirabu supiera que Ushijima estaba de regreso en Japón, al menos por un tiempo.

—¿Le decimos? —Se preguntó Kuroo.

—Algo me dice que Oikawa tiene sus propios planes al respecto —comentó Daichi con una mueca.

El entrenamiento dio inicio y las horas pasaron volando, mientras el intenso sol ascendía a su cenit. Cerca del mediodía detuvieron la actividad para ir a almorzar; estaban todos agotados y sudados de pies a cabeza. Pero antes de salir del gimnasio se armó un pequeño revuelo en la entrada.

—Esto me trae recuerdos —murmuró Daichi, sonriendo por lo bajo. Su mirada y la de Kuroo volaron hacia Shirabu, que estaba en el otro extremo del gimnasio recogiendo unos balones perdidos.

—¡PALOMAAAA-CHAAAAN, TE TRAJE UN REGALO DE ESTADOS UNIDOS!

Oikawa y Ushijima estaban parados en la entrada del gimnasio, rodeados por varios de sus antiguos compañeros de equipo que los estaban saludando y llenando de preguntas. Pero Tooru agitaba la mano por encima de las cabezas que los rodeaban, llamando a gritos y haciendo señas.

Shirabu permanecía impasible, sus ojos contemplaban la entrada con calma, pero parecía clavado al suelo de aquel rincón del gimnasio, como congelado.

—¡Mira, Shirabu-senpai, volvió Ushijima-san! —Exclamaba Goshiki a su lado, tirándole del brazo para arrastrarlo a saludar.

—Ese chico quiere morir joven —murmuró Kuroo al observarlos.

Finalmente todos se reunieron en torno a los recién llegados para saludarlos y charlar algunas palabras. Algunos pocos, y sobre todo los nuevos que no habían alcanzado a conocerlos, se retiraron pronto para ir a almorzar.

—Y al final te llevaste a Oikawa a Estados Unidos —se rió uno de los senpais del equipo—. Eso sí que es tener apego por un armador.

—¡No jugamos en el mismo equipo! —Aclaró Oikawa en tono molesto.

—Y yo no me lo llevé —puntualizó Ushijima—. Se fue a Estados Unidos tres meses después que yo.

Los senpais se echaron a reír de todas formas.

—Ya, ya, para qué quieren negarlo, hacen buen equipo —alzó un pulgar—. Solo no te lleves de nuevo a Oikawa, ¡también nosotros lo necesitamos!

—Es un buen armador, debe jugar con los fuertes —indicó Ushijima.

Mientras los demás reían y comentaban sobre las habilidades restauradas de Oikawa, Shirabu permanecía en silencio a un costado, con la vista fija en un punto indefinido de la pared más cercana. Goshiki, a su lado, lo miraba a él y a los otros senpais alternativamente; parecía entre nervioso y apenado.

—¡Pues… Pues puede llevarse a Oikawa-san de nuevo! —Exclamó Goshiki de pronto—. ¡Y yo me quedo son Shirabu-senpai!

Al chico lo había apenado que estuviesen dedicándole tantos elogios de exclusividad a Oikawa delante de Shirabu, que era el actual armador oficial del equipo. Kenjiro, no obstante, se mantenía sereno ante la charla, pero miró mal a Tsutomu en cuanto lo escuchó decir aquello mientras le apoyaba una mano amistosa en el hombro.

Hubo un silencio momentáneo. Luego los senpais rieron, Oikawa alzó una ceja, y la mirada de Ushijima se clavó en aquella mano sobre aquel hombro.

—" _Frases desafortunadas Vol. I, prólogo por Goshiki Tsutomu_ " —murmuró Kuroo para que solo Daichi lo oyera, y este otro hizo una mueca.

Shirabu solo rodó los ojos en dirección a Goshiki y luego volvió la vista hacia los recién llegados.

—Es bueno ver que están de regreso, Oikawa-san… Ushijima-san —hizo un breve gesto de despedida con la cabeza y se alejó para alcanzar el menú del día en el comedor.

Goshiki también se despidió y se apresuró a salir detrás suyo. El resto de los senpais siguieron su ejemplo y, tras algunas palabras más, también se marcharon para almorzar.

—Qué desarrollo tan interesante de los acontecimientos —comentó Oikawa entonces, rascándose la barbilla.

—Deja de hacer leña del árbol caído —le indicó Daichi, pues la expresión de Ushijima era tan seria como siempre, pero más lúgubre que de costumbre—. Y vamos a comer algo antes de ir a ver el entrenamiento de Bokuto.

Se reunieron con Iwaizumi, que había tenido que salir a hacer unos trámites, y tras almorzar todos juntos, partieron rumbo al club donde jugaba Bokuto, quien los había invitado a presenciar una de sus prácticas. Los chicos estaban interesados en ello, sí, pero más interesados estaban en conocer a los dos o tres imbéciles que se atrevían a molestar a su amigo. Durante todo el trayecto Ushijima habló poco y nada; era escasamente locuaz de por sí, pero por un buen rato estuvo más callado de lo habitual. Mientras tanto, Oikawa lo observaba de a ratos y tecleaba furiosamente en su celular.

Al tiempo que ellos atravesaban la ciudad en dirección contraria a su Universidad, en el comedor universitario Shirabu miraba su plato de comida sin siquiera probarlo. Suponía que volvería a verlo algún día, era bastante probable que viajara pronto para visitar a su propia familia; pero no había pensado en la posibilidad de que Ushijima volviera en aquella fecha. Había estado tan concentrado en no pensar en él más de lo estrictamente necesario (algo así como un noventa y cinco por ciento del tiempo), tan centrado en sus estudios y prácticas, que ni había imaginado aquella posibilidad. Le había costado meses de práctica diaria el acostumbrarse a la realidad, el convencerse de que allí, por primera vez, debía rendirse con algo. Para alguien con su personalidad perseverante, la idea de rendirse era mucho más aterradora que el fracaso en sí mismo. Si fracasaba podía volver a intentarlo las veces que fuesen necesarias hasta conseguirlo, así procedía él normalmente. Pero si se rendía eso era todo, se acaba, hasta allí llegaban sus aspiraciones y ya. Su voluntad lo conminaba a no resignarse, a continuar esforzándose por lo que realmente quería, pero el sentido práctico le avisaba que podía arruinar muy seriamente los planes de vida de alguien más. No fracasaría él, pero haría fracasar a alguien más. Y era algo que definitivamente no quería.

A Shirabu no le había tomado demasiado tiempo rearmarse así mismo luego de la partida de Ushijima, repuesto al menos de cara al mundo exterior. Su mente era tan racional que lo ayudaba en ese sentido, y por lo mismo había rehuido el contacto con Ushijima, salvo breves y escasos mensajes muy de vez en cuando. Lo evitaba porque todo lo concerniente a él hacía que su raciocinio se fuera al demonio, y perdía el control de sus emociones.

—Deberías comer, está bueno —le dijo Goshiki con la boca llena de comida, señalando su bandeja intacta.

Shirabu lo miró mal por interrumpir sus pensamientos internos, pero le hizo caso y comenzó a comer con expresión grave, mientras Tsutomu le daba rienda suelta a su parloteo habitual sobre volleyball. Kenjiro a penas lo escuchaba, concentrado en enfriar sus emociones una vez más. No obstante, el resto de sus compañeros de equipo le impidieron el esfuerzo, porque se acercaron a traerles propuestas de salida para aquella tarde. Shirabu solo quería encerrarse en su dormitorio y aislarse del mundo durante unas cuantas horas, o hasta el día siguiente al menos; pero desde hacía un año compartía habitación con Goshiki, así que sus deseos de reclusión total no eran del todo posibles. Por lo mismo, aceptó la propuesta de sus compañeros. Quizá aquello era lo que necesitaba para distraer su mente y volver a ser dueño de sí mismo un ciento por ciento.

Pero aquella tarde sus esperanzas de distraerse y enfriar su cabeza se rompieron en mil pedazos en cuanto atravesó la puerta del bar donde se reunirían con más gente.

" _El maldito Oikawa está de nuevo en Japón_ ", pensó entonces, enojado consigo mismo por haberse olvidado de ese otro detalle crucial.

Por supuesto, Tooru era quien había organizado aquella salida grupal con el equipo de volleball de la Universidad. Como él y Ushijima se irían de Tokio en un par de días más, había usado esa excusa para forzar a sus antiguos compañeros y senpais para acudir a la reunión. Había puesto especial empeño en que lograran convencer a Shirabu, cosa que supuso sería difícil, pero allí estaba el muchacho, de pie en la puerta del local como una estatua cincelada en base a rencor. Su mirada resentida estaba clavada en Oikawa.

Mientras todos tomaban asiento y se ubicaban, Oikawa hacía malabares con tal de que Ushijima quedara junto a Shirabu.

—Bokuto, mueve tu culo pelado de ahí —le indicó Tooru en tono perentorio.

—Sí, jefecito —sonrió Bokuto.

Él estaba estúpidamente feliz porque, luego de su práctica de volleyball, cuando había hecho que sus amigos pasaran a los vestuarios a conocer a jugadores profesionales, los chicos habían mantenido una muy intensa guerra de miradas con el grupo que siempre lo molestaban. Solo aquello había servido para envalentonar de nuevo a Kotaro, que solía desanimarse un poco cuando debía compartir momentos fuera de la cancha con esos compañeros.

—¡Aquí hay un lugar libre, Shirabu-kun! —Canturreó Oikawa, señalando el asiento junto a Ushijima.

—Aquí estoy bien —replicó Shirabu, indicando otro espacio vacío junto a un compañero.

—Kuro —siseó Tooru.

—A la orden —Kuroo tomó el batido que estaba bebiendo Bokuto y se estiró para vaciarlo en el asiento que indicaba Kenjiro—. Ups, lo siento, mi mano resbaló —sonrió falsamente—. Iré a pedir un paño para limpiar eso.

Shirabu miró a Oikawa con hastío y tomo asiento junto a Ushijima, que parecía muy tieso. A penas estaban apartados por un escaso centímetro, pero había un abismo de cosas no dichas que los separaba, creando un denso vacío entre ellos. Los demás charlaban y reían, mientras ellos dos permanecían en un austero silencio; demasiado conscientes de la persona que tenían a su lado, demasiado esforzados en contenerse y no cometer un error que incomodara al otro. Entonces alguien preguntó sobre la vuelta de los chicos a Miyagi, y Oikawa explicó que se irían en dos días. Ushijima, luego, regresaría a Estados Unidos a finales de Agosto.

—¡NOOOOO!

Todos se conmocionaron ante el chillido repentino de Bokuto.

—¿Qué te pasa? —Inquirió Daichi, que se había volcado unas gotas de cerveza sobre la ropa por el repentino sobresalto.

—¡Si se van a Miyagi y pasan las vacaciones allí, no podremos estar todos juntos durante el tiempo que esté Ushibro en Japón! —Se lamentó Bokuto en tono sentido.

—Deberían venir a Miyagi —habló Ushijima de pronto; como hacía un largo rato que no decía nada, su voz sonó más ronca de lo normal.

—No puedo creer que lo dijo —Oikawa se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

—Oigan, no es una mala idea —opinó Daichi entonces.

—¿Tú también? —Se horrorizó Tooru—. ¿Qué? ¿Ahora empezarás con: " _Debieron ir a Karasuno para llegar a las nacionales_ "?

—Hablo en serio —insistió el otro chico—. Bokuto tiene unas semanas libres del club y todo el resto tenemos las vacaciones por delante —miró a sus amigos uno por uno.

—¿Puede ir Akaashi también? —Barbotó Kotaro, dubitativo. Había ansiado que llegaran sus semanas libres para poder compartirlas con Akaashi, pero ahora que estaban sus amigos reunidos también quería pasarlas con ellos.

—¿Si puedo ir a dónde?

Akaashi acababa de llegar, acompañado de Kenma.

—¡Agaaaasheeee, mi colitaaa! —Bokuto lo abrazó por la cintura y enterró la cabeza en su estómago, lloriqueando.

—¿Qué tiene tu colita, Bokuto-san? —Akaashi bajó la vista con detenimiento, esperando encontrarlo con el disfraz de Rocket una vez más, aunque no era el caso.

—¡Que ya no es peludita!

Iwaizumi, que estaba dándole un trago a su bebida, escupió todo el líquido en la cara de Oikawa. Daichi se había tapado los ojos con una mano, meneando la cabeza, y Kuroo retenía por el codo a Kenma, que parecía querer continuar caminando para sentarse con los metaleros de las mesas del fondo, antes que compartir el mismo espacio con Bokuto.

En ese momento llegó la camarera con más bebidas que habían pedido. Shirabu estiró el brazo para tomar su vaso, y su mano rozó la muñeca de Ushijima, que reposaba en la mesa. Ambos dieron un ligero respingo pero pretendieron que nada había pasado, concentrándose cada uno en su bebida. Los demás siguieron debatiendo respecto el posible viaje grupal a Miyagi hasta llegar a un acuerdo.

—¡Está decido! —Sonrió Bokuto—. ¡Los Guardianes de la Galaxia se mudan a Miyagi! —y alzó su jarra de cerveza con tanta fuerza, que el contenido salió volando y cayó sobre Shirabu, empapándolo—. ¡Ahhhh, fue sin querer, lo siento!

—No te preocupes —intervino Oikawa mientras se apresuraban a pasarle servilletas a Kenjiro—. Ya te dije que derramar bebida sobre alguien puede pasar sin querer, te perdonamos.

—¡Pues yo no lo perdono! —Refutó Shirabu, de cuyo flequillo chorreaban hilos de cerveza. Ushijima estiró una mano para pasarle una servilleta por la mejilla empapada y el chico se puso en pie de un salto—. Permiso, voy a secarme un poco.

Fue al baño a lavarse la cara y las manos, y con un paño que le pasaron trató de secarse la ropa lo más que pudo. Incómodo, pegajoso y hastiado, volvió al salón pero se fue por los rincones hasta salir al cálido aire exterior.

—¿Te vas?

Extrañamente no le sorprendió escuchar a Ushijima detrás suyo.

—Todavía no —repuso Shirabu, pensando que lo mejor sería regresar a los dormitorios, de hecho. La reunión solo acababa de comenzar y ya era un fiasco para él, sumado a la tensión que atenazaba su estómago—. Pero seguro sería mejor que lo haga.

—No te vayas —la pesada mano de Ushijima se posó sobre su hombro.

Shirabu tragó saliva.

—Esa es mi línea —hizo una mueca.

—¿Cómo?

—Nada, olvídalo —suspiró.

—No quiero olvidarme de nada —sentenció Ushijima de pronto—. ¿Es cierto que eso estás haciendo? ¿Tratando de olvidarme?

Las personas que entraban y salían del bar los miraban extrañadas, por lo que Shirabu le hizo señas para que bajara la voz y se alejaron hacia el borde de la vereda, donde el ruido del tráfico amparaba sus palabras.

—No sé de qué hablas, Ushijima-san, pero no es eso lo que estoy haciendo —difícilmente podría olvidarse de nada concerniente al enorme tipo que tenía de pie delante suyo. Ushijima pareció aliviado con su respuesta, pero se tensó al escuchar lo que seguía:— Solo me estoy dando por vencido contigo.

—Eso no tiene sentido —la mano sobre su hombro se cerró con más fuerza, casi haciéndole daño—. Tú nunca te das por vencido.

Shirabu compuso una mueca amarga.

—Lamento decepcionarte, pero para todo hay una primera vez, ¿no? —Trató de soltarse y fue en vano—. No quiero hablar del tema ahora.

Ushijima pareció percatarse de que estaba presionando demasiado y soltó su hombro.

—Lo siento.

—Sí… Yo también lo siento.

Se quedaron en silencio. Shirabu tenía la vista clavada en el tráfico de vehículos que pasaba junto a ellos, y Ushijima lo miraba a él. La tensión que atenazaba el estómago de Shirabu quería explotar y gritarle en la cara a Ushijima todo aquello que se le había quedado atascado en la garganta hacía una año atrás, cuando no llegó a tiempo al aeropuerto. Quería desquitarse con él y culparlo por haberlo dejado atrás, por haberse ido, por haber hecho que lo extrañara cada maldito día, por haberlo vuelto una maraña de emociones incapaces de ser contenidas por la razón. Por irse una y otra vez, avanzando, siempre avanzando, mientras él solo podía observar su espalda alejándose, incapaz de alcanzarlo jamás. Pero sabía que sería injusto y egoísta echarle todas aquellas frustraciones encima.

—Mejor volvamos adentro con los demás —sugirió entonces.

Ushijima asintió y ambos se pusieron en marcha. En el interior del local Oikawa ya había empezado con su repertorio de música retro, y estaba cantando a viva voz " _With or without you_ ", de U2, con tanto sentimiento que hasta los metaleros del fondo habían comenzado a hacerle el coro.

—" _Through the storm we reach the shore… You give it all but I want more, and I'm waiting for youuu_ " —entonaba Tooru con dramatismo—. " _With or without you… With or without you… I can't liiiveee wiith or withoout yooouuu"…_

En ese momento Shirabu sintió la mano de Ushijima posándose sobre su cabeza con gentileza, como siempre solía hacer cuando quería calmarlo.

—Yo no voy a darme por vencido contigo —le dijo por lo bajo, inclinándose para que lo escuchara, antes de seguir caminando rumbo a la mesa donde sus amigos le hacían señas para que se acercara.

—" _And you give yourself away…_ "

Y entonces Shirabu supo que nunca podría darse por vencido. Que había sido la idea más absurda y estúpida que jamás pudo pasar por su cabeza.

No importaba qué tan complejo fuese el camino que tenía que recorrer, ni cuánto tuviese que esperar o esforzarse, no podía resignarse a no recorrerlo. Sabía que muy probablemente saliera con el corazón lastimado o un poco estropeado una vez más, o varias veces más, o con suerte ninguna. Pero había una sola persona en el mundo por la que reconstruiría los pedazos de su corazón una y otra vez. Y esa persona estaba ahí, delante suyo, a punto de ponerse a cantar a dúo con Oikawa " _All my loving_ ", de The Beatles, pero en la versión de Jim Sturges.

" _Close your eyes and I'll kiss you_

_Tomorrow I'll miss you_

_Remember I'll always be true_

_And then while I'm away_

_I'll write home every day_

_And I'll send all my loving to you"_

.

.

.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTA FINAL: Hola :B Feliz Semana Santa (?) -dice la que escribe puro lemmon :v jajaja- ¡Tengo varios anuncios importantes que hacer!
> 
> Primero: ¡El domingo hay otra actu! :D Por eso esta es medio tanquilita y de intro (?) o así la sentí yo xD la prox es más desmadrosa jajaja Regalito de Pascua :B en vez de huevos de chocolates les traigo los huevos de estos 5 (?) JAJAJA Okno xD
> 
> Segundo: Me he atrasado horriblemente no solo con las actus si no con las respuestas de review tmb, porque no me gusta responder un “gracias por leer” y ya, pero cambié de trabajo y ha sido un poco caótico manejar mis horarios sin morir xD Mil perdones! Pero saben que leo todo y lo aprecio un montón! Después de la actu del domingo me pondré a responder todo a conciencia :3
> 
> Tercero: les traigo recomendaciones!!! :D La primera ya muchos la deben conocer, sobre todo los que leen en FaFiction, se trata de “Confeti Rosa”, de Janet Cab. Recientemente se ha hecho cuenta en Wattpad y necesita que le vayan a dar leídos y love :3 si no la han leído aún, sepan que es una historia IwaOi/OiIwa (aún sin definir? XD) muy bella :B he aquí el link: https://www.wattpad.com/story/105192397-confeti-rosa
> 
> La otra historia que vengo a recomendar es una que empezaré a betear yo :B Se trata de Broken, de Layla Redfox. Es un BokuOi (sí, pareja no muy vista en el fandom pero denle una chance :3). La encuentran en FF y en Ay también. He aquí el link de WP: https://www.wattpad.com/story/96270240-broken
> 
> Yyyyy eso es todo por ahora :3 espero que pasen unas bellas vacaciones de Semana Santa y nos leemos de nuevo el domingo!! :B 
> 
> PD: amo a Jim Sturges. Escuchen esa canción. Vean esa película (Across the universe). Mueran de amor conmigo (?).
> 
> Ushicornio off ~


	42. Capítulo 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunidos en Miyagi. Días de verano, juventud, inicios y finales.

 

Hay inicios que no ocurren al principio, si no que se toman su tiempo para empezar. Hay inicios que ocurren sin que nadie se entere, ocultándose de los sentidos, evadiendo la razón, dejando tras de sí la incertidumbre del cuándo, y le certeza del qué.

Si les preguntaban cuándo se enamoraron uno del otro, Oikawa e Iwaizumi no podría precisar la fecha exacta; darían, en cambio, una aproximación vaga del qué, de la época en la que tímidamente comenzaron a ser conscientes de sus sentimientos por el otro, a reconocer que aquello que sentían trascendía la amistad.

Sin embargo, nunca sabrían que para ambos todo había cambiado el mismo día, a la misma hora, y en el exacto mismo lugar.

A penas tenían diez años y estaban jugando hasta tarde en la pequeña plaza que había cerca de sus casas, en una cálida noche de verano. Mientras Hajime tenía los codos pelados de haber estado arrastrándose por los árboles para cazar escarabajos y cigarras, Tooru desplegaba su telescopio nuevo, regalo reciente por su cumpleaños. La pelota de volley con la que habían estado jugando toda la tarde descansaba a sus pies, compañera fiel de sus aventuras diarias.

—¡Creo que cayó la primera estrella! —Exclamó Hajime mirando al cielo con la boca abierta.

—No son estrellas de verdad, Iwa-chan —repuso Tooru en tono didáctico—. Son los restos que va dejando un cometa al pasar, que se transforman en meteoros al atravesar la atmósfera de la Tierra.

—Bah, son estrellas que caen —refunfuñó Iwaizumi torciendo un poco el gesto.

—¡Ojalá cayera un meteorito aquí cerca, podría llevármelo a casa!

—Ojalá te cayera en la cabeza, sí —rió.

—¡Iwa-chan!

Dejaron sus mochilas y la pelota de volley junto a la base de la estructura metálica para trepar que había en la zona de juegos, y la escalaron hasta su parte más alta, acarreando con cuidado el telescopio. Luego se sentaron allí, a esperar en un apacible silencio que la lluvia de meteoros diera comienzo en todo su esplendor. Aún a esa corta edad de su amistad, no necesitaban rellenar los silencios para sentirse a gusto en compañía del otro; desde el principio habían confluido con una naturalidad tal que parecía que se conocían desde antes del inicio mismo. 

Las luces comenzaron a atravesar el cielo de a poco, lentamente, mientras Tooru ajustaba el lente de su telescopio para observarlas, y con el correr de los minutos eran tantas las estrellas fugaces que atravesaba el cielo, que a los niños les faltaban ojos de más para poder observar todo el espectáculo. Oikawa estaba extasiado, su mente infantil sobredimensionaba la escena que ocurría en la bóveda celeste sobre su cabeza, conjurando ideas alocadas de alienígenas bajando en meteoritos y las infinitas posibilidades que ello conllevaba. Su manito tironeaba del codo raspado de Iwaizumi para señalarle tal o cual meteorito más brillante al caer, explicándole sus teorías sobre invasión alienígena y sus ganas de tener un meteorito. La sonrisa emocionada le iluminaba la cara como si fuera una de aquellas luces que atravesaban el firmamento, y Hajime no pudo si no contagiarse de su exaltación al contemplar su rostro.

—Te conseguiré una estrella —soltó de pronto.

—Un meteorito, Iwa-chan.

—Lo que sea —murmuró—. Te traeré uno para ti.

Recién ante esas palabras Tooru apartó la vista del telescopio con el que observaba el cielo y miró a Hajime, esta vez sonriéndole a él y no a las estrellas.

—¿En serio? ¡Fantástico! —Sus expresión brilló—. Si lo haces serías demasiado genial, Iwa-chan, serías como un cazador de meteoritos, y debería casarme contigo.

—¿Qué? No, entonces no te consigo nada.

—¡Iwa-chan!

Ambos se rieron con diversión cómplice e infantil, sin prestar atención al cosquilleo que sentían en el estómago; aún demasiado inocentes para entender que ese pequeño calor que sentían en el pecho era algo especial y profundo, bautizado por la lluvia de meteoritos que brillaba sobre sus cabezas.

Un inicio que se daba mucho después del inicio, y que todavía se haría esperar varios años más para, por fin, empezar.

.

.

.

El paisaje pasaba a toda velocidad a través de los cristales, a medida que el tren avanzaba por agrestes escenarios rumbo a la Prefectura de Miyagi. El intenso sol de finales de Julio brillaba en todo su esplendor, dominando un azulino y despejado cielo.

—¡Akaashi, nuestra relación está llegando más lejos! —Kuroo alcanzaba a oír los fuertes cuchicheos de Bokuto en el asiento al otro lado del pasillo—. ¡Estamos saliendo juntos de la Región de Kanto!

El suspiro mental de Akaashi fue prácticamente audible. Daichi iba sentado frente a ellos y esbozó una media sonrisa mientras mantenía la vista fija en el paisaje.

—¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó entonces Kuroo a Kenma, ubicado a su lado.

—Sí, hay aire acondicionado —repuso el otro chico; su mirada estaba clavada en la pantalla de su consola portátil.

—No me refiero al calor —aunque cierto era que prácticamente debió arrastrarlo aquella mañana hasta la estación de trenes, porque el calor en Tokio había estado insoportable desde temprano—. Hablo de esto —y señaló el 3DS con el que jugaba.

—¿Qué hay con esto? —Murmuró Kenma mientras sus dedos se movían a toda velocidad por los mandos de la consola, contrastando con la inercia total del resto de su cuerpo.

—Que siempre vuelves a jugar el " _The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time_ " cuando estás preocupado —indicó al tiempo que se inclinaba sobre Kenma para apoyar la cabeza sobre la suya y ver cómo jugaba.

—No es cierto.

—Sí, lo es.

—No, no lo es.

—Sí, lo es —le hundió un dedo en la mejilla—. Aunque también sueles jugar al " _The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask_ ", pero eso es cuando estás más bien triste.

—¿Acaso tienes un listado de mis humores respecto de lo que juego?

—Básicamente…, sí —y le quitó un audífono para ocuparlo él, pues le gustaba la banda sonora de aquel juego.

Kenma se enfurruñó pero no volvió a hablar, y continuó jugando como siempre, sin mostrar un ápice de preocupación o tristeza que no fuera ocasionada por el calor que le estaba provocando tener a Kuroo medio tirado encima.

El viaje duraba poco más de dos horas, y antes de que se dieran cuenta ya habían llegado a destino. Como siempre, en cuanto el tren arribó a la estación, Daichi comenzó a rebuscar entre las caras del gentío intentando localizar a Suga. Por supuesto, el muchacho estaba allí esperándolo, pero esta vez estaba acompañado por Oikawa y Ushijima. Parecía charlar con ambos, sonriendo entretenido ante algo que estaba diciendo Tooru.

—¡Hemos llegado a Shiratorizawa! —Exclamó Bokuto en cuanto se bajó del tren, lanzándose a abrazar a Ushijima.

—Te llevaré a que conozcas la Academia —asintió Wakatoshi con un brillo emocionado en los ojos a pesar de la expresión seria.

Oikawa, a su lado, ponía los ojos en blanco.

—Dios los cría… —Murmuraba con desagrado.

Daichi ignoró por un momento las tonterías de sus amigos y se acercó a Suga; su sola presencia era como un remanso de paz aún en medio de la ajetreada estación.

—Estoy de vuelta otra vez —anunció Daichi, sonriendo.

—Bienvenida otra vez —Koushi le correspondió la sonrisa con dulzura.

No hizo falta que se tomaran de las manos, se dieran un abrazo o dijeran algo más, pues la calidez de la mirada que compartieron transmitía más sentimientos de los que se podían expresar de otras formas.

—Alguien que me traiga la insulina, por favor —comentó Oikawa entonces, rompiendo la momentánea burbuja de intimidad que se había creado entre Daichi y Suga.

—Que sean dos —añadió Kuroo.

—¿Y Hinata y los demás? —Preguntó Suga tras largar una risita.

—Viajan en el próximo tren, no quedaban más pasajes para este —le explicó Daichi.

—Ya veo, quería saludarlos también… ¡Oh, hola, chicos! —Dijo mirando en dirección a Kenma y Akaashi, que se habían mantenido a una distancia prudencial del punto de reunión de los otros cinco desquiciados.

Mientras los demás terminaba de saludarse y acomodaban su equipaje para ponerse en marcha, Ushijima miraba en dirección al tren en el que habían viajado sus amigos, vigilando a los rezagados en bajarse del transporte.

—Shirabu-kun también viajará en el próximo tren —le informó Kuroo entonces.

Ushijima lo miró y asintió.

—Comprendo.

—Y parece que viene con Hongo-chan —canturreó Oikawa, que encontraba sumamente gratificante la expresión que ponía Ushijima cada vez que le decía algo parecido.

—Deja de inventar cosas raras —lo regañó Daichi—. Goshiki-kun es un buen chico y es el nuevo as de nuestro equipo, no quiero que termine como…, como… —Dudó.

—¿El casillero de los vestuarios? —Aventuró Kuroo, y todos compartieron un gesto de complicidad. Bueno, todos salvo Ushijima y Bokuto; el primero porque no tenía idea de lo que hablaban y el segundo porque siempre captaba tarde las indirectas.

Avanzaron en grupo a través del gentío que se agolpaba en la estación, la mayoría recién llegados que retornaban a casa a disfrutar de unas reparadoras vacaciones de verano. Al salir del recinto Oikawa los guió hasta una amplia camioneta, donde Iwaizumi los esperaba sentado al volante.

Kuroo largó un silbido.

—¡Vaya! ¿Es tuya, Iwaizumi?

—Claro que no, es del cuñado de Oikawa —replicó Hajime—. Pero Tontooru no tiene licencia de conducir, así que tuve que venir de chofer.

—Mi propio " _Transportador_ " —sonrió Tooru. Si por él habían visto y revisto mil veces las películas de Alien, por Iwaizumi habían vuelto a ver cientos de veces todas las referentes a autos—. Solo te falta usar traje y raparte la cabeza, porque la falta de estatura y los brazos musculosos ya los tienes… ¡Auch! —Hajime había extendido una mano para pellizcarle la cintura.

—Vamos yendo, hay espacio para ocho —Iwaizumi les hizo señas a Daichi y Suga—. Puedo alcanzarlos hasta su barrio si quieren.

—Pero somos nueve —indicó Kenma sin necesidad de alzar la vista de su consola.

—Es cierto —gruñó Hajime al hacer un rápido conteo—. Bueno, por uno más no hay proble…

—No, todos los pasajeros deben ir con cinturón de seguridad —lo interrumpió Ushijima con su afición a atenerse a las normas hasta las últimas consecuencias—. No hace falta que me lleven, voy en otro sentido.

Acordaron que se encontrarían luego en casa de Oikawa, que era donde pararían los chicos venidos desde Tokio. Mientras los demás acomodaban su equipaje en el maletero de la camioneta, Tooru se acercó a Ushijima y le dio un ligero codazo en las costillas.

—Espero que ese otro sentido en el que vas sea de vuelta a la estación a esperar el siguiente tren —le dijo por lo bajo.

Ushijima lo miró con expresión invariable y respondió:

—Por supuesto.

Oikawa levantó un pulgar aprobador.

Minutos después el motor de la camioneta vibraba al ponerse en marcha antes de enfilar por las calles, mientras en el estéreo del vehículo comenzaba a sonar " _Sweet Child O' mine_ ", de los Guns N' Roses.

—" _She's got a smile that it seems to me, reminds me of childhood memories…"_ —La voz de Oikawa se superponía a la de la música—. _"Where everything was as fresh as the bright blue sky…"_

Antes de que la camioneta se alejara Ushijima pudo escuchar claramente los regaños de Iwaizumi para que Oikawa bajara el volumen de la música, al tiempo que la mitad de sus pasajeros se ponían a hacerle el coro a Tooru.

Wakatoshi se dio media vuelta y enfiló nuevamente hacia la estación de trenes, donde buscó el andén indicado. Esperó a penas media hora a que llegara el siguiente tren desde Tokio, y gracias a su imponente altura no le hizo falta estirar mucho la cabeza para vigilar y ubicar a quien estaba esperando.

Shirabu iba caminando mientras leía algo en una pequeña libreta. Delante de él iban Goshiki y Hinata, charlando entusiasmados; Kageyama iba a un lado y fue el primero en divisar a Ushijima y señalarlo al resto.

—¡Japón! —Sonrió Hinata—. Es decir, ¡Ushijima-san!

—¿Ya están los demás senpais aquí? —Quiso saber Goshiki, que estaba al tanto del viaje de Kuroo, Bokuto y compañía hacia Miyagi durante el verano.

—Sí, se fueron hace un momento a casa de Oikawa —repuso Wakatoshi con la vista fija más allá de ellos.

—¿Y tú no vas, Ushijima-san? —Inquirió Hinata, curioso—. ¿Esperas a alguien más?

—Así es —su mirada seguía clavada en Kenjiro, que recién estaba llegando a la altura de ellos, aún concentrado en su pequeña libreta—. Shirabu.

El otro chico se quedó quieto y solo alzó la vista por encima del borde de su libreta, con una expresión mas insoldable que de costumbre.

—Buen día, Ushijima-san —repuso Shirabu con una tranquilidad totalmente pretendida.

El pequeño grupo congregado se quedó sumido en un incómodo silencio que ni Hinata, Kageyama o Goshiki lograban entender, mirándose uno a otro pero sin querer decir nada que empeorara el extraño ambiente.

—¡Hinata, Kageyama! —Se escuchó la voz de Yamaguchi; él y Tsukishima habían bajado de otro vagón del tren y Kei ya se alejaba hacia la salida, sin esperar a nadie —. ¡Vengan, Akiteru-san nos espera afuera para alcanzarnos hasta nuestras casas!

—¡Oh, claro! —Hinata hizo una profunda reverencia que Kageyama acompañó menos exageradamente—. ¡Nos vemos luego, Ushijima-san!

Mientras los demás se marchaban, Goshiki quedó allí varado en medio de una extraña tensión que no comprendía. A los pocos segundos Yamaguchi volvió sobre sus pasos y le ofreció llevarlo a él también. Así pues, Ushijima y Shirabu por fin quedaron a solas y estáticos, rodeados por un gentío de desconocidos que iba y venía sin que ellos les prestaran atención.

—Pensé que estarías con los demás —comentó Shirabu luego de que salieran de la estación sin decir palabra.

—Luego me reuniré con ellos de nuevo —explicó Ushijima con simpleza—. Quería verte.

Las orejas de Shirabu se pusieron coloradas pero mantuvo la expresión tranquila, pues estaban rodeados por muchas personas allí en el paradero de buses. Tomaron el transporte sumidos aún en un pesado silencio que ninguno de los dos sabía cómo romper; el bus estaba lleno y los dos iban de pie, uno junto al otro, con los brazos rozándose ante el movimiento del vehículo. Allí donde su piel se encontraba parecía que la temperatura aumentaba aún más que la del caldeado ambiente veraniego; sin embargo, ambos muchachos sostenían el gesto sereno estoicamente. Shirabu volvió a sacar su libreta para tratar de distraerse con la lectura, pero las palabras danzaban ante sus ojos de forma inconexa, incapaz de concentrarse en la sintaxis ni la semántica de las frases escritas.

—¿Estás estudiando inglés? —Preguntó Ushijima de pronto, al fijarse en el texto de la libreta que sostenía Shirabu.

—Así es.

—Ya veo —asintió—. Yo aprendí mucho durante este último año.

—Me imagino que sí.

—Podría enseñarte —pausa prolongada—. Si quieres.

No hizo falta añadir más para que la mente de Shirabu corriera libre y salvaje por escenarios fantasiosos, en los cuales se veía como estudiante de Ushijima, y no precisamente aprendiendo idiomas. Aunque, a decir verdad, le agradaba más la idea de enseñarle él mismo unas cuantas cosas a Wakatoshi…

—¿Estás bien? —La voz de Ushijima lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones repentinas—. Estás muy rojo, ¿te dio un golpe de calor? —Lo contempló un tanto preocupado.

—No, no —carraspeó—. Es decir, sí, estoy bien —el golpe de calor era en sus partes bajas, a decir verdad.

A pesar de que le quedaba a trasmano de su propio camino a casa, Ushijima se bajó del bus junto con Shirabu y lo acompañó caminando hasta su hogar. En el trayecto prácticamente no hablaron, y cuando por fin llegaron junto a la entrada de la casa de Kenjiro, se detuvieron mirándose cara a cara. El barrio estaba tranquilo en esa soleada hora del mediodía; una señora barría la vereda en la esquina y unos chiquillos pasaron corriendo, jugando y riendo.

—¿Cuándo nos veremos de nuevo? —Quiso saber Wakatoshi.

" _Ahora mismo, echo a mis padres de casa y pasas a mi habitación para que te ate a mi cama por siempre_ ", hubiese querido responder Shirabu.

—Pues… no lo sé, cuando puedas —repuso como si no fuera la gran cosa—. Estarás ocupado con los chicos, después de todo.

—Estaré con ellos —asintió Ushijima—. Pero también quiero verte a ti.

Si los vecinos no estuviesen despiertos a esa hora, regando sus jardines y pegados a las ventanas de sus cocinas mientras preparaban el almuerzo, Shirabu se hubiese colgado del cuello de Ushijima para besarlo y arrastrarlo escaleras arriba.

—De acuerdo —aceptó—. Después arreglamos por mensaje para que vengas a…, enseñarme inglés.

Wakatoshi volvió a asentir.

—Muy bien —entonces sus labios se curvaron en aquella sonrisa que raramente prodigaba, y alzó una mano para acariciar la mejilla de Shirabu. No obstante, a último momento pareció recordar que estaban a la vista de los vecinos y optó por palmearle la coronilla de la cabeza, deslizando los dedos por su suave cabello antes de dejar caer el brazo. Hizo un breve gesto de despedida y se alejó sin más, dejando a Shirabu con todo el calor del verano hirviendo en el rostro y el pecho.

En otra zona de Miyagi, Daichi ya había arribado a su hogar, el cual se encontraba a solas pues su padre estaba trabajando y su madre andaba pasando unos días en otra ciudad vecina, visitando a su hermana. La casa estaba fresca y silenciosa, tan solo llegaba el sonido del aspersor de un jardín vecino a través de las ventanas abiertas. El equipaje había quedado olvidado en el recibidor, mientras escaleras arriba Daichi y Suga se entretenían dándose la bienvenida sin reparos.

—Es raro estar haciendo esto en tu casa —murmuró Koushi, aprisionado contra la puerta de la habitación de Daichi mientras el otro chico le besaba el cuello.

—Lo sé… —los músculos de su abdomen se tensaron cuando sintió las manos de Suga recorriendo la piel de esa zona.

—Se siente un poco prohibido hacerlo aquí —musitó al tiempo que se oía el sonido sordo de la tela cayendo cuando las prendas de ambos fueron a parar al suelo.

Daichi le mordisqueó la boca.

—No creo que sea más prohibido que haberlo hecho en el edificio de la preparatoria —murmuró contra sus labios—. Eres una mala influencia, ¿lo sabías?

Suga sonrió con malicia, pasándole los brazos por el cuello.

—Pues deja que te siga llevando por el mal camino —dijo en tono coqueto, y largó una exclamación mezclada con risa cuando Daichi lo alzó en brazos, haciendo que le rodeara la cintura con las piernas.

Pasaron el resto del día dándole rienda suelta a su reencuentro, y terminaron almorzando pasadas las cinco de la tarde, cuando el hambre por fin pasó a ser la prioridad en sus necesidades. Después de darse un baño juntos, Daichi acompañó a Suga hasta su casa para pasar a saludar a la familia del chico; allí la abuela Kameko le hizo prometer que llevaría a sus amigos de Tokio para que la conocieran en persona.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente bien temprano, cuando Daichi y Ushijima llegaron a la residencia Oikawa, pudieron escuchar desde afuera los sonidos de las risas y las charlas. La familia de Tooru era simpática y agradable, y sus padres habían encontrado muy entretenido poder compartir anécdotas vergonzosas sobre su hijo con otros amigos que no lo conocían desde la infancia, como Iwaizumi. Kuroo, especialmente, había hecho buenas migas con la señora Oikawa mientras ambos se burlaban de Tooru por sus extravagancias. Todos tuvieron un acceso de risa que les duró media hora cuando la señora Oikawa les enseñó el álbum de fotos familiar y descubrieron a un pequeño Tooru de cuatro años, disfrazado de conejo mientras miraba a la cámara tomando de la mano de un también pequeño Iwaizumi, disfrazado de flor. Por su parte, Takeru, el sobrino de Tooru, estaba simplemente fascinado por poder hablar con Bokuto, un jugador de volleyball profesional que salía en la TV, y también con Ushijima, una de las grandes promesas para el seleccionado nacional (claro que esta última admiración el chico trataba de mantenerla en secreto, sabiendo que su tío lo desheredaría si se enteraba).

Aquel mismo día la mitad de la familia Oikawa se iría en un viaje de campo por algunos días, por lo cual la casa de ellos era la más cómoda para que los cinco amigos se reunieran a pasar tiempo juntos. Mientras ellos decidían qué hacer aquella jornada, Kenma le anunció a Kuroo que iría a pasar algunas horas con Hinata, cuya madre lo había invitado a visitarlos en compensación por haber recibido a Shouyo en Tokio hacía tiempo.

—Ten cuidado en el camino, no te vayas a perder como la última vez —le advirtió Kuroo—. Y si te pierdes, me avisas.

—De acuerdo…

Kuroo se quedó observando la puerta por la que había salido Kenma, pensando que seguía encontrando algo raro en él. Algo que ninguno de los demás veía, pues cuando lo consultó con sus amigos todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que Kenma se mostraba tan calladamente apático como siempre. Sin embargo, aquellos días no eran para ocuparlos con preocupaciones de más, y Kuroo pronto se distrajo con los planes para aquel día.

Finalmente decidieron hacer un poco de vida de turistas yendo a visitar los lugares más emblemáticos de Sendai, incluyendo por supuesto la visita a Aobajo, el castillo feudal de la zona. Mientras se sacaban fotos y deambulaban por la zona de los restaurantes, Oikawa empezó a emocionarse al ver que los trabajadores comenzaban con los preparativos del _Tanabata Matsuri_ en Sendai, el colorido festival en honor a las festidades de Tanabata, que se celebrara a inicios de Julio, pero allí se llevaba a cabo entre el cinco y ocho de Agosto por cuestiones de calendario.

A pesar de la negativa de Oikawa, de regreso pasaron por las preparatorias de Karasuno, Aoba Josai y Shiratorizawa, para que los chicos de Tokio las conocieran. Había pocos estudiantes en todos los recintos, solo los que debían tomar clases de refuerzo en verano y los que debían seguir entrenando por sus clubes. Por supuesto, la perla del día fue lograr maniatar a Tooru para poder sacar una foto grupal frente a la entrada a Shiratorizawa.

Aquella noche volvieron rendidos a casa de Oikawa. Cenaron y se quedaron viendo películas mientras charlaban de tonterías y planificaban sus siguientes paseos. Kenma volvió bastante animado del hogar de Hinata y a Kuroo le agradó ver que él también disfrutaba de sus primeras vacaciones lejos de casa.

.

.

.

Uno de aquellos días en las que decidieron no salir hasta que bajara un poco el sol, Ushijima no bajó directo desde su casa hasta la de Oikawa. Primero, en cambio, pasó por la casa de Shirabu, que le había pedido ayuda con inglés…

—¿Debería comenzar a llamarte " _Ushijima-sensei_ "? —Preguntó Shirabu en un momento dado.

—Pero aún no te enseño nada.

Wakatoshi estaba tendido en el suelo de la habitación de Kenjiro, con la camisa abierta y el marcado abdomen al aire, mientras el otro chico estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre él. El rítmico sonido del ventilador de techo era el único ruido que se escuchaba en toda la casa, vacía a no ser por ellos dos. A su lado en la mesita estaban extendidos los libros y textos de inglés que, por supuesto, ni habían pensando en tocar. Al menos Shirabu, porque Ushijima sí pretendía enseñarle bien inglés, aunque no había tenido tiempo de instruirlo en nada antes de ser casi atacado y tumbado.

—¿Cómo se dice " _anteojos_ " en inglés? —Preguntó Kenjiro, a pesar de que lo sabía, mientras le colocaba unas gafas sin aumento a Ushijima. Uno de sus fantasías desde siempre era verlo usando anteojos, y aquel deseo hecho realidad no lo decepcionaba para nada, si a eso además se le sumaba que estaba despeinado, semi-desnudo y debajo suyo.

—Después te enseño —murmuró Ushijima, tratando de erguir el torso para llegar hasta el rostro de Shirabu, con intención de besarlo, pero el otro chico le puso una mano en el pecho y lo obligó a mantenerse tendido en el suelo.

—Pues te quedan bien los " _después te enseño_ " —repuso Kenjiro mientras se inclinaba para lamerle el abdomen.

Todavía no habían aclarado la situación real de su relación, en qué habían quedado, cómo continuaría, pero tampoco estaban apresurados por tocar el tema. De momento la urgencia era física, como si por medio del contacto corporal pudiesen transmitirse todos aquellos complejos sentimientos que ninguno de los dos era capaz de explicarle al otro con las palabras justas. Lo que la voz se negaba a expresar se convirtió en desesperación y pasión a través de la piel; y en aquel intenso mediodía de verano, volvieron a experimentar el cuerpo del otro con torpe ternura mezclada con hambre casi animal. Ushijima se preocupó cuando Shirabu se quejó adolorido, pues mucho tiempo había pasado desde su última vez, pero nada pudo hacer por aliviarlo porque el otro chico lo amenazó prácticamente de muerte si se detenía. Había un dolor mucho más desgarrador que el físico, y él ya lo había experimentado. Ahora solo quería que su piel y su cuerpo enteros quedaran impregnados de Ushijima, con una intensidad tal que le sirviera de recuerdo vívido por los meses que vinieran, cuando la memoria fuese su única compañera ante la distancia.

.

.

.

La tarde caía con parsimonia. El sol bajaba perezoso por el firmamento, mientras su rayos teñían de dorado y naranja el paisaje. Una cigarra solitaria cantaba en el patio de la residencia Sugawara, cuyo ambiente estaba impregnado del aroma a lavanda y jazmines. Las puertas y ventanas que daban al patio estaban completamente abiertas, para que su fresco y aromático aire discurriera por la casa. Y allí, junto al enorme ventanal que daba al florido jardín, la abuela Kameko sonreía alegremente a los cinco chicos que habían ido a visitarla. A Daichi ya lo conocía, por supuesto, así como también a Ushijima, pero era la primera vez que veía en persona a Oikawa, Kuroo y Bokuto. Kenma y Akaashi no estaban presentes porque Hinata y Kageyama los habían invitado a una salida.

La anciana estaba simplemente extasiada por la visita de jóvenes tan guapos y con tan interesantes historias por contar.

—Entonces, Wakatoshi-kun, ¿haz adoptado un gatito? —Preguntó la mujer mientras se llevaba su vaso de té helado a los labios.

—Pues no, Kameko-san —repuso el chico, confundido por el tema repentino.

—Vaya, ¿y qué clase de animalito te dejó esas marcas, querido? —la anciana sonrío con picardía, y recién en ese momento los demás repararon en que el cuello de la camisa de Ushijima no alcanzaba a esconder las huellas de unas uñas en su piel.

—Fue una paloma, señora —intervino Oikawa—. Ushijima es aficionado a la colombofilia.

—¡Oh, qué encantador, palomas mensajeras!

—Más bien una paloma asesina —murmuró Oikawa.

La anciana se divirtió un buen rato escuchando las historias sentimentales de los chicos, las cuales había pedido expresamente que le contaran. A pesar de su presencia de ánimo, se notaba que Kameko estaba un tanto más demacrada que en la última foto que habían visto de ella, esa que les envió rodeada de los amigurumis que tejieron para ella; las figuras tejidas, de hecho, descansaban en una repisa detrás de ella. La señora cargaba con aplomo sus casi ochenta años, pero las hospitalizaciones le cobraban vitalidad, y de a ratos los chicos tenían que repetirle la misma información, o ella se ponía a contarles la misma anécdota reiterada. Sin embargo, ninguno se angustió ante ello, y le contaron lo mismo las veces que fuera necesario. Sobre todo Bokuto, pues él no se cansaba jamás de hablar de Akaashi.

—Pues con todo lo que me cuentas de este chico Akaashi —dijo Kameko—, parece un partido casi tan bueno como mi querido Daichi —y le sonrió al chico en cuestión, que se hallaba sentado junto a Suga.

—¡Akaashi es el partido de los partidos, el Akaashi de Akaashis! —Asintió Bokuto.

—Y por eso tu declaración fue pedirle matrimonio.

—Sí, aunque creo que Akaashi no tomó en serio esa parte —Kotaro se rascó la sien, dubitativo—. ¡Pero le di el anillo porque no podía permitir que me lo robaran!

—Me agrada cómo piensa este chico —rió la abuela—. Mi marido también se propuso cuando nos conocimos.

—¿Ah, sí? Y usted aceptó al instante, ¿verdad?

—Pues no, lo mantuve en la incertidumbre un tiempo —la mujer volvió a reír—. Era entretenido divertirme a su costa.

—Pobre hombre —se apiadó Bokuto.

—Pero después estuvimos juntos por cuarenta años —Kameko miró en la dirección en que tenían hecho el altar familiar en honor a su marido fallecido—. Ojalá estés cuarenta años y muchos más junto a tu Akaashi, querido Kotaro.

—¡Eso quiero!

—La duda es si Akaashi lo soportará por tanto tiempo —comentó Oikawa entonces, y los demás rieron.

—Pues si a ti te soporta Iwaizumi, Bokuto también tiene esperanzas —opinó Kuroo, malicioso.

—No es como si Kenma te soportara mucho más a ti —replicó Tooru a su vez.

—Pues apostemos a quién de ustedes tres lo soportan por más tiempo —sugirió Suga entonces, sonriente. Los demás lo miraron con gesto contrariado.

—No es una mala idea… —Daichi se rascó la barbilla, sonriendo para sus adentros ante la expresión mortificada de sus amigos.

Continuaron contándole sus historias a la abuela Kameko y tomándose fotos con ella. Cuando por fin llegó la hora de que se marcharan, le pasaron unos presentes que le traían cada uno. La abuela recibió un pijama con motivo de búhos, una pintoresca cajita de madera con té artesanal de variados sabores, unas galletas hechas a mano con forma de gatitos (Kuroo le había pedido permiso a la señora Oikawa para usar su cocina), un set de cremas para la piel y una bonita maceta con heliotropos.

—Son del jardín de mi casa, no le traje un ramillete para que no se marchite —le explicó Ushijima, muy serio—. Así puede plantarlas en su jardín y siempre volverán a florecer.

Kameko le ofreció una cálida sonrisa al tiempo que se inclinaba sobre la maceta, para sentir la agradable fragancia como a vainillas que desprendían los heliotropos.

—Mi marido solía decir lo mismo —explicó con expresión nostálgica—. Nunca me regaló un ramo de flores porque decía que era tonto verlas marchitarse con el correr de los días, que era una fea analogía del amor. Ese hombre… —meneó la cabeza, rememorando—. La primera maceta que me regaló a penas y tenía un brotecito, pero hoy sigue aquí conmigo —y señaló hacia un rincón del jardín, donde se erguía un hermoso arbusto de camelias rojizas. Luego miró a sus jóvenes invitados—. Muchas gracias por sus regalos, queridos, son chicos muy amorosos.

—Miyuki también le envió un presente, abuela —dijo Oikawa entonces, sacando de su bolso unos cuantos libritos para pasárselos a la anciana—. Dice que no se conocen en persona pero que igual están conectadas por algo especial.

—¡Oh, qué maravilloso! —La expresión de la anciana se iluminó—. Mira, Koushi, cariño, ¡por fin alguien me vuelve a regalar mangas yaoi!

Suga se llevó una mano al rostro, medio escondiendo una sonrisa. El manga que le había enviado Miyuki a la abuela Kameko era el que ella misma estaba publicando, contando las aventuras y desventuras amorosas de un grupo de amigos…

—¿Son cinco los protagonistas? —Se extrañó Kuroo al echarle un ojo a uno de los tomos—. Qué sospechoso…

—¿No lo sabías? —Replicó Oikawa quien, por supuesto, seguía y coleccionaba la historia de su amiga. Sin que ninguno de los demás amigos supiera, incluso le había encargado a Miyuki algunas comisiones dibujadas de una de las parejas de la historia.

Un rato más tarde los chicos habían regresado a casa de Oikawa, en tanto Ushijima y Daichi habían retornado a sus respectivos hogares, para pasar la noche allí al menos y compartir un poco de tiempo con sus propias familias. Los padres de Daichi se habían abierto bastante al tema de su relación con Suga, sobre todo su papá; si bien no le pedía detalles de su relación, sí le importaba el tema como a cualquier padre lo haría, interesado en la felicidad de su hijo. De vez en cuando incluso se le escapaba alguna broma sobre el tema. Daichi estaba muy agradecido de que su familia hubiese optado por confiar en él y ponerse de su lado, aunque les hubiese costado un importante esfuerzo personal. En el otro extremo, Ushijima no tenía un diálogo del todo afectuoso con sus parientes, quienes estaban complacidos con su regreso pero les interesaban más los resultados y triunfos de Wakatoshi que su felicidad personal; para ellos la felicidad residía en el éxito, por lo cual no dudaban de que Ushijima fuese feliz dado su currículum actual.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente el grupo de amigos no tenía planeado nada por hacer aún, pero Ushijima recibió un llamado a primera hora de la mañana que lo hizo reunir a todo el equipo bien temprano. Era una mañana húmeda y muy cálida pero un poco nublada. Kenma caminaba arrastrando un tanto los pies, pues aún estaba algo dormido; Akaashi iba a su lado, un poco retrasado del grupo para poder comer en paz los restos de onigiri que no había alcanzado a zamparse durante el desayuno. Iwaizumi y Kuroo iban unos pasos por delante, charlando sobre autos y apodos nuevos para burlarse de Tooru, mientras Oikawa y Bokuto encabezaban la procesión. Tooru le iba dando a Kotaro consejos de insultos sofisticados para lanzarles a sus compañeros de club, si es que volvían a meterse con él. Entonces llegaron al punto de reunión acordado con Ushijima. Daichi y Suga ya se hallaban allí, así como Wakatoshi y Shirabu también (Oikawa le hizo la señal de la victoria con los dedos en cuanto lo vio ahí). Pero había un par de invitados que ninguno de los demás esperaba y causó conmoción.

El tiempo pareció detenerse. Una nube grisácea cubrió el sol, a la vez que una potente brisa revolvía algunas hojas caídas en la calle. En algún lugar un relámpago hendió el cielo, seguido de un ensordecedor trueno, preludio de un proverbial evento de la naturaleza a punto de desencadenarse. Nadie dijo nada, nadie se movió; los segundos pasaban con estático estupor. Hasta que dos voces rompieron el atónito silencio, como si fueran una sola:

—¡Tú! —Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Bokuto y Tendou acababan de verse cara a cara por primera vez en la vida, y aquel era un evento que iba a quedar grabado en lo registros de la historia de la humanidad. O eso consideraban ellos, mientras los demás se cansaban de esperar a que terminaran de admirarse entre ambos, dadas las similitudes físicas.

—¿Y si nos separaron al nacer? —Se horrorizó Bokuto cuando por fin todos se pusieron en marcha de una buena vez.

—Gracias a Dios si fue así —murmuró Akaashi, aunque solo Kenma lo escuchó.

No era difícil imaginar su martirio al pensar en la idea de tener que soportar a Bokuto y Tendou juntos desde pequeños. Semi Eita, no muy lejos de ellos dos, asintió de acuerdo con las palabras de Keiji.

Mientras Kotaro y Satori no paraban de hablar como si realmente fueran hermanos reencontrados después de años, incluso compartiendo ambos el orgullo por los progresos de Goshiki y la afición de llamar a Ushijima de cualquier forma menos por su nombre, el grupo entero tomó un transporte que los llevó hacia las afueras de la ciudad. Allí se hallaba un centro de juego de paintball al que Tendou hacía tiempo quería asistir, y por eso tuvo la brillante de idea de pedirle a Wakatoshi que invitara a sus nuevos amigos. Les tomó un buen rato adquirir el equipo necesario y ser instruidos de las normas básicas para los encuentros, antes de que los dejaran salir al campo para poder enfrentarse al fin. La primera contienda se decidió hacerla por grupos de dos, sin complicarse demasiado eligiendo las parejas.

El cielo estaba cada vez más encapotado y la humedad del ambiente se volvía más y más agobiante, al tiempo que los chicos se desperdigaban por el campo en parejas. Por fin el árbitro dio la señal de inicio de la partida, y pronto todos comenzaron a moverse por la zona con sus propias estrategias de combate. Bokuto tenía buena puntería, pero era tan ruidoso que para Akaashi era imposible idear una emboscada metódica y silenciosa.

—¡Akaashi, a la derecha! —Gritaba Kotaro—. ¡Oh, no, a la izquierda! ¡OYAAA! —Se desaforaba cuando comenzaba a enfrentarse a Kuroo, quien evadía con agilidad felina las bolas de pintura que le arrojaba Bokuto.

—¡Oya, oya, bro!

—¡Oya, oya, oyaaa, bruuuh! —Se escuchó otro disparo y Bokuto chilló como alma en pena—. ¡NOOO, ME DIERON, ME MUERO! ¡AGAASHEEE! —Se miró la mancha de pintura en el peto protector y abrió los ojos muy grandes al reconocer la tonalidad amarilla—. ¡N-no, NO! ¿Fuiste tú, Akaashi? ¿Me traicionaste? ¿POR QUÉ?

Akaashi aún le apuntaba con el arma marcadora y la bajó con expresión tranquila.

—No lo sé, siempre quise hacerlo —explicó sucintamente.

—¿El qué? _¿Traicionarme?_

—No, dispararte para que te calles.

Bokuto se quedó helado, pero Akaashi lo tomó del codo y se lo llevó a la zona de las bancas donde debían esperar los eliminados mientras la partida seguía en pie. Él también se quedó ahí, pues por los gritos de Bokuto lo había alcanzado un ataque sorpresa. Pero mayor fue la sorpresa de encontrarse a Kuroo y Kenma también en la zona de bancas, el primero con una enorme mancha roja en el peto y gesto contrariado.

—Tuve que hacerlo —comentó Kenma señalando su marcadora, la cual goteaba un poco de pintura roja.

—Comprendo —asintió Akaashi, solemne.

Oikawa e Iwaizumi habían ideado una sólida estrategia con el solo propósito de eliminar a Ushijima. Sin embargo, aunque ellos lograron emboscarlo, la bola de pintura que impactó sobre Wakatoshi resultó ser naranja, de modo que Daichi y Suga se llevaron el tanto de aquella baja. Shirabu quedó solo y logró cargarse a Semi e Iwaizumi, pero cayó ante la fuerza aunada de Oikawa y Tendou, complotados momentáneamente para vengar a sus parejas caídas en batalla. No obstante, en el calor de su venganza olvidaron cuidar sus espaldas, por lo que Daichi y Suga resultaron ganadores de ese primer encuentro.

Continuaron jugando el resto de la mañana, dividiéndose de diferentes formas: grupos de a tres, seis contra seis, nuevamente grupos de a dos pero variando las parejas. Pronto surgieron alianzas y enemistades. Oikawa e Iwaizumi querían derrotar a los cuatro ex-alumnos de Shiratorizawa, y Kuroo unió fuerzas con ellos, en venganza porque Tendou se había llevado a Bokuto hacia su bando. Daichi y Suga les ayudaron, pero la clave del éxito fue Kenma; el chico pronto se convirtió en un integrante estrella que todos querían para su equipo. No se debían subestimar las capacidades de un gamer a pesar de la muy poca apariencia atlética que tuviese, eso les quedó claro a todos.

Por fin pararon de jugar cerca del mediodía, y enfilaron hacia unas cabañas comerciales donde servían comida. Mientras esperaban el almuerzo todos charlaban entusiasmados sobre los enfrentamientos, riéndose particularmente del momento en que Bokuto quedó atascado entre unos arbustos y luego lo encontraron con los pantalones a medio bajar y una frase escrita en su trasero con pintura celeste y roja: " _El Alien Alfa y el Gato Callejero estuvieron aquí_ ". Luego de almorzar tomaron el transporte de regreso a su ciudad, y a mitad del trayecto el cielo se abrió en una repentina e intensa lluvia de verano. En cuanto bajaron del bus todos quedaron empapados y rápidamente se dispersaron hacia sus respectivos hogares para reencontrarse más tarde.

El diluvio no duró demasiado, y pasado un rato el sol volvió a asomar entre las nubes que se iban abriendo de a poco. El aire olía a tierra mojada y calor, y ese fue el aroma veraniego que quedó impregnado en la memoria de Shirabu quien, lejos de correr hacia su casa, se había escabullido con Ushijima bajo el amparo de los árboles de un parque. Refugiados por el ruido del aguacero y los truenos, se entregaron a una sesión de besos que sabían a lluvia. Cuando la naturaleza volvió a la calma de su cauce, ambos chicos se separaron sin decir nada y cada uno salió en una dirección distinta.

.

.

.

Ese mismo día por la tarde, el variopinto grupo que se había reunido en la mañana volvía a congregarse para ir juntos hasta Sendai, y así asistir al famoso festival de Tanabata que se llevaba a cabo en aquella época. Las calles estaban adornadas con coloridas banderolas de papel, e incluso habían luces arregladas de manera tal que simulaban la Vía Láctea. Los puestos de comida y atracciones se extendían por doquier, mientras la multitud se agolpaba en torno a los bambúes para colgar sus papelitos con deseos.

—Lo siento, Iwa-chan —dijo Oikawa en un momento dado.

—¿De qué hablas? —Replicó Hajime, que estaba leyendo un cartel con los precios de los platos que ofrecía un puesto.

—Pues que no hemos podido pasar mucho tiempo a solas.

Los chicos de Tokio recién se irían a mitad de Agosto, y ya finalizando el mes Tooru también debería viajar a la capital para retomar sus actividades allí.

—Pero estamos juntos —repuso Iwaizumi sin darle mayor importancia al tema. Para él en verdad era así, no le molestaba pasar el tiempo rodeado de los amigos de Oikawa, solo le importaba aprovechar para compartir todos los momentos posibles con Tooru antes de que debieran distanciarse de nuevo.

—Estás misteriosamente tolerante, Iwa-chan —sonrió Oikawa entonces.

Hajime lo contempló de reojo.

—Te recuerdo que salgo contigo —le dijo—. Mis niveles de tolerancia tienen que ser estratosféricos o si no ya te hubiese matado.

—¡Iwa-chan!

Frente a otro puesto, Akaashi tenía los brazos llenos de bocadillos que acababa de comprar, mientras Bokuto alzaba sobre sus hombros a una pequeña niñita para que alcanzara a atar su papelito de deseo en lo alto de un bambú. Kuroo contemplaba unos recuerdos para llevarle a su familia, con Kenma pegado a sus talones y sujetándole el borde de la camisa, pues tanta gente alrededor lo tenía un poco agobiado. Con la enorme multitud agolpada nadie notaría nada, por lo que Kuroo bajó la mano y entrelazó sus dedos a los de Kenma, tratando de transmitirle algo de tranquilidad a través de su contacto, y pronto lo sintió más relajado a su lado.

—¿Qué estás escribiendo? —Le preguntó Daichi a Suga al verlo esconder una sonrisa mientras rellenaba el papel con su deseo.

—Se supone que es algo personal —replicó Koushi en tono remilgado.

—¿Estabas pidiendo algo indecente? —Se burló Daichi entonces.

Suga alzó una ceja.

—Pues no, pero ya que lo insinuaste… —sacó otro papel y comenzó a deletrear en voz alta mientras escribía—. " _Que Daichi… use pronto… una… yukata o… kimono… le queda… muy… sexy_ " —alzó la vista con gesto descarado—. ¿Qué te parece mi deseo?

—Inspirador —asintió—. Yo pediré algo similar.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí —bajó la voz—, que te incluya a ti pero con falta de ropa.

Y ambos rieron por lo bajo.

Un poco más allá Ushijima y Shirabu contemplaban a sus compañeros en silencio.

—Semi-cielo, cariño, deja que te preste mi chaqueta… —Tendou trataba de convencer al otro chico.

—No, hace un calor de los mil demonios, Tendou —denegó—. Ni siquiera entiendo para qué trajiste una chaqueta.

—La traje para cubrirte porque me imaginaba que vendrías pésimamente vestido —la mirada rabiosa que le echó Semi fue suficiente para aplacarlo, y así el otro chico continuó recorriendo el festival con su desatinada combinación de _animal print_ y cuadros.

Shirabu se había quedado observando un enorme tejido sobre un mural, que explicaba en imágenes la historia del Tanabata y los amantes del cielo, simbolizados en las estrellas Vega y Altair. En realidad estaba pensando en otras cosas y su vista se había fijado allí, y de pronto frente a sus ojos apareció una brocheta de bolitas _dango_.

—Para ti —dijo Ushijima; él sostenía otra brocheta para sí mismo.

—Oh, gracias —respondió Shirabu.

—Es una historia extraña —comentó Wakatoshi al fijarse en el tapiz tejido.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque los separaron por descuidar sus deberes —frunció el ceño, incapaz de entender un enamoramiento tan idiota que te hiciera perder de vista los objetivos personales.

—Sí, también encuentro un poco estúpida esa parte —concordó Kenjiro—. Aunque puedo entender el resto de la historia.

—¿Cuál?

—Esa en la que viven separados por un ancho río y solo se pueden ver una vez al año —explicó con gesto serio, y le dio un mordisco a una de las bolitas _dango_.

La música tradicional de un desfile que pasaba por la calle inundaba el aire, acompañada por los gritos de los puesteros ofreciendo sus productos. Ushijima apartó la mirada del tapiz para observar el perfil de Shirabu un momento y luego volvió a contemplar el tejido, muy serio.

—Si eran tan flojos con su trabajo, no me extraña que igual fuesen perezoso para conseguir estar juntos de nuevo —comentó entonces e hizo una breve pausa—. Pero nosotros no somos flojos.

Shirabu trató de esconder una sonrisa detrás de la brocheta _dango_.

—No, no lo somos.

El festival siguió su curso y los chicos fueron pasando por diferentes puestos. Kuroo, Bokuto y Oikawa se enfrascaron en un letal duelo en el puesto del _Yoyo Sukui_ , donde debían pescar globos de agua con un anzuelo. Ninguno de los tres conseguía capturar un maldito globo sin que se les cayera al estanque, mientras unos niños de siete años ya llevaba media docena de globos en su haber. En un momento dado Bokuto casi consiguió sacar uno, pero a último momento Kuroo y Oikawa se lo pincharon al mismo tiempo con sus anzuelos. Daichi, que estaba parado detrás suyo observándolos, les pegó a ambos en la nuca.

—¡Dejen de molestarme! —Rezongó Kotaro, enfurruñado como una criatura—. ¡No abusen de su derecho alienígena!

— _Inalienable_ —le recordó Kuroo.

—Lo que sea.

En el puesto del tiro al blanco con corchos, Ushijima causaba furor entre las jovencitas que lo observaban, porque había conseguido darle a los premios más altos. Varias parecían entusiasmadas con que Wakatoshi les regalara alguno de sus muchos premios, pues no había ninguna chica allí que proclamara ser su novia.

—Sus premios, señor —dijo el puestero, pasándole una enorme bolsa llena de peluches, chocolates y accesorios del festival.

—Gracias.

—¿La conseguiste? —Preguntó Shirabu, que acababa de volver del aseo.

—Sí —Ushijima asintió y sacó de la bolsa una pelota de volleyball hecha de peluche, con una carita incluida; la había querido en cuanto fijó sus ojos en ella—. Toma, para ti —y le pasó la bolsa con todo el resto del contenido, incluyendo otra pelota de volleyball de peluche a juego con la suya, pero específicamente para Shirabu.

—¡Yo también quiero un regalo, Waka-kun! —Terció Tendo apareciendo detrás suyo de la nada; hizo el intento de quitar algo de la bolsa pero Shirabu la escondió detrás suyo con celo.

—¡Ahhhh, yo quería ese, era el último que quedaba! —Se indignó Oikawa al llegar junto a ellos aocmpañado por Iwaizumi; señalaba un peluche alienígena que asomaba por la bolsa que sostenía Kenjiro.

—Pues llegaste tarde, Oikawa-san —replicó el chico con una mueca maliciosa.

—Debiste venir al puesto de tiro al blanco —le dijo Ushijima en tono práctico.

Iwaizumi se llevó una mano a la frente y Oikawa plantó un billete sobre el mesón frente al hombre del puesto.

—Señor, déjeme utilizar eso —señaló la escopeta que disparaba corchos—. Pero permítame dispararle a mi amigo.

El hombre pareció entre confundido y divertido, pero asintió. Al instante Oikawa le apuntó a Ushijima.

—Me llamaste " _amigo_ " —dijo Wakatsohi en ese momento.

La vena en la sien de Tooru comenzó a palpitar.

—Hasta la vista, _amigo_.

Así Ushijima pasó el resto del festival con un círculo enrojecido en la frente.

A medida que avanzaba la tarde y caía la noche, los chicos fueron colgando los papelitos con sus deseos escritos en las ramas de los bambués que adornaban la zona, para luego contemplar las hogueras en las que serían quemados. Esperaron hasta que inició el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales y luego tomaron el transporte de regreso, mientras Bokuto y Tendo improvisaban a dúo la canción: " _Baki baki ni ore, nani wo? Kokoro wo dayo…_ ", mezclada con ocasionales " _Oya, oya_ ".

.

.

.

El sol ascendía a través de un cielo prístino a medida que la mañana avanzaba. El grupo de amigos caminaba a paso constante pero sin prisa a través del follaje que rodeaba la zona del monte Zao, ubicado en la frontera entre las Prefecturas de Miyagi y Yamagata.

—¿Hasta dónde tenemos que llegar? —Preguntó Bokuto cuando llevaban ya dos horas y media de caminata.

—Allí —Iwaizumi señaló un punto indefinido del paisaje, pero que sin duda se veía lejos. Wasabi, que venía con ellos, ladró feliz—. Ahí está el área de acampe de la zona.

—Yo los espero aquí —anunció Kenma, dejándose caer sobre una roca que le servía de asiento. Como los demás, estaba sudado y cansado pero, a diferencia del resto, no tenía espíritu aventurero ni senderista.

—¿Nos esperarás aquí por tres días? —Rió Kuroo—. Vamos, ponte de pie.

—Descuida, nosotros dos podemos ir a un ritmo más lento —le sugirió Suga con una sonrisa. Él también era de los rezagados en el grupo de caminata; ser de los pocos que no continuaba con una rutina deportiva en su vida diaria le cobrara su precio en cuanto a rendimiento físico.

Habían organizado aquella salida de acampada casi de improvisto, cuando Oikawa se enteró de que aquel año la lluvia de meteoros de las Perseidas sería particularmente intensa y activa. Iwaizumi y él solían irse de acampada seguido, solos los dos o en compañía de Hanamaki y Matsukawa, que esta vez no habían venido porque ambos andaban de viaje por la playas de Okinawa; de " _Luna de Miel_ ", según Tooru. A su vez, antes de regresar a Tokio, Kuroo quería conocer la zona del monte Zao y también Okama, un lago formado naturalmente en el cráter de un volcán. Así, mezclando ambas ideas terminaron optando por acampar en aquella zona, donde la lluvia de meteoros se vería a la perfección.

Continuaron recorriendo los senderos de la zona durante un largo rato, deteniéndose por momentos para descansar y admirar el paisaje antes de reanudar la marcha. Oikawa encabezaba la procesión y pronto empezó a divagar sobre que eran la Comunidad del Anillo de camino al Monte del Destino, en Mordor. Por supuesto, él se adjudicó el papel del elfo Legolas y a Iwaizumi le otorgó el lugar de Gimli, el enano. Pronto todos se sumieron en una acalorada discusión sobre el papel que le correspondía a cada uno.

—¿Y yo quién soy? —Preguntó Bokuto al final, confundido ante la discusión por el reparto.

—Arwen —replicó Kuroo al instante.

— _¿Qué?_ ¡¿Por qué?!

—Porque también la llaman " _Undómiel, Estrella de la Tarde_ " —explicó su amigo—. Y tú eres una estrella, eres nuestro As, bro.

—Oh, bro.

—Bruh.

Poco después por fin llegaron al área delimitada para el acampe e ingresaron. Kenma se dejó caer sobre la mochila que cargaba y ahí quedó, hecho una bolita en el suelo.

—¿Estás bien? —Quiso saber Kuroo, al tiempo que todos a su alrededor iban soltando las mochilas y comenzaban a preparar las cosas para levantar las tiendas.

—La línea con la que se ha comunicado está temporalmente fuera de servicio —musitó Kenma con los ojos cerrados—. Por favor, reintente más tarde.

Entonces Wasabi se acercó a lamerle la cara con entusiasmo. Kenma se erizó completo y Kuroo se largó a reír a carcajadas, al tiempo que llegaba Suga para darle algo de bebida isotónica a Kenma; también le propuso entre ambos hacerse cargo de ordenar las provisiones que habían traído para aquellos días, porque eso podían hacerlo tranquilos y sentados. Al cabo de un rato ya tenían las tiendas levantadas y las cosas organizadas.

—¡AHHH, BROOOO, CUCARACHAAA!

El grito repentino de Bokuto los sobresaltó a todos, mientras el chico corría en círculos. Wasabi fue el único que hizo causa común con él, correteando a sus pies y lloriqueando a la par para no dejarlo solo.

—Tranquilo, es solo un escarabajo —le avisó Iwaizumi—. No te hará na…

—¡LA NATURALEZA ME ATACA! ¡HAY NATURALEZA SOBRE MÍ! ¡QUÍTENMELA!

Cuando lograron calmar a Bokuto, Oikawa lo miró con las manos en la cadera y una ceja alzada:

—¿Naturaleza " _sobre ti_ "? —Repitió en tono irónico señalando hacia Ushijima, quien tenía tres mariposas posadas en la cabeza, una cigarra en el hombro y hasta una hilera de hormigas pasando por su pie, de camino a su hogar bajo tierra.

—Creo que más que la " _Comunidad del Anillo_ " somos el reparto de " _Blancanieves y los Siete Enanitos_ " —comentó Kuroo entonces—. Ushijima es Blancanieves, Oikawa es la Reina Malvada, Shirabu es el Príncipe No Encantador, y el resto somos los siete enanos.

—Tiene sentido, de un modo extraño —asintió Daichi—. Sobre todo en lo de la Reina Malvada…

—¡Iwa-chan, defiéndeme!

—Estoy de acuerdo con Daichi —replicó Hajime.

—¿Tú que tienes para decir, Vacatoshi? ¿No tienes nada que objetar? —Oikawa recurrió al único estúpido que solía ponerse de su lado sin darse cuenta siquiera.

Ushijima lo miró con gesto solemne.

—Sí —asintió—. Que Shirabu sí es encantador.

Pasaron el resto del día descansando de la larga caminata, y luego de comer salieron a recorrer un poco de nuevo. Como en casi todos los días que habían pasado juntos, sacaron muchas fotos y, por supuesto, la mayoría eran en poses grupales muy ridículas.

Por la noche todos quedaron pasmados ante la cantidad de estrellas que se podían apreciar en el cielo, acostumbrados como estaban a la contaminación lumínica de la ciudad. Mientras charlaban alrededor de la fogata, pudieron observar unos cuantos meteoros atravesando la cúpula celeste, aunque la lluvia alcanzaría su auge durante la tercera noche que pasarían allí. Pronto empezaron a jugar juegos tontos con prendas incluidas, y Kuroo sacó el alcohol que había traído estratégicamente escondido. Las prendas que al inicio habían consistido en cantar, recitar poemas o hacer alguna pirueta estúpida, pronto fueron virando hacia connotaciones más subidas de tono conforme iban tomando. Primero empezaron por deshacerse de partes de la vestimenta, luego pasaron a que alguien le quitara la ropa a otro con los dientes; ese fue el caso de Suga, que tuvo que quitarle la camisa a Akaashi. Después tocó el probador de besos, en que el castigado debía tener los ojos vendados mientras tres personas lo besaban, y debía descubrir quién era su pareja real de los tres besadores. Ese castigo le tocó a Oikawa. Kuroo y Bokuto ambos le besaron cada una de las comisuras, mordisqueándolo un poco; Iwaizumi, en cambio, le chupó un ojo, y así fue como Tooru lo descubrió. Otra penitencia fue dejar que uno de los perdedores comiera usando el estómago del otro castigado; de esa forma Akaashi terminó comiendo duraznos almibarados (que habían traído en una lata) sobre el estómago de Kenma. A Daichi y Ushijima les tocó, entre ambos, tomar la misma manzana con la boca y llevarla entre los dos hasta una de las tiendas; la diferencia de altura no les ayudó para nada, claro. A Shirabu, en lugar de comida, le tocó tomar un trago directo del ombligo de Oikawa.

—Espero que te hayas bañado bien o te mataré mientras duermes —balbuceó Kenjiro, con la punta de la nariz enrojecida.

Aquella noche casi ninguno durmió dentro de las tiendas, salvo Kenma, Akaashi y Suga, que conservaron la suficiente coherencia como para meterse en una de las tiendas antes de caer rendidos. Los demás a penas y alcanzaron a desplegar sus bolsas de dormir.

Por la mañana los despertó el sol a primera hora, con los rayos despuntando a través de las sierras. Todos se sentían un poco debilitados y les tomó mitad de mañana reponerse antes de salir a excursionar de nuevo. Después del almuerzo decidieron seguir descansando un rato, y cada quién se fue por su lado para tener un momento de paz en medio de la naturaleza. Daichi se dedicó a dormir una siesta con la cabeza apoyada sobre la falda de Suga, que leía un libro con la espalda apoyada sobre un cómodo árbol. Bokuto y Akaashi fueron a dar una vuelta por la zona, simplemente para encontrar un lugar apartado en el que poder dedicarse a besarse y tocarse por un largo rato. Oikawa e Iwaizumi se llevaron a Wasabi con ellos y también salieron a recorrer, pero de verdad, pues querían averiguar algunas cosas. Kenma estaba jugando recostado en su tienda, al reparo del sol, usando el estómago de Kuroo como almohada mientras este último escuchaba música.

—¿Me vas a contar qué te ha estado preocupando? —Quiso saber Kuroo de pronto, quitándose uno de los audífonos.

Kenma suspiró, resignado.

—¿Nunca pararás con eso?

—No, al menos hasta que me digas.

El otro chico volvió a resoplar y, para sorpresa de Kuroo, pausó el juego. ¡Pausó el maldito juego! Tetsuro tuvo ganas de echarse a llorar pero se mantuvo calmado para no estropear el momento.

—¿Y bien? —Lo apremió.

—Pues… —Kenma dudó—. En serio, mejor te cuento cuando volvamos a Tokio.

—Quiero que me lo cuentes ahora.

Hubo un breve silencio y finalmente Kenma asintió.

—De acuerdo —aceptó a regañadientes—. Me peleé con mis padres.

Kuroo hizo una mueca y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello.

—¿Por qué?

—Por ti —se hizo una pausa incómoda—. No quieren que te siga viendo, no tan seguido, al menos.

La mano de Kuroo se detuvo, tensa.

—¿Se enteraron? —Murmuró con voz contenida.

—No exactamente, pero sospechan algo… —encogió un hombro—. Después de aquello con el hijo de los Furukawa, han corrido chismes y rumores por el barrio —se removió, inquieto—. Desde siempre me han considerado un poco extraño, pero ahora muchos piensan que puedo ser aún más " _raro_ ".

—No les hagas caso.

—No lo hago —respondió Kenma con honestidad—. Pero mis padres estaban preocupados de que tu familia pensara lo mismo y me pidieron que te viera menos, que ya no éramos amigos adolescentes para estar pegados todo el tiempo…, que debía madurar.

Kuroo tragó saliva.

—Espero que tampoco les hagas caso a ellos.

—¿No quieres que madure?

—Sabes a lo que me refiero.

Kenma volvió a removerse inquietamente.

—Dijiste que te " _peleaste_ " con ellos —recordó Kuroo entonces—. ¿A qué te refieres?

—Dijeron algunas cosas de ti que no me gustaron y… bueno, no me gustó y se los hice saber —dudó—. Al final me pusieron horarios y exigencias para que no te viera tan seguido —aunque, a decir verdad, últimamente pocas era las veces que podían coincidir juntos—. Lo siento.

Kuroo dejó escapar un largo suspiro y se movió para poder abrazar a Kenma por la espalda, recostados sobre los sacos de dormir.

—Descuida, lo arreglaremos de algún modo —le aseguró—. Pero, ¿cómo te dejaron venir a este viaje?

—Les dije que venía a visitar a Shouyo, y no sabían que tú también viajarías con tus amigos —volvió a tomar su consola y le quitó la pausa—. Aunque supongo que a estas alturas tus padres ya se lo deben haber contado —cuando volviera a Tokio seguro se ganaría otra buena sesión de reprimendas, algo que nunca antes le había sucedido.

Mientras Kenma reanuda su partida de juego, Kuroo se sumió en sus pensamientos. Por momentos quería que el tiempo pasara volando para graduarse y por fin pasar a ser un adulto independiente, sin tener que rendirle cuentas a nadie. Pero el futuro no llegaba a la velocidad que a uno le gustaría, por supuesto.

Afuera, bajo la fresca sombra de un enorme pino, Suga y Daichi también hablaban sobre el futuro, cuando este último por fin despertó de su siesta.

—Entonces, ¿en Tokio? —Preguntó Daichi.

—Me gustaría quedarme en Miyagi, cerca de mi familia —sobre todo de la abuela Kameko—, pero es preferible una ciudad grande —sonrió quedamente—. Allí nos molestarán mucho menos, a nadie le importa lo que haga el vecino.

—No sé, Oikawa vive metido en lo que hacen Kuroo y Bokuto en su departamento —replicó Daichi, haciendo reír a Koushi. Alzó una mano y le acarició una mejilla—. Yo prefiero poner algo de distancia con mi familia —había descubierto que se llevaba mejor con sus padres cuando los veía en sus visitas esporádicas; en esos momentos no había tiempo para reclamos ni situaciones incómodas, si no solo para disfrutar del reencuentro y pasarla bien en familia—. Pero nos quedaremos donde tú prefieras.

Suga asintió con expresión seria pero sonriendo.

—Bueno, aún tenemos más de medio año para decidirnos…

A unos cuantos metros de allí, sentados sobre una roca desde la que se apreciaba una hermosa vista panorámica del lago en el cráter volcánico, Ushijima y Shirabu también charlaban de sus propios temas.

—Supongo que volverás el próximo verano recién, ¿verdad? —Quiso saber Kenjiro, con la vista clavada en el lejano y hermoso paisaje que se extendía ante ellos. El canto de los mirlos y la suave brisa que refrescaba el ambiente resultaban muy relajantes.

—Es probable —contestó Ushijima, apreciando también las vistas desde allí arriba.

—De acuerdo —el otro chico asintió, serio.

—¿Me esperarás?

Shirabu quitó la vista del paisaje un momento y clavó sus ojos en Ushijima.

—Esa es una pregunta ridícula, ¿no crees? —Repuso—. Llevo esperándote desde los quince años, un año más no me matará —volvió a apartar la mirada—. La pregunta aquí es si tú esperarás por mí.

Wakatoshi lo miró frunciendo un poco el ceño.

—¿Y por quién más esperaría? —Replicó.

—No sé, alguien más, tal vez —Shirabu hizo un gesto vago—. Alguien que te convenga más… como una chica, probablemente —hizo una pausa—. Una rubia desagradable que sepa hablar bien en inglés y se pegue a ti como una peste —murmuró todo aquello rápidamente.

—Quien me conviene eres tú.

Los arbustos a su alrededor sonaron suavemente ante la brisa que los remecía, mientras Shirabu tragaba con dificultad.

—Ya veo… Me alegro que pienses eso —carraspeó—. Pero quizá tú familia no piense lo mismo —Ushijima pareció dudar un momento—. Y si es así, si piensan mal, entonces, ¿qué? Sé que tu familia espera grandes cosas de ti, Ushijima-san, y…

—Conseguiré grandes cosas, y lo haré contigo —sentenció Wakatoshi en tono firme—. Ellos solo quieren lo mejor para mí, pero yo decido _qué_ es lo mejor.

Se sumieron en un silencio pensativo pero apacible, rodeados por el canto de los mirlos. Shirabu recogió las piernas y se rodeó las rodillas con los brazos.

—Bueno, un año no es tanto —comentó casi para sí mismo, como convenciéndose—. Estaremos ocupados, se pasará rápido.

—Podríamos vernos antes —dijo Ushijima de pronto.

—¿Cómo?

—Podrías optar a un intercambio trimestral, tus notas son muy buenas.

Shirabu parpadeó, comenzando a ilusionarse, sobre todo porque hacía meses había empezado con clases extra de inglés con aquella misma idea en mente: postular a un intercambio internacional.

—Deberías hacerlo —siguió diciendo Ushijima, mirándolo con seria intensidad—. Deberías venir a Estados Unidos.

Al tiempo que Shirabu parecía convertirse en la roca sobre la que estaba sentado, los arbustos detrás de ellos se movieron fuertemente y de golpe empezó a sonar la canción " _Hallelujah_ ", mientras varias personas saltaban de su escondite entre el espeso follaje.

—¡Aleeluyaaaaaa, aleeeluyaaaaaa! —Cantaban Oikawa, Kuroo y Bokuto mientras hacían una danza-ritual muy extraña alrededor de la roca sobre la que se hallaban Ushijima y Shirabu; incluso Daichi se les unió, aunque tratando de conservar cierta dignidad; sin éxito, claro. Wasabi correteaba en torno a ellos, saltando alegremente y ladrando.

—¡Se lo dijo, no puedo creerlo! —Oikawa se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, extendiendo las manos al cielo mientras el celular en su bolsillo seguía reproduciendo la canción en inglés—. ¡Aleluya, por fin se lo dijo! —Wasabi aulló para agregar dramatismo.

—¿Qué pasa? —Se extrañó Ushijima—. ¿De qué hablan?

—¡Paloma-chan no reacciona, creo que lo perdemos! —Bramó Bokuto entonces, tomando a Shirabu por los hombros para sacudirlo con fuerza—. ¡Resiste, Ternero-Paloma-chan!

—¿Qué le sucede? —Se preocupó Wakatoshi, girándose al instante para examinar los signos vitales del chico.

Shirabu solo estaba muy quieto porque no estaba muy seguro de cómo reaccionar ante el montón de cosas que acababa de suceder en el espacio de pocos segundos.

— _¿Qué le sucede?_ —Repitió Oikawa con gesto teatral—. ¡Pues que casi lo matas, Ushivaca!

—No le hice nada malo.

—¡Le dijiste: " _Deberías venir a…_ "! —Exclamó el otro—. ¡¿Sabes lo que eso significa para él?! ¡Shirabu está alcanzando el Cielo ahora mismo! —también se acercó para sacudir al chico en cuestión—. ¡Paloma-chan, si ves la luz al final del túnel no vayas hacia ella! ¡Deberías volver a la vida y viajar a Estados Unidos y aprender a domar toros!

Kenma, Akaashi, Iwaizumi y Suga observaban toda la escena desde un costado, y el último incluso la estaba filmando con su celular. Después de todo aquel alboroto, el grupo volvió a la zona de sus tiendas y se dispusieron a cenar. Tras la comida, Oikawa e Iwaizumi les informaron que había una zona de pruebas de valor en el área de acampada, organizada por la administración del lugar, y que los habían apuntado a todos para aquella noche. Bokuto desapareció un buen rato tras aquella noticia, escondido en su tienda y dentro de su bolsa de dormir. Llegada la hora de partir hacia la zona de la prueba, Bokuto empezó a poner todo tipo de excusas poco creíbles tales como: dolor de ovarios, síndrome pre-menstrual, depresión post-parto (había ido al baño), menopausia temprana, entre otras.

—Si vas a inventar excusas ridículas, ¿puedes al menos utilizar alguna dolencia de tu género, por favor? —Se impacientó Oikawa mientras lo arrastraban entre él y Kuroo.

Había una larga fila de espera, pues antes que ellos llegaron muchas más personas del camping que se había apuntado a la prueba, la cual consistía en recorrer el interior de una cueva y salir por el otro lado. Podían pasar de a dos o tres personas y decidieron dejar al azar la conformación de los grupos. Así, mediante el " _piedra, papel o tijeras_ ", terminaron yendo Bokuto, Kenma y Shirabu en el primer grupo, después Suga, Oikawa y Ushijima; por otro lado Kuroo iba con Akaashi, y luego Daichi con Iwaizumi.

—¡Ellos me matarán dentro de la cueva! —Berreaba Bokuto, señalando a sus dos compañeros de equipo.

—No exageres, Bokuto-san, todo estará bien —respondió Akaashi—. Kenma no gastará energías en asesinarte y Shirabu… Bueno, él sí lo haría, pero parece perdurarle le nube de felicidad, no creo que se ponga agresivo —le dio unas palmadas en el hombro—. Todo estará bien.

—¡Broo, cuida de mi Akaashi! —Le pidió entonces a Kuroo—. ¡Que no se lo lleven los fantasmas!

—No te preocupes, bro —le puso una mano en el hombro—. Tú procura calmarte así Kenma y Shirabu no te convierten en fantasma a ti… —El lloriqueo de Bokuto se intensificó.

El recorrido por el interior de la lúgubre cueva, a penas alumbrados por unas linternas que les proporcionaban, duraba poco más de media hora. Por supuesto, en el medio los organizadores habían colocado algunas trampas caseras y gente disfrazada para asustarlos. Los primeros en llegar al otro lado de su grupo fueron Daichi e Iwaizumi. Luego llegaron Kuroo y Akaashi, que se habían tomando el camino con tanta calma mientras hablaban de Bokuto, que olvidaron que se trataba de una prueba de valor. Suga, Oikawa y Ushijima llegaron luego, retrasados porque a mitad de camino Tooru se habían enfrascado en una disputa con Wakatoshi sobre qué bifurcación tomar. Bokuto, Kenma y Shirabu se demoraron una hora y media en salir de la cueva; habían intentado dejar abandonado a Bokuto en más de una ocasión, pues con sus gritos y correteos los había hecho perderse. Finalmente colmó la paciencia de Shirabu, que usó el arma definitiva: amenazarlo con los videos editados de Akaashi, donde lucía antenas y patas de cucaracha mientras decía " _Bokuto-san padre_ ".

Después de aquella actividad retornaron a las tiendas para dormir, pues estaban todos muy agotados. Al día siguiente solo pasearon hasta el _onsen_ cercano que había por la zona, donde se relajaron en sus baños de aguas termales naturales. Limpios, refrescados y relajados, retornaron a la zona de camping para esperar la noche, en cuya madrugada la lluvia de meteoros alcanzaría su punto más álgido. Antes de que bajara el sol buscaron un lugar lo suficientemente abierto de vegetación para tener una amplia visión del cielo nocturno, y todos se recostaron en suelo cómodamente, esperando el espectáculo de aquella noche.

—¿Y si cae cerca una estrella, Iwa-chan? —Le susurró Oikawa, rozándole la rodilla con la suya.

—Un meteorito —le corrigió Hajime al instante.

—Veo que lo recuerdas —sonrió Tooru—. ¿También recuerdas que prometiste conseguirme una estrella?

—Un meteorito —insistió Iwaizumi, burlón—. Sí, me acuerdo. Y también recuerdo haberme negado a hacerlo, porque pretendías casarte conmigo si lo conseguía.

—¿Aún vas a negarte por eso? —Musitó Oikawa haciendo un mohín.

Iwaizumi solo lo miró de reojo y no respondió nada, señalándole el cielo que iba virando rápidamente del añil al azul profundo, hasta oscurecerse por completo. La bóveda celeste brillaba sobre las cabezas de los chicos como si de la cúpula de un planetario se tratase, tan inmensa, nítida y brillante, que las estrellas parecían casi al alcance de la mano. La caída de los meteoros comenzó a hacerse más notoria cerca de la medianoche, y pasada esa hora ya era todo un espectáculo de luces que atravesaban el cielo para perderse en algún rincón secreto del firmamento.

Bajo aquel cielo nocturno de verano, amparados por uno de los eventos naturales más bonitos de contemplar, cada uno de los chicos se sumía en sus propios pensamientos, sobrecogidos por sentirse tan pequeños ante la inmensidad de un cielo que había visto pasar bajo sus estrellas a millones de jóvenes con sus sueños y anhelos, sus preocupaciones y sus miedos, sus pasados y futuros. Aquella última noche juntos bajo los astros nocturnos, cada uno de ellos sentía que algo se iba acabando, que un ciclo llegaba a su término, mientras nuevos comienzos bullían de fondo, gestándose de a poquito, cimentándose en los cierres de otros inicios anteriores. Había un dejo a nostalgia en el aire, pero también a complicidad, amistad y esperanza.

.

.

.

Los cuatro chicos de Tokio regresaron a la ciudad a mitad de Agosto. Bokuto lloriqueaba por no poder pasar más tiempo con Ushijima hasta que este debiera regresar a Estados Unidos, pero Kotaro debía volver sí o sí a Tokio para atender sus obligaciones en su nuevo club. Lo mismo le ocurría Kuroo, que debía regresar para encargarse de sus labores como asistente de laboratorio. Prometieron reunirse todos una vez más en Tokio, la noche anterior a la fecha del vuelo de Ushijima.

Aquella despedida en la estación de tren era solo una más de varias, el grupo de amigos de a poco se había ido acostumbrando a las partidas y reencuentros, pues la vida misma era una sumatoria de aquellos momentos. Pero a pesar de que esta vez la sensación de separación no era tanta después de haber pasado aquellas dos entretenidas semanas juntos, sí se sentía como el inicio de un cierre que no tenía vuelta atrás. Muy probablemente aquel era el último verano en que podrían relajarse por completo como estudiantes todavía, a las puertas de entrar a las responsabilidades y obligaciones de la vida adulta.

Así pues, los días en Miyagi volvieron a su rutina habitual. Daichi ayudaba en su casa y luego pasaba el tiempo con Suga; juntos fueron a conocer el nuevo departamento al que se había mudado Asahi y organizaron una mini fiesta de inauguración allí, junto con el resto de los ex-miembros de Karasuno.

Ushijima y Shirabu también se veían todo el tiempo que podían, sobre todo para tomar " _clases de refuerzo de inglés_ ".

Oikawa e Iwaizumi, en cambio, no estaban compartiendo tanto tiempo como a Tooru le hubiese gustado. Repentinamente Hajime tuvo que ayudar en su trabajo para cubrir a un compañero accidentado, y cuando no estaba trabajando se ausentaba para hacer recados. Si bien pasaban todas las noches juntos, Tooru había comenzado a impacientarse de nuevo. Faltaban pocos días para que retornara a Tokio y aquello le generaba sentimientos encontrados; por un lado quería volver a su rutina habitual, en compañía de su grupo de amigos y en su propia universidad una vez más, pero por otra parte aquel mes y medio junto a Iwaizumi se le había pasado volando. Para colmo, su mente no dejaba de maquinar con ideas absurdas pero que lo preocupaban de todas formas. Había escuchado a Daichi y Suga conversando sobre sus planes a futuro, pues ambos se graduarían en un semestre más y podrían ponerle un fin a la distancia obligada que los mantenía separados. Iwaizumi también se graduaría en a penas seis meses, pero Oikawa aún tenía dos años más por delante de estudios universitarios, y por el momento Hajime no había hecho ninguna insinuación al respecto de irse él mismo a Tokio, o si, por el contrario, iban a continuar como ahora hasta que Tooru se graduara.

La noche anterior a que Oikawa volviera a Tokio, Iwaizumi debía trabajar y su turno terminaría tarde. Tooru aguardaba por él mientras preparaba los bolsos en su habitación, enfurruñado; sin embargo, recibió un mensaje de Hajime en el que le pedía que lo esperara en un lugar específico.

El reloj de la plaza marcaba casi las once de la noche. Los grillos cantaban a la distancia y casi nadie deambulaba por la zona a esas horas. Tooru se hallaba subido en lo alto de la estructura metálica para trepar que había en la zona de juegos para niños, contemplando el entorno con impaciencia, esperando ver llegar a Iwaizumi de un momento a otro.

—Hasta que por fin apareces —se quejó Tooru desde lo alto, en cuanto Hajime llegó a la base de la estructura metálica.

—¿Me extrañabas, Tontooru? —Hajime alzó la vista hacia él y esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

—Todo el tiempo, y lo sabes —se cruzó de brazos componiendo un mohín ofendido—. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué clase de cita es esta? ¿Nos vamos a columpiar hasta que me deba ir a Tokio? —Pero Iwaizumi no le prestaba atención, pues estaba concentrado leyendo la pantalla de su celular mientras buscaba algo allí—. Oye, ¿qué…? —Tooru se interrumpió al escuchar que comenzaba a sonar " _Nothing's gonna change my love for you_ ", de George Benson.

" _If I had to live my life without you near me, the days would all be empty, the nights would seem so long…_ ", se escuchaba desde el celular de Iwaizumi, al tiempo que él volvía a alzar la vista hacia lo alto donde se hallaba Tooru.

—No te pude conseguir una estrella…, —comenzó a decirle.

—Un meteorito, Iwa-chan.

Iwaizumi hizo una mueca misteriosa.

—Pero eso sí pude —y lanzó algo al aire que Tooru alcanzó a sujetar por acto reflejo—. No es un meteorito en sí, pero está hecho con el metal de uno.

" _Our dreams are young and we both know, they'll take us where we want to go… Hold me now, touch me now… I don't want to live without you"_.

Tooru contempló la cajita que sus manos acababan de atrapar y parpadeó, demasiado desconcertado para que su mente hiciera las conexiones necesarias, negándose a creer lo evidente. Abrió la pequeña caja y encontró un par de anillos plateados con unos detalles oscuros, como rocosos. Iban acompañados por una pequeña tarjeta que explicaba que aquellas joyas estaban forjadas a partir del metal de meteoritos caídos en el desierto de Atacama, en Sudamérica, previamente certificados y catalogados por profesionales de la NASA antes de ser usados para motivos comerciales.

" _Nothing's gonna change my love for you. You ought to know by now how much I love you…"._

—Iwa-chan… —murmuró Tooru, aún demasiado pasmado.

—Pensaba hacer algo más vistoso para este momento —siguió explicando Hajime, que de golpe parecía demasiado serio y presa de alguna emoción incómoda—. Algo memorable, ridículo y vergonzoso como bailarte una coreografía delante de todo el mundo antes de darte los anillos… —carraspeó—. Pero no tuve tiempo y quería dártelos antes de que te vayas a Tokio —hizo una pausa; Oikawa seguían sin decir nada mientas la música continuaba sonando en el celular de Iwaizumi—. Pero, después de todo, estábamos aquí solo nosotros dos cuando prometí regalarte una estrella… —silencio—. Oye, ¿piensas decir algo? Estoy, ya sabes, algo nervioso aquí abajo.

Sin embargo, lejos de responder nada, Tooru extendió los brazos y saltó desde lo alto del juego infantil.

—¡¿Q-qué haces, idiota?! —Exclamó Hajime al tiempo que Oikawa le caía encima y ambos se despatarraban bruscamente sobre el suelo—. ¡¿Estás loco?! Bueno, qué pregunta obvia la mía… —Sostenía a Tooru con ambos brazos y de golpe sintió que el otro chico comenzaba a temblar, pues se estaba riendo.

Por primera vez en su vida Tooru se había quedado sin palabras para responder. Es decir, su respuesta a la propuesta implícita de Iwaizumi era mucho más que obvia, pero las palabras se atascaban en su garganta hinchada de emoción. Por eso le dio un ataque de risa hasta que los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas de tanto reír. Iwaizumi finalmente no tuvo más remedio que unirse a sus carcajadas, mitad nervios y mitad alegría, mientras la canción en su celular cambiaba y empezaba a sonar " _I've got my mind set on you_ ", de George Harrison.

" _It's gonna take time, a whole lot of precious time. It's gonna take patience and time, um, to do it, to do it, to do it, to do it, to do it… To do it right child… I got my mind set on you…"._

Iwaizumi apoyó el rostro sobre el suave cabello de Oikawa, contento de volver a escuchar su risa estridente y ser la causa de ella. Supuso que podía hablarle de algunos detalles luego, para no arruinar el momento. Detalles que incluían su nulo conocimiento de español.

Cuando buscó alguna empresa que hiciera joyas en base a meteoritos, le pareció adecuado elegir aquella pequeña empresa que hacía joyas con meteoritos caídos en Atacama, Chile, donde estaba el observatorio ALMA, uno de los tantos lugares que quería visitar Tooru desde que era pequeño. Introduciéndose en el tema, Hajime descubrió que los meteoritos eran nombrados de acuerdo al lugar específico en el que habían caído, y aquellos encontrados en Atacama eran denominados " _Vaca Muerta Mesosiderite_ ", porque el exacto lugar donde cayeron se llamaba… Vaca Muerta. Pero supuso que podría esperar a que Tooru descubriera por él mismo que su anillo de compromiso para todo la vida se llamaba así…

Y allí se quedaron un largo rato, riendo, abrazados en el suelo bajo el mismo cielo estrellado que hacía más de diez años había augurado el inicio de algo más profundo entre ellos.

.

.

.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTA: Quien dice Domingo, dice Martes… JAJAJA perdón, no tuve feriado, debí trabajar y todo se me complicó. ¡Pero acá estoy! :D
> 
> Ahora, en la nueva sección “Recomendaciones” (?), les paso el dato de algunas historias escritas por gente con la que hablo mucho :3 gente que no ha tenido aún la suerte loca de que un montón de gente cayera a leer su fic (porque lo mío ha sido pura suerte, lo admito xD no sé ni cómo llegaron tantos a leerme, pero muchísimas gracias por hacerlo). Así que, aprovechando esta pseudo-fama que me ha tocado en suerte, aprovecho para promocionar a gente del fandom que también merece una oportunidad de ser leída y recibir sus comentarios para enkokorarse y/o mejorar :3 Ahi va:
> 
> 1- Tenemos a “Bienvenidos a la Academia Fukurodani”. Solo lo publican en AO3 y, a grandes rasgos, trata sobre un triángulo BokuAka/KuroAka. Es una traducción que hace la bella Yui Makino, he aquí el link!: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6357541/chapters/14564629 (dato importante para los que no conozcan esa pag, en esa plataforma hay muy buenos fics pero la mayoría en inglés xD apoyen a los pocos que suben en español allí!)
> 
> 2- Tenemos a otra traductora, Karen, que también publica en AO3 y se encarga de traernos al español unos bellos KageHina para el fandom. He aquí el link de “Pink polka dots”: http://archiveofourown.org/works/10509051 y también el de “La estúpida cara de Hinata Shouyou”: http://archiveofourown.org/works/10546652/chapters/23291188
> 
> 3- Por otro lado tenemos a BabyMephista, mi partner in crime de la Leche Condesada (larga historia, suena tan mal como fue la conversa xD), que escribe en Wattpad “Indispensable”, un songfic IwaOi/OiIwa: https://www.wattpad.com/story/89859249-★-indispensable-★-songfic-★iwaoi-oiiwa★
> 
> 4- Luego tenemos a Xavi en Wattpad con “Tsukimi”, un KuroTsuki sobre los infortunios de la pareja para “concretar” su amor xD https://www.wattpad.com/story/102842545-tsukimi-kurotsuki
> 
> 5- Y por último pero no menos importante (no recuerdo si ya lo recomendé pero merece la reiteración xD), tenemos a mi bro del mundo mundial, Omnisciente Sensual, que me regaló este hermoso omegaverse KuroAka (sí, yo sé lo pedí porque soy una maldita infiel y qué xD). Se llama “Un café para ti” y está en Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/100738515-un-café-para-ti-kurooakaa
> 
> Ojalá a muchos les interesen las historias y pasen a leerlas :3 espero que sean de su agrado, que dejen coments, votos, estrellas, msj, porras, canciones (?), porque es bello cuando sucede eso :B
> 
> En fin, sin más que decir, me retiro hasta el 2025 JAJAJAJAJAJA -no doy más, en serio-.
> 
> Una vez más, mil gracias por leerme, espero que les haya gustado este popurrí loco de capítulo, y nos leemos de nuevo pronto en lo poquito que queda hasta el final! Los loveo!
> 
> Ushicornio off ~


	43. Capítulo 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Estaciones.

CAPÍTULO 43

En una dorada y destemplada mañana otoñal, las hojas que se desprendían de los árboles caían con desgana ante el irremediable cambio de estación. Shirabu abrió los ojos tres minutos antes de que sonara la alarma de su reloj, y contuvo las ganas de insultar al aire. Miró las manecillas con rencor y se preparó mentalmente para levantarse. No era alguien particularmente dormilón, siempre se levantaba con el primer sonido de la alarma y no necesitaba posponerla para que se repitiera cada cinco minutos. Pero le gustaba disfrutar del descanso en forma plena, y esos tres minutos de menos para el sueño ya indicaban un día complicado por delante. Con fastidio estiró la mano para desactivar la alarma antes de que comenzara a chirriar, luego apartó las mantas y se sentó en la cama, apoyando los pies en el suelo. El frío bajo sus plantas le indicaba que la estación por fin había cambiado del todo, y atrás quedaban los vestigios de los últimos cálidos días de verano. Al otro lado de la ventana el paisaje del campus se veía en tonos ocres, con un parsimonioso sol alzándose entre las copas de los árboles en pleno deshoje. Parecía un día perfecto para quedarse debajo de las mantas e ignorar la realidad fuera de la cama, pero habían cosas que no se podían evitar.

Shirabu se puso de pie y tomó lo necesario para ir a asearse al baño, mientras Goshiki, en su propia cama en el otro extremo de la habitación, aún roncaba plácidamente. Quince minutos más tarde, cuando Kenjiro volvió a la habitación listo y con el pelo ligeramente húmedo, encontró a Tsutomu despierto y parado frente al escritorio, como absorto.

—¿Qué haces? —Lo increpó Shirabu mientras guardaba sus cosas—. Si no te alistas pronto, llegarás tarde a la práctica.

—No sé si quiero llegar a la práctica —murmuró el otro chico, cabizbajo.

—¿De qué rayos hablas? Siempre quieres entrenar, eres exasperante.

Goshiki no respondió nada; siguió hundido en sus pensamientos, aún en pijama, y tomó algo del escritorio de forma casi inconsciente. Entonces la voz de Shirabu brotó fría y autoritaria a sus espaldas:

— _Suelta eso_.

Suspirando, Goshiki dejó nuevamente sobre el escritorio el pequeño pulverizador de agua que había agarrado.

—¿Cuántas veces debo repetirte que no te metas con mi jodido Bonsai? —Se soliviantó Kenjiro.

—Solo quería ayudar…

—Vuelves a desobedecerme, y el próximo remate nuevo que aprendas lo harás con el muñón de tu muñeca —lo amenazó—, porque te arrancaré la mano de cuajo.

Sobre el escritorio que debían compartir, ubicado frente a la única ventana de la habitación, descansaba un pequeño arbusto Bonsai en su maceta. Era un tallo de camelia japónica, cuyas ramitas de momento se veían algo delgadas y solo poseía hojas verdes, pues aún no llegaba su época de floración. Shirabu había llegado con aquella maceta luego del verano y cuidaba la planta celosamente, lo cual despertaba la curiosidad de Goshiki, ya que su senpai nunca se había mostrado muy afecto por cuidar ningún ser viviente, fuese planta o animal (siendo la excepción Ushijima-san, único ser a quien parecía dispuesto a servir).

—Alístate de una maldita vez —lo urgió Shirabu a Goshiki de pronto.

—¡S-sí, ya mismo!

Mientras Tsutomu se apresuraba a ordenar su bolso y salía disparado a darse una ducha rápida, Shirabu se encargó cuidadosamente de rociar con agua las hojas de su querido Bonsai. Ushijima se lo había obsequiado antes de regresar a Estados Unidos, explicándole que hubiese querido regalarle la planta en estado natural para que pudiese plantarla y hacerla crecer donde quisiera, pero era algo que no resultaba práctico viviendo en un campus universitario. Así pues, le regaló uno de los tallos de Bonsai que su propia abuela en casa le había enseñado a cultivar, ya que era la afición favorita de la señora. Debido a ello, a menudo Shirabu se preguntaba qué opinaría la matriarca de la familia Ushijima si supiera que su nieto le había obsequiado uno de los Bonsais a otro muchacho…

Media hora más tarde, luego de haber pasado por el comedor a desayunar algo rápido, Shirabu y Goshiki llegaban al gimnasio donde siempre se realizaban las prácticas matutinas. Dejaron sus cosas en los casilleros y se apresuraron a reunirse con el resto, quienes ya estaban haciendo ejercicios de calentamiento. Las siguientes dos horas transcurrieron como siempre, entrenando técnicas específicas y terminando con un pequeño partido entre el equipo titular y los suplentes. Cuando llegó el momento de finalizar la práctica, el entrenador los reunió a todos en el centro del amplio gimnasio y alzó la voz para hacerse oír, aunque no era necesario dado el silencio cerrado del grupo. Todos los presentes estaban sudados y algo cansados, pero su expresión gacha no se debía al agotamiento físico.

—Bueno, muchachos, otra vez llegamos a esa época del año en que toca despedirnos de algunos compañeros —comenzó a decir el hombre mayor—. Kuroo, Sawamura, adelante —ambos muchachos dieron un paso al frente en la formación—. Sus firmes habilidades se echarán de menos en el equipo, señores, pero les damos las gracias por haber contado con ustedes en el equipo durante estos últimos cuatro años.

—Gracias a usted por lo aprendido —replicó Daichi, inclinando un poco la cabeza.

—Y al equipo entero —añadió Kuroo, imitando el gesto de su amigo.

A un gesto del entrenador, todos los demás presentes se inclinaron para dar su muestra de respeto y despedida a los mayores. Shirabu tuvo que codear a Goshiki para que se inclinara también, pues el chico estaba muy ocupado tratando de contener las lágrimas. Primero se había ido Ushijima del equipo, a quien siempre tuvo como modelo a seguir y superar, y luego Bokuto, el primer As que lo había elogiado y le había enseñado generosamente todas sus técnicas " _owltra_ " secretas. Y ahora se marchaban otros dos senpais más que también lo habían ayudado y elogiado cuando era necesario.

—La defensa del equipo no será lo mismo sin ustedes, muchachos —les dijo el entrenador a Kuroo y Sawamura, al tiempo que les palmeaba los hombros a ambos—. Que el éxito los acompañe en esta nueva etapa, tienen lo necesario para conseguirlo.

Los dos chicos debían retirarse de sus actividades deportivas porque necesitaban dedicar su último semestre a sus proyectos de tesis. Daichi, además, tenía que comenzar dentro de poco con la cacería laboral, postulándose a entrevistas para asegurar un puesto donde desempeñarse luego de la graduación. Kuroo, por su parte, terminaría su carrera de grado pero continuaría con el posgrado para conseguir un doctorado, y para eso necesitaba presentar una tesis sublime que sentara las bases para su siguiente nivel universitario. Ninguno de los dos tenía tiempo para actividades extracurriculares.

Mientras el resto del equipo saludaba a Kuroo y Sawamura, algunos burlándose de la sensiblería de Goshiki y otros riéndose de las exageraciones que planteaba Oikawa, disfrazando su pesar con palabras tontas, Shirabu contemplaba la copa del árbol que se veía por los ventanales altos del gimnasio.

Dos hojas doradas más se desprendieron de una rama, arrastradas por el viento otoñal hacia nuevos rumbos.

.

.

.

Aquella noche Bokuto llegó un poco tarde al apartamento, pues se habían extendido algunos eventos de publicidad luego del entrenamiento en su club; sin embargo, al abrir la puerta encontró a sus amigos reunidos como siempre. Incluso estaban conectados en una videollamada con Ushijima.

—¡Traje el pastel! —Anunció Koutaro felizmente, alzando la bolsa en la que traía el producto.

—Te pedimos que compraras pizzas —puntualizó Daichi.

—¡Ah! —Bokuto vaciló un momento—. ¡Bueno, es pizza de merengue!

—Bro, tu cerebro es de merengue —comentó Kuroo al tiempo que Daichi se disponía a hacer la llamada al delivery.

—¿Dulce y esponjoso?

—Sí, esponjoso sobre todo —asintió Kuroo—. Lleno de aire y burbujas.

—¡Ushibrooo! —Sonrió Bokuto de pronto, situándose frente al laptop para que Ushijima pudiera verlo en la cámara—. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Ya nos echas mucho de menos? ¿Volverás pronto?

—Se fue hace un mes, déjalo donde está —refunfuñó Oikawa.

—Ohhh, así que nuestro Alien Pasivo aún habla —comentó Kuroo en ese momento—. Ya pensaba que tu cerebro también se había vuelto de merengue.

Oikawa había pasado buena parte de la tarde algo callado y enfurruñado, a penas y contestando con monosílabos. Ante las palabras de su amigo, Oikawa volvió a sumirse en un silencio ofendido y se concentró en cambiar los canales del TV.

—¿Sucede algo malo? —Preguntó Ushijima desde la pantalla del laptop.

—No, solo se suponía que era nuestra noche de consuelo por habernos ido del equipo —repuso Kuroo, señalándose a sí mismo y a Daichi—, pero al parecer tendremos que reconfortar al bebé ochentero —estiró una mano y tomó a Oikawa del brazo, arrastrándolo hacia él mismo—. Venga, bebé, no llore, venga que le doy un poquito de tetita.

—¡No estoy llorando! —Tooru forcejeó para soltarse.

—Kuroo… —Daichi lo observó con gesto cansino.

—¡Ah, es verdad! —asintió Tetsuro, aún luchando con Oikawa para obligarlo a enterrar el rostro en su pecho, mientras pretendía acunarlo—. Daichi tiene mejores pectorales y es más paternal, ¿prefieres tomar de su tetita para consolarte, bebé alien?

—¡A mí nunca me ofrecieron tetita! —Se indignó Bokuto.

—¡Ya suéltame!

—¿Oikawa está falto de lactosa? —Preguntó Ushijima entonces.

La sonrisa de Kuroo se acentuó aún más.

—Yo diría que sí —repuso, malicioso—. Hace poco más de un mes que volvió de Miyagi, pero la angustia oral por falta de lactosa lo está comenzando a afectar.

—El calcio es importante, Oikawa —indicó Waatoshi, quien reflexionaba sobre los nutrientes necesarios para fortalecer los huesos y articulaciones de un deportista, dada la tendencia a las lesiones de su amigo.

—Ya oíste a la vaca, Tontooru —dijo Kuroo, alzando las cejas sugestivamente—. Y es una vaca lechera, no es una vaca cualquiera…

Tooru solo bufó y por fin se soltó del agarre de su amigo, para luego acomodarse en su asiento y volver a quedar silencioso. Los demás lo contemplaron unos momentos y entonces Kuroo le hizo señas con la mano a Bokuto.

—Bro, hay que traer el objeto.

Bokuto abrió mucho los ojos.

—El Único, Bro —asintió y se puso en pie como un resorte para rebuscar algo en una de las repisas.

—Chicos, está por llegar la pizza —les recordó Daichi, suspirando, aunque obviamente fue ignorado.

—¡Aquí está! —Bokuto tomó algo de la repisa y lo escondió entre sus puños cerrados, alzándolos al cielo.

—Ushijima, tu entrada —indicó Kuroo.

Desde la pantalla del laptop, Wakatoshi carraspeó y comenzó a narrar con voz profunda una versión personal del prólogo de " _El Señor de los Anillos_ ":

—" _El mundo ha cambiado… lo siento en el agua, lo siento en la tierra… lo huelo en el aire…_ " —mientras Kuroo de fondo murmuraba frases en un idioma inteligible, supuesto élfico aunque más bien parecía pársel, Bokuto rodeaba la mesa con movimientos exagerados, aún escondiendo algo entre sus manos unidas—. " _Mucho de lo que una vez fue, se perdió, porque ya no queda nadie que pueda recordarlo…_ "

En ese momento sonó el timbre de la entrada y Daichi se levantó para ir a atender el llamado, no sin antes poner los ojos en blanco ante las ridiculeces de sus amigos; fue hasta la puerta y la abrió para recibir las cajas que traía el chico del delivery. Mientras Daichi se iba a buscar las monedas necesarias para darle el dinero justo al muchacho, este último se quedó observando el interior del departamento, donde dos chicos parecían danzar una especie de ritual alrededor de otro que estaba sentado con cara de fastidio, al tiempo que una voz salida de no sabía dónde iba narrando:

—" _Todo comenzó con la forja de los Grandes Anillos… Tres fueron para los Gatos Callejeros, los inmortales y más sabios de todos los seres… Siete para los señores Cuervos Estoicos, grandes deportistas y competidores de las salas nacionales… y nueve anillos para los Búhos Bipolares, que por sobre todas las cosas, ansían Akaashis… En estos anillos estaba la fuerza y la voluntad para gobernar a cada Raza, pero todos fueron engañados…_ "

—Aquí tienes —Daichi volvió a aparecer en la puerta, bloqueándole la visual al joven del delivery.

—Eh, muchas gracias —titubeó, tratando de estirar el cuello para ver sobre el hombro de Sawamura.

—… " _Pues fue forjado otro Anillo_ ".

—Muchas gracias a ti —replicó Daichi a su vez, y cerró la puerta con suavidad pero con firmeza antes de darse vuelta hacia sus amigos—. La comida está aquí, ya corten sus locuras.

—… " _el Señor Alien Oscuro forjó en secreto un Anillo Maestro para poder controlarlos a todos, y en este anillo vertió su crueldad, su malicia y su voluntad de dominar a todos los deportistas… Un Anillo para gobernarlos a todos_ ".

—" _One ring to rule them all_ " —recitaron Kuroo y Bokuto al unísono, y entonces miraron a Sawamura.

Daichi, que todavía sostenía las cuatro cajas de pizzas extra grandes, torció un poco el gesto pero liberó una de sus manos y la alzó, dejando sus dedos extendidos hacia arriba. Bokuto y Kuroo trasladaron su danza ritual hacia él, mientras hacían girar un pequeño objeto entre sus manos, hasta depositarlo sobre el dedo anular de Daichi. Se trataba de un anillo improvisado con cartón, sobre el que habían escrito con tinta flúor: " _Anillo de Compromiso Vaca Muerta_ ".

—" _Muuuu_ " —añadió Ushijima al concluir su narración.

Todos se quedaron quietos y sin decir nada, contemplando a Oikawa. Este, por su parte, tenía los brazos cruzados y pretendía mirar la pantalla del Tv, aunque estaba sin sonido. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos hasta que una de sus comisuras se torció en el atisbo de una sonrisa que no quería dejar aflorar.

—Los odio —murmuró finalmente.

—¡Ya ríete, bebé llorón! —Le ordenó Kuroo, al tiempo que él y Bokuto se lanzaban a hacerle cosquillas a Oikawa. Mientras ellos forcejeaban por un lado, Daichi se iba encargando de traer las cosas que faltaban a la mesa para poder comer de una buena vez.

En cuanto se reunieron de vuelta en Tokio, Oikawa no perdía oportunidad de presumir acerca de su anillo regalado por Iwaizumi. Sus amigos estaban alegres por él, aunque Bokuto se había enfurruñado tratando de idear un anillo aún más genial para regalarle a Akaashi, porque el que ya le había obsequiado era solo una baratija comprada por Internet. Durante días lo más novedoso del tema era que se trataba de una joya hecha con el material de un meteorito; pero Kuroo, siempre curioso, se metió a investigar sobre el tema y descubrió el secreto del nombre real del anillo, bautizado en honor a su meteorito madre. A partir de allí Oikawa empezó a evitar el tema de su anillo de compromiso, porque enseguida sus amigos comenzaban a mugir y fingir que morían, o se ponían a decir: " _Debiste venir a comprometorizawa_ ".

Cuando por fin los tres chiflados terminaron con sus cosquillas y tonterías, todos se sentaron a comer la pizza y charlar de todo y nada. Ushijima se marchó pasada una hora, porque debía entrar a una clase ya que al otro lado del mundo era casi mediodía, y los chicos guardaron el laptop apagado.

—Bueno, ya solo quedas tú en el equipo —comentó Kuroo en un momento dado, dirigiéndose a Oikawa.

—Gracias por recordármelo, te juro que no tenía idea —ironizó su amigo.

—Es extraño no entrenar y jugar todos juntos —opinó Bokuto entonces.

—Hace un año juegas en otro club, cerebro de merengue.

—Lo sé, pero se sigue sintiendo extraño… —hizo una pausa, dubitativo—. Me pidieron que me mude.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Adónde?

Bokuto encogió un hombro.

—A un lugar más lujoso, más cerca del club… —Frunció el gesto—. Según ellos puedo dejar los estudios para dedicarme plenamente al deporte y ya.

—No quiero que te vayas, Bro, pero suena algo práctico.

—Los estudios nunca fueron tu punto fuerte —acotó Tooru—. Y ahora tienes la posibilidad de dedicarte al volley de lleno.

—Pero no quiero que sea así —se empecinó Bokuto con gesto contrariado.

Sus amigos sabían que Koutaro no la pasaba bien anímicamente con su nuevo equipo, y que eso pesaba en contra de toda su proyección profesional en el deporte al jugar para aquel club, porque de otro modo Bokuto nunca hubiese dudado en tirar los libros por la ventana para dedicarse exclusivamente al volleyball. Sin embargo, el tema de fondo era complicado y ninguno de ellos podía hacer nada por solucionarlo; lo único que les restaba era estar ahí para apoyar a su amigo siempre que lo necesitara.

Y así continuó aquel anochecer del día en que por fin se terminó de disolver el extraño equipo deportivo, ese que habían formado al reunirse en su primer año universitario. Había una sensación extraña en el ambiente, una que ninguno de ellos quería poner en palabras, mezcla de nostalgia, complicidad y nervios ante el porvenir. Entre charlas, dudas y bromas sobre el futuro, las horas siguieron avanzando hasta que la noche se tornó en madrugada.

.

.

.

El otoño avanzó a una velocidad vertiginosa para los chicos. Entre los apretados horarios de estudio, las clases, los preparativos para sus primeras entrevistas (en el caso de Daichi) y los entrenamientos exhaustivos, Diciembre llegó sin que casi se percataran del cambio en el calendario. Fue como si un buen día se despertaran de un largo sueño y de golpe todas las tiendas hubiesen empezado a colgar sus adornos navideños. Kuroo y Daichi, sobre todo, estaban sumamente agobiados. Debido a su apretada agenda académica, ninguno de los dos podía siquiera pasar algo de tiempo con sus respectivas parejas. Suga también se hallaba preparando su proyecto de tesis y postulando a entrevistas, por lo que ni él ni Daichi tenían tiempo de sobra para escapadas de fin de semana. Kuroo se pasaba la mitad del día encerrado en clases o en el laboratorio, y la otra mitad encerrado en su sala frente al laptop, traspasando datos y redactando informes; en tanto Kenma se hallaba normalmente atareado con sus horarios académicos, pero fuera de allí sus padres habían subido el nivel de restricción con sus horarios sociales, por lo que escasamente podía dejarse caer por el departamento de los chicos.

—¿Acaso cortaste con el chico pudín, Kuroo? —Le preguntó Oikawa durante un almuerzo en el comedor universitario.

—Claro que no, ¿de qué hablas?

—De esto —y le enseñó la pantalla de su celular, donde en una de las redes sociales de Miyuki la chica había subido un montón de fotos del día, y en muchas aparecía Kenma…

—No lo puedo creer —Kuroo dejó caer su tenedor sobre la bandeja.

—Cortarse el pelo es un claro indicador de ruptura amorosa —asintió Tooru—. Yo en tu lugar estaría preocu… Claro, cómo no, deja a tu amigo hablando con la nada —refunfuñó mientras Kuroo salía corriendo para hacer una llamada fuera del comedor, donde el bullicio era mucho menor.

—¡¿Estás cortando conmigo?! —Bramó Kuroo en cuanto al otro lado de la línea escuchó a Kenma atendiendo.

—No sé de qué hablas, Kuro…

—¡Tu cabello!

—Ah, eso —pausa—. Miyuki lo cortó, se siente raro… ¿Qué te parece?

—¡Te queda hermoso, pero ese no es el punto! —Según su propia escala personal de belleza, Kenma podía aparecer con mierda de elefante por peinado y le quedaría precioso—. ¡Hace casi diez años que no te cortabas tanto el pelo!

—Pues creo que ya era hora de un cambio, ¿no? —Murmuró Kenma, y pudo percibir la sonrisa en su tono de voz.

Kuroo se sentía contento y frustrado al mismo tiempo. Le encantaba saber que Kenma estaba haciendo esos pequeños progresos personales que, en su caso, más que pequeños eran inmensos, pero le molestaba estar tan ocupado que no podía estar presente para ir compartiendo sus cambios y avances. Ni siquiera lo pensaba como pareja, si no como amigos. Lo alegraba saber que ese pequeño y tímido gatito que una vez adoptó bajo su casi exclusiva amistad, de a poco iba abriéndose al mundo. No obstante, si quería volver a pasar más tiempo con Kenma y compartir un futuro juntos, primero debía asegurar su propio futuro académico, para así barrer algunos de los obstáculos de la vida adulta.

—Quisiera dormirme y despertar cuando mi tesis esté terminada, expuesta y aprobada —comentó Kuroo una fría tarde en la que solo se hallaba reunido con Daichi en el departamento, ambos enfrascados en sus respectivos proyectos pero haciéndose compañía mutua.

—Yo igual —asintió Daichi, restregándose los ojos. Por aquella época era normal que anduvieran ojerosos y demacrados—. Ojalá mañana me despertara y ya tuviese mi título, un trabajo, y a Suga en Tokio.

Kuroo tomó la taza de café caliente que tenía frente a él (la octava de aquel día) y la alzó.

—Brindo por ello, amigo mío —dijo en tono solemne.

Daichi sonrió de lado pero tomó su propia taza de café y la chocó con la otra.

—¿Así que ya está decidido que Suga llegará a Tokio la próxima primavera? —Preguntó Kuroo entonces.

—Es la idea, aunque todo dependerá de las aceptaciones laborales que consiga.

—Ya veo.

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, cada uno concentrado en lo suyo, hasta que Kuroo retomó la charla.

—Oye, Daichi…

—Dime.

—¿Cómo lidiaste con lo de tu familia?

Sawamura dejó de prestar atención a sus textos y alzó la vista, concentrándose en su amigo. Sabía que Kuroo y Kenma tenían alguna clase de dificultad familiar en cuanto a su relación, pero la verdad era que Tetsuro no solía ventilar demasiado sus propios problemas personales con su grupo de amigos; era más bien el amigo que ayudaba al resto con sus dificultades, pero no pedía ayuda con las propias.

—No fue fácil —admitió Daichi—. Realmente pensé que todo terminaría mucho peor… —hizo una mueca al recordar aquel sentimiento de desasosiego absoluto al creer que debería cortar para siempre un lazo, fuese con Suga o con su familia. En el calor del momento había tomado su decisión, pero la increíble incertidumbre que siguió a eso no fue nada agradable.

Kuroo se sacó los lentes de descanso que usaba para estudiar y quedó pensativo.

—¿Y si tu familia hubiese decidido cortar contigo si no terminabas con Suga? —Quiso saber entonces.

Daichi ahuecó las manos entorno al calor de la taza de café que sostenía.

—Pues hubiese respetado su decisión de no respetar mi elección, pero no hubiese cambiado de idea —hubo una pausa—. ¿Lo tuyo es tan grave?

Dejando escapar una gran bocada de aire, Kuroo le dio un sorbo a su café.

—No lo sé, parece que habrán objeciones, pero quizá no sean tan duras como pienso… —sonrió sin alegría—. En el peor de los casos me echarían de mi casa y cortarían el apoyo financiero para mis estudios —hizo unos cálculos mentales rápidos—. Pero aún así podría conseguir apoyo académico para las cuotas mensuales. En cuanto a la comida y donde dormir…

—Siempre tendrás un plato de comida en mi casa —dijo Daichi entonces, parafraseando lo que había dicho Kuroo tiempo atrás.

El otro chico esta vez sonrió con más ganas.

—¿Y un lugar en tu cama? —Insinuó.

Daichi compuso una expresión de pretendida seriedad.

—No fuerces tu suerte.

—¡Hey, yo te ofrecí un lugar en mi cama también!

—Te contentarás con el sofá.

Ambos rieron un poco pero pronto retomaron la expresión seria por el tema.

—Supongo que lo mejor es ser honesto —dijo Kuroo entonces.

—Siempre lo es —asintió Daichi—. Pero no estás tú solo en este problema… ¿Qué hay con Kenma?

—No hemos podido hablar mucho al respecto últimamente —admitió con desazón.

Aún con su ansiedad social, Kenma era más decidido de lo que podía creerse. Cierto era que sus decisiones siempre decantaban por la opción del menor esfuerzo y menor conflicto, pero todas sus decisiones partían de su calmada mentalidad observadora y analítica, por lo cual la elección final siempre era la que más beneficios podía reportarle. Tiempo atrás Kuroo hubiese pensado que, entre él y la seguridad y comodidad de su entorno familiar, Kenma hubiese elegido lo segundo. Ahora, en cambio, confiaba más en que el chico se arriesgaría a salir de su zona de confort por él, por seguir juntos. Sin embargo, para ninguno de los dos era justo tener que decidir entre su relación personal y su familia. La expectativa era que tu familia estuviese feliz de tu felicidad, aunque viniera en el formato que fuera…

—Supongo que pospondré la charla familiar para después de la graduación —dijo Kuroo entonces.

Daichi asintió y extendió un puño por encima de la mesa.

—Sea como sea que resulte, sabes que no estás solo.

Kuroo también asintió y chocó el puño con el de su amigo. En momentos así, aquella frase cliché y cursi sobre que los amigos son la familia que uno elige, se le antojaba muy cierta a Kuroo.

—Si la vida tiene instrucciones, esto de llegar a adulto viene en la letra pequeña que nadie lee —comentó Tetsuro de pronto, compartiendo una sonrisa cómplice y burlona con Daichi.

.

.

.

Durante la semana que separaba Navidad de Año Nuevo, Oikawa huyó de regreso a Miyagi para pasar tiempo de calidad con Iwaizumi, Daichi hizo lo mismo que él pero por Suga, y Bokuto debía viajar con su club a otras ciudades por compromisos deportivos.

En la víspera de su viaje, Bokuto y Akaashi se habían reunido para salir a comer juntos, ya que seguían coincidiendo poco y esta vez ni siquiera podría pasar Navidad juntos.

—He estado pensando… —Comenzó a decir Koutaro mientras esperaban que les trajeran la comida a la mesa.

Akaashi se tensó de forma casi imperceptible en su silla. Si de por sí era complicado lidiar con un Bokuto cabeza hueca, la situación se tornaba impredecible cuando sus neuronas entraban en la marcha forzada " _pensante_ ".

—¿En qué, Bokuto-san?…

—Primero, en que deberías dejar de llamarme " _Bokuto-san_ ".

Keiji mantuvo el gesto tranquilo.

—Ya tuvimos esta charla, no pienso llamarte " _senpai_ ".

—¡Akaaasheee! —Compuso un mohín que no le sirvió de nada—. Da igual, no pensaba pedirte que me llamaras así.

—¿Entonces?

—Podrías empezar por llamarme " _Koutaro_ " —sugirió entonces. Aún estaba conflictuado por el hecho de que Akaashi lo llamara como a su padre—. ¿Qué te parece? —Silencio—. ¿Akaashi?

El otro muchacho seguía sentado inmóvil y con expresión tranquila, pero sus mejillas se habían sonrosado un tanto. Bokuto lo observó embelesado unos cuantos segundos, pues solo lo veía ruborizarse cuando estaban en la cama…

—Dejemos ese punto para después, Bokuto-san —pidió Akaashi en cuanto recobró la compostura, tomando su vaso de bebida para darle un sorbo—. ¿Qué era lo segundo que estuviste pensando?

Koutaro cerró la boca y se estrujó los sesos un momento para retomar el hilo de la conversación.

—Pues estuve pensando que es bueno que no podamos tener hijos —soltó sin más.

Keiji se atragantó un poco con la bebida.

—¿Disculpa? —Se extrañó, carraspeando.

—¡Pues solo imagínalo, Akaashi! —Los ojos de Bokuto se abrieron como platos—. Imagina que pudiésemos tener hijos, y uno es igual a ti, sea niño o niña… ¡No podría soportarlo!

—¿No podrías soportar que haya alguien parecido a mí?

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No podría soportar que un día se enamore de alguien más y se vaya! —Se llevó las manos a la cara, horrorizado—. Ya me conmociona pensar que el pequeño Momo algún día conseguirá pareja, y solo es tu sobrino aunque se te parezca… ¡Imagina con un hijo! ¡No, jamás!

Akaashi sonrió suavemente mientras lo observaba exponer sus conflictos internos.

—También podríamos tener un hijo parecido a ti.

—¡Tanto peor! —Exclamó Koutaro—. ¡Si se pareciera a mí no querría dejarte por nada del mundo, y me pasaría la vida peleando con mi propio hijo por tu atención! ¡Qué terrible!

Keiji tuvo que contener la risa que pugnaba por brotar de su garganta, pensando que algo así había charlado aquella vez con Sumire, sobre Bokuto como posible padre.

—¿Así que por eso es mejor que no podamos tener hijos? —Inquirió Akaashi.

—Exacto —Bokuto asintió muy serio—. La Naturaleza es sabia, ya lo ves.

—Mucho.

El camarero llegó con su pedido en ese momento y se dispusieron a comer mientras seguían charlando de trivialidades, al tiempo que afuera comenzaban a caer los primeros copos de nieve navideños. No tuvieron tiempo para mucho más que cenar juntos, pues el vuelo de Bokuto partía aquella misma noche y debía irse rápido, pero prometieron pasar los días de Año Nuevo juntos, y tal vez presentar a sus respectivas familias.

Al otro lado de la gran ciudad, Kuroo se rendía ante lo inevitable. Había querido seguir avanzando su tesis, pero estaba fuertemente engripado y, entre la fiebre, los estornudos y la congestión nasal, concentrarse en complejas fórmulas químicas se volvía imposible. Bokuto se había marchado preocupado a su cita con Akaashi, pues nunca antes había visto tan enfermo a su amigo, pero Kuroo lo convenció de que una gripe no lo mataría. Probablemente debido al estrés, el mal descanso y la mala alimentación, su castigo era aquel estado gripal que parecía querer arrastrarlo al infierno mismo. El departamento se sentía solitario y silencioso, pues ni siquiera se lo podía escuchar a Oikawa en la casa vecina, tarareando sus antiguas canciones mientras trasteaba, pues también estaba de viaje. Kuroo supuso que se debía a su estado debilitado por enfermedad, pero de golpe se sentía un poco sensible ante tanto cambio inminente, ante tan próximas partidas y despedidas. Quizá era alguna clase de crisis de los veinte años, aunque supuestamente la crisis atacaba cerca de los treinta…

Un ruido en la sala llamó su atención y salió envuelto en las mantas de la cama para regañar a Bokuto por haberse regresado de su cita.

—Bro, te dije que no… ¿Kenma? —Lo miró un tanto alelado, como si contemplara un espejismo.

El chico en cuestión estaba parado en la sala, con unas bolsas a sus pies y quitándose el abrigo de calle, luciendo su nuevo corte de pelo.

—Supuse que Bokuto exageraba con eso de que parecías un cadáver —replicó Kenma—, pero realmente te ves muy enfermo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Barbotó Kuroo, confundido.

—¿No es obvio? Vine a cuidarte —levantó una bolsa y miró su contenido—. No tengo idea para qué sirven la mitad de las cosas, pero todo el mundo me dio consejos… —Sacó una cebolla—. Algo saldrá.

—¿Y qué pasa con los horarios? —Quiso saber Tetsuro—. ¿Y tus padres?

Kenma lo contempló con gesto fastidiado.

—¿Puedes, por una vez, dejar que sea yo quien te cuide? —Lanzó un pequeño bufido—. Cuando te mejores ya podrás volver a ser el que se encarga de todo mientras yo flojeo.

Sin embargo, aún en el vaho mental producto de la gripe, Kuroo se negaba a dejar que Kenma hiciera todo sin supervisión, sobre todo porque conocía su ineptitud culinaria (solo equiparable a la de Bokuto). Así pues, envuelto en gruesas mantas y con un té medicinal entre las manos, Kuroo vigiló cada movimiento de su compañero mientras este preparaba una sopa de verduras y gachas de avena. Se cortó un par de dedos mientras pelaba la verdura, desperdició un poco de esto y lo otro aquí y allá, se quemó varias veces con el vapor de la olla hirviendo y no sazonó bien los platos, aunque Kuroo había perdido el sentido del gusto debido al resfrío, por lo que no dijo nada al respecto.

—Ughh —se quejó Kenma cuando probó su propia creación.

Estaba sentado junto a Kuroo en la cama, mientras este último tenía acomodada la bandeja con la comida sobre su falda.

—No importa el sabor, no siento nada —puntualizó Kuroo.

—Qué suerte —frunció la nariz.

Kenma se puso a rebuscar algo en su mochila mientras el otro chico comía de a poco, teniendo que detenerse de a ratos cuando le daba un acceso de estornudos y congestión. Kuroo le había comentado a Kenma que estaba enfermo como algo normal de contar sobre el día a día, pues últimamente se comunicaban más por mensaje que cara a cara, pero jamás imaginó que se presentaría a cuidarlo. Cuando eran más pequeños y alguno de los dos se enfermaban, tenían a sus padres para el cuidado, y entre ellos solo se dedicaban a hacerse compañía mientras el otro se mejoraba. Con el primer resfrío fuerte de Kenma se habían pasado un fin de semana entero los dos juntos, dando vuelta el primer juego de " _Silent Hill_ ". Después se les volvió costumbre jugar alguna franquicia de _survival horror_ cuando alguno de los dos caía enfermo y el otro lo acompañaba en la cuarentena.

—Traje el " _Resident Evil: Revelations 2_ " —anunció Kenma mientras sacaba el juego de su mochila y señalaba el PlayStation 4 que había en la habitación—. Es el único que nos falta jugar juntos.

—Es verdad, no nos hemos enfermado desde que fue estrenado —comentó Kuroo con la voz tomada, sonriendo.

Como si hubiesen retrocedido en el tiempo, pasaron las siguientes horas cobijados bajo las gruesas mantas mientras jugaban en modo multijugador. La medicina había ayudado a la congestión nasal de Kuroo, aunque todavía se sentía afiebrado y débil.

—Deberías dormir un poco —indicó Kenma cuando el reloj marcó casi las once de la noche.

—Estoy bien, sigamos —repuso Kuroo, que no pensaba desperdiciar por nada del mundo aquella oportunidad de relajarse junto a Kenma, después de todo lo atareado y estresado que se había sentido el último tiempo.

—Me quedaré a pasar la noche, está bien si duermes —replicó—. Seguiré aquí cuando despiertes.

En ese momento sonó el celular de Kenma, que llevaba un buen rato en silencio, y el chico lo tomó para revisar el mensaje sin apartarse de las mantas que lo cubrían a él y Kuroo.

—Oh, vaya —murmuró al leer el mensaje.

—¿Qué es?

En lugar de responder, Kenma le enseñó la pantalla de su celular, donde un mensaje enviado por Hinata (" _Shouyo_ ", según lo tenía agendado) mostraba a Tsukishima, Yamaguchi y Tanaka, los tres vestidos con trajes formales de fiesta. Solo los últimos dos sonreían a la cámara, mientras el primero mantenía un gesto fastidiado.

—La hermana de Tanaka y el hermano de Kei se casarán en unas semanas—explicó Kenma entonces—. Esta foto es de la prueba de los trajes.

—Qué interesante —ya luego se encargaría de molestar a Tsukishima al respecto, quien convenientemente nunca le había mencionado la inminente boda de su hermano con la hermana de Tanaka—. Pero, ¿podríamos detenernos un segundo en tu facilidad para llamar al resto por su primer nombre?

—¿Mmhh? —Kenma le respondía con un sticker a Hinata.

—Lo de Shouyo puedo entenderlo, a Lev siempre lo hemos llamado así, incluso Yuu y Miyuki pueden pasar… —Fue enumerando—. Pero, ¿ _Tadashi_? ¿ _Kei_? —Se extrañó—. Solo falta que a Kageyama también lo llames por su… Oh —la expresión de Kenma lo confirmaba todo—. ¿ _En serio_?

—No me parece algo tan importante —Kenma se encogió de hombros.

—No te parece importante —repitió Kuroo—. Entonces, ¿por qu…?

—Tetsuro —lo interrumpió pronunciando su nombre con calma—. ¿Eso querías? ¿Que te llamara por tu nombre?

Kuroo sintió que su fiebre volvía a aumentar. Soltó el control de la Play y abrazó al otro chico, hundiendo el rostro en su cuello.

—Demonios, si no estuviese enfermo… —murmuró, sonriendo derrotado contra su piel.

—Pero lo estás.

—Lo sé, lo sé —suspiró—. Aún así, me alegra escuchar que tus amistades se incrementan.

—Es extraño —admitió Kenma—. Pero agradable.

Llegar a la Universidad había sido un cambio trascendental para Kenma no solo por el ámbito académico, si no por el social. Nunca había intentado encajar en ningún grupo, o adaptarse a lo que otros esperaban de él para poder entablar una relación; no se esforzaba en ello pero aún así en épocas de la media o la preparatorio, lo preocupaba lo que otros pensara de él. Sin embargo, en la vida universitaria era todo más libre y caótico y extraño; la gente se seguía juntando por grupos, pero atrás quedaban las discriminaciones infantiles y adolescentes por tonterías; era como si todo se ampliara, como si el horizonte se expandiera, como si no hiciera falta amoldarse para encajar, pues todo el mundo se entendía en su cúmulo de imperfecciones propias del crecer. Poco a poco Kenma fue perdiendo la ansiedad ante una visión más amplia del mundo y, en cambio, la curiosidad comenzó a crecer en él; curiosidad por conocer, por avanzar. Su extraño grupo de amigos en la Universidad era eso, extraño, pero ninguno de ellos le exigía adaptar o modificar su personalidad a cambio de su amistad. Lo entendían y aceptaban así como era: poco sociable, introvertido la mayor parte del tiempo, cerebral y analítico. Hubo una época en que pensó que Kuroo sería, para toda la vida, la única persona que podía aceptarlo tal cual era, pero resultó no ser tan literal. Kuroo siempre sería su primer amigo, su persona más importante y cercana, pero ahora sabía que también habían otras personas con las que podía contar, con las que podía ser él mismo y sentirse cómodo. El mundo seguía siendo un lugar algo vertiginoso e incomprensible para Kenma, su ritmo personal seguiría siendo demasiado lento para el ritmo del mundo en general, sin embargo ahora sabía que no estaba tan solo ni era tan dependiente como se había llegado a concebir a sí mismo.

Aquella noche no alcanzaron a terminar el juego y guardaron la partida para el día siguiente. Kuroo durmió plácidamente abrazado a Kenma, y aquello le sirvió más que toda la medicina que había ingerido. Pasaron aquellos días navideños dando vuelta el Resident Evil y, aún contra toda medida de salubridad, Kuroo terminó contagiándole su gripe a Kenma a través de los besos que no pudo resistirse a darle.

—¿Tus padres no se pondrán pesados? —Preguntó Kuroo al tercer día, mientras se duchaban juntos.

—No creo que les importe más —repuso Kenma mientras dejaba que Kuroo le lavara el cabello.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Sus manos se quedaron quietas.

—No viviré más con ellos.

—… _¿Qué?_

La voz de Kenma se mantuvo calma al responder:

—A partir de Abril me iré a vivir con mi abuelo.

Kuroo permaneció inmóvil, procesando la información unos minutos, hasta que lo tomó por los hombros para darlo vuelta y mirarlo a la cara.

—¿De qué rayos hablas? Tu abuelo vive en un campo en Saitama.

—Lo sé.

—Kenma…

Con una calma casi irritante, Kenma le contó que por fin se habían sincerado con sus padres, después de demasiadas tensiones y discusiones por sus horarios y restricciones. Ninguno de los dos se tomó muy bien la noticia y, finalmente, decidieron que lo mejor sería que Kenma se alejara por un tiempo. Sin levantar sospechas ni habladurías en el barrio, habían arreglado todo para que su único hijo se fuera a vivir con su único abuelo vivo, a una localidad alejada y casi rural. Si Kenma no accedía a ello, le cortarían todo beneficio de apoyo financiero mientras terminaba sus estudios. Por supuesto, tendría que cambiarse a estudiar a la Universidad de la zona.

—Esto es una broma, ¿verdad? —Murmuró Kuroo—. Dime que es una broma.

—No te alteres, no es tan grave.

—¡Te mudarás de Prefectura! ¡Te cambiarás de Universidad! ¡Te alejarás de mí y de todos! —Lo sacudió por los hombro y el agua chapoteó alrededor suyo—. ¿Cómo eso no es grave?

La expresión de Kenma solo vaciló un instante.

—Kuroo, la mitad de tus amigos se fue al otro extremo del mundo por un año —le recordó—. Y eso no modificó ni sus amistades, ni sus parejas —la voz le tembló a penas—. Nosotros seguiremos dentro del mismo país.

—¿Y por cuánto será?

—¿Hasta que me gradué? —Replicó—. Solo falta un año más, no será tanto…

—No, no, no —se negó Kuroo—. Te vienes conmigo.

—Kuro…

—En Marzo ya tendré mi título, y aún no están cerradas las postulaciones laborales —comenzó a planificar las cosas así desnudos como estaban, hundidos en el agua del baño—. Conseguiré un buen trabajo, mis notas me alcanzan para eso, y vivirás conmigo y…

—Kuro, quieres seguir estudiando para sacar un Doctorado.

—Puedo posponerlo.

—No —Kenma sacudió la cabeza—. No es justo.

—¡Tampoco es justo que te saquen de tu casa y tus lugares de esta forma!

Justo cuando Kenma había encontrado un lugar al que pertenecer, un lugar en el que se sentía a gusto con otra gente, todo se rompía por su relación con Kuroo. Este último no estaba dispuesto a ser la excusa por la que le arrebataran nada a Kenma, quería sumar en su vida, no restarle.

—Si fui honesto con mis padres era porque me sentía listo para lidiar con las consecuencias, no para que tú te hagas cargo de ellas —explicó Kenma—. Es un poco incómodo el desenlace, sí…

— _¿Incómodo?_

—…, pero dentro de un año también me titularé y podré volver —terminó de decir.

Se quedaron en silencio, ambos aún congestionados y un poco afiebrados, envueltos en el vapor que emanaba del agua caliente de la tina, que poco a poco iba enfriándose.

—Deberíamos salir del agua ya —indicó Kenma.

—Muy bien —asintió Kuroo—. Hablaré con mis padres.

—No es necesario.

—Lo es, y es justo —insistió—. No tienes por qué cargar tú solo con las consecuencias de que seamos una _pareja_ —recalcó la frase—. Vamos a la par, ¿lo sabes? Si mis padres deciden actuar como los tuyos, ambos lo afrontaremos juntos —lo envolvió con una toalla para secarlo—. Y si por milagro aceptan lo nuestro, pues contaremos con alguien de nuestra parte y no tendrás por qué irte lejos.

Kenma siguió objetando, pero finalmente no tuvo más remedio que aceptar una tregua hasta la graduación de Kuroo. Y así, con esa pequeña conciliación sellada, se aislaron del mundo hasta fin de año, ocultos bajo las mantas, jugando de a ratos y entrelazándose en besos por momentos, como si pudieran extender aquella semana por toda la eternidad, evadiendo los embates de una realidad en constante cambio y conflicto.

.

.

.

El invierno continuó avanzando, el frío se intensificó, y las desnudas ramas de los árboles se cubrieron de escarcha durante semanas. El grupo de amigos estaba sepultado en tareas y horarios apretados, pero nada de ello impidió que se pusieran a planear una estrategia de escape.

—¡Puedo mudarme al piso que me ofreció el club y te vienes conmigo! —Le propuso Bokuto—. ¡Y Kenma también!

—Antes no querías aceptar mudarte.

—Si es por ti me mudo a la Luna, Bro.

—Bro.

—Bruh.

—Pero no es necesario, también podemos vivir aquí mismo y resultaría más barato.

—¿Es su hijo único y se deshacen así de él? —Se indignó Oikawa—. Esa gente debería mudarse al campo, su pensamiento es casi de la época Feudal.

Kuroo hizo una mueca. Los padres de Kenma eran buenas personas, pero su mente estrecha había quedado en evidencia recién ahora.

—Hablando la gente se entiende —intervino Daichi—. No te estreses de más ahora, termina tu tesis y luego ya tendrás tiempo de conversar con tus padres y los de Kenma.

—Pase lo que pase, estamos para cubrirte la espalda —asintió Oikawa y alzó su celular, donde se veía un mensaje de Ushijima—. La vaca dice que tu tampoco eres un inútil como los amantes de la festividad de Tanabata —compuso una mueca—. Sus modos de apoyo son cada vez más extraños. Occidente lo afecta mal, creo yo.

Kuroo rió.

—Gracias, chicos, no sé qué haría sin ustedes.

.

.

.

A pesar de la presión y el estrés de la época, la llegada de San Valentín supuso un cambio de aire para el ánimo de los chicos. Si bien solo Oikawa y Bokuto se verían con sus parejas (Daichi y Suga habían acordado no viajar por esa fecha porque ambos estaban con los últimos detalles antes de la presentación de su tesis, mientras que Kuroo y Kenma no se habían visto desde fin de año para mantener a sus padres tranquilos por un tiempo más), aquella fecha marcaba el inicio del final. A penas dos semanas los separaban de Marzo y, para bien o para mal, todo habría concluido para ese entonces.

A pesar de haber dejado de entrenar con el equipo de volley, Kuroo retomó el hábito de salir a trotar por las mañanas, acompañando a Oikawa en sus rondas diarias. Era la única forma que tenía de liberar tensiones en ese momento. En épocas más felices aquellas corridas matutinas las hacían en compañía de Bokuto y Daichi también. Ushijima, aunque se sumaba, siempre iba demasiado por delante de ellos como para considerar que los acompañaba en la corrida.

—¡Iwa-chan llega en dos díaaaaaaaas! —Exclamó Oikawa aquella mañana, al llegar hasta el parque habitual donde descansaban antes de emprender el regreso.

—¿Lo esperarás disfrazado de Cupido? —Se mofó Kuroo, agitado, mientras le daba un trago a su botella de bebida deportiva.

—No es mala idea —Tooru entrecerró los ojos, considerándolo.

—¿Cupidokawa?

—Me sienta bien el apodo —se ufanó—. Después de todo, fui yo quien unió al denso de Ushiwaka con Shirabu.

—Seguro, seguro.

—¿Kuroo?

—¿Mmhh?

—Te presto a mi familia si la tuya decide rechazarte —propuso de la nada—. Ya sabes, mi madre es casi una fujoshi no asumida, otro hijo gay no le sorprendería. Y le caes bien —miró a los lados—. Pero no menciones que te dije esto, porque Bokuto quiere que te unas a su familia porque también le agradas a sus padres, y pretendo ganarle si llega el caso. Así que, shhh —se llevó un dedo a los labios en señal de silencio.

Kuroo se inclinó para ajustarse un cordón que no se le había desajustado, solo para esconder su rostro un momento. Ushijima hasta se había ofrecido a recibirlo en su casa familiar en Estados Unidos, e incluso la abuela Kameko le había mandado un mensaje de apoyo. Casi estaba agradecido de que el matrimonio Kozume se hubiese opuesto a su relación, porque lo había hecho apreciar cuánta gente sí lo hacía, y de forma incondicional.

—Está por cambiar la estación de nuevo —observó Kuroo al erguirse de nuevo, contemplando la escarcha de un árbol que comenzaba a gotear levemente.

Emprendieron la corrida de regreso mientras Oikawa no dejaba de alucinar con la inminente llegada de Iwaizumi, y Kuroo lo escuchó disertar todo el camino sobre los brazos de Hajime sin interrumpirlo, porque su amigo estaba feliz. Sin embargo, la nube de alegría idiota de Tooru se fue disipando a medida que avanzó el día y llegó el siguiente.

—Iwa-chan no me contesta —se lamentó la noche previa a San Valentín.

—Estará ocupado —lo tranquilizó Daichi mientras le servía otra porción de arroz para la cena—. Ahora come.

—Pero hace casi dos días que no me contesta —insistió Oikawa—. Ni siquiera figura que haya leído mis mensajes…

—Habrá perdido el celular por ahí mientras te prepara una súper sorpresa de San Valentín —opinó Kuroo—. ¿Qué será esta vez? ¿La reserva del salón para el casamiento? Apuesto a que arrienda el salón de actos de Shiratorizawa, para ir a juego con el anillo de compromiso… ¡Auch! —Oikawa le había lanzado una pantufla por la cabeza.

—No se juega mientras se come —los reprendió Daichi.

—Sí, lo siento.

—Disculpa.

—Yo a veces también me olvido el celular por días —intervino Bokuto con la boca llena de arroz—. Pero Akaashi no se preocupa.

—Creo que se alivia, en todo caso —dijo Oikawa entonces.

—¡Daichi-bro, Oiwaka está siendo malo conmigo de nuevo!

Sawamura los miró con expresión adusta.

—Ya tuvimos esta charla, chicos, basta de bullying mientras comemos.

Aquella noche Tooru durmió mal, dividido entre la ansiedad y un nerviosismo inexplicable. Por la mañana del día de San Valentín lo primero que hizo al abrir los ojos fue revisar su celular, pero sus mensajes a Iwaizumi seguían sin ser leídos, como hacía casi dos días. Trató de contactarse con la madre de Hajime, para preguntarle si el chico había salido en viaje ya, pero lo atendió el buzón de voz. Cada vez más inquieto, Tooru se preparó para salir hacia la estación de trenes, pues cerca del mediodía debía llegar Iwaizumi. No obstante, el número de tren en el que debía llegar Hajime llegó sin él a bordo, así como todos los trenes siguientes que venían desde Miyagi. Recién a las tres de la tarde recibió un llamado al fin, y no se trataba de Iwaizumi, si no de Hanamaki.

.

.

.

Kuroo y Daichi se hallaban ambos en el departamento luego de almorzar. Amparados por el calor del kotatsu y sendas tazas de café, se ayudaban mutuamente con la exposición de la tesis y ajustaban los últimos detalles. Entonces escucharon ruidos contundentes en el departamento vecino: muebles corriéndose bruscamente, cosas cayendo, y el inconfundible sonido de las quejas y sollozos de Oikawa. Ambos muchachos saltaron de sus cojines y corrieron a ver qué le sucedía a su amigo. Lo encontraron poniendo la casa patas arriba porque no encontraba su billetera; estaba fuera de sí, parecía un animal desbocado.

—Oye, tranquilo… Tranquilo, Oikawa, escúchame —Daichi trató de sujetarlo para que dejara de botar cosas.

—¡Necesito mi dinero! —Exclamó el chico, con la cara congestionada y los ojos rojos—. ¡Ese maldito estúpido!

—Cálmate un poco, por favor, y dinos qué sucede —le pidió Kuroo, alcanzando a sujetar un par de vasos usados que casi se cayeron de la mesa mientras Tooru revolvía todo.

—¡Ese estúpido de Iwa-chan, eso sucede! —Repuso en tono estridente.

—¿Qué hay con él? ¿Al final decidió no venir?

Oikawa quiso responder, pero la voz no le salió y, en cambio, unas gruesas pero silenciosas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos. Sus dos amigos se alarmaron entonces.

—¿Está bien? ¿Le pasó algo? —Inquirió Daichi.

Cuando lograron que Tooru dejara de hipar, se enteraron que a Iwaizumi lo estaban operando de urgencia en Miyagi, dado un repentino cuadro de gravedad. En cuanto Hanamaki lo había contactado, Tooru quiso partir hacia Miyagi ya que se hallaba en la estación de trenes, no obstante recién entonces reparó en que no llevaba su billetera; estaba sin dinero ni credenciales.

—De acuerdo, cálmate un poco —le indicó Daichi, pero Oikawa seguía balbuceando acerca de su billetera—. ¡Tooru, que te calmes! —El otro chico pareció reaccionar al fin—. Kuroo, busca su billetera mientras voy por mis cosas.

—Creo que está en nuestro departamento —respondió Kuroo—. ¿Irás por tus cosas?

—Sí, acompañaré a Oikawa hasta Miyagi.

—¿Chicos? —Les llegó la voz de Bokuto desde la puerta—. ¿Qué pasa?

Media hora más tarde estaban los cuatro en la estación de trenes, esperando por la formación en la que viajarían Oikawa y Daichi.

—Lo siento, Daichi, me volví loco por un rato —murmuró Tooru—. No hace falta que vengas, tienes cosas que hacer…

—No pedí tu permiso —lo interrumpió Sawamura—. Te acompañaré y punto.

Por la información que les había dado Hanamaki, Iwaizumi estaba siendo operado de una apendicitis aguda que se había roto, lo cual agravaba el riesgo. Hacía dos días que Hajime había empezado con molestias y dolores en el abdomen, pero había tenido una gastritis pasajera hacía un tiempo y pensó que se trataba de lo mismo. Sin embargo, a medida que las horas pasaban el dolor aumentó hasta que tuvieron que trasladarlo de urgencia al hospital. En medio de todo aquello, Iwaizumi se había olvidado el celular en el trabajo y nunca pudo pasar a recuperarlo. Oikawa sabía lo suficiente de medicina para entender que una apendicitis perforada podía resultar fatal si no se trataba a tiempo.

—Todo saldrá bien —le aseguró Kuroo, apretándole un hombro a Oikawa.

Bokuto estaba serio y sin palabras, solo se limitó a abrazar con fuerza a su amigo antes de que partieran en el tren. Ni Daichi ni Oikawa dijeron nada durante todo el trayecto, y cuando por fin llegaron a Miyagi, el sol se perdía en el horizonte. Las calles estaban frías y ajetreadas, Tooru se dejó guiar como un autómata por Sawamura, que lo llevaba sujeto por un codo. Hacía un rato Hanamaki le había avisado que la operación había terminado, pero ellos no llegarían a tiempo para el horario de visita. No obstante, Daichi hizo que tomaran un taxi hasta llegar frente al hospital, en cuya entrada los esperaba Suga, que corrió a recibirlos.

—Ya hablé con mi mamá —les dijo cuanto antes—. Puedes estar tranquilo, Oikawa, todo está bien —el otro chico asintió, aún enmudecido—. Ella puede hacerte entrar en un rato más, pero habrá que esperar, ¿de acuerdo? —Tooru volvió a asentir y siguió a la pareja.

Mientras esperaban sentados en una sala tranquila y silenciosa, Tooru trataba de recuperar el normal funcionamiento de su cerebro. Todo parecía haberle hecho cortocircuito hacía cinco horas atrás, no tenía idea dónde estaría parado ahora mismo de no ser por sus amigos. Estudiaba medicina, estaba preparado para enfrentarse a crisis de salubridad y pacientes graves, pero toda la teoría se había ido al demonio en cuanto supo que el paciente esta vez era Iwaizumi, y que él nada podía hacer a través de la distancia que los separaba. Hacía pocas horas atrás fantaseaba con la noche de San Valentín que compartiría con Iwaizumi, y ahora se hallaba agradeciéndole a los dioses que Hajime no se hubiese muerto repentinamente por septicemia. La familia de Hajime no se hallaba allí porque hacía rato había finalizado el horario de visitas. Sin embargo, una hora más tarde apareció la madre de Suga, que trabajaba como enfermera allí, y con señas silenciosas hizo que Tooru la siguiera.

—El paciente está despierto y estable, pero no causes ninguna conmoción —le indicó la mujer en tono severo.

—Por supuesto que no, señora, solo quiero verlo.

—Vendré a buscarte en un ratito.

—De acuerdo.

Oikawa abrió la puerta de la habitación de Iwaizumi y entró sintiendo los latidos del corazón taladrándole los oídos.

—¿Tooru? —Se extrañó Hajime. La madre de Suga le avisó que le traería visitas, pero supuso que dejarían pasar a su propia madre.

Oikawa se acercó hasta la cama, donde Iwaizumi se veía tan saludable y bien como siempre. El único indicio de su estado era el suero pegado a su muñeca y unas profundas ojeras bajo sus ojos, aunque últimamente en época de exámenes era normal verlo así.

—Muy propio de ti, Iwa-chan —dijo Oikawa entonces, tomando la mano que Hajime le había extendido. Hablaba en tono calmo y burlón, pero se notaba el ligero temblor en su voz—. Planeando dejarme viudo antes si quiera de casarnos, y en pleno San Valentín.

Hajime esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

—¿Qué puedo decirte? Mi apéndice era parte mía, se ve que también le gustaba la idea de trastornarte un poco —el asomo de una risa murió en sus labios con un gesto adolorido, y se llevó una mano al abdomen. Respiró con dificultad unos momentos—. Descuida, estoy bien y me darán de alta en pocos días, no iba a morirme por una simple apendicitis. A mi papá lo operaron de lo mismo y ya lo ves tan vivo como siempre —estrujó sus dedos entre los suyos—. Vamos, cambia el gesto.

Oikawa asintió y se sentó junto a la cama, apoyando la cabeza sobre el borde en un claro indicio de que quería que acariciaran su cabello.

—¿El recién operado soy yo y debo consolarte a ti? —Se mofó Iwaizumi mientras su mano libre se paseaba por el suave pelo de su compañero.

—A ti te estaban sacando el apéndice, Iwa-chan, pero yo sentí que a mí me estaban sacando el corazón —murmuró Tooru dramáticamente y en tono ahogado contra las sábanas de la cama—. Así que sí, consuélame.

—Ya, ya, comprendo —continuó acariciándole la cabeza—. ¿Mejor?

—No —replicó al instante—. De ahora en más odiaré todos los San Valentines de mi vida porque me recordarán este horrible día —meneó la cabeza para que lo siguiera acariciando—. Deberás hacerte responsable, Iwa-chan.

—Bueno, yo detesto esta fecha desde los trece años, aproximadamente —repuso Hajime a su vez—. Te llevo ventaja en eso, deberías responsabilizarte tú.

—¿Ah? —Tooru giró el rostro sin levantar la cabeza, para poder observarlo por el rabillo del ojo—. ¿Y por qué la detestabas?

—¿Por qué sería? _Por ti_ , por supuesto —contestó sin vacilar—. Cada jodido catorce de Febrero había una horda de chicas esperando por darte sus chocolates y conseguir tu atención —hizo una mueca de dolor mientras se acomodaba en la cama—. Es un día de mierda desde hace tiempo, si quieres mi opinión.

—¡Iwa-chan!

Mientras ellos terminaban de consolarse allí, Daichi y Suga charlaban por lo bajo en la sala de espera.

—Lo siento, acordamos no viajar en esta fecha porque ambos estábamos ocupados —decía Daichi en ese momento—. Y al final terminé viajando por Oikawa.

—San Valentín está sobrevalorado —replicó Suga sin darle importancia—. Pero una buena amistad nunca está lo suficientemente sobrevalorada —le sonrió con calidez—. Si no hubieses acompañado a Oikawa, no serías el Daichi que me gusta, así que no se hable más del asunto.

—Se nota que estudias para abogado, siempre sabes qué decir en mi defensa —se inclinó para besarle la sien.

Suga sonrió brillantemente y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Daichi, mientras ambos esperaban en aquella silenciosa y casi vacía sala, al tiempo que al otro lado del ventanal dejaba de nevar.

.

.

.

Era un despejado y soleado día de Marzo cuando se llevó a cabo la ceremonia de graduación. El salón universitario de ceremonias estaba repleto de estudiantes con sus togas especiales, y de familiares formalmente ataviados. Todo el mundo fue tomando asiento hasta que por fin el evento dio inicio. Dieron sus respectivos discursos tanto el rector como así también algunos de los profesores y estudiantes destacados. Entre ellos estaba Kuroo Tetsuro, presentado como graduado con honores en el área de Química. Cuando pasó al estrado para hablarle al público lo hizo con porte erguido y seguro, aunque por dentro se estaba muriendo de los nervios. Era una estupidez, lo sabía, pero aquel día se agolpaban tantas cosas en su cabeza, que sus emociones eran un nudo amañado en su garganta desde que se había despertado en la mañana. Parado allí frente al enorme auditorio de gente expectante por escucharlo, de pronto Kuroo se sintió enorme y a la vez minúsculo, divido entre lo que él mismo era, lo que ese día dejaría de ser, y lo que sería a partir de entonces. Tomó aire y comenzó a dar su breve discurso, pues no pensaba extenderse. Inició con la parte formal, los agradecimientos y respetos debidos, dejando para el final lo más importante.

—… citando a Bernardo de Chartres, en su época Isaac Newton supo decir: " _Si he logrado ver más lejos, ha sido porque he subido a hombros de gigantes_ " —recitó entonces—. Él hablaba de otros genios, cuyos estudios y descubrimientos habían propiciado los suyos propios —hizo una pausa—. En estos últimos cuatro años en la Universidad me he topado con montones de gigantes que me han ayudado a ver más lejos, a llegar más lejos: profesores, ex-alumnos, compañeros de carrera y de laboratorio. Mis " _honores_ " al graduarme no serían posibles sin el aporte de todos ellos a mis conocimientos, y por ello les estoy humildemente agradecido —volvió a pausar, pasando la vista por el público hasta divisar al pequeño grupo de personas al que quería dirigirse, rejuntados allí por el fondo pero inconfundibles en su altura—. Pero el paso por la Universidad no es solo de crecimiento académico e intelectual, si no también personal. Hay otros gigantes que conocí gracias a mi paso por esta institución; gigantes en cuyos hombros me subieron cada vez que me caía, cuyas experiencias, las buenas y las malas, ampliaron y enriquecieron las mías; gigantes cuya sola compañía a lo largo de estos años aumenta los honores de haberme graduado aquí. Y a esos gigantes los llamo _Amigos_.

El público aplaudió tras su discurso y Kuroo hubiese jurado escuchar un " _Oyaaaaa_ " mientras volvía ubicarse en su asiento, a la espera de recibir su diploma. Un buen rato más tarde, cuando la ceremonia de entrega de diplomas concluyó, los graduados por fin pudieron reunirse con amigos y familiares. Tras saludar a sus propios padres, Kuroo se acercó a sus amigos. Incluso Ushijima estaba allí, que había viajado a Japón para pasar el breve receso de Marzo en el país.

—¿Qué tal estuvo mi discurso? —Les preguntó, sonriente.

—Bokuto estaba llorando —lo expuso Oikawa.

—¡Yo no lloraba, tú llorabas, Oiwaka!

—Los dos lloraban —los delató Ushijima con simple franqueza.

Kuroo y Daichi, ambos con sendas túnicas, se echaron a reír mientras los otros discutían acerca del no llanto. Kenma también estaba allí presente, y Kuroo se acercó a él cuando por fin terminó de recibir las felicitaciones de otros compañeros y profesores.

—¿Estás listo? —Preguntó Tetsuro.

—Listo para reencarnar en un cactus y ahorrarme todos los conflictos humanos de la socialización y sus derivados —repuso el otro chico, pálido, pero tomó con decisión la mano que le extendía.

—Papá, mamá —los llamó Kuroo, acercándose a ellos. Sus padres sonreían, felices y orgullosos de su hijo—. Tengo que hablar con ustedes de algo importante.

A pocos metros de Kuroo, a espaldas del muchacho, sus amigos cruzaban los dedos por él, listos para salir corriendo en su ayuda si era necesario.

Mientras tanto, sobre las cabezas de los recién egresados y sus familiares, las ramas de los árboles volvían a estar cubiertas de vivaces hojas, con los primeros brotes preparados para la floración inminente que le daría la bienvenida a una nueva estación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una vez más, lo siento por la demora. No es un graaan cap pero ya se empieza con algunos de los cierres para el final, así que espero que les haya gustado, al menos :3 Trataré de no desaparecerme tanto para la prox actu, a menos que la gripe de hoy acabe con mi vida de una vez xDD  
> Como siempre, gracias por seguir leyéndome hasta aquí, estaré respondiendo sus reviews en cuanto pueda. Los amodoro.
> 
> Ushicornio Engripado Off.


	44. Capítulo 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Familia.

CAPÍTULO 44

Daichi se hallaba sumido en un sueño extraño pero interesante, de esa clase en la que no quería perderse el desenlace. Era como si se tratara de una película onírica y se esforzaba en permanecer dormido para que continuara la función. Sin embargo, como ocurría la mayor parte de las veces, el mundo externo interrumpió en forma de aromas y ruidos lejanos, cortando con el hilo del sueño mientras la traicionera memoria borraba de un plumazo el sueño reciente.

Así le pasó a Daichi aquella mañana. Frunció los párpados antes de abrir los ojos, al tiempo que las últimas imágenes oníricas se desvanecían en su inconsciente; una mezcla rara de viaje épico con amigos, de batalla entre cinco reinos, soldados que usaban superpoderes con nombres de técnicas de volleyball, un peluquín volador y un ángel salvador de último minuto (la maratón de películas de " _El Hobbit_ " del día anterior seguro tenía algo que ver). Lo que había irrumpido en su dormir fue el agradable aroma del café y tostadas recién hechas. Se incorporó entre las mantas mientras se desperezaba y enfocó la vista. Había dormido en el sillón-cama que había en la sala del departamento de Kuroo y Bokuto; la luz del sol mañanero se filtraba a través de las cortinas, en tanto los sonidos provenientes de la cocina y la ducha del baño indicaban que sus amigos ya se hallaban despiertos.

—Buen día —dijo Daichi al asomarse a la cocina y ver a Kuroo ocupándose del desayuno.

—¡Buen día, capitán! —Sonrió el otro chico con energía—. ¿Nervioso?

—No lo sé —bostezó—. Cuando termine de despertarme te digo cómo me siento…

—¡Pues yo sí estoy nervioso! —Vociferó Bokuto apareciendo con el pelo mojado y la toalla anudada a la cintura.

—A ti nadie te preguntó —aclaró Kuroo—. Además, ¿por qué estarías nervioso tú? Hoy solo tienes entrenamiento.

—¡Bro! —Los ojos de Bokutos se agrandaron—. ¡Daichibro abandona el nido! ¿No te da ansiedad a ti también? —Le preguntó gesticulando de forma exagerada—. ¿Y si le cuesta encajar? ¿Y si no le cuesta? ¿Y si se hace otros amigos? ¿Y si se consigue un grupo que le guste más y se olvida de nosotros?

—No tendré tanta suerte —sonrió Daichi mientras tomaba las tazas de los tres para llevarlas a la mesa.

—¿Lo ves, Bro? ¡Ya nos está abandonado mentalmente!

—Deja de exagerar, maldito ridículo —lo regañó Kuroo—. Y deja de mostrar tu culo pelado en la cocina, ve a vestirte antes de desayunar.

—¿En serio sigo peladito? —Bokuto se marchó hacia su habitación, frotándose el trasero en el camino.

Aquel sería el primer día en su nuevo trabajo para Daichi, y su grupo de amigos parecía más ansioso que él mismo al respecto. La verdad era que Daichi tenía un pequeño nudo alojado en el estómago desde hacía unos días, y el peso se iba incrementando a medida que se aceraba su debut en el mundo laboral profesional. No obstante, él manejaba la intranquilidad de forma mucho más firme que sus amigos; de hecho, que ellos se pusieran inquietos en su lugar lo ayudaba a relajarse. Siempre solía mantener la calma cuando el resto la perdía, así que aquella panda de locos lo ayudaba aún sin saberlo.

Desayunaron los tres juntos al tiempo que Bokuto les contaba sobre sus últimos entrenamientos. Era una mañana como cualquier otra que hubiesen compartido; incluso se escuchaba a Oikawa cantando al otro lado de la pared, entonando " _Wake me up before yu go-go_ " al compás de la música, seguramente mientras se duchaba. Nada indicaba que aquella mañana fuese distinta a todas las otras que habían compartido durante los últimos cuatro años, como si aquel día no diera inicio al camino de cada uno por separado. Daichi empezaría su primer trabajo profesional, Oikawa comenzaría su internado en Medicina, Kuroo iniciaría sus cursos e investigaciones doctorales en una nueva sede de la Universidad, en tanto Bokuto y Ushijima… bueno, ellos ya estaban forjando su propio camino hacía un tiempo ya.

La puerta de entrada se abrió de par en par de golpe, y por ella apareció Oikawa en pose teatral.

—" _Taaaaaaaake meeee to the magic of the moment on a glooory niiight…_ " —entró cantando " _Wind of change_ ", de Scorpions—. " _When the childrens of tomorrow dream awaaaaay in the wind of chaaange…_ "

—Nadie diría que aún faltan tres semanas para que llegue Iwaizumi a Tokio —comentó Kuroo mientras el otro chico tomaba una tostada y la usaba de micrófono para seguir cantando—. Te ves ridículamente animado.

—Déjame, estoy calmando mis nervios con la magia de los ochenta —untó mermelada sobre la tostada y los miró a todos—. ¿Listos para el gran día?

—No —denegó Bokuto inmediatamente.

—Eres el único que hoy no empieza nada nuevo, no necesitas estar listo —replicó Tooru.

—Debo preparar mi corazón para verlos partir.

La tostada crujió entre los dientes de Oikawa.

—Oye, oye, ¿desde cuándo eres más dramático que yo?

Bokuto iba a responder algo pero lo interrumpió un silbido apreciativo de Kuroo. Los otros dos chicos voltearon para ver a Daichi, quien venía recién duchado y luciendo su traje formal de trabajo.

—Ya me han visto en traje antes —rezongó Daichi al ver que Kuroo sacaba el celular para tomarle fotos.

—Sí, pero hoy es especial.

—Es mi primer día de trabajo, no de primaria.

—Más memorable aún —Kuroo le sacó varias fotos—. Hoy comienzas a ser un miembro adulto, remunerado y productivo para la sociedad.

—¡Hey, yo soy remunerado hace tiempo y no me has felicitado por ello! —se quejó Bokuto entonces.

—Te hicimos una fiesta en casa y nos disfrazamos de una veintena de Akaashis, Bro —le recordó su amigo—. ¿Qué más querías? ¿Una tarjeta de felicitación musical?

—Así que soy adulto remunerado y productivo —Koutaro se miró sus propias manos, maravillado del status social del cual recién tomaba conciencia.

—Dejémoslo en " _remunerado y productivo_ " —puntualizó Oikawa mientras le echaba mermelada a otra tostada—. Lo de " _adulto_ " sigue en duda.

Una vez que los cuatro estuvieron listos, salieron juntos del departamento. Era una agradable mañana de Abril, soleada y despejada; las copas florecidas de los cerezos se podían apreciar entre los techos de las casas vecinas. Justo en ese momento los cuatro recibieron un mensaje de celular, pues Ushijima les había enviado una foto al grupo; en ella se los veía a él y Shirabu mirando a la cámara y haciendo el signo de la victoria, deseándoles suerte en su primer día. Ambos habían viajado juntos a Estados Unidos a finales de Marzo, pues Kenjiro había conseguido un intercambio de unos meses.

—¡Oh, es verdad, debo enviarle fotos a Suga! —Recordó Kuroo entonces.

—No hace falta —dijo Daichi a su vez.

Suga aún no había conseguido una aceptación laboral en Tokio, por lo que aún no había viajado para asentarse en la gran ciudad. Daichi, por su parte, ya no podía vivir en los dormitorios universitarios, y por eso momentáneamente estaba parando en el departamento de sus amigos.

—¡Claro que sí hace falta! —Kuroo sonrió, ladino—. Y ya que Suga no pudo estar aquí para darte tu despedida matrimonial antes de irte a trabajar, te la daremos nosotros.

Daichi no tuvo tiempo de cubrirse antes de que los otros tres le saltaran encima para plantarle un beso grupal en cada mejilla. Y esa fue la foto que llegó al celular de Koushi instantes después: Daichi mitad riendo y mitad frunciendo el gesto, mientras Oikawa le plantaba un beso en la mejilla derecha, Kuroo le lamía la mejilla izquierda y Bokuto le mordía la coronilla.

—¡Estamos en la vía pública! —Refunfuñó Daichi, sacando un pañuelo para limpiarse la cara babeada por Tetsuro; los otros solo rieron en respuesta. En verdad no había tanta gente a su alrededor, era demasiado temprano.

Siguieron caminado juntos un par de cuadras más, sin demasiada prisa porque todos iban bien de horario y, además, porque tácitamente ninguno quería llegar a la esquina en la que deberían dividirse. Anteriormente aquel camino lo hacían juntos hasta el campus universitario y solo se separaban a la hora de dirigirse cada quién a su Facultad y Departamento respectivo. No obstante, ya no volvería a ser así.

Era una mañana como cualquier otra, y al mismo tiempo no lo era. Durante algunos metros de caminata ninguno de los amigos dijo nada, cada uno cavilando lo que el día les depararía por delante. Lo que los sacó de su pensativo silencio fue Oikawa, silbando nuevamente la introducción de " _Wind of change_ ", de Scorpions, hasta terminar cantándola.

—… " _Did you ever think that we could be so close, like brooothers_ " —iba entonando por lo bajo—. " _The futures in the air, I can feel it everywhere…_ "

Y por fin llegaron a la consabida esquina.

—Bueno —Kuroo miró a sus amigos con una sonrisa cargada de confianza—, nos veremos en la cena.

—Si sobrevivimos —dijo Bokuto, melodramático.

Se dieron los últimos ánimos y entonces cada uno salió en una dirección distinta, perdiéndose entre el ruido del tráfico y los transeúntes. Oikawa se unió a la procesión de estudiantes que se dirigían al campus universitario, pues el Hospital quedaba próximo, y Bokuto se acercó al paradero de buses con el bolso de entrenamiento a sus pies; en tanto Kuroo y Daichi entraron a la zona del metro, aunque en andenes enfrentados.

A partir de allí cada uno tomaba su propio camino, cada uno debía lidiar por separado con sus propias expectativas y ansiedades ante el nuevo porvenir, y cada uno se despedía a su modo de esa época a la que le habían dado cierre bajo las estrellas de aquella última noche de verano. Sin embargo, a pesar de ir cada uno por diferentes rumbos, todos tenían la misma melodía resonando en la cabeza, cortesía de Oikawa:

" _Take me to the magic of the moment on a glory night… Where the childrens of tomorrow dream away, in the wind of change_ ".

.

.

.

Aquella misma tarde, mientras el sol se escondía detrás de los edificios de la ciudad, Kuroo volvía en el metro en dirección a su departamento, sintiéndose muerto de cansancio. Había sido un primer día interesante pero agotador, solo quería llegar a su casa a descansar las neuronas después de recibir tanta información nueva y de realizar tanta burocracia académica. La gente a su alrededor también iba con el semblante algo mustio, pues a esas horas del día la mayoría ya tenía la batería un tanto agotada. Al ver a unas adolescentes cuchicheando mientras observaban la pantalla del celular de una de ellas, Kuroo recordó que había silenciado su propio teléfono, y al sacarlo del bolsillo se encontró con varias llamadas perdidas de su padre. Suspiró, resignado, pero no le devolvió el llamado de inmediato. Guardó el celular una vez más y se quedó observando el paisaje urbano a través de los cristales del metro, mientras su mente volaba hacia recuerdos no tan lejanos a medida que el transporte avanzaba velozmente con su traqueteo constante.

Después de su graduación universitaria Kuroo había querido hablar con sus padres sin perder tiempo, pero ellos le propusieron primero ir de cena de festejo y luego pasar a los temas serios. Kenma los acompañó, por supuesto, porque los padres de Tetsuro lo consideraban parte de la familia y daban por descontado que estaría en el festejo por la graduación de su hijo. Fueron a cenar a un buen restaurante, pidieron los mejores platos y las mejores bebidas. Su padre no paró de contar con orgullo anécdotas sobre Tetsuro, desde su infancia hasta la actualidad, a pesar de que todos los presentes en la mesa ya las conocieran todas. Kuroo trató de relajarse y pasarla bien en agradecimiento a sus padres, pero lo que quería contarles seguía presionando su pecho y su garganta, aunque lo ocultara con sonrisas y chistes estúpidos sobre su último tiempo en la universidad. Su padre reía alegremente de cada una de sus tontas historias, la mayoría de las cuales involucraban a su ridículo grupo de amigos, pero su madre solo sonreía y lo miraba fijo, como si leyera la verdad detrás de su esfuerzo por aparentar. Kenma, a su lado, no parecía nervioso ni tampoco lo presionaba para que por fin hablara.

Pero Kuroo quería hacerlo, quería compartir con su familia aquello que sentían. Quería que lo supieran y que estuviesen orgullosos no solo de sus logros académicos, si no de los personales también. Quería que compartieran con él su felicidad, esa que aún construían torpemente junto con el chico que se sentaba a su lado, quien parecía excesiva y sospechosamente interesado en el relleno de su porción de tarta de manzana y canela, quizá porque su analítica mente ya había previsto que Kuroo estaba por lanzar la bomba. Y así fue. No usó palabras cursis ni argumentos complejos, simplemente cuando su padre pasó por el tema de las mujeres y las parejas, Kuroo le anunció que ya estaba saliendo con Kenma.

Y el caos se desató.

Su padre primero lo tomó a broma y, cuando por fin comprendió que aquello no era un chiste, comenzó con la negación, incapaz de aceptar lo evidente. Su esposa solo bebía vino en silencio y jugueteaba con la punta de una servilleta. El hombre al instante apeló a los padres de Kenma, y al descubrir que ellos tampoco apoyaban la situación, pronto convocó una reunión familiar completa; así abandonaron el restaurante sin más dilación, todos tensos y desazonados.

En menos de tres horas Kuroo pasó de estar dando su orgulloso discurso de graduación ante un auditorio repleto, a recibir todo un discurso sobre género, sexualidad y moralidad en el living de su casa, rodeado de sus padres y los de Kenma. Ambos chicos permanecían sentados lado a lado, sin decir nada, mientras sus padres pasaban de la aceptación condescendiente sobre su " _confusión_ ", a la más rotunda de las negativas ante su " _desviación_ ", pasando por buscar las culpas entre ellos sobre cómo los criaron hasta entonces. La única que no aportaba opinión era la madre de Kuroo, que al llegar a la casa había abierto otra botella de vino y tomaba de su copa sin prisa pero sin pausa, mientras escuchaba la charla de su marido y sus vecinos de toda la vida.

—Tal vez… Tal vez es solo una etapa —dijo al fin la madre de Kenma—. Han estado demasiado unidos desde pequeños, quizá ese fue nuestro error, dejarlos estar así… Y, bueno, están en una etapa de confusión, eso es todo —se llevó una mano al cuello nerviosamente, como ya había hecho una docena de veces durante toda la tarde—. Con un poco de tiempo lo superarán…

Kenma observaba a su madre con gesto tranquilo, casi aburrido, como si se tratara de un videojuego mal programado que le despertaba poco interés. A Kuroo le sorprendía su calma, en apariencia al menos, pues quizá por dentro estaba más inquieto de lo que dejaba ver. Sin embargo, él mismo, Tetsuro, se pasaba el rato cerrando los puños y tensando la mandíbula ante los descabellados argumentos de sus padres sobre su " _desviación_ " o " _confusión_ ". Aún no les habían permitido hablar y defender su postura, a penas y habían podido pronunciar unos escasos " _Lo siento_ ".

—Por eso pensamos que un tiempo apartados es lo mejor que les puede pasar —comentó entonces el padre de Kenma—. No nos hace felices mandar lejos a nuestro hijo, pero con suerte eso es lo que necesita… Dejar de depender tanto de Tetsuro-kun y ver algo más de mundo… Conocer otra gente…

—Ya conozco otra gente, tengo otros buenos amigos —intervino Kenma en tono tranquilo pero con gesto cansino. Había tratado de contarles a sus padres sobre sus progresos sociales, pero ellos pensaban que todos esos progresos solo dependían de su amistad con Kuroo, como si su hijo fuese un inválido social o algo así.

—¿Ya puedo hablar? —Preguntó Kuroo sin poder contenerse más—. ¿Ya podemos contar nuestra versión?

—Todavía no, jovencito —lo atajó su propio padre—. Tu madre aún no ha hablado —miró a su mujer, que acababa de descorchar otra botella de vino y lo servía en su copa de forma generosa—. Querida, ¿tienes algo para decir?

—¿Ya terminaron todos ustedes de hablar? —Lo señaló a su marido y al otro matrimonio; su voz sonaba un poco estridente por el alcohol.

Los demás asintieron mientras su esposo se acercaba con intención de quitarle la copa de las manos.

—Cariño, creo que no es el momento para beber…

—¿No? Pues a mí me parece un momento ideal —Ella esbozó una sonrisa encantadora y se apartó para que no le arrebatara la copa, tras lo cual fue y se paró en medio de la sala.— Sobria no habría podido soportar toda esa cantidad de imbecilidades dichas en el living de mi propia casa —le dio otro trago a la copa—. Se me han muerto más neuronas por escucharlos a ustedes que por tomar este vino, sépanlo.

—Querida…

—Cállate, hazme el bendito favor —le espetó la mujer—. Es mi turno de hablar, ¿no?

El nudo de nervios en el estómago de Kuroo se hizo más pesado, pero por algún extraño motivo la tensión de sus hombros se aligeró de pronto. Quizá lo ayudó atisbar por el rabillo del ojo cómo Kenma escondía una breve sonrisa, aún en medio de toda esa tensa situación, pero sobre todo fue por ver a su propia madre allí de pie, con las mejillas encendidas y la mirada aguda, desafiante, felina.

—Pues bien… Tetsu, Kenma —miró a los chicos—, nos vamos.

Hubo un silencio desconcertado que duró varios segundos.

—¿Se van? —Se extrañó el señor Kozume.

—Sí, nos vamos —confirmó la mujer—. No pienso quedarme un segundo más viendo cómo insultan a mi hijo y a su pareja, a quien aprecio como a un hijo, por cierto.

—P-pero… No hemos insultado a nadie —barbotó la madre de Kenma.

—Tratan sus sentimientos como algo aberrante y lo rebajan a una " _confusión_ ", conveniente para sus estándares morales de la Edad de Piedra —replicó la otra mujer con sorna—. No, para nada insultante, ¿eh?

—Pero son hombres los dos…

—¿Y QUÉ? —señaló a los dos chicos—. ¡Están ahí, sentados con la cabeza baja como si estuviesen confesando un crimen, y solo nos están contando que están enamorados! ¿Cuál es el delito en ello? —Respiraba agitada por el enojo—. ¡Están ahí, diciéndonos " _lo siento_ ", pidiéndonos disculpas por querer a alguien! ¿No te suena increíblemente absurdo? —hizo otra pausa—. No crié a mi hijo para que estuviese aterrado de contarme sobre su felicidad, ni sobre sus penas, ni sobre nada. No crié a mi hijo para que un par de imbéciles, su padre incluido, lo humillen por ser quien es y por amar a quien se le dé la gana de amar —vació la copa de un trago y la dejó con fuerza sobre una mesa auxiliar—. Tetsuro, Kenma, nos vamos.

Los otros tres adultos también se pusieron de pie como resortes.

—Querida, las cosas no se resuelven así —dijo el señor Kuroo siguiendo a su mujer, quien se tambaleaba un poco mientras iba por su cartera y las llaves del auto.

—Ahora mismo no quiero verte a ti ni a ellos —indicó con un gesto al matrimonio Kozume—. Ninguno de ustedes está dispuesto a dialogar en este momento, solo quieren controlar y juzgar según les parece —lo miró de arriba abajo, enojada—. Elegiste mal a la madre de tus hijos si pensaste que me pondría de tu parte el día que decidieras despreciar a uno de ellos por no adecuarse a tus gustos —volvió a fijarse en los chicos—. En serio, nos vamos.

—Mamá, no puedes conducir, has bebido…

—¿Quién dijo que conduciría yo? —Replicó ella, lanzándole las llaves de su auto a Tetsuro—. Nos vamos. Sácame de aquí, hijo, antes de que le parta la botella de vino en la cabeza a tu padre o a tus " _suegros_ ".

Kuroo se puso de pie sumamente desconcertado mientras Kenma le hacía un breve gesto de despedida respetuosa a sus padres y salía detrás de la otra mujer.

—Lo siento, papá —fue todo lo que atinó a decir Tetsuro una vez más. Sabía que su padre era muy aferrado a su mujer, la situación era de pérdida doble para él.

El hombre solo lo miró, sin encontrar las palabras para responderle; se lo veía increíblemente derrotado. Los padres de Kenma parecían haber enmudecido y ni siquiera se movieron mientras los demás salían de la casa. Tetsuro, al pasar junto a ellos, se detuvo e inclinó un poco la cabeza.

—No volveré a decir " _lo siento_ " por estar enamorado de su hijo —dijo en tono serio—. Pero tampoco quiero faltarles el respeto a ustedes, porque son los padres de la persona que quiero —se irguió cuan alto era, mucho más que los dos adultos ante él—. Solo quiero que sepan que estaré del lado de Kenma incluso si ustedes deciden no estarlo más. Con permiso.

Afuera ya había caído la noche y el barrio estaba tranquilo, completamente ajeno al revuelo que acababa de armarse dentro de la residencia de la familia Kuroo.

—Siéntate adelante tú también, cariño —le dijo la madre de Kuroo a Kenma—. Prefiero ir atrás, estoy algo cansada y hay más lugar allí.

Kuroo tomó lugar frente al volante sin decidir todavía cómo sentirse, solo dando las gracias por haber sacado la licencia de conducir al cumplir los dieciocho, aunque rara vez condujera. Mientras él ponía en marcha el vehículo, su madre se recostó a lo largo en el asiento trasero.

—Lo siento si fui un poco agresiva, chicos —dijo la mujer entonces, con los ojos cerrados—. Pero me sacaron de quicio.

—No fue agresiva —denegó Kenma—. Fue genial.

—Aunque me siento como un niño protegido por su mamá —murmuró Kuroo, apenado.

—Soy tu mamá, y eres mi niño, no importa la edad que tengas —aclaró ella, sonriendo aún con los ojos cerrados y la nariz enrojecida por el vino.

Tetsuro sonrió a su vez, mirándola por el espejo retrovisor.

—Gracias por ponerte de nuestro lado, mamá.

—Estoy de tu lado desde que supe que estaba embarazada de ti, Tetsu —se acomodó mejor sobre el asiento para poder echarse una siesta—. Estuve en trabajo de parto casi por veinticuatro horas antes de poder darte a luz, ¿sabes? —Su voz sonaba soñolienta—. No me partí las caderas durante un día entero hace más de veinte años por amor al dolor, si no por amor a ti.

A los pocos minutos la mujer parecía dormitar plácidamente, rendida ante el cansancio del día y las tres botellas de vino que se había tomado sola. Kuroo sabía que su madre era una buena bebedora y tenía resistencia, pero aquel día se habían juntado muchas cosas.

—Parecías muy tranquilo allí en casa —le comentó Kuroo a Kenma mientras se detenía en un semáforo en rojo.

—Ya había tenido esa charla con mis padres, no era nada nuevo para mí —repuso el otro chico con calma, mirando a través de la ventanilla—. Además, tú estabas allí.

—¿Y eso qué?

Kenma lo miró un momento.

—Que es más fácil afrontar lo que sea si estamos juntos —y volvió a fijar la vista en una tienda de videojuegos que estaba cerrada a esas horas.

El semáforo cambió a la luz verde y Kuroo continuó conduciendo por las calles de Tokio hasta llegar a su departamento. Entre él y Kenma ayudaron a su madre a bajarse el auto y la llevaron hasta la habitación de Kuroo, donde la taparon bien en la cama para que durmiera adecuadamente. Ellos dos durmieron en la habitación de Bokuto, quien no llegaría al departamento hasta el otro día.

La madre de Kuroo pasó el día siguiente con ellos, e incluso compartió con el resto de sus amigos cuando llegaron al departamento de los chicos a pasar el día. Oikawa especialmente quería conocer alguna anécdota vergonzosa de Tetsuro para poder burlarse de él luego, y Bokuto solo quería conocer más sobre la infancia de su bro. Entre charlas y anécdotas, descubrieron que la madre de Kuroo y la de Bokuto habían sido senpai y kohai respectivamente durante la preparatoria, y que habían sido muy unidas durante un año entero (eran revoltosas y pasaban mucho tiempo juntas en detención), hasta que la primera se graduó y luego perdieron contacto.

—Era el destino, Bro —se maravilló Bokuto entonces—. Estábamos destinados a ser bros desde antes que nuestras madres nos concibieran.

—Bro.

—Bruh.

Por supuesto, a mitad de aquel día el padre de Kuroo se puso en contacto con su mujer y, aunque obligado por las circunstancias, prometió empezar a ser más tolerante. Los padres de Kenma tardaron unos días más en mostrarse algo comprensibles, pero al menos desistieron sobre la idea de mandarlo lejos con su abuelo.

—No es como si les hubiese servido de mucho hacerlo —le comentó Kenma a Kuroo—. Hace poco le conté a mi abuelo que salgo contigo y dijo: " _Estupendo, a ese chico le sobra la energía que a ti te falta, hacen buena pareja_ ".

Un mes había pasado de todo aquello, y ahora Kuroo podía rememorarlo con cierta tranquila nostalgia, sin sentirse angustiado y sin tener que ocultarle nada a su familia, sobre todo algo que lo hacía feliz. Desde entonces su padre lo llamaba seguido, tratando de enmendar el mal momento vivido como familia. Kuroo se alegraba de que todo hubiese encontrado su cauce de alguna forma, pero era difícil acostumbrarse a encontrar unas diez llamadas perdidas de su padre, que solo lo contactaba para hablar sobre tonterías del día a día.

El metro por fin llegó a la estación donde se bajaba Kuroo, y quince minutos más tarde el chico arribaba a su departamento, esperando poder cenar con sus amigos y charlar sobre lo que habían hecho en el día. Sin embargo, Daichi avisó que había sido abducido por sus superiores hacia un bar, para darles las bienvenida a los nuevos; Oikawa mandó mensaje contándoles que estaba muriendo lentamente de estrés en su primer día de internado y que no sabía a qué hora regresaría a casa; y Bokuto fue atrapado en uno de los tantos eventos de publicidad deportiva a los que solían acarrearlo porque era fotogénico y simpático. Ushijima no se conectaría para hacer video-llamada aquella noche porque, seguramente, andaría por ahí con Shirabu al otro lado del mundo, teniendo citas en inglés.

Sin ganas de cocinarse para él solo, Kuroo a penas comió algunas sobras recalentadas de la cena anterior y un ramen instantáneo. Mientras esperaba que su comida improvisada se calentara, prendió elcomputador para imprimir la foto de aquella mañana, esa que se sacaron todos juntos apretujando a Daichi. En cuanto tuvo la foto impresa le pegó en una esquina un sticker de una vaca, como hacían con todas las fotos en las que faltaba Ushijima (y en las que faltó Oikawa durante un año agregaron el sticker de un Alien, por supuesto); luego fue y la pegó en la pared junto a todo el inmenso collage de fotografías que coleccionaba sobre sus mejores años, justo junto a la foto que los cuatro se habían sacado con la madre de Kuroo, el día que la mujer se quedó en el departamento con ellos.

Hay una familia que te la da la sangre, y otra que te la da la vida. Y Kuroo tenía lo mejor de ambas.

.

.

.

La primera semana pasó en una lenta y agotadora agonía para los chicos. Ajustarse a sus nuevos horarios y labores les estaba resultando bastante duro, y durante varios días parecieron una horda de amigos salidos del casting de _The Walking Dead_. Incluso Bokuto estaba cansado porque no solo entrenaba con su Club, si no que también se había cambiado de carrera a una de corta duración, en la que le sirvieran las equivalencias de las materias que había logrado aprobar los años anteriores. Dado que la duración era menor y la exigencia académica también, si todo marchaba bien, aquel mismo año podría obtener su título académico. Ninguno de sus amigos entendía por qué Bokuto estaba tan empecinado en sacarse un título cuando su carrera profesional deportiva iba en auge, pero él solo respondía que no quería quedar por detrás de Akaashi.

—Incluso si no pudiese jugar más al volleyball por la razón que fuera, quiero tener un modo para poder ser un adulto productivo y remunerado —les explicó un buen día, mientras se concentraba en unos textos—. No quiero que Akaashi deje de estar orgulloso de mí y me bote.

Solo por aquella vez, Oikawa no se burló de su amigo. Él, Kuroo y Daichi compartieron una mirada cómplice y continuaron preparando la cena. Incluso Bokuto comenzaba a pensar en planes a largo plazo hacia el futuro.

Llegado el fin de semana los amigos se reunieron para ver por televisión el siguiente partido en el que Bokuto entraría como titular. La cancha parecía brillar para él, y su equipo ganó con unas muy buenas jugadas de su parte. Aquella noche, en cuanto Bokuto llegó al departamento, los chicos lo esperaban con un banquete de carne especial para él, pero Koutaro entró lagrimeando y ni reparó en el olor a carne asada, solo se lanzó a abrazar a Kuroo.

—¿Qué paso, bro? —Quiso saber el otro chico.

—¿Bokuto? —Lo llamó Daichi, preocupado.

Akaashi, que venía detrás de Bokuto, cerró la puerta al entrar al departamento y les hizo señas a los demás para que supieran que todo estaba bien.

—¡Broooooooooooooo!

—¿Qué?

—¡Oiwakaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

—¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?

—¡Daichibroooooooooooooo!

—Cuéntanos, Bokuto.

—¡Ushibrooooooooooooo!

—¿Qué pasa? —La voz de Ushijima llegó desde el laptop en la mesa, conectado a video-llamada.

—¡Hoy sucedióooo! —Sollozó con fuerza—. ¡Hoy me lo dijeron!

—Akaashi, cuéntanos tú antes de que lo golpee con su porción de carne asada —pidió Oikawa, exasperado—. Y entonces tendrá más motivos para llorar.

Akaashi asintió, conocedor profundo de la exasperación que podía provocar Bokuto.

—Después del partido varios niños le pidieron un autógrafo —comenzó a explicar Keiji—, y uno de ellos le dijo que quería ser como él cuando crezca.

—¡Autógrafos, bro! ¿Puedes creerlo? —Sacudió a Kuroo por los hombros—. ¡Y soy el héroe de un niño! ¡Quiere ser como yo!

—Suponiendo que el chico aspire a tus logros deportivos, y no a tus capacidades intelectuales… ¡Eso es genial! —Comentó Oikawa alzando ambos pulgares.

—Está feliz, sé amable —masculló Daichi por lo bajo, dándole un codazo; Kuroo asintió, apoyando la idea.

Bokuto no paraba de rememorar el momento en el que el niño, a hombros de su padre, se había acercado para decirle que había sido el mejor jugador del partido: " _¡Porque eres genial y haces que todos se diviertan!_ ", fueron sus textuales palabras. Koutaro siguió alucinando toda la noche con su nuevo título de héroe inspirador y, mucho después de que todos se marcharan a dormir, Kuroo y Daichi debieron asomarse a su cuarto para amenazarlo y que así parara de decir frases deportivo-heróicas frente al espejo de su habitación.

—¡SON LAS TRES DE LA MAÑANA! —Le espetó Daichi.

—¡Si no detienes tus discursos de Fantastic Olwman, esta vez te afeitaremos las bolas! —Lo amenazó Kuroo, cinta adhesiva en mano.

—¡Está feliz, sean amables! —Les llegó la voz de Oikawa desde el otro lado de la pared—. Pero si pueden, usen la cinta en su boca.

Entonces Bokuto por fin se calmó un poco.

—Gracias —les dijo Akaashi, que estaba acostado en la cama sin poder pegar un ojo aún.

Durante el domingo los demás tuvieron el día libre, pero a Oikawa le tocaba asistir al internado de todas formas. Los médicos a cargo lo felicitaban por su buen manejo interpersonal, ya que Tooru tenía buena comunicación con los pacientes y lograba calmar incluso a los niños que llegaban a urgencias con medio dedo sangrante colgando. Sin embargo, Oikawa se sentía demasiado superado por la avalancha interminable de casos por atender y asistir, y solo era su primera semana. Dos años más de internado y especialidad, y podría considerarse muerto en vida.

Aquella noche llegó totalmente rendido a su departamento, replanteándose todas sus decisiones de vida y especulando con huir del país para asentarse en el Himalaya y volverse monje tibetano. Lo único que lo detenía era la perspectiva de tener que rapar su hermosa y bien peinada cabellera.

—Estoy en casa —anunció al entrar a su hogar.

La respuesta siempre era un apacible silencio, pero nunca pudo quitarse la costumbre de decir aquella frase cada vez que llegaba.

—Bienvenido.

Tooru dio un respingo y dejó caer el bolso al suelo, azorado. Iwaizumi estaba en la sala de su departamento, acuclillado junto a la pared mientras arreglaba un toma corriente. Oikawa lo observó inmóvil durante varios segundos.

—¿Estás bien? —Quiso saber Iwaizumi mientras se erguía, frotándose las manos para quitarse el polvillo—. Hay comida si…

—Un momento, ya regreso —dijo Tooru, dándose medie vuelta y saliendo del apartamento.

Fue hasta la puerta vecina y la aporreó un par de veces antes de abrirla sin más miramientos.

—¡Ayuda! —Pidió entrando como un loco—. ¡No sé si estoy padeciendo un surmenage o es producto del estrés por el internado, pero mis fantasías sobre Iwaizumi arreglando la casa se volvieron 3D y…! —Se detuvo en seco—. ¿De nuevo?

Al llegar a la sala de sus amigos se encontró una escena de lo más extraña: Kenma estaba recostado sobre el suelo, con las piernas flexionadas; Akaashi estaba inclinado sobre él, con las manos y los pies apoyados a los costados del otro chico; Bokuto se hallaba parado justo detrás de Keiji, apoyado contra las caderas alzadas del muchacho, al tiempo que se inclinaba de costado para posar la mano derecha en el suelo; y Kuroo se hallaba de espaldas a Bokuto, apoyando su trasero contra el de su amigo, mientras se inclinaba para tocarse las puntas de sus propios pies. Además, los cuatro estaban en ropa interior y solo Kenma tenía puesta una sudadera.

—¿Qué sucede con Iwaizumi 3D? —Preguntó Kuroo como si tal cosa.

—Nada, olvídalo, sigan con lo suyo —Oikawa se dio media vuelta para salir una vez más, pero se detuvo en la puerta—. Por cierto, por algo les regalé el cartel para la puerta que dice " _No molestar, felices los cuatro_ ", ¿recuerdan?

—No estamos todos felices —musitó Kenma, cansado.

A los pocos segundos Tooru volvía a su propio departamento para encontrarse a Iwaizumi cruzado de brazos en el recibidor, esperándolo.

—La calidad de mis fantasías ha subido a HD —se dijo Oikawa, rascándose la barbilla—. Increíble.

—Estás tan ojeroso que por esta vez dejaré pasar tus ridiculeces —masculló Hajime a su vez y abrió los brazos—. Dame la maldita bienvenida de una jodida vez, Tontooru.

Oikawa saltó a abrazarlo y terminaron cayendo al suelo.

—Incluso hueles como el real —murmuró Tooru mientras le olisqueaba el cuello.

—Me haces cosquillas —rezongó Iwaizumi, pellizcándole el trasero—. Y me aplastas, Culogordokawa.

—¡Ah, la operación! —De un brinco se apartó de Hajime y se puso a palparle el abdomen—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?

Iwaizumi dejó escapar un leve resoplido pero lo dejó hacer. Desde que lo habían operado de aquella apendicitis de urgencia, Oikawa se había puesto muy paranoico con la salud de Hajime.

—Estoy perfectamente, no pasa nada —aseguró Iwaisumi, poniéndose de pie y extendiéndole la mano para que también se levantara,

—Perfectamente —repitió Tooru en tono suspicaz—. Entonces, ¿esto qué es? —Señaló una banda curita que cubría un par de dedos en la mano de Hajime que acababa de tomar.

—Solo me cayeron unas gotas de aceite caliente en mi último día trabajando en el restaurante —le explicó, resignado.

—¿Y desinfectaste bien la herida? ¿La has limpiado regularmente? ¿Ye has aplicado crema para quemaduras? Por cierto, ¿tienes la vacuna antitetánica puesta? Trabajas mucho con herramientas punzantes y…

—Cállate —lo besó a conciencia durante unos instantes, silenciándolo, pero se detuvo en cuanto Oikawa se le pegó como un pulpo—. Está la cena lista, debes comer… comer _comida_ —aclaró al ver la mirada encendida que el otro le dedicó a sus partes bajas.

A pesar de que el plan original era que Iwaizumi llegara a Tokio en tres semanas más, el chico había arreglado todo para poder viajar y asentarse allí mucho antes; no le había dicho nada a Oikawa porque obviamente quería sorprenderlo.

—Quiero llorar de felicidad —dijo Oikawa, degustando el arroz con curry que había preparado Hajime—, pero mis lagrimales no funcionan; gasté todas mis emociones del día en la sala de parto.

—¿No es un poco pronto para tu internado en Ginecología? —Se extrañó Iwaizumi.

—Sí, solo me enviaron para asistir porque estaban algo cortos de personal —miraba su plato de comida con ojos desenfocados—. Creí que nada superaría la visión de encontrar a mis amigos abotonados después de una orgía, pero, ufff… —dejó salir una gran bocanada de aire—. El milagro de la vida tiene menos que ver con el bebé en sí, y más con que esa pobre mujer no se haya partido en mil pedazos, qué terrible…

Mientras comían y charlaban, Iwaizumi le pasó unos paquetes que le enviaban a Oikawa desde Miyagi: su madre le había mandado los álbumes viejos que su hijo le había pedido (para poder competir con Kuroo en una apuesta de " _recuerdos con mi amigo de la infancia al que hoy me follo_ "), y la madre de Iwaizumi le enviaba unos panes de leche caseros que ella misma había hecho. También les habían enviado provisiones, ropas y cosas que solo una madre considera necesarias. Oikawa sonrió, pesando que ellos habían tenido mucha suerte de tener unas familias unidas e incondicionales.

—¿Y Wasabi? —Preguntó Tooru entonces; sabía que el perro era muy apegado a Iwaizumi y su partida iba a afectarlo, seguramente. No podía culpar al animal, en verdad, pues a él le había pasado lo mismo.

—Ahora mismo no puedo traerlo con nosotros —respondió Hajime—. Pero en cuanto podamos mudarnos a un lugar más grande, lo traeré.

Oikawa asintió, distraído. Todavía le costaba caer en la cuenta de que por fin conviviría con Iwaizumi, que sería para siempre, y que pronto las cosas deberían seguir cambiando para adaptarse a las nuevas necesidades de una vida adulta compartida. Su cerebro embotado no terminaba de procesar esa información, sobre todo porque no dejaba de distraerse con los sonidos extraños y contundentes que llegaban desde el departamento vecino, algunos seguidos de quejidos o exclamaciones. Iwaizumi ignoraba sin problemas los ruidos, pero el semblante de Oikawa se iba oscureciendo con cada nuevo sonido que se escuchaba.

—Ya me cansaron con sus orgías —anunció Tooru poniéndose en pie de pronto.

—Déjalos, Oikawa.

—No lo dejaré pasar esta vez.

—Están en todo su derecho de pasarla bien —puntualizó Iwaizumi.

—Pues no, no están en su derecho —renegó Tooru—. ¡No si ese derecho me excluye a mí!

Hajime alzó una ceja.

—¿Disculpa?

Las mejillas de Oikawa se inflaron en claro gesto contrariado.

—Las otras veces que se montaron orgías lo dejé pasar porque tú no estabas aquí —se puso las manos en las caderas—. ¡Pero ahora sí podemos participar!

Hubo un silencio.

—¿Ese era tu problema? —Iwaizumi se pasó una mano por la cara—. ¿Que no podías participar en las orgías raras de tus amigos?

—¡Por supuesto! —Le tomó la mano por encima de la mesa, tirando de él—. ¡Vamos!

Hajime no tenía la más mínima intención de compartir con otras personas su intimidad con Oikawa. Al menos no ahora, prefería un reencuentro más tranquilo y privado; ya en otra oportunidad podrían alocarse. No obstante, se dejó arrastrar por Tooru, sabiendo lo que sucedía en el departamento vecino.

—¡Llegó el alma de la fiesta! —Exclamó Oikawa al ingresar nuevamente al hogar de sus amigos; su sonrisa vaciló al observar con detenimiento al entorno—. Están… ¿jugando al Twister?

Debido a su disparatada entrada anterior, Tooru no había reparado en que los cuatro chicos estaban parados sobre el tapete del juego lleno de coloridos círculos.

—Strip Twister, para ser más exactos —indicó Kuroo; justo en ese momento Akaashi perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre él, quien a su vez se desplomó sobre Kenma.

—¡Yujuuu, gané! —Bokuto alzó los brazos en alto.

—Auxilio… —Musitó Kenma.

—Bueno… —Oikawa dudó un momento, desorientado, porque él había llegado con otra perspectiva en mente—. ¡También queremos jugar! —Frunció el ceño un momento—. No, creo que Iwa-chan mejor no juega, tiene la operación recién…

—Cállate y prepárate para quedar en culo pelado frente a tus amigos —lo cortó Iwaizumi.

—¿También estás peladito, Oiwaka? —Le preguntó Bokuto, intrigado.

—Solo hay una forma de saberlo —Kuroo sonrió con malicia, intercambiando una mirada cómplice con Iwaizumi.

—¿Saben? No sé si me agrada la velocidad que tienes para aliarte con mis amigos en contra mío, Iwa-chan —murmuró Tooru.

—Qué bueno que Ushijima-san no está aquí —comentó Kenma entonces, tomando el vaso de bebida que le alcanzaba Kuroo.

—Sí, qué bueno —estuvo de acuerdo Oikawa—. Nunca te dije esto antes, Kenma, pero me caes bien.

—¿Por qué es algo bueno que Ushibro no esté aquí? —Inquirió Bokuto, curioso.

Kenma se encogió de hombros.

—Perderíamos todos al Twister —respondió—, y moriríamos desnudos y aplastados.

La mayoría hizo un gesto de afirmación ante esa idea, salvo Oikawa, quien no pensaba admitir la derrota ante Ushijima en ningún ámbito hasta que fuese algo real.

—Ahora que lo mencionas —Tooru se llevó una mano a la barbilla—, siempre me he preguntado cómo Shirabu no muere aplast…

—Bueno, bueno, empecemos la partida de una vez —lo interrumpió Iwaizumi.

Una hora más tarde Daichi salió de la habitación de Bokuto, donde había estado encerrado para poder charlar en paz con Suga por video-llamada. Iba de camino a la cocina en busca de algo rápido para comer, y al pasar por la sala encontró a todos sus amigos desparramados por el suelo y prácticamente sin ropa puesta; todos se veían agotados y derrotados.

—¿Qué hacen los chicos? —Le preguntó Koushi a Daichi en cuanto este último volvió a aparecer frente al laptop, con un emparedado en la mano.

Daichi no dudó antes de dar la única contestación posible:

—El ridículo.

Finalmente, Iwaizumi tuvo que arrastrar hasta su departamento a un Oikawa al borde del desmayo por el agotamiento. Lo ayudó a quitarse la ropa (la poca que le quedaba puesta) y lo recostó mientras el otro chico permanecía casi inconsciente; luego desplegó el futón junto a la cama de Oikawa y él se acostó allí, ya que sería incómodo para ambos compartir una cama simple y Tooru necesitaba descansar bien. Sin embargo, a mitad de madrugada lo despertó un grito ahogado y se incorporó, alarmado.

—¿Qué pasó? —Inquirió Iwaizumi, soñoliento. La habitación estaba en penumbras pero podía vislumbrar a Oikawa gracias a la tenue luz que llegaba desde afuera; estaba sentado en su propia cama, mirándose una mano—. ¿Una pesadilla?

—¡Iwa-chan, me acabo de dar cuenta!

—¿De qué? ¿Que estás loco?

—¡Ahora siempre que diga " _llegué a casa_ " estarás tú para responderme!

Hajime se restregó un ojo y miró la hora en el reloj digital sobre la mesita de noche: las cuatro de la mañana.

—Pues sí —admitió—. Ahora duerme.

Pero Oikawa continuaba sentado entre sus mantas, contemplando maravillado el suave reflejo del anillo en su mano izquierda.

—Es como si empezáramos nuestra propia familia —y le sonrió en la semi-oscuridad, entre adormilado y feliz—. Creo que ya me funcionan los lagrimales de nuevo, Iwa-chan.

—Ven aquí —abrió su futón y Oikawa saltó de su cama para meterse allí.

A los pocos minutos los dos respiraban profundo una vez más, uno soñando con bebés gigantes que aplastaban la sala de emergencias, y el otro soñando con el aullido lejano de un perro que lo echaba de menos; pero el consuelo de ambos era estar durmiendo felizmente en brazos del otro. A partir de ese día y para siempre.

.

.

.

Al otro lado del Pacífico, Shirabu iba acostumbrándose de a poco al ritmo y las costumbres norteamericanas. Se sentía confiado de su dominio del inglés, pero hablarlo con nativos del idioma era algo totalmente distinto que hacerlo en sus clases en Japón.

—¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó Ushijima, que acababa de llegar trotando a su lado.

—Sí, descuida, solo me detuve a tomar algo de agua.

Se hallaban en un inmenso y verde parque donde habían ido a trotar. El lugar estaba lleno de gente de todas las edades y tamaños, la mayoría solo disfrutando del agradable sol de aquel día, y otros tantos aprovechando para hacer ejercicio al aire libre del domingo, como ellos. Desde un extremo del parque les llegaba el sonido de la banda musical de un colegio, que hacía una presentación pública, y entre medio se mezclaba el sonido del camión de los helados dando vueltas por la zona.

—Puedo bajar mi ritmo si quieres —propuso Ushijima de pronto, mientras sacaba su propia botella para beber.

Shirabu le dio otro largo trago a su bebida deportiva y se limpió los labios con el reverso de la mano.

—No es necesario —repuso—. No tiene sentido que entrenes por debajo de tu nivel.

Salir a correr con Ushijima siempre resultaba en quedar solo y muy por detrás de él; y no solo para Shirabu, ya que ninguno de sus amigos podía seguirle el ritmo tampoco.

—Pero no quiero que sientas que te dejo detrás —insistió Wakatoshi muy serio.

En ese momento Shirabu lo hubiese besado allí mismo si no estuviesen en público. De hecho, estaban en Estados Unidos y podía hacerlo sin problemas, porque la gente allí no se molestaba por demostraciones así, o al menos no tanto como en Japón. Sin embargo, las costumbres de toda una vida hicieron que Kenjiro se retuviera, aunque fuera a duras penas.

—No te preocupes, no lo siento así, solo estamos entrenando —lo tranquilizó Shirabu mientras guardaba la botella en la mochila—. Si me dejaras atrás en una cita sí tendrías problemas, pero no es el caso.

—Nunca lo hemos hecho.

—¿Cómo que no? —Al instante la mente de Shirabu invocó todas las veces en que "sí _lo habían hecho_ ".

—Una cita —aclaró Ushijima—. Nunca hemos tenido una.

Kenjiro iba a denegarlo, pero el otro muchacho tenía razón. Habían salido juntos muchas veces, sobre todo a comprar accesorios deportivos o incluso material universitario, pero nunca fue en plan de cita. De hecho, lo más cerca que habían estado de una cita propiamente dicha fue aquella vez en que salieron junto con los amigos de Ushijima y sus parejas, en Miyagi.

—Bueno, no es tan necesario hacerlo —consideró Shirabu, sabiendo que su compañero no era demasiado versado en el arte del romanticismo, y así lo quería.

—Somos una pareja —dijo Ushijima implacable—. Y las parejas tienen citas.

El otro chico no tuvo más remedio que asentir y, mientras pensaba en posibles citas para el siguiente día libre que compartieran, reparó en que varias chicas que hacían ejercicio ahí cerca se quedaban mirando a Ushijima mientras este estiraba sus músculos. Y no solo mujeres, un par de chicos también lo hacían. Uno incluso le dedicó una sonrisa coqueta y una seductora bajada de pestañas cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Wakatoshi. Shirabu entrecerró los ojos, tomó a Ushijima por el cuello de la sudadera y tiró de él para acercarlo y besarlo. No fue un beso breve pero tampoco demasiado prolongado; duró el tiempo justo para que Shirabu probara su punto ante el público presente. Y para descubrir que aquello resultaba un tanto excitante.

—Tengamos una maldita cita —dijo a un centímetro de la boca de Ushijima.

Sin embargo, durante los días siguientes no tuvieron demasiado tiempo para organizar ningún tipo de salida. Ambos estaban ocupados con las clases y Ushijima con el entrenamiento y los partidos, por lo que seguían compartiendo escasos momentos juntos durante cada jornada. A mitad de semana, aprovechando que tenía unas horas libres que no podía pasar con Shirabu porque él estaba en un seminario, Ushijima se contactó con sus amigos por video-llamada en busca de consejos.

—¿Nunca tuvieron una cita? —Se horrorizó Oikawa.

—Akaashi y yo tampoco tuvimos citas durante mucho tiempo —dijo Bokuto entonces, rememorando que su primer intento de cita oficial había terminado con ellos dos como niñeros de los sobrinos de Keiji.

—Bueno, ustedes tienen muchas cosas en común —intervino Kuroo—. Estoy seguro que no les costará tener una cita a gusto de los dos.

—¿Y qué se hace en las citas? —Quiso saber Ushijima.

Bokuto iba a hablar pero Oikawa le pegó una cinta adhesiva en la boca.

—Tú te callas, la última vez que le diste consejos románticos a la vaca terminó dándole esos estúpidos cupones al ternero.

—Cualquier salida que los dos disfruten está bien como cita —opinó Daichi—. Salir a comer, o al cine, o a comprar cosas, lo que sea. Lo importante es que lo dos pasen un buen tiempo juntos.

—Exacto, eso mismo —asintió Kuroo.

—Siempre pasamos un buen tiempo juntos —dijo Wakatoshi, pensativo—. ¿Eso significa que siempre estamos de cita?

Bokuto quiso expresar un " _Awwwww_ " de ternura, pero comenzó a ahogarse por tener la boca tapada.

—Lo importante es que sea algo " _especial_ " —apuntó Oikawa—. Agasajar a la otra persona con detalles especiales es importante, como su comida favorita, su música favorita, su película favorita —sonrió, ufano—. Iwaizumi aprendió a hacer tacos mexicanos caseros para mí, y la otra noche me esperó con eso como cena mientras escuchábamos mi super mix de los ochenta, y después nos turnamos para ver una peli de Star Wars y una de Godzilla —se llevó una mano al pecho, extasiado—. Fue la mejor cita en casa de mi vida.

—Comprendo —Ushijima asintió, tomando nota en su celular.

—También podrías llevarlo a conocer a tu padre y su familia —dijo Bokuto de pronto, frotándose los labios irritados por la cinta.

—¡Nooooo! —Rugió Tooru al ver que Ushijima seguía tomando nota—. ¡Eso sería un desastre!

—¿Por qué? —Replicó Koutaro—. No creo que el papá de Ushibro pelee con él por la atención de Shirabu…

—¿Por qué sería un desastre? —Se extrañó Wakatoshi—. Todas sus familias conocen a sus parejas.

—Si, bueno… —murmuró Kuroo, rascándose una mejilla.

—Puede resultar incómodo para tu familia y para Shirabu —intervino Daichi entonces—. Y la finalidad de una cita no es sentirse mal, si no al contrario.

—Comprendo —Ushijima volvió a asentir, recordando las experiencias familiares de Daichi y Kuroo.

—Solo asegúrate de que Shirabu pase un momento especial y todo estará bien —dictaminó Oikawa—. Y sexo, no olvides el sexo. A esta edad ninguna cita es buena si no termina en sexo —hizo una pausa—. A menos que sea la primera, en ese caso no debes entregar tu tesoro tan pronto.

—Es nuestra primera cita —observó Wakatoshi.

—Pero ya llevan más de un año de relación y seguro han practicado más de la mitad de los sesenta y cuatro " _artes_ " del Kama-sutra, maldita vaca virgen mental —rezongó su amigo—. Ahora ve a planear una cita como corresponde y más te vale que Shirabu la pase bien.

Para el siguiente fin de semana Ushijima trató de seguir todos los consejos de sus amigos: había revisado qué restaurante oriental en la zona era el mejor y servía el plato favorito de Shirabu (algo bastante sencillo porque le gustaban las anchoas); sabía que Shirabu quería conseguirse unas nuevas zapatillas deportivas y sabía qué marca le gustaban, así que revisó cuál tienda tenía aún la edición limitada que le gustaban para pasar por allí; y sabía que a Shirabu le agradaban las películas de terror, por lo que apuntó cuáles estaban en cartelera. Oikawa le había mandando mil mensajes de texto recordándole que no se vistiera de traje con moño al cuello para la cita, por lo que debió hacer una llamada FaceTime con su amigo una vez que tuvo qué decidir qué vestir aquel día.

—¿Por qué demonios hay una chaqueta animal-print de cebra en tu ropero? —Se extrañó Oikawa—. Si al menos fuera con estampado vacuno lo entendería…

—Tendou quería que Semi dejara de usar esa chaqueta y una vez la escondió entre mis cosas, eso es todo —explicó Ushijima, apuntando su celular hacia el interior del ropero. De algún modo, entre tanta mudanza, se había ido entre su equipaje hasta Estados Unidos.

Después de tan dedicada planificación, Ushijima fue a reunirse con Shirabu en la entrada del campus universitario. Lo halló hablando con la " _Goldes Retriever_ ", como la había bautizado Oikawa; la chica rubia que practicaba atletismo y parecía tener debilidad por cuanto chico oriental llegara a la Universidad. Wakatoshi la respetaba mucho como deportista y nunca entendió por qué su amigo parecía recelar de ella.

—Shirabu —lo llamó al acercarse.

—Oh, veo que ya están listos para su cita —la chica les sonrió a ambos y le dio un breve puñetazo en el hombro a Ushijima—. No te pongas celoso, Toshi, solo le enseñaba algunas frases en inglés a Jiro —les plantó a ambos un beso en la mejilla antes de comenzar a alejarse—. Y ya saben, si se les antoja un trío pueden contar conmigo. ¡Bye, byeee!

—¿Toshi? —Repitió Kenjiro.

—¿Jiro? —Dijo Wakatoshi a su vez.

A pesar del esfuerzo de Ushijima por planifica todo lo mejor posible, las cosas no salieron como él esperaba. La tienda deportiva había traspapelado su reserva y vendieron el último par de zapatillas edición limitada que les quedaba; el restaurante que había escogido estaba cerrado aquel día repentinamente por fumigación de urgencia, y las únicas funciones de cine que no tenían las entradas agotadas eran las de películas documentales sobre animales del Ártico.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Ushijima, cuando por fin decidieron que era mejor volver a la residencia universitaria—. No fue una buena cita.

—¿Quién dijo que ya terminó? —Replicó Shirabu a su vez.

Al final acabaron comiendo pizza con anchoas en la habitación de Wakatoshi, mientras veían una maratón de las películas de " _Saw_ " (" _El juego del miedo_ "). Oikawa le había recomendado expresamente que creara el ambiente adecuado para que la noche terminara en la cama, y no para dormir precisamente, pero Ushijima no estaba muy seguro de que el ambiente creado por el suspenso psicológico y las torturas explícitas que estaban viendo sirvieran como detonante de una atmósfera más candente.

—Oye, Shirabu…

—Quiero que tengamos sexo.

—Seguro.

Shirabu era mucho más dinámico que él a la hora de tomar la iniciativa, y mucho más dominante la mayor parte del tiempo. A Ushijima le agradaba que pusiera la misma fuerza de carácter en la intimidad que fuera de ella. Y así, aún con la película de terror de fondo, y quizá guiados por la eterna tensión entre las pulsiones de vida y las pulsiones de muerte, terminaron su cita de la forma más placentera posible.

.

.

.

Al otro día, y contra todas las advertencias de sus amigos (a excepción de Bokuto), Ushijima llevó a Shirabu a casa de su padre para presentárselo a él, a su mujer y su media hermanita.

—Todos tus amigos son apuestos, hermano —la niña observaba muy seria a Shirabu, recordando la anterior visita de Oikawa.

—Gracias, Kim.

—Pero creo que él es más apuesto que tu otro amigo —sentenció ella, parándose frente a Kenjiro para mirarlo de arriba abajo hasta clavar sus ojitos en los suyos.

—¿Eso crees? ¿Por qué?

Kim miró a su medio hermano con gesto imperturbable, así como el suyo.

—Porque él está enamorado de ti —repuso—. Eso lo hace más lindo.

Y entonces Shirabu tuvo por seguro que había algo en la genética de la familia paterna de Wakatoshi, porque tenían la capacidad de robarle el corazón a primer vistazo. El padre de Ushijima no se mostró para nada incómodo con las noticias de su hijo, y su esposa, una mujer simpática y habladora que trabajaba como maestra de primaria, estaba encantada de tener allí a Wakatoshi con su pareja.

—¿Entoces este año sí podremos ir a la " _Marcha del Orgullo de San Francisco_ ", papá? —Preguntó la pequeña Kim durante la cena.

A ella siempre le había encantado la temática " _arco iris_ " de aquel festival que cada año veía por la televisión, y solo por lo colores siempre había querido asistir. Con el tiempo su madre le había explicado de qué se trataba realmente aquello, e igualmente la niña quedó encantada con la idea de asistir.

—Seguro —respondió el padre de Wakatoshi, sonriendo.

—¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó Ushijima.

—Algo por lo que Oikawa nos envidiará por bastante tiempo —repuso Shirabu con una mueca sardónica; podía perfectamente imaginar las ganas de Oikawa y compañía por asistir a aquella manifestación con festival incluido.

—¿Ir a esa marcha es como llegar a las nacionales?

Shirabu hubiese querido poder grabar ese preciso instante para mostrárselo a Oikawa y sacarlo de quicio. Por otro lado, le estaba demasiado agradecido por cómo se veía Ushijima en la cita (era evidente que lo había ayudado con su ropa), así que desistió de sus maldades mentales.

.

.

.

Los escasos cuatro meses de intercambio pasaron demasiado rápido para el gusto de Shirabu y, antes siquiera de poder hacerse a la idea, ya debía tomar el vuelo de regreso a Japón.

A pesar de lo atareados que estaban todos, Oikawa sabía que el regreso sería un tanto triste para Kenjiro, por lo que organizaron una reunión para recibirlo a él y Suga, que por fin había conseguido mudarse a Tokio para asentarse laboralmente allí.

—¿Por qué ellos se ven más casados que nosotros si no están comprometidos, Iwa-chan? —Refunfuñaba Tooru, mirando a Suga y Daichi charlando en el sillón de la sala y tomados de la mano.

Daichi, que lo había escuchado, le sonrió a su amigo.

—Ya lo sabes, Oikawa, es eso de la sucesión del día y la noche, las plantas floreciendo en primavera y Bokuto naciendo tarado —le recordó—. Se trata del orden natural de las cosas.

—¡Hey! —Les llegó la queja de Bokuto desde el baño, pues se estaba duchando.

—¡¿Estás feliz?! —Le preguntó Oikawa alzando la voz.

Koutaro tardó unos segundos en gritar la respuesta.

—¡Eso creo! ¡Mi trasero vuelve a ser peludito!

—¡De acuerdo, seremos amables! —Repuso Oikawa, y volvió a hablar en tono normal, mirando al resto con desconcierto—. ¿Quién se pone feliz por tener pelos en el culo?

—Bokuto —respondió Kuroo de inmediato.

—Exacto, Bokuto —confirmó Daichi.

Akaashi, sentado a un lado, asintió resignado.

Minutos después Shirabu le envió un texto a Oikawa, avisándole que estaba por llegar y, cuando por fin tocó el timbre y fueron a abrirle la puerta, nadie esperó ver a Ushijima parado detrás suyo.

—¿La Vaca? —Dijo Oikawa, con los ojos como platos; ninguno ellos sabía nada de un viaje de su amigo—. ¿Tienes vacaciones?

Ushijima los miró a todos.

—No —repuso en tono grave—. Vengo a recuperar mi lugar en el cojín junto a la mesa.

Y antes de que los demás asimilaran la noticia, Bokuto pasó hecho una saeta para saltar y abrazar a Wakatoshi.

—¡USHIBROOO! —La toalla que llevaba anudada a la cadera voló por los aires y todos pudieron constatar el producto de su felicidad reciente.

Entre charlas, risas y comida, todos se enteraron que Ushijima volvía para asentarse en Japón porque quería realizar el internado allí y, principalmente, porque en su breve viaje durante Marzo pasado había sido reclutado por uno de los equipos profesionales de las grandes ligas de volleyball, un club rival al de Bokuto. Habían muchas cosas de las que ponerse al día entre todos y, aunque todos tenían horarios complicados y actividades por separado casi toda la semana, volvían a estar juntos; y más aún, porque Suga e Iwaizumi por fin estaban en Tokio también.

—¡Estamos todos! ¿Saben lo que eso significa? —Les preguntó Oikawa muy animado.

—¿Strip Twister entre diez personas? —Sugirió Kuroo.

—¡Además de eso! —Alzó un puño triunfal al aire—. ¡Ahora sí podremos determinar las " _Mejores Mejillas de Setter_ " del grupo!

Y Suga por fin fue bautizado dentro de la ridiculez general que imbuía al grupo de mejores amigos de Daichi.

Aquella noche una nueva fotografía pasó a adornar el muro de collage fotográfico: los diez posando después de una intensa partida de Strip Twister.

Los caminos de todos podrían ir bifurcándose de a poco, pero nunca dejarían de estar ahí unos para otros, porque las familias de verdad nunca terminan de separarse del todo. Y los mejores amigos son esa familia que la vida te regala.

.

.

.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTA FINAL: ¿Me extrañaron? ¿O al fic? ¿Me re putearon en todos los idiomas posibles? :B wajajaja perdón, no tengo excusas de falta de tiempo o inspiración xD tenía ambas cosas, sobre todo porque me quedé desempleada un día después de la última actu :v como que tiempo me sobra xD pero bueno, espero que comprendan que mi ánimo no ha sido el mejor y un montón de cosas se complicaron y asdajdbajdbjabdahdbahdad 7 (?) jajajaja tenía el tiempo y las ideas, simplemente no tenía ganas de escribir. Pero ahora de a poco me voy poniendo al día con lo que adeudo escrito :B y la actu es lo primero! No estoy muy segura de que haya quedado exactamente como la tenía en mente, pero bueno, ahí está xD Por cierto, ya quedan pocos caps (4 más además de este, solamente), así que, como actividad final, si tienen alguna pregunta sobre el fic o relacionado, háganla aquí y después en el cap final hago un compilado de preguntas y respuestas :B
> 
> Claro que esto sirve mejor para los usuarios de Wattpad que pueden comentar por líneas xDD para los que me leen en otras plataformas, no les estoy exigiendo para nada reviews, bella pipol; de hecho tengo muchos pendientes por responder, mil perdones por ello ToT pero si quieren dejar alguna preguntilla, pueden mandarme MP por la plataforma, o en mi pag de Face :B ya saben, me encuentran como Ushicornio, dah :v
> 
> Muchas gracias por leerme, comentar, votar, favear y toda la cosa! Muchos de sus comments me animaban días realmente decaídos x'D Los loveo!
> 
> Ushicornio off ~


	45. Capítulo 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maldita vida adulta.

CAPÍTULO 45

La única ventana que había en el departamento dejaba filtrar los radiantes rayos del sol de finales de Agosto. Una campanilla  _fuurin_  con un diminuto cuervo colgaba junto a dicha ventana, tintineando suavemente ante la suave brisa que se colaba hacia el interior del hogar; en el alféizar descansaba una pequeña maceta con lavandas que se extendían hacia la luz solar que añoraban, regalando su agradable aroma generosamente. Y a través del cristal se apreciaba el amanecer de un día cálido y despejado en Tokio.

El departamento era pequeño pero cómodo. La reducida cocina, atestada de todo lo necesario y aún así ordenada, se mezclaba con el diminuto comedor, cuya mesa con dos sillas se ubicaba junto a la única ventana de la vivienda. Dos pasos más y uno se tropezaba con el minúsculo living, que se resumía a dos puf apretujados en el suelo de tatami, frente al televisor de pared. Media vuelta a la derecha y se chocaba con la puerta corrediza que daba al único dormitorio, con el espacio suficiente para desplegar dos futones. Y allí, enredados entre unas sábanas ligeras por el calor, dormían Daichi y Koushi.

La alarma del celular de Suga sonaría en treinta minutos más, sin embargo, el chico ya se hallaba despierto. Contemplaba con plácido embeleso el semblante dormido de Daichi, quien todavía estaba sumido en un sueño profundo y respiraba de forma acompasada. La habitación estaba casi a oscuras, pues no poseía más iluminación que la luz artificial de la lámpara cuando la encendían. No obstante, cada noche antes de dormir dejaban la puerta corrediza abierta, para que los rayos del sol mañanero alcanzaran parte del dormitorio. Así se filtraban dorados haz de luces entre los que se vislumbraban motas de polvo suspendidas en el aire, haciendo retroceder la penumbra y permitiendo que Koushi disfrutara de su escenario matutino.

Más de un mes había pasado desde que él y Daichi por fin comenzaron a vivir juntos, en aquel pequeño apartamento que sus amigos les habían ayudado a conseguir, a buen precio y a pocas cuadras del departamento de los chicos. A los dos muchachos el trabajo les quedaba un poco retirado de la zona, pero el valor del lugar era lo bastante bajo y era lo único que se podían permitir de momento, ambos recién empezando sus carreras profesionales. Sin embargo, aunque fuese diminuto y retirado, en un pequeño y antiguo edificio a medio restaurar donde habían innumerables goteras y la mitad del tiempo se cortaba el agua caliente, aquel lugar era su pequeño paraíso personal para dos.

Embebido en su estado contemplativo y de forma casi inconsciente, Suga extendió una mano para acariciar suavemente el cabello de Daichi. Le gustaba mimarlo mientras dormía, era su pequeño placer personal. A veces, mientras lo observaba descansar tranquilo y murmurar cosas entre dormido, Koushi pensaba que parecía tan lejano aquel día, casi siete años atrás, en que se habían conocido en el ingreso a la preparatoria y luego reencontrado en las prácticas de volleyball. No hubo un flechazo a primera vista entre ellos, no. Y, si bien fue Suga el primero en desarrollar sentimientos románticos por Daichi, estos no surgieron instantáneamente. Fue algo que se estuvo gestando de a poco, a fuego lento y a su propio tiempo, como las mejores comidas, aliñado por un montón de momentos compartidos; momentos de risas y tristezas durante los entrenamientos, momentos de sonrisas cómplices y entendimiento tácito entre clases, de esfuerzo aunado y apoyo uno al otro. Un buen día Koushi no pudo seguir ocultando que aquello que sentía excedía el compañerismo y la amistad y, contra todos sus más fúnebres pronósticos, su torpe enamoramiento fue correspondido. Casi siete años más tarde, con distancias, crecimientos y desencuentros de por medio, aquel incipiente amor adolescente había brotado y madurado. No obstante, habían veces en que Suga aún se preguntaba si aquello no era más que un sueño demasiado bueno para ser cierto, una realidad alternativa con la que su mente lo engañaba para no afrontar una verdad demasiado incómoda de digerir.

—¿Espiándome desde temprano otra vez?

La voz adormilada de Daichi lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones diurnas.

—Si estuvieses desde mi lugar sabrías apreciar mucho mejor las vistas —sonrió Suga contra la almohada, palpándole un pectoral desnudo.

Los labios de Daichi se curvaron, soñolientos.

—Pues las vistas desde aquí me agradan bastante —repuso a su vez, pasando un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Suga para arrastrarlo hasta su futón y ubicarlo encima suyo, sobre su pecho.

—Daichi…

—¿Mmhh? —Su voz sonó ahogada contra el cuello de Koushi mientras le besaba la base del pulso repentinamente acelerado.

—Tenemos que levantarnos en… —estiró una mano para verificar la hora en su celular—. En veinticinco minutos.

—Tiempo más que suficiente —replicó sin preocuparse, al tiempo que deslizaba hacia abajo el bóxer de Suga para exponer al aire un redondeado glúteo que tapó con toda su palma, manoseando a gusto.

—Eres imposible —murmuró Koushi, quejándose más por gusto que por convicción, y cerró los ojos al sentir que los besos escalaban por su mandíbula hacia su boca.

—Es tu culpa por provocarme con tu lunar sexy tan temprano en la mañana —Daichi sonrió contra sus labios y sus dos manos se cerraron sobre el trasero de Suga, presionando su cadera hacia abajo para que la excitación mañanera de ambos se rozara con fuerza.

—Claro, culpa mía —asintió Suga, embotado por el aliento cálido que discurría entre sus bocas hambrientas.

Entre besos y roces, ambos se despojaron de la ropa interior. Koushi estiró una mano para tomar algo de un cajón cercano.

—¿Se declara culpable, señor Abogado? —Preguntó Daichi en tono formal, pero su voz sonaba ronca.

—Así es, para reducir mi condena —Las manos de Suga se movían con agilidad sobre el miembro de su compañero, colocándole el condón—. ¿Cuál es mi sentencia?

—Estás condenado a cadena perpetua —respondió al tiempo que lo sujetaba con firmeza de la cadera, ubicándolo encima suyo.

—¿Sentenciado para toda la vida? —Murmuró por lo bajo, concentrado en acomodarse sobre la erección de su compañero.

—Exacto, toda la vida conmigo —confirmó, juguetón. Luego se incorporó para rodearlo con sus brazos y dando una firme embestida se abrió pasó dentro suyo. Koushi profirió un fuerte jadeo ante la invasión, pero Daichi selló sus labios con un profundo beso.

Veinticinco minuto después la alarma del celular comenzó a sonar y la apagaron al instante. Daichi insistió en bañarse juntos.

—No entramos juntos allí, nuestro baño es una caja de zapatos —replicó Suga, negando con la cabeza.

Daichi no tuvo más remedio que resignarse ante aquella verdad. Ya habían probado las dimensiones del baño y no precisamente para ducharse, pero la proeza había sido imposible. Mientras él se duchaba, Koushi se encargó de preparar lo necesario para el desayuno.

Al poco rato Daichi reapareció en la pequeña cocina-comedor con el cabello aún húmedo y abrochándose los puños de la camisa. Lo recibió la misma imagen que le gustaba contemplar cada mañana: Suga bebiendo su taza de té sentado junto a la ventana, con el sol matutino bañando su rostro y las fragantes lavandas de fondo, esas que Ushijima le había regalado en una maceta por su mudanza. La campanilla  _fuurin_  con un cuervito que colgaba de la ventana había sido obsequio de Bokuto, así como los dos bowls de arroz a juego eran de parte de Kuroo. Oikawa, siempre práctico pero perverso, les había regalado una caja de condones temáticos de esos que trajo de Estados Unidos.

" _La convivencia de casi-casados no está libre de precaución en la salud sexual_ ", le había dicho su amigo. " _También puedo conseguir anticonceptivos orales y pastilla para el día después… Aunque ni tú ni Suga tienen útero, así que no es un dato útil. Olvídalo_ ".

Koushi lo miró llegar a la cocina y le sonrió.

—Está todo listo, come tranquilo mientras me ducho —le indicó alejándose de la mesa donde estaba servido el desayuno para dos. Su porción ya estaba terminada.

—De acuerdo,  _te_  como tranquilo mientras te duchas —replicó Daichi, extendiendo un brazo frente a él para bloquearle el paso.

Koushi puso gesto malicioso y le mordió el hombro, para luego alejarse riendo en dirección al baño al tiempo que Daichi refunfuñaba, frotándose el hombro mientras se sentaba a desayunar junto a la ventana.

Media hora más tarde los dos chicos salían juntos del edificio y se encaminaban codo a codo hacia el metro, donde compartirían viaje hasta el centro de la ciudad y luego cada uno partiría por rumbos distintos, para atender sus diferentes trabajos.

Así discurrían aquellos primeros tiempos de convivencia para Daichi y Suga. Más allá del ardiente deseo físico al que ahora podían darle rienda suelta siempre que quisieran, lo significativo de aquellos días estaba en los detalles. Eran días simples y cotidianos; compartían el desayuno o la cena siempre que podían, se turnaban para realizar los quehaceres y planificaban sus días libres para disfrutarlos juntos, ellos dos solos o con amigos. Aunque pasaban la mayor parte del día separados por sus respectivos trabajos, aquella distancia no significaba nada para lo que estaban acostumbrados, por lo que se mensajeaban en los ratos libres solo para charlar del día a día laboral y compartir chismes de oficina. Detalles pequeños, gestos cotidianos, algo tontos pero significativos, todo entretejiendo sus vidas unidas.

Después de cuatro años de distancia real, parecía que esa época alejados nunca hubiese existido. Su relación ya no era un torrente de emociones incontenibles, un constante revuelo de mariposas en la panza, algodones de colores en la cabeza y fuegos artificiales en el pecho. No, el tiempo calmaba todo, y lo forticaba. Lo que en un inicio había sido un volcán en erupción, desbordante de lava ardiente, el transcurso del tiempo lo había solidificado como el agua de mar al magma, formando las bases cálidas e inamovibles sobre las que surgían los continentes y la estabilidad emocional.

Sin embargo, incluso las relaciones con los cimientos más sólidos se remecen ante un sismo emocional repentino. Y ellos no estarían exentos de comprobarlo.

.

.

.

Al inicio los cambios fueron casi imperceptibles, camuflados entre la rutina diaria y la agenda profesional de cada uno. Sin embargo, Daichi comenzó a estar cada vez más concentrado y absorbido por el trabajo. Su jefe de grupo parecía tenerle una confianza especial en formarlo para que consiguiera una pronta promoción, y Daichi la retribuía con horas extra a sol y sombra. Así comenzaron a acortarse los días en que él y Suga podían compartir el desayuno o la cena, y ni siquiera podían coordinar su horario de almuerzo para comer juntos en el distrito comercial porque Daichi siempre parecía tener reuniones y almuerzos ejecutivos con superiores. De pronto lo único que compartían en las semanas era la hora de dormir, y Daichi solía estar tan molido que sus encuentros sexuales comenzaron a espaciarse, pues se desmayaba con tan solo apoyar la cabeza en la almohada. Las primeras semanas Suga no tomó muy en cuenta aquellos cambios en su rutina, pensando que sería algo temporal y comprensible por el trabajo, pero a medida que alteración se mantuvo en el tiempo, empezó a resentirse.

—¿Daichi tampoco vendrá hoy? —Se extrañó Kuroo el segundo viernes en que su amigo no se presentó en la reunión grupal de la semana.

—Sigue bastante ocupado —repuso Suga, sonriendo con suavidad.

—¡Pero los viernes de pizza y karaoke son sagrados! —Rezongó Oikawa, indignado.

Todo el grupo de amigos tenía horarios bastante incompatibles, y durante aquel mes habían encontrado que las noches de los viernes era el único momento en que todos coincidían libres para pasarlo juntos.

—Bueno, Daichi siempre ha sido bastante adicto al trabajo duro —comentó Kuroo entonces, mientras analizaba una veintena de botellas de bebidas alcohólicas que tenía desplegadas delante suyo—. No me extraña que esté tan empeñado en conseguir ascender.

—Sí, pero no me fío de su superior —objetó Oikawa, tomando una de las botellas y abriéndola para olisquearla.

—Ya vas a empezar de nuevo… —Murmuró Iwaizumi, quien se hallaba recostado sobre el sofá grande mirando una carrera de la " _Fórmula 1_ " en la TV. Kenma estaba sentado al lado suyo con el laptop sobre la falda, enfrascado en una partida de juego online.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Es cierto! ¡Daichi no deja de hablar glorias del tal Sawada-senpai! —Oikawa se giró hacia Suga—. Tú también lo encuentras sospechoso, ¿verdad?

Suga hizo una mueca ambigua y no respondió nada. Realmente Daichi parecía bastante entusiasmado con las enseñanzas y la guía que le daba su superior, se alegraba de verlo tan motivado y sabía que sería una tontería sentir celos por algo así. Pero tampoco podía negar que le despertaba cierto rencor oculto.

—Deja de meterle ideas raras a Suga, Mierdakawa —insistió Iwaizumi sin apartar la vista de la carrera—. Tú eres el único paranoico con los celos.

—¿Y alguna vez me equivoqué? ¿Eh? —Tooru canturreó el nombre " _Takahashi_ ". Iwaizumi solo lo ignoró.

—Pues sí, te equivocaste con Tsugimoto-san —intervino Kuroo entonces, mientras empezaba a verter diferentes bebidas alcohólicas en una coctelera—. Pensaste que iba detrás del trasero de Ushijima, y en realidad quería tu pasivo y gordo culo.

Iwaizumi siguió contemplando el televisor en silencio, pero su gesto se había ensombrecido un poco durante unos segundos. Oikawa miró mal a Kuroo.

—Gracias por recordárselo —murmuró por lo bajo, ofuscado. No era el tema favorito de Hajime.

—De nada —sonrió Tetsuro—. Esta noche te toca castigo doble —y le guiñó un ojo.

Los ojos de Oikawa brillaron un momento ante la perspectiva de una Iwaizumi castigador, pero se recompuso al instante y carraspeó.

—Volviendo al tema… —dijo en tono serio—. Daichi está siendo un padre y esposo abandonador.

Suga soltó una risita.

—Solo está muy concentrado en su objetivo —expuso con simpleza—. Ya saben cómo es, cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza, es imposible desviarlo de ello.

Esa tozuda obstinación de Daichi era la que había mantenido a flote al equipo de volleyball de Karasuno durante la preparatoria, y a Koushi le gustaba ese rasgo de su personalidad.

—Bueno, pues ya que Daichi desperdicia este momento… —Oikawa le hizo unas señas a Kuroo y los dos se ubicaron a ambos lados de Suga.

—Hay que aprovecharnos de las mejores mejillas de setter, ¿eh? —Sonrió Kuroo.

—¡Llegó la pizza! —Anunció de golpe la estruendosa voz de Bokuto, que acababa de llegar al departamento cargando varias cajas de pizza junto con Akaashi, seguidos por Ushijima y Shirabu—. ¡AHHHH!

Akaashi y Shirabu se sobresaltaron por su grito.

—¡Infidelidad! —Bokuto señaló con un dedo acusador hacia Kuroo y Oikawa, que se sacaban una foto para enviársela a Daichi, plantándole un beso en cada mejilla a Suga mientras lo mantenían apretujado entre ambos.

—Bokuto-san, Suga no le es infiel a Daichi por eso —comentó Akaashi al tiempo que se frotaba el oído.

—¡Suga no, pero ellos sí! —Koutaro siguió señalando a Kuroo y Oikawa—. ¡Se supone que ese lugar entre ellos es mío, para que me besuqueen a mí y tú te pongas celoso, Akaashi!

—¿Que nosotros qué? —Preguntaron Tooru y Tetsuro.

—¿Y que yo qué? —Inquirió Keiji a su vez.

Bokuto compuso un gesto enfurruñado al tiempo que descargaba las cajas de pizza sobre la mesa y se iba a ubicar en el sillón, dejándose caer ente Iwaizumi y Kenma, ambos concentrados en sus respectivos pasatiempos.

—¡Ajá! —Anunció Koutaro—. ¿Ahora sienten celos?

—¿De ti? —Se rió Tooru; Kuroo a su lado también lanzó una carcajada.

Keiji solo alzó una ceja escéptica. Bokuto estaba a punto de desinflarse emocionalmente, pero entonces Kenma se recostó sobre su hombro, aún concentrado en su partida online, e Iwaizumi estiró los brazos dando un gran bostezo, con la vista fija en la carrera, para luego pasar uno por los hombros de Koutaro.

Hubo un breve silencio general.

—¿Voy por agua fría? —Ofreció Shirabu de pronto, mirando a Oikawa y Kuroo—. Digo, para aplicar en esas quemaduras —y por lo bajo profirió un prolongado: " _Buuurn_ ".

—¿Quién se quemó? —Se preocupó Ushijima entonces—. Iré por el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

—Shirabu, tú estás a cargo de la vaca ahora —se quejó Oikawa—. Otra vez olvidaste encender el interruptor de su detector de sarcasmo.

Mientras todos se molestaban y se hacían burlas entre ellos, Suga solo sonreía sentado junto a la mesa, largando la carcajada cuando era inevitable. Así habían sido los últimos cuatro años para Daichi, rodeado de aquella panda de locos a los que había llegado a llamar mejores amigos. Suga siempre había estado un poco envidioso de los buenos momentos que pasaban juntos y que él no podía compartir con ellos. Y sin embargo, ahora que estaba en Tokio y podía hacerlo, el que faltaba en la ecuación era Daichi. Koushi sacudió la cabeza tratando de descartar los pensamientos derrotistas, recordando que Daichi se estaba esforzando por un propósito bastante loable como era la promoción laboral, y él la estaba pasando bien con sus amigos.

—¿Quién será el perdedor de esta noche que deba beber mi cóctel explosivo? —Rió Kuroo mientras agitaba la coctelera en la que había mezclado bebidas de todo tipo y procedencia, incluso con algunas sustancias extras…

—¿Estás seguro que eso es humanamente bebible? —Desconfió Akaashi, previendo un futuro inmediato complicado si Bokuto terminaba bebiendo aquella mezcla rara.

—A ver, ¿quién es el que está por sacarse un Doctorado en Química aquí? —Se ufanó Kuroo—. Sé lo que hago.

Precisamente eso preocupaba al resto, porque bien podía estar haciéndolos beber los componentes de la bomba de hidrógeno y ninguno se enteraría hasta explotar en vómitos nucleares sobre el inodoro. Finalmente decidieron que esa noche sería prueba de resistencia etílica y todos tomarían aquella invención de Kuroo; el ganador sería el último en quebrarse.

—Disculpen la demora, pero por fin llegué —se excusó Daichi al llegar al departamento cuatro horas más tarde.

El escenario que lo recibió era, como siempre, una especie de cuadro de Dalí recreado en la vida real. Iwaizumi, Kenma y Keiji estaban sentados en el sillón grande, observando el despliegue musical de Oikawa, Kuroo y Bokuto, que cantaban a trío parados sobre la mesa.

—" _Why do you buuuild me up…"_  —entonaban los tres.

—" _Build me up_ " —en voz grave, Ushijima les hacía el coro desde un costado.

—" _Buttercup, baby, just to let me down…_ "

—" _Let me down_ ".

—" _And mess me around..._ "

Mientras ellos le dedicaban a viva voz " _Build me up, Buttercup_ " de The Foundations a sus respectivas parejas, Suga filmaba la escena en el celular y Shirabu seguía tratando de emborracharse y perder la memoria con el cóctel de Kuroo. Lo extraño de toda la escena era que todos estaban sin pantalón y tenían pedazos de cinta adhesiva adherida en varias partes de las piernas. La prenda de la noche había sido que, cada vez que perdían en un juego o apuesta, se les sumaba un pedazo de cinta adhesiva y después los demás se las iban arrancando al azar, repentinamente.

—Llegas tarde —se quejó Suga cuando Daichi se acercó para ubicarse a su lado.

—¡Tarde, Daichi! ¡Ven, Suga, canta conmigo! —Oikawa le dio un caderazo a Kuroo y Bokuto para empujarlos fuera de la mesa, y tomó de un brazo a Suga, arrastrándolo con él—. " _No hay naaada más difíiicil que vivir sin tiiiiiii… sufrieeeendo en la espera de verteeee llegaaaar…_ "

Tooru cantaba en español, cortesía de las enseñanzas de karaoke etílico de Carlos, su compañero de cuarto en Estados Unidos, y Suga trataba de seguirle la letra de forma bastante pobre. El alcohol hacía que ambos arrastraran las palabras y se tambalearan.

—Como castigo deberíamos envolverte como momia en cinta adhesiva, Daichi —propuso Kuroo, cuyas mejillas también estaban encendidas por la bebida.

—Traje sushi para compensar —se atajó Daichi, señalando el par de bolsas que había dejado en la cocina al pasar.

—¡Seeeh, susheeeh! —Bokuto alzó los brazos al cielo y se tuvo que sostener de Ushijima para no perder el equilibro—. ¡Comeremos sushe...sushi... Sushijima… Susheshemaabroooh!

—Nadie comerá Sushijima —denegó Shirabu, mirando su propio vaso con el ceño fruncido y los ojos bizcos—. Nadie más que… yo… —y cayó de frente sobre la mesa.

—¡AHORA SE NOS MURIÓ EL TERNERO! —Exclamó Oikawa, llevándose las manos a la cabeza con gesto dramático.

Después de que Ushijima le diera los primeros auxilios a Shirabu y se lo llevara en andas, Oikawa, Kuroo y Bokuto terminaron cantando a trío " _Un-break my heart_ ", de Toni Braxton.

—" _Un-breaaaaaak myyy heaaaarttt, sayyyy you'll love me agaaaain_ " —entonaban con dramatismo, nuevamente ante sus respectivas parejas, quienes parecían querer cavar un hoyo en el suelo y desaparecer—. " _Undo this hurt you caused when you walked out the doooorrr…_ "

Daichi y Suga decidieron que ya era hora de regresar a su propio departamento. Quedaba a pocas cuadras de allí y, al ser bien entrada la noche y haber poca gente, caminaron tomados de la mano sin problema para mantener el equilibrio entre los dos, sobre todo Suga.

—Lo siento por llegar tarde, hoy nos invitó a cenar el gerente y no podía escaparme —se disculpó Daichi después de caminar una cuadra en silencio, demasiado concentrados en dar un paso delante del otro de forma correcta.

—Está bien, el próximo viernes estaremos los dos a tiempo —sonrió Suga, y por mirar a Daichi tropezó y trastabilló. El otro chico lo abrazó para que no cayera y ambos terminaron riéndose a carcajadas.

—Lo prometo, el próximo viernes ahí estaré —aseguró Daichi mientras ingresaban a su pequeño departamento.

Suga solo sonrió una vez más en respuesta y trató de desvestirlo sin éxito, pues al llegar a los futones de la habitación ambos cayeron profundamente dormidos.

.

.

.

No solo Daichi y Suga estaban teniendo problemas para ajustar sus horarios, el resto de sus amigos estaba en la misma situación. Todos ellos debían ingeniárselas para repartir su tiempo entre sus responsabilidades, sus amistades (se reunían siempre que podían, pero mucho menos que antes) y sus respectivas parejas.

Bokuto y Ushijima tenían que hacer frente no solo a los entrenamientos con sus respectivos clubes profesionales, si no también a otro montón de compromisos aparejados a su estrellato deportivo: entrevistas, sesiones de fotos, eventos sociales de sponsors, etc. Y eso se les juntaba con sus deberes académicos. Bokuto tenía un poco más simplificado aquello gracias a su cambio por una carrera corta y sencilla, pero aún así para él cualquier esfuerzo académico resultaba casi titánico. Ushijima, por su parte, tenía que conjugar sus responsabilidades deportivas con su internado en Medicina. Oikawa consideraba que Wakatoshi era una maldita máquina, pues nunca lo veía cansado ni decaído. Tooru, en cambio, hacia malabares entre sus prácticas con el club universitario y el internado, y la mayor parte de los días terminaba tan molido que a penas y recordaba su razón para respirar y existir. En el caso de Kuroo, el chico se pasaba los días encerrado en el laboratorio, y a veces incluso las noches, pues la nueva sede donde cursaba su Doctorado quedaba muy lejos y, en ocasiones, se quedaba sin trenes que lo llevaran de regreso a su departamento. No obstante, la buena fortuna le sonrió con la presencia de uno de sus compañeros de doctorado: Yaku Morisuke. Fue una sorpresa para ambos reencontrarse allí, ya que Yaku se había ido a estudiar en una Universidad de otra Región, pero había vuelto para sacar su siguiente grado académico. Como él vivía cerca de la sede, Kuroo había comenzado a quedarse a menudo en el departamento de Yaku, cuando se hacía demasiado tarde y el único transporte que lo devolvería a su propia casa era un taxi, lo cual significaba un suicidio económico.

Una de esas noches, luego de haberse reunido a tomar con compañeros de clases, Kuroo se quedó donde Yaku. Mientras su amigo se duchaba, él releía unos informes en el living, con la toalla alrededor del cuello pues él ya se había bañado primero. Mientras leía y releía una y otra vez un problema al que no le podía encontrar solución hacía semanas, su celular sonó y vio que era un mensaje de Kenma. Solo le había enviado el sticker de un gatito muerto. Kuroo sonrió y marcó su número para llamarlo.

—Odio el Calentamiento Global —fue el saludo de Kenma al responder el llamado.

—Hola, ¿cómo te va? También te extraño —repuso Kuroo.

—También odio la humedad. Y la sensación térmica —siguió quejándose el otro chico—. Y no haber nacido con un sistema de refrigeración líquida incorporado, como una computadora.

—Veo que estás disfrutando el viaje.

—¿Es viable inyectar nitrógeno líquido en las venas de un ser humano?

Hacía unos días, Kenma se había ido de viaje con Yuu, ni más ni menos que a Seúl, Corea del Sur. Ambos chicos habían quedado seleccionados para uno de los torneos de E-Sports (Deportes electrónicos, lo que cualquier mortal conoce como videojuegos) y habían ganado pasajes y estadía pagos al otro lado del Mar del Japón. Se quedarían allí toda una semana mientras se sucedían las diferentes fechas de competencia por equipos en un MOBA (Multiplayer Online Battle Arena) y, si su equipo ganaba, también tendrían recompensa monetaria. Hasta allí todo bien para Kenma, pero Yuu lo arrastraba a todos lados para hacer turismo durante el día, y había una inusual ola de calor a inicios de otoño, por lo que terminaban acalorados, sudados y agotados después de recorrer la ciudad con aquel clima.

—Odio el calor —insistió Kenma.

—También odias el frío —le recordó Kuroo—. Y las aglomeraciones de gente. Y los ruidos fuertes. Y la mañana. Y que te hablen demasiado cuando estás recién despierto. Y que en un videojuego te salga el cartel: " _¿Quiere reintentar este nivel en Modo Fácil?_ " —Kenma bufó al otro lado de la línea y Kuroo largó una carcajada—. Ya sabes, lo sé todo de ti.

—Yo también sé lo que odias.

—Pero no tienes una lista detallada de ello —replicó mientras resaltaba con marcador unos números en la hoja del informe que repasaba.

—No me hace falta, lo sé de memoria —aseguró con calma—. Odias no poder hacer nada con tu postura para dormir y el resultado de tu pelo todos los días. Odias el café mal hecho en las mañanas, por eso lo haces tú mismo. Odias que la gente se meta con tus gustos. Odias que los demás menosprecien a tus amigos. Odias que un amigo tuyo esté mal y no poder hacer nada por ayudarlo. Odias cualquier cosa que afecte a un amigo tuyo, así sea una mota de polvo metida en su ojo.

Kuroo se echó hacia atrás en la silla, pasándose una mano por el pelo todavía húmedo.

—Pues ya que sabes tanto de mis odios… —dijo en tono malicioso—. ¿Qué es lo que estoy odiando ahora mismo?

Hubo una pausa al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Que te esté dando las quejas por teléfono? —Sugirió Kenma tranquilamente.

—Sabes que no es eso.

—Odias que no esté ahí a tu lado y que mi primer viaje fuera del país no fuese contigo —dijo Kenma al fin.

—Exacto —Kuroo sonrió para sí mismo—. Pero el poder de nuestro entrelazamiento cuántico es más fuerte que la distancia que hoy nos separa.

—Eres tan… —suspiró—. No entiendo por qué la gente piensa que eres tan genial todo el tiempo, si en verdad eres un nerd cursi.

—Pero soy  _tu_  nerd cursi —e hizo ruidos de enviarle besos, riendo al casi poder visualizar la cara de hastío de Kenma al otro lado del Mar del Japón.

—¡Kenma, por Dios, si ya te bañaste ponte algo encima! —Kuroo de golpe escuchó la voz lejana de Yuu, que al parecer acababa de llegar a la habitación que compartían.

—Hace calor —repuso Kenma.

—¡Está el aire acondicionado encendido!

—Por eso, quiero disfrutarlo —aclaró a su vez. La distante voz de Yuu rezongó algo más y se oyó el sonido de una puerta cerrándose.

—Un momento… —musitó Kuroo—. ¿Hace diez minutos tenemos esta charla telefónica mientras tú estás desnudo?

—Hace calor —repitió Kenma.

—Agrega a mi lista de odios el hecho de que olvidas darme información importante para mis fantasías personales —masculló Kuroo.

Minutos después se despedían, al mismo tiempo que Yaku aparecía en el living, ya duchado y bebiendo jugo de una botella. Le lanzó otra botella a Kuroo y el chico la atrapó en el aire.

—¿Qué tal le va a Kenma? —Preguntó Morisuke mientras sacaba su propio informe del bolso y se sentó a la mesa.

—Odiando la ola de calor —repuso con una sonrisa.

Yaku largó una carcajada.

—Puedo imaginarlo —asintió y revisó su propio celular, donde no habían llamadas ni mensajes nuevos.

—¿Aún esperas que te hable? —Quiso saber Kuroo, dándole un trago a su botella—. Esa estúpida no vale la pena.

Con una sonrisa ambigua, Morisuke dejó su teléfono a un costado y se puso a leer su propio informe. Había estado saliendo con una chica durante los últimos seis meses, Kuroo incluso había llegado a conocerla en persona, pero un buen día la joven empezó con dudas y vueltas, y finalmente parecía haber terminado con Yaku solo porque se había dado cuenta que le gustaban chicos " _más altos_ ". Tetsuro esperaba no haber tenido nada que ver con esa extraña e imbécil epifanía de la chica.

—Piénsalo así —continuó diciendo Kuroo para animar a su amigo, que se veía un tanto cabizbajo—: ustedes tenían un enlace químico débil.

—¿Nos unían las fuerzas de Van der Waals? —Dijo Yaku a su vez, componiendo una mueca.

—Claro, algo así —para Kuroo era increíble no tener que explicar un chiste o analogía química a un amigo; gajes de convivir tantos años con Bokuto.

—O quizá mi electronegatividad no era la suficiente para atraerla…

Kuroo torció el gesto.

—Pues ahora te ves tan electro _negativo_  que podrías desplazar al Flúor de su puesto en la tabla periódica.

—¿Tan atrayente estoy?

—No, solo negativo —le aclaró entonces—. Solo necesitas salir un poco más y conocer otras personas.

—No es como si tuviese mucho tiempo para ello —Yaku señaló el grueso informe que tenía delante suyo.

—Ya, lo sé, pero siempre hay un modo.

—Tienes suerte de estar con Kenma —comentó con una sonrisa—. Aunque nunca dijeran nada durante la preparatoria, la mayoría sabíamos que seguirían juntos.

Fue el turno de Kuroo para sonreír.

—La mayor parte del tiempo tenemos un enlace iónico, y de a ratos se vuelve covalente —explicó—, pero siempre es un enlace fuerte.

Yaku volvió a componer una mueca contrariada.

—Quisiera tener esa clase de relación, tener alguien así de especial.

Kuroo se rascó la barbilla, meneando la cabeza de forma pensativa.

—Quizá ya la tienes, y no lo sabes —argumentó—. Quizá es como el Unbipentio —el elemento número 125 de la tabla periódica, hipotético pero aún no confirmada su existencia.

Yaku se largó a reír con ganas.

—Por culpa tuya le diré Unbipentio a la próxima persona con la que salga

Mientras ellos dos seguían bromeando al respecto, el Unbipentio de Yaku se encontraba a solo cuatro estaciones de metro de allí, entrenando su remate de látigo junto con Hinata y Kageyama en una cancha pública.

.

.

.

Casi sin que los chicos se dieran cuenta del transcurrir del calendario, las copas de los árboles se tiñeron de dorado y poco a poco comenzaron a deshojarse. Como el ánimo de Koushi, pues no estaba del todo feliz en su entorno laboral.

Trabaja para una consultoría legal de empresas y, si bien su ocupación era simple de momento porque todavía era un asistente en entrenamiento, el problema no era el trabajo en sí, si no sus compañeros. Había un grado de competitividad poco sano entre ellos; aunque mantuvieran las apariencias corteses en todo momento, las habladurías por detrás y las malas intenciones veladas siempre discurrían de fondo. Suga sentía que le caían bien solo dos compañeros, un chico y una chica que habían entrado junto con él y que parecían igual de incómodos con aquella clase de ambiente laboral. Al final del día llegaba a su casa más cansado por la presión emocional dentro de la oficina que por el trabajo en sí mismo. Lo triste era llegar a su casa y que Daichi no estuviera allí para poder desahogarse con él sobre las quejas del día. La mitad de las tardes Suga terminaba yéndose al departamento de Kuroo y Bokuto, si había uno u otro de ellos en el lugar, y Oikawa también daba vueltas por allí siempre que no tuviese horario de internado o prácticas. Otras veces, Koushi simplemente se quedaba en su propio y pequeño departamento y charlaba con su abuela a través de videollamada, pues la hija del nuevo marido de su madre le había enseñado a la anciana a usar la tecnología.

—Internet es un mundo peligroso pero maravilloso —le dijo Kameko a Koushi aquella tarde—. Hay tantas cosas fabulosas por leer…

—Abuela —Suga rió, imaginando los sitios que frecuentaría su abuela.

—Hablo de blogs sobre jardines y botánica, cariño, no me malinterpretes —añadió la señora en pretendido tono remilgado. Koushi se carcajeó una vez más.

A través de la pantalla, la anciana se veía más delgada y demacrada que antes, aunque siempre conservaba el semblante alegre y la sonrisa fácil.

—¿Está todo bien, cielo? —Quiso saber ella tras unos segundos de silencio por parte de su nieto.

—Sí, abuela, solo estoy un poco cansado.

—Mmmm —murmuró ella sin dejarse engañar—. Dime si hay que eliminar a alguien, querido, iré a atropellarlo con mi silla de ruedas. A esta edad y con mi enfermedad, soy inimputable —dudó un momento—. O como mucho me darán prisión domiciliaria, no cambiaría demasiado mi estado actual.

Suga volvió a reír con ganas y sintió que el molesto peso en la boca de su estómago se aligeraba.

—No me faltes nunca, abuela loca —dijo con cariño.

—Y a mí que no me falte nunca el Internet —dijo llevándose una mano al pecho—. Lo conocí tarde pero ya siento que es una relación para toda lo que me quede de vida.

Siguieron hablando un rato más y, cuando por fin se despidieron, Kameko le encargó que mandara sus cariños a Daichi, a quien hacía tiempo no podía saludar por video-llamada ya que el chico llegaba tarde seguido. Tras finalizar la llamada, Suga fue a calentarse las sobras para cenar algo; mientras el disco del microondas daba vueltas, el muchacho se apoyó contra el cristal de la ventana, observando la fría y oscura noche al otro lado del cristal. Durante años había anhelado llegar a la gran ciudad por fin, cumplir aquella meta que le había quedado truncada al salir de la preparatoria. Sin embargo, en ese preciso momento, Tokio le pesaba un poco sobre el ánimo.

Daichi llegó una hora después, cansado pero contándole entusiasmado sobre sus progresos del día en el trabajo. Suga lo escuchó con calma, sonriendo ante su emoción sin comentarle su pequeño desánimo de aquella semana; no era necesario empañar el buen ánimo de Daichi con tonterías así. Media hora más tarde se hallaban ambos bañados y acostados, rendidos ante el cansancio. Y, aunque no esperaba un encuentro fogoso aquella noche, Suga hubiese querido dormir abrazado a Daichi, pero el otro chico se desmayó en su propio futón en cuanto su cabeza tocó la almohada. Suspirando, Koushi sacó una mano entre las mantas y la entrelazó con la mano inerte de Daichi, cuyos dedos se cerraron sobre los suyos aún en la inconsciencia.

Un par de días más tarde, después de una jornada particularmente estresante en la oficina de la consultora legal, Suga aceptó ir a tomar algo con los únicos dos compañeros de trabajo con quienes se llevaba bien. Eligieron un bar de la zona de oficinas y se entretuvieron un buen rato compartiendo las penas a las que los tres se sometían día a día, soportando desaires de superiores y falsedades de otros compañeros.

Suga reía ante el chiste de un colega y estaba a punto de responder con otra pulla, pero las palabras se le enredaron en la punta de la lengua cuando alzó la vista y sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Daichi. El otro chico, tan sorprendido como él de encontrarse por casualidad en el mismo lugar, acaba de entrar al bar con una decena de compañeros, hombre y mujeres de su propio trabajo. Suga sabía que esa tarde tenía el festejo de promoción de un compañero, pero no pensó que coincidirían allí.

—Daichi —sonrió Koushi, ya que el muchacho iba pasando junto a su mesa.

—Suga —le sonrió a su vez, y saludó con un gesto a las otras dos personas en la mesa.

—¡Sawamura! —Uno de sus propios compañeros se recargó sobre su hombro—. ¿Quién es, eh? ¿Tu novia? —Miraba a la única mujer sentada allí, colega de Suga.

—¿La novia de Sawamura? —Repitió otro, acercándose también para fisgonear; lo siguieron un par más.

—No, no, a ella la acabo de conocer —aclaró Daichi—. Estaba saludando a Suga —señaló al chico en cuestión—, mi…

Y la duda se le atoró en la punta de la lengua. Fue una milésima de segundo, un titubeo que duró lo mismo que el aleteo de un colibrí, pero Suga pudo apreciar la indecisión que bailaba en la mirada de Daichi, y que se clavó en su propio corazón como un puñal certero, ponzoñoso. Antes de que el silencio se prolongara y diera pie a sospechas, tomó la palabra.

—Soy su amigo desde la preparatoria, Sugawara Koushi —se presentó a sí mismo con una sonrisa encantadora y extendiendo su tarjeta de presentación para el tipo más cercano.

Compartieron un par de formalidades más y después el grupo de Daichi se fue a buscar una mesa. Suga lo observó alejarse sintiendo un nudo molesto en la garganta.

—¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó su propia compañera.

—Sí, sí, solo nos hace falta más cerveza —repuso Koushi con una amplia sonrisa.

Cuando llegó la hora de irse, Suga no pasó por la mesa de Daichi para despedirse, pero diez minutos después lo vio llegar a la estación de metro a toda velocidad.

—Podrías haberme avisado que te ibas —le reprochó Daichi.

—Pensé que te quedarías en la reunión hasta más tarde —Koushi se encogió de hombros al tiempo que la formación del metro llegaba al andén.

Hicieron el viaje hasta el departamento sin decir nada. No obstante, en cuanto cerraron la puerta tras ellos, Daichi tomó el brazo de Suga.

—Discúlpame por lo de antes, por favor —le pidió con sinceridad.

—¿Por qué pides disculpas? —Quiso saber, suspirando con cansancio.

El semblante de Daichi mostró incomodidad.

—Pues, ya sabes… por dejar que piensen que solo eres mi amigo de la preparatoria.

Suga no dijo nada durante unos segundos, luego solo esbozó una sonrisa conciliadora.

—Descuida, sé que no puedes ir anunciando a los cuatro vientos nuestra relación —repuso calmado—. No esperaba que les dijeras otra cosa, menos delante de tu querido Sawada-senpai —no recordaba si se lo presentó, porque casi no prestó atención a los nombres de los compañeros de Daichi.

—Igual estás molesto.

—Bueno, sí, es algo tonto pero también un poco triste tener que ir ocultándose según la ocasión —asintió Suga—. Pero lo entiendo, no te preocupes —su gesto se puso algo mustio—. Japón aún no avanza lo suficiente en materia de derechos civiles, no es tan fácil aceptar ser gay en el mundo laboral.

Aquel día, de hecho, Suga había tenido que revisar el papeleo de un caso por juicio a una de las empresas que tenían por cliente. Uno de sus trabajadores había terminado cometiendo suicidio, y los querellantes alegaban que el sujeto había sufrido acoso y discriminación laboral por su condición sexual, pero no habían suficientes pruebas a favor. Leyendo declaraciones, testimonios y entrevistas, Suga quedó asqueado al ver que los implicados no pensaban para nada en la vida que acababa de perderse, sea cual fuere su preferencia sexual o el problema que lo llevó a tomar aquella decisión, si no en la ganancia o pérdida monetaria que ello podía aparejar. Lo triste del caso era que, de momento, solo en Tokio existían regulaciones laborales ante la discriminación sexual y de género en el trabajo, pero este caso había sucedido en una sede de la empresa ubicada en otra Región.

Daichi y Suga estaban en Tokio, pero de la Ley al hecho hay un largo trecho, y no quería que Daichi sufriera ninguna clase de obstáculo laboral solo por ascenderlo públicamente de " _amigo de la preparatoria_ " a " _pareja conviviente_ ". Le contó todo aquello a Daichi mientras se preparaban para ir a dormir.

—Así que, ya ves, entiendo completamente nuestra situación —le aseguró Suga—. No tienes que disculparte por ello —sonrió y se dio la vuelta para ir a lavarse los dientes.

—Eres un ángel, ¿lo sabías? —Murmuró Daichi abrazándolo por la espalda.

—Pues soy abogado —le recordó Koushi, acurrucándose entre sus brazos—. Ya sabes, la mitad del tiempo trabajo para el Diablo.

—En ese caso, vamos a pecar un rato —y lo besó sonriendo contra sus labios.

.

.

.

Octubre llegó a su fin sin que el grupo de amigos se apuntara a ninguna celebración conjunta por Halloween, pues cada uno tenía que atender eventos personales. Oikawa y Ushijima, por su parte, participarían en una pequeña fiesta para entretener a los niños internados en el hospital donde hacían sus prácticas. El problema estribaba en que Ushijima no era demasiado diestro en el trato con los niños, su fuerte era el trato con los pacientes de la tercera edad. Las ancianas se la pasaban felizmente cada vez que a Ushijima le tocaba hacer rondas de rutina, y la mitad de ellas querían anotarlo en su registro familiar como nieto adoptado. Oikawa, en cambio, se llevaba bien con los niños, así que su amigo iba en búsqueda se consejo para mejorar sus habilidades en pediatría.

—Ushiwaka, tienes la inocencia de un crío de ocho años, si no menos —le dijo una tarde en la que tomaban el consabido café en la sala de descanso, durante los pocos minutos que podían escaparse de sus tareas—. Deberías entenderte con ellos mejor que yo.

—Pero se ponen nerviosos en mi presencia —comentó Ushijima, frunciendo el ceño.

—Y es justamente por eso —le dio un golpe en el entrecejo—. Siempre tienes cara de ogro, cualquier niño se asusta de un gesto así —hizo rodar los ojos—. Sonríe un poco más y asunto solucionado. Y cuéntales que apareces en la televisión, eso les gustará.

Ushijima, como Bokuto, ahora jugaba en uno de los grandes equipos profesionales, y los partidos eran televisados. Por ese trabajo y su participación en la Selección Nacional, sus horarios de internado eran menos.

—Entonces no me disfrazo de zombie para la tarde de Halloween en el Hospital —analizó Ushijima, que pretendía reutilizar el atuendo que le había aportado Miyuki para aquella lejana fiesta de disfraces que había terminado de forma desastrosa.

Oikawa lo consideró un momento.

—Déjamelo a mí, tengo en mente el disfraz perfecto para ti.

Ushijima asintió, confiando en él plenamente. Sin embargo, aquella noche Oikawa recibió un mensaje de amenaza por parte de Shirabu: " _Como disfraces a Ushijima de Teletubbie o del dinosaurio Barney, te lo haré pagar_ ". Tooru se largó a reír ante la justificada desconfianza de Kenjiro, porque aquellas ideas habían pasado por su mente.

—¿De qué te ríes solo? —Le preguntó Iwaizumi. Ambos estaban en el departamento de sus vecinos, sentados a la mesa junto con Kuroo, Kenma, Daichi y Suga para ver en televisión el partido que jugaría Bokuto con su equipo.

Si embargo, el partido comenzó en aquel preciso instante y se concentraron en ello. Bokuto ya había ganado la titularidad en el equipo, pero de momento no era reconocido como el As principal del mismo, pues ese título le pertenecía a otros de sus compañeros quien, de hecho, solía molestar a Koutaro cuando no estaban en la cancha. Al parecer no le gustaba la posibilidad de que le arrebataran su puesto de estrellato, y carecía de espíritu deportivo para afrontar la situación. Kuroo y Daichi querían ir a esperarlo a la salida de los vestuarios para golpearlo, mientras que Oikawa era más partidario de contratar un sicario y que lo eliminara. Ushijima nunca aportaba ideas asesinas al respecto, pero se notaba en su gesto que detestaba al tipo en cuestión.

De hecho, Ushijima no tenía partido aquella noche pero estaba en la tribuna del recinto, y durante el entretiempo lo abordaron un par de periodistas para ametrallarlo a preguntas sobre su paso por la Selección Nacional y su reciente ingreso a un equipo deportivo.

—Recién entras en el ámbito competitivo nacional, pero muchos ya te señalan como la gran promesa de la temporada —lo alababa una de las periodistas—. ¿Cuál consideras que es tu gran rival a vencer?

—Todos —respondió Wakatoshi con simpleza. Las entrevistas no le gustaban y él solo quería ver jugar a Bokuto en paz, pero el manager de su equipo le había repetido mil veces que debía cuidar su imagen pública y ser cordial con los entrevistadores.

—Bueno, pero debe haber UN gran rival que quieras vencer, ¿verdad? —Insistió la mujer, toda sonrisas—. Muchos señalan a Miyamoto como tu contrincante directo a derrotar para conquistar el escenario competitivo.

—¿Quién? —Inquirió Ushijima con gesto invariable.

—Miyamoto Shinichi, el gran rematador del torneo y de esta noche —le explicaron entonces. Ese era el compañero de Bokuto que detestaba. Algunos rieron ante su despiste—. Lo acabas de ver jugando en la cancha.

—Ah, ¿estaba jugando? No lo noté —replicó en tono inflexible—. Estaba ocupado viendo las jugadas de Bokuto, él es el As esta noche. La cancha no es lugar para mediocres —y giró la cara dando por terminada la entrevista. La pantalla pronto cambió a los comerciales antes de regresar al partido.

En el departamento de los chicos todos se quedaron en silencio unos instantes.

—Esperen un momento… ¿Ushijima acaba de ser sarcástico y despreciable " _a propósito_ "? —Se extrañó Oikawa, boquiabierto.

—Se ha juntado demasiado con ustedes dos —Iwaizumi señaló a Kuroo y Oikawa.

—¡No es nuestra culpa! Al menos, no toda —se atajó Tooru—. ¡Se le ha pegado la maldad de Shirabu! ¡Por fin, mi creación está terminada! ¡La Vaca Maligna 5G! —Y largó una carcajada exagerada y malvada.

Después de que terminara el partido, todos se fueron a sus respectivos hogares. Oikawa e Iwaizumi solo debían atravesar la puerta vecina para ello y, veinte minutos más tarde, ambos se hallaban sentados frente a frente en la bañera llena de agua caliente, charlando de todo y de nada mientras se relajaban. En un momento en que se quedaron en silencio, mientras el vapor se escapaba por la superficie del agua y lo único que se escuchaba era el suave goteo del grifo, Oikawa dijo de pronto:

—Tal vez deje de jugar al volleyball.

Iwaizumi, que había cerrado los ojos mientras disfrutaba del agua caliente distendiendo sus músculos cansados del trabajo, abrió los párpados de golpe e irguió la cabeza.

—Claro, y los cerdos vuelan —replicó Hajime secamente.

Tooru sonrió a penas.

—Hablo en serio, Iwa-chan —insistió—. Llevo un tiempo pensándolo…

Iwaizumi lo miró fijamente, sin decir nada, durante varios segundos. Oikawa tenía la mirada posada en sus propios dedos, que chapoteaban en el agua formando ondas concéntricas.

—Explícate, Oikawa —le pidió Hajime entonces.

Inspirando con fuerza, Tooru se armó de valor para contarle todo lo que había pasado por su cabeza ese último tiempo. Le contó cómo se había enganchado y comprometido con su carrera en Medicina, le contó de sus ganas de seguir adelante con ello y conjugarlo con el volleyball, pero tal vez no como jugador dentro de la cancha; le explicó su complicación horaria entre el internado y las prácticas, cómo aquello hacía que sus intereses se dividieran dolorosamente. Le contó sobre el viejo Palmer, como llamaban a su entrenador en Estados Unidos, que lo había inspirado especialmente, pues el hombre había estudiado Medicina y había sido jugador profesional de volleyball, pero dejó su lugar estelar en la cancha para ayudar a otros a alcanzarlo, sobre todo deportistas lesionados o con impedimentos.

—Amo el volleyball —dijo Tooru, aún jugueteando con los dedos en el agua mientras hablaba un tanto nervioso—. Siempre lo haré, pero quizá por miedo me estoy limitando a una sola forma de amarlo —se mordió el labio—. Como contigo, Iwa-chan, durante mucho tiempo me aferré solo a amarte como amigo, por miedo a perder ese vínculo. Y cuando por fin me permití amarte de otras formas, todo fue mucho mejor aún —sonrió—. Bueno, fue mejor porque me correspondiste al final, si no lo hubieses hecho no creo que hubiese sido todo tan mejor —farfulló, perdiendo el hilo un momento.

Iwaizumi suspiró y chocó su rodilla con la de Oikawa, para traerlo de vuelta al presente.

—¡Ah! —Tooru alzó la vista de nuevo—. Quizá jugar en la cancha no sea la única forma que tenga de disfrutar el volleyball, quizá hay otras formas mejores para mí —continuó diciendo—. Cuando me lesioné vi todo negro a mi alrededor, pensaba que si no me recuperaba, aquel sería mi final definitivo con el volleyball, para siempre —tragó con fuerza—. Estaba tan triste que no pensé en más opciones, no alcazaba a verlas siquiera, pero hay miles, ¿sabes? El viejo Palmer entrenaba a la selección de volleyball de los Juegos Paralímpicos —explicó, asombrado—. ¿Sabías que existía esa disciplina?

—No, no realmente —aceptó Iwaizumi, escuchando con atención.

—Bueno, pues eso, son jugadores con ciertos grados de discapacidad, ¡y aún así juegan al volleyball! —abrió mucho los ojos—. De acuerdo, juegan sentados, pero el punto es que esa gente, con discapacidades reales y permanentes, no dejó de disfrutar el deporte que amaban solo por tener que abordarlo desde otra perspectiva. ¡Y yo estaba todo emo por un simple esguince de rodilla! —En ese momento Iwaizumi estiró una mano y la posó sobre la rodilla de Tooru, acariciando la piel y delineando la forma de los huesos y las articulaciones allí reunidos—. Y es eso, me gusta mi carrera médica, me gusta el volleyball, y quisiera buscar la manera de combinarlos y disfrutar de ambos, sin que uno le quite tiempo al otro.

Iwaizumi esperó para asegurarse que Oikawa había terminado de hablar, y tomó la palabra él.

—Lo que sea que decidas hacer, sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo —le aseguró, serio—. Pero si solo dejarás de jugar por lo apretado de tus horarios, eso también tiene solución —indicó.

Ambos sabían que podía tomar menos horas de internado para poder entrenar sin estar tan cansado, como hacía Ushijima, pero eso significaría estirar el tiempo de su carrera hasta la graduación, y eso implicaba muchas cosas, entre ellas más gasto económico. Pero Iwaizumi le borró las dudas al respecto alegando que ahora vivían juntos, y que él tenía un buen trabajo en la empresa automotriz que serviría para mantenerlos a ambos el tiempo que hiciera falta.

—Así que, no decidas presionado —dijo Hajime—. Dentro o fuera de la cancha eres brillante e irritante de igual forma.

—¡Iwa-chan!

—Solo quiero verte feliz con el volleyball —añadió en tono tosco—. Tanto si es dando los mejores pasases dentro de la cancha, como si es desde afuera guiando a un equipo de pubertos a ganar.

—Eso es, entrenaré mi propio equipo de volleyball —rió Oikawa—. Los formaré desde pequeños, ¡y le ganaremos al equipo que entrene Ushivaca! —Iwaizumi rodó los ojos al escucharlo—. ¡En serio! También puedo entrenar un equipo de lesionados, ¡y ganarle al equipo de lesionados de Ushijima!

—Estás loco —rió Iwaizumi.

—Loco por ti.

—Eres un maldito cursi.

—Me amas así.

—Ya lo sé —le plantó las manos con fuerza sobre las mejillas y se las estiró un rato antes de besarlo—. Vamos, salgamos del agua antes de que se enfríe.

—Mmm, pues las cosas no parecen muy frías aquí dentro —canturreó Oikawa, al tiempo que estiraba un pie bajo el agua y lo posaba sobre la entrepierna de Iwaizumi, que estaba de todo, menos fría.

Hajime dejó escapar una larga bocanada de aire y le dio el gusto allí adentro de la bañera, aunque luego tuviesen que trapear todo el piso porque dejaban inundado el maldito cuarto.

Al día siguiente, antes de ir al hospital, Oikawa pasó por el departamento de sus amigos para entregarle el disfraz correspondiente a Ushijima.

—Pues parece que anoche hubo otra fiesta de disfraces —comentó Kuroo mientras bebía una taza de té, mirando significativamente a Oikawa e Iwaizumi. Los dos chicos evitaron mirarlo.

Kuroo, de hecho, los había encontrado  _in fraganti_  en más de una oportunidad, pues tenía por costumbre entrar a la casa de Oikawa siempre que faltara algo en su propia cocina. La primera vez los encontró con la ropa por los tobillos y encaramados sobre el mesón de la cocina, en otra oportunidad los halló a Iwaizumi vistiendo el uniforme de médico interno de Oikawa, y a Tooru luciendo el overol industrial de Hajime, mientras se sacaban las prendas uno al otro.

—Oh, no se detengan por mí, solo veía por algo de salsa de soya, sigan con lo suyo —solía decirles Kuroo—. De hecho, ¿necesitan una mano extra?

En el mediodía presente, en cuanto Ushijima entró al departamento de los chicos, donde ya estaba reunidos el resto de sus amigos, Oikawa lo recibió al grito de:

—¡Mis lisiados serán mejores que los tuyos, Ushivaca!

Salvo Iwaizumi, ninguno de los presentes entendía de qué demonios estaba hablando. Pero Wakatoshi respondió sin titubear:

—No, no podrás ganarle a los míos.

—Vaya, su grado de competencia ha alcanzado niveles telepáticos —rió Kuroo.

—¡No me lean la mente! —Exclamó Bokuto entonces, pues uno de sus miedos era ser víctima de manipulación mental.

—No hay nada que leer ahí, bro, tranquilo.

—Oh, bruh.

—¿Y cuál es el disfraz que elegiste para Ushijima? —Quiso saber Suga, quien estaba allí sin Daichi.

Oikawa esbozó una ancha sonrisa y rebuscó en la bolsa que traía.

—Pues… ¡TADÁN!

Medía hora más tarde, Oikawa y Ushijima se dirigían al hospital para cumplir con el evento infantil del día por Halloween. Tooru iba vestido como un simpático alienígena con nave espacial incorporada alrededor de la cadera, lo que le daba aspecto de bailarina intergaláctica. Y Ushijima iba con el traje de Baymax, el robot inflable de atención hospitalaria de la película " _Big Hero 6_ ".

.

.

.

Llegado Diciembre, el buen humor de Bokuto iba en franco aumento. Primero y principal, su desempeño deportivo era mejor que nunca y todos lo felicitaban por ello, segundo y no menos importante, podía pasar mucho más tiempo con Akaashi gracias a los horarios flexibles de la carrera corta que estaba cursando, en la cual también le estaba yendo muy bien. Y en tercer puesto, se acercaba el cumpleaños de Akaashi y Navidad, y Koutaro simplemente adoraba esas fechas.

Akaashi, por su parte, estaba un poco agobiado porque se hallaba en la recta final de su propia carrera, preparando la tesis y sus últimos exámenes. Sin embargo, no faltaba a uno solo de los partidos que jugaba Bokuto y siempre estaba allí, alentándolo desde la tribuna. Junto a él solía estar Sumire, su eterno amuleto contra las malas lenguas, y cerca también solía estar el grupo de niños que asistía a los partidos con sus respectivos padres, y que idolatraban a Bokuto. Extasiado ante sus pequeños fans, Koutaro incluso había conseguido que uno de ellos y sus amigos pasaran a una de las prácticas privadas como regalo de cumpleaños. Keiji estaba contento de ver a Bokuto volando en la nube nueve de la felicidad deportiva y profesional, y le hubiese gustado que nada empañara esa alegría.

Todo se precipitó en la semifinal del torneo de temporada. Bokuto jugaría nuevamente como titular y la prensa deportiva ya lo consideraba la estrella indiscutida de su equipo, por presencia y desempeño. Si ganaban aquel encuentro y pasaban a la final, Bokuto tenía posibilidades de enfrenarse a Ushijima en la última instancia, pues el equipo de Wakatoshi disputaría la otra semifinal al día siguiente. Ambos amigos ambicionaban enfrentarse cara a cara en la final, midiéndose a la par ya no como compañeros en la cancha, si no como dignos rivales. Sin embargo, dos días antes del encuentro deportivo de Bokuto, por las redes se filtraron fotos y videos que lo mostraban a él y Akaashi en sus salidas a escondidas. No había nada especialmente fuerte en las imágenes, más que besos y abrazos, pero habían sido tomadas por alguien que había estado siguiéndolos y esperando el momento exacto. La confirmación de los rumores que una vez supieron acallar con la ayuda de Sumire, ahora se extendió como la pólvora por las redes sociales y los medios dedicados al chisme se hicieron un festín con la noticia. Surgieron defensores y detractores en todos los medios, y se reabrió el arduo debate de la diversidad sexual en diferentes ámbitos, sobre todo en el deportivo. Todo por unas cuantas fotografías y un par de videos subidos en las redes.

Por supuesto, Bokuto se vio asediado por reporteros que quería conocer su versión de los hechos, pero su club deportivo le prohibió dar entrevistas. Puertas adentro, los directores y encargados de imagen de la institución planeaban cómo usar aquel " _escándalo_ " a su favor, cómo convertirlo en publicidad positiva. Hubo quien se atrevió a proponer que el club decidiera apoyar la causa LGTB de las minorías deportivas, pero era un paso demasiado grande para darlo de golpe y no tomaron en cuenta esa opción.

Bokuto, por su parte, no sabía qué hacer con su propia humanidad. Toda la alegría acumulada durante los últimos meses se desinfló de golpe, como un globo de cumpleaños pinchado por un niño mayor y malintencionado. Trataba de solo concentrarse en los partidos que tendría por delante, pero los comentarios que escuchaba o leía por aquí o allá, minaban su ánimo de ratos. Sabía que sus amigos lo apoyaban, sabía que su familia también lo apoyaba, pero de cualquier forma no era nada agradable ser el foco de críticas por algo que no debería ser tema de debate público.

—Lo siento, Bokuto-san —le dijo Keiji en la mañana del día en que jugaría el partido en semifinales.

—¿Por qué lo dices, Akaashi? —Le preguntó extrañado, mientras preparaba su bolso.

—Porque fui descuidado en nuestros encuentros y eso ahora te afecta.

Akaashi sabía que un acto " _desinteresado y heroico_ " como irse del lado de Bokuto por su propio bien, no sería útil. Koutaro solo terminaría de derrumbarse emocionalmente por completo. Sin embargo, seguir junto a él también le acarreaba problemas, y Keiji tampoco sabía qué hacer con su propia humanidad, con sus propias dudas, con sus propias frustraciones. No era fácil ser, al mismo tiempo, la fuente de alegrías y tristezas de la persona que se ama, sin poder hacer nada al respecto para protegerlo. Akaashi siempre se había considerado a sí mismo capaz de cuidar de Bokuto, de ayudarlo a levantarse cada vez que se cayera, de forma literal o emocional, se sabía poseedor del temple necesario para estar a su lado. Y ahora, no obstante, se sentá atado de pies y manos, inutilizado totalmente para cuidar los sentimientos de Koutaro.

—¡No es culpa tuya, Akaaasheeee! —Bokuto soltó su bolso y lo envolvió con fuerza entre sus brazos—. Tarde o temprano pasaría, ¡y lo bueno es que ya no tengo que fingir no quererte! —Esbozó esa sonrisa amplia que le desbordaba alegría por el rostro y se le desparramaba hasta el brillo en los ojos, pero Akaashi lo conocía bien y podía vislumbrar la ligera angustia que se escondía detrás de su expresión—. Irás a verme esta noche, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto, todos iremos.

Sus amigos habían decidido asistir todos en persona al partido, dispuestos a partirle la cabeza a cualquiera que se metiera con Bokuto aquella noche. Así pues, al caer la noche todo el grupo de amigos se reunió para dirigirse al estadio donde se disputaría el encuentro deportivo. El lugar estaba repleto de gente, luces y ruidos, y algunas personas incluso reconocieron a Akaashi por la imágenes en los medios; los murmullos no se hicieron esperar. Keiji los ignoró lo mejor que pudo y caminó por las tribunas hasta llegar junto a dos personas conocidas: Akinori Konoha y Yukie Shirofuku.

—Gracias por haber venido —les dijo Akaashi luego de saludarlos.

—No me he perdido un solo partido por televisión —replicó Konoha—, ya era hora de ver uno en vivo y en directo.

—¿Quieres un poco , Akaashi? —Yukie le ofreció la mitad de un onigiri que la chica estaba comiendo con regocijo.

Keiji negó con la cabeza y solo sonrió, clavando la vista en las manos entrelazadas de sus dos antiguos compañeros de equipo.

El partido por fin dio comienzo y todas las miradas se concentraron en ello. Bokuto jugó bien, pero se lo notó menos sólido que en otros encuentros, y cada vez que la tribuna rival silbaba o gritaba algún comentario mal intencionado, su desempeño parecía tambalear. Kuroo, Oikawa, Ushijima y Daichi no dejaban de animarlo a voz en cuello, cantando y gritando más fuerte cada vez que se oían silbidos rivales. Al final del encuentro, los cuatro amigos estaban prácticamente afónicos. El equipo de Bokuto había ganado el partido, aunque con muchas pifias de parte del chico. Antes de que el equipo pudiese retirarse a los vestidores para ducharse, tuvieron que aceptar una ronda de preguntas rápidas ante periodistas que los abordaban por el camino. La pregunta a Koutaro, por supuesto, no ayudó a su estado de ánimo.

—Bokuto, debido a todo el escándalo que te rodea durante estos días, ¿qué tienes para decirle a los niños que te siguen? —Le preguntó un hombre de forma apresurada; era bien conocida por todo el mundo la pequeña " _tribuna infantil_ " que solía apoyar a Bokuto partido tras partido—. ¿Qué tienes para decir del ejemplo que les das a esos niños?

Las cámaras no alcanzaron a captar cómo el corazón de Bokuto se estrujaba por dentro, mientras por fuera solo exponía la sonrisa cortés que había estado practicando hacía días por consejo de su manager, quien se precipitó a llevárselo hacia los vestuarios antes de dar una respuesta.

Pero Bokuto no podía dejar de pensar en aquella pregunta, sobre todo porque había sido plenamente consciente que ninguno de los niños que solía ir a todos los partidos había asistidos aquella noche. Quizá sus padres no habían querido traerlos, quizá solo era coincidencia… sea como sea, aquel hecho se clavó en el pecho de Bokuto, justo entre los pulmones, y la respiración se volvió dolorosa.

.

.

.

El desánimo por la situación de Bokuto había empañado a todo el grupo en general, como si fuese el problema privado de cada uno de ellos. Suga, que no había pasado todos esos años junto a ellos, de igual forma se sentía atacado personalmente por todo lo acontecido. Lo único que pudo hacer fue leer el contrato deportivo de Bokuto y darle consejos legales, tranquilizándolo porque no podían despedirlo o degradarlo por cuestiones de discriminación sexual; sin embargo, sabía que sí había otras formas de complicarle la carrera profesional, aunque solo las mencionó ante Akaashi. No parecía necesario hundir aún más el ánimo de Koutaro.

Suga tenía sus propios motivos también para andar con el ánimo apedreado. Su abuela había sido hospitalizada varias veces durante la última semana y, por otro lado, sentía que Daichi se distanciaba cada día un poco más. Tal vez solo era paranoia personal debido al desaliento, pero había un montón de inquietudes que se le atravesaban en la garganta, a punto de estallar en cualquier momento. Después de una desabrida Navidad que pasó sin Daichi, pues cada uno asistió a la fiesta de su respectiva empresa, Suga solo quería encontrar el momento de sentarse a hablar con Daichi para aclarar todas las dudas que le surgían.

Un tarde de finales de Diciembre, cuando el sol ya se había ocultado hacía rato y las nubes blanquecinas dejaban caer fríos copos de nieve, Suga volvía a casa después de haber pasado a hacer algunas compras tras terminar el horario de trabajo. Grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir una mujer parada frente a la puerta de su departamento.

—¿Puedo ayudarla en algo? —Se ofreció Koushi amablemente, ya que debía haberse confundido de número de apartamento.

Ella sonrió, temblando ligeramente pues llevaba una chaqueta muy elegante pero poco abrigada. Era joven y guapa.

—No, gracias, espero a… —observó a Suga apuntar las llaves hacia la puerta frente a la que ella esperaba, y titubeó—. ¿Aquí no vive Sawamura?

La mano de Suga quedó quieta en la cerradura.

—Así es, soy su… compañero de piso —sonrió—. Sugawara Koushi.

—Oh, sí, te ha nombrado bastante. ¡No sabía que vivían juntos! —Su tono era jovial y despreocupado—. Mucho gusto, soy Sawada Yukari.

La sonrisa se congeló en los labios de Suga, pero se las ingenió para no demostrarlo. Las palabras de Oikawa retumbaron en sus oídos como si las estuviera diciendo en ese preciso instante. " _Habla demasiado de ese tal Sawada-senpai_ ". Aunque nunca habló lo suficiente como para contarle el detalle de que se trataba de una joven y hermosa mujer.

—Mucho gusto —repuso Koushi a su vez—. ¿Buscabas a Daichi por algo?

—Oh, no, solo estaba por la zona y decidí " _sorprenderlo_ " —su tono lo decía todo. Ella volvió a sonreír y alzó una bolsa donde traía cervezas y otras botellas de alcohol—. Disculpa, no sabía que compartía piso, no quería molestar.

—Oh, no, descuida, no es molestia —En ese momento Daichi apareció caminando al final del pasillo—. De hecho, estarán a solas y a gusto —esbozó su sonrisa más encantadora y falsa—. ¡Daichi, tienes visitas!

—¿Suga? —Daichi abrió mucho los ojos al verlo allí de pie frente a la puerta, junto a su superior del trabajo—. ¿Sawada-san?

Suga pasó al departamento y fue directo hacia la habitación. Escuchó que Daichi y Sawada ingresaban al living, cuchicheando algo que no alcanzó a escuchar bien.

—¿A dónde vas? —Preguntó Daichi al ver que Suga salía de la habitación con un pequeño bolso colgado al hombro, despidiéndose al pasar de la visita.

—A Miyagi —le respondió sin inflexiones en la voz—. Pasaré el feriado de Año Nuevo allí.

Daichi lo siguió hasta la puerta, mientras su visita ya se había acomodado en la cocina.

—Suga, ¿qué es esto? —Inquirió en voz baja—. No habías dicho nada de ir a Miyagi.

—Lo tenía en mente, pero lo acabo de decidir —replicó con sequedad—. La abuela ha estado mal, quiero ir a verla.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste? Iremos juntos.

—No, tienes visitas que atender —lo miró con intención—. Que la pasen bien juntos.

—Suga, no es lo que piensas… —Lo retuvo del brazo.

—¿Y qué estoy pensando? —Se soltó de su agarre.

Daichi trataba de mantener la calma, su semblante estaba serio.

—No te vayas de Tokio así.

Suga hizo una mueca.

—He comenzado a pensar que quizá ni siquiera debí venir a Tokio —se dio la vuelta—. Que tengas un buen Año Nuevo, Daichi —faltaba un día hasta entonces—. Tu regalo de cumpleaños está guardado en la habitación, por si te interesa.

Sin darle tiempo a replicar, Suga se apresuró escaleras abajo y se subió al primer taxi que pasaba por allí, esperando llegar a tiempo a la estación para tomar el último tren a Miyagi.

Con una mezcla de pesar, desconcierto y rabia hacia sí mismo, Daichi ingresó de nuevo al departamento, donde Sawada ya tenía las bebidas listas. Sus piernas querían salir corriendo detrás de Suga, pero la mente le avisaba que sería inútil de momento. De pronto fue plenamente consciente de un montón de detalles que hasta entonces no había notado, demasiado concentrado en otras cosas.

Y lo primero que notó fue que, junto a la ventana de la cocina adornada con lavandas, no era Suga quien le sonreía esta vez.

.

.

.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTA: ¡Hola! ¿Me extrañaron? :3 -le llueven piedrazos-. Lo siento por la enooorme demora hasta esta actu, una vez más no tengo más excusa que algunos problemas personales y un desánimo del tamaño del Everest (por si no se notó en este cap el temita del desánimo xDDDDD). Pero bueno, dejando esos detalles de lado, no se preocupen que no pensaba irme a hiatus indefinido, solo necesitaba encontrar las ganas de escribir D:
> 
> Este cap va especialmente dedicado para MaryJane 3 a quien le debo su relato de cumpleaños y, en su momento, me dijo que prefería que le dedicara un cap :B disculpa porque no sea el cap más feliz de la historia, pero va con love <3
> 
> También va con amor para Tin <3 gracias por ser mi Servicio de Atención a la Queja Nocturna jajaja
> 
> A partir de aquí solo quedan tres caps más hasta el final, gente bella :3 por suerte me serán más fáciles de escribir que este cap actual, así que prometo no demorarme otros 2 meses xDD jajaja
> 
> Lo siento si hay pifias y dedazos, literalmente acabo de terminar de escribir el cap antes de subirlo (odio mucho mi manía de editar y reeditar mil veces lo que escribo).
> 
> ¡Que tengan un bello domingo! Nos leemos en la próxima actu :B
> 
> Ushicornio off ~


	46. Capítulo 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was made for lovin' you

CAPÍTULO 46

El último día del año llegó frío y plomizo a Tokio. No obstante, el ambiente de celebración inminente opacaba lo aciago del cielo y el clima. Los preparativos y la expectativa de la gente aumentaban ante el término de un calendario y el comienzo de uno nuevo, limpio, con todos sus días impecables y en blanco, listos para escribir sobre ellos nuevas vivencias.

Daichi, en cambio, estaba más concentrado en las últimas dos páginas de su calendario actual, las cuales preferiría arrancar y reescribir de cero. Aunque, probablemente, todo había comenzado a torcerse en una fecha previa mucho más lejana, una que el no supo ver a tiempo…

Hubo un ruido en la cerradura y la puerta se abrió repentinamente de par en par; por ella aparecieron cuatro personas recortadas contra la grisácea luz exterior.

—¡FELIIIIZ CUMPLEAAAAÑOS, DAAAIII-…! —La intensidad del saludo grupal disminuyó al instante—… chi.

Oikawa, Kuroo, Bokuto y Ushijima acaban de llegar para saludar a su amigo en su día, pero el panorama en el departamento de Daichi no se veía muy festivo, ni por cumpleaños ni por fin de año. A pesar de que todavía era de día, la única ventana del apartamento no dejaba entrar la suficiente luz de la tarde para iluminar bien todo; sin embargo, Daichi no había encendido ninguna lámpara y la mitad del hogar permanecía en penumbras. Él estaba allí, sentado en la mesa junto a la ventana, rodeado de varias botellas que parecían vacías y con el rostro decaído; su expresión se veía grisácea, como un reflejo de las nubes que encapotaban el cielo al otro lado del cristal.

Hubo un momentáneo silencio mientras los chicos pasaban al interior del pequeño departamento, el cual se veía aún más reducido al albergar a cuatro muchachos más de su tamaño. Daichi no dijo nada, solo respondió a su saludo con un somero movimiento de cabeza.

—¡Vaya celebración hay aquí! —Ironizó Oikawa entonces.

—¿Se cortó la luz en el edificio otra vez, Daichibro? —Preguntó Bokuto con curiosidad. El lugar solía tener algunos problemas eléctricos y de cañerías.

Pero se escuchó un suave " _click_ " y la luz del techo inundó la sala.

—¿Daichi? —Dijo Kuroo, quien acababa de presionar el interruptor.

Ushijima, sin decir nada, caminó hacia la cocina para dejar el pastel que traían de regalo sobre la encimera. Luego clavó su seria mirada en Daichi, quien seguía silencioso.

—¿Dónde está Suga? —Quiso saber Oikawa, mirando a su alrededor con una ceja alzada. El lugar no era tan grande como para que el otro chico no se viera ni escuchara por ahí cerca.

—Está en Miyagi —repuso Daichi, hablando por fin; su voz sonaba rasposa.

—Oh, cierto —asintió Tooru—. Pero Suga había dicho que se iría a Miyagi después de tu cumpleaños.

—Ah, así que esa era su idea… —la mueca del otro chico era extraña, ambigua.

Kuroo y Oikawa intercambiaron una mirada preocupada.

—¿Pasó algo? —Inquirió Kuroo—. ¿O es solo resaca? —Indicó las varias botellas vacías sobre la mesa.

Siguiendo la línea que señalaba su amigo, Oikawa divisó una pequeña revista inmobiliaria y una tarjeta de felicitaciones arrugada junto a las botellas.

—¡¿Te ascendieron?! —Exclamó al leer " _Felicitaciones por tu promoción_ ".

—¡Qué genial, Daichibro! —Se alegró Bokuto.

Todos lo felicitaron, entusiasmados. No obstante, Daichi continuó con expresión de funeral.

—¿Vas a contarnos qué mierda pasa o te lo sacamos a la fuerza? —Se enojó Kuroo entonces, dejándose caer en la otra silla junto a la mesa.

—Soy un idiota, eso pasa —repuso Daichi—. Un completo imbécil.

—Eso no es cierto, Daichibro —lo contrarió Bokuto—. Y te lo digo yo, que soy un idiota. Eres el único " _no-idiota_ " del grupo.

Oikawa asintió.

—Exact…  _¿Qué?_  —Miró mal a Koutaro al caer en la cuenta de que lo había incluido en la misma idiotez a la que pertenecían él mismo y Ushijima, y hasta Kuroo, al parecer.

—Bueno, pues entonces ya soy parte completa del grupo —Daichi largó una risa seca, carente de humor—. Porque me gradué de estúpido con honores.

Los demás no dijeron nada durante unos segundos, tratando de asimilar el estado de Daichi, ya que era muy extraño verlo así.

—De acuerdo, esto requiere terapia de grupo —propuso Tooru entonces, haciéndoles señas a Bokuto y Ushijima para que también se sentaran.

—Oikawa…

—No, Sawamura Daichi, nada de " _Oikawa..._ " —lo interrumpió su amigo—. Es tu cumpleaños, es fin de año, y no pensamos dejarte seguir como un zombie por razones que no nos explicas bien —se cruzó de brazos y los demás imitaron su gesto obstinado—. Ahora habla antes de que vayamos por la cinta adhesiva.

Daichi frunció el gesto y los miró uno a uno, en parte agradeciendo que estuvieran allí, y en parte sintiéndose demasiado miserable como para querer compartirlo con alguien más. No obstante, negar algo a esos locos resultaba casi suicida, así que no tuvo más remedio que soltar en palabras todo aquello que había estado dando vueltas en su cabeza durante la noche, con el alcohol como única compañía, mientras unía todas las piezas que conformaban el rompecabezas de sus últimos errores hechos realidad. Todos esos detalles que había pasado por alto, esas pequeñas " _equivocaciones_ " que se habían ido apilando hasta derrumbarse por su propio peso; todas las cosas que había dado por hechas en su relación con Suga durante el último tiempo, todo lo que había descuidado al darlo por garantizado, demasiado concentrado en su entusiasmo laboral para notar los pequeños avisos a su alrededor.

Se había enceguecido demasiado con su meta personal, por las razones adecuadas, sí, pero había descuidado el motor de esas mismas razones que lo impulsaban. Había querido avanzar rápido, ascender los primeros peldaños laborales cuantos antes para ganar más dinero y así poder independizarse por completo de sus padres (quienes, aunque fuese en menor medida, todavía lo ayudaban a costear algunos de los excesivos gastos de la vida en Tokio); quería poder formar una vida estable y cómoda con Suga, mudarse a un lugar más amplio y más cerca del trabajo de ambos, para que no tuviesen que perder tres horas al día solo en trasporte y, en cambio, pudiesen pasar ese tiempo juntos, aunque más no fuese remoloneando hasta tarde en la cama o compartiendo la cena a horario. Todo eso lo habían hablado con Suga en algún momento, sobre sus aspiraciones a futuro entre los dos, pero Daichi había perdido de vista otras cosas. Se había encontrado tan a gusto con su trabajo, que se metió de lleno en ello sin reparo alguno. Lo que por un lado le había reportado un ascenso laboral temprano y bien ganado, por otra parte había deteriorado sus relaciones. Incluso con sus amigos.

Sabía que la época universitaria había cambiado, que la vida adulta y profesional tenía otros horarios y otras obligaciones, y sabía que sus amigos no se resentirían con él por haber fallado la mayor parte de los viernes en que habían prometido juntarse; solo lo regañarían un poco, lo obligarían a beber una botella de tequila en seco o le depilarían las cejas con un alicate para uñas, pero seguirían como siempre. Sin embargo, más de uno de esos viernes que pasó en un bar con sus compañeros y superiores de la oficina, solo por cumplir con la etiqueta social, Daichi hubiese preferido pasarlo en el departamento de sus amigos, riéndose de las ridiculeces que hacían y viendo por octava vez una maratón de " _El Señor de los Anillos_ " o de " _Stars Wars_ ". Sabía que Suga también sería capaz de perdonarle ausencias y llegadas tarde, si no se hubiesen mezclado con otro montón de malentendidos que Daichi no había visto como posibles amenazas hasta que se detuvo a analizarlas desde el punto de vista de Suga… Incluso había pasado por alto algo tan tonto como aquella foto que le habían enviado sus amigos, esa en la cual Kuroo y Oikawa le besaban las mejillas a Suga, provocando a Daichi por mensaje para que llegara a tiempo a una de las reuniones grupales. Aquello había pasado hacía meses atrás y Daichi no había visto la foto hasta la noche anterior cuando, en medio de su depresiva borrachera, se había puesto a deambular por el historial de sus conversaciones con Suga y sus amigos. Aquel detalle estúpido y trivial terminó de derrumbar su ánimo, el cual ya se hundía en cantidades ingentes de alcohol durante la madrugada…

A medida que Daichi se desahogaba y terminaba de contar lo sucedido la noche anterior, lo que desencadenó en la escapada imprevista de Suga hacia Miyagi, las expresiones de sus amigos fueron variando conforme avanzaba el relato. Bokuto abría y cerraba la boca como un pez fuera del agua, el ceño de Ushijima se iba pronunciando cada vez más, la ceja alzada de Kuroo parecía a punto de alcanzar la coronilla de su cabeza, y los gestos de Oikawa lo hacían parecer un mimo desquiciado.

—¡¿SAWADA-SAN ES UNA MUJER?! —Exclamó Tooru al final, fuera de sí.

—Eh… ¿sí? —Asintió Daichi.

—¡¿Y POR QUÉ NO LO DIJISTE?!

—No sé, no voy mencionando el sexo de cada persona sobre la que hablo —replicó, desconcertado—. Sawada-san es una buena profesional y una buena senpai, sea hombre o mujer.

—¡Pero eso generó malentendidos con Suga!

Daichi no estaba seguro sobre ese malentendido, porque Suga había conocido a sus compañeros de oficina aquella noche que coincidieron en el bar; incluso le había presentado a su senpai. Pero tampoco estaba seguro de que Koushi hubiese prestado la suficiente atención en aquel incómodo momento…

—Y si Suga se fue así, ¿por qué no fuiste tras él? —Inquirió Kuroo en ese momento, contemplando a su amigo con un poco de conmiseración.

Daichi dejó escapar una gran bocanada de aire.

—Porque soy un idiota, por eso, ya se los dije —con gesto cansino apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y escondió el rostro entre sus manos.

Había sido todo tan repentino, tan de sorpresa, que perdió unos valiosos momentos tratando de recalcular y armar el rompecabezas para entender lo que sucedía. El resto era historia. Su senpai del trabajo había entendido la situación y, tras pedirle las pertinentes disculpas (porque la mujer no sabía que él convivía con su pareja) se marchó dejándole las botellas de bebidas y la tarjeta de felicitación por su ascenso. Daichi trató de contactar a Suga por teléfono pero, como era de esperarse, lo tenía apagado, y realmente dudaba que respondiera si intentaba llegar a él a través de las redes sociales. Solo le quedaba esperar al día siguiente para tomar el tren a Miyagi, buscarlo y arreglar las cosas. Sin embargo, en el transcurso de la soledad y la noche, las botellas de bebidas alcohólicas parecieron una buena compañía mientras rumiaba todos sus demonios del último tiempo, y el alba le había llegado con un enorme desánimo y una aún más enorme resaca.

—Bueno, no sé qué haces perdiendo el tiempo con la botella —rezongó Oikawa de pronto—. ¡Ya deberías ir rumbo a Miyagi!

—¿Y si Suga no me quiere ver? —Masculló Daichi torciendo el gesto ante una aguda punzada en su cabeza.

—Es lo más probable —asintió Kuroo—. Pero igual debes intentarlo.

Daichi solo hundió más los hombros y no dijo nada. Para sus amigos era muy desconcertante verlo así, porque el muchacho estaba lejos de ser alguien derrotista o depresivo en lo más mínimo. Quizá se debía a que Daichi siempre se mostraba compuesto y con criterio, como alguien que rara vez metía la pata en proporciones épicas, y de pronto ahora estaba atravesando el desoriente que le causaba, por primera vez, haber acumulado un montón de errores que afectaban a su persona más preciada.

—¡Solo debes ir y pedir disculpas, Daichibro! —Trató de animarlo Bokuto—. No eres más idiota que yo, y de seguro no has metido la pata más que yo, ¡pero siempre hablo con Akaashi y le pido disculpas y él las acepta!

Una sonrisa sin humor curvó las comisuras de Daichi por un momento. Por muy tonto que se comportara Bokuto la mitad del tiempo, dudaba que alguna vez hubiese hecho algo lo suficientemente severo para que Akaashi (el epítome de la Paciencia reencarnada en la Tierra) se enfadara con él de forma seria y tajante. Daichi, en cambio, sentía que había decepcionado a Suga en niveles bastante profundos, y la sola idea de enfrentarlo y ver la desilusión en su mirada le congelaba la motivación para ir a buscarlo y hablar. Pedir disculpas parecía ciertamente poco dadas las circunstancias. Así se lo dijo a sus amigos.

—Daichi, ya te metiste en el papel de idiota que solo nos corresponde al resto en el grupo… —indicó Oikawa en tono altivo—, no hace falta que también nos robes el papel dramático —se señaló a sí mismo y a Bokuto—. ¡Ahora ve corriendo a buscar a Suga y pídele disculpas de rodillas si es necesario!

—¡Apoyo la emoción! —Bokuto asintió de forma vigorosa.

—Es la " _moción_ ", bro —lo corrigió Kuroo.

—Déjame, Daichi me entendió.

El inicio de una risa burbujeó en el pecho de Daichi, aunque evitó exteriorizarla. Era imposible mantenerse triste alrededor de aquella panda de locos… Sin embargo, la sombra del desánimo aún deambulaba en su semblante y siguió poniendo reparos a cada una de las propuestas de sus amigos. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan negativo ante un problema, tan negado a moverse para solucionarlo, aterrado de equivocarse aún más y…

¡PAF!

Hubo un silencio de sepulcro mientras todos permanecía congelados, al tiempo que la crema y todo el relleno del pastel de cumpleaños discurría por la cara de Daichi.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Sawamura Daichi —le dijo Ushijima con su voz grave y profunda, como si nada hubiese pasado, en tanto acababa de estamparle el pastel en todo el rostro.

Todos se mantuvieron en un tenso suspenso, esperando la reacción de Daichi. Bokuto entrelazó los dedos y comenzó a rezar por lo bajo por la salud de Ushijima; Oikawa estaba dividido entre el apoyo a lo que acababa de hacer Wakatoshi y las ganas de que Daichi le partiera la cabeza de un golpe en respuesta; y Kuroo comenzaba a hacer apuestas mentales.

La tensión era tal que casi se podía palpar… hasta que estalló la risa. Intensa, estridente, liberadora. Nacía del centro del estómago de Daichi, subía hasta su pecho haciéndolo retumbar y se escapaba por su garganta, barriendo con toda la angustia que se había alojado allí hasta hacía media hora atrás. Una vez seguros de que Daichi no perpetraría un homicidio  _in situ_ , los demás también comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas hasta que les dolió el estómago, mientras Daichi les tiraba encima los restos de pastel que se quitaba de sí mismo. Así comenzó una breve guerra de pastel de cumpleaños de la que nadie podía escapar por el reducido tamaño del departamento.

—Si Suga no me mata por lo de anoche —comentó Daichi cuando por fin todos se quedaron quietos, agitados y cubiertos de crema y chocolate—, me matará por este desastre...

Los muebles y las paredes también habían quedado llenos de restos de pastel.

—Si yo fuera tú, me alegraría de que quisiera matarme, por una razón u otra —opinó Kuroo, quien yacía despatarrado en el piso mientras se relamía el mousse de chocolate de una mejilla—, significa que aún despiertas alguna emoción en él.

—Es " _moción_ ", bro —trató de corregirlo Bokuto, dándose aires de sabiondo.

Un proyectil de crema y chocolate voló hasta estamparse en su ojo izquierdo y todos largaron la carcajada una vez más.

La tarde del último día del calendario avanzó rápidamente, y la Noche Vieja pasó de largo para dejarle lugar al Año Nuevo. El primer día del año llegó frío pero despejado, como la mente de Daichi luego de haber pasado las últimas veinticuatro horas con sus amigos, escondidos en el reducto de su departamento, compartiendo los errores y equivocaciones de cada uno mientras se pasaban la botella para brindar por cada una de sus metidas de pata. Mientras en el celular de Tooru se reproducía la melodía de la película " _Titanic_ ", en su versión flauta dulce desafinada, Oikawa y Kuroo fueron los primeros en emborracharse, perdidos en disculpas al aire hacia personas y situaciones.

—¡LO ZIENTO POR EZE ÚLTIMO PAZE, EWAN-CHAN! —Lloriqueaba Tooru, con la frente pegada a la mesa mientras mantenía en alto una botella de vodka a medio morir.

—¡FUE MI… ¡Hip!... CULPA QUE PERDIERAS… ¡Hip!… TU HECHICERO NIVEL 548 DEL " _DARK SOULS_ "… ¡Hip!… PERDOON, KENMAA! —Gimoteaba Kuroo, rememorando esa vez que trató de probar algo que había visto en un foro sobre el juego, y terminó reescribiendo el personaje principal de la partida de Kenma. Por años dejó que el otro chico pensara que se trató de un error del juego…

—¡YO ME COMÍ EL ÚNICO ONIGIRI QUE QUEDABA EN NUESTRO PRIMER CAMPAMENTO DE VOLLEY, AKAASHEE! —Se sinceraba Bokuto inclinándose ante la pared en postura de respeto y disculpas.

—Akaashi ya lo zabe, bruuuh...

—Lo zé, pero aún me da pena… eztuvo una zemana zin hablarme —se hizo un ovillo en el suelo.

Ushijima estaba tieso como una estatua en un rincón, sin decir nada durante la última hora y media.

—¡Vamoshh, pide disculpas por algo! —Oikawa lo señaló con la botella de Vodka, derramando un poco del contenido en el suelo—. Ups…

Ushijima siguió sin decir nada.

—¿Acazo te creez el único que no comete errorez, vaca eeeztúpidah?

—Ushibroh ez paarfecto —murmuró Bokuto desde el suelo—. Nunca ze… equivoca…

—Tres " _Muu_ " por nuestra vaca perfecta —propuso Kuroo, tambaleándose, y Daichi alzó la botella de cerveza a su vez con los ojos desenfocados.

—¡ _Muu, Muu, hurra_! —Exclamaron los cuatro, repitiéndolo tres veces—. ¡MUU, MUU, HURRA!

En cuanto ellos dejaron de gritar, Ushijima por fin abrió la boca para decir:

—Lo siento por ser zurdo —y muy seriamente se desplomó cuan largo era en el suelo.

—¿Habla de su motricidad fina o de sus tendencias políticas? —Se preguntó Kuroo, mirando su propio vaso de vino como si tuviese todas las respuestas del Universo.

—¡Nooo, Ushibroo, no pidas perdón por esoo! —Bokuto gateó por el piso hasta abrazar a su amigo desmayado—. ¡Ushibrooo!

—¿Por fin se murió? —Se ilusionó Oikawa, empinándose lo que quedaba de vodka.

—Deberíamos taparlo, podría resfriarse —propuso Daichi, tambaleante pero todavía responsable aunque estuviese perdido en la nube de alcohol que bloqueaba sus sentidos.

Y así, de algún modo que ninguno pudo recordar al día siguiente, terminaron los cinco durmiendo en el suelo de la sala, aovillados unos contra otros bajo una única manta.

Cuando Daichi abrió los ojos sentía la boca pastosa, la cabeza algo mareada y el cuerpo contracturado por haber dormido en el suelo, peros sus ideas estaban increíblemente despejadas. Se incorporó sintiendo las articulaciones entumecidas y miró el desastre que era el departamento alrededor suyo. Entonces bajó la vista hacia los cuatro grandulones que dormían a su lado: Bokuto se chupaba el pulgar y estaba abrazado a la pierna de Kuroo, quien a su vez estaba abrazado a la cintura de Oikawa quien, por su parte, parecía hacerle una llave de judo al cuello de Ushijima; este último solo roncaba y babeaba, casi tapado por sus otros tres amigos.

Daichi sonrió y se puso de pie, listo para preparar café para él y sus desmayados amigos. Perder la conciencia en Noche Vieja había servido para recuperar la resolución en Año Nuevo. Ahora solo debía recuperar a Suga también, y compartir juntos y por completo el primer año del resto de sus vidas.

.

.

.

Una fina capa de nieve cubría los techos de las casas y las calles en Miyagi. Todo estaba tranquilo por los feriados de inicio de año, pues la mayoría de las personas la pasaban en casa o visitaban familiares y el templo. Era un 2 de Enero bastante típico, sereno y frío, no como el pecho de Daichi cuando se detuvo frente a la residencia Sugawara. Reparó en que aún estaba ese apellido en la entrada, a pesar de que la madre de Koushi se había vuelto a casar y ahora portaba el nombre de su nuevo marido. El bamboleo del corazón bajo sus costillas le recordaba la primera vez que había ido a casa de Suga a buscarlo, luego de haberse dado cuenta de sus propios sentimientos. Manos sudorosas, mejillas rosadas por el frío, ojos brillantes y timidez adolescente, todo eso se había reunido en aquel porche durante una mañana de otoño hacía más de ocho años atrás. En ese entonces todo era más sencillo y gentil, más inocente y nuevo. Los nervios que cosquillearon en sus manos aquella mañana tenían poco que ver con los que atenazaban el estómago de Daichi en la actualidad, pero en ambas ocasiones solo podía pensar en que quería ver la sonrisa de Suga una vez más, y ser el causante de ella.

—Ah, eres tú.

Aquella voz seca lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Volviendo a la realidad, Daichi posó la vista en el adolescente que lo observaba del otro lado la verja; el nuevo marido de la mamá de Suga tenía dos hijos, una niña y un chico, los cuales se llevaban muy bien con su nuevo " _hermano mayor_ ", Koushi. Daichi había compartido poco con ambos, la niña era más pequeña y simpática, y Nao, el adolescente, parecía un chico amable y estudioso. Sin embargo, la mirada que le dedicaba ahora distaba mucho de ser amable. Daichi supuso que era de esperarse…

—Hola, Nao.

—Si viniste a ver a Koushi-san, él dijo que no estaba para ti si aparecías —el chico era flacucho pero alto a pesar de sus quince años, seguramente sería un buen jugador de volleyball. Daichi se preguntó a qué club pertenecería, y a los segundos se sorprendió de estar pensando en algo tan banal—. Pero la abuela Kameko me dijo que no le hiciéramos caso… —Bufó por lo bajo.

—Lo siento —dijo Daichi, suponía que el chico sentía que faltaría a la confianza de su nuevo hermano mayor por llevarle la contra.

—No es a mí a quien tienes que pedirle disculpas —le espetó Nao, ceñudo, y al instante pareció arrepentirse de ser tan brusco con un mayor—. En fin, pasa antes de que me arrepienta.

Le abrió la puerta de la verja mientras él mismo salía, pues iba a encontrarse con sus amigos para ir al templo. Dedicándole una última mirada ofuscada, el adolescente se marchó con las manos en los bolsillos mientras Daichi juntaba coraje para traspasar el umbral de la puerta principal. Lo recibió la calidez de la estufa y un agradable aroma a galletas horneadas.

—Pasa, cariño, nadie te morderá —lo recibió la voz de la abuela Kameko—. Bueno, quizá Koushi lo haga, pero supongo que ya estás acostumbrado a eso.

La tensión en los hombros de Daichi se aligeró en cuanto vio la mirada gentil de la anciana, sentada en su silla de ruedas en medio de la sala principal.

—Hola, abuela Kameko —se acercó a ella con una sonrisa apenada, tomando la mano delgada y arrugada que le extendía la mujer—. Lo siento por no haberla visitado antes.

—Has estado ocupado, querido, es normal —le dio unas palmaditas en la mano.

—Igual lo siento.

—Lo sé, querido, lo sé.

La casa estaba ordenada y silenciosa porque la madre de Suga, su nuevo marido y la niña habían salido a hacer visitas familiares. Daichi paseó la vista por la sala y vio que todo seguía igual, aunque habían pequeños cambios: fotos nuevas en las paredes, adornos que antes no estaban en los estantes, más pares de pantuflas en la entrada y más arrugas en la sonrisa de Kameko. La mujer se veía pequeña y frágil allí sentada en su silla de ruedas, con una pequeña mesa portátil frente a ella, pero su sonrisa no perdía vitalidad.

—Creo que falté a mi palabra, abuela —siguió diciendo Daichi—. No cuidé bien de Suga —bajó la vista—, y lo hice llorar, seguramente.

Kameko meneó la cabeza.

—Todos cometemos errores, cariño —volvió a darle palmaditas en mano—, es parte de ser humano y de crecer. Aún eres joven, cuando llegues a mi edad habrás cometido más errores de los que podrás llevar la cuenta —hizo una mueca ambigua y sonrió de nuevo—. Lo importante no es no equivocarse, si no aprender de nuestros errores y arreglarlos para no repetirlos, solo así se crece y se mejora.

—¿No estás enojada porque le hice mal a tu único nieto?

—No, porque le has hecho más bien que mal, y esta solo es una de las muchas pruebas que tendrán que pasar al construir una vida juntos —esta vez le dio unas suaves palmaditas en la mejilla—. A mi querido marido, que descanse en paz, estoy segura de que lo hice llorar más de una vez, y él a mí —esta vez sus sonrisa era nostálgica—. No se pasan cincuenta años juntos sin alguna que otra pena en el medio, pero al final del camino lo que importan son las cosas buenas compartidas —le dio un apretón a la mano que le sostenía—. Y espero que ustedes también pasen cincuenta años juntos o más, aunque yo no estaré para verlo.

—Abuela…

—Ahora ve, Koushi está arriba en su cuarto, trabajando en un caso —le soltó la mano y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda para que se moviera.

—¿Estará bien aquí sola por un rato? —Quiso saber Daichi, preocupado, ya que no había nadie más de la familia en la casa.

—Por supuesto, estoy con la buena compañía de Internet, poniéndome al día con las últimas tendencias —repuso la anciana señalando hacia el laptop que descansaba sobre la mesita frente a su silla de ruedas; en la pantalla se veía pausada una serie.

—De acuerdo, no me demoraré mucho —prometió el chico.

—Tómense su tiempo para charlar, no pienso morirme en el living mientras mi nieto aún no se reconcilia contigo —le dedicó una última sonrisa antes de acomodarse los anteojos y volver a clavar la vista en la pantalla del laptop, apretando una tecla para darle " _play_ ".

Mientras Daichi comenzaba a subir las escaleras rumbo al piso superior, a su espalda pudo escuchar que sonaba una bonita canción: " _Can you hear my heartbeat? Tired of feeling never enough…_ "

Lo que oía Daichi era el latido de su propio corazón martilleándole las costillas. Los veinte escalones que iba subiendo se le hicieron eternos y a la vez demasiado cortos. Las paredes parecían cerrarse encima suyo y las fotos familiares colgadas allí parecían juzgarlo con sus miradas inmóviles, perpetuas. Koushi le sonreía una veintena de veces desde esas fotografías, desde sus primeras sonrisas de bebé, todas mofletes rosados y boca sin dientes, hasta las más recientes durante su graduación universitaria. El rasgo heredado de su abuela más notorio era la sonrisa fácil, esa que llega a la mirada y pinta hoyuelos en las mejillas; esa que ilumina y se contagia. ¿Hacía cuánto no veía la sonrisa genuina de Suga? Daichi ya no recordaba la última vez que la había vislumbrado. Haciendo memoria, el último tiempo todas las sonrisas de Koushi se veían forzadas, algo apenadas, contenidas. Y él, Daichi, eran en parte responsable de ello.

Una vez parado frente a la puerta de la habitación de Suga, Daichi inspiró con fuerza una última vez para armarse de valor y golpeó con los nudillos. No hubo respuesta.

—¿Suga? —Volvió a llamar y nada ocurrió una vez más.

Dejando las buenas formas de lado, Daichi giró el pomo de la puerta y entró. Koushi estaba sentado frente a su escritorio de toda la vida, tapado con un grueso saco de lana mientras contemplaba una enorme cantidad de papeles que tenía desplegados frente a él; además tenía los oídos tapados con los audífonos. Las terminaciones nerviosas de Daichi cosquillearon por las ganas de ir y abrazarlo por la espalda, dándole un beso en la piel del cuello que dejaba descubierto el saco. Pero supuso que la respuesta sería un golpe en la cara o en el estómago y, por mucho que aceptara merecerlo, prefería primero hablar los temas pendientes.

—¿Suga? —Alzó el tono para hacerse oír.

Koushi acababa de tomar un papel para examinarlo y su mano quedó estática en el aire durante un momento.

—No estoy aquí —fue toda su respuesta antes de volver a concentrarse en la lectura.

El asomo de una risa burbujeó en el pecho de Daichi ante aquella contestación infantil, pero no era buen momento para largar la carcajada. Tal vez los nervios hacían que aquel detalle estúpido le causara gracia.

—Tienes derecho a estar enojado —dijo Daichi entonces. Lo vio subirle el volumen a su Ipod y se acercó para quitarle un audífono con suavidad—. Pero tenemos que hablar.

Suga ni siquiera lo miró.

—Te tomaste tu tiempo —repuso, señalando un calendario de escritorio que indicaba el 2 de Enero.

—Es que…

—Qué felicitaciones más largas te dio Sawada-san —Siguió diciendo Suga—. Parece que la pasaste bien.

—Suga…

—Mejor vete, hablaremos cuando vuelva a Tokio —quiso arrebatarle el audífono que acababa de quitarle pero Daichi apartó la mano.

—¿Volverás?

—Lamentablemente tengo un trabajo allí que no puedo dejar de un día para el otro porque sí —replicó en tono gélido—. Ahora vete, por favor.

—No pienso irme sin que hablemos.

—No pienso hablar contigo.

—Lo estás haciendo.

Aún sin mirarlo, Suga hizo rodar los ojos y volvió a pretender concentrarse en sus papeles. La situación no era la mejor en la historia de su relación, pero Daichi estaba tan aliviado por el hecho de volverlo a ver y estar cerca suyo, que todo lo demás le parecía irrelevante. Durante años habían logrado mantener su relación a distancia, con visitas esporádicas y llamadas frecuentes; sin embargo, ahora que se había acostumbrado a vivir con él y verlo cotidianamente, le resultaba demasiado angustiante la distancia, tanto física como emocional.

—Puedes golpearme si así lo prefieres —dijo Daichi luego de varios minutos en que Suga permaneció en silencio, pretendiendo ignorarlo aunque claramente no pasaba de la lectura de la misma línea—. De hecho, yo así lo prefiero.

—¿Pretendes inducirme a la violencia doméstica? —Masculló Suga, frunciendo los labios.

—Si eso hace falta para que vuelvas a casa…

—Vaya, ocho años después descubro que eres un masoquista —ironizó el otro chico.

—Solo quiero que hablemos —Daichi puso una mano en el respaldo de la silla de Suga y lo hizo girar hasta quedar frente a frente, aunque Koushi continuó rehuyendo su mirada—. Por favor.

Suga dejó escapar una bocanada de aire y, componiendo una mueca disgustada, se cruzó de brazos para decir:

—De acuerdo, escupe lo que tengas que decir y vete.

Su vista estaba fija en un punto indefinido de la habitación.

—Muy bien… —suspiró Daichi—. Lo siento —la mueca en el rostro de Suga se acentuó—. De verdad, lo siento muchísimo. Ya sé que una disculpa no suena suficiente, pero debo pedírtelas —insistió en tono firme—. El último tiempo he sido un estúpido, lo sé, metí la pata como nunca antes y creo que deberé pedirte disculpas todo los días hasta el próximo fin de año para compensarlo —hizo una pausa mientras observaba el rostro de Suga, conteniéndose a duras penas de extender una mano para acariciarle la mejilla—. Estuve demasiado preocupado por el futuro y perdí de vista el presente. Te descuidé, fui desconsiderado, me comporté como un completo cobarde y lo siento mucho por todo eso. Pero prometo hacer lo que sea necesario para arreglar mis errores, porque no quiero que nos alejemos así.

A sus palabras las siguió un breve silencio.

—Muy bien, disculpas aceptadas —Suga volvió a girar la silla hasta quedar frente al escritorio y tomó un bolígrafo para hacer unas anotaciones—. Ya hablaste y ya te escuché, ahora puedes irte.

Daichi no se movió. Se quedó ahí de pie, contemplándolo, sintiendo que un abismo los separaba más allá de los treinta centímetros reales que había entre los dos. Mientras los segundos pasaban y la angustia estrujaba su garganta, pensó en mil formas para construir un puente que atravesara ese abismo, una escalera, algo, lo que fuera, que los volviera a conectar, que cerrara la distancia para siempre.

Y de golpe la respuesta llegó. Era tan sencilla que no podía creer no haberla visto antes. No se trataba de reducir el abismo, si no de lanzarse a él en un salto de fe.

—Cásate conmigo.

El bolígrafo se detuvo de pronto, así como el cuerpo de Koushi, que pareció volverse de piedra. Daichi pudo observar que sus orejas se sonrosaban.

—No digas ridiculeces —murmuró Suga.

—Sabes que lo digo en serio.

—Y tú sabes que no podemos casarnos en Japón.

—Pero sí podemos adoptarnos —le recordó Daichi—. Te adopto, o tu a mí, me da igual, solo quiero que figuremos en el mismo registro familiar y… ¡Auch! —Se dobló sobre sí mismo al recibir un puñetazo directo al estómago.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —Le espetó Suga, enojado, golpeándolo en el hombro—. Te comportaste como un imbécil durante meses y ni siquiera lo notaste —golpe al pecho—. Me fui de casa y te quedaste con esa fulana y te tardaste tres días en venir. ¡Tres días! —de nuevo golpe al estómago—. ¡Pretendía estar enojado contigo por mucho tiempo y de golpe me pides algo así! ¡Estúpido! ¡Imbécil! ¡Idiota! —Acompañaba cada insulto con un golpe a los hombros de Daichi, que ni siquiera atinaba a defenderse.

—¿Puedo abrazarte? —Preguntó Daichi con prudencia.

—¡No!

—De acuerdo —y lo abrazó.

Suga forcejeó pero no para soltarse, si no para poder seguir pegándole mientras era abrazado.

—¿Crees que así se soluciona todo? —Seguía despotricando—. ¿Que pedir algo así mágicamente arregla las cosas?

—No lo hago con esa intención —Daichi apretó más el abrazo para que dejara de forcejear. A pesar del grueso saco que llevaba Suga, poderlo sentir así de cerca de nuevo lo aliviaba más que los dos mil litros de alcohol que había ingerido los últimos días—. Lo hago porque te amo y quiero estar contigo para siempre. Quiero que todo lo mío sea tuyo legalmente, no solo en las buenas intenciones; quiero que mi número sea el primero que figure en tus contactos de emergencia, y que yo sea por decisión y por ley la persona más cercana a ti, y no me importa si el mundo y la gente en el trabajo se entera, lo que me importa eres tú —Suga se había quedado quieto pero aún podía sentirlo tenso entre sus brazos—. Estás enojado conmigo, lo entiendo y haré lo que sea para compensarlo, pero probablemente no será la última vez que nos enojemos si vamos a pasar toda la vida juntos, casados o no.

Y permanecieron en silencio durante un buen rato. Las manos de Suga colgaban inertes a ambos lados de su cuerpo, sin intención de devolver el estrecho abrazo con el que lo rodeaba Daichi. Sin embargo, estaban tan cerca que ambos podían percibir el latido acelerado en el pecho del otro y la respiración agitada, nerviosa, cargada de emociones.

—Debería adoptarte yo a ti, porque soy el mayor —dijo Suga al fin, apoyando la frente en el hombro de Daichi.

—Sugawara Daichi no suena mal —sonrió y escondió el rostro en el cuello de Koushi, respirando el aroma que desprendía su piel.

—No creo que a tu familia le guste la idea.

—Pues si no quieren que yo cambie de apellido, ellos deberían agregarte a ti a nuestro registro familiar —repuso con calma.

—Esa idea les gustará aún menos, sobre todo a tu madre.

—Pues no pienso " _casarme_ " con ellos, si no contigo, así que su opinión no vale mucho aquí, si no la tuya —se apartó un poco para poder mirarlo a la cara, y sus ojos se encontraron al fin—. ¿Tú quieres que figuremos en el mismo registro familiar?

Suga volvió a apoyar la frente en su hombro.

—Para qué preguntas si ya sabes la respuesta, idiota —musitó con la voz ahogada por hablar contra su ropa.

—Porque quiero oírla de tu boca.

Koushi se incorporó para mirarlo directo a los ojos una vez más.

—¿Qué hay de… Sawada-san? —Preguntó en tono reticente.

Daichi suspiró.

—No pasó nada, Suga, de verdad —repuso—. Sí, al parecer ella estaba interesada en mí y no, yo nunca me había dado cuenta…

—Típico de ti no darte cuenta de esas cosas —masculló por lo bajo.

—Hey, pasé los últimos meses sin darme cuenta lo que pasaba contigo, que eres la persona más cercana a mí —le recordó—. Obviamente iba a pasar por alto lo que pasaba con alguien a quien solo considero y respeto como una colega laboral.

—Tu idiotez fue generaliada, sí —hizo una mueca—. ¿Entonces?

—Entonces… —continuó Daichi—, le expliqué cómo eran las cosas entre tú y yo, y ella se fue en un taxi a su casa. Fin de la historia.

—¿Crees que afecte a tu trabajo? —Se preocupó Suga.

—No lo sé, pero ella al menos me dio su apoyo, es una buena senpai —sonrió ante la mirada agria de Koushi—. ¿Me pegarás de nuevo si te digo que me gusta cuando te pones celoso?

—No tientes tu suerte —lo amenazó—. ¿Y por qué tardaste tanto en venir?

—Bueno… básicamente pasé un día y medio borracho —confesó—. Y luego el primero de Enero fue difícil conseguir boletos hasta Miyagi por los feriados, lo siento —aunque se lo había avisado en el millón y medio de mensajes que le había dejado en el celular y que seguramente Koushi no había visto aún. Había algunos en particular que le había enviado durante su avanzado estado etílico que esperaba poder eliminar a tiempo…

—¿Un día y medio borracho? —Repitió Suga, y el asomo de una sonrisa involuntaria curvó sus labios.

El pecho de Daichi se hinchó al volver a ver esa sonrisa.

—Pues sí, mi pareja acababa de dejarme, ¿qué más querías que hiciera? —Dijo en tono de pretendido drama. Suga se echó a reír por lo bajo y aquel sonido fue música para los oídos de Daichi—. Así que pasé mi cumpleaños y Año Nuevo embriagándome con los chicos que, por cierto, me insultaron y golpearon en tu nombre. Estuve a punto de quedarme sin pareja y sin amigos.

Suga soltó una carcajada más amplia.

—Pasas demasiado tiempo con ellos y te han pegado su exageración —rió.

—Son una mala influencia, sí, pero supongo que así los quiero —asintió y sacó el celular del bolsillo—. Acabo de recordar que debía avisarles que arreglamos las cosas.

—Aún sigo enojado contigo, ¿sabes?

—Cómo olvidarlo —sin dejar de rodearlo con un brazo, tecleó un mensaje para sus amigos y a los pocos segundos recibió una respuesta.

" _Asómense a la ventana_ ", decía el texto de Oikawa.

Daichi cerró los ojos un momento y le mostró el mensaje a Suga, quien alzó las cejas y se apresuró hacia la ventana, abriéndola a pesar del frío invernal. Al momento en que lo escuchó largar una risotada, Daichi lo siguió para ver con qué se encontraba…

Sus cuatro idiotas amigos estaban en la vereda frente a la casa Sugawara, ataviados con chaquetas oscuras, las caras pintadas en blanco y negro y parados en pose como si fueran a…

—Debí verlo venir —murmuró Daichi al recibir otro mensaje de Oikawa que escribía: " _Dile a Suga que esto va dedicado para él, de tu parte y nuestra. Dale play al audio_ ", junto al archivo adjunto.

Al instante comenzaron a sonar los primeros acordes de " _I was made for lovin' you_ ", de Kiss, y los cuatro ridículos en la vereda se pusieron a cantarla prácticamente a capela:

—" _I was made for lovin' you, baby, you were made for lovin' me_ " —Coreaban los cuatro—. " _And I can't get enough of you, baby, can you get enough of me?_ " …

Algunos vecinos se asomaban a sus ventanas para ver de qué se trataba aquel barullo. Daichi quería morirse de vergüenza allí mismo y Suga solo sonreía, siguiendo el ritmo de la canción con la cabeza. En cuanto terminaron de hacer la versión corta, sus amigos se sacaron las chaquetas y quedaron vestidos solos con camisetas deportivas blancas; cada uno llevaba escrita una palabra hasta formar una frase al ponerse uno junto a otro.

—¡Bokuto, eres el signo de pregunta, vas al final! —Lo reprendió Oikawa.

—¡La escritura occidental me confunde! —Se quejó Bokuto a su vez.

—La oriental también, bro —puntualizó Kuroo.

En cuanto Koutaro se ubicó en el lugar indicado, en línea sobre los cuatro se podía leer: " _Get married already, please?_ " (Cásense ya, por favor).

—Juro que no tenía idea de esto —le dijo Daichi a Suga.

—Y si yo me hubiese negado a hablar contigo y medio arreglar las cosas, ¿qué hubiesen hecho ahí afuera estos locos? —Se preguntó Suga, risueño, saludándolos con la mano desde la ventana.

—Supongo que morir de frío y hacer el ridículo lo suficiente hasta que aceptaras hablar conmigo —dedujo Daichi no sin razón.

—A veces no estoy seguro si tenía envidia de ellos por tenerte cerca a ti —comentó Koushi entonces—, o de ti por tenerlos cerca a ellos.

—Bueno, ellos vienen con el combo si te " _casas_ " conmigo —expuso Daichi en tono serio—. Ahí tienes otro beneficio para darme el " _sí, quiero_ ".

—Muy convincente, futuro señor Sugawara —volvió a contemplar a los chicos al otro lado de la calle—. ¿Y por qué habrán elegido un tema de " _Kiss_ "?

Cada uno estaba caracterizado como uno de los integrantes de la mítica banda de música: Oikawa llevaba el maquillaje de " _Spaceman_ ", Kuroo el de " _Catman_ ", Bokuto como " _Starchild_ ", y Ushijima iba de " _Demon_ ". En verdad solo habían ideado el hecho de pintar la frase en sus camisetas con un marcador negro, como apoyo positivo a la reconciliación de sus amigos; pero en medio del proceso a Oikawa se le prendió la lamparita (luego de rayarle la cara a Ushijima apropósito) y terminaron con ese show improvisado.

—¿Quizá sea su no sutil forma de pedir que nos " _besemos_ "? —Sugirió Daichi con pretendida inocencia.

Sin dejar de sonreír, Suga le propinó otro fuerte puñetazo en el hombro antes de tomarlo por el cuello y plantarle un beso en la boca. Al otro lado de la calle se escucharon aplausos.

.

.

.

Media hora más tarde Koushi, Daichi y sus cuatro amigos todos pintarrajeados estaban sentados en la sala de la residencia Sugawara, mientras la abuela Kameko presidía la mesa desde la punta. Oikawa y Ushijima habían viajado a Miyagi para visitar a sus respectivas familias durante los feriados, en tanto Bokuto necesitaba salir un poco de Tokio para alejarse de los líos de prensa relacionados a su club deportivo; Kuroo, por su parte, no pensaba dejar que sus amigos se fueran a ninguna parte sin su apoyo, así que los acompañó para unirse a los descabellados planes que urdía Oikawa en caso de que Suga no aceptara las disculpas de Daichi, y para cuidar de Bokuto y su desastroso ánimo. Akaashi y Kenma habían permanecido en Tokio porque ambos estaban ocupados preparando su tesis de graduación; en tanto Iwaizumi y Shirabu estaban también en Miyagi, pero pretendían mantenerse alejados de cualquiera de los planes ridículos que los habían escuchado idear durante el viaje (Hajime tuvo suficiente con hacerse cargo de los cinco borrachos/resacosos tratando de conseguir boletos para Miyagi un primero de Enero). Y como no podía ser de otra forma, el grupo de amigos pensaba pasar a visitar a la abuela Kameko.

—Me alegra verlos de nuevo a todos, chicos —dijo la mujer una vez que Suga hubiese traído las bebidas calientes de la cocina, ayudado por Daichi.

—Es bueno volver a verla, abuela Kamehameha —dijo Bokuto felizmente.

—Te he visto en la televisión, Koutaro querido —le contó ella—. Déjame decirte que te ves aún más apuesto de lo que eres.

—¿En serio? —Los ojos de Bokuto chispearon y todo su rostro pareció florecer—. ¿Oyeron eso? ¡Me veo como un actor de cine!

—La abuela Kameko no fue tan lejos con el halago, cabeza hueca —replicó Kuroo, riendo.

—¿Se ha encontrado bien, abuela? —Intervino la profunda voz de Ushijima en ese momento.

—He tenido mejores momentos, pero no me voy a quejar teniendo tan agradable compañía solo para mí —sonrió la anciana—. A ti también te he visto en la televisión, Wakatoshi, y te ves increíble.

Oikawa, sentado junto a Ushijima, hizo una mueca inconforme.

—Y qué anillo tan hermoso, cariño —le dijo la mujer a Tooru, mirando el anillo que el chico llevaba en su mano izquierda—. Me alegra ver que tus cosas con Iwa-chan van bien.

—¿Quiere conocer la historia del nombre del anillo, abuela? —Intervino Kuroo con una sonrisa ladina.

—¡No, no quiere! —Se obstinó Oikawa.

Mientras ellos se enfrascaban en una pequeña disputa que se veía muy ridícula dado el maquillaje blanco y negro de sus rostros, Bokuto se removía en su silla como un niño que está a punto de confesarle una travesura a sus padres. Daichi iba a preguntarle qué le pasaba, pero Kameko se le adelantó:

—¿Sucede algo, cariño? —Inquirió mientras extendía una mano para posarla sobre el puño cerrado de Bokuto, que descansaba sobre la mesa.

—Hum, quería su opinión sobre algo… personal —dijo en tono indeciso—. Ya que usted es como un Oráculo.

Todos los demás (salvo Ushijima) se sorprendieron ante aquellas palabras e intercambiaron una mirada grupal.

—¿Quieres hablar a solas con mi abuela, Bokuto? —Le ofreció Koushi con tacto.

Koutaro negó al instante con la cabeza.

—Nah, no hace falta, ellos son como mis hermanos, pueden escuchar lo que sea de mí —replicó Bokuto—. Y tú eres como mi cuñado, así que es lo mismo.

—¿Podemos adoptarlo a él también? —Le murmuró Suga a Daichi por lo bajo, al tiempo que Koutaro clavaba sus enormes ojos ambarinos en la anciana del grupo.

—Abuela Kameko… ¿cómo hago para que al resto del mundo no le importe que estoy enamorado de un chico?

Hubo una pausa prolongada mientras sus amigos lo observaban con empatía.

—Nunca podrás contentar a todo el mundo, querido —repuso la anciana tras darle un sorbo a su taza de té—. Siempre habrá gente en contra de lo que tu decidas, sea lo que sea, pero también siempre habrá gente a favor, por poca que sea.

—Pero me quieren obligar a decidir entre Akaashi y el volleyball —farfulló Bokuto haciendo un mohín enfurruñado.

—Eso no está bien.

—No, no lo está —meneó la cabeza—. Es como obligarme a decidir entre mi pulmón derecho y el izquierdo, ¡los necesito a ambos!

—No tienes que hacer eso, querido Koutaro —la anciana le dio otro cariñoso apretón en la mano.

—Por eso quiero saber cómo hace usted para que no le importe que los chicos salgamos con otros chicos —quiso saber Bokuto, interesado—. ¡Hasta parece gustarle la idea! —Suga largó un resoplido por lo bajo—. ¡Y usted es una señora de otra generación! ¿Cómo es así usted? ¡Tal vez pueda enseñarle el secreto al resto y así dejo de disgustarles!

La abuela Kameko dejó escapar una ligera risa.

—No hay secreto, cariño, lo importante es vivir y dejar vivir, y ser feliz si el resto es feliz de la manera que decidan serlo —le explicó con sencillez—. Pero la gente suele ser complicada, no como tú que eres una persona simple y cariñosa, por eso nunca los entenderás, ni ellos a ti —le sonrió con calidez—. ¿Acaso buscas hacerle daño a alguien?

—Pues no, solo quiero jugar al volleyball y hacerme viejo junto a Akaashi —respondió Bokuto—. Pero hay gente que parece dañarle que yo quiera eso.

—Esa gente está dañada de por sí, cariño, no les des importancia —le dio otro sorbo a su té—. Son personas tristes y quieren que el resto esté triste como ellos.

Bokuto asintió, reconfortado al escuchar la opinión de alguien tan mayor sobre un tema así.

—Pero igual me van a pedir una decisión entre el volleyball y Akaashi —puntualizó con pesar—. ¿Qué haré entonces?

La abuela Kameko se acomodó mejor en su silla de ruedas.

—Irte del lugar y del lado de las personas que te obligan a tomar una decisión tan estúpida —contestó sin más vueltas—. Tu club actual no es el único club de volley del país ni del mundo, ¿verdad?

Y cuando Bokuto volvió a sonreír con todas las ganas, Daichi se alegró de que aquella tarde Suga no hubiese sido el único en recuperar la sonrisa genuina.

—Ahora que el tema serio está cerrado… —Dijo Oikawa de pronto—. ¿Podemos tomarnos un minuto para analizar el hecho de que Bokuto sabe usar la palabra " _Oráculo_ "?

.

.

.

Los días feriados en Miyagi pasaron rápidamente y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los chicos por fin regresaron a Tokio, volviendo a la ajetreada rutina habitual de cada uno. Una vez frente a la puerta del departamento que compartían, Daichi y Suga se detuvieron un momento antes de entrar, como si el eco de la última escena que vivieron allí aún reverberara entre las paredes del pasillo.

—¿Debería levantarte en brazos para entrar? —Propuso Daichi.

—¿Por qué tú a mí y no yo a ti? —Suga alzó una ceja.

—Como prefieras, no pienso negarte nada.

—Eso suena prometedor —le dio un apretón al trasero, sin importarle que estuviesen en el pasillo—. Pero aún no estamos casados, así que no hay necesidad de ceremonia de entrada al hogar.

—Estás volviendo a casa conmigo, para mí es suficiente razón para ceremonia —lo contradijo con expresión solemne.

Suga sonrió de lado, abrió la puerta y tomó a Daichi por el cuello de la chaqueta para arrastrarlo con él hacia el interior de su hogar. El lugar estaba frío y en penumbras, como triste, pero no prestaron demasiada atención a ello. Una vez dentro, Koushi se apoyó contra la puerta hasta cerrarla y tiró de Daichi para que se pegara a sí mismo, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos antes de besarlo.

—Ya puedes alzarme en brazos y darme una bienvenida que borre la última despedida —le dijo contra los labios, juguetón.

Daichi estaba tan aliviado de estar allí de nuevo con Suga, teniéndolo solo para sí mismo, que las palabras no afloraban por su garganta atenazada. Lo abrazó con fuerza mientras se besaban, aferrándose a él como si no quisiera dejarlo ir nunca, buscando borrar de su pecho la sensación que lo comprimió al ver la espalda de Koushi alejándose aquella noche. Se tambalearon en el recibidor al tratar de quitarse los zapatos sin dejar de besarse, y la risa de Suga fue nuevamente música para los oídos de Daichi.

—Extrañé tu risa —musitó Daichi mientras se ayudaban a desvestirse uno al otro y los abrigos caían desordenados al suelo.

—Yo extrañé tus gemidos —murmuró Suga, al tiempo que suéter y camisas seguían el mismo destino que las chaquetas enredadas a sus pies.

—Estoy siendo serio aquí —rió por lo bajo.

—Y yo también —le mordisqueó el labio inferior mientras tiraba de su cinto para quitárselo, deshaciéndose de los pantalones con presteza.

—Te amo —susurró dando pasos hacia atrás, presionado por el avance de Suga.

—Y yo amo tus gemidos —sonrió al escucharlo resoplar y, apoyando una mano en su pecho, lo empujó suavemente.

La parte trasera de las piernas de Daichi toparon contra uno de los puf de su diminuta sala de estar, por lo que perdió el equilibrio y cayó allí sentado. Sin perder tiempo, Koushi se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y se inclinó para retomar el beso.

¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que compartieron intimidad sin reparos ni horarios? Daichi no lo recordaba. ¿Semanas? ¿Un mes? ¿Quizá dos? Pues a su cuerpo se le antojaba que había pasado una eternidad, y cada uno de sus poros reclamaba por el contacto con la piel cálida de Suga. Pronto no hubo ropa que oficiara de barrera entre sus cuerpos, y el calor de ambos se mezcló hasta volverse uno solo. Los labios de Daichi dejaron la boca de Suga para trasladarse a su cuello, lamiendo y mordiendo mientras sus manos reptaban por su espalda, trazando senderos de fuego sobre los que Suga se arqueaba, antes de descender hacia la suave piel de su trasero. Una vez más Koushi le puso una mano en el pecho para obligarlo a reclinarse hacia atrás, al tiempo que él se estiraba hacia un costado, rebuscando algo entre sus pantalones caídos. El movimiento hacía que sus caderas se frotaran con fuerza, y Daichi cerró los ojos un momento para disfrutar de la sensación, ahogándose en el calor que surgía del centro de su propio cuerpo. Cuando volvió a acomodarse bien sobre Daichi, Suga esbozaba una sonrisa traviesa, trayendo un paquete de condón entre los dientes. Mientras las manos de Daichi no cesaban el recorrido por los contornos del cuerpo de su compañero, Koushi se las arregló para ponerle el condón.

—Espera… —Murmuró Daichi al sentir los dedos de Suga sobre su miembro—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

—¿Temes que te duela? —Se burló Suga.

—No a mí, si no a…

—Shh —le chistó, lamiéndole la boca antes de empujarlo hacia atrás una vez más—. Dijiste que no me negarías nada.

Daichi asintió y tragó con fuerza antes de dejarse hacer. Con suavidad, Suga se acomodó sobre la erección de su compañero, guiándolo con su propia mano hacia su interior. Su cuerpo se rebeló un tanto ante la invasión, y Daichi observó con preocupación la mueca en el rostro de Koushi, sintiéndose culpable por el increíble placer que estaba experimentando. Estiró un mano para acariciar una mejilla de Suga, quien inclinó el rostro sobre el cariñoso contacto, manteniendo los ojos cerrados. Su pecho subía y bajaba al compás de su respiración agitada mientras continuaba con su tarea lentamente. Daichi se contenía porque no quería hacer nada que pudiera dañarlo, pero llegó un momento en que el instinto se sobrepuso al raciocinio y movió las caderas hacia arriba, buscando impulsivamente hundirse más en aquel cuerpo que quería reclamar como suyo. Suga dejó escapar un jadeo de sorpresa que se convirtió en gemido quejumbroso al acoplarse a la cadencia del movimiento de Daichi. Las manos de este último abandonaron el rostro de Koushi para bajar hacia su cadera, aferrándola con firmeza para guiar el ritmo de su unión. Aprovechando la inclinación de su compañero, Daichi se incorporó un poco para lamer los pezones de Suga, al tiempo que los quejidos de Koushi mutaban en gemidos de placer, y el movimiento de sus cuerpos chocando entre sí se volvía frenético. Rodaron y cayeron al suelo, y ahora Daichi se encontraba sobre Suga. Todo era piel sobre piel, jadeos y gemidos tapados con besos mientras el ritmo no hacía más que aumentar, hasta que por fin el cúmulo de placer estalló en oleadas que viajaron como estremecimientos por cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas. Cuando el temblor pasó, ambos se quedaron allí en el suelo, aún unidos y entrelazados, recuperando el aliento de a poco.

—Te amo —repitió Daichi estrechando el cuerpo de Suga contra el suyo.

—Y yo a ti —repuso Koushi, satisfecho y feliz, antes de agregar:— ¿Eso que hay en el techo es chocolate?

.

.

.

Una vez más los horarios del grupo de amigos iban a ser difíciles de coincidir para verse a menudo, pero se pusieron de acuerdo como pudieron para mantener el contacto. Lo primero era asistir al partido final del torneo de volleyball en el que se enfrentarían el equipo de Ushijima y el de Bokuto, aunque a este último no lo hubiesen elegido como titular. Kuroo y los demás trataban de animarlo como podían, pero había un nuevo obstáculo que les complicaba la tarea: Bokuto no demostraba su desánimo. Era tan atípico no verlo hacer melodramas ni quejarse a voz en cuello de sus desgracias, que los demás estaban francamente desconcertados y no sabían cómo proceder. De algún modo, para todos resultaba más difícil lidiar con aquel Bokuto que pretendía que todo estaba bien mientras esbozaba sonrisas plásticas y miradas apagadas, que con el Bokuto habitual que hacía berrinches infantiles por cualquier cosa.

—Es extraño que de golpe quiera verse " _maduro_ " —opinó Kuroo de camino al estadio donde se llevaría a cabo el encuentro deportivo—. Quizá se golpeó la cabeza y por eso actúa así…

—Dejemos claro algo: Bokuto ya venía con la cabeza golpeada desde niño, por eso es así —indicó Oikawa—. Quizá con el nuevo golpe se le arreglaron las ideas y por eso ahora se comporta como un adulto promedio. Entonces solo necesita que lo golpeemos de nuevo para que vuelva a su estado pseudo-natural.

—Déjenlo en paz, está tratando de hacer lo mejor que puede con lo que sucede —les advirtió Daichi—. Aunque como siga así mucho tiempo, usaré esa cinta adhesiva de nuevo.

Los tres iban caminando a la par por las atestadas y destempladas calles de Tokio. Enero avanzaba y el frío se recrudecía, por lo que blanquecinas volutas de aliento flotaban alrededor de los chicos a medida que continuaban hablando sobre el estado anímico de su amigo. Unos pasos por detrás de ellos iban Iwaizumi y Suga, charlando sobre trabajo y volleyball, y un poco rezagado iba Kenma, siguiendo a la procesión mientras jugaba en su PSP; no se había perdido únicamente porque Yuu se había retrasado junto con él por ir jugando en su propia consola portátil, mientras Miyuki los guiaba a ambos sosteniéndolos por el codo. Tomaron el metro e hicieron tres combinaciones hasta llegar al estadio en cuestión, adonde llegaron cuarenta minutos más tarde. El lugar ya estaba repleto de gente, y Shirabu, Goshiki, Sumire y Akaashi los estaban esperando en la hilera de asientos que habían reservado; a este último lo acompañaba un pequeño muy parecido a él, que se paraba sobre su asiento para poder ver bien la cancha y estiraba el cuello como buscando a alguien.

—¿Boku-tan? —Decía el niño cuando los demás llegaron junto a ellos.

—¡Qué adorable! —Comentó Miyuki en cuanto lo vio, sentándose entre Sumire y Akaashi para poder jugar con el pequeño Momo.

—¿Cómo sabemos a qué equipo apoyamos? —Quiso saber Yuu mientras todos tomaban asiento.

—Muy fácil: siempre apoyas al equipo en el que no está Ushijima, no importa cuál sea —repuso Oikawa, ganándose una mirada huraña de parte de Shirabu.

—No seas mentiroso, en el partido de Karasuno contra Shiratorizawa no apoyabas a ninguno de los dos —le recordó Iwaizumi.

—Duh, apoyaba al asteroide, Iwa-chan.

A pesar de que su mente y la de Suga volaban momentáneamente hacia aquella lejana fecha en la que pasaron a las nacionales con su equipo, Daichi no pudo evitar extrañarse y preguntar:

—¿Qué asteroide?

—El que esperaba que cayera en la cancha para que los matara a todos —aclaró Oikawa y, tras unos segundos, carraspeó al percatarse de la mirada del resto—. O también servía si solo suspendían el partido por ello, claro.

Todavía faltaban veinte minutos para que iniciara el partido, y en ese tiempo también llegaron Hinata y Kageyama (peleando porque aparentemente el primero apoyaba al equipo de Bokuto y el segundo al de Ushijima), junto con Yamaguchi, Tsukishima y Lev. Recién en ese momento Kuroo cayó en la cuenta de que había invitado a Yaku al evento, y que se reencontraría con todos ellos así de golpe. Esperaba que con los años Lev hubiese aprendido a no hacer comentarios estúpidos sobre la estatura de la gente, aunque sinceramente lo dudaba; era como pedir que Bokuto con los años dejara de… bueno, de ser Bokuto. Casi como si lo hubiera conjurado con la mente, Yaku apareció entre la muchedumbre acompañado por Konoha y Yukie, a quienes se había encontrado en la entrada.

—¡No has cambiado nada con los años, Yaku-san, sobre todo de estatura!

Y ahí iban las pocas esperanzas de Kuroo. Escondiendo una sonrisa ante la mirada asesina de Morisuke (Kenma y Yuu estaban sentados en medio, por lo cual no alcanzaba a lanzarle una patada a Lev), todos terminaron de saludarse y se acomodaron para ver el ingreso de los jugadores en la cancha, entre aplausos y vítores de ambos bandos. Para todo el grupo de amigos fue como recibir un pequeño e invisible puñetazo en el estómago ver a Bokuto ir a sentarse en la banca de suplentes, mientras los demás se desplegaban en sus respectivas posiciones en la cancha.

—Bokuto debería estar en el lugar de ese imbécil —murmuró Kuroo al ver a Miyamoto Shinichi, el as del equipo de Bokuto, ese a quien Koutaro había superado durante el corto tiempo que fue el nuevo rematador oficial.

Todos sospechaban que había sido él, Miyamoto, quien filtró las imágenes de Bokuto y Akaashi, porque fue el único beneficiado con el escándalo. Sin embargo, no había forma de probarlo más que por sus comentarios mordaces hacia Koutaro, siempre que nadie más lo escuchara, pues en las entrevistas recientes el muy hipócrita se deshacía en comentarios de apoyo hacia su compañero  _diferente_.

" _Diferente te va quedar la cara el día que te agarremos entre todos_ ", había soltado Daichi la tarde que escucharon esa entrevista en la televisión.

—Aghhhh, ese estúpido me está haciendo hinchar por Ushijima solo para verlo perder a él —rezongó Oikawa con la vista clavada en Miyamoto, al tiempo que el partido daba comienzo.

A pesar de que ambos equipos eran muy buenos y que con el correr de los sets se sucedieron muy buenas jugadas, el partido no estaba tan emocionante como hubiesen esperado ver. A partir del tercer set el equipo de Ushijima comenzó a imponer su ventaja de forma implacable, y llegado el cuarto ya resultaba casi obvio que ellos ganarían. Los chicos estaban divididos entre el apoyo a la victoria de Ushijima (salvo Oikawa), y la pena porque Bokuto no hubiese logrado pisar la cancha durante todo el transcurso de aquella final, al menos para reivindicar su figura como deportista profesional. No obstante, hubo un giro inesperado y repentino.

Todos los espectadores podían apreciar a través de las cámaras que los jugadores de ambos bandos a veces decían algo a sus contrincantes al otro lado de la red, era algo normal en cualquier encuentro deportivo. Los chicos incluso suponían que Miyamoto debía haber intentado provocar a Ushijima, pero " _ese cabeza de piedra_ " tenía menos reacción que un gas inerte, en palabras de Tooru. Y aún así, de pronto todo se desencadenó con la velocidad de un huracán.

—Es una lástima que no pudieras enfrentarte a tu amiguito el marica —le dijo Miyamoto a Ushijima por lo bajo, enfrentados en la misma posición a cada lado de la red, antes de que se diera un nuevo servicio.

Era la primera vez en la noche que le mencionaba a Bokuto pero, una vez más, Ushijima no le respondió nada. Lo observó de forma implacable y acomodó su postura al escuchar el pitido del árbitro, sin apartar los ojos de Miyamoto por un instante. La pelota, por primerísima primera vez, había pasado a segundo lugar en su mente durante un partido. La jugada fue larga pero rápida, intensa, agotadora; hubieron varias salvadas de último momento, corridas desesperadas, chirridos de suelas derrapando contra el suelo, la transpiración corriendo por los rostros mientras nadie apartaba la vista del balón. Nadie, salvo Ushijima. A pesar de estar concentrado en la jugada y haber rematado tres veces que fueron salvadas por el libero rival, los ojos de Wakatoshi seguían un solo objetivo en la cancha. Durante unos momentos lo perdió de vista, tapado por el muro de los bloqueadores preparados para inhibir el siguiente remate de Ushijima, y entonces lo entrevió, al tiempo que escuchaba a Bokuto alentándolo a él mismo. Ese idiota, que aún en medio de un partido decisivo se dedicaba a echarle porras a su amigo del equipo contrincante. La pelota voló hacia la mano de Ushijima, quien saltó su altura máxima enfrentando a los bloqueadores que buscaban impedirle el paso aéreo; pero no había muro humano capaz de resistir el siguiente zurdazo de Wakatoshi, que fue como un bombazo a estamparse violentamente contra la cara de Miyamoto. El muchacho perdió el equilibrio abruptamente y chocó contra el poste de la red antes de desparramarse en el suelo.

Un silencio de sepulcro inundó el recinto durante unos escasos segundos, antes de que todo el mundo se pusiera en acción de inmediato para asistir al caído. Los golpes en la cara eran algo habitual en el volleyball (si lo sabría Hinata, ahí sentado en la tribuna), aunque la mayor parte de las veces no revestían gravedad. Sin embargo, la nariz de Miyamoto se volvió una cascada de sangre al haberse partido, y tuvieron que sacarlo de la cancha para detener la hemorragia. Durante el tiempo fuera que se sucedió, Ushijima pareció volverse de piedra ahí en la cancha. Pasaron los minutos y el partido debió reanudarse, pero Miyamoto no podía volver aún porque el hematoma había alcanzado su ojo derecho y debían tratarlo. Debían suplantarlo hasta que pudiese reincorporarse y, por supuesto, quien entró en su lugar fue Bokuto.

—¿Supone poco espíritu deportivo de mi parte si me alegro de la desgracia de ese imbécil? —Se preguntó Kuroo.

—Pues seremos los dos culpables por lo mismo —lo apoyó Oikawa.

—Tres —intervino Daichi, a su lado.

A pesar del breve estupor producto del accidente, el público estaba más que listo para que el partido se reanudara. Cuando su mente se decidió a reaccionar, Ushijima se acercó para pedir disculpas antes de que continuara el encuentro. Bokuto parecía un poco complicado internamente, porque estaba feliz de entrar a la cancha (y del pelotazo en la cara a Miyamoto), pero era una razón un poco triste para salir a lucirse. Aún así, en cuanto puso un pie dentro de las los límites de la cancha, sus tribulaciones se desvanecieron.

—Deberé vencerte, Ushibro —sonrió Bokuto, enfrentando confiado a Wakatoshi al otro lado de la red.

—Buena suerte intentándolo —asintió Ushijima, sincero.

A partir de entonces el partido se puso mucho más reñido y emocionante, en un tire y afloje de fuerzas y voluntades de ambos equipos, motivados por la potente rivalidad amistosa de ambos ases.

—¡Ahora ya podemos usar las camisetas! —Dijo Kuro entonces, codeando a Oikawa y Daichi, a ambos lados suyos.

Los tres se quitaron la chaqueta deportiva y quedaron en camiseta, cada uno con un " _Hey_ " escrito en el pecho, conformando entre los tres el " _¡Hey, hey, heeey!_ " de Bokuto. Cada vez que Koutaro remataba, sus amigos se ponían de pie haciendo la ola y exclamando su frase característica. Cuando remataba Ushijima, en cambio, se daban la vuelta porque en la espalda cada uno tenía escrito una palabra de la frase " _Muu, muu, ¡hurra!_ "; aunque Oikawa se resistía a girarse cada vez que tocaba, y luego de acompañar a sus amigos con la exclamación, agregaba un fuerte: " _¡Te hubieses quedado en Shiratorizawa!_ ".

Finalmente, y gracias a la ventaja en el marcador acarreada de sets anteriores, el equipo de Ushijima venció. Sin embargo, y a pesar de no haber ganado numéricamente el partido, Bokuto sí había salido victorioso en cuanto a lo personal, pues una vez más el público aplaudió y vitoreó sus mejores jugadas, sin importarles nada más que su desempeño como jugador dentro de la cancha.

Akaashi había llevado a Momo no solo porque el niño quería ver a su tío Bokuto jugar, si no porque también sabía que Koutaro estaba afectado por esa pequeña tribuna de chicos que solían ir a verlo jugar, y que hacía un par de fechas (después del escándalo) ya no aparecían en los partidos acompañados por sus padres. Y sin embargo, los niños sí hicieron su aparición en el partido de aquel día, e incluso se quedaron a esperar la salida de los jugadores para saludar a Bokuto.

—¡Tuvimos un campamento deportivo y por eso no pudimos venir las últimas veces! —Le explicó el niño con entusiasmo, luego de que Koutaro le firmara una gorra—. ¡Incluso entrené para hacer tu remate cruzado!

Bokuto lo contemplaba con una sonrisa alelada mientras el pequeño seguía entretenido con su cháchara, y entonces levantó la vista para encontrarse con la mirada del padre del chico, esperando ver algún gesto de desagrado o seriedad. Pero el hombre solo le sonreía con amabilidad, apoyando la mano sobre el hombro de su hijo.

—Eres bueno en lo tuyo, chico, esperamos que nos hagas ganar la próxima temporada —le dijo alegremente, antes de casi arrastrar a su entusiasta hijo para que le permitiera a otros seguidores poder saludar a sus estrellas.

Aquella noche no tuvo festejo de equipo por una victoria dentro de la cancha, pero Bokuto sí pudo irse a festejar su victoria fuera de ella.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente la emoción del partido y sus consecuencias parecían tan lejanas como si hubiesen ocurrido el año anterior, mientras todos volvían a su rutina diaria y los horarios ajetreados. Ushijima, especialmente, pasó su día en el internado con la cabeza en cualquier lado, lo cual era extraño en él. No cometió ninguna equivocación, pero su ánimo se percibía raro. Cuando terminó con su turno ya caía la noche y enfiló hacia los dormitorios universitarios en soledad con sus pensamientos (Oikawa lo insultó al aire durante media hora porque habían quedado para irse juntos y al final Wakatoshi nunca lo esperó).

El aire estaba helado y algunos copos de nieve se arremolinaban entre las esporádicas brisas de aire invernal, pero Ushijima iba con el abrigo en la mano y la mente en Saturno, ajeno al clima, al ambiente y a la gente que lo rodeaba. Al llegar a su dormitorio compartido abrió la puerta y encontró a Shirabu estudiando con Goshiki; o más bien, a Shirabu torturando a Goshiki.

—No solo eres el heredero del puesto de Bokuto-san en la cancha —estaba espetándole Kenjiro—, ¡también eres heredero de sus incapacidades matemáticas, cabeza hueca! —Tenía estirados los brazos por encima de la mesa repleta de libros, para tomarlo por el cuello del suéter y sacudirlo—. ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que explicarte la misma estupidez para que entre en ese cerebro de roca basáltica?!

—¡Prometo que solo una vez más!

—¡Eso mismo dijiste las últimas veinte veces, pre-boceto de ser unineuronal!

Ushijima permaneció junto a la puerta abierta observando la escena y siendo completamente ignorado. Luego de su regreso a la Universidad había logrado que lo reubicaran en el mismo dormitorio que Shirabu (para quien fue toda una sorpresa el hecho y pareció en estado de shock durante días, por una presumible felicidad mal exteriorizada), y eso conllevaba tener metido allí a Goshiki más de una vez, porque el muchacho también tenía problemas con algunas materias en las que no podía desaprobar para no perder su puesto en el equipo deportivo. Shirabu nuevamente oficiaba de tutor en época de apuros, con sus métodos no muy pedagógicos. A Ushijima no le molestaba la presencia de Goshiki por sí mismo, si no porque solía interferir con sus ganas de llegar al dormitorio y echarse sobre Shirabu para quitarse el cansancio del día sobre su falda.

—Ya regresé —anunció Wakatoshi al pasar dentro de la habitación.

—¡Buenas, Ushijima-san! —Lo saludó Goshiki, aliviado de tener un testigo que lo salvaría de ser asesinado por Shirabu.

—Bienvenido, Ushijima-san —dijo Kenjiro a su vez y le lanzó una goma de borrar por la cabeza a Goshiki para que le prestara atención a su siguiente explicación.

Ambos estaban sentados sobre cojines en el suelo y la espalda de Shirabu estaba casi pegada al borde de la cama de Ushijima, por lo que este último fue y se sentó allí, ubicando las piernas a ambos lados de Kenjiro de forma deliberada. Shirabu no pareció incómodo para nada ante aquel gesto y continuó con sus indicaciones, mientras Goshiki se volvía a hacer mil preguntas internas sobre la clase de relación que mantenían sus dos senpais. Nunca había reparado mucho en ello, pero desde el regreso de Ushijima desde Estados Unidos que había notado algo raro en la forma en que se movían uno alrededor del otro. Era casi como si no pudiesen evitar el contacto, por más que fuese solo un roce de codos o de rodillas, pero siempre parecían en constante roce, como dos imanes atraídos incesantemente. Sin embargo, suponía que si preguntaba al respecto en voz alta Shirabu le separaría la cabeza del cuello, y esa no era una situación muy deseable. Agobiado por las duras lecciones de Kenjiro y por la penetrante mirada de Ushijima, Tsutomu no tardó en excusarse y huir hacia su propio dormitorio. En cuanto la puerta se cerró detrás de él, Ushijima tomó a Shirabu por la cintura y lo sentó sobre su falda, recargando el pecho sobre la espalda del chico, para luego rodearlo con sus brazos y apoyar la frente en su hombro.

—¿Cansado? —Preguntó Kenjiro, pasándole los dedos por el cabello.

—Shirabu, necesito tu opinión.

—Dime.

Breve pausa.

—¿Soy una mala persona? —Preguntó Wakatoshi finalmente.

A pesar de la seriedad del planteo, Shirabu no pudo evitar largar una risa involuntaria. Solo Jesucristo o Buda eran menos malos que Ushijima, pero suponía que responderle así no serviría para aclarar sus dudas, seas cuales fueran.

—No, no lo eres —repuso Shirabu, esperando que no le hubiese hecho la misma pregunta a Oikawa—. ¿Por qué crees eso?

—Me siento culpable por lo de ayer.

—¿Ayer? —Repitió, extrañado—. Ah, ¿te refieres al accidente de Miyamoto?

—Sí.

—Fue eso, un accidente —continuó acariciándole el cabello, pues Ushijima aún no levantaba la cabeza—. No es la primera vez que le das un pelotazo en la cara a alguien, solo tuvo mala suerte de golpearse con el poste también —se abstuvo de decirle que él mismo le hubiese rematado la cara contra el poste directamente.

—Sé que fue un accidente —afirmó Ushijima.

—¿Entonces?

Otra pausa.

—Es que no me siento arrepentido de haberle provocado daño —confesó Wakatoshi.

—¿Querías dañarlo?

—Sí —confirmó sin más—. No como rival deportivo, porque no me interesa ganar un partido al dañar a un rival, eso es sucio —continuó diciendo—. Pero quería dañarlo como… como… —parecía no encontrar las palabras exactas.

—Como individuo, como el idiota que es por haber lastimado a uno de tus amigos —dijo Shirabu por él.

—Eso mismo —levantó la cabeza al fin—. Quería hacerle daño, una parte de mí se alegró de hacerle daño —dudó—. Eso es malo, ¿no?

Shirabu consideró que Ushijima debería estar teniendo esa confesión espiritual con alguien menos malicioso que él mismo, pero igual se alegraba de ser el receptor de la confianza de Wakatoshi en cuanto a sus preocupaciones personales.

—No tiene nada que ver contigo como deportista, porque es normal querer defender a tus amigos, Ushijima-san —dijo Shirabu, tratando de usar las palabras correctas para no decirle abiertamente que estaba perfecto querer sacarle los globos oculares con una cuchara a quien se atreviera a dañar a alguien preciado para uno—. Dicen que la venganza no es buena —se abstuvo de añadir " _lo dicen los débiles_ "—, pero es normal sentir deseos de venganza de vez en cuando, sobre todo si dañan a alguien que aprecias. No eres una mala persona, te lo aseguro. Y mataré al que diga lo contrario.

Ushijima asintió, taciturno.

—Gracias por confiar en mí —dijo entonces.

Shirabu sonrió de lado.

—Bueno, siempre que tengas dudas sobre tu maldad personal —replicó—, recuerda que soy peor que tú, mucho, un montón, y aún así estás conmigo, ¿no?

—Tú eres bueno —lo contradijo Wakatoshi sin dudarlo.

Shirabu hizo una mueca. Si no había matado a nadie aún era porque todavía no era legal ni obtendría más beneficios que perjuicios de ello, pero la lista de sus posibles víctimas iba la par de la lista de Arya Stark.

—Gracias por confiar en mí —repuso Kenjiro a su vez, y Wakatoshi asintió antes de echarse sobre la cama y arrastralo con él—. ¿Ushijima-san?

—Quiero dormir una siesta antes de cenar.

Shirabu también asintió en silencio, mientras trataba de asumir que se había vuelto una especie de osito de peluche para Ushijima, quien hacía semanas lo usaba para dormir tranquilo mientras lo mantenía abrazado a cualquier hora del día. No es que Kenjiro se quejara, por el contrario, pero le llamaba la atención ser el remanso de paz de alguien, cuando su propia personalidad interior era un volcán de violencia a punto de erupcionar constantemente. La respiración de Ushijima se volvió profunda y acompasada a los pocos segundos, su expresión dormida era calmada, casi angelical. Parecía francamente absurdo que un solo gramo de su enorme cuerpo albergara la más mínima célula de maldad, por mucho que él se preocupara al respecto. Shirabu se quedó un buen rato pensando en las contradicciones del mundo, acariciándole el cabello hasta quedarse dormido él también.

.

.

.

El letargo temporal de inicio de año quedó atrás, y el tiempo comenzó a pasar a toda velocidad una vez más, o al menos así lo percibían los chicos. Febrero estaba cada vez más cerca y muchas tiendas ya mostraban sus adornos y productos de San Valentín. El grupo de amigos estaba tan atareado que a penas y tenían tiempo de reunirse, pero habían encontrado un modo extraño de pasar tiempo de calidad juntos: tomar un curso de cocina juntos, los martes y jueves por la tarde.

—¿Me recuerdan por qué decidimos tomar la clase de gastronomía italiana? —Preguntó Oikawa mientras luchaba por cortar un salmón en láminas.

—Porque era la única clase que coincidía con el horario libre de todos —repuso Kuroo, que mezclaba aceite de oliva y jugo de limón en un bowl.

—En verdad era esto o el curso de Feng Shui evolutivo —puntualizó Daichi, preparando las ramas de ciboulette—. Y ese curso suena mejor para cuando tengamos unos cincuenta años.

—¿Hoy ya aprenderemos a hacer pizza? —Bokuto formulaba la misma pregunta todo el tiempo.

Ushijima, por su parte, trataba de conversar poco porque la maestra del curso estaba fascinada con su tono de voz, y cada vez que lo escuchaba hablar trataba de enseñarle palabras en italiano para que se las repitiera con su profunda voz. " _Mio caro_ ", repetía la mujer cada vez que Wakatoshi llegaba al curso con sus amigos. Oikawa aprovechó para averiguar cómo se decía " _Vaca_ " en otro idioma, y estuvo varios días molestando a Ushijima llamándolo " _Mucca_ " cuando se cruzaban en el internado del hospital, imitando el tono chillón de la profesora del curso.

—Hoy aprenderemos a hacer  _Carpaccio_  y  _Vitello tonnato_  —dijo la profesora en su acento extraño, al pasar junto a la mesa de los chicos y escuchar la pregunta de Koutaro.

—Buuu… —Refunfuñó Bokuto por lo bajo.

—¿Para qué quieres aprender a hacer pizza si puedes pedirla, bro? —Inquirió Kuroo.

Koutaro los acompañaba al curso más para probar los platos que para aprender y participar en la elaboración (por su casi nula capacidad culinaria), pero últimamente parecía interesado en aprender alguna que otra cosa.

—Quiero cocinarle algo a Akaashi —explicó el muchacho, que había levantado un enorme cuchillo para cortar las verduras de la salsa de Vitello Tonnato, y Daichi se apresuró a quitárselo de las manos.

—¿Acaso quieres matarlo? —Intervino Oikawa.

—¡Claro que no!

—Entonces prepárale unas tostadas con mantequilla —le aconsejó Tooru—. Ese es tu nivel de dificultad aprobado en la cocina, y dudo que Akaashi muera intoxicado con un platillo así —pausa—. Recuerda revisar la fecha de caducidad de la mantequilla, claro.

—Quiero cocinarle algo rico para que se ponga contento —insistió Bokuto—. Últimamente lo veo desanimado.

—Está por presentar su tesis, bro, claro que está estresado y desanimado —opinó Kuroo, tratando de desviar la preocupación de su amigo—. Kenma está igual, y no hay pastel de manzana que lo anime.

Bokuto meneó la cabeza y no respondió nada. Sabía que Akaashi estaba agobiado por cuestiones académicas, pero también notaba que no era lo único que lo tenía un tanto cabizbajo. Después de aquella final de torneo de volleyball, Koutaro había sido entrevistado varias veces y en todos los casos, cuando le preguntaron, aceptó felizmente que tenía un relación con otro hombre. Al final, su club deportivo lo había desvinculado. Bokuto no se había deprimido tanto por ello, más bien se sintió aliviado ante el hecho. Volvió a jugar para el equipo universitario sin más presiones que entrenamientos duros y resultados positivos en la cancha, pero ya nadie le marcaba qué hacer o no con su vida personal. Akaashi, sin embargo, pareció más afectado que el mismo Bokuto ante las circunstancias, aunque nunca dijo nada en voz alta, pero para Koutaro resultaba evidente.

—Él ha sido siempre quien me ha animado y ayudado con mis bajones —siguió diciendo Bokuto, casi quemándose las cejas al encender el fuego para poner a hervir la carne de ternera—. Quiero ser yo quien lo ayude con su desánimo esta vez.

Los demás asintieron, apoyando la idea de su amigo.

—Sería mejor que pruebes con onigiris, son más fáciles de hacer y Akaashi los adora —consideró Daichi, apartando a Bokuto de los quemadores de la cocina.

—Estás bromeando, ¿verdad? —Dijo Kuroo entonces—. ¿Acaso no recuerdas los onigiris que hizo Bokuto aquella vez? Eran como un diamante y no precisamente por ser preciosos, si no porque eran durísimos.

—Cierto… —musitó Daichi, rememorando vagamente una noche lejana cualquiera en la que se pusieron a batear los onigiris que había hecho Koutaro.

—No quiero hacerle algo que ya ha comido mucho —expuso Bokuto—. Quiero sorprenderlo con algo nuevo.

—Pues sorpréndelo en la cama —opinó Oikawa con soltura.

Daichi le chistó para que bajara la voz y paseó la vista por el entorno, pero el resto de la veintena de personas que tomaban el curso estaban ocupados en las demás mesas, mientras el ruido de utensilios cortando y vapores hirviendo tapaban bastante bien su conversación grupal.

—¿En la cama? —Repitió Bokuto, repentinamente interesado.

—Claro, propone hacer algo que no hagan a menudo —continuó diciendo Tooru en tono desenfadado.

—¿Como qué?

—Humm, no sé, cualquier cosa —se encogió de hombros—. Déjalo que sea el activo, por ejemplo.

—¿Como Iwaizumi te deja a ti? —Se rió Kuroo, que solía escuchar las absurdas apuestas que se ponían sus vecinos al otro lado de la pared cuando tocaba decidir qué harían esa noche.

—Pues sí —Tooru alzó el mentón muy dignamente—. No como tú, que nunca le cedes el honor a Kenma.

Kuroo largó una risa mitad resoplido.

—Por supuesto que se lo he cedido —aclaró, al tiempo que batía el huevo y el aceite para la salsa.

Los demás lo observaron con los ojos como platos.

—¡¿En serio?! —Se asombró Oikawa.

—Por supuesto, ¿qué tiene de raro? —Replicó Kuroo—. Pero ya saben cómo es Kenma, " _La Ley del Menor Esfuerzo_ ", y dijo que todo muy rico pero requería demasiada energía de su parte —encogió un hombro—. Así que dejamos la opción para fechas especiales, como cumpleaños o días importantes.

—¡Ahhh, gracias por esa imagen mental! —Se quejó Oikawa—. ¡En el próximo cumpleaños de Kenma no podré dejar de pensar que esa noche le estarás entregando tu " _desvirtud_ "!

—Hace un año soy oyente involuntario de cómo Iwaizumi te desvirtúa la virtud siempre que pueden —puntualizó su amigo con desparpajo—. No sé de qué te quejas.

—Así que Kenma también… —Musitó Bokuto, como ido, mientras se comía las anchoas que eran para la salsa.

—No sucede siempre, pero no tiene nada de extraño, varía de pareja a pareja —replicó Kuroo—. Estoy seguro de que Daichi también le ha dado alguna que otra alegría a Suga, ¿no?

Daichi optó por no exponer en voz alta sus experiencias, pero asintió para apoyar la idea de Tetsuro. No se pasaban tantos años con la misma pareja sin experimentar una cosa o dos.

—Apuesto a que hasta Ushijima lo ha hecho —Kuroo esbozó su sonrisa ladina.

—Por supuesto —asintió Wakatoshi, cortando las verduras con solemnidad—. Un hombre entiende las necesidades de otro hombre.

—¡Ahhh, bastaaaaaa, las imágenes mentales me atacan! —Oikawa se tapó los oídos con ambas manos.

Bokuto, por su parte, se horrorizó al caer en la cuenta de que era el único en el grupo en no haberle dado ese privilegio a su pareja. Sin embargo, no pensaba admitirlo ante sus amigos, así que se aferró a las palabras de Kuroo, dando a entender que sucedía pero no a menudo. Una hora y media más tarde la clase terminó y los cinco se fueron caminando juntos, antes de separarse para ir cada uno hacia su respectivo hogar. Sin embargo, Bokuto decidió acompañar a Ushijima hasta los dormitorios universitarios para hablar de volleyball, según él.

—Ushibro, necesito tu ayuda para algo en lo que solo puedo confiar en ti —le dijo en cuanto los demás se habían alejado lo suficiente.

—En lo que sea —asintió Wakatsohi.

Bokuto se detuvo y lo tomó por los hombros para hablarle mirándolo a los ojos.

—¿Cómo hiciste para entreg… seducir a Shirabu? —Preguntó seriamente.

Aquella noche Akaashi le había prometido a Bokuto que iría a quedarse en el departamento con él, pero llegaría tarde luego de su última clase. Keiji no se extrañó al llegar y encontrar el lugar silencioso y a oscuras, pues eran cerca de las once y Kuroo seguramente estaría durmiendo ya, si es que estaba en el departamento. Vislumbró una línea de luz por debajo de la puerta de la habitación de Bokuto y hacia allí se dirigió. Estaba cansado y le dolía la cabeza, por lo que solo quería dormir tranquilo, abrazado a la espalda de Koutaro. Sin embargo, al abrir la puerta se encontró una escena que le quitó el sueño de golpe: había pétalos de flores en el suelo, la única iluminación provenía de unas velas aromáticas encendidas por aquí y por allá, y Bokuto se hallaba extendido en la cama tan rígido como una tabla y tan desnudo como un bebé recién nacido, mientras miraba al techo fijamente; lo único que cubría su entrepierna era un peluche con forma de onigiri sonriente.

—Bienvenido, Akaashi —le dijo Bokuto, manteniendo los brazos pegados al cuerpo tieso y la vista en el techo—. Esta noche tu cena soy yo.

En verdad Kuroo no se hallaba en el departamento esa noche, porque si no lo hubiesen despertado las estruendosas carcajadas de Keiji a medianoche.

.

.

.

Febrero y San Valentín llegaron sin que los chicos casi lo notaran, y sin que hicieran ningún plan romántico con sus parejas por falta de tiempo. Daichi fue el único que se encargó de tener el tiempo necesario para pasarlo con Suga, para continuar resarciéndose por todas las veces anteriores que habían cancelado citas por el trabajo. No hicieron nada más especial que ver películas juntos durante toda la tarde y comer cosas altas en grasas saturadas, pero la compañía del otro era más que suficiente para que ambos estuviesen contentos durante esa fecha. Iwaizumi y Oikawa tuvieron un plan de día parecido, pues el segundo llegaría tarde de su turno en el internado. Shirabu asistió a ver uno de los partidos de Ushijima, en tanto Akaashi y Kenma esperaban a Bokuto y Kuroo en el departamento de estos últimos, que llegarían tarde de sus respectivas labores.

—¡Akaaasheeee! —Bokuto llegó como una exhalación y lo levantó en brazos para ponerse a dar vueltas.

—¿Qué sucede, Bokuto-san? —Preguntó el otro chico, resignado.

—¡Hoy vinieron a charlar conmigo unos reclutadores! —Largó una risotada, feliz.

—Eso es genial, Bokuto-san —Akaashi trató de sonreír en medio del mareo—. Te lo mereces.

—¡Vamos a comer algo por ahí para festejar! —Dijo Koutaro sin soltarlo.

Kuroo se lo cruzó en el pasillo, viéndolo pasar como una saeta con Akaashi al hombro.

—¿Y a ese loco qué le pasaba? —Le preguntó a Kenma en cuanto entró al departamento.

—Eh… Mmmh, ¿iban a festejar San Valentín? —Replicó Kenma, que se hallaba recostado en el sofá con el laptop en la falda mientras tecleaba sin parar.

—Ahhh, estoy muerto —suspiró Kuroo, dejándose caer a su lado y apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro—. ¿Me extrañaste?

—Mmmh…

—Eres un maldito —sonrió mientras le tomaba un mechón de cabello entre los dedos—. Te has dejado crecer el pelo de nuevo.

—Es fastidioso mantenerlo corto y prolijo —replicó Kenma—. Y a ti te gusta más largo.

—Mmmh…

—¿Qué haces? —Preguntó cuando Kuroo le quitó el laptop, dejándolo a un lado antes de cargarse a Kenma sobre un hombro.

Kuroo enfiló hacia su propia habitación.

—Vamos a festejar San Valentín nosotros también

—Oh —musitó Kenma—. No es necesario que apliquemos la cláusula del " _Día Especial_ ", ¿no?

—No, maldito, flojo, no, yo me encargo del festejo esta vez.

—Perfecto —sonrió Kenma, colgando por la espalda de Kuroo.

.

.

.

Una invierno más pasó, cediéndole el lugar a los primeros atisbos de primavera. Era otro despejado día de Marzo cuando tocó la graduación de Kenma y Akaashi. Ninguno de los dos estuvo a cargo de dar un discurso, pero Kuroo y Bokuto lagrimearon más que los dos recién graduados durante toda la ceremonia. Luego de que finalizara el evento, comenzaron los saludos de familiares y las fotografías con amigos y compañeros. Recién entonces Kuroo y Bokuto se acercaron a sus pares con sendos ramos de flores.

—¡Felicitaciones, Akaaasheeee!

—Gracias, Bokuto-san.

—Bienvenido al mundo adulto, Kenma —sonrió Kuroo.

—Cállate, no me lo recuerdes —murmuró Kenma, aceptando el ramo que le extendía—. ¿Q-qué…?

Las flores se sacudieron y por entre medio de ellas asomó una naricita rosada, seguida de un maullido bajito.

—Pensé que ahora que te gradúas, ya es tiempo de que tengas tu propio gatito —le explicó Kuroo.

El pequeño animal tenía dos meses de vida, un abundante y despeinado pelaje anaranjado, y los brillantes ojitos verdes. Kenma frunció los labios para esconder una sonrisa involuntaria cuando el gatito estiró la cabeza para frotarle la nariz contra la mejilla, buscando calor.

—No puedo tener gatos en casa —murmuró entonces.

—Lo sé, por eso será tuyo pero se quedará en mi departamento —sonrió—. Así tienes una razón más para mudarte conmigo.

Kenma hizo una mueca, tratando de esconder otra sonrisa al tiempo que asentía.

—¡Te regalaré un búho, Akaasheeee!

—Por favor, no.

Luego de que ambos chicos terminaran de recibir las felicitaciones de sus padres, todos partieron hacia el departamento de Kuroo y Bokuto, pues en lugar de salir de fiesta por ahí, tanto Kenma como Akaashi preferían pasar la celebración con su gente más cercana. Shirabu también se acababa de graduar, y aunque su ceremonia había ocurrido unos días atrás, lo habían incluido en el agasajo para los recién graduados del grupo.

Se atoraron en comida italiana preparada por los cinco amigos y bebieron hasta el cansancio, acompañados por el siempre ochentero repertorio de Oikawa.

—¿Sabes que " _Ternero_ " en italiano se dice " _Vitello_ "? —Le decía Oikawa a Shirabu, pasándole un brazo por los hombros y señalando los platillos en la mesa—. ¡Tu Ushijima te cocinó con salsa de atún y alcaparras!

" _Que me cocine con lo que quiera_ ", pensó Shirabu y le dio un largo trago a su vaso de cerveza.

El pequeño gatito de Kenma, bautizado "Ringo" (Oikawa había pasado por alto la relación del nombre con las manzanas y lo apodaba " _Gatito Beatle_ ", por Ringo Starr), había comido y jugueteado hasta dormirse hecho un ovillo en la falda de su nuevo dueño. Los humanos también habían comido mucho y continuaron bebiendo hasta que las ideas comenzaron a cruzarse un tanto, entonces Oikawa terminó proponiendo otra celebración esa noche, a raíz del reciente anuncio de Suga y Daichi sobre su inminente unión en el registro familiar.

—¡Kuroo, trae el Manto Sagrado de la Vaca!

—A la orden.

—¡Vacatoshi, la voz!

Ushijima carraspeó mientras preparaba sus cuerdas vocales.

—Daichi, párate allí —Oikawa lo arrastró hasta la entrada.

—¿Y yo qué hago? —Quiso saber Bokuto.

Oikawa dudó.

—Eh… serás el niño de las flores.

—¡Yey!

En pocos minutos Oikawa los tenía a todos ubicados de manera tal que parecía una pequeña ceremonia de matrimonio, con Ushijima presidiendo la escena como sacerdote/ministro de paz.

—¿Qué haces? —Le preguntó Daichi a Oikawa cuando su amigo se dispuso a ponerle el pañuelo blanco sobre la cabeza.

—Te visto de novia.

—¿Disculpa?

—Vamos, debo entregarte a tu futuro marido —sonrió y alzó su celular, dándole  _play_  a todo volumen a la Marcha Nupcial.

Resignado a las extravagancias de sus amigos, y sedado por el alcohol, Daichi se dejó arrastrar del brazo por Oikawa, caminando hacia donde estaba parado Suga con pasos lentos y exagerados. Bokuto iba delante de ellos, arrojando los pétalos de las flores que le habían sobrado de aquella noche con Akaashi…

—Amigos míos —entonó Ushijima con voz potente—, estamos aquí reunidos ante Dios —hizo un gesto hacia la pelota de volleyball que descansaba en una repisa— para unir a este hombre y este hombre en Santo Matrimonio.

A un lado Akaashi mantenía el gesto serio a duras penas, Shirabu fantaseaba con Ushijima vestido de sacerdote, e Iwaizumi observaba todo con los brazos cruzados, acostumbrado a las ridiculeces espontáneas de Tooru y pensando cuándo demonios podría plantearle lo del registro familiar sin sonar muy desesperado.

En ese momento Ushijima se dirigía Suga:

—¿Acepta usted, Cuervo Refrescante, a este caballero, Cuervo Estoico, para que sea su legítimo esposo, para vivir juntos en este estado santo de matrimonio y cañerías rotas si no se mudan pronto? —Pausa breve—. ¿Promete amarlo, honrarlo, cuidarlo y apoyarlo, en la enfermedad y en la salud, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte o un asteroide enviado por Oikawa los separe?

Suga se mordió las mejillas por dentro para no reír.

—Sí, acepto —afirmó con pretendida solemnidad.

Ushijima le repitió la larga pregunta a Daichi, que también asintió y casi se le cayó el Manto Sagrado; Kuroo corrió a acomodarlo bien y de pasó les entregó dos anillas de unas cortinas rotas, para que oficiaran de sortijas de matrimonio. Ellos las intercambiaron y Ushijima prosiguió:

—Y ahora, por la virtud que me fue otorgada por el Dios Todopoderoso —señal necesaria hacia la pelota de vollebayll—, yo pronuncio a estos hombres, esposo y esposo. El novio puede besar al novio.

Manteniendo el papel hasta último momento, Suga le apartó el pañuelo de la cabeza a Daichi para poder besarlo, al tiempo que Bokuto comenzaba a lanzarles confites de chocolate por la cabeza, pues todo el arroz que quedaba en la cocina estaba hervido. Los demás se pusieron a aplaudir al tiempo que Oikawa exclamaba:

—¡Luna de Miel grupal!

.

.

.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTA: Hola :3 a estas alturas no sé si me extrañaron o me olvidaron (?) wajajaja lo siento por la demora desde la última actu, mi vida personal se volvió medio caótica desde aquella vez y he tenido otras prioridades UwU lo lamento. Pero ya saben que no pensaba dejar en hiatus la historia y no lo haré :B Ahora sí, ya quedan solo 2 caps hasta el final. POR FIN -se tira de los pelos-.
> 
> Lo siento si he dejado msjs o reviews sin responder, los he leído todos en la medida que he podido y se los agradezco un millón a todos, sus comentarios, desde los más ridículos hasta los más amorosos, me han sacado sonrisas en días que realmente lo necesitaba 3
> 
> Este cap quedó odiosamente largo para mis estándares xDDD y es una mescolanza muy loca de cosas, que prometo que cobrarán más sentido (bueh, "sentido" en este fic… xD) hacia el final, o sea, en 2 caps más :B ajajaja
> 
> Gracias por seguir leyéndome, por la paciencia, por recomendar este ridículo fic por aquí y por allá, y por la buena onda que siempre me mandan UwU los amodoro.
> 
> Nos leemos en la próxima actu :B que pasen un bello fin de semana que ya se nos viene encima!
> 
> Ushicornio off ~


	47. Capítulo 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Last Goodbye.

 

El departamento estaba en penumbras, a penas iluminado por la pantalla encendida del televisor. Todas las ventanas se hallaban abiertas para disipar el calor de Junio que se agolpaba allí dentro, dejando entrar los pocos sonidos de la calle que se oían a esas horas: perros ladrando a lo lejos, vehículos esporádicos pasando calle abajo hacia el centro de Tokio, y algún que otro grupo de jóvenes hablando en voz alta de camino a alguna salida nocturna. Un pequeño ventilador ubicado sobre la mesa traqueteaba incansablemente, meciendo el cabello de Kuroo, quien dormía profundo con su cabeza escondida entre los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa. Se despertó de pronto, en parte por la incomodidad del calor y su postura al dormitar, y en parte por alguna especie de presentimiento. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con un par de brillantes ojitos que lo miraban a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

—¿Planeando asesinarme, pequeño? —Musitó Kuroo, ahogando un bostezo—. ¿O tienes hambre? Siempre tienes hambre, ¿eh?

El gatito maulló y le apoyó su pequeña garra en la mejilla, para luego subirse ronroneando a su cabeza, tratando de amasarle los pelos para dormir allí. Sintiendo la boca pastosa por su reciente siesta, Kuroo largó un carcajada y tomó al gatito, bajándolo hasta su regazo para así poder estirarse y desperezarse a gusto. Mientras Ringo le amasaba los pliegues de la sudadera sobre su estómago, Kuroo se restregó los ojos, enfocando la vista adormilada. Se había quedado dormido mientras preparaba un informe escrito en su laptop, cuya pantalla se había apagado sola para ahorrar energía. El televisor, en cambio, continuaba encendido y mostraba la escena final de " _El Hobbit: la batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos_ ". Mientras acariciaba las orejas del gatito distraídamente, Kuroo se quedó contemplando la reunión de Bilbo y Gandalf luego de un montón de años pasados desde su primera misión fantástica. Al tiempo que los personajes se saludaban en la pantalla, Kuroo reparó en que Bokuto aún no había regresado a casa y ninguno de sus demás amigos se pasarían por allí esa noche, cada uno ocupado con sus propios planes y horarios. El silencio en el departamento resultaba atípico, interrumpido solamente por el ruido de las aspas del ventilador y la canción de los créditos de la película comenzando:

" _Night is now falling_

_So ends this day_

_The road is now calling_

_And I must away…_ "

Kuroo hizo una mueca. ¿Cuántas veces habían visto esa película con sus amigos, y la saga completa en verdad, en maratones nocturnas durante las cuales mezclaban estudio serio, debates medievales fantásticos y karaokes improvisados? Miles, seguramente. Oikawa, por supuesto, era el primero en ponerse a cantar los créditos de cada película a voz en cuello, y con el tiempo todos comenzaron a unirse a la tradición; así como también se volvió costumbre que Ushijima relatara sus horas de estudio, con su voz grave y profunda, como si fuera el narrador de una película épica. Las mejores batallas que narraba eran las de Bokuto contra el Señor de las Matemáticas.

" _El día que me muera quiero que Ushibro hable en mi velorio y relate mis memorias con su voz de villano sensual_ ", solía decir Bokuto, y se ganaba un coscorrón de parte de Kuroo por hablar de su velorio y una patada de Oikawa por alabar a Ushijima. Wakatoshi solo asentía solemne, aceptando tal responsabilidad, y Daichi trataba de concentrarse en sus estudios pero no podía evitar sonreír.

En medio de la penumbra del departamento, Kuroo también sonrió al rememorar esos momentos, al tiempo que los créditos en la pantalla seguían avanzando.

" _To these memories I will hold_

_With your blessing I will go_

_To turn at last to paths that lead home…"_

El verano estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y Kuroo no podía evitar pensar que no volvería a repetirse un verano como el último, o  _los_  últimos, y quizá fuese el silencio anormal del departamento, la soledad no habitual o el cansancio acumulado, pero la nostalgia lo envolvió con sus brazos agridulces.

Para distraerse un momento estiró una mano y tomó su celular, revisando los mensajes que había recibido mientras dormía su breve siesta. De forma casi milagrosa desde que Kuroo había traído a Ringo a casa, Kenma pasaba casi todo el tiempo en el departamento y, cuando no estaba, lo mensajeaba mucho más que antes solo para compartir fotos de lo que fuese que estuviese haciendo el pequeño felino en ese momento, aunque solo estuviese practicando una pose de yoga imposible mientras trataba de lamerse las patitas traseras. En efecto, Kenma le había mandado un mensaje para avisarle que ya había finalizado la reunión con sus ex compañeros de la universidad y en una hora llegaría al departamento; ya debía estar al caer, y sonrió al pensar en ello.

La escasa luz del televisor no alcanzaba a iluminar bien la pared donde Kuroo tenía colgadas las miles de fotos con sus amigos, pero de cualquier modo clavó la vista allí y permaneció un buen rato así, acariciando las orejas de Ringo mientras sus pensamientos se perdían en una época que se le antojaba reciente y lejana a la vez, mezcla de pasado y porvenir arremolinándose en su pecho. La melodía de los créditos continuaba sonando de fondo:

" _We came all this way_

_But now comes the day_

_To bid you farewell…"_

Kuroo bajó la mirada hacia el gatito que dormitaba plácidamente sobre su regazo mientras Billy Boyd terminaba de cantar " _The last goodbye_ " en el televisor, y luego paseó la vista por la sala, donde habían varias cajas apiladas en un rincón y otras tantas desperdigadas por aquí y por allá, a medio llenar, en contraste con las estanterías que iban quedando vacías.

A ellos también, de hecho, les había llegado el momento de decir adiós.

.

.

.

En otro extremo de la ciudad, dentro de un aséptico café junto a una estación de servicio, se encontraban Sumire y Akaashi sentados en un mesa, enfrentados con sendas tazas de café ante ellos.

—¿Qué hace él aquí? —Preguntó la chica en tono acusatorio, señalando a Bokuto.

—No tengo idea —replicó Akaashi, tratando de ignorar al muchacho con gafas oscuras y bigote falso que acababa de entrar para sentarse al lado suyo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Le espetó Sumire a Koutaro.

—La pregunta es: " _¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí a esta hora?"_  —Quiso saber Bokuto a su vez, meciéndose el bigote.

—Y la respuesta es: " _Te importa una mierda, Bo, lárgate por donde llegaste_ " —se soliviantó ella.

—¡Ajá! —Bokuto la señaló con un dedo acusador—. ¡Me quieres robar a Akaashi! Es eso, ¿verdad? ¡Siempre lo supe!

Akaashi le dio un sorbo a su café sin perder la calma.

—Entenderé completamente si decides matarlo ahora mismo —comentó mirado a Sumire.

—¡Akaasheeee!

—No, grandísimo cabeza hueca, no pienso robarte a Akaashi —aclaró la muchacha con gesto airado y titubeó un instante—. Él es demasiado centrado para mi gusto, al parecer.

—¿Entonces? —Bokuto continuaba mirándola con sospecha—. ¿Por qué están aquí a esta hora?

Akaashi no respondió nada, limitándose a darle otro sorbo a su café. Sumire, por su parte, se removió incómoda en su asiento y tampoco respondió nada durante unos momentos. Keiji estaba allí por un mensaje desesperado de la chica, que le rogaba asistencia moral y secreta, pero Akaashi no pudo deshacerse correctamente de Bokuto durante una hora, y este último los había seguido hasta el punto de reunión.

—Solo necesito hablar con Akaashi, ¿de acuerdo? —Dijo Sumire, altiva.

—¿Sobre qué? —Koutaro volvió a mecerse el bigote falso y este cayó a la mesa.

—Es algo personal, no te lo diré.

—¡Yo soy tu amigo de la infancia, Sumire-chan! —Compuso gesto dolido—. ¿Por qué vas hablar de algo personal con Akaashi y no conmigo?

Ella torció el gesto.

—¿Porque quiero la opinión de alguien de confianza y " _con cerebro_ ", tal vez? —Ironizó Sumire.

—¡Soy de confianza!

—¡Pero no tienes cerebro!

Faltaba poco para le medianoche y había poca gente por la zona. Afuera unos pocos autos entraban a cargar combustible antes de continuar marcha; adentro del local solo había un hombre leyendo una revista en la sección de libros y una pareja esperando pagar su pedido frente al chico del mostrador. El aire olía a café de máquina recién hecho y por los altoparlantes del lugar se podía escuchar una suave música que ambientaba. Akaashi contemplaba el escenario con fría calma, abstrayéndose de la disputa entre los otros dos.

—¡De acuerdo, puedes quedarte a escuchar, maldito pesado! —Mascullaba Sumire en ese instante, y Bokuto sonrió triunfal.

—¿Sobre qué necesitas hablar, Sumire? —Quiso saber Akaashi en tono práctico.

El ceño fruncido que la chica le dirigía a Koutaro despareció rápidamente y fue reemplazado por un intenso rubor en sus mejillas, aunque su gesto continuó contrariado.

—Pues… —carraspeó y también le dio un sorbo a su café para darse valor—. Hay… alguien que gusta de mí.

Bokuto abrió mucho la boca como si fuera la primicia más impactante de un noticiero nocturno, mientras Akaashi solo asentía. Sumire era una chica muy hermosa, era normal que tuviese gente interesada en ella.

—¿Hay algo de malo en ello? —Inquirió Keiji con cautela—. ¿Se trata de algún acosador?

—¿Un acosador? —Se horrorizó Bokuto—. ¡Dime quién es el desgraciado y le diré a Ushibro que le dé un pelotazo en la cara!

—No, no es eso —se apresuró a denegar ella, removiéndose de forma nerviosa—. Es… no se trata de un él, es… una ella. Una…  _chica_.

—Comprendo —asintió Akaashi.

—¿ _Una acosadora_? —Bokuto pareció descolocado un momento—. ¡No importa, le pondremos una peluca a Ushibro, y entonces Ushisis le dará un pelotazo en la cara de todas formas!

Sumire y Akaashi intercambiaron una mirada seria, cargada de fastidio oculto.

—Calmado, Bokuto-san, la chica no acosa a Sumire —aclaró Keiji, poniendo una mano tranquilizadora sobre el puño cerrado de Koutaro que descansaba sobre la mesa—. La chica gusta de ella.

A Bokuto le tomó unos segundos rebobinar y acomodar la cinta en su cabeza.

—¡Oh, vaya! —Sus ojos se abrieron mucho detrás de sus gafas oscuras—. ¿Tienes novia, Sumire-chan?

—¡No! —Volvió a denegar rápidamente, sus mejillas sonrosadas—. Ella gusta de mí, pero… a mí me gustan los hombres.

" _Comunícaselo a tu rubor, cariño_ ", le hubiese respondido Oikawa en ese momento, pero Akaashi prefirió ser más prudente con el tema. Así fue como él y Bokuto pasaron la siguiente media hora escuchando la historia de Sumire: una compañera de su equipo de volleyball gustaba de ella. Fin. Pero no, el fin no quedaba allí. Al principio Sumire lo tomaba como parte del cariño normal de parte de su senpai, pues la otra chica era mayor, y cuando le confesó sus sentimientos no los tomó como algo propiamente romántico; pero con el correr del tiempo comenzó a tomar más y más conciencia de la otra muchacha. Era la capitana del equipo y siempre se comportaba alegre, enérgica y revoltosa; era una de esas pocas personas que se había acercado a Sumire a pesar del carácter altivo de la chica, lo que no solía granjearle la amistad de otras jovencitas. Su senpai le caía realmente bien y no quería estropear su vínculo, aunque tampoco podía corresponder sus sentimientos. O al menos eso pensaba hasta esa noche cuando, medio envalentonada por unos celos irracionales y el alcohol de una fiesta a la que asistieron en grupo, la había besado. Sumire a su senpai. Y luego había huido, enviándole el mensaje de auxilio a Akaashi en el proceso. Eso explicaba el atractivo atuendo que lucía la chica y su esmerado maquillaje.

Cuando Sumire por fin terminó de relatar su historia, Akaashi iba por su segunda taza de capuchino y Bokuto deglutía una enorme hamburguesa que chorreaba queso cheddar. El chico en el mostrador se entretenía jugando en su celular, la máquina de café ahora emitía el intenso aroma del capuchino recién hecho, y por los altoparlantes se escuchaba sonar " _I'm not in love_ ", de 10cc.

—¿Qué voy hacer ahora? —Se lamentaba Sumire, hundiendo el rostro entre las manos.

—¿Llamarla para pedirle matrimonio? —Sugirió Bokuto con la boca llena, ganándose una mirada hastiada—. ¿Qué? ¡A mí me funcionó con Akaashi!

Keiji le hizo un gesto para que guardara silencio y se dirigió a Sumire:

—Entonces, ¿te gusta ella? —Quiso saber.

Sumire dudó.

—Bueno… sí, pero no sé si es… ya sabes, de ese modo.

—Pero la besaste —Bokuto puntualizó lo obvio—. No se besa a alguien que no te gusta —continuó diciendo—. A menos que la otra chica sea de la mafia italiana y entonces…

—En todo caso —intervino Akaashi, cortando los desvaríos de Koutaro—, ¿tienes miedo de tomar un decisión por la posibilidad de arruinar su relación, o por lo que el resto dirá al respecto?

Hubo un breve silencio en la mesa, durante el cual solo se oía la canción que sonaba por los altoparlantes: " _I'm not in love, so don't forget it… It's just a silly phase I'm going through_ ".

—Un poco de ambos —admitió Sumire finalmente—. Es decir… siempre me han gustado los hombres —su mirada se desvió un instante hacia Bokuto, que le daba un enorme bocado a su hamburguesa—. Bueno, "hombres"… más bien " _niños grandes_ " —y Mei, su capitana, era también como una niña grande a pesar de ser mayor que ella.

—Entiendo —asintió Keiji, comprendiendo las dudas de la chica al descubrir por primera vez que se podía sentir atraída por alguien del mismo sexo.

—¿Qué hago? —Volvió a preguntar ella.

—Lo que quieras —respondió Bokuto con la boca llena—. ¿Te gusta? Ve por ella. ¿No te gusta? Díselo y continúen como amigas —su lógica era simple y directa.

—No es tan sencillo —replicó Sumire, insegura.

—Sí, lo es —Akaashi, apoyando la honestidad brutal de Bokuto—. Ya perdiste la oportunidad de confesarte una vez, ¿no es así? ¿Quieres que alguien más se vuelva adelantar a ti?

La situación tenía algo de tragicómica, teniendo en cuenta que todos los implicados en esa oportunidad perdida para Sumire se hallaban sentados en la mesa en ese preciso instante.

—No, no quiero que vuelva a suceder —admitió ella a regañadientes.

—¿Te gustaba alguien? —Los ojos de Bokuto volvieron a agrandarse tras sus gafas—. ¡Y yo no sabía nada! ¿Quien era?

—Un idiota —respondieron Akaashi y Sumire al unísono.

—Vaya —Bokuto meneó la cabeza—. Menos mal te deshiciste de ese amor idiota.

Akaashi y Sumire intercambiaron otra mirada indescifrable, mientras por los altoparlantes seguía sonando la misma canción: " _I like to see you, but then again, that doesn't mean you mean that much to me…_ "

—¿Qué haces cuando tienes dudas para decidirte? —Le preguntó la chica a Keiji.

—Le hago caso a mi estómago —repuso él.

—Akaashi siempre tiene hambre, así que su estómago siempre tiene la razón —sonrió Bokuto—. ¿Qué dice tu estómago ahora, Sumire-chan?

Ella compuso un gesto agrio.

—Que quiere vomitar —todo el alcohol que había ingerido en la fiesta previa ahora se arremolinaba dentro de ella, mezclado con nervios y café intenso.

—¡Quiere vomitar la verdad! —Asintió Bokuto, alzando un puño—. ¡Ve por ella y vomítale tu amor ahora mismo!

—Sí, bueno… no, porque puede ser literal —opinó Akaashi al contemplar la palidez repentina de Sumire—. Es mejor que hables sobria con ella.

—Mañana —balbuceó Sumire, decaída.

Akaashi y Bokuto decidieron acompañar a la jovencita hasta su casa y, mientras Keiji la ayudaba a tenerse de pie pasándole un brazo por la cintura, Koutaro fue a pagar la cuenta y luego se ubicó al otro lado de la chica, también rodeándola con un brazo.

—Gracias por escucharme —murmuró ella con la cabeza gacha.

—Es lo menos que podemos hacer por ti —repuso Akaashi, agradecido por todo el apoyo que les había dado la chica en su momento tratando de ayudarlos a cubrir su situación.

—Eres nuestra amiga, Sumire-chan, siempre te escucharemos —canturreó Bokuto en tono optimista.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa débil y se dejó acarrear por ambos. Akaashi iba rememorando un día lejano, aquel en que descubrió, con terror y sorpresa, sus sentimientos por Bokuto, y pensando que algo por el estilo debía estar experimentando Sumire en esa ocasión. Mientras salían del local observó el perfil de Bokuto por encima de la coronilla de Sumire, agradeciendo haber tenido el estómago y el coraje de haberse confesado. El otro muchacho iba con expresión despreocupada, tarareando felizmente la canción (la cual conocía por cortesía de Oikawa) que terminaba de sonar por los altoparlantes: " _… And just because I call you up… Don't get me wrong, don't think you've got it… I'm not in love…_ "

.

.

.

En otra zona de la gran capital de Japón, llena del bullicio nocturno de los bares y de las luces de sus llamativos carteles, Daichi y Suga salían de uno de esos locales, sonrientes, enfrentándose a la oleada de calor exterior que resultaba chocante al abandonar el fresco ambiente proporcionado por el aire acondicionado.

—Ten cuidado —le dijo Daichi a Suga cuando este último se tambaleó al empezar a caminar entre el gentío que atestaba las calles.

—Estoy bien —aseguró Koushi, tratando de componer una postura firme.

—Seguro —sonrió Daichi, escéptico, y le puso una mano en la espalda para servirle de soporte.

—Quizá no debí tomarme esas últimas cuatro cervezas —admitió Suga un par de pasos más adelante.

—Quizá —estuvo de acuerdo—. Y quizá no debiste tomar las primeras cuatro copas de vino y esos shots de tequila y vodka.

—Hey, no podía manchar mi honor etílico frente a tus compañeros —se defendió Koushi.

—Ninguno puede seguirte el ritmo, eso es seguro —asintió Daichi, entretenido—. Ni con el alcohol ni con los bocadillos picantes.

—Los derroté a todos, ¿verdad? —Se ufanó y chocó contra una pareja que caminaba en sentido contrario—. Oh, lo siento.

—Los hiciste morder el polvo totalmente —le aseguró mientras lo tomaba del codo para apartarlo del camino de otra gente que iba en el camino inverso.

Suga esbozó una sonrisa confiada ante esas palabras, pero su gesto titubeó a los pocos segundos.

—¿Crees que les caigo bien? —Preguntó con tono de no querer darle importancia al tema, pero cuando Daichi hizo el ademán de contestar, lo detuvo—. Olvídalo, es una linda noche para arruinarla con mis tonterías.

Daichi contempló su perfil un momento y decidió que sería un buen momento para sentarse a tomar un poco de aire nocturno antes de continuar el camino de regreso a casa. A unos pasos de allí se encontraba una bella e iluminada fuente de agua que adornaba la esquina de una plaza, y guió a Suga del codo para sentarse ambos allí. A pesar de la hora la zona se encontraba repleta de gente que iba y venía en todas las direcciones, escabulléndose en los secretos y disfrutes que prometía la oscuridad de la noche veraniega, camuflada detrás de los destellos de sus centros comerciales y bares.

—Estoy bien —insistió Suga, aunque la vista de esa zona comercial llena de vida y luces a la medianoche resultaba atractiva, por lo que no se resistió a sentarse allí—. Podemos seguir camino a casa.

—Lo sé, solo quería que disfrutáramos un poco el aire de la noche —sonrió Daichi.

A pocos metros una chica se acomodaba con su guitarra para ganarse unas monedas. Cuando sus dedos se movieron sobre las cuerdas comenzando a rasgar los primeros acordes de " _Blackbird_ ", de los Beatles, por un momento los pensamientos de Daichi volaron hacia Oikawa y sus amigos. Alzó la vista hacia el pequeño trozo de cielo que se podía divisar en medio de los enormes rascacielos que se erigían a su alrededor, y no pudo divisar ni una estrella a pesar de saber que estaban allí, titilando sobre sus cabezas con la misma intensidad que en aquella noche de verano, un año atrás.

—" _Blackbird singing in the dead of night…_ " —entonaba la chica, acompañada por su guitarra. Koushi la contemplaba concentrado—. " _Take these broken wings and learn to fly…_ "

—Les encantas a mis compañeros de trabajo, Suga —dijo Daichi entonces, observando el perfil de su compañero una vez más.

—¿En serio? —Inquirió, aún con la vista clavada en las manos de la chica rasgando las cuerdas de su instrumento musical.

—En serio, y lo sabes —la mano de Suga estaba apoyada sobre la piedra del borde de la fuente, y Daichi estiró sus propios dedos para rozarla—. De hecho, a Deguchi-san le caes demasiado bien para mi gusto —alzó una ceja con gesto de pretendida seriedad y luego le pellizcó la nariz a Suga—. Deja de fruncir el ceño, todo estará bien.

—" _All your life… you were only waiting for these moment to arise…_ "

—Todo estará bien —repitió Suga casi para sí mismo. Hizo una pausa y miró a Daichi por el rabillo del ojo—. Pero, ¿no tienes un poco de miedo a veces? —Volvió a fijar la vista en la chica cantante—. ¿No te atacan dudas y temores en algún momento del día?

Hacía unos meses atrás, aprovechando el festejo del cumpleaños de uno de sus compañeros de trabajo, Daichi le propuso a Suga que fuera con él a la fiesta para presentárselo a todos como su pareja. De momento todos sabían que él tenía pareja, pero la única que sabía específicamente sobre Suga era su senpai, Sawada. Ella había mantenido su palabra y no había contado nada al respecto, pero solía apoyar la idea de que Daichi se sincerara con su grupo de trabajo, y finalmente sucedió. Aquella primera reunión se desarrolló mejor de lo que Daichi o Suga jamás hubiesen pensado, y a partir de entonces sus compañeros le insistían para que invitara a Koushi cuando salían a beber luego del trabajo. Rumores en la empresa hubieron, por supuesto, y se sucedieron algunas que otras miradas indiscretas, momentos incómodos y comentarios mal intencionados, pero nada que no se pudiera manejar con entereza. Sin embargo, esa noche por primera vez había estado presente en la reunión uno de los supervisores directos de Daichi, y el hombre no parecía tan abierto de mente como el resto, por lo que Suga temía haber metido la pata al unirse al grupo de Daichi en esa oportunidad. No obstante, Daichi no se preocupaba tanto por ello, no luego de haber enfrentado a sus padres por segunda vez; nada podía requerir más nervios de acero que aquello.

Después de haberse sincerado con sus compañeros de trabajo, Daichi decidió ir un paso más adelante y fue hablar con sus padres acerca de la posibilidad de que Suga y él pasaran a figurar en el mismo registro familiar, en cuyo caso Daichi debería renunciar a su apellido paterno. Koushi hubiese preferido posponer aquella charla familiar durante un buen tiempo, sin embargo, el otro chico se mostraba tan decidido que no hubo modo de dar marcha atrás. La señora Sawamura fue la más impresionada ante tal declaración, su rostro era la viva imagen de la conmoción interna, pero no emitió palabra para no volver a desgastar el vínculo con su hijo. El señor Sawamura, en cambio, salió con unas palabras que nadie hubiese esperado:

—Cualquiera que sea tu apellido seguirás siendo nuestro hijo —dictaminó sin inflexiones en la voz—. Pero también puedes unirlo a nuestro registro si así lo prefieren, la decisión es suya —añadió—. Quien quiera que sea tu pareja será nuestra familia también —hizo una breve pausa y miró a Koushi, quien tenía los puños cerrados sobre el regazo, nervioso—. Tener un abogado en la familia nunca es malo —agregó en tono desenfadado, tratando de bromear aunque siempre se le había dado mal.

Daichi nunca había pensando en heredar el negocio familiar que administraba su padre, y este nunca lo había presionado para que lo hiciera, por lo que el tema del cambio del apellido paterno tenía más un valor sentimental que práctico. En algún momento Daichi y Suga habían charlado sobre el hecho de mantener el apellido Sugawara con vida, pues Koushi y su abuela eran los últimos exponente por parte de su línea familiar (ya que la madre de Suga ahora llevaba el apellido de su nuevo marido), pero la abuela se mostraba más emocionada por la posibilidad de que la familia Sawamura incluyera a Koushi como un hijo más en su registro.

—El legado que te dejamos con el abuelo no es el apellido, querido —le aseguró ella, que había derramado algunas lagrimillas conmovida al enterarse de que su nieto tendría una buena familia que lo recibiera—. Tu madre ha encontrado su propio camino para ser feliz —Koushi se llevaba bien con el nuevo marido de su madre, pero no había aceptado unirse a su registro familiar de forma legal—, es hora de que sigas el tuyo, cariño —le dijo con afecto.

Y no hizo falta que pusiera en palabras que se sentiría más tranquila al saber que Suga tendría quienes vieran por él cuando ella ya no estuviese.

De vuelta en la actualidad de aquella noche casi de verano, el mundo seguía girando a pesar de los cambios.

—" _Blackbird singing in the dead of night_ " —el rasgueo de la guitarra acompañaba con suavidad la bonita voz de la chica que aún cantaba en la plaza—, " _Take these sunken eyes and learn to see…_ "

La noche avanzaba y la gente alrededor de Suga y Daichi continuaba avanzando, creando ruido y movimiento, luces y sombras con cada paso. Una pareja se daba un beso mientras esperaban en la esquina a que el semáforo cambiara de color; un grupo de amigos medio borrachos se lanzaba sobre uno de ellos, gritando y palmeándolo con fuerza en felicitación por algo; un par de amigas se reían estruendosamente al leer un mensaje que había llegado al celular de una; un muchacho solitario miraba el movimiento de las aguas de la fuente iluminada, moviendo los labios en silencio al ritmo de la muchacha que cantaba a unos pasos; y en algún bar cercano descorchaban un champagne entre fuertes aplausos.

—Por supuesto que tengo miedo a veces —aceptó Daichi ante las palabras de Suga—, pero no pienso dejar que las dudas me vuelvan a detener —posó la vista en el grupo de amigos que continuaba riendo y felicitando a uno de ellos, alzándolo en alto entre todos.

Claro que habían días en que lo asaltaban los temores; todo cambiaba de pronto, todo era nuevo y desconocido, y nadie podía asegurar si todo saldría muy bien, o muy mal, si cada decisión tomada era la correcta o la peor de todas, y fuera cual fuese el resultado debería convivir hasta el final con las consecuencias, buenas o malas. Pero al menos eran sus propias decisiones, no las de nadie más.

—" _All your life… You were only waiting for this moment to be free_ ".

—Supongo que el alcohol me pone algo tonto —comentó Suga entonces, suspirando para dejar atrás sus temores sobre haber metido la pata aquella noche. Daichi asintió distraídamente mientras rebuscaba algo en su bolsillo—. No debías estar de acuerdo, idiota, debías decir que el alcohol me vuelve genial —y le largó un suave puñetazo al hombro.

Daichi lanzó una risita y extendió un mano hacia Suga.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Koushi —le dijo al tiempo que el reloj de la plaza marcaba las doce de la noche.

—¡Oh! —los ojos de Suga se abrieron mucho al darse cuenta que se había olvidado de su propio cumpleaños—. Gracias, Daichi —sonrió y tomó el objeto que le estaba regalando el otro chico—. ¿Qué es esto?

—La llave de mi corazón —repuso Daichi en tono exageradamente serio pero con cara de mofa.

Suga alzó una ceja.

—Creía que esa la tenía hace años —replicó en tono suspicaz mientras contemplaba la pequeña llave metálica que descansaba en la palma de su mano.

—Eso es cierto —asintió el otro.

—¿Entonces? —Quiso saber, alzando la llave que reflejaba las luces artificiales de la noche.

—Entonces… —empezó a decir Daichi—. ¿Recuerdas ese piso en el distrito de Meguro que tanto te gustó?

Los ojos de Suga volvieron abrirse de par en par.

—No lo hiciste… —murmuró.

—Pues sí, lo hice —sonrió Daichi.

En sus días libres habían estado viendo lugares a los que mudarse, pero los que les gustaban eran demasiado onerosos y los más accesibles eran feos o quedaban demasiado retirados del trabajo de alguno de los dos. El lugar que más le había gustado a Suga quedaba en Meguro, en una zona accesible pero tranquila. Aunque trató de negarlo, era evidente que Koushi había quedado encantado con ese sitio, a pesar de que les resultaba imposible permitírselo dado el presupuesto que manejaban. Sin embargo, Daichi hizo horas extra y trabajos extra en la empresa de telecomunicaciones donde trabajaba, y por fin logró quedar a cargo de un importante proyecto que venía acompañado de un cuantioso bono. Todo gracias al apoyo de Sawada-san y del supervisor que había estado presente en la reunión de aquella noche, ese al que Suga había temido ofender.

—Deja de tratar de ser perfecto, maldito Daichi —musitó Suga, contemplando la llave como hipnotizado.

Daichi volvió a largar una risita.

—Creo que he dejado más que demostrado que estoy lejos de ser perfecto —le recordó mientras le acariciaba una mejilla—. Entonces, ¿te gusta tu regalo?

Suga lo miró de reojo y se lanzó a abrazarlo y besarlo, sin importarle el montón de personas que deambulaban alrededor suyo.

—Me encanta —respondió, feliz—. Y me va gustar aún más si incluye una cama doble y a ti en el medio, sin ropa y con un lazo.

El pecho de Daichi se hinchó, feliz de verlo feliz.

—Pues la cama deberemos comprarla, pero ya sabemos que ahora tendremos un baño bastante espacioso —le guiñó un ojo.

—Eres un atrevido, Sawamura —dijo Suga con pretendido tono mojigato.

—¡Mira quién habla! —Rió Daichi.

Con la sonrisa pegada a sus labios, ambos se pusieron de pie y reanudaron la caminata, tomados de la mano. Al pasar junto a la chica que cantaba, le dejaron unos cuantos billetes en el estuche de la guitarra que había dejado en el suelo. Ella les sonrió a su vez y siguió cantando mientras ellos se alejaban.

—Entonces, si tengo la llave de tu corazón hace tiempo… —dijo Suga de pronto—, ¿cuál es?

Daichi contestó sin dudar:

—El lunar en tu rostro —y se inclinó para depositarle un beso allí mismo.

" _Blackbird fly, blackbird fly… Into the light of the dark black night_ ".

.

.

.

A las fueras de Tokio, más precisamente en el Onsen de Kusatsu, se hallaban Iwaizumi y Oikawa, acompañados por Matsukawa y Hanamaki. Issei y Takahiro habían viajado desde Miyagi en el auto que Makki y Hajime habían reparado tiempo atrás, el Nissan Godzilla, y así los cuatro amigos se habían aventado a las rutas japonesas durante unos días, mientras Oikawa los volvía locos cantando una y otra vez " _Should I stay or should I go_ ", de The Clash, a medida que avanzaban hacia las afueras de la gran ciudad. No obstante, en esos momentos tanto Mattsun como Makki se habían quedado a disfrutar de las aguas termales y las comodidades de un pintoresco hotel en la pequeña ciudad, mientras Tooru y Hajime, luego de haber pasado un día aprovechando los baños termales, se habían ido a recorrer el camino que llevaba al Monte Shirane, planeando acampar allí. Los cuatro amigos habían ideado aquella escapada de forma realmente improvisada, cuando Tooru se enteró casi por sorpresa que tendría algunos días libres del internado; entonces los demás pidieron días libres de sus respectivos trabajos para poder organizarse y distenderse un rato.

La noche había caído sobre sus cabezas, aunque habían alcanzado a llegar al refugio de montaña donde dormirían antes de seguir el rumbo hacia la cima del monte. A pesar del calor del día, a esas horas el aire se sentía fresco y agradable, con ese característico aroma a hierba y verano que impregnaba el ambiente a su alrededor. La oscuridad del cielo era cerrada y las estrellas brillaban como miles de faros en medio de su inmensa negrura, indicando el camino a casa. Oikawa se había alejado del refugio y las contemplaba sentado sobre la hierba en silencio, abrazado a sus propias rodillas.

—Aquí tienes.

Iwaizumi se había acercado para extenderle una botella de bebida.

—¿No tienes una cerveza guardada por ahí? —Bromeó Oikawa, aceptando la botella. Hajime era muy estricto en su norma de " _cero alcohol_ " cuando iban hacer excursionismo por rutas naturales complicadas.

Dejándose caer a su lado, Iwaizumi lanzó algo que cayó a los pies de Tooru.

—Ahí está, pero primero debes hidratarte como corresponde —le advirtió al tiempo que abría su propia lata de cerveza.

—Claro, mamá.

—Mmph.

Obediente, Tooru primero tomó la bebida deportiva, y ya luego chocaron sus latas de cerveza para brindar antes de empinárselas. Se quedaron ambos en silencio, contemplando el paisaje nocturno hombro con hombro, acostumbrados a compartir la tranquilidad de la naturaleza solos ellos dos. Oikawa estaba descalzo y removió los dedos de sus pies entre la fresca hierba sobre la que estaba sentado, sin poder evitar que sus pensamientos volaran hacia aquel último campamento en grupo que llevaron a cabo con su grupo de amigos de Tokio. Esta vez no habían podido repetirlo porque todos estaban atareados con sus propias agendas, y Tooru supuso que pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que pudiesen repetir una salida así. La luna menguaba en el firmamento mientras Tooru pensaba que ese grupo de dementes (incluyendo a Ushijima, aunque a regañadientes) había sido su compañía cuando le tocó alejarse de Iwaizumi, tanto física como emocionalmente en alguna que otra ocasión; ahora, en cambio, volvía a estar cerca de Hajime, pero llegaba el tiempo de partir caminos con su grupo de amigos. De algún modo era como repetir el final de la preparatoria, cuando los días que pasaba enteros con Iwa-chan, Makki y Mattsun tocaron su fin. Continuaron siendo buenos amigos y hasta el día de la fecha seguían en contacto, incluso yéndose de vacaciones todos juntos, pero la cotidiano era lo que cambiaba, lo que ya no volvería a ser, lo que tocaba su fin.

Tooru dejó escapar un suspiro al sentir la mano de Iwaizumi sobre su nuca, dándole un suave masaje. Hajime sabía más o menos lo que Oikawa estaba pensando, pero no pretendía interrumpir su despedida personal a una etapa de su vida. Solo siguió acariciándole la piel del cuello hasta entrelazar los dedos en su suave cabello. Oikawa había cerrado los ojos, dejándose confortar por el contacto cálido de aquella mano sobre su cabeza.

—Pareciera que me estás lavando el pelo —comentó de la nada al abrir los ojos.

—Pues te hace falta un baño —replicó Iwaizumi—. A los dos, de hecho —se habían refrescado a la vera del lago del monte, pero se podrían volver a duchar recién al bajar del monte.

—¿Sabes? Me he dado cuenta que tienes cierta afición por bañarme —dijo Oikawa, ladeando la cabeza para que Hajime le acariciara la piel detrás de la otra oreja.

—Bueno, hay que mantener la basura limpia, ¿no? —Repuso el otro.

—¡Iwa-chan! —Refunfuñó—. Yo tengo otra teoría.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí… Yo creo que te gusta bañarme porque no puedes mantener las manos apartadas de mí —sonrió—, y eso te da una excusa para tocarme.

Desde que compartían departamento siempre se bañaban juntos, la mayor parte del tiempo por fines más prácticos que sensuales, pero la realidad era que esas ocasiones nunca pasaban sin que se sucediera algún que otro roce. Y, aunque ambos solían bañar al otro, lo cierto era que la mayoría de las veces era Iwaizumi quien monopolizaba el privilegio de lavar el cabello de Oikawa u otras partes de su cuerpo. Le gustaba, simplemente, como también le gustaba verlo disfrutar de la comida que le hacía.

—¿ _Yo_  no puedo mantener las manos apartadas de ti? —Rió Iwaizumi, siguiéndole el juego—. Pues creo que es al revés.

—Nunca he escondido que me pasaría el día con las manos bajo tu pantalón —aún sin abrir los ojos movió las cejas de forma sugerente, provocando que Hajime riera de nuevo.

—Eres un maldito ridículo.

Abriendo los ojos, Oikawa lo miró y sonrió, iluminado solo por la luz de la luna menguante.

—Me amas así, admítelo —y levantó la mano izquierda, donde brillaba el metal del anillo en su dedo anular.

Iwaizumi le pasó la mano por cabello con prisa para revolvérselo y despeinarlo.

—Lo admito, Culogordokawa, lo admito.

—Pues por cómo te gusta cocinar para mí, se nota que te gusta mantener este culo así gordo —y le sacó la lengua.

Hajime se dejó caer hacia atrás sobre la hierba, cruzando un brazo bajo su nuca para quedar mirando el cielo nocturno, y le hizo señas a Tooru para que se acomodara a su lado. Oikawa también se recostó, pero usó el pecho de Iwaizumi como almohada, sintiendo sus rítmicos latidos bajo el oído mientras el otro muchacho le rodeaba los hombros con su brazo libre. Todo era calma y quietud a su alrededor, la infinidad del cielo se abría ante ellos y la vertiginosa vida de la ciudad, con sus horarios apretados, su tráfico imposible y su enorme gentío parecía muy lejana ahora mismo. En ese instante su única compañía eran los grillos, cuyo canto de cortejo había reemplazado la melodía diurna de las cigarras. Durante el día se habían encontrado con otros senderistas, pero en ese momento no había nadie cerca, salvo la gente en el refugio de la montaña que había quedado un poco atrás, donde ya estaban todos durmiendo para madrugar con el despuntar del alba.

—¿Sabes? El otro día encontré a nuestro hijo perfecto de verdad —comentó Oikawa de pronto.

—Ya pasaste por una tortuga y un cerdo —enumeró Iwaizumi, recordando los planes paternales que había propuesto Tooru en otras oportunidades—. ¿Qué es esta vez?

—Un escarabajo.

—¿Otra vez?

—Sí, pero no es cualquier escarabajo —le explicó con entusiasmo—, su nombre científico es " _Agathidium Vaderi_ ", ¿sabes por qué?

—¿Por qué? —Iwaizumi sonrió al aire.

—Porque la forma de su cabeza se parece al casco de Darth Vader —se incorporó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos—. ¡Es genial! Es un escarabajo, y es Darth Vader, ¡yo quiero uno!

—Seguro.

—Sí, adoptemos uno —volvió a acomodarse sobre el pecho de Hajime—. Será nuestro próximo Cigotito-chan.

Iwaizumi hizo un sonido indefinido con la boca pero no dijo nada, limitándose a pasar los dedos entre el cabello de Tooru.

—Ojalá hubiésemos podido traer a Wasabi —se lamentó Oikawa. No había reglas para no ir acompañados por perros por los senderos del monte, pero muchas veces uno se topaba con excursionistas que no gustaban de la presencia de animales domésticos, sobre todo en caminos tan turísticos como los de aquel monte.

—Ya falta poco, pronto nos mudaremos y lo traeremos a Tokio con nosotros —replicó Iwaizumi, que en verdad echaba de menos la presencia estridente del perro. Se había acostumbrado a que no importaba cuán agotador o malo hubiese sido un día, Wasabi siempre lo esperaba con un ladrido feliz y su cola agitándose alegre por verlo de nuevo, aunque llegara demacrado o malhumorado. Quería tenerlo cerca de nuevo bien pronto.

Sin responder nada, Tooru solo presionó más su mejilla contra el pecho de Hajime. Él también echaba de menos a Wasabi, aunque hubiese pasado menos tiempo con él que Iwaizumi, pero le gustaba esa pequeña familia de tres que conformaban cuando estaban juntos, ya fuese durmiendo apretujados en la cama de Hajime, o recorriendo algún sendero montañoso con la feliz colita del perro agitándose delante de ellos como guía. Sin embargo, dejar de echar de menos a Wasabi significaría empezar a echar de menos otras cosas.

—" _Should I stay or should I go now..._ " —comenzó a tararear Oikawa.

—Y ya empieza de nuevo… —rezongó Iwaizumi, cerrando los ojos un momento antes de tumbar de espaldas a Tooru para callarlo con cosquillas.

—" _If I go, there will be trouble_ " —Seguía cantando Oikawa, retorciéndose entre risas—. " _And if I stay it will be double"…_

Finalmente Iwaizumi lo calló con un beso profundo, aunque el otro muchacho siguió entonando la canción con sonidos que producía desde su garganta, mientras sus lenguas se entrelazaban y la hierba le hacía cosquillas en la piel que iba quedando desnuda. La temperatura de la noche volvió a aumentar y el rocío de la hierba se mezcló con el sudor de sus cuerpos, que se reunieron con parsimoniosa naturalidad bajo la luna menguante, con las estrellas y el canto de los grillos como únicos testigos de su momento de intimidad compartida.

" _Well, come on and let me know… should I stay or should I go_ ".

.

.

.

A esas horas Ushijima se encontraba tendido en la cama de su propia habitación en el complejo universitario, mirando el techo y sin poder conciliar el sueño. Por centésima vez rodó sobre las mantas y miró la cama vacía al otro lado del cuarto, esa que solía ocupar Shirabu (las pocas veces que dormía en ella y no en la de Wakatoshi). Kenjiro se había graduado en Marzo, así como Kenma y Akaashi, pero el muchacho no se pudo quedar en Tokio para trabajar; por cuestiones familiares debió volver a Miyagi durante un tiempo, y desde entonces habían retomado una relación a distancia. Distancia corta, por esta vez, pero distancia al fin y al cabo.

Ushijima no era alguien excesivamente sentimental y, por sobre todo, era alguien práctico; si algo no tenía solución, no valía la pena preocuparse por ello, y si la tenía, pues no se andaba con rodeos para buscarla y ponerla en práctica. Por eso no solía enredarse demasiado en sentimientos complejos y desgastantes como la nostalgia o echar de menos. Si extrañaba algo o alguien, iba a por ello, y si de momento no se podía, pues esperaba pacientemente hasta poder hacerlo y entonces se solucionaba el problema. No obstante, aquella vez en que se vieron forzados a la distancia entre él y Shirabu, había sido el propio Wakatoshi quien se había marchado, guiado por sus propias metas y propósitos. Esta vez, en cambio, era él quien quedaba atrás, mientras Shirabu se marchaba para cumplir con sus propios proyectos y responsabilidades. La nostalgia de irse era muy diferente a la de ver marchar a alguien, Wakatoshi bien lo sabía por la despedida de su padre años atrás, pero el tiempo transcurrido y su corta edad en aquel entonces habían suavizado lo que sintió en esa oportunidad.

Hacía media hora que el reloj había marcado las doce, Ushijima imaginaba que Daichi estaba festejando con Suga el cumpleaños de este último y lamentó no haber podido compartir el cumpleaños de Shirabu con el chico, en Mayo pasado. Habían hablado por teléfono y hasta le había enviado un presente, pero ninguno de los dos pudo viajar en esa fecha.

La pantalla de su celular se iluminó en ese momento y se apresuró a tomarlo, esperando ver la respuesta al mensaje que le había enviado a Shirabu hacía un rato atrás, pero solo era una foto que enviaba Oikawa al grupo que compartían con sus amigos; en ella solo se veía el profundo y oscuro cielo estrellado bajo el cual Tooru debía estar acampando con Iwaizumi.

" _Si unes los puntos se forma un dibujo de pene_ ", respondió Kuroo, enviando una versión editada de la imagen sobre la cual había dibujado una línea uniendo diferentes puntos brillantes.

" _Deja de arruinar mi recuerdo sobre nuestro último verano, gato mugroso_ ", se quejó Oikawa entonces.

" _Yo veo un hipopótamo bailando hip-hop_ ", opinó Bokuto en su mensaje.

"…  _Sigue hablando de penes, Kuroo, tiene más lógica_ ", pidió Tooru.

" _Bokuto, te dijimos que no comieras demasiado a estas horas, te pone como drogado_ ", lo reprendió Daichi.

" _Lo siento u.u la carne es débil_ ", se disculpó Koutaro, enviando una foto de la enorme hamburguesa que se acaba de zampar.

" _Oikawa_ ", escribió Ushijima por el grupo.

" _¿Qué haces despierto, Vacatoshi? El horario de protección al menor empezó hace como tres horas_ ".

" _Necesito una de tus canciones tristes_ ", le pidió Ushijima.

" _¡LLAMEN A LOS BOMBEROS!_ ", escribió Bokuto.

" _¿Incendiaste algo, bro?_ "

" _¡No, pero Ushibro está triste, esto es una emergencia! QAQ_ "

En ese momento llegó un audio de pocos segundos de parte de Oikawa. Cuando todos le dieron play pudieron escuchar un pequeño fragmento de " _Bohemian Rhapsody_ ", de Queen: " _Mama, juts killed a man. Put a gun against his head, pulled my trigger now he's dead…_ "

Por toda respuesta Ushijima solo envió un sticker de una vaca con un signo de pregunta sobre su cabeza.

" _Ah, mala mía, ese era el audio editado que quería usar en el video de la vez que te maté_ ", aclaró Oikawa.

" _No hay video de esa vez, ridículo_ ", le recordó Kuroo.

" _Lo sé, pero espero recrear la escena de nuevo muy pronto_ ", demoró unos segundos mientras enviaba otro audio, " _Escucha eso mientras lloras leche, vaca, ahora me voy a dormir. Bye ~_ ".

Los demás también se despidieron y el grupo quedó en silencio, al tiempo que Ushijima se incorporaba sobre su cama. Oikawa le había enviado " _Every breath you take_ ", de The Police, y puso la canción a sonar tratando de exorcizarse de su estado nostálgico como la hacía su amigo, con música romántica de antaño. Sin embargo, aunque la canción y su melodía le agradaban, para Ushijima resultaba difícil dejarse hundir en sentimientos agridulces como método de superación, él era más bien una persona de acción, no de nostálgica inercia. Le dio una patada a las sábanas y se puso en pie, tan desnudo como solía dormir, para ponerse algo de ropa antes de salir a trotar en la noche. La actividad física siempre era su mejor aliada. Corrió por el campus universitario hasta las dos y media de la mañana, con los audífonos puestos mientras se reproducía la lista de canciones corta venas de Oikawa, y regresó a su cuarto cansado pero sintiéndose mejor. Volvió a revisar su celular, sin embargo Shirabu aún no había visto ni respondido su mensaje.

Agotado por la actividad reciente, Ushijima alcanzó a darse una ducha y se durmió profundamente hasta que los rayos de sol matutino se filtraron por la ventana y cayeron sobre su rostro. En cuanto se levantó se dirigió a dicha ventana para regar el bonsai que le había regalado a Shirabu y que este le había dejado a su cuidado hasta regresar a Tokio. Mientras se ocupaba de la planta y ahogaba un bostezo perezoso, Wakatoshi se percató de que Shirabu había respondido su mensaje a primera hora de la mañana, pidiéndole disculpas porque la noche anterior se había dormido temprano y adjuntando una imagen que se había sacado a sí mismo con un escenario de fondo bien reconocible para ambos.

" _Deberías venir a Shiratorizawa_ ", le había escrito Shirabu con su antigua academia irguiéndose detrás suyo.

Y Ushijima sonrió.

.

.

.

Una semana más tarde los cinco amigos se hallaban reunidos en el departamento de Kuroo y Bokuto, preparándose para el evento formal al que asistirían aquella noche mientras veían un capítulo al azar de " _Friends_ " que todos ya habían visto. Como hacía un tiempo ya que no podían coordinar sus horarios para reunirse a ver películas ni series, habían acordado que verían todos juntos la misma serie en la misma época, aunque cada uno lo haría por su cuenta, y luego la comentarían por el grupo del celular. Así era como se habían zampado las diez temporadas de " _Friends_ ", las de " _The Big Bang Theory_ ", y Oikawa seguía insistiendo en que vieran " _Queer as Folk_ ", la cual todos habían aceptado comenzar la siguiente semana.

—En algún punto Chandler y Joey me recuerdan a ustedes dos —dijo Daichi, señalando a la pantalla del televisor y luego a Kuroo y Bokuto, mientras el primero le ayudaba al segundo a acomodarse el cuello de la camisa de su traje.

—¿Y quién es quién? —Inquirió Bokuto.

—Claramente serías Joey, bro, y quédate quieto —le ordenó Kuroo.

—Tiene sentido, porque me gusta Mónica y la pareja que hace con Chandler, pero a veces pienso que él se debería haber quedado con Joey como pareja —opinó Oikawa, ajustándose los botones de la muñeca de su camisa—. Como con ustedes, que a veces también los imagino como pareja.

Hubo un silencio.

—Espera, Tontooru… ¿Fantaseas con nosotros como pareja? —Kuroo esbozó una sonrisa ladina.

—¿Oiwaka, en serio? —Bokuto abrió mucho los ojos.

Tooru puso los ojos en blanco.

—No lo llames " _fantasear_ " —replicó en tono cortante—. Solo lo he pensado… un par de veces —pausa—. Olvídenlo.

—Así que Oiwakabro nos empareja en su mente…

—Bueno, si hablamos de semejanzas en relaciones… —El gesto taimado de Tetsuro se acentuó—. Mientras veíamos " _Star Trek_ " no pude evitar pensar en que la relación entre Kirk y Spock…

—¡NI SE TE OCURRA DECIR LO QUE CREO QUE DIRÁS, KUROO TETSURO! —Se rebeló Oikawa.

—… se parece a la de Oikawa y Ushijima…

—¡NOOOOOOO!

Daichi se reía de la escena, mientras Oikawa se tapaba los oídos y gritaba " _Lalala_ " para no escuchar a Kuroo disertar sobre el tema, en tanto que Ushijima alzaba la mano con el gesto del saludo vulcano.

—Larga vida y prosperidad, Oikirk —le dijo Wakatoshi.

Iwaizumi entró al departamento en ese momento, justo para ver cómo Oikawa trataba de lanzarse por la ventana y Daichi lo retenía por la cintura.

—¡Ya no  _quieros_  vivir! —Gritaba Tooru con acento afectado.

—Necesito ayuda para desvestirme —improvisó Hajime en tono calmado.

—¡Ahora sí  _quieros_  vivir! —Oikawa cambió automáticamente de ánimo y corrió a abrazarse de Iwaizumi.

Las charlas ridículas y las discusiones estúpidas se siguieron sucediendo mientras el grupo de amigos terminaba de ajustar sus trajes, todos vestidos de esmoquín y corbata, preparándose para asistir al casamiento de Yuu y Miyuki.

El cumpleaños de Miyu-chan había sido en Abril pasado, poco después de la graduación universitaria de la pareja, ocasión por la cual Yuu había decidido proponerle compromiso a su novia desde los catorce años. Quería que fuese una sorpresa digna de ser recordada, y por ello mismo le pidió ayuda a Oikawa y compañía con anticipación. Tras una intensa tarde de debates e ideas, los chicos terminaron con un plan maestro que quedaría grabado en la memoria de muchos (y en el orgullo de Daichi). Tuvieron tres semanas de preparación intensiva con la asistencia de algunos amigos del departamento de Artes Escénicas; fue difícil coordinar horarios y encuentros, pero de algún modo lo lograron. Finalmente, durante la fiesta por el cumpleaños de Miyuki el improvisado escenario sobre el que habían cantado karaoke y hecho el ridículo sus montones de amigos presentes quedó libre para que Oikawa y compañía presentaran su número de la noche: los cinco chicos aparecieron vistiendo unos ajustados pantalones oscuros, camisa blanca, corbata y tiradores negros y, lo más notorio, todos iban en tacones altos. Acto seguido se pusieron a interpretar " _Single ladies_ ", de Beyoncé. Cerca del final de la esmerada coreografía se les unió Yuu para terminar entregándole una pokebola a Miyuki, la cual contenía el anillo, antes de proponerse frente a todos sus amigos. Entre el público se encontraban Akaashi, Kenma e Iwaizumi, que ya estaban más allá de cualquier ridiculez que pudiesen hacer sus respectivas parejas y mantenían el gesto serio a duras penas; Shirabu, por su parte, pensaba en que pretendía una sesión privada de Ushijima en tacones, y Suga filmaba y alentaba al grupo, silbándole comentarios subidos de tono a Daichi. Miyuki simplemente adoró aquella desquiciada puesta en escena, y por supuesto aceptó feliz la proposición de su novio. Como siempre, la fiesta terminó distorsionándose por el alcohol hasta que los cinco amigos, ya sin tacones, se pusieron a bailar " _Back in Black_ ", de AC/DC, mientras se quitaban camisa, corbata y tiradores y los arrojaban al público.

Miyuki y Yuu planeaban su matrimonio para Noviembre recién, pero debieron adelantarlo cuando a ambos se les presentó la posibilidad de mudarse a Corea del Sur, ella para hacer un Master mientras continuaba dibujando su exitoso web cómic, y él para trabajar en lo que acaba de graduarse. Así pues, en lugar de celebrar el festejo durante el agradable clima de otoño, debieron reunir a todos sus invitados en medio del calor de Junio, cuyo verano acababa de iniciar con la furia del infierno mismo.

—No volveré asistir a un matrimonio a menos que sea en el Polo Norte —se quejaba Kenma, que salía de la habitación de Kuroo con el esmoquin puesto pero sin arreglarse la corbata.

—No seas mentiroso, tampoco te gusta el frío —lo contradijo Kuroo, acercándose para anudarle la corbata.

—Entonces no asistiré a ningún matrimonio más hasta que se alcance la singularidad tecnológica y pueda transferir mi mente a una máquina —se rectificó Kenma, fastidiado—, y entonces podré enviar un robot con forma de Gameboy en mi lugar, que tendrá mi mente pero no mi asquerosa termorregulación.

La ceremonia sería por la tarde-noche, pero a pesar de que el sol ya se escondía entre los edificios, el agobiante calor del día aún impregnaba el aire de la ciudad.

—Ya casi es hora de irnos —anunció Suga, asomándose por la puerta de entrada.

Todos habían acordado reunirse en el departamento de los chicos para ir juntos al matrimonio. Detrás de Suga apareció Shirabu, que había viajado desde Miyagi solo para asistir al evento.

—La Paloma regresa al nido —comentó Oikawa, burlón.

—Extraño algunas cosas de Tokio —replicó Shirabu—, pero tus estúpidos apodos no son una de ellas.

—Ya, solo extrañas a " _La Cosa_ " —Tooru señaló con el pulgar a Ushijima, que estaba detrás suyo—. Todos lo sabemos.

Pocos minutos después partían en grupo rumbo al casamiento. Ambos novios lucían muy bien, vistiendo atuendos a juego que la misma Miyuki había diseñado y confeccionado. Al ser el matrimonio de un par tan particular como ellos, el evento estuvo repleto de detalles  _frikis_ , empezando por el juez de paz que los casó vestido como Maestro Jedi, pasando las tarjetas desplegables de invitación, las cuales eran una versión del " _Mapa del Merodeador_ ", y sin olvidar a los guardias de seguridad vestidos como  _Stormtroopers_ ; tampoco se podía pasar por alto el pastel de bodas decorado por niveles según las etapas de los juegos de Zelda, con la mismísima Zelda y Link en la cima, en lugar de los típicos novios; las mesas dispuestas como un auténtico festín medieval y hasta la canción " _Las lluvias de Castamere_ " sonando al empezar el banquete (para consternación de los invitados que seguían al día " _Game of Thrones_ "); los dos dispensadores de misteriosas bebidas alcohólicas, uno rojo con la etiqueta de " _Salud_ " y el azul de " _Mana_ ", servidos en pequeñas botellas de vidrio como pociones; y el  _book_  de fotos desplegado en un rincón, lleno de imágenes de la pareja sola y con amistades, haciendo cosplay y editados en escenarios de videojuegos y animes. Incluso la mitad de los invitados presentes (compañeros de eventos de cosplay de los recién casados) iban vestidos con alguna temática.

En medio del apogeo de la fiesta, Kenma y Tsukishima se mantenían apartados en un rincón, buscando algo de paz momentánea para compartir el agobio por las multitudes. No pudieron disfrutar de quince minutos de tranquilidad porque pronto apareció Kuroo, acarreando sendos platos con pastel para ambos.

—Ninguno de los dos comió nada en la cena, los vi —los reprendió, extendiéndoles los platos de postre.

—No tengo hambre, Kuro —denegó Kenma.

—Estoy bien así —declinó Tsukishima a su vez.

—¡Ninguno de los dos crecerá bien si no comen!

—¿Acaso tienes setenta años? —Se burló Kei.

—Ochenta —opinó Kenma.

—Abre la boca, Kenma —sonrió Kuroo, tratando de darle una cucharada de pastel.

El chico suspiró resignado pero hizo lo que le pedía para dejarlo contento. Antes de pasar por la misma experiencia, Tsukishima tomó el plato de pastel que le ofrecía y esperó hasta que Kuroo se alejó de ellos para dejarlo sobre la mesa más cercana.

—¿Cómo lo soportas? —Le preguntó Kei a Kenma, observando cómo Tetsuro le lanzaba besos desde lejos al otro chico.

—Buena pregunta —repuso Kenma, cansino—. Cuando sepa la repuesta te aviso —y se llevó otra cucharada de pastel a la boca, ya que Kuroo le había llevado una porción rellena de manzana.

En ese momento llegó Yamaguchi junto a ellos, sonriente y llevando una porción de pastel con crema y fresas para Tsukishima. Este último aceptó aquel plato sin rechistar y miró de reojo a Kenma, que masticaba con parsimonia mientras observaba la zona de baile, donde Kuroo y los demás hacían el ridículo, como siempre.

Un rato después llegó el turno del lanzamiento del ramo de flores. Miyuki se parapetó sobre la escalinata mientras sus amigas solteras revoloteaban debajo de ella, listas para arrebatar el premio. Sentados en las mesas, los hombres presentes aplaudían y arengaban a las competidoras.

—¿Dónde está Oikawa? —Dijo Iwaizumi al volver del baño y no encontrarlo sentado junto al resto en su mesa.

—Dónde más —sonrió Kuroo, señalando hacia la pista principal donde Tooru trataba de camuflarse entre las jovencitas que esperaban el ramo.

Hajime meneó la cabeza y simplemente tomó asiento.

—¡Vamos, Oiwaka, tú puedes ser el siguiente en casarte! —Lo animaba Bokuto desde su asiento.

Oikawa estaba listo para abusar de sus habilidades como deportista para ganarle el ramo a todo ese montón de muchachas ingenuas. En cuanto Miyuki lanzó al arreglo floral hacia arriba (no sin antes guiñarle un ojo nada disimuladamente), Tooru lo siguió con la vista con la misma precisión que seguía la trayectoria de una pelota en la cancha. Se puso en posición, flexionó las rodillas y se estiró con energía para saltar y llegar al ramo, extendiendo sus brazos al cielo. Pero justo cuando sus yemas rozaban las flores, otra mano enorme apareció ante sus ojos y le arrebató el ramo.

—No me invites a tu maldito matrimonio porque juro que te lo arruinaré, Ushiwaka —le espetó Tooru a su amigo, quien se erguía cuan alto era a su lado sosteniendo el arreglo floral solemnemente.

—Pero eres mi amigo, debo invitarte.

—Te odio.

—Comprendo —asintió el otro chico.

Iwaizumi se moría de risa en la mesa, mientras Kuroo guardaba el video de toda la escena que acababa de grabar. La música para bailar volvió a sonar y los invitados más jóvenes se reunieron una vez más en el centro del salón, moviéndose al ritmo. Ushijima volvió a la mesa que ocupaba con el resto de sus amigos, la mayoría de los cuales ya se habían puesto de pie para ira bailar en trencito con la novia, y encontró a Shirabu allí sentado y cruzado de brazos.

—Para ti —dijo Wakatishi, extendiéndole el ramo que acababa de ganar.

Kenjiro asintió y aceptó el presente.

—Ahora deberás casarte conmigo —le dijo en tono serio pero mofándose de él.

—De acuerdo.

Shirabu suspiró. Estaba acostumbrado a la literalidad de Ushijima, pero había ocasiones en que seguía descolocándolo. A su alrededor la gente disfrutaba y celebraba la felicidad de los novios, la alegre música hacía vibrar las copas sobre la mesa y las luces de colores se movían sobre ellos como estrellas fugaces de arco iris, pero ninguno de los dos le prestaba atención a nada más que no fuese el otro.

—¿Debes volver a Miyagi? —Quiso saber Ushijima entonces, sentándose a su lado.

—Sí, durante un tiempo más, al menos —confirmó Shirabu.

—Comprendo.

Y se quedaron en silencio. Kenjiro estaba tentado de preguntarle si lo echaba de menos, aunque sea un poco, pero consideró que sería cursi y estúpido preguntar algo así. Habían estado separados por una distancia mucho mayor, y además Ushijima pasaba sus días ocupado entre el internado y los entrenamientos deportivos, no debía tener mucho tiempo disponible para gastarlo en extrañarlo a él. Por otra parte, nunca habían hablado formalmente sobre su futuro como pareja. Shirabu no imaginaba volver a Tokio para seguir los pasos de Daichi y Koushi, que se habían mudado juntos felizmente, aunque no tenía idea cuáles serían los planes de Ushijima. Si algo sabía hacer Wakatoshi (además de tantas cosas) eso era sorprenderlo, para bien o para mal.

—¿Tú qué harás, Ushijima-san?

—Cuando termine el internado es probable que vuelva a jugar en el extranjero —repuso mirando la pista de baile, donde sus amigos se lanzaban nieve artificial en la cara unos a otros.

—Ya veo…

—¿Vendrías conmigo?

Shirabu casi se quebró el cuello al girarlo para mirar a Wakatoshi, cuyo perfil permanecía estoico. La respuesta se le atascó entre el pecho y la garganta mientras la música retumbaba en sus oídos, que se volvieron sordos a todo lo que no fueran las últimas palabras que acababa de escuchar. Bajó la vista hacia las flores que descansaban sobre su regazo y trató de controlar las ganas de ponerse a bailar encima de la mesa. Todo lo que hizo fue asentir escuetamente y lo próximo que supo fue que tenía encima a Ushijima besándolo hasta el alma, ante la escandalizada mirada de las tías de Miyuki que se sentaban en la mesa vecina.

Bokuto correteaba feliz con una barba hecha de nieve falsa y Hinata lo imitaba, mientras Kageyama trataba de imitar el carácter estoico de Akaashi, aunque le superaban las ganas de usar la nieve falsa en Hinata y no precisamente para hacerle una barba en la cara. Kuroo y Oikawa se desafiaban en el baile del limbo y Suga trataba de unir a Daichi en la competencia. Todos se divertían despreocupadamente, celebrando la felicidad de sus amigos recién casados.

Horas más tarde, ya entrada la madrugada y luego de despedir al flamante matrimonio, el grupo de amigos se disgregó para dirigirse cada quien a su hogar.

—¿Por qué todos se casan antes que nosotros, Iwa-chan? —Lloriqueó un borracho Oikawa mientras Hajime lo sostenía con un brazo, tratando de abrir la puerta de su departamento con la mano libre.

—Nadie se ha casado antes que nosotros, solo Yuu y Miyuki.

—Daichi y Suga nacieron casados —se quejó Tooru.

—Claro, claro.

—Y esa estúpida vaca me quitó el ramo…

—No era tan importante.

—¡Iwa-chan, debo ganarle!

—Ah, es verdad —asintió, arrastrándolo al interior del departamento—. Estúpida vaca.

—Sí, estúpida. Muy. Mucho —hizo un mohín—. Casémonos en la bañera, Iwa-chan.

Hajime solo atinó a abrazarlo para sostenerlo. Si fuera posible se casaría con Oikawa bajo todas las religiones y rituales del mundo, pero no pensaba decírselo porque el otro exagerado podía tomárselo muy literalmente. En eso se parecía a su " _amigo no asumido_ " Ushijima.

Al otro lado de la pared Bokuto lloraba sobre una de las cajas que Kuroo tenía listas para mudarse de allí dentro de pocas semanas, y trataba de meterse en una de ellas.

—¡No me deejeeees, brooo!

—Mira quién habla —murmuró Kuroo, tambaleante y sosteniéndose de Kenma.

—Bokuto-san, sal de ahí —le pidio Akaashi, tendiéndole una mano para sacarlo de la caja en la que se había quedado atascado por el trasero.

—¡No saldré de aquí porque mi bro me abandonaaa!

—¡No tienes cara para decirme eso! —Replicó Kuroo, ebrio y algo enojado.

Kenma trataba de retenerlo lo mejor posible, pero el otro chico se soltó y fue a parar sobre Bokuto, con quien empezó a pelearse tratando de ahorcarse o abrazarse, según se mirara. Akaashi y Kenma los dejaron desahogarse durante un buen rato hasta que, como siempre, los arrastraron con ellos a sus locuras personales.

Ringo, el pequeño gatito, asomó la cabecita por una de las cajas donde le gustaba jugar y observó la escena, curioso. Los cuatro humanos parecían luchar en el comedor, marcándose unos a otros. Indiferente al comportamiento animal de las personas, el felino se estiró antes de volverse acomodar para continuar durmiendo aovillado.

A la mañana siguiente solo Daichi y Suga despertaron descansados y abrazados en su propia cama doble, bañados por los cálidos rayos de sol que se filtraban por el enorme ventanal frente a ellos. Oikawa e Iwaizumi habían terminado durmiendo apretujados y enredados en el mismo futón en el suelo, mientras sus cuatro vecinos acabaron durmiendo sobre las cajas vacías que quedaban en el comedor. Por otro lado, Ushijima y Shirabu abrieron los ojos en la habitación de un hotel al que no tenían idea cómo habían llegado.

El verano acababa de comenzar. Viejas historias se cerraban, y nuevos caminos comenzaban a abrirse bajo el sol.

.

.

.

Poco después de su casamiento, Yuu y Miyuki partieron rumbo a nuevos horizontes, no sin antes reunirse con sus amigos para despedirse hasta volverse a encontrar. Sin embargo, ellos no eran los únicos que se preparaban para marcharse lejos. Esta vez no era Ushijima quien se volvía a Estados Unidos, ni Oikawa quien iba aprovechar una beca deportiva al extranjero. Esta vez, para asombro, felicidad y consternación del grupo, quien se marchaba era Bokuto. Dicen que cuando se cierra una puerta se abre una ventana, y para Koutaro había sucedido así. Después de toda la mala prensa que debió soportar durante su paso por su último club deportivo profesional, ahora le llovían ofertas de diferentes clubes y hasta de distintas latitudes. La mejor, y la que finalmente aceptó, lo llevaría a jugar en las ligas europeas.

El único que se tomó la noticia con aplomo práctico fue Ushijima, el resto estaba dividido entre la genuina alegría por el éxito de su amigo, y esa extraña sensación que deben sentir los padres cuando sus hijos crecen y se vuelven capaces e independientes, abriendo las alas por su cuenta. Bokuto siempre sería el eterno niño del grupo para ellos, el amigo genial pero infantil, ese al que daban ganas de matar y de proteger por partes iguales, ese que los necesitaba para no morir intoxicado con su propia comida, para no desaprobar las matemáticas más básicas, y para no confundir una confesión romántica con una amenaza de muerte. Ese que los necesitaba más que ellos a él, cuando en verdad no era así. La necesidad entre todos ellos se había vuelto una equitativa simbiosis, un engranaje perfectamente ajustado de personalidades que diferían en mil cosas, pero que coincidían en otras dos mil; una necesidad que les planteaba el profundo dilema de no estar muy seguros de saber cómo funcionar correctamente sin los demás.

—Me arruinaste el casamiento, Bokuto —se quejó Oikawa, pateando una piedra.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Koutaro con sinceridad—. Pero no entiendo qué hice para arruinarlo.

—¡Te vas, eso haces! —Su amigo continuó con expresión desconcertada—. ¿Cómo se supone que me case sin uno de mis  _damos_  de honor, maldito idiota?

—¡Ah, claro! Lo siento, Oiwaka.

Era otra noche de verano, a penas dos semanas después del matrimonio de Yuu y Miyuki y su posterior partida. Los cinco amigos y sus respectivas parejas habían asistido a la reunión de despedida de Bokuto, donde se habían juntado ex-compañeros de universidad y del equipo de volleyball, conocidos y no tanto, todos a quienes la personalidad estridente de Koutaro había alcanzado a llegar y hacer huella, anidando en un pedacito de su alma; todos quienes les deseaban un porvenir de éxitos y lo echarían de menos. Ahora, ya terminada dicha reunión, el grupo de amigos caminaba de noche por un parque a orillas del río Kanda, sin rumbo aparente ni ganas de que aquella velada terminara. La luna llena se alzaba entre las copas de los árboles, más allá de la cima de los rascacielos que dominaban Tokio. A lo lejos se escuchaba el bullicio de una capital que nunca dormía, una ciudad estridente y ecléctica que supo reunirlos y que hoy los veía despedirse para tomar caminos separados.

Ushijima seguía siendo el que mejor se tomaba la despedida. Aunque también los echaría de menos a todos, su mentalidad era demasiado práctica y sencilla para angustiarse. Su mente iba más allá, viendo todas las posibilidades que ahora se abrían ante ellos. Casi no podía esperar para poder enfrentarse a Bokuto en alguna liga internacional, para compartir viajes y reencuentros con los demás. El mundo era demasiado amplio y ofrecía demasiadas oportunidades para todos, juntos y por separado.

Daichi, por su parte, se sentía más afectado de lo que estaba dispuesto a demostrar. Ese atado de locos se habían vuelto un pilar fundamental de quien era hoy en día, de su crecimiento y desarrollo personal; aunque se hubiese pasado la mitad de los últimos cinco años renegando por sus locuras, cuidando de ellos cuando sus idioteces llegaban a límites insospechados, y aportando la voz de la sensatez cuando ninguno más parecía haberla oído jamás, Daichi apreciaba cada segundo que había pasado junto a ellos, creciendo y aprendiendo a su lado, conteniendo la risa más veces de las que jamás se hubiese creído capaz.

Oikawa no ocultaba en lo más mínimo su desánimo ante la inminente partida, no solo de Bokuto, si no del grupo en general. No le importaba si se estaba comportando como un niño de diez años que no quería alejarse de sus amiguitos de la primaria, solo quería darle rienda suelta a su enfurruñamiento y poder pedirle a su mami que cinco minutos más de juego, o quizá veinte, y poder seguir disfrutando con ellos un rato más, un día más, una estación más. A Tooru nunca le había costado encajar socialmente, pero pertenecer era otra cosa, y lo que sentía dentro de ese reducido clan de locura y amistad, era que pertenecía.

Kuroo sí que era el más afectado por la situación. Aunque lo hubiese hecho con menos sensatez que Daichi y con mucha más artimaña, Tetsuro también se había acostumbrado a hacerse cargo de sus amigos, a casi oficiar de hermano mayor de todos ellos, a ser quien más los molestaba pero también quien más se ocupaba de ellos. Así como supo hacer con Kenma años atrás, Kuroo aprendió a reconocer cada uno de los gestos de sus amigos, cada una de sus necesidades, de sus estados de ánimo; supo ser el amigo burlón y motivador cuando era necesario, y el hermano protector y posesivo cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba. Hacerse cargo de los demás era algo que le nacía casi natural, pero también había aprendido a dejarse cuidar por los demás también, a ceder el control cuando él mismo no sabía qué hacer con sus problemas y todo lo que precisaba era una palmada en la espalda, una broma pesada y una sonrisa genuina que decía: " _Hey, tú siempre estás ahí para nosotros, ahora aquí estamos para ti_ ".

Bokuto, en cambio, no se sentía tan triste. Como Ushijima, su mente sencilla lo ayudaba a simplificar las cosas, y todo lo que podía pensar era el montón de cosas nuevas que conocería y aprendería ahora, lo que harían con los chicos cuando lo fueran a visitar en vacaciones, lo que podría brindarle a Akaashi… siempre se había sentido un poco rezagado en comparación a sus amigos. A Koutaro le gustaba presumir de su genialidad y ser halagado, pero rodeado de sus amigos sentía que todos ellos eran mucho más geniales, más inteligentes, más capaces, más todo. Y los quería y admiraba así, pero ahora llegaba su propio tiempo, el tiempo en el que Bokuto Koutaro le demostraría al mundo lo que había crecido y lo que valía.

Mientras los cinco amigos caminaban en fila, uno junto al otro, sus respectivas parejas se había quedado un poco atrás, rezagados entre ellos mientras les daban su espacio aquella noche.

—¿Estarás bien? —Le preguntó Suga a Akaashi con suavidad.

Keiji solo lo miró e hizo un gesto ambiguo en respuesta, metiendo la mano en el bolsillo. De allí sacó un amuleto de la suerte hecho a mano, bastante mal hecho, a decir verdad, pero lo que importaba era la intención. Se lo había obsequiado Sumire al finalizar la reunión de despedida hacía un rato atrás.

—También le di uno a Bo, espero que no lo pierda en el viaje el muy desgraciado —dijo ella con las manos en la cadera.

—Gracias —sonrió Akaashi, y al observar el amuleto no pudo evitar un gesto de duda.

—Sí, ya sé, lo mío no son las manualidades —aceptó Sumire—, pero mis amuletos son súper efectivos.

—Los que le regalaste a Bokuto no tuvieron mucho éxito —le recordó Keiji.

Sumire infló las mejillas, ofendida.

—¡Pero sí funcionaron! —Retrucó—. Eran amuletos de buena suerte en el amor, ¿no? No me juntó con él, pero Bokuto te conoció a ti, ¿no? —Señaló el enclenque amuleto que acaba de darle—. Ahora espero que los cuide a ambos hasta que se vuelvan a ver.

Akaashi posó un mano sobre la cabeza de Sumire y le dio unas palmaditas fraternales.

—Eres hermosa —le dijo.

Las mejillas de Sumire se habían coloreado intensamente.

—Y-y-ya sé eso, idiota —balbuceó y alzó la barbilla, altiva—. Por supuesto que lo soy, hum.

—No solo por fuera, también lo eres por dentro —y le sonrió una vez más.

Sumire se había marchado al terminar la reunión, acompañada de su nueva "A _miga/No-novia/Cosa/Algo sin definir_ ". Y ahora Akaashi caminaba entre Suga y Kenma, rememorando el día en que la conoció a ella y a la familia de Bokuto, y lo feliz que fue aquel día. Por un momento miró el perfil de Shirabu, que caminaba un par de pasos por delante de ellos, con las manos en los bolsillos y la vista al frente. Sentía cierta conexión empática con el chico, pues ambos habían desarrollado sentimientos por un senpai con más músculos en los bíceps que en el cerebro, de mente simple pero corazón gigante; y ambos, Shirabu y Akaashi, también se habían acostumbrado, de algún modo, a ver a sus compañeros siempre por delante, avanzando, conquistando mundo y logros. En una época Keiji se sabía a la par de Bokuto, codo a codo, hombro a hombro, pero ahora sentía que todo lo que veía era su espalda, ancha y fuerte, avanzando y alejándose a cimas donde él no podía alcanzarlo, no por el mismo camino.

Iwaizumi también iba junto a ellos y les hizo señas para detenerse cuando vio que el grupo de amigos se había frenado unos metros más adelante, charlando entre los cinco de algo. Querían acompañarlos pero no interrumpirlos. Al ser una cálida noche de verano había más gente caminando por el parque a esas horas, pero no la suficiente para que el bullicio resultara agobiante. El río discurría con parsimonia a un lado del camino, reflejando las luces de la ciudad y el brillo de la luna llena. En el aire se mezclaban el olor del calor que había asolado el asfalto durante el día, y el fresco aroma que desprendía la cercana corriente de agua dulce.

—Es extraño —comentó Bokuto de pronto.

—¿El qué? —Kuroo lo miró de reojo.

—No se siente como una despedida —explicó su amigo, contemplando el paisaje frente a ellos—. Es más como… una noche cualquiera, con ustedes —sonrió—. Quizá deberíamos volver al departamento a comer owlmelette.

—Cállate —masculló Oikawa, restregándose un ojo.

—¿Estás llorando, Oiwaka? —Se asombró Koutaro.

—Duh, no, idiota, me estoy limpiando los parabrisas.

—Ah, ya veo.

Se quedaron en silencio, todos de pie uno al lado del otro.

—Nunca pensé que diría esto —comenzó a decir Daichi—, pero los voy a extrañar.

Oikawa frunció el ceño y la nariz antes de restregarse el otro ojo.

—Vaya, Daichi, hasta que admites que nos quieres —Kuroo trató de componer su sonrisa maliciosa de siempre, pero le salió más suave y triste.

—Nos reuniremos pronto de nuevo —sentenció Ushijima con su voz profunda y seria—. Todavía tenemos un juego de citas que terminar.

Todos esbozaron una mueca al recordar esos lejanos días. Transcurrió otro silencio de unos minutos.

—Siento que deberíamos decir algo, pero no se me ocurre nada —confesó Kuroo, hundiendo los hombros.

—¿Algo como un discurso? —Daichi alzó una ceja.

—Sí, no… algo.

Los cincos se miraron. No hacía falta decir nada en verdad, cuando se alcanzaba cierto grado de entendimiento las palabras sobraran, y sin embargo todos compartían ese nudo que comenzaba en la boca del estómago y subía hasta la garganta.

—Bueno, ya saben lo que se hace cuando no se sabe qué decir —comentó Oikawa entonces.

—¿Qué se hace? —Se extrañó Bokuto sin tener idea.

—¡Cantar, Bokuto, qué más! —Lo señaló con un dedo acusador—. ¡Somos amigos hace cinco años, ya deberías saberlo!

Iwaizumi y los demás estaban apoyados contra la barandilla que daba al río, contemplando su tranquilo discurrir, cuando un coro cercano llamó su atención. Todos hicieron una mueca entre divertida y resignada al escuchar a Oikawa y compañía cantando a toda voz " _I'll be there for you_ ", de The Rembrandts, la canción inicial de la serie " _Friends_ ".

—" _I'll be theeere for youuu…_ " —entonaba Oikawa, bailando con desparpajo.

—" _When the rain starts to pour_ " —coreaban Kuroo y Bokuto.

—" _I'll be theeeere for youuu_ " —repetía Tooru.

—" _Like I've been there before_ " —coreaban Daichi y Ushijima entonces.

—" _I'll be theeere for youuu…_ "

Y los cinco terminaban cantando juntos:

—" _'Cause you're there for me too…"_

.

.

.

Aquella noche Bokuto y Akaashi la pasarían juntos, por supuesto, por lo que despidieron de sus amigos para pasar unas horas en privado.

—Cuando no estés cuidaremos de Akaashi por ti, bro —le prometió Kuroo, pasándole un brazo por los hombros a Keiji.

—Lo haremos bien —asintió Kenma, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Akaashi y tomando su mano.

Bokuto los contempló con una expresión indescifrable.

—Ya sé que tratan de ponerme celoso, bro —les dijo, sonriendo al fin—, pero saben que la idea me gusta más de lo que me asusta.

Sin embargo, ahora por fin se encontraba a solas, disfrutando de los últimos momentos en compañía del otro. Keiji sabía que no debía demostrarle el más mínimo signo de duda a Koutaro, o el otro chico pospondría todos sus planes y se plantaría a su lado hasta que le salieran raíces. Pero del dicho al hecho hay un largo trecho, y ayudar a Bokuto a guardar las últimas cosas en sus valijas le requirió todo el temple y la paciencia que había cultivado a lo largo de su vida.

—¿Me echarás de menos, Akaashi? —Preguntó Bokuto de sopetón, abrazándolo desde atrás.

—Sabes que sí, Bokuto-san.

—Pues no, no lo sé —hizo un puchero—. A veces creo que no me extrañas mucho cuando no estamos juntos.

Akaashi contuvo el aire y lo dejó salir de a poco.

—¿Tú me echas de menos, Bokuto-san? —Le preguntó a su vez.

—Un montón.

—Bueno, toma ese montón y multiplícalo por mil, entonces sabrás lo que yo te echo de menos —le dijo en tono práctico—. ¿Te llevarás a Bubu Jr.? —Tomó el osito de peluche de la infancia de Bokuto.

Pero Koutaro se había quedado trabado haciendo los cálculos mentales pertinentes hasta caer en la cuenta.

—¡AKAASHEEEE! —Exclamó abrazándolo con fuerza y levantándolo del suelo.

—Boku...to-san… —murmuró el otro chico con dificultad—. No grites… es tarde.

Se hallaban en la casa familiar de Bokuto, donde sus padres hacía varias horas ya que dormían. Ajeno a los últimos problemas que pudiera ocasionarle a su familia, Koutaro echó a Akaashi sobre su cama llenándole la cara de besos, hasta que el otro chico no tuvo más remedio que echarse a reír.

—¿Akaashi? —Murmuró Bokuto, consternado al ver una lágrima que se escapaba por el rabillo del ojo de Keiji y se perdía por su sien.

—Es solo por la risa —le aclaró Akaashi rápidamente, tratando de incorporarse, pero Koutaro se lo impidió abrazándolo por el estómago.

—No quiero que estés triste, Akaashi.

—No lo estoy, lo prometo —y trató de componer una sonrisa que no convencía ni a la ingenuidad de Bokuto.

—Estoy cumpliendo mi promesa, Akaashi —le dijo entonces—. ¿Recuerdas? Te dije que algún día jugaría en un equipo en el que podrías acompañarme a todos los eventos sin ocultar que estamos juntos —sonrió con ganas—. Este es el primer paso para hacer realidad esa promesa.

Akaashi tragó con fuerza y asintió.

—¡Y además allí en Europa sí podemos casarnos! —Se alegró Bokuto—. Entonces le ganaremos a Oiwakabro y su Iwa-chan.

—Te odiará de por vida si haces eso.

—Cierto —dudó—. Espero que puedas irte pronto conmigo.

Si por Bokuto fuera, se llevaría Akaashi con él en el mismo avión. Pero las circunstancias adultas no eran tan sencillas y Keiji a penas era un recién graduado iniciando su vida laboral, no podía tirar todo por la borda de un día para el otro. Requeriría cierto tiempo poder reencontrarse.

—El tiempo se pasará rápido —prometió Akaashi.

—Sí… —lo miró con ojos de cachorrito—. No te olvides de mí, ¿de acuerdo?

—Ni tú de mí —replicó a su vez.

—Eso es impowlsible.

—¿Aunque me demore cinco años en ir?

—Ni aún así —le aseguró con confianza—. Pero no te demores tanto, por favor.

Bokuto se había escurrido hacia el regazo de Akaashi, desde donde lo miraba con su gesto de niño muy crecido. Se sentía como si hubiese sido ayer cuando se conocieron durante aquella primera práctica en el gimnasio de Fukurodani, pues el tiempo no parecía hacer mella ni en el carácter ni en las expresiones de Bokuto. Keiji se preguntaba dónde los encontraría la vida dentro de cinco años, bajo qué circunstancias, con qué propósitos y sueños cumplidos y por cumplir. Lo único que esperaba era que ese futuro los encontrara juntos.

Keiji alzó una mano y la pasó por la mejilla de Koutaro.

—Daré todo mi esfuerzo por no demorarme —prometió de corazón—. Y tú espera por mí…  _Koutaro-senpai_.

Aquella madrugada fueron necesarias tres llamadas a Kuroo, dos a Oikawa y una intervención en llamada grupal que también incluyera a Daichi y Ushijima, para que Bokuto se calmara de su enajenado estado de emoción al haber sido llamado así por Akaashi; incluso tuvo un lapsus en el que planeó posponer su viaje por tiempo indefinido.

Para cuando lograron calmarlo ya despuntaba el alba en la capital del país del sol naciente.

.

.

.

El camión de la mudanza se hallaba detenido frente al complejo de departamentos que los chicos habían compartido durante los últimos cinco años. Todas las pertenencias de Bokuto ya habían sido trasladadas en los días anteriores, y ahora solo quedaban las últimas cosas de Kuroo por sacar de allí. El enorme mural que Tetsuro había llenado con todas las fotos de él y sus amigos se iría tal cual al siguiente piso que arrendaría junto con Kenma.

—Esa era la última caja, creo —dijo Daichi al subir de nuevo las escaleras y entrar al departamento donde se hallaban sus demás amigos, terminando de dejar todo limpio y ordenado.

—Ahora se ve más grande —comentó Kuroo, observando la sala vacía donde habían pasado tantas tardes de charlas y juegos, tantas noches de estudios y maratones de películas, tantos días de nada y de todo compartido.

—Pensar que en este sitio se murió la vaca —rememoró Oikawa en tono de añoranza, barriendo el suelo donde se solía ubicar el cojín de Ushijima.

—Y pensar que por esa ventana lanzaste la baraja de cartas de las Águilas —sonrió Daichi, señalando la ventana en cuestión—. Y hace poco también te quisiste suicidar tirándote por ella.

—Pensar que aquí asistimos el parto de Ushijima —evocó Kuroo.

—Tantas emociones vividas en este departamento —asintió Tooru en tono dramático.

—Y en ese sitió me pelaron el culito —dijo Bokuto, mirando el lugar en cuestión como si el recuerdo fuera digno de atesorar.

—Y como nos ocultes algo de lo que te pase en el viaje, iremos a Europa a pelártelo de nuevo —lo amenazó Kuroo.

—Las bolas incluidas —asintió Ushijima.

El avión de Bokuto saldría esa noche, por lo que se había hecho el tiempo para poder ayudar a su amigo con la mudanza. Ya no quedaba nada allí adentro, salvo las paredes desnudas, el piso limpio, y la sombra en las paredes de lo que allí había estado colgado. Como no contaban con utensilios para cocinar, el último almuerzo grupal en el departamento había consistido en pizza con té frío, cuyos envases vacíos ahora se hallaban dentro de la basura que debían sacar.

—La pizza es maravillosa —la apreció Bokuto—. Sirve de almuerzo, sirve de cena, sirve de desayuno… es la comida perfecta. Debería llamarse Akaashi.

—Ejem, nada es más perfecto que los brazos de Iwa-chan.

—¿Acaso no han visto la sonrisa de Suga?

—¿Y las piernas de Kenma?

—¿Y la bondad de Shirabu?

Silencio repentino.

—No, Vacatoshi, eso nadie lo ha visto —replicó Oikawa—. Jamás. Nunca.

Salvo Ushijima, los demás se echaron a reír con ganas.

—Bueno, Bro —empezó a decir Bokuto—, tú me entraste en brazos al llegar. Creo que es mi turno de llevarte en brazos al irnos, ¿no?

Kuroo puso los ojos en blancos pero decidió aceptar esta vez. Oikawa, Daichi y Ushijima salieron delante de ellos, cargando con la bolsa de basura y los utensilios de limpieza que acababan de usar. Bokuto hizo una reverencia ante Kuroo y se inclinó para que su amigo se subiera a su espalda; así lo llevó hasta la puerta, por donde salieron juntos y se giraron para mirar una última vez aquel entrañable lugar que tantos recuerdos guardaría para todos.

—Gracias por estos cinco años, Departamento-chan —se despidió Bokuto y los otros asintieron a su lado.

Bajaron las escaleras hasta el camión de la mudanza en el cual se iría Kuroo. Daichi volvería a su departamento con Suga, Ushijima hacia la residencia universitaria, y Bokuto pasaría por su casa familiar. Los cinco se despidieron sin más ceremonias porque se verían en unas horas más, cuando acompañaran a Koutaro al aeropuerto internacional.

Oikawa era el único que se quedaba en el complejo de apartamentos, pues Iwaizumi y él se mudarían recién al terminar el verano. Tras despedirse de sus amigos, Tooru dio media vuelta y volvió a subir las escaleras. Hacía un calor de los mil demonios y una cigarra no dejaba de cantar por allí cerca. Al llegar frente a la puerta de su propio hogar, la mano de Oikawa dudó sobre el metal del picaporte y miró un momento la puerta vecina, esa por la cual no volvería a entrar ni salir. Entonces la puerta de su propio departamento se abrió y por ella apareció Iwaizumi.

—¿Qué haces ahí parado como un idiota? Ven a ayudarme.

Hajime dio media vuelta, perdiéndose en el interior del lugar al tiempo que unos ladridos felices inundaban los oídos de Oikawa; Wasabi llegó corriendo desde la cocina y se lanzó sobre él tratando de alcanzarle la cara para lamerlo.

Tooru miró una última vez la puerta vecina y entró a su propio hogar.

—¡Estoy en casa, Iwa-chan!

La vida continuaba. Y la amistad también. Por caminos separados, sí, pero continuarían por muchos, muchos años más.

.

.

.

" _I bid you all a very fond farewell…_ "

.

.

.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTA: Hola :B No tuvieron que extrañarme mucho esta vez (al menos no me demoré 3 meses xD). Quería poder hacer dos actus durante Diciembre, una cerca del 14 y otra por estas fechas, para así dar por terminado el fic felizmente (que sí, termina de forma oficial en el cap 48 aunque este cap sea horriblemente de cierre xD). Pero no conté con que moriría por las horas extras en el trabajo :'v (maldita Navidad en retail) y básicamente toda mi energía se consumió en no fallecer (?) jajajaja
> 
> No tengo mucho que decir sobre el cap, salvo que espero que les guste y que yo me puse medio emo escribiendo algunas partes (por si no se notó XD). No tuve tiempo de corregirlo porque en cinco horas debo entrar a trabajar (yeeey :'v), así que sepan disculpar las posibles pifias. A partir de mañana no volveré a estar disponible hasta mitad de Enero, así que la siguiente actu quedará un poco postergada; además que debo preparar muchas cosas para ella xDDD hasta el maldito playlist de esta porquería de fic :'v quién me mandó a ser ficker rockola (?) Jajaja
> 
> Espero que hayan pasado una bella Navidad, y que tenga un más bello Año Nuevo y un genial inicio de 2018 :3 El 31 esta nena se hace más vieja (?) así que piensen en mí al brindar (?) okno JAJAJA
> 
> Muchas gracias por leerme y seguir el fic hasta estas alturas 3 Los loveo a todos, los viejos y nuevos lectores. Nos leemos de nuevo dentro de un tiempo, cuando este loco viaje llegue a destino :B
> 
> Ushicornio off ~


End file.
